Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze: The Afterlife
by Egyptian God Phoenix
Summary: Naruto is betrayed by the Hidden Leaf village after giving his life for the 4th Great Ninja War, but Kami has other things planned. Sending Naruto off to Earthland, how will our favourite blonde ninja face the challenges of a world full of mages? NarutoxHarem – Powerful!Naruto
1. Before it all began

**This is my first story so please go easy on me on the reviews. I appreciate good criticism like any other author would and I am safe to say that I am a people's person. Now let's get on with the show!**

* * *

They deserted him. They literally deserted him.

Tsunade Senju, Onoki, Gaara Subaku, Mei Terumi and A, the respective kages of the Elemental Nations were knocked out cold, as they lied unconscious on the sidelines. Madara Uchiha had already made quick work with them during their fight and now the entire battle rested in the hands of the blonde haired ninja.

Those that stood by Naruto's side were either dead or just lost hope and had left the battlefield. With that, the young blonde was left to fend for himself against Madara Uchiha, the greatest enemy the shinobi world has ever known.

It was as Naruto once heard. "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash. That's true. However those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Now he had seen everything. He had comrades that just left him to die and the whole ninja world to die as a result. The few people that stood by him weren't even from his own village and his own villagers couldn't care less about him. This made the young man sigh in shame.

His former teammate Sasuke Uchiha was a whole different story.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Sasuke appeared on the battlefield and gave a smirk, "It's good to see you again dobe. Still the loser I see?" He said plainly as he turned his attention towards his former teammate and everyone else who were watching this in surprise to see the Uchiha member here.

Kurama growled in its cage as it saw another Uchiha member appear on the battlefield. If the bijuu knew one thing, it was that those eyes of the arrogant men of that clan that would cause their own downfall.

Naruto blinked as he looked at the onyx haired teenager before chuckling. "Good to see you too teme. Let's win this war shall we?" He exclaimed with a grin on his face before getting into a stance.

Sakura was surprised seeing her crush again. "Sasuke-kun! I knew you would come back to help us against the enemy!" She squealed with hearts in her eyes.

Everyone sighed seeing that the fan girl still didn't break out of her 'Sasuke' phase, and was acting this way even when it was on the battlefield. Naruto didn't really get much of a reaction like that because he got over Sakura a long time ago when he took the training trip with his late sensei Jaraiya. With that in mind, he didn't really care much for what the pink haired kunoichi was acting like right now.

"Hn, let's just get on with this you losers. Don't hold me back." Sasuke said before activating his **Sharingan**, as his pupils changed to a blood red colour with three spinning tomoe around its center. He smirked as he now had with him the dojutsu of his clan and with that, he quickly rushed towards Madara at top speed while the other ninjas watched him.

"**Susanoo**!" The young Uchiha yelled, as a tall purple coloured skeleton possessing horns, a long appendage on its chin and a malevolent grin surrounded him.

"Don't make this mistake Sasuke. I will kill you before you can even blink." Madara exclaimed darkly but he didn't need to attack Sasuke as he was rather surprised to see that the young Uchiha simply approached him and stood by his side with a shark eating grin on his face.

Everyone gasped seeing that Sasuke wasn't fighting against Madara. He wasn't just not fighting against Madara, he was standing beside the enemy like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Sasuke what are you waiting for!?" They all yelled out angrily in unison.

Sakura was wide-eyed seeing her crush "Sasuke-kun!" acting this way but she still thought he looked cool with the enemy."_Sasuke-kun is tricking Madara. That's right! Sasuke-kun would never betray us!_" She exclaimed in her head, trying to come up with any logical explanation.

Naruto was more realistic and knew that his former teammate once again had left them to fend for themselves but only this time, he was siding with the enemy that planned on destroying the entire shinobi race. He wondered if such arrogance was an Uchiha thing and sighed sadly. Even though he knew that Sasuke had betrayed him and the other ninjas on the battlefield, Naruto felt the need to ask the man about it.

"Why? Sasuke what did we do to you for you to side with the enemy? This is Madara Uchiha, the one that wants to kill us all!" Naruto questioned as he couldn't understand what was going on in the young Uchiha's mind right now.

Kurama had a neutral expression while on looking this scene unfold. "**I knew it. Those arrogant fools can never be trusted.**" The bijuu grimly said to itself as the stupidity and arrogance of that wretched clan had shown itself once more.

This was totally madness.

Everyone in Konoha knew that Sasuke was an avenger by heart but for him to turn against them and pick Madara over them was the worst choice that he could have ever made. He had betrayed them to go to Orochimaru for power and even then they had forgiven him. They learned that Sasuke had killed Itachi Uchiha, his own brother that the young man wanted to kill ever since he became a ninja. After all of that, he still was betraying them? What was his reasoning behind this?

The shinobi from the other villages could only watch in horror at the turn of events. The people of Kumogakure had already declared the young man as a kill on sight bingo edit for what he did to Killer Bee in the past. However, Naruto had somehow convinced them to let it go just enough in time for the people of Kumo to realize that Sasuke did not successfully capture their Jinchuriki. Gaara saw the hatred that Sasuke held and knew that the male Uchiha was long gone but Naruto was there to tell him to lose that tone because he could probably save him. The other ninjas that didn't know Sasuke didn't care for him at all because they knew he was a low life traitor and that's all that he'll ever be in his miserable life.

Naruto remembered what Itachi told him, "Protect my little brother Naruto. I leave it in your hands" with the rarest smiles he had ever seen on the elder Uchiha member's face. The blonde had really started to lose his cool with Sasuke but because Itachi had told him this, he still had to believe that the young Uchiha could be saved. However... he frowned seeing Sasuke now. There was no going back and now, Naruto had to act for the betterment for them all.

Sasuke looked blankly at the people on the battlefield with a smirk at the sight of them being so confused right now. He turned towards his former teammate Naruto, "Dobe don't even bother with your lame speech. Now you will all die!" He exclaimed before taking out his sword with a scrawl on his face. He looked at the ninjas with disgust and then went charging at everyone in sight.

Madara smirked seeing this turn of events and then followed suit. This was excellent as the young Uchiha was on his side and that made everything much easier. He saw that Sasuke wasn't as foolish as he originally thought and was proud of that fact.

"I am so sorry Itachi. I really am. I can't help your brother any longer." Naruto said with a sad sigh as he knew what was going to happen now. This was the final straw and Sasuke wasn't going to live through this and he knew that for a fact.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu**!" The blonde shouted as he made as many exact replicas of himself in huge layers of smoke as he possibly could. This was in supplement with his **Kurama's Chakra Mode** now enveloping him, giving him a golden flash like appearance and then charged at both of the Uchiha members with all he had. '_There is no turning back now Sasuke, I hope you find some sort of peace in the afterlife_.' He thought to himself as he quickly began rushing towards his miserable excuse for a teammate and the greatest traitor of them all.

It was a total massacre.

True as they thought, Sasuke was an avenger and he died as an avenger.

"**NOW IS YOUR CHANCE NARUTO!**" Came the roar of Kurama, the 9-tailed fox from inside the blonde's seal.

Naruto struck his former teammate shouting, "**Rasengan!"**, the A-rank jutsu that took the shape manipulation of one's chakra to the highest point possible.

He was proud to say that his father, Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village had created but it was his late sensei, Jiraya of the Sannin that had taught him the legendary technique. Naruto was more proud of the fact that he was the only one that took the jutsu to a whole new level, when he added his chakra nature affinity to it.

As the jutsu connected, it pierced through the young Uchiha's heart along the way, as his limp body fell lifeless on the ground below. Sasuke Uchiha, brother of Itachi Uchiha that lived his whole life as an avenger, succumbed to death because of his own arrogance.

The blonde looked sadly seeing that his former teammate was always going to be a spoiled brat that thought that his dojutsu would always be the answer. He was sure that Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, the gentle spirit that was the one person that he realized didn't succumb to the hatred of the Uchiha clan would be rolling in her grave right now if she was watching this battle and her son acting this way.

His bijuu, Kurama nodded in agreement. "**Good riddance! Now we have one more of those fools to deal with**," It yelled from inside the seal.

Naruto then turned towards his attention towards Madara Uchiha, only to see him laughing hysterically.

"It's your turn. This ends here!" Naruto roared as he made more shadow clones as a diversion to save as many people as he could by taking them away from the battlefield. This was so that they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of the upcoming battle.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Madara Uchiha your reign of terror ends here! I will stop you at all costs!" Naruto shouted with blood oozing down his mouth as he was barely holding it together against Madara.

The battle between the two had been intense and it took a lot out of Naruto to bring himself to this point. Madara had the power of the bijuu on his side and things weren't looking good at all. However Naruto knew that there was a way for him to save the people of this world and bring peace. He had been entrusted that by his late sensei Jiraiya and he would be damned if he let the man down.

The Uchiha founder smirked seeing the young Uzumaki looked at Naruto amusingly before shrugging his shoulders, "How will you do anything? You are not Hashirama. You are not my equal. Don't bother giving me your reasoning because you have none. You will die along with the others around you!" Madara exclaimed and then proceed to activating his **Rinnegan**, as his eyes morphed into a ripple-like pattern, which spread over his eyeballs, with light purple sclerae and a light dark purple irides.

Kurama seethed with rage while observing Madara Uchiha from its Jinchuriki's eyes. "**...to know he has Rikudo ji-ji's eyes!**" The fox growled to itself.

The elder Uchiha then stepped forward in order to try and take control of the battle by harnessing the power of the bijuu that he had under his command using the Gedo Mazo statue. However, his eyes widened when he heard a loud noise in the background and turned to see what the fuss was about. Naruto himself was confused as he looked towards the statue to see what was going on.

The statue was shaking uncontrollably and that caught both Madara's and Naruto's interest, because that sort of action wasn't normal. Madara knew this and he was really intrigued with what was going on.

"**Oi! What is happening with that statue!?**" Kurama growled from inside the seal.

The blonde Jinchuriki shook his head in confusion at the sight of the statue as he was on the same page with the fox right now. "I don't know Kurama but there is only one way to find out!" Naruto exclaimed to his bijuu.

Naruto realized that he might have a chance to change the tides of this battle because of the shaking statue before him. Even if it was a slim chance, he had to take it because he wasn't going to let Madara Uchiha win this war and seeing the man totally oblivious to his surroundings, gave Naruto the window of opportunity. Naruto only hoped that what he was going to do would work out in the end.

He charged towards his opponent with a **Rasengan** in his hand and vanished in a cloud of smoke as he muttered, "**Shunshin no Jutsu!**". This was Naruto's chance because the older Uchiha male didn't realize that this was all part of the plan he had come up with.

Madara looked in shock to see Naruto wasn't aiming that jutsu at him and then turned around to see the blonde striking the statue instead. "You foolish Uzumaki. There is no way you can damage the-" The Uchiha couldn't finish his speech as his eyes widened when he saw the Gedo Mazo cracking from the move. Madara seethed with rage and quickly tried approaching the statue but he was too late.

However, to everyone's shock, the black Zetsu made it just in the nick of time and helped buy some time for his master. Madara smirked at his loyal minion had done the job and looked at the shocked Naruto and his smirk could only grow wider from that. "Good job Zetsu. Now there is no stopping me." He exclaimed to his minion as he arrived at the scene while Naruto could only watch in horror. The blonde had now realized that the leader of the Uchiha clan was going to absorb the power of the remaining bijuu.

Naruto knew that there was only way to save everyone from the terror of Madara Uchiha now. It was a dangerous move but... he had to do it, if it meant saving everyone in the Elemental Nations from that mad man that wanted to control it.

"**I don't know what you're planning Naruto but I don't like it!**" Kurama roared loudly in concern for his blonde Jinchuriki.

The blonde didn't reply to Kurama as he had no time right now. He quickly rushed towards the statue as fast as he could with his **Kurama Chakra Mode** activated and placed his hand on it upon reaching the designated area, causing Madara to go wide-eyed because Naruto had arrived before he could. Naruto then drew blood by biting his thumb and whispered, "**Summoning Style: Curse of Sealing**!" as a blue light enveloped the area, causing the whole Gedo Mazo to shake more uncontrollably than it already was. The light then started to draw itself towards Naruto.

"**W-What... is happen...in...g**" Kurama screamed before its voice got silent making Naruto frown deeply. The blonde was really starting to grow concerned for his bijuu but he didn't have the time seeing as the look on his enemy's face was anything to go on.

"NO YOU FOOL!" Madara screamed as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way that the blonde Uzumaki could have done such a feat. There was no way! He quickly ran towards the shook up statue for a means of stopping what was going on.

The Uchiha tried to negate any effect that Naruto pulled but to no avail and now, could only watch on in rage as the powers of the bijuu were now flowing into the young Uzumaki. Madara seethed at the careless mistake he made to let Naruto live and now he was paying the price in full. There was no way out of it and he clenched his fists while gritting his teeth at the display. He knew that the Uzumaki were a dangerous clan and this had proved it.

Naruto smirked at the look of disbelief on his opponent's face. You lose Madara!" The young man exclaimed as his whole body started to glow with a bright light as he was now in control of all of the chakra of Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki along with his own bijuu Kurama. The power was immense and Naruto couldn't realize how much strength he was feeling coursing through his body right now.

Madara could only grit his teeth to what he was witnessing now and figured that he had only one way to end this, and that was to fight even if the situation seemed against him. He charged Naruto with lightning speeds, only to have his hand slashed off by a swift swipe of youki induced power from Naruto who started smirking as Madara was easily struck down.

"Argghhhh!" The Uchiha leader cried in agony as blood gushed from his body. Madara seethed further knowing how powerful Naruto had become because of this transformation and there was no way for him to win now. This was a total failure!

He paid the ultimate price by challenging Naruto and his reign of terror ended with Naruto piercing his heart and practically all of the cells in his body with his legendary SS-ranked jutsu, **"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" **before the Uchiha could absorb the jutsu with his **Rinnegan**. Madara's body fell to the ground lifeless as the battle was now finally and undeniably over.

The young Uzumaki sighed in relief as he got the element of surprise and defeated his enemy. He turned groggily to see the other ninjas on the other side of the battlefield that he had ordered to get away from the scene and smiled softly, even though he couldn't see them right now.

Madara Uchiha's plan of releasing Juubi, the 10 tails beast that had once caused havoc on the world only for the Sage of the Six Paths to seal it in himself to prevent the world from destruction, was foiled. The Uchiha's plan of turning every human into a mind slave with his "**Infinite Tsukuyomi**" could not be completed and they all had Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki to thank for it all.

Naruto knew that he didn't have much longer since the sealing that he performed required his life as a sacrifice. He wondered why he didn't die as he was supposed to. He looked around the battlefield and saw a white light glowing brightly nearby. He fell to his knees as he grew weaker by the second until he was enveloped in the light itself.

* * *

**Author's note: This is the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it? I have the pairings a secret for now but they will be revealed really soon so don't worry about it! Thanks for reading and stay tuned.**


	2. Flashbacks

**I am proud to present the second chapter of the story to you all. Please keep posting reviews and I will do my best to provide all of you the fastest updates I can. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

"Where am I and what is going on here?" Naruto asked weakly as he started groggily got up. He then began to observe his surroundings.

He was confused as hell and was going to say something else and that was when he fell to his knees, as images of his past started bombarding his mind.

* * *

**Flashback session starts**

* * *

**Naruto at the age of 4**

* * *

"…and stay out you demon brat!" Yelled Maya, the orphanage owner who had just kicked out Naruto from the only residence he had ever known in his life.

Naruto cried as he ran as fast as he could, while hiding from the villagers that were looking at him in disgust and anger. This made no sense to Naruto because he never did anything wrong to the orphanage people. He was always kind to them so why was that orphanage lady so mean to him? Why did she kick him out of his home? He didn't know what to do now!

The young child crawled into a corner and whimpered, "What... What did I ever do to deserve this?" before crying as he continued, "...Why do they keep calling me demon brat?"

The blonde didn't know why the people in the village kept on treating him so badly. He never did anything wrong to them so why was it always him that suffered their wrath? What did he ever do to them? Why did he repetitively get called such mean names? Why him?

Naruto ran from his position towards the Hokage Tower to find the Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. The blonde usually referred to the old man as 'ji-ji' because he always helped him out in the past. As soon as Naruto entered the tower, he started officially panicking with what he heard from the rude receptionist that was outside of the office.

That mean lady told Naruto that the Hokage had gone to a trip to the lands of Sunagakure and wasn't going to be back for a week or so. Naruto instantly started crying and ran all over the village area because he had no where to go now, no where to live. Naruto then saw a cardboard box by the garbage bins in an alley of the village and instantly crawled inside as he slowly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Naruto at the age of 5**

* * *

"Please stop it! Why are you doing this to me!?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as the villagers were beating on him constantly. This happened so much in the past and the people didn't care for the damage they were doing to him. Naruto didn't know why those mean people kept beating him up.

The young child was covered in blood from head to toe from the brutal beatings that the pathetic villagers had given him. Those vicious attacks launched on the blonde were so severe, that even the Kyuubi, the 9-tailed fox that was sealed inside of him during birth, renown for the rapid regeneration that it provided for its Jinchuriki, was having a hard time repairing. The Kyuubi was awake during this time and snorted at the ignorance of the villagers but knew that the child would pull through like he always did. He hated humans but if the child died then he would die as well so he had to repair the damages.

One villager yelled "Shut up you demon brat!" as he picked up a rock and threw it on Naruto's head, causing him to scream in pain while the man started snickering darkly at the crying blonde.

Shouts were heard from all over.

"Execute the demon!"

"This is for our children!"

"Don't let it survive this time!"

They all cheered watching Naruto cry in desperation, openly weeping for them to stop. They chuckled maniacally when the blonde pleaded for someone to save him from the beatings that the villagers inflicted on him, with no remorse what so ever. The villagers were proud of themselves for causing pain to the Kyuubi-brat as they called him and thought that they were doing the right thing in torturing and attacking the blonde.

However that came to a sudden halt because Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage of the Leaf appeared while this was happening, with his ANBU operatives as he had heard the crying in the area. When the Hokage saw what was going on, he began leaking massive killer intent in the direction of the villagers which made everyone in the vicinity fall to their knees, gasping for breath.

He turned his attention towards his operatives who flinched at the cold look on their leader's face. "ANBU arrest the villagers that were behind and take them to the Torture & Interrogation Department." He said before his face hardened further causing everyone to pale in fear. "**SHOW THEM NO MERCY!**" He darkly finished as he breathed painfully.

The group of masked ninja didn't hesitate before rushing into the distance.

The ANBU weren't fools as they knew how their leader was with the young blonde. They didn't want to question the Hokage when he was this made as it was absolute suicide doing so. The ANBU turned to the the people responsible for the attack, who were shouting in protest and simply glared at them, causing them to shrink. The operatives then grabbed the people and then headed towards to the Torture & Interrogation Department. They snickered as they knew that Ibiki, the top interrogator of the Hidden Leaf Village would be having a lot of fun today.

The Hokage quickly ran towards the crying Naruto and held him close. Hiruzen broke down every time he had to save the young child from the villagers, his own people that he trusted more than anything. This sort of actions were not justified and he was furious at his people for doing this to Naruto. Hirzuen could only watch Naruto with tears as he saw the young child squirm painfully in his arms.

"Let's get you to the hospital Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said before saying sadly as he picked up the young blonde and headed to the medical wing.

* * *

**Naruto at the age of 8**

* * *

Things were really looking up for Naruto Uzumaki at long last. A few years back, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village provided him with an apartment to live a few years back. The apartment wasn't that all that luxurious and did not meet the standards of the more extravagant places to live in, but Naruto didn't mind. The blonde was really thankful for his 'ji-ji' for giving him a place of his own seeing as he was on the streets for a while. Hiruzen had asked why Naruto wasn't going home to the orphanage and that was when the blonde told the Hokage what had happened to him.

Hiruzen was pissed as hell when he found out about Naruto getting kicked out of the orphanage and for the child to have been fending for himself ever since. He got depressed because the blonde was really close to him and hearing about what happened made him furious. After calming down from his rage, he quickly called forth his ANBU operatives and immediately had Maya, the orphanage lady executed for her crimes.

However the villagers didn't stop with their ways of cruelty against Naruto and that made him scared. Birthday, just the word should mean happiness for a young child but that wasn't the case for the blonde. The young Uzumaki was targeted the most badly on this day and it was always the single most painful day that he had to face in the year. Now since his birthday was near, Naruto didn't go out and chose to hide underneath a table in the corner of his apartment.

"Please don't beat me up this time. I didn't do anything wrong." Naruto said while sniffling as the tortures he would receive on this day were the worst and the most painful. He looked around and saw that no one was coming in for now and smiled softly.

He quickly made some instant ramen and went to sleep on his bed, hoping that he wouldn't get targeted in the night by the villagers. Fortunately for him, the villagers didn't find him in his place as there was ANBU there to protect him from getting harmed.

* * *

**Naruto at the age of 12**

* * *

The young Uzumaki had been enrolled in the academy for a couple of years now and couldn't be happier about it. After everything that Hiruzen had done for him in the past, Naruto had to prove himself to the old man and make him be proud of his accomplishments. The Hokage was like a surrogate grandfather to Naruto and the blonde wanted to show that he had what it took to become Hokage one day and protect the villagers also.

"…and that concludes today's lecture." spoke the chunnin instructor and class teacher Iruka Umino as he finished reading from his text book. He then closed the book and then put it into his desk drawer and got up from his chair.

Everyone in the classroom sighed in relief knowing that the boring lecture was done. Most of the people were rather smart but even them found it hard to keep their eyes open as they knew exactly how boring the man's lectures truly were. However among the students, were those that actually did fall asleep and they were Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki.

Iruka grew a tick mark on his head upon realizing that three of his students had dozed off during his lecture and that made him furious. He grabbed three board erasers from the desk drawer and then threw them on the trio. "Wake up you idiots!" He yelled with a heated glare aimed at the three young students and glared further seeing that the three were still sleeping.

Everyone else that was awake in the classroom sweatdropped at how lazy their fellow classmates were. They quickly got over that and started laughing hysterically, which caused the three students to slowly open their eyes at the sound of the laughter.

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru rubbed their eyes and then started chuckling sheepishly, as they looked at their fuming teacher who looked at them with his glare intact. They quickly got up and nodded as they made their way out of the class, causing the other classmates to laugh and follow them outside seeing as the lecture was finally done with and they could go home.

Beside Iruka, stood Mizuki the other instructor that was offered the position to teach for this class. Mizuki saw all of this happen and then started smirking inwardly. "Soon you will fall into my hands you demon brat and I will kill you." He darkly said to himself as he slowly began to think about how to execute what he was planning. Iruka looked at the man with a confused look but shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

**Naruto at the age of 13**

* * *

Now it was time for graduation at the academy, at long last. Naruto sighed as he wasn't able to perform the **"Bunshin no Jutsu"** which was a requirement to pass the exam. The blonde had failed two times already and was currently considered the dead last at the academy. Naruto didn't know why but no matter what he did, he just couldn't master that jutsu. He would ponder upon why he couldn't do perform the move but he would turn back with no answers each time and that really infuriated him.

"…you failed Naruto!" Iruka spoke with sadness in his voice.

The class instructor looked at his blonde haired student with a frown because the kid had once again, flunked at the jutsu that was required to pass the graduating exam for the class. He watched on with a sad sigh as Naruto nodded weakly and walked out of the room with his head hung low. During this time, the scarred academy instructor didn't even notice that his helper at the academy, Mizuki was smirking as this plans were coming to fruition.

As Iruka looked around, he saw that Mizuki was no where in sight and he grew curious but shook his head as he turned to leave the classroom as well.

Naruto was currently outside of the academy, kicking stones on the side of the building with frustration. He didn't know how his clones always seemed to be so weird looking when he performed them. He was ashamed that he would have to tell his surrogate grandfather, the Hokage that he had failed the exam again because the blonde really wanted to pass to prove himself to Hiruzen.

"Naruto don't get discouraged. I have a preposition for you to pass and graduate from the academy with flying colours." Came the voice behind Naruto, who immediately perked up at what he just heard. If the man was right, then he could pass after all and that made him really happy.

The voice from behind Naruto was Mizuki, who started chucking at the blonde as he sat down beside him and then looked at him with a fake look of sympathy. The instructor knew that he had to carefully inform Naruto of what to do so that his own plans could be finally completed. Nodding to himself, Mizuki then proceeded with telling Naruto what to do.

The plan was that Naruto had to steal the Secret Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's office. The blonde was really confused with what reasoning the instructor had for him to do such a thing but the man informed him that it was a stealth mission and was of the highest caliber. Naruto was really interested now because he had to do everything he could for him to become a ninja and he nodded happily as he made his way towards the Hokage office.

After getting the scroll, Naruto travelled towards the Forest of Death, where Mizuki told him he would be to pass the test. Naruto was really excited at this point because he could finally pass and become a ninja and save people. Those thoughts only made the blonde run faster towards his destination.

"What are you doing Naruto!?" Iruka screamed as he appeared before the blonde at the Forest of Death.

The instructor had been informed by the Hokage that Naruto had stolen the Scroll of Sealing and the man couldn't believe it. Now he saw that the blonde really did steal the scroll and he was absolutely furious and wanted to know why Naruto did such a thing.

The young blonde blinked before scratching the back of his head while chucking sheepishly. He looked at Iruka with a big smile from his position. "Nothing Iruka-sensei! I took the scroll as I was asked from ji-ji's office. I pass the graduation exam now, right?" He questioned the man happily as he waved the scroll around in his hands, knowing he was almost on the path to becoming a true ninja.

Iruka gasped hearing this and narrowed his eyes. "Who told you this?" The chunnin instructor asked in a serious tone. The man already had a pretty good idea about who it was, but wanted to hear the blonde's explanation first before he could confirm his theories. He had suspected the one person to do this and so, the man waited patiently for an answer.

"It was Mizuki-sensei dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed happily before chuckling sheepishly at his verbal tic. The blonde scratched the back of his head once more with his smile still intact, while looking at the scarred academy instructor.

This just confirmed Iruka's suspicions and before he could say anything to the blonde, Mizuki suddenly appeared behind them who started laughing manically.

"Give me the scroll Naruto!" The white haired instructor at the academy yelled as he looked at the blonde.

Naruto grew confused as to why the man wanted the scroll for himself as he thought it was just a test. What Naruto didn't expect was with the information that followed. The blonde went wide-eyed when he heard Iruka telling him that it was just a plot for the white haired chunnin to steal the scroll. The blonde really started to feel terrible about stealing the scroll from his ji-ji now because he was played from the start. By the white haired traitor no less.

Naruto started to grit his teeth at the revelation but the next piece of information shocked him to the core.

"You know what you are hated Naruto?... It's because you are the 9-tailed fox!" Mizuki shouted before laughing manically as he observed the look of fear and disbelief of the blonde.

Naruto had now realized why the villagers had often referred to him as "Kyuubi-brat" as it made perfect sense. "I am the Kyuubi." He muttered out loud with tears in his eyes knowing now why he was hated, why he was treated like scum and why they belittled him at every chance.

"No you are not, Naruto. I know you are Naruto Uzumaki and not the Kyuubi," Iruka said with a warm look on his face, successfully making Naruto feel much better as he knew now that not everyone hated him in the village.

At the end of the day, Naruto saved Iruka from getting killed by Mizuki by using the **Kage Bunshin Jutsu** as he created over a hundred exact replicas of himself and proceeded with beating Mizuki to an inch of his miserable life. It was that day that Naruto started to become a little more serious in life as he understood what it took to be a ninja and he couldn't be more proud of himself.

* * *

**Naruto at the age of 16**

* * *

The young Uzumaki looked over the Hidden Leaf village from on top of a tower with a smile on his face.

"So they added granny Tsunade's face to the hokage monument huh?" Naruto said to himself while chuckling softly as this only drove his purpose to becoming the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village even more.

He smiled remembering the female Sannin that he saved from herself during the mission he and Jiraiya partook in order to locate her so that she could become Hokage of the Leaf. He chuckled at the amusing memories the two of them shared as he had was had really looked up to the woman as a mother figure. He tugged on the necklace that she gave him which belonged to her grandfather, Hashirama Senju, the 1st Hokage of the Leaf. It was the one thing he made a bet on with Tsunade for learning the **Rasengan** and that made him happy about the recollection of that memory.

Naruto faintly remembered that a few years ago, he was appointed to Team 7 with Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha as his teammates and Kakashi Hatake as the Jounin sensei as it might have been good and everything for the other teams but for him, the time he spent on that team was pointless.

In their time together they had learned only teamwork. Well that was not true at all actually. Sasuke learned much more from the Copy Ninja, seeing as Kakashi had taught the Uchiha his original jutsu, the **Chidori** while Naruto was in the background as he was taught practically nothing. His other teammate Sakura Haruno couldn't care less for her training. As long as her precious "Sasuke-kun!" as with her, she didn't mind being tossed to the side. Naruto didn't understand why Kakashi didn't make a shadow clone to teach him while he taught Sasuke but the blonde didn't really care about that now.

Naruto only had his real sensei Jaraiya of the Sannin to thank for his training because he was the only person who he would ever refer to as his teacher. The toad sage had taught the blonde the **Rasengan**, stealth and among other things. Naruto didn't really care that the man was a pervert because Jiraiya was a really nice person if you talked to him on a regular basis. He also looked at Iruka Umino as his sensei, who was also like his surrogate older brother.

A while back, his teammate Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru of the Sannin in his ridiculous quest for power for killing his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Everyone had realized that Sasuke was a flight risk but still the Hidden Leaf village praised the "Almighty Uchiha-sama" and stated that he would come back after killing his older brother. They had no idea of the nonsense they were sputtering at that time.

After that incident, his sensei Jiraiya took the opportunity in taking him on a three year training trip, which he just came back from. This training trip totally changed Naruto because he had become the ninja that would mark way for a new future in the Elemental Nations.

* * *

**End of Flashback session**

* * *

Things just kept on rushing back by the second making Naruto scream at recalling many painful memories from his past.

"Make it stop." Naruto whimpered as he gritted his teeth in discomfort.

He finally regained his composure to which his trembling stopped. Naruto then turned around when he thought he had spotted a glow and he was right. A bright light once again started to fill the vicinity and Naruto waited for what was to happen to him now.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't want to rush everything so I have a plan for releasing information bit by bit to you all. Please wait to see what will happen to the young blonde now. People might not like the way that other authors have Naruto beaten as a child, but the way I am going about it will teach him something later on in his life, which is what happened. Stay tuned! :)**

* * *

**To Mzr90: Thanks for the review and honestly I understand where you are coming from. I have yet to decide if Erza and Mira would be involved with Naruto as my profile just states that I like the pairing not that I will choose them to be in the story. Other than that I will make Naruto strong so you are right on that part. I just don't like reading weak and sissy Naruto fanfiction as they irritate me to no end. It's done in the series and this is different. Thanks for the support for saying I am a good first time writer as this is my first story. I hope to grow from this in the future. Thanks again!  
**


	3. Where am I?

**Now I happily present to you all the third chapter of my story. Please stay with me as I am moving a bit slow on the crossover part of the story but it will be revealed at a later time. I want this to be as thorough as possible since this is my first fanfiction. Thank you for reading and keep on reviewing!**

* * *

As Naruto groggily woke up, he remembered the white light and wondered what had happened to him.

Then it all came running back.

His past memories, the war, his former teammate Sasuke, Madara Uchiha and practically everything else started returning to him. The young man winced as his brain was hitting an overload but he wasn't tough for nothing so he endured the pain. He mustered up the strength to pick himself up and then saw the most beautiful woman that he had laid eyes on looking fondly at him, and he blushed slightly at her angelic face.

The woman before him had long silvery-white hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a nicely fitted while extremely elegant looking white kimono, which only added to her overall natural beauty.

"**So you have awoken. I have been watching over you ever since you were born and to say it was interesting is quite the understatement. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person Naruto-kun. I know you are wondering where you currently are and I'll answer that. You are in a limbo between life and death. As for myself, I am Kami, the creator of life.**" The Goddess explained as she looked at the blonde with a warm smile.

Naruto could only nod dumbly, knowing now that he was in the presence of Kami herself.

The blonde then looked at the Goddess intently. "So will I be sent to where I am destined to be sent, Kami-sama?" He asked before looking around and saw that it was only the two of them present at this location. He didn't really know why he was called into limbo as he figured that the choice was clear.

Kami blinked in confusion before raising an eyebrow. "**What are you talking about Naruto-kun?**" The Goddess asked in return, as she was rather curious.

"I mean when are you going to send me down below, where I truly belong?" Naruto explained as he couldn't be more confused than he was right now. He understood that he was present with the Goddess of Creation, but why would she even bother talking with him?

Kami gasped loudly with wide-eyes at hearing this from the young man. "**You are among the purest souls I have ever seen, Naruto-kun. How could you even speak of such a thing?**" She questioned sternly while narrowing her eyes at him.

In front of her was Naruto who had saved the ninja world from total destruction and he was implying that he belonged in hell?

Naruto sighed in relief before a look of hope formed in his eyes as he asked, "So did it work? Did I save them?"

The young man was really interested to hear if he was successful in his efforts. After all he had done everything for his village, including the other villages of the Elemental Nations. Sacrificing his life meant nothing to him since he knew that he did the right thing, by saving them from the maniac that is known as Madara Uchiha. He stood there patiently as anxiously waited for a reply from the Goddess.

Kami's expressions changed as her look now held nothing sadness."**You did save them Naruto-kun and congratulations for doing so by the way. I am really proud of you but at the same time, really angry at what happened after your passing.**" She answered before looking down in shame, still not getting over what she had to witness earlier.

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes at the Goddess, as he couldn't find words to give in response. Kami saw this and sighed sadly as she slowly made her way towards him and placed her hand on his forehead.

The blonde was going to ask what she was doing but it was then, that a new barrage of images started rushing into his head.

* * *

**Inside Naruto's head.**

* * *

The people that were watching from a faraway distance rushed towards the battlefield. They cheered when they saw Madara Uchiha's corpse but frowned seeing that Naruto had passed away as well.

More and more people started to gather around as a result.

Gaara Subaku the fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure, Onoki the third Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, A the fourth Raikage of Kumogakure, Mei Terumi the fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure and Tsunade Senju the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure were also present with the rest of the shinobi on the battlefield as their wounds had finally been treated by the medical teams that came by a short while back.

"Let's all mourn for the loss of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze who saved the ninja world as we know it," The kages said while looking at the fallen figure of Naruto with a soft expression on their face.

They had burned Madara's body so that there would be no way for the Uchiha to ever get revived again. Everyone was relieved that their number 1 enemy of all time was finally dead and they indeed had only one person to thank for their survival. Everyone lowered their heads and mourned for their blonde hero except for a select few.

Those people belonged to the Hidden Leaf village.

As it turned out. the villagers of the Leaf still thought of Naruto as the Kyuubi reincarnated and were beyond happy that he was finally dead. This was confirmed when everyone on the grounds of the battle field saw the group of Leaf ninja cheering as they eyed the corpse of their war hero.

Ninjas from the other villages could only growl with anger at the display.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Saving your pathetic village from my instable condition, protecting every single one of you from Pein's invasion and now keeping you alive from Madara Uchiha, you still hate him?" Gaara roared as he raised his killer intent at the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, wondering why his best friend was loyal to such disgusting people in the first place.

A, Onoki and Mei agreed wholeheartedly with the Kazekage as they glared at the villagers of Konoha with a look of disgust on their face. The kages had made it their goal to proclaim their respect for Naruto as they believed the blonde to be their true hero. What they were witnessing from the Leaf ninja didn't make sense to them at all, knowing that the person they were disrespecting happened to be their one and only saviour.

Onoki stepped forward as his expression hardened. "We will honor the sacrifice Naruto made for every one of us. He has brought us victory and he will be remembered for all times!" The old man roared as loudly as he could, to which the shinobi of Iwagakure cheered at the top of their lungs in agreement.

The villagers of Konoha didn't agree as one shinobi calmly walked forward to where Naruto's body as he slowly gathered oil in his mouth which was created by chakra, spitting it out. "**Fire Style: Flame Bullet Jutsu!**" The Leaf ninja muttered as he ignited the oil, and a flame bullet was launched at Naruto's dead corpse. The body started burning it into smithereens and the jutsu user simply stepped back with a smirk.

Ninjas from the other villages could only watch this with shock and anger.

"What kind of monsters are you people?" The true followers of the war hero shouted in unison, as they raised their killer intent to an all-time high. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, as it was a horrendous display.

Many of the Leaf ninja smirked and chanting was heard all over the battlefield.

"The demon is dead!"

"We can sleep easily from now on!"

"Let's burn his belongings in the village as well!"

Mei, A, Gaara and Onoki were watching this with suppressed rage as they wanted to destroy Konoha completely for what they did to the hero that saved them all from destruction. However, they kept their thoughts to themselves seeing as Naruto wouldn't want them to act this way towards his village because even after all that they had done to him in the past, he was still so forgiving.

They turned to Tsunade who they thought was someone special to Naruto and were shocked to the core to see that she was rejoicing as well as she chanted along with her shinobi with a bright smile on her face. The kages could watch this in honor as they didn't know what to say.

Tsunade turned to see the looks of disbelief on her fellow kages face. She huffed as she caught her breath seeing as she was cheering so loudly before darkly saying, "I was only using the brat for the money his parents had in their accounts to pay off my gambling debts. I always hated him because Kushina was like a daughter to me and that Kyuubi brat killed her and I have been hating him ever since. Jaraiya was a fool to have ever cared for him in the first place!"

The Legendary Medic finished with a smirk and then started to cheer once again at the top of her lungs. The villagers of Konoha cheered along with their Hokage with a bright smile on their face, knowing that the woman was a true hero in their eyes. "Good riddance to the Kyuubi-brat!" They all roared as now, they were finally free from Naruto forever.

The other kages glared at Tsunade and the people of her village with disgust. Their killing intent leaked, making the ones that were cheering stop dead in their tracks as a look of fear surfaced to their features.

"From here on out Konoha is our enemy. For doing such a thing to the one person I trusted more than anyone in the pathetic village of the leaves, I hereby cut all ties to Konoha." Gaara said coldly as finally regained his composure.

The red haired leader of the Sand couldn't believe the nerve of that damn Hokage, sputtering such nonsense about his best friend, who had repetitively saved his life. The shinobi of Sunagakure roared in approval as they agreed with their Kazekage's words completely. They quickly turned towards the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village with a heated glare on their face.

A turned to his villagers as his expression held coldness, "Kumogakure cuts all ties to Konoha as well. Any alliance we had in the 5-kage summit is hereby nullified. To do this to the one person I admired, you all deserve worse!" He roared at the end of his speech before a blazing glare formed on his face as he eyed the Leaf ninja.

The shinobi of Kumogakure nodded without hesitation with their Raikage's words and chanted Naruto's name as their savior. They had the pleasure of seeing the blonde in action during the war and they respected him highly. They couldn't believe that the people of Konohagakure were such monsters!

"We have held great hatred for Konoha for Minato Namikaze for what he had done in the past during the 3rd ninja war. Now from what I see here we had it right the first time. Konoha will remain Iwagakure's enemy and it will stay that way for all times. I respect the gaki for his accomplishments here and he will be considered a hero for my people but Konoha is of no concern to us." Onoki said harshly as he looked over at his villagers before taking a deep breath, and then glaring at the people of Konoha.

Ninjas from Iwagakure smiled brightly and cheered for the hero that had saved them all from Madara's wrath. Naruto was their saviour and they would respect him for all times to come. They immediately turned towards the shinobi of Konohagakure as a snarl formed on their face.

Mei turned towards her people before yelling, "People of Kirigakure! Naruto is our savior and the village he died to protect has abandoned him to the worst degree possible. We will not be a part of any alliance to such a disgraceful group of ninjas and civilians. We also cut our ties to Konoha!"

The leader of Kirigakure proceeded with raising her right hand before loudly chanting Naruto's name. Her villagers quickly followed suit as they began roaring with approval with their own chants. The Mist villagers quickly turned towards the people of the Leaf as they looked at them with disgust and anger, wondering what was wrong with them.

Tsunade gasped at what just happened as she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it! Her village lost all ties... all because of the Kyuubi brat? He was to be remained hated forever, so why were the other villagers so adamant on looking at him with pride and respect? Kushina was like her daughter so it didn't make sense to her at all. Naruto being born was the reason Kushina died, and that was the reason why Tsunade hated him so blindly. The brat doesn't deserve the respect. No way!

"No you can't do this! The brat deserved what was coming to him and now, we are finally free from his chaos. Don't do this to our village. It's not fair!" The Legendary Medic exclaimed with a pleading face, trying to come up with some way that could change the mind of the other villagers. They needed to understand that the Kyuubi-brat was to be hated and not respected.

The Leaf ninja were also shocked to see that they lost all of their alliances. They agreed with their Hokage as it was their duty to kill their enemy, which they considered was the Kyuubi-brat of their village. They didn't care that Naruto saved them all because they thought that Madara was doing a good thing for them. They understood that he was going to put an end to the Kyuubi-brat and that meant only good things. Why are the other villagers respecting the brat!?

Gaara growled as he turned towards the Hokage with a heated glare, causing Tsunade to shrink. "This is what you deserve Tsunade. You and your villagers will be punished for your unjustified hatred for Naruto. Now get the hell out of here before we start killing you pathetic group of people!" The Kazekage roared coldly before turning away from the disgusting woman.

The redhead didn't want to hear any more nonsense from the foolish woman, nor did he want to look at her disgusting villagers either. He believed in Naruto with all his heart and considered the blonde to be his best friend. What the people of Konoha did to him, showed him that they were never to be trusted. He was the Jinchuriki of Shukaku and understood what it felt to be hated for something which wasn't under one's control. However, what he felt in his village paled in comparison to what his best friend felt. There was no way that he was ever going to hear such nonsense from those fools again.

A, Mei and Onoki nodded in agreement before they made the same comment to their villagers. Every shinobi of Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure followed suit with their eyes narrowed at the people of Konoha. They wanted nothing more than to wipe them off the map because of their blind hatred towards the one they considered to be their true hero. However, they halted in their thoughts as they remembered the forgiving nature of Naruto and sighed deeply before reluctantly letting the disgusting Leaf ninjas go.

The ninjas in question didn't spare a second to get away from the battlefield. They knew now that they were in grave danger as all of the other villagers had now cut ties with them, so they had to think of something fast. They realized that they shouldn't have done what they did to Naruto in front of the other villagers, seeing as they will never forgive them. They thought they did the right thing by destroying the Kyuubi brat's body, but sighed knowing that it's in the past now. They could do nothing but frown at the glares they were receiving from the other villagers and slowly walked towards Konoha.

Sakura smirked as she turned towards her friend before saying, "The demon is dead and I am so happy now! Just as soon as we get back to the Hidden Leaf Village, I will mourn for my Sasuke-kun as he deserves it and not that stupid demon."

Ino matched her friend's smirk and gave her a nod as she agreed wholeheartedly. The both of them wanted nothing more than to hold a beautiful funeral for Sasuke Uchiha, and hail him as a true hero for what he did. From what they understood, it was that Sasuke came to kill Naruto on the battlefield so that should be hailed as leadership quality.

"My tou-san was right about him all along. I played my part telling that demon that he was someone special to me to get his secrets. Well good riddance." Hinata said before chuckling darkly, causing Ino and Sakura look at her with a bright smile as they gave her a happy nod.

Neji couldn't get angrier at hearing this. He admired Naruto's resolve ever since he was defeated by him at the Chunnin Exams. He started remembering what he told the blonde during those exams, most referring to his cage seal. Now he was starting to understand why the Hidden Leaf village was cursed. It was simply because they held such petty blind hatred.

Shikamaru, Choji and Shino were depressed by this as well. They didn't think of Naruto as the Kyuubi reincarnated, but they just simply didn't care much about him in the past. Now they realized how wrong they truly were, as the true colors of their fellow villagers had started to show itself. The trio did not like what they were seeing at the moment. It was not the village they knew of.

As it turned out only Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jaraiya, Teuchi Ichiraku, Ayame Ichiraku, Neji Hyuuga and Iruka Umino, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi, and Udon were the ones that truly admired Naruto and respected him. Those people knew the sort of person the blonde really was.

Among them were neutral parties that just didn't care what happened to Naruto, but didn't hate on him either. They just simply didn't care about him.

The rest of Konoha placed blind hatred for him and now they were going to suffer greatly for it.

The Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage and Raikage frowned deeply at the horrendous display of the Hidden Leaf village as their hatred as going to kill them in the future and it was looking to be by their hands if they had anything to say about it. They disrespected the efforts of their hero Naruto and were so cruel to him and that sort of thing never slides without having severe consequences.

The villagers of Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure and Kumogakure seethed in rage when they saw the retreating figures of the shinobi of Konohagakure. They admired Naruto for his efforts and he would be their hero for all times to come but for the villagers of Konoha to do that to him was unforgivable! Those damn people were lucky that their kages were here or it the entire battlefield would have become strained by Konoha's blood.

After everything Naruto did for them, they still hated him.

The kages now had their new alliance to maintain and they dubbed it "**The Great Naruto Alliance**" and walked to the war headquarters to finalize their alliance.

Of course they had to inform the other smaller villages that Naruto was thought fondly of to let them know what Konoha did to their hero.

* * *

**Outside Naruto's head.**

* * *

Naruto fell to his knees with tears rolling down his face at what he had to see. He lowered his head before weakly saying, "I… I did everything I possibly could for them. I was tortured and hated by them. I was sold overpriced items and the food I ate was rotten at most times. Now this happens to me? Why… why me?"

This was the most painful thing he had ever had the displeasure of witnessing in his life.

Seeing Tsunade the person that he looked up to as a mother-figure was using him, for her own selfish needs? This was becoming too much for him to bare. She had played him perfectly and he didn't even bother checking on her emotions to see what she really felt about him, because Naruto thought that the woman really cared about him. Why did Tsunade blame him for his mother's death? What kind of reason was that to hate him? There so many other things that he could think of, but knew that it just wasn't worth it any more and accepted that with a heavy heart.

Even Hinata hated him? Sure he had known about her stalking him and would have considered the female Hyuuga as a little sister, if she actually talked to him. Hearing Hinata using him to get secrets out of him was really starting to get on his nerves.

He knew about Sakura and Ino. Of course he did. Ever since he was young, those two would fawn over Sasuke like lost puppies and didn't do anything else. It disheartened Naruto thinking more about this because the traitor of the village he resided from, would get hailed so much for doing nothing but betray them constantly. He wasn't surprised by what they thought of him because it was clear as day in his eyes.

Naruto had to smile softly at the ones that did respect him. His friend Gaara and the other kages that stood up for him and respected him, really did rekindle his spirits exponentially. His smile brightened at the sight of the villagers of those respective kages being so kind in their words and cheering him on. The blonde realized that those 4 Great Ninja Villages would only grow stronger from now on. He held no more feelings towards Konoha, not any more. For what they did... it was simply the last straw. The young man smiled and silently wished that the ones that really did respect him, would grow stronger and prosper.

Kami shed a few tears seeing Naruto so broken and slowly gave him a sad nod. "**I am so sorry for you having received such pain Naruto-kun and believe me it tore me up seeing you get hurt and even now it is hard for me to keep it together. However it is not over.**" The Goddess said softly as she kept her soft eyes fixed on the blonde.

Naruto looked at the Goddess with mild surprise, negating everything that he had to see in his mind. Rubbing his eyes, he wiped away the tears he had and smiled softly as he looked over at her. "What do you mean Kami-sama?" He asked as his curiosity was now officially peaked.

Kami wiped her tears and gave Naruto as her expressions turned to warmth. "**I am giving you a chance to start over with a new life Naruto-kun.**" The Goddess of Creation said while she smiled softly, seeing the small look of hope that was slowly surfacing in the young man's eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the end of the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now let's get some facts straight. I made Tsunade evil and why? I felt like it. Cliche? I don't really care about that because I don't understand how it was such. Honestly, it is a new twist for me as I have seen it in really rare occasions. As for the other villagers of Konoha that still hate Naruto with a passion well I felt like adding that too. The Hinata part? Well you didn't expect that either did you? Yep surprise surprise! What happened to Kurama and the powers of the other bijuu that Naruto absorbed in the first chapter? That will be explained in the next one.**

**I want to make this fanfiction unique and that may cause a lot of people to either read the further chapters with interest or could just simply drive them away. As it is my first story I plead to you all to keep reading as it will only encourage me to write more and improve for the future. What problems I may have in my writing can get solved if the people that are interested talk to me and keep on helping me through my first time here. Thank you so much once again for reading!**

* * *

**To mahpa: Thanks for the review buddy! I will post the pairings as a secret as I want this story a little lengthy so it will be done a little chapters ahead. I am planning something which could either break my story entirely or could just add to its image so stay tuned. Thanks again!**

* * *

**To Mzr90: I am sorry I couldn't get back to you when you sent me your private message. My account is brand new so I cannot look at my inbox until 24 hours have passed so I will reply back when the error message gets removed from my profile under messages. Oh and I agree. I will have a struggle phase later on in the story to show how he progresses in the upcoming chapters so don't worry about that. The part of Naruto getting beat up as a child, well I will have a lot of things that don't follow the series so that may be help out. I want him to feel that hatred for him to overcome it later. It is a part of the story so I hope you can understand that and keep reading if it interests you later on.**

**Honestly I like reading Naruto fanfiction more than watching the series to be honest with you. There will come times when I will ask how the story is going and I might ask you in advance so please stay with me on this. Thanks so much for sticking around for another review.**


	4. Explanations

**I hope you are all with me from the last chapter. I know it was a new idea and that may have drove some of you away but honestly I wanted a change from the usual stuff so I thought I might play around with the story a little bit. Don't hate on me because of that because I am just starting here and I need some creativity in me to get better at writing. Thanks to those that are still with me. Let's continue!**

* * *

The young man was frozen with what he just heard from the Goddess of Creation.

"…a new life Kami-sama? Naruto slowly asked, not wanting to trust his voice.

Of course he was interested considering the fact that had faced such hardships in his life in the Elemental Nations all because of his home village. Even though he had been given a new perspective in life seeing the way that the other villages were looking at him with so much respect and admiration, Naruto couldn't help but think that his past life was too blank.

Taking those points in mind, why wouldn't he jump for the offer from the Goddess herself?

However, Naruto wondered why he was being presented with such a great honor but he knew better than to judge the Goddess for her decision. Therefore the blonde just stood there as he waited anxiously for her answer.

Kami nodded before smiling softly. "**You will be sent to a new dimension is what I mean Naruto-kun. I strongly believe that you deserve another chance in life and I know for a fact that if anyone is of a need for a new start, it is you Naruto-kun. You will live a new life without the hatred that you faced in hidden leaf village and you will be away from the ninja world itself. You have done enough for that place and I believe it's time for you to move on.**" She explained as she was more than happy to grant this opportunity to the young man.

Having seen Naruto's past life and everything he had to endure yet keeping true to himself, gave the Goddess all the more reason to do so.

Naruto smiled in return and picked himself up as he had to stay strong throughout this. "Okay Kami-sama you have me sold so I totally agree! When can I be sent to whatever place you are going to send me to!? I am ready as I'll ever be!" He exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

The young blonde knew that living a new life could finally give him a shot at happiness, and he wouldn't miss that for anything. He deserved that much, for what he had to endure in the past.

Kami chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm as her smile deepened. "**Hahaha easy there Naruto-kun! Before I send you to the place I have picked out for you, I have to talk to you about a few things first.**" The Goddess chirped cheerfully, as she was pleased to see Naruto back to his usual and cheery self.

"Umm before that Kami-sama I have to ask something as it is really important to me. Can you please tell me what happened to Kurama and the other bijuu after the war? I couldn't sense their beings anywhere. I completely forgot to ask you about them earlier." The blonde pleaded to the Goddess.

Naruto wanted to know if his friend Kurama, the 9-tailed fox was alright as he couldn't sense its presence anymore. He couldn't feel his bijuu when he absorbed the powers of the Gedo Mazo statue so he was really concerned about the fox that he considered to as his friend.

During the training trip with Jaraiya of the Sannin, Naruto learned a lot of things. He remembered the first time he had a friendly conversation with his bijuu and he smiled fondly at remembering it as it was the first time that the two of them sparked a bond with each other.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Naruto was in his mindscape where he was face to face with Kyuubi. This was the 9-tailed fox that would have completely obliterated the hidden leaf village and its people if it wasn't for Naruto's father Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage of the village saving everyone by sealing the bijuu into his son and making him the jinchuriki.

Even though Naruto had hated Minato Namikaze for having made his life a living hell, he knew better than to keep up with his blind hatred as that will only get you killed due to the fact that hatred will only manifest over time. He knew that in order to become stronger, he needed to overcome that hatred.

The fox looked at the blonde with a hardened expression."**What do you want!?**" It growled from its cage, as it was annoyed to see its jailor again.

Naruto rolled his eyes around at the bijuu amusingly. "Well furball I want to learn to harness your powers for one!" He exclaimed before ending his little overdramatic sentence with a smirk.

This made Kyuubi grow a tick mark on its head as it was now glaring at the young Uzumaki.

"**You stupid mortal! Come closer to this cage and say that! I dare you!**" Kyuubi roared as it couldn't believe the nerve of its Jinchuriki. To say such a thing to the almighty Kyuubi-sama?

Naruto laughed hysterically at the sight as this was turning into a great form of entertainment for him. It was better entertainment than what his sensei, Jaraiya who he had dubbed as 'ero-sennin' would do, which was peeping at female hot springs all day with that childish giggle. Naruto knew better than to disrespect the private lives of the women in those hot springs so he would never reduce to the antics of his sensei. He would find something better to do.

The blonde chuckled further before his expression softened. "I was just joking around Kyuubi. I like to prank from time to time and this is no different. I just want us to become friends. We've been at each other's throats for a long time and I believe that I can rid you of your hatred if you allow me to that is. You are misunderstood Kyuubi and I know for a fact that you aren't evil. For all the times you saved me in the past I refuse to believe it." He explained as he knew how important this was for him. No one else thought it was a good idea at the time but he knew differently of course.

Kyuubi gasped inwardly and now looked at Naruto with peeked interest, as this response was surprising to say in the least.

'_**Could you be the one Riduko-ji-ji spoke of?**_' Kyuubi thought to itself.

The fox shot him a nod before stating, "**Alright I am listening but I won't make it easy on you Naruto.**"

The bijuu wasn't sure whether or not to trust the blonde but there was always a chance that he could be right. The 9-tailed fox had been waiting for a long time for this moment to pass.

Ever since he was sealed into Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki, its hatred grew even further. That was because the Riduko Sennin, Kyuubi's grandfather figure said that there would come someone that would be the embodiment of himself and to wait for that day to come as that person will remove its hatred. Now Kyuubi wanted to see if his grandfather figure was telling the truth all along.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Kyuubi." Naruto said with a smile as he looked over at his bijuu. He realized that they could really become friends in the future and smiled at the thought of that.

"**Call me Kurama as it is my real name.**" Kyuubi replied with a grin before it pushed Naruto out of the mindscape.

For the first time in a long time, the 9-tailed fox that knew of nothing but hatred, felt as if a weight has been lifted and now it was more at peace with itself.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

After that Naruto and Kurama only got closer as time passed. They actually grew to become close friends that could trust each other completely. Kurama explained to him of how the Riduko Sennin was like a grandfather-figure to the bijuu which made Naruto understand everything a lot better his friend's background and the story of the Sage of the Six Paths he had heard so little about that was just considered as a rumor by a vast majority of people.

Kurama had informed him of the **Rinnegan** and that really helped out in his fight against Pein as having fought that battle without the necessary knowledge would have been tough to administer. That was considering the fact that he didn't learn his **Sage Mode** during that time. If he had then he would had no troubles in defeating the Akatsuki leader with the skill that not even his late sensei Jiraiya was able to perform perfectly seeing as the toad sage looked like an actual toad while doing so.

Kami looked at Naruto with a smile before saying, "**Kurama and the other bijuu were sent to Makai, their homeland. They are finally back to be home and it was all because of your help. In their moment of passing, they all thanked you greatly for what you did for them by setting them free and for finally living the life that the Riduko Sennin wanted for them. Kurama wanted me to tell you that you are the first friend it had and said "I wish the kit the best" as it put it.**"

Kami herself was shocked to see Kurama finally opening up to a mortal as Naruto was the first one to do such an impossible task other than the Riduko Sennin himself. Remembering the time when the Sage of the Six Paths prophesized of his second coming in the embodiment of someone, she had always known that it was Naruto to become that person however she was keeping that for now. She had time to process that considering she saw everything that happened in Naruto's mindscape the first time Kurama and the blonde kick started their friendship.

Naruto smiled brightly hearing that and silently prayed for the wellbeing of his dear friend that was so misunderstood that it was crazy. He knew better than to judge Kurama in the past and looking back at his achievements in the war and his friendship with the bijuu, he was right all along. He knew now that Kurama and the other bijuu were happy seeing as they were finally sent back to their home. He was sad that his friend had to leave but he knew better than to ask of Kurama of staying with him considering the fact that he had his own family in Makai. He sighed in relief with the explanation.

"Thank you Kami-sama so much for telling me all of this. I really appreciate it." Naruto said with a warm smile as he looked over at the Goddess of Creation.

Naruto felt more at peace than he ever felt before seeing as his friend was happy in his new life. He started to remember the times when he would just sit down in the mindscape with Kurama in front of him and them just talking about things in general. It was a good time but it was time to move on.

Kami nodded happily with a smile. "**You're welcome Naruto-kun. Before moving to their next life Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama wanted me transfer their a small portion of their chakra to you. Kurama being the exception pleaded to me to transfer a part of its abilities to you. I will grant their request now Naruto-kun!**" She chirped cheerfully before walking towards Naruto and placing her hand on his chest.

It was just then, lights of various colors started to enveloped the young man.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he felt new and incredible power coursing through his veins. As the light was slowly yet gradually beginning to dissipate from his being, he started to pant heavily as the transfer was more taxing for his body than he originally thought.

The young blonde mentally thanked the bijuu for all of their help and support and hoped that his friend Kurama was doing well in Makai and that they could meet each other again in the near future. Even after being sent back home, the bijuu left behind this amazing gift for him and it made him grin as he pictured them with him in his mindscape and chuckled how strange it would be to have all 9 bijuu in his mindscape. He pictured Shukaku trying to shoot its sand on Matatabi who would scratch him in return. He laughed inwardly like a maniac at just the thought of that happening.

"Thank you so much Kami-sama for all that you have done for me. You watched over me and prayed for my wellbeing. Even though you couldn't do much for me in a physical sense I can see that you were mentally helping me move forward in life so I thank you." Naruto explained warmly, not knowing how else to thank Kami for watching over him when he thought no one else did.

The Goddess of creation smiled brightly at the young man and looked at him fondly. Of course she would be looking after him. After all, he was the Child of Prophecy. However she knew that his title didn't make a difference to her because Naruto was one of the purest souls imaginable, and she would always help those that are as pure hearted as the blonde before her.

Kami looked at him with soft eyes before saying. "**It was my pleasure Naruto-kun and please stop calling me by that honorific so just call me Kami. Also there is now the part where I have to tell you about the new world where I am going to send you.**"

The Goddess paused so that the blonde would understand everything completely. There was a lot that she had to explain to the young man, so she wanted him to be comfortable so that she could continue.

"Okay Kami-chan I understand." He replied with a smile before giving her a nod of approval.

The blonde couldn't help but feel grateful for the Goddess being so kind towards him. How couldn't he? She was basically giving him a second chance at a new life and that was something that he thought was impossible. However, knowing that Kami was so caring towards him showed the young man that he had nothing to worry about now.

Naruto's mind drifted toward the memories he received on after the war. Thinking about Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure and Iwagakure starting to become one with each other and achieving true peace was something he was really looking forward to seeing in the future. Their respective kages A, Gaara, Mei and Onoki were working well together as he watched but knew that their connections would only grow over time and he was really happy for those villages.

As his thoughts turned towards Konohagakure, his eyes narrowed. He still couldn't believe how hidden Tsunade made herself from him. He often wondered if Tsunade had ever told his sensei Jiraiya the truth or if Jiraiya was in on it too. Naruto mentally slapped himself on the face as he growled at himself for even thinking about the toad sage being that cruel towards him. He cared really deeply for him and he knew that considering the fact Tsunade said so herself when she rejoiced on his death.

The Goddess smiled mischievously at the new honorific Naruto chose to address her with.

Nodding in return, Kami smiled as she cleared her throat."**Now listen carefully Naruto-kun. Where I am going to send you is a place called Earthland. This world is inhabited by energy that is similar to chakra that you are familiar with. This energy is known as magic. Now magic can be divided into two categories. The first is Caster Magic which** **is generated and expelled from the caster's body, as opposed to magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. The second type of magic is Holder Magic which requires a mage to employ an external source to be produced. Instead of a ninja as you are familiar with, there are mages in this new world. You will still have chakra so you can still perform your jutsu but you will also have magic inside of you so that you can become mage as well**," She explained before talking a short pause, to let this information sink in.

The Goddess wanted Naruto could take all of this information in before continuing what she had to say to him. This was a new world she was sending him to so she had to explain everything as best as she could, so he could understand things completely. After all this was going to be a world where the blonde would have no experience in being considering the things he had seen in the Elemental Nations would be nothing compared to the things that he would see in Earth Land.

Naruto gasped hearing this and he went wide-eyed with the possibilities. There was choice one where he could simply stick with his ninja skills that he knew of. Choice two where he could get his chakra removed and reinstating it with magic. Last but not least, he also had the chance to become a mage of this new world known as Earthland and would still be a ninja that he already was?

This was great news indeed and he just couldn't wait to embark on his new adventure now! For now the blonde had to hear what the Goddess had to say.

"**Apart from this Naruto-kun there are Guilds as you had villages in the Elemental Nations. These Guilds have a Master to lead them as you had your Hokage in the Hidden Leaf village and the kages of the other villages. What you need to know is that there are several Guilds to choose from in Earthland. Your best bet is to join the Guild known as Fairy Tail and I will send you as close to the destination as I can when I teleport you from this place. From there you will continue your journey towards the Guild and observe the new life you are going to live in. You will also need training to become a mage and I will let you in on what to do about that later on as well so don't worry about that for now.**" Kami continued before she took a deep sigh, as she saw the wide-eyed Naruto after hearing this from her.

The Goddess of Creation chuckled melodiously at the sight as it was quite humorous to say in the least.

Naruto nodded dumbly at the explanation. "…wow" He mumbled as he didn't know what more to say, while Kami giggled angelically in return. The young man scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly upon noticing this, as he regained his composure from the new information he just heard.

'_Master huh?_' The blonde thought to himself as he was getting more interested in going to the new and strange world now than he ever was. He was wondering what sort of goal he would set up for himself in Earthland. Naruto remembered the time he would just stare at the Hokage monument in the Hidden Leaf village."_I'm going to be Hokage someday!_" He would exclaim in the past and recalling that time, the blonde sighed upon that damn corrupt village, from which had harmed him so many times over in the past.

"I'm too forgiving for my own good. That's why I had such a hard time even seeing a traitor like Sasuke-teme dying." He muttered to himself before seeing that he had been deep in thought for a while now and that the Goddess would be rather concerned.

Naruto smiled as he turned toward Kami. "This is a lot to take in Kami-chan. Well I understand everything much better now and I am sure there are more things that I must know also as I can tell you aren't quite finished with your explanation about Earthland." He explained with a slight look of adventure in his eyes.

He remembered the time that Jiraiya told him about the learning of the jutsu that even his father, Minato Namikaze had learned and that was to add an elemental affinity to the **Rasengan**. The look that he had was priceless so he could see the Goddess' reaction in his mind.

True to Naruto's thoughts, Kami giggled slightly in agreement at the look he had on his face. She looked at him intently before saying, "**You will learn more about the Guilds and various styles of magic amongst other things in greater detail from the master in Fairy Tail when you join the Guild. However that is not everything that I wanted to tell you. Before you leave this limbo state I have something rather special planned for you as a departure gift to Earthland as it will be interesting for you and I am sure you will love it.**"

The Goddess paused to let this information sink into the young man. She mentally chuckled knowing that what she had stored for the young man, would undeniably shock him to the core. She could picture the reaction now and could only giggle at the thought.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at this as this was totally unexpected. He was already given a chance to start a new life in Earthland and to become a mage as well, as well as keeping in tune with his ninja background with his chakra still intact. He would be proud to say that the Goddess doesn't do such a thing for just anyone so he was really honored that Kami would be so keen on seeing him with the best possible things possible. What caught his attention was the departure gift that she mentioned. She already gave him so much and the bijuu gave him a special gift as well so what more was there to come? He could only look anxiously in anticipation.

"What are you talking about Kami-chan?" Naruto asked as he was rather confused.

Kami giggled angelically once more upon seeing the confused state. "**You'll thank me for this Naruto-kun! Here is your surprise gift.**" The Goddess exclaimed before raising her right hand, as a bright white light started glowing.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened as the light glowed brighter by the second.

Naruto, upon hearing the loud creaking noise as the door opened, turned around to see what the fuss was about. Just as he did, he had to cover his eyes immediately as the light was too bright for him to currently see past. He rubbed his eyes as the hazy feeling in his eyes started to dissipate and saw the white light from the door had dimmed and so Naruto looked intently who would walk out that door. What he saw made him go wide-eyed at what he saw and his jaw dropped in shock.

"How…" Naruto said to himself before weakly continuing,"…how is this possible?"

Slight tears escaped the young man's eyes, as he didn't know what more to say because of what was being displayed before his eyes. In front of him were the people that he thought he would never see again in his lifetime.

True to Kami's assumptions, Naruto did get shocked to the core seeing what she had in store for him.

The Goddess of creation giggled once more upon seeing Naruto's reaction and knew that she had made the right choice in her gift. It pleased her greatly seeing that the young man so happy because she had the displeasure of watching his childhood and the entire past life of his. Only other than a few brief moments in the Hidden Leaf village did he know happiness and the only time that he ever felt alive was when he left the village with Jiraiya. She knew how ruthless the people in Konoha truly were and sighed sadly to see such arrogant and blind minded people. Kami knew that for a fact that Naruto would finally get his well-deserved share of bliss if his current state could be taken as an example.

"**Enjoy Naruto-kun!**" Kami chirped cheerfully with a bright smile as she looked at the young man, whose eyes were slowly starting to water. The Goddess smile never wavered as tears began trickling down her cheeks, at the scene that was about to unfold.

* * *

**Author's Note: Who were the people that appeared at the door? Did you like the flashback between Kurama and Naruto? Did you like the gifts that Naruto received from the bijuu and a portion of Kurama's abilities that he has now received? What more is there to come for the young blonde? Are you curious to the girls Naruto will get paired with?**

**To find the answers to these questions you will have to stay tuned to find out. I know that this is a rather slow pacing story but you will have to endure it for a while. I want to squeeze every little detail I can possibly bring out for this story. Being the first one that I've written I plan on doing the best that I can. Keep on reviewing and giving me more ideas for the story itself. I will try to answer any questions or comments you guys have for me. Thank you for reading and sticking with me!**

* * *

**To BloodINCarnate:** **Thank you so much for your review! I feel as if I made the correct choice in publishing my story now as people are appreciating what I have written so far. Yes of course I will contact you if I run into a problem so I'll hold you to that. Hahaha I know right? Having the powerful Naruto stories make more sense to me. Just because the series have a different plot doesn't mean I have to choose to do the same thing right? Thanks again! :)**


	5. Reunions

**I proudly present to you all the fifth chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoyed what you have been reading so far. Please keep reviewing and thanks for sticking with me so far. Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Naruto just stood there not knowing what to say as the door fully opened and the light dispersed.

The first person that walked through the door was Kushina Uzumaki, the first SS-rank kunoichi of the Elemental Nations that had the moniker "**The Red Hot Habanero**", the second jinchuriki of Kurama and Naruto's birthmother.

She was wearing a black ANBU suit with her exotic red hair flowing freely. She looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes and then quickly ran towards him and engulfed him in a tight hug.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"**…and that is everything that has happened to Naruto-kun over the years Kushina-san**.**"** Kami explained before sighing deeply, knowing what the woman before her would be feeling right now.

Kushina kept listening to every word as her face kept morphing dangerously. The redhead then looked at the Goddess intently. "I want to kill them! I want to kill them all! Damn that Minato for even believing in those people! I knew that it was a bad idea. I knew that it would make my son's life a living hell but him and his stupid ideas!" She roared as she couldn't believe what she had heard. The female Uzumaki felt as if someone pierced her heart with a sword, and just left it there so she could feel the pain.

"I just want to see Naruto-kun." Kushina said softly as tears flooded down her face.

Her child, her little boy was malnourished in his childhood? Tortured in his early years and was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 4? To top it all off the villagers celebrated his death even after he saved them countless times? That too by her own villagers? He had to endure so much pain in his childhood and she could do nothing about it. Kushina broke down crying as she didn't know what more to do.

The female Uzumaki growled at the remembrance of Tsunade, the woman that she looked up to as a mother figure in her time at the Hidden Leaf village. The woman was just using her son to get rid of her stupid gambling debts!? That woman blamed her son and hated him so blindly?

No more! This had crossed the lines on so many levels. Kushina she felt that all of them deserved to die a slow and painful death, by the very blade that made her legendary and placed into the bingo books.

"**I hear where you are coming from Kushina-san. Even though whatever happened to Naruto-kun, I am sure that he won't hate you for what happened. Believe me you will get your chance soon enough to meet him. Naruto-kun will awaken soon and I'll call you in when that happens.**" Kami replied softly while looking at the crying state of the woman in front of her as her own eyes moistened.

Immediately, the redhead perked up upon hearing this and quickly wiped away her tears. She finally had a chance to get reunited with Naruto and she simply couldn't be happier than she was now. After hearing about everything, she was more than anxious to meet him and give him the love that he so rightfully deserved. It was the least that she could do.

Kushina formed a smile while looking at the Goddess intently. "Alright now we're talking. Let me know when Naruto-kun wakes up dattebane!" She exclaimed before pumping her fist in the air. The redhead quickly started chuckling sheepishly when she realized that she was acting like her old self again.

Kami looked at Kushina amusingly as she watched the redhead speaking with her verbal tic. The Goddess gave her a nod before disappearing in to the light.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"I love you so much Naruto-kun and I am so sorry you had to face that much pain in your life. and I could do nothing to ease you or comfort you through it. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for what Konoha did to you, but please give me a chance. I warned your father about sealing Kyuubi in you but he didn't listen, even when I specifically told him not to do what he was planning. However, he went and did what he wanted anyway without a second glance on what the outcome would be. I am so sorry, Naruto-kun. I am so sorry." Kushina whispered chokingly in tears before crying uncontrollably into Naruto's chest, and hugging him tighter than before as she didn't want him to push her away.

Having lost him once in the past, gave her enough emotional trauma for a lifetime. The redhead simply didn't have the heart to see it happening again, not after hearing what the young man had to go through in his life.

Naruto shed a few tears of his own at this. He was better than to pass judgment on his own mother like that. Knowing how he had helped Kurama lose its hatred in the past made the young man have a different outlook on life. He felt the emotions just radiating off the red haired woman and he knew that she was telling the truth so he just accepted the loving hug.

Kushina looked to see Naruto more closely and saw that he grew up to be a rather handsome young man. She was sure that he would have been a heartbreaker outside of the villages where he would take missions as she knew that the girls in the Hidden Leaf village wouldn't accept him. Her eyes immediately narrowed at the thought of some girl taking Naruto away from her which caught her by surprise because she didn't know what she was thinking about. Shaking away her thoughts, she relaxed into the arms of her son that she couldn't get the chance of see growing up.

The redhead's eyes widened in fear when she felt the young man pull away from the hug, but calmed herself when she saw him smiling at her.

Naruto warmly looked at her before saying, "I do forgive you. I had a lot of hatred for tou-san before but I can sort of understand where he was coming from. However, that doesn't mean I accept the pain and torture I received because of his absent minded judgement."

He let out a small sigh at the end, knowing that he couldn't be angry at his birth father forever but... it was so hard to let go of all that pain. Then again, his mother was here with him and was crying because she wasn't able to be with him in the past. Of course he couldn't be mad at her because the emotions were practically radiating off her, showing him that what the redhead said was true.

Kushina could only nod dumbly as she didn't know what to say. Naruto had the right to hate her. He had every right to hate her but he didn't! The young man in front of her was so amazing and forgiving that it was mind boggling. Kushina just happily melted in Naruto's arms once more as her heart soared with happiness to hear that she was forgiven.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for forgiving me. I love you so much!" She exclaimed while still in his strong arms. She smiled tearfully as she snuggled a little further into his chest and sighed in relief.

"I love you too." Naruto said while he was still holding Kushina in his arms, while rubbing her back slightly and further causing her to sigh happily.

The blonde separated from the hug moments later, much to Kushina's disappointment as she pouted while the young man chuckled in amusement.

Naruto turned around when he felt a bright light form from behind him. He watched the second person that walked through the door and his tears came back.

* * *

Now appeared Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure of the moniker "**The Professor**" and Naruto's surrogate grandfather. The monkey summoning Hokage smiled with a few tears as he looked at the grown Naruto and enveloped him in a hug.

* * *

"Well look at you Naruto-kun, you're even taller than I am now. It's so good to see you again!" Hiruzen exclaimed before he started to chuckle while keeping his eyes on his surrogate grandson.

Naruto grinned and he hugged the Hokage a bit tighter making him gasp. "It's good to see you also ji-ji. I've missed you a lot." He replied happily as he was so happy to have been given the chance to be with his surrogate grandfather again, as it seemed like ages to him since he last laid eyes on him.

He sadly turned his thoughts towards when the Chunnin Exams where he saved Gaara Subaku, a good friend of his, from himself when he lost himself to Shukaku's bloodlust and transformed into the beast. Naruto was happy at the end of the fight he had with the red haired Sunagakure shinobi as their fight marked way to a great friendship but the aftermath was terrible.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the man that Naruto looked up to as a leader, friend and surrogate grandfather had passed away in the line of battle. That was when the young man's hatred for Orochimaru, his ji-ji's student flare as he had declared that he would never forgive the Sannin for what he did. However he learned over time and recalling the many lessons the old man had given him. Shaking his thoughts away, he noticed the old man about to talk to him.

"I missed you too Naruto-kun and I am really proud of you. The will of fire that I entrusted to the new generation of the leaf has been diminished forever and I am saddened by that greatly but you were always the embodiment of that will, Naruto-kun and couldn't be happier!" Hiruzen exclaimed before smiling brightly at the young man for everything that he had done in his life.

His eyes narrowed at the disgusting image his village had turned into. He couldn't believe the foolishness of the people in Konohagakure to treat a young man that had saved them time and time again with such hatred. He sighed sadly at seeing how his former student, Tsunade actually felt towards the blonde as it made his heart sink to see her being so cold hearted. He thought that if Itachi Uchiha had just killed his brother along with the rest of his clan, then their wouldn't have been so many problems for Naruto seeing as the teammate of his that turned traitor and had joined forces with an enemy of the likes of Madara Uchiha, then there was literally no hope at all for the men amongst the Uchiha clan.

He smiled seeing that his surrogate grandson had defeated the young man that was so legendary amongst the Elemental Nations.

Naruto thanked the former Hokage for his words and had to agree with him. Konoha had dropped so low that it couldn't get cared for any longer and he frowned upon realizing that as he was the only one that could ever forgive the villagers even after everything they had done. There is a line to everything and the village simply crossed it when they had burned his body upon his passing.

Kushina watched this with a smile on her face as she saw the two men interact with each other. She was so happy that Hiruzen, the person she used to call 'Old Monkey' in the past had taken care of her son. She knew that the Hokage was too lenient towards the villagers at times but he was trying to do the best he could and only frown upon bringing up the mention of her former village.

* * *

Zabuza Momochi or known under the moniker **Demon of the Mist**, and Haku Momochi or known under her moniker **The Ice Princess**, walked in front of Naruto with a smile on their face. Haku was happier than her father figure as what she had with the young man was special.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Naruto was sleeping in the forest outside the house of Tazuna the 'super builder' as he called himself where he was given a mission to protect him to build a bridge. This was Naruto's first C-rank mission which turned into an A-rank mission as they had ran into Zabuza Momochi of the moniker "**Demon of the Mist**" on their way to the village of the waves.

Having a sense of humility Naruto accepted the reasoning Tazuna gave him and team 7 and got his team to continue their mission as it was the least they could do as their decision could save the village.

"W-Wake up or you'll catch a cold" was heard to which Naruto shook awake to and he looked to see who he was hearing the melodious voice from.

Naruto looked up to see the girl that was talking to him before saying, "Don't worry about me. I won't get sick but thanks for your concern."

The girl had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes and a slender frame. She was wearing pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps.

"Why are you training so hard? It's obvious you are a ninja judging by your headband but what are your reasons for the strain you are putting on yourself?" The girl asked.

She was surprised to see how worked up the blonde was, considering the fact that he had cuts all over his body and his clothes were slightly ripped. She blushed slightly at his handsome appearance and couldn't help but feel drawn to his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Naruto looked at her with a smile, "I train to protect my precious people. I know that I have only one or two precious people in my life but they are the ones that I will lay my life on the line for. That is why I train so hard." He explained before leaning back against a tree.

He hummed a happy tune thinking about his surrogate grandfather, Hiruzen, his brother-figure Iruka Umino and the ramen chefs at Ichiraku Ramen, the ones he considered precious in his life.

The girl smiled in return before saying, "Then you'll grow strong. By the way my name is Haku."

After hearing what the blonde had to say, she could tell that he had the right reasons to fight and could only grow stronger in the future. After all, these were the same principles she used and truly believed in. Having a person that you can call precious in your life can give you unimaginable strength.

"Thank you for your words Haku-chan. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied to her while looking at her intently. The girl was right all along seeing as the words she spoke of were from her heart and he could tell just by looking at her facial expressions.

Haku blinked before she smiled nervously. "I'm a boy Naruto-san." She replied as calmly as she could, wondering how she was figured out.

She thought that no one would ever realize this, but sighed upon observing the clothes she was currently wearing. Haku realized that her pink kimono might have given her away and wondered if that was the reason for the blonde saying that.

Naruto smirked at hearing this as he wasn't going to buy that, knowing that he had the element of surprise. Looking at the girl, he blonde started laughing softly which caused Haku's eyes to twitch in response.

Upon seeing her confusion, Naruto smirked once more before explaining, "You may have fooled many people Haku-chan but you can't fool me. I have enhanced senses so I can tell that you are indeed a female."

The blonde didn't want to tell Haku that he was the Kyuubi jinchuriki just yet. He knew that she was Zabuza's accomplice from her scent when she appeared as the 'hunter-nin', but he thought she was nice to talk to. He was finally with someone nice to converse with and so he didn't want to ruin anything.

Haku went wide-eyed at the explanation, but then chuckled sheepishly as she realized the blonde really had caught her out.

"I understand Naruto-kun. Well I better get going now. Bye!" Haku chirped before getting up from the ground and waving at him while walking away.

Naruto frowned seeing her walk away, but he quickly caught up to her. The blonde asked to see if he could hang out with her later on or something, and she agreed wholeheartedly. Haku and Naruto grew over time but all good things must come to an end. It was a short while later, when Zabuza attacked team 7 on the bridge and Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra to attack Haku. The blonde knew it was for the mission, so he didn't put much force into his attack.

However... time stood still for Naruto when he saw his sensei Kakashi Hatake piercing Haku's heart, with his original jutsu "**Chidori: One Thousand birds!**"

From that day onward, Naruto learned a valuable lesson as it proved to him that the ninja world was tough and it wasn't a game. He struggled greatly getting over Haku as the event plagued his mind for a rather long time.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto smiled brightly seeing Haku and Zabuza again. Those two really changed his outlook in life as he saw the true nature of Zabuza unfold when the roared at the blatant disrespect that the Demon of the Mist tried to show for the fallen figure of Haku. The ice user herself was really special and she had a really calm nature and the blonde could be at ease with her around him.

Haku quickly hugged Naruto tightly and cried in his shoulders. "P-Please forgive me Naruto-kun! I know you felt pain because of what I did on that bridge as I have seen it through Kami-sama's screen and everything else you had to face. I should have never left you alone to deal with those villagers. I am so sorry for you having to die like that and for those heartless people doing that to you after your passing. I am just so happy you are here now." She said to him softly while sniffling in his well-developed arms.

The ice user blushed when she felt Naruto hug her firmly. The blonde became even more attractive than she had remembered. When she saw Naruto from the screen that Kami used to show his past life, the ice user growled upon seeing what the Hidden Leaf village did but could only smile at the respect and admiration the other villages had for him. She simply melted in his arms and let her body relax with his as she didn't really need anything more but to have the blonde with her again. She lost him once and that was because she had made the choice to save Zabuza. Now having seen his past life, Haku declared to herself that she would never let the young man feel that pain ever again.

While this display was going on, Kushina watched on with an impassive look on her face as she growled slightly making her gasp inwardly. There was something going on with her but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Deciding that she would probably find out later, she pushed those thoughts to the side.

Naruto softly told her, "I forgive you Haku-chan so don't worry about it. I understand that the ninja world is tough but I get it now."

He pulled away from the embrace, making The Ice Princess pout. Haku wanted to be in the blonde's arms for a while longer and huffed cutely, while Kushina could only observe this with a glare.

Zabuza chuckled at the scene before making his presence known to the blonde. He knew that his daughter figure Haku was really close to Naruto and sighed sadly when remembering the cold look the blonde had when he saw her die right in front of him.

"Good work gaki. It's a shame I can't chop the heads off those ignorant Leaf ninja for what they did to you as I was really thinking that Kami-sama could give me a chance to cut loose on those worthless people. They used to call me cruel but those people are the real monsters." Zabuza said before patting Naruto on the back. As he wasn't known for much emotion in the past, this was the best he could do for now.

The Demon of the Mist was appalled when he saw Naruto's life. He knew that the blonde had faced hardships in his life as he could tell by the facial expressions that the blonde had on his face while explaining why he respected Haku so much after her passing. Upon realizing what had happened to Naruto during the war and what the Hidden Leaf village did to him, he literally demanded Kami to have a chance to see the blonde again as Naruto was a true hero to him.

Naruto looked at him with a smile. "Thank you Zabuza for your words. I understand how you feel as I couldn't believe it either when I saw it. However you can never know with the people of Konoha. Those people suffer from blind hatred. At first I thought it was just the Uchiha clan that suffered from that Sasuke-teme was an example but realized that it wasn't only that clan but most of Konoha too." He said before frowning as he recalled his past life.

He was happy to see that the Demon of the Mist, the very person that people in the Elemental Nations were so afraid of, was better than the people of his former village. He could only sigh at the end as the people of that village truly were destructive in nature and didn't really deserve to get another chance. There can only be too much that can be handled and Konoha had simply crossed the line.

Naruto turned around when he saw another light glowing in the direction of the door behind him.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha, best friend of Kushina Uzumaki, mother of Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha known under the moniker "**The Smiling Monster**", as well as the second person besides Kushina herself to become a SS-rank kunoichi, was the next person to walk in front of Naruto.

The female Uchiha had flowing tears in her eyes as she walked towards him. She always had a weak spot for the blonde and even more so, before she died.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Mikoto helped save Naruto from the beatings of the villagers and brought him back to her home. She fed him and gave him some new clothes to wear.

'_Kushina-chan what would you think of the villagers if you saw them treating your son this way? I am sorry I couldn't do more about it._' She thought to herself sadly.

"Naruto-kun I will come over to your place from now on and see that you are taken care of. You don't have to worry from now on. I promise!" Mikoto said to the young blonde haired child in front of her.

Mikoto knew that her husband, Fugaku Uchiha would give her a hard time in her decision but she could care less for that stoic and arrogant man. After all, she was in a loveless marriage seeing as Fugaku had only used her to become the Clan Head of the Uchiha clan. She never once recalled a happy time with the emotionless man and it made her sigh sadly at just thinking about it. She snapped back to reality with she felt two arms around her waist.

Naruto looked up at her with a soft expression. "T-Thank you I don't know what to say." He said in a low voice, while still hugging her. The young boy smiled when the woman hugged him tightly, letting a few tears loose in the process.

The Uchiha matriarch helped Naruto more and more from that day on as she would usually visit him in his apartment and would even play pranks with him in his early years. She helped train him in the art of throwing shuriken and kunai when she found the time and would cook for him as well. Knowing how much Kushina loved ramen, she smiled upon realizing that her son Naruto had inherited his mother's appetite for the meal, which she would be seen muttering that it was the food of the Gods.

Mikoto quickly became a mother-figure and a sister-figure towards Naruto as time passed. She felt more closely to the blonde than she did to her own family and that really didn't bother her much as her son Itachi was always remain distant, even though she would protest about it. Her son Sasuke couldn't care less about her and she had realized that her youngest child was developing the curse of hatred of the Uchiha clan and there was nothing she could do but to try and snap him out of it but to no avail.

She became more close to the blonde and was always in a good mood when she would be around him. That was of course, until the night of the Uchiha massacre when she was killed, by her own son Itachi no less and there, Naruto had lost his important person in his life.

At the last night of her life, she realized her true feelings and she regretted the fact that she didn't get the chance to express them. Her tears just flowed from her eyes until she felt no pain and then dropped lifeless on the floor as her son walked away from successfully killing her.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto chocked seeing Mikoto again and they both embraced each other tightly and just held onto each other, not having a care in the world.

Kushina's and Haku's eyes twitched at the display as they glared at Mikoto for the intimate act.

Kushina was rather surprised with herself as she couldn't figure out what why she was acting this way. She didn't want to bother herself further with the thoughts so she continued to watch her best friend and son hug each other, with a heated glare.

Haku was pissed to see Naruto hug Mikoto like that. The Ice Princess felt that only she deserved to embrace the blonde in such a manner and so she could only observe what was going on impatiently and started to think of a number to count to, before the two would separate.

Kami herself was glaring at the female Uchiha which made everyone a tad curious. However no one wanted to question the Goddess of Creation who looked to be deep in thought.

"I missed you Naru-kun. I missed you so much that I can't explain it. Now I had to hear everything that happened to you from Kami-sama and it makes me sick to my stomach to have ever been lived in such a disgusting village. I always knew Sasuke was going to become evil even though I would always push those thoughts to the side. I am ashamed to having been brought up in such an arrogant clan however I am so glad we are reunited Naru-kun!" Mikoto exclaimed before crying into the blonde's chest.

Mikoto fumed when she saw everything that happened to Naruto in the past. She knew that he had been beaten by the villagers but what she witnessed on the screen that Kami-sama placed for her to see made her want to throw up. Sasuke's betrayals came to no surprise to Mikoto and she couldn't care less for what happened to her youngest son. He had done so much wrong and harmed so many people that she had no way of forgiving him, even if he was her offspring. She did forgive Itachi overtime for killing her when she realized the truth about the Uchiha Massacre and could only nod sadly seeing that her oldest did what he had to for the village. She didn't forgive him for causing her to lose Naruto on that uneventful day however because she couldn't do what she wanted to do for a while.

Looking at the young man now, she couldn't help but blush at his appearance as he looked so damn attractive to her that it wasn't even funny. She growled inwardly at the thought of some hussies trying to take advantage of the blonde as it made her furious just thinking about it. Snapping away from her thoughts, she smiled while looking at the handsome young man in front of her. Mikoto leaned in close and kissed Naruto's cheek making the two kunoichi in the background growl at her. The female Uchiha while noticing this, smirked inwardly as a chibi version of her was cheering in victory.

"I missed you too Miko-chan! I know that losing you marked a big change in my life but I am so happy to see you again. I could care less for what happens to the villagers now as I am here now. I am glad as well Miko-chan!" Naruto said to her with a smile on his face, as he was now with one of his adoring people again.

Naruto remembered the time when the female Uchiha helped him out with his training, had cooked for him, talked with him for hours at a time and would also help in him in pranks. He learned in due time that Mikoto was actually a friend of his birth mother and smiled at the thought of that. He was heartbroken when he learned that Mikoto was killed in the Uchiha Massacre when he was young. He even tried to comfort Sasuke about it, who couldn't care for his mother in the slightest which made him fume with rage and walk away as he didn't want to murder Mikoto's son.

He snapped from his thoughts when he noticed a final light glowing in the door behind him, while Mikoto turned towards her best friend Kushina and hugged her tightly upon seeing her again and the two of them began talking to each other happily, making up for lost time.

* * *

Lastly walked in Jaraiya of the Sannin, student of Hiruzen Sarutobi, teacher of Minato Namikaze and Naruto himself. He was known by the moniker "**The Toad Hermit**" the only person Naruto would ever officially call sensei in his life.

* * *

The toad sage walked towards the blonde with a small smile on his face as his eyes were watery.

"I am glad to see you have ended the war gaki. I am disappointed in the villagers and beyond angry at Tsunade for having used you like that. I honestly didn't think she would stoop so low as to do something like that. Forgive me Naruto-kun as I didn't know her true intentions. I know you have brought peace to almost all of the lands in the Elemental Nations. Konoha will remain the lands of the blind haters and that will never change from what I can see." Jiraiya said as he looked over at his former apprentice.

The toad sage fumed when he heard from the Goddess of Light that his own teammate Tsunade actually hated his prized student. He recalled that the Legendary Medic looked to be so ecstatic around the blonde but Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at remembering that Tsunade was always fast to her feet and could act her way through any given circumstance. He realized that she was just putting up a front for everyone to think that she cared for Naruto while deep inside she was waiting for the blonde to drop dead. The toad sage turned his thoughts towards the fact that Naruto defeated his former student Nagato, who named himself Pein in the Akatsuki and saved the Hidden Leaf village from its demise. He was happy that Naruto had defeated Madara but frowned upon realizing that Sasuke once again betrayed everyone. However, the truth of Konoha was a hard pill to swallow.

Naruto smiled as he hugged his sensei back before exclaiming, "I am glad to see you again sensei! I get where you are coming from and they'll get what is coming to them believe me. I understand completely as you couldn't have known the truth about Tsunade. Let's forget about this now and focus on the future. Thanks Jaraiya-sensei for everything!"

The young man knew from the moment Jaraiya picked him to be his student that he would become legendary later on. He was right all along as the things that he learned on his training trip was extraordinary to say in the least. In their time together, they had grew a special bond with each other. They would sometimes talk about anything and would be perfectly relaxed while doing so. The toad sage had taught him the way the art of survival, tactics and everything else a ninja needed to know when not in the comfort of a village. The toad sage had slowly become like a father figure to Naruto and the blonde could only smile while remembering that, after all Jiraiya had entrusted him with everything upon his passing.

Kami warmly watched this entire scene with a bright smile on her face. The Goddess was so glad that she had thought of the idea of bringing the people that Naruto cared for the most towards him. She originally planned on only bringing Hiruzen, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Haku and Kushina along. Zabuza had made his point across as he was he furious at the Hidden Leaf village for what they did to Naruto so she nodded in agreement in letting the Demon of the Mist tag along to meet up with the blonde.

"…so where is tou-san Kami-chan?" Naruto asked the Goddess of Creation before turning around to observe the surroundings more closely.

The blonde was rather confused to why his father, Minato Namikaze wasn't present along with the rest of the people that Kami had brought towards him in this strange location.

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku blinked as they heard the affectionate suffix that Naruto applied to the Goddess' name before glaring at her heatedly. The Goddess in question didn't notice nor did she seem to care in the slightest because after all, she was Kami.

Everyone else looked around as well and simply gave a nod as it was rather strange for Minato to not be present.

"**Minato's soul was sealed twice in Shinigami's stomach. Once on the night you were born and the second time when during the Pein invasion. I can only bring back a soul if it has been sealed only once as Hiruzen-san has been called back here but Minato cannot come back. That is out of my reach.**" Kami said before giving a sigh of frustration as the Shinigami's realm was not her game.

Naruto sighed sadly in return but could understand what Kami was telling him. He didn't know much about what the Goddess and the other deities had agreed on, nor could he possibly hope to understand them. He then gave her a nod, mentally telling her that he accepted the reasoning. He turned towards the others to see what their reactions as they heard this from the Goddess of Creation.

Kushina didn't seem at all angry upon hearing this and she wondered why that was. She had expected herself to raise a comment on the matter but she knew that she might never forgive Minato for sealing Kyuubi inside her son. Upon recalling everything she heard about Naruto's treatment made her beyond furious. Hearing it was one thing and seeing it was another as her heart ached when she saw the gruesome tortures the villagers of Konoha inflicted on her son. The female Uzumaki and everyone in the Elemental Nations knew better than to come between a mother and son and Minato had done just that. She realized that one day, she might consider forgiving Minato for his actions but she wasn't going to do so for a very long time.

Mikoto had the same reaction as her best friend Kushina as she wouldn't forgive him for what he did to Naruto. She realized that it was the only way to save the village but what good did that do? For what they did to Naruto in the past, how is that justifiable?

Haku and Zabuza were surprised when they viewed Naruto's life and saw that the blonde was the 4th Hokage's son but respected him for his own achievements. They didn't really seem bothered by the fact that the Hokage couldn't make a presence in this location.

Hiruzen Sarutobi frowned at hearing this due to the fact that Minato Namikaze was his successor and also like his own son. Of course Hiruzen thought what Minato did to save the village by sealing the 9-tailed fox into Naruto was justified but the fact that Naruto's treatment from Konoha made him regret those thoughts. The former Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village saw no point in trying to argue with the Goddess of Creation because one, that would be foolish and two, he understood where she was coming from.

Jiraiya didn't really seem that surprised but still frowned as he listened to this. He knew that his former student thought he was doing the right thing by sealing Kyuubi into Naruto, and thinking that the villagers would treat Naruto as a hero was a foolish thing to even consider. The toad sage realized that even though he had been so proud of Minato for his success as a shinobi, he couldn't help but think of the cycle of hatred he had entrusted Naruto with to end on his behalf. Jiraiya sighed sadly but realized that the actions of his former student had caused so much pain to Naruto and was mentally torn up about that.

"**Now then Naruto-kun let's talk about Earthland, the place we had been talking about earlier. However I will make things rather interesting for you. Naruto-kun, you will have the choice of bringing travelers along with you for your journey, if that is your desire to do so that is.**" Kami explained before looking intently on the blonde as she waited for his reply.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and everyone in the area could only ask one thing.

"What?"

Blinking comically, they all began to laugh hysterically before looking at each other in amusement and the Goddess herself joined in on the laughter.

"**Those that want to join Naruto-kun on his journey to Earthland are free to do so, that is what I mean.**" Kami explained before looking at the others in the room.

Everyone was shocked to hear this as this changed everything considerably.

"…so who wants to come along?" Naruto asked as he turned towards them with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: A slow chapter? I agree. However I needed this to progress a little slow as this chapter was vital. I made Haku a girl because I don't find the ice user as a male. No thanks! Things are looking up for the young man and so you will have to stay tuned to see "…so who will come along?" **

**To Shiki Ouji sama: Hahaha thanks for the review! I'll look forward to hearing more from you. Gimmie them cookies! :D**

* * *

**To meowy1986: I am with you there completely lol as I have definitely read stories along the same lines as you have just mentioned. The weak Naruto stories always make me feel light headed as they make no sense to me most of the time. It's a rare occasion that I stumble on to one that actually makes any sense. Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you really soon for further chapters.**

* * *

**To Mzr90: I see you are still with me friend. Thanks so much for that! Oh and well yeah it is mostly because of the first story and also because I have not read a lot of cross over stories as of yet and focused mostly on the anime section. I have read about 25 Naruto cross over fanfiction tops and that means like 10 of those are Naruto/Fairy Tail cross overs. Thanks for the review once more. Hopefully my story picks up if it is lacking for now.**


	6. Decisions

**I hereby present to you all the 6th chapter of the story. I know the previous one brought a new type of style in a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover and I am glad most of you liked what I did with it. Thank you all so much for being so supportive and posting those awesome reviews. Now let's get on with the show!**

* * *

_"…so who wants to come along?" Naruto asked as he turned towards them with a smile on his face__._

* * *

It didn't take much time considering the fact that most of them had already made their decision.

"I have not been a part of your life in the past Naruto-kun and there is no way that I won't be a part of it now seeing as I finally have a chance to do so! We will learn what we need to know about Earthland from Kami-sama and we will go there as soon as we are ready dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed before pumping his right fist up in the air in a comical fashion to prove her point.

The red haired kunoichi knew that there was no stopping her of getting some time with her son. She had already lost watching Naruto growing up, starting at the ninja academy, being home to comfort him during his first kill as well as everything else the blonde had to endure without her. Her thoughts immediately wandered off to the people in the Hidden Leaf village. Those villagers were damn lucky she was dead or she would have utterly destroyed them for inflicting so much pain on her son. Hell those that would even argue with her could say that it was like they were facing Kurama on a rampage. As they say, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," and they are right about that.

She then proceeded to tightly squeeze Naruto in a bear crushing hug, making him yelp in surprise causing everyone to chuckle amusingly at the scene.

Naruto separated from the embrace and smiled brightly before saying, "I understand and I believe that it's a great idea that you are coming along with me to Earthland. I have heard almost everything there is to know about this new world but we will listen to it again so you get the idea of what we have in store for us there. Thank you kaa-chan!"

The young man was happy that his mother was on board with the whole idea as it made him happy on the inside. Of course he knew that Kushina was never going to be satisfied by being put in the sidelines while he himself ventured into the strange new world so he simply smiled. Having thought of Tsunade as a mother-figure had made him choke up when he realized what she truly was all about but he didn't care anymore due to the fact that he had his mother with him now.

Kushina was grinning ear to ear with what she heard from her son. She could have a lot of bonding time with him to make up for lost time. However, what bothered her greatly was when Naruto called her 'kaa-chan' it confused her. Normally, that would be a wonderful thing to hear from your own son but she was slightly easing towards the young man referring to her by her first name which only added to her confusion. Shaking away her thoughts, she stepped back slightly before turning towards her best friend Mikoto so they could continue with talking to one another.

Zabuza turned toward Naruto and looked at him intently. "Gaki I have spent a full and natural life as a shinobi and I have lived it to its fullest so I don't wish to come along. I am in a better place and I want it to stay that way." He said to the blonde before smiling as he recalled the scenes of his past.

The Demon of The Mist realized that he was considered to be one of the most ruthless shinobi of his time. However, he had enough killing to last a lifetime and didn't want to start over as he thought he was done living. Growing up, he had nothing and he worked his way up the ladder in Kirigakure. Now he could finally move on in peace and just graze through the afterlife.

"I understand completely Zabuza-san and I hope things work out well for you. I am glad that I had a chance to meet you in our past life and I wish you the best of life for your new one." Naruto said to Zabuza as he shot the man with a smile of his own.

The blonde knew where the Demon of the Mist was coming from. Hell he himself killed so many people over the years that it was crazy to even think about so he could see the Zabuza's point of view on the whole idea. Having been told what the Swordsmen of the Mist had to do to pass their graduating exam in the past, set his mind straight as he couldn't believe that the swordsmen had to do such a gruesome task.

Zabuza patted the blonde on the shoulder and in his own way of not showing much emotions, silently told him that he was wishing him the best of luck before stepping back slightly. The Demon of the Mist smiled inwardly as he was happy to see that Naruto understood his perspective on the matter.

Haku smiled brightly at the blonde. "Well Naruto-kun you don't even need my answer. Of course I will be going with you to this new world. Maybe I can live a different life this time there and that too without having to kill people like we did in our past lives. We both have felt a lot of pain Naruto-kun and I want that bond we had back then to grow even stronger than before now. I am ready to go!" She chirped cheerfully before skipping towards Naruto and kissing him all over his face in a loving manner. She then happily stepped back with a bright smile on her face to which Naruto smiled in return.

Haku wanted nothing more than to join Naruto on his new adventures to the land where Kami-sama was going to send him to. Having lost him in the past made her regret it and now she wouldn't let him go ever again. She narrowed her eyes at the thought of the blonde being close to another woman and she growled inwardly even thinking it. She had made her decision and she knew it was the right one.

The kisses didn't unnoticed by Kushina and Mikoto, who were currently leaking massive killing intent at the display.

Mikoto growled inwardly at the blackette's antics and silently wished that she would loosen up and not try and be with Naruto like that. She frowned as she was getting rather over possessive of the blonde but she had a right to do so dammit! She was there for him first so she should get the first shot at him! Seeing Naruto grown up to become such a handsome young man only added to her voice on the matter.

Kushina had a mixed reaction. The first one was of confusion as she didn't know why she was so adamant on trying to separate Naruto from every female possible other than herself. This was something she would have to figure out on her own. The second reaction was of jealousy as she instantly roared in her mind at Haku being so touchy feely with Naruto and her mind was also set on Mikoto for that matter as she didn't like her best friend moving on her son like that.

Kami, the Goddess of Creation was silent though no one could read her facial expressions at the moment. She herself didn't know what to feel towards the whole matter and figured that it could be dealt with some other time and simply left it with that.

Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Zabuza gulped nervously upon seeing this.

The former Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village knew of the ominous feeling radiating from the women first hand. He had made the unfortunate choice of joining his former student Jiraiya on his perverted escapades of peeping in the female hot springs in the past. That was the day that Mikoto and Kushina were in the hot springs and Kushina had noticed their presence as she was considered a rather skilled sensor. The beatings that both Jiraiya and himself received was brutal and to add oil to the already intensely burning flames, his wife Biwako found out about it and had beat him so bad that he had to limp to the Hokage office for an entire week.

Jiraiya being renowned as the 'SUPER pervert' of Konoha knew the feeling all too well. He had faced this very feeling a lot in the past but that didn't stop him from doing what he did best. The toad sage started to remember a time when he stepped into the female hot springs, fully naked while he did his hermit dance and stepped back with unmatched fear but then he felt several presences behind him. Jiraiya was given the type of beating that no ninja would even begin to imagine, even on SS-rank missions. When he stood back good as new, it confused everyone greatly as they wondered how the pervert could have such a high immunity to pain and the healing ability that most Jinchuriki had.

Zabuza didn't need time to think about the matter as his words did the thinking for him.

"You better take care of my daughter, Naruto or I will hunt you down from above!" The Demon of the Mist yelled before glaring at Naruto, in hopes to intimidate him.

Zabuza was surprised to see such strong emotions being radiating off him but he simply accepted them without thought and it was about damn time too. If he was going to move on into the afterlife, he would have to deal with his emotions and not stay as a ruthless killer as he was always renown for. Thinking about the blackette, his look softened as he had referred her to as a 'tool' but he somewhat knew deep down that the young girl meant much more than that to her. Before passing away, he had accepted that Haku wasn't a 'tool' and was like the daughter he never had.

Haku sniffled at hearing those words coming out of Zabuza's mouth. She quickly hugged her father-figure and thanked him for thinking of her like that which made the Demon of the Mist smile before hugging the ice user back.

Everyone around them could only watch this with a smile as they didn't want to say anything to ruin the precious moment that was unfolding before their eyes. The Demon of the Mist never really had much emotions to show but this display was the real deal and everyone was happy for the father and daughter figure duo. Upon them seeing them separate from the hug, the blonde walk up towards the both of them.

Naruto looked at Zabuza intently. "I will Zabuza-san so don't worry. I won't do anything that would ever harm your daughter and you know that for a fact." He said to him with a smile on his face, seeing the Demon of the Mist being so caring towards The Ice Princess.

Zabuza sighed in relief at hearing those words from the blonde before he gave him a smile of his own. He knew that Naruto was the only one that he could trust with keeping his daughter. Though he had lived a full life, didn't mean Haku did so too. Zabuza knew that the blackette didn't really enjoy herself in the Elemental Nations and now she was free to make her own choices and he smiled at that. Having to give up you call a daughter was tough but he was willing to accept it, if it meant Haku's happiness.

"I know that we are quite similar Haku-chan and I agree with your thinking process. Our pain brought us to build a special bond with each other and that is irreplaceable. I know that even if you weren't planning on going with me that you would remain with me in spirit. Thanks for everything Haku-chan and we'll go as soon as Kami-chan gives us the permission to do so." Naruto said as he turned toward the young blackette.

The young man knew from the moment he met The Ice Princess that they had instantly formed a bond of understanding. Having felt pain in the past drew them closer to each other. The time they spent in the forest during their first meet up was just the beginning as their friendship grew stronger by each passing minute as they kept meeting up with each other on the outskirts of Wave Country. Sadly the scenario changed when Haku fell lifeless as Kakashi's jutsu pierced her body. Now he could get a chance to get to know the blackette better than before and that made him smile.

Haku hugged Naruto tightly in response and thanked him for accepting her to which he happily waved her off. Her father-figure Zabuza simply shot Naruto with a shark like grin in response to hearing this.

The blonde turned to see Mikoto who was patiently waiting to give her say in this whole episode.

The female Uchiha looked at him excitedly. "Well Naru-kun you know me. Of course I am going with you as there is nothing better for me to do. I have a terrible past life and you know that for a fact and I just know that going with you in this new one will give me a new sense of living that I haven't felt before. You can count me in Naru-kun!" She exclaimed with a bright smile on her face as she looked over at the handsome young man in front of her.

Mikoto quickly leaned in closer and kissed Naruto's cheek but kept her lips there for a few seconds longer making Naruto blush in response.

Kushina, Haku and Kami growled slightly at the display.

The female Uchiha knew that she would give anything in the world to spend more time with her favorite blonde again and realized that living in a new world, away from the Uchiha clan hatred crap would be good for her. She honestly never wanted to hear about her clan ever again but had to admit the Sharingan had its perks at times but that was it. For what the Uchiha clan did to Naruto was unforgivable as her son was the one that caused a great deal of pain to Naruto and she would never forgive him for it. Having got rid of the chance to see the young man grow up during the Uchiha massacre, starting a new life sounded absolutely wonderful to her right now.

"Thank you Miko-chan and I agree with you. I know where you are coming from since I was there to see you in that tough life and I can assure you that you will never feel that pain again. Earthland will be a nice change for all of us and just hearing about it from Kami-chan has made me realize that it is will be a new start for a new life without the useless downsides of being a ninja while at it. Thanks again Miko-chan." Naruto explained before looking at her with a bright smile on his face.

Of course he wanted Mikoto to tag along. Why wouldn't he? The female Uchiha had been nothing but good to him for his early years and helped him through so much of his life and thinking that it was for nothing made him growl inwardly. He always thought of the woman as a mother-figure at times but she had rapidly became like a sister-figure later on. He knew that Mikoto had learned all about what happened during the war and frowned upon the thought of her son Sasuke. That arrogant man had been the base of everything wrong with the shinobi race. He was just like Madara but the only difference was that Sasuke was more arrogant even though he couldn't compete with the leader of the Uchiha clan nor could he match his own skills as a shinobi.

Mikoto grinned and hugged Naruto tightly with thanks before stepping back.

Hiruzen smiled as he looked at his surrogate grandson. "I have been sealed once into the Shinigami's stomach and so I cannot leave this place. I have lived a full life Naruto-kun and I don't need a further life to make me feel young again. Your accomplishments have made me feel that way Naruto-kun and I am very proud of you for that. Have fun in your new life and I wish the best for you as the will of fire burns strongly within you." He said to him before enveloping the young man in a hug.

The former Hokage shed a few tears having to lose his surrogate grandson twice but he knew that Naruto was old enough for a new start and that he himself was too old to start one. Remembering the sad life that his surrogate grandson had to endure was painful as he recalled most of the blonde's childhood crudely. Even if he wanted to head towards a new life with the young man, he simply couldn't as he was still tied to the Shinigami Having been shown the images of what Naruto had to do in order to survive, proved the blonde's strength. It was simply time for Hiruzen to move on.

Naruto pulled away from the hug slightly before saying, "I understand ji-ji and I wouldn't want that for you either. I can see what you mean by that and I am happy that I've made you feel proud of me. I've always looked up to you as a surrogate grandfather and I know that wherever you may be, you are going to be just fine so I don't need to worry. Thank you ji-ji for everything you've done for me."

The young man knew just how much he cared for the former Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. He knew for a fact that if it wasn't for Hiruzen, he would probably be dead right now. He started to remember the teachings that the old man used to give him in the past as he used to practice those very teachings whenever he was unsure of something. Knowing that the Shinigami had a hold of the former Hokage, there was nothing that could be done and he slowly came to agree with that. He understood now that Hiruzen simply wanted to move on and he himself would feel disgraced if he didn't honor the old man's wishes.

Hiruzen smiled brightly at the young man and gave him a content nod and stepped back faintly.

Last but not least there was Jiraiya of the Sannin, Naruto's late sensei.

"Well gaki I will be coming along with you for two reasons. The first being that I owe you that much to keep a watchful eye on you as this new world isn't something we are familiar with at the moment. I can set up my spy network as I had done in the Elemental Nations to help you all out…." The toad sage before he paused to see everyone smiling at him for his reasoning.

Well that part was absolutely true. Even though he was a SUPER pervert, he could be rather serious at times. Jiraiya recalled the things he had to do as a shinobi and they weren't pretty. Having lived a life as a hermit made him look at things differently. Therefore he knew that his former apprentice and the others travelling along with him would need his help in survival and to learn more about the strange world they were about to head off to due to his information gathering skills. However being the SUPER pervert he truly was, Jiraiya couldn't help but show it off proudly so no one could forget it.

He smirked a little confusing everyone around him before continuing, "…and the second reason is that I haven't done any research in a long time and I am sure there are many hot women out there in Earthland and I for one will be investigating the level of hotness to see if I get burned or not!"Jiraiya finished his explanation as he started to giggle perversely.

Kushina, Kami, Mikoto and Haku were glaring at the toad sage with a rage building inside them.

The toad sage didn't even know what was coming to him when the women started beating on him yelling, "Pervert!" as they continued their assault on the perverted sannin.

Zabuza sweat dropped at the display as he didn't know what to make of it. Never in his life did he see such strange behavior and that too from a person that we would have never suspected. '_…and this guy was one of the three legendary Sannin?_' He thought to himself in confusion.

Hiruzen chuckled warmly seeing his former student Jiraiya being his usual perverted self. The old man knew that the Sannin's maturity would never surface under normal circumstances. Shaking away from his thoughts, he saw that the women weren't done with their assault.

Naruto shook his head at this in amusement as his sensei was an entertaining man one to say in the least. He remembered the things he learned from the toad sage on their training trip but what he didn't bother with, was anything of the perverted nature, much to the displeased look on his sensei's face.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei and that is a good idea. I mean the part about the spy network not of you shamelessly peeping on women in Earthland. I guess things never change do they? I am glad that you are coming along with us as I am looking forward for us to explore this new world." Naruto said before looking at his former sensei with a bright smile.

Naruto knew that having the toad sage along was a great idea as the things he could do in finding out about information was pretty decent to say the least. Remembering all of the things the two of them learned from each other made him smile. The young man learned about the cycle of hatred from his sensei and the fact that Jiraiya entrusted him to do so if he couldn't do so made Naruto look at the toad sage with more respect than ever.

Jiraiya grinned as he ruffled Naruto's hair making him pout in return.

Kami, Kushina, Haku and Mikoto bit their lips to keep them from shouting "kawaii" and squeezing the life out of the young man while Naruto looked at the women in a confused manner.

As soon as everyone was done with their talks, the Goddess of Creation walked forward.

"**I will have to send Hiruzen-san and Zabuza-san to their destinations now seeing as they are not going to go with you to Earthland Naruto-kun.**" Kami said as she looked over at the group of people standing in front of her.

The two mentioned men gave the Goddess a nod and said their goodbyes to everyone in the room.

She raised her hand and a light passed through Zabuza and Hiruzen which started to make them fade. Both of them smiled as they looked over the people in the room before vanishing completely.

Naruto silently prayed for Zabuza to be happy in his new life and knew that his ji-ji was in a better place of his own and was going to live a peaceful life now as well. Wishing them a peaceful life was the least he could do for them.

Kami then turned towards Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Jiraiya.

"**Okay now I will tell the same thing about Earthland that I've told to Naruto-kun earlier so that everyone is on the same page here. Listen very carefully to what I have to tell you as I won't tell this again because it is very tiring doing so.**" The Goddess stated.

Haku, Kushina, Mikoto and Jiraiya nodded to which Kami started to explain everything.

They listened in great amazement to hear that the world they were going to was filled with magic and not chakra that they were familiar with. They understood that the Guilds were like the villages they had in the Elemental Nations and about the leader of the Guild being the Master as compared to the kage of a village they knew of. It didn't take them not to let this information sink in.

Kami looked at them intently before continuing, "**I can allow you all to keep your chakra as Naruto-kun still has his but it is your choice if you wish to have only magic inside of your or if you wish to have both magic and chakra.**"

The Goddess paused to see what their response to this would be, and it didn't even take them a second before doing so.

"We'll take both chakra and magic!" They yelled in excitement.

They were happy to know that they could become a mage as well as stay as a ninja. It was literally the best of both worlds and so they were happy to know that they also had such an option.

Naruto and Kami chuckled hearing this.

Kushina was anxious to start with her training again as it has been so long for her since she had ever practiced her swordsmanship skills. She was an SS-rank kunoichi after all and feared by a lot of swordsman in her day as a kunoichi for the Leaf.

Mikoto was on the same page as her best friend. The two of them were actually teammates in the ANBU as they both were known as "**The Red and Black Deaths of Konoha**" seeing as they had completed every mission assigned to them without fail. Mikoto was eager to start honing her skills now.

Haku wasn't really one for training much as she was more of a peaceful kind of person. She knew that she had to practice her abilities as well so she simply shrugged her shoulders and accepted what was coming to her with a smile on her face.

Naruto had his jutsu on his side along with his gifts from the bijuu. He still had to figure out what ability Kurama gave him but he had a lot of time to figure that out for himself. He could also learn to become a mage which was sounding more interesting to him by the second the more he thought about it.

Jiraiya was thinking on the lines of how he could use magic to make himself invisible as he used to do with the "**Cloak of Invisibility Jutsu**" that he mostly performed in espionage missions and to peep in the female hot springs. He started to giggle remembering that which made the women glare at him for it.

The Goddess of Creation did her thing and allowed them to keep their chakra intact and added the ability to use magic as well.

"**Now all of you are ready to depart. I advise you all to go to the Guild as soon as you possibly can so that you can get to know your surroundings a bit better.**" Kami said to everyone in the group as she looked at them with a bright smile on her face.

They all smiled and agreed wholeheartedly.

Naruto looked at the Goddess before saying, "Thank you so much Kami-chan for everything. If it wasn't for you I couldn't have got the chance to see Miko-chan, ji-ji, kaa-chan, Jiraiya-sensei, Haku-chan and Zabuza again so it is all because of you that I am so happy right now. Thank you."

He then gave her a warm smile which simply melted the Goddess's heart, along with the other females in the room.

"**It is my pleasure Naruto-kun as it was the least I could do considering everything you had to go through in your past life. Now let's get going with this departure. You will be sent close to the Guild but I don't know how close so you might have to ask others around you for directions to Fairy Tail. Now that everything is explained let's get on with the show.**" Kami told him softly before she matched his smile.

Naruto looked at her in gratitude as he didn't know what more to say to the Goddess.

Kushina, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Haku and Naruto readied themselves when Kami raised her hands once again and a light started to slowly pass through them.

Kami quickly kissed Naruto's cheek. "**Goodbye Naruto-kun!**" She chirped cheerfully, to which the blonde grinned while the other women growled slightly.

Jiraiya being the pervert he was couldn't help but giggle.

The light completely enveloped them and they were now on their way to Earthland where they would join their new life in the Guild of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now it is time for Naruto to start his new life in Earthland. Along with him are the few that went along with him. What is in store for them when they reach this new world Kami sent them to? I know some of you thought that Kami herself would have gone along but ha! That didn't happen now did it? …or am I just joking? Well to find out, stay tuned for more! :D How'd you like ero-sennin in action huh? I know right? Love it! :)**

* * *

**To Kurama no Jubi: Lol I had to translate your review and thank the creators of google for their translator. Thank you for your review and yes I agree. I will make a chapter which will show how the Elemental Nations are doing from time to time so you are correct in thinking of that idea.**

* * *

**To Mzr90: I know and I understand. I checked out two or three other cross over fanfiction and what I read was following a same sort of plot. What I did was just make it so my story was different. Having Naruto get a choice of bringing others along in his journey? That hasn't been done yet from what I've read and if it has, then it's simply because I didn't read a lot of crossovers to be sure of that. Hopefully you'll come back for another story of mine if this one is not of your style so I am not disappointed as I can understand where you are coming from completely. Thank you for sticking around for the reviews!**

* * *

**To Kazi9: Thanks a lot!**

* * *

**To deathstrike: Thanks a lot for the review! Answer 1: They are sort of out there if you read them from the previous chapter but will Naruto end up with any of them? That is the question. Answer 2: Well Kami wasn't amongst the ones to go with Naruto but is that really true?. ^_^ Answer 3: Hahahaha thank you so much! :D**

* * *

**To Blackplant: Thanks a lot for the review and I completely agree. The previous chapter and this one both are of over 3,000 words each. I realized that when I was writing so I started to type as much as I could for the chapter. Thanks for the awesome compliment! Hope to hear from you again!**

* * *

**To jbone49: Thanks for the review and the compliment! I will be sure to let you know if I come across any problems in the story that requires some proof-reading or anything related. Thank you so much for your offer! :)**


	7. The New Life

**Well this is the 7****th**** chapter! I corrected the spellings of Jiraiya as asked by an awesome reviewer in the last chapter. The strange thing is that I usually have correct spellings on all of my writings or bits of scrap that I have on my laptop and sadly the autocorrect recognized "Jaraiya" instead of "Jiraiya" as it is supposed to be spelt. Thanks for the heads up! Oh and thanks to all those that are so supportive of my writing. It pleases me greatly to know that for a first time writer there are so many of you that are so cool with the reviews and comments. You wanted a lengthy chapter well now you got one! Let's move on with the latest chapter of my story!**

* * *

Naruto, Jiraiya, Kushina, Mikoto and Haku appeared on the outskirts of a small village after they were transported to Earthland. They gasped at the sheer beauty of the place they were sent to. There was lush green grass, flowers all over and water surrounding the west side of the land. The sun was shining brightly and that added to the overall beauty of the area.

This place wasn't like the Elemental Nations at all as the people here looked like they had more peace than the shinobi lands ever did.

Jiraiya was first to regain his composure and turned to inform his friends. "You guys stay here, I will find out where this Fairy Tail guild is from the people in this town. Hopefully one of them would know where to look. If it is further away than we thought then we would have to think of some place to stay for the night and the problem is that we don't have any money." He explained before taking a deep breath.

The others agreed and the toad sage went off into the crowded town to find out more about this land. They had to go to Fairy Tail as soon as possible but what Jiraiya told them could be right. If Fairy Tail is located at a faraway distance then they would have to stop somewhere for the night.

Well they could always sleep in the forest or something but they were done roughing it.

Moments later, Jiraiya returned with a perverted grin. "Ohhh those women were so curvy! I hit the jackpot!" He exclaimed before giggling uncontrollably.

Everyone noticed the blood trickling down his nose and wondered if he even found out anything useful. Meanwhile. Naruto sighed as he knew what was going to happen to his sensei now.

"You good for nothing pervert!" Kushina, Mikoto and Haku screamed in unison as they slammed his head with a chakra infused punch, sending the toad sage flying into the distance hitting a nearby tree.

Jiraiya didn't seem very affected by the punches and groggily stood back up with a goofy grin in face.

Naruto once again sighed at his sensei's antics before getting on with the situation at hand. "Sensei what did you find out about this place? You know that we have to get to Fairy Tail soon." He questioned the man in a discomforted tone.

The women nodded their heads irritatingly as they were getting rather annoyed by the Sannin.

Jiraiya simply huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms in a childish manner. "Come on gaki you never let me have some fun!" He whined before stiffening as he saw the hardened looks that rapidly formed on the three kunoichi.

The toad sage quickly jumped back with his arms up in a placating manner before explaining, "Okay okay! We are in a country known as Fiore. This place is known as Gargeon Town and it is a large port town. Now this place has a nearby something known as a train station which we can use to travel to Magnolia Town where Fairy Tail is located."

The toad sage sighed as he knew that travelling with women would mean no fun for him. He cried anime tears making the others sweat drop at the display. How could one man be such a pervert?

Naruto nodded graciously at the explanation. "Okay so now that we have that figured out, how can we get to Magnolia Town when we don't have any money on us? We need to think of something that can help with the financial problem we have here." He stated, to which the others gave a quick nod as they began formulating a plan.

Kushina slung her arm around Mikoto's shoulder with a playful grin in place. "I can go with Mikoto-chan to see what we can do." The redhead exclaimed happily, to which Mikoto smiled in return before nodding in agreement.

Haku hummed for a while and then gasped as she realized something making everyone stop in their tracks. "I can make jewellery with my **Hyouton** kekkei genkai and that could help with cash." She said with a smile as she had never done this before and it sounded like fun to her.

The group smiled and nodded their approval. "That's a great idea Haku!" They voiced out in unison, making her blush from the praise.

Haku gave them all a nod and started to form ice crystals from the water that was nearby. She melded the crystals into three necklaces and then stopped. The blackette slowly started examining the jewellery and then smiled when she saw that they were made perfectly.

Kushina and Mikoto looked at the necklaces with a dreamy look. They looked so beautiful and of course it looked like a perfect thing for them to wear.

Both of them shook their heads as they got back to reality. "This is excellent Haku-chan! We can easily sell these necklaces for a good enough price." The duo chirped cheerfully as they gave the blackette a bright smile.

Naruto and Jiraiya agreed wholeheartedly and congratulated her for the quick thinking, once again making her blush at the praise.

Now they had to find a jewellery store to sell the items.

The group strolled around the town looking for a good place to sell the necklaces to while Jiraiya made a shadow clone to find out how much did a train ticket to Magnolia Town cost. It didn't take them long to find a reasonable store and they stepped in with the necklaces in hand.

The shop didn't look like anything flashy, but it certainly looked decent enough for them to possibly sell the crafted jewellery. Naruto noticed that the jewellery here was very familiar to the ones in the Elemental Nations. This was good because now he didn't have to go around asking ridiculous questions regarding jewellery.

The shopkeeper noticed the group walk into her store and noticed them observing their surroundings. Inwardly she was hoping that these people weren't here to cause trouble, she wasn't a mage who could defend herself. However the blonde man in front didn't look like the type to go around causing unnecessary trouble so she would try and help them out.

The shopkeeper approached the blonde man with a kind smile before asking, "Hello young man, how may I help you?"

Naruto turned to the woman with a kind smile of his own. "Hello, we're kind of new to this town so sorry if this is a silly request, but we were wondering if you'd be interested in purchasing these necklaces?" He questioned before carefully laying the three ice necklaces on the counter.

The shopkeeper gave a quick nod before examining the jewellery in great detail. While this was going on, the three kunoichi took a look around the store to see what kind of jewellery there was.

After thinking for a while, the shopkeeper cleared her throat to get the group's attention. "That is no trouble at all young man, these are some finely crafted necklaces also. I will pay 10,000 Jewels for these necklaces. Usually this sort of jewellery goes for around 5,000 each but no one buys them. That is my offer." She explained before looking at the people intently.

Naruto and the others didn't even have to think about it as Haku made the necklaces with the use of her kekkei genkai, so the price didn't matter to them. They agreed and happily took the currency of Earthland from the shopkeeper and left the store with a smile on their face.

Naruto turned towards Jiraiya with his smile intact. "Sensei what is the cost of the train ticket and when does the train to Magnolia Town leave?" He asked as he was happy to see that Haku got them out of a troublesome situation.

However, they needed to get to Fairy Tail as soon as possible so they could learn about magic and what not.

Nodding in affirmative, The toad sage looked intently at the group before explaining, "I got the memories from my clone when we were about to exit the store. A single ticket to Magnolia Town costs around 3,000 Jewels each. Other than that one train has already left and there is another one going to leave to our destination in 2 hours."

Jiraiya frowned slightly, seeing as they didn't have enough currency with them to make the trip at the moment. They really needed to come up with another idea. Unknowing to the toad sage, two of them had already figured it out.

Kushina whispered something into Mikoto's ear, who grinned immediately before rushing off into the distance with the redhead following suit. The others grew confused but shrugged their shoulders slightly before quickly following the duo.

Naruto, Jiraiya and Haku arrived at the center of the town square where they noticed Kushina and Mikoto forming a stance. They watched on in interest as the redhead threw a few rocks in the air, while Mikoto quickly formulated some hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Mikoto yelled as intense flames escaped her mouth and went shooting at the rocks, completely annihilating them into ash.

Mikoto turned towards Kushina as she began running through another sequence of hand signs and Kushina did the same thing. The duo grinned at each other while their hand signs were being formulated before the two of them finally called them forth.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**"

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**"

The two kunoichi yelled out their moves as the two elemental dragons collided with each other as a loud smoke formulated as a result.

Kushina and Mikoto quickly high-fived each other before bowing in front of the gathering crowd, that were highly intrigued by the show. People in the vicinity cheered at the display and placed Jewels on the ground. The kunoichi duo counted the currency and smiled as they had just earned 6,000 Jewels. This in turn, gave them more enough money to buy the train tickets, seeing as they earned 10,000 Jewels from the ice necklaces.

Naruto, Haku and Jiraiya smiled at Kushina's and Mikoto's teamwork and thanked them for their quick thinking, causing them to grin at the praise.

They all proceeded with walking towards the train station to get their tickets to finally get to their desired location, Fairy Tail. It was a rather brief walk and after paying for the tickets at the station counter they all sat down on the benches by the terminal as they waited for the train.

Several girls passing by looked at Naruto with lust and suddenly, the temperature dropped several degrees. Why that was is quite simple. Mikoto, Kushina and Haku were currently glaring at the women with the intent to kill and that... simply is the only logical reasoning. '_STAY AWAY FROM NARUTO-KUN!_' They raged in their heads, as their expressions held no sympathy for those women. Yep... that's the reasoning right there.

Jiraiya gulped nervously and moved away from the scene, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire. He had faced Mikoto's and Kushina's wrath in the Elemental Nations in the past and there was no way he was going to face it again.

Naruto just sighed seeing this display unfold, as he had started to get bombarded with fan girls outside of Konoha when he was with Jiraiya, on their three year training trip together. The blonde kept sighing until the moment passed and luckily, the pedestrians walked by.

After the episode, Naruto and the others spent their time talking to each other while they waited for the train to show. They sat down for an hour and a half until it arrived, to which they got up from their seats and headed into the confines of the train. They sat down in a large booth at the back of the train, and got their tickets stamped by the conductor moments later.

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku observed the beautiful scenery that they were passing by on the train with a smile. They knew that they had some work ahead of them as they had the choice of simply sticking with their chakra usage and stay as ninjas, or use the magic that was given to them and become mages. Naruto and Jiraiya were on the same page as the girls were, as it was something to think about.

Soon enough the group succumb to sleep, with Haku's head in Naruto's lap. The blonde was already asleep at this time so he showed no reaction to this.

Kushina and her best friend were glaring hotly at the display, while Haku stuck her tongue out at them and formed a peace sign. The redhead and blackette narrowed their eyes at The Ice Princess once more at her antics and the girl in question simply nuzzled into Naruto's chest, causing them to frown deeply.

Jiraiya was looking at his apprentice in severe jealousy as he began to wonder how Naruto attracted all of those beautiful women. Looking at Haku snuggling up with the blonde, he sighed before leaning back into his seat. "Lucky blonde baka." He muttered under his breath before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

(Several hours later)

* * *

"**Passengers we have now arrived at Magnolia Town. Please check your belongings on the train before exiting. We hope you had a wonderful time travelling with us. Have a good day.**"

Upon hearing this announcement, Naruto and the others woke up and quickly rushed out the train. They group now made their way towards the terminal of Magnolia Town before their eyes widened.

"Wow" They harmonically muttered under their breaths at the magnificent sight before them.

The town was rather peaceful, the people were lively and just about everything about the place was perfect. The group was really happy to be close to the Guild of Fairy Tail, seeing as it was their first priority. They started walking along the streets of Magnolia, wondering where the Guild would possibly be. It was during their walk, that an elderly women accidentally bumped into Naruto's shoulder.

"You smell like human. I hate humans!" The women snarled before walking away with a hard look on her face.

Naruto twitched slightly at the blatant disrespect, but didn't bother pressing her on the matter. "What the hell was that about?" He asked as he turned to his companions, not knowing what more to say right now.

They shot the blonde a blank look and simply shrugged their shoulders, as they had no idea either. _Old people can be so weird sometimes._

A very tall and muscular man accompanied by a much shorter girl with silvery white hair approached them, with a friendly smile on their face.

The silverette girl sighed as she observed the group. "That was so not cool. Hi! My name is Lisanna Strauss and the big dude with me is my onii-san Elfman. The woman that just crossed you was Porlyusica. I don't know what her deal is sometimes, nor do I know why she hates humans so much. Anyways you guys look like you need help. Anything I can do for you?" She explained before looking at Naruto intently with a slow rising blush on her face, but kept calm seeing as her brother was there at the moment.

Naruto smiled as he introduced himself and Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Jiraiya followed suit.

As his smile remained intact, Naruto began to explain to the brother and sister about him and the others joining Fairy Tail, along with them wanting directions towards the place. The group noticed that the siblings perked up at the mention of the Guild and that surprised them.

Lisanna's expressions brightened. "That is so great! Elfman-nii and I will take you to Fairy Tail! When we reach there, I will take you to the Master who will accept you all into the Guild. We are just going to leave for there any ways, so you all can follow us!" She chirped cheerfully as she was happy that Naruto and his companions wanted to become a part of their Guild.

Elfman nodded with a smirk before fist pumping. "You're a real man Naruto!" He exclaimed, to which everyone around him sweatdropped while Lisanna simply facepalmed at her brother's antics.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, not really knowing how to react. "Uhh… okay? Thanks I guess." He said in confusion as he didn't have anything more to say to the man. His companions chuckled in amusement at the strange sight.

Shortly after, Naruto and the others followed Elfman and Lisanna towards the Fairy Tail Guild, where they would meet Master Makarov. That was the man who will decide if they are worthy of joining the Guild or not, so they were rather anxious to meet him.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were talking to Lisanna who they really found interesting to talk to, seeing as she had a bright personality and the plus point was that they could have their girl talk.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Jiraiya were conversing with Elfman, who was quite an eccentric person to say in the least. The toad sage took out his 'Research Notebook' and started scribbling furiously when he saw a man and his girlfriend making out in the corner of a street. Elfman seemed confused as to what the man was doing, but Naruto assured him it's best he doesn't know.

Soon they reached the gates of Fairy Tail and all of them grinned knowing that they had finally arrived to their destination. Lisanna and Elfman turned to the group with their arms spread. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" They exclaimed, to which the group smiled in return.

The Strauss siblings then took the ninja squad to a bar which they stated most of the Guild members came by to buy food or drinks. That and the fact that they would simply come to hang out at times. As the group entered the crowded joint, they saw a whole bunch of people in a rather joyous mood, talking to each other without a care in the world.

Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Jiraiya sat down at a free table and Lisanna walked towards the counter of the bar.

A couple of minutes later an older woman with a strong resemblance to Lisanna came up to where they were seated. "So you are the newcomers that my baby sister was talking about. Hiya! My name is Mirajane Strauss and I am Lisanna's sister!" The woman said with a bright smile on her face.

The woman now known as Mirajane looked at Naruto and blushed seeing how damn attractive he was. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the other women that were with the blonde, and wondered if any of them were in a relationship with him. His very aura was making her demon instincts scream out to take him, as he radiated the aura of the ultimate alpha, but she pushed those thoughts aside for now was not the time.

Naruto was first to arise from his seat, as he approached Mirajane with his kind smile still in place. Mirajane on the other hand was blushing up a storm, as her instincts were going into overdrive with the close proximity.

The blonde kindly extended his hand. "Hello Mirajane-san, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He introduced himself warmly before waving his hands towards to others in the group, so they could introduce themselves as well.

"Ohiyo! I'm Kushina Uzumaki dattebane!" Kushina introduced enthusiastically with a friendly wave, not even noticing her verbal tic.

"My name is Haku Momochi." Haku said simply with a nod.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha!" Mikoto stated with a bow.

Mirajane smiled and shook their hands before turning to the last member of Naruto's group expectantly.

"Yo beautiful! I'm Jiraiya. You can send me your love letter later!" Jiraiya exclaimed before giggling perversely.

Naruto sighed before facepalming at his sensei's perverted antics. "Why do you have to do this, you baka sensei?" He questioned himself sadly while watching the women in his group repetitively bonking Jiraiya's head with fury.

"Umm is he always like this?" The Strauss sisters asked before fixing a glare at the toad sage.

The three kunoichi never stopped glaring at Jiraiya as they explained, "Yes he is and it's so disgraceful! The nerve on that pervert is so outrageous, why can't he ever be normal for a change!?"

Jiraiya weakly got up from getting his head bashed in and sniffled. "Why do you always do this to me?" He questioned with mock tears trickling down his cheeks.

Naruto simply sighed at the man. "…sensei stop being a pervert around them. You know better than that." He said before sighing further, knowing that his teacher would always remain the same regardless of what happened. The blonde seriously admired that of the toad sage, as he would sometimes wonder if the pervert had a healing factor of his own.

"Hey! I am NOT a pervert!" Jiraiya yelled indignantly with a frown on his face.

Elfman looked at the man expectantly. "…so what are you then?" He asked as his curiousity was peeked.

Naruto rolled his eyes before palming his face once again. The blonde knew that asking his sensei that very question was the most foolish thing you could ever do in your lifetime. It is to be avoided at all costs!

Jiraiya instantly smiled brightly before clearing his throat. "…I'm a SUPER pervert!" He declared proudly before looking around confusingly, as he could have sworn that he heard 'chirping' noises in the background.

The room went silent and the women had blank looks on their faces.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were deciding whether or not to draw their weapons and just start beating the toad sage until next week. They couldn't believe the nerve of that damn pervert for saying such things. To people that didn't even know him for goodness sake. They huffed and leaned back in their seats with a deep frown on their face.

Lisanna and Mirajane just didn't know what to say. How could they? They had been at the Guild for a very long time now and this... was the most ridiculous thing they had ever heard in their life. The two sisters simply tapped their feet in annoyance at the man before them.

"Hahahaha! That is hilarious!"

Everyone turned around to see see the chuckling newcomer that had walked in. The newcomer was an extremely short and elderly man. He had black eyes and had a balding head, with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair, and a thick white mustache. He was wearing casual clothing of a white shirt with a black colored stamp on the middle which was covered by an orange hoodie, along with plain shoes.

Mirajane smiled at the newcomer. "Master! You're here!" She chirped cheerfully, to which Naruto and the others turned towards the man with raised eyebrows.

'_That is the Master of Fairy Tail_?' They thought to themselves.

The Master nodded with a smile and walked towards the group of shinobi. "Hi there, I can see that you are new around here. I am Master Makarov; it's nice to meet you." He said warmly with his smile still intact.

Naruto smiled in return and introduced himself with the others following suit. The blonde then explained to the Master that they travelled here to join the Guild and that made the man smile, as he now had 5 new possible recruits.

Makarov asked the group where they came from and luckily for them, they made a background story for themselves so they wouldn't have to speak of their origins in public. The Master nodded in understanding at the explanation before turning towards Mirajane, who immediately understood what the old man wanted. The silverette quickly went to the back of the bar to get what was now required.

Mirajane returned moments later and grinned. "So where do you all want your Guild marks and in what colour?" She asked cheerfully while looking at the group as her cheerful expression never wavered.

Naruto and Jiraiya smiled as both of them pointed towards their left arm. Naruto took the colour blood red, while Jiraiya got sea green.

Mikoto, Haku and Kushina asked for the mark to be on their right arm, with Mikoto getting black, Haku getting ice blue and Kushina getting blood red.

Mirajane happily gave them all a nod and began to stamp the magic marks on where everyone desired it.

Makarov smile increased as he waved his little arms wildly. "Congratulations as you are now official members of Fairy Tail!" He exclaimed happily as he now 5 new members into his surrogate family.

Mirajane and Lisanna smiled and congratulated them as well, while Elfman had other plans.

The male Strauss sibling simply punched Naruto's chest and grinned. "Naruto! You're a man!" He boasted proudly, making everyone sweatdrop.

The blonde groaned as he realized that this was going to be a regular thing with the tall man. Mikoto, Kushina and Haku giggled at Naruto's discomfort before looking away whistling nonchalantly as he turned dangerous eyes to them.

Jiraiya smirked seeing this. "Well gaki this is payback for all the times you called me 'ero-sennin' in the past" The toad sage said to himself as a chibi version of him was doing a victory dance in his head.

Makarov loudly exclaimed, "Everybody! I am proud to introduce you all to the newest members of Fairy Tail. They are Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Jiraiya! Free drinks for all!"

The whole crowd cheered in agreement and raised their glasses to the group.

Naruto smiled as this was a really easy going place and he realized that life here was going to be just fine and he knew that now. He turned to see Kushina, Mikoto and Haku smiling as they were on the same page as him. Looking to see where his sensei Jiraiya was, he blinked as he didn't see him.

He turned his head towards the nearest table and saw the toad sage shamelessly flirting with a woman.

Naruto smirked as things were going to stay the same with his sensei. He laughed hysterically as he watched Jiraiya get slapped by the woman who stomped out of the bar with an annoyed look on her face.

He realized that he needed more information about magic and everything else that the Guild needs. With that in mind, Naruto walked towards Makarov and approached him with a serious expression. "Master we need to speak as soon as we are done here" He said as his expression didn't change.

The Master looked at him and nodded upon seeing the seriousness. With that, everyone drank in celebration. They all had a rather fun time enjoying themselves in their conversations and drinking. After it was over and dealt with, The Master walked towards the blonde.

Makarov whispered to Naruto, "Follow me."

The young man and his companions walked alongside the Master towards his office where they could talk more privately. After stepping inside of the room, they all sat down on the chairs and Makarov locked the door behind them.

Well what is this about?" Makarov asked in a curious voice.

He knew that the people in front of him were hiding something, but it wasn't in him to pry on personal matters. They simply figured that the group would talk to him in private and that is what is to transpire now.

Naruto sighed before looking at the Master intently. "We need to learn more about magic and the things we will have to know about the guild as we don't know anything at this current moment." He said, to which the others from his group nodded in agreement.

The blonde remembered that Kami told him that his training was going to get covered, but he totally forgot about asking the Goddess about that. He frowned as he realized he should have done that when they were going to depart for Earthland.

Makarov nodded and cleared his throat. "There are different types of magic. Now I can sit here and talk about it all day but it would be better if I just give you all this," He stated before handing them a book.

The Master explained that the book he just handed over to them covered just about every type of magic that exists in Earthland.

Makarov grew serious for a moment. "Now with that book magic will be an easy topic for you all to understand. Now let's move on to the part about the guild. Basically guilds such as Fairy Tail are officially recognized by the Magic Council. Those that are not are known as Dark Guilds." He said before taking a breather so that this information could sink in with the group.

Naruto frowned for a moment before asking, "So these Dark Guilds are like criminal organizations?"

Makarov shared the frown as he gave a nod. "Yes you are right in thinking that. Indeed, Dark Guilds are treated as criminal organizations." He answered, knowing just how terrible those evil Guilds truly were.

Naruto's frown deepened hearing that those guilds were just like the Akatsuki in the Elemental Nations. He realized that he had to do something about that. He turned to Jiraiya who understood what his student was thinking about. The toad sage gave him a nod showing that he was being serious about this as well, and is on the same page.

The Master then continued, "Now moving on from that. Guilds in general allow members to take jobs and earn jewels. They also allow members to train and hone their magic and individual skills."

Naruto nodded in content with that information. "So if I become a mage then I will be able to take jobs so that we can earn Jewels?" He questioned the old man as he was seriously considering joining the team, so that he and the others could buy a permanent residence.

"That is absolutely correct. For now since I see none of you have any place to stay I can give you a house free of cost for three months. That should be enough time for you all to find a home to live in since if you become a mage then earning jewels won't be much of a problem." Makarov explained warmly before handing the blonde a key to a home, not too far from his office. He then proceeded with giving them the directions to the place.

Naruto graciously accepted the welcoming gift that they got from the Master. They had three months to get their own place which was more than enough time.

Makarov continued, "There is another thing you all must know. In Earthland there are a number of races that exist. They are: **Humans, Dragons, Exceeds, Vulcan, Winged Fish, Wyvern, Goblins, Giants, Demons,**** Celestial Spirits**, and some other rare races that are listed in this book."

As the Master let that information sink in, he handed them another book showing the descriptions and details of each races. The group quickly thanked the old man again for everything that he's done for them.

Now Naruto and the others had a much better understanding of what Earthland was about. It was rather interesting to hear about the number of races that existed in this world. They had to admit, the thought had peeked their curiosities.

The blonde took a serious expression for a moment. "Master I have something to tell you as I can see that you are thinking about where we are actually from." He stated as he knew that the Master was trustworthy and would keep this information a secret.

The leader of Fairy Tail smiled as he gave a nod to the blonde, to which Naruto sighed as he began explaining everything.

Makarov being shocked was an understatement. The people in front of him were actually ninja from another dimension? Well seeing as time travel and dimension hopping weren't really something that was impossible to do so he let the information sink in. He frowned hearing the battles that Naruto and the others fought as it was a rather tough pill to swallow.

The Master nodded hesitantly and looked at the group intently before saying, "I understand but you will have to refrain from killing your enemies here if you want to be a part of the guild. It is not as acceptable as it was in your world. It's rather a serious matter."

Naruto and company understood that the world of the mages was very different but it seems agreeing to the terms was the best thing to do. So they accepted what the Master was telling them without hesitation.

Naruto blinked before remembering something. "Oh and how do we find out what type of magic we can perform?" He asked as reading about the types of magic from the book the Master gave them was fine in theory, but the practical approach was much different.

They knew that just by relating the magical theories to the elemental affinities in the ninja world.

Makarov gave them all a quick nod. "I'll call you back tomorrow so you all can find out what your magic affinities are." He responded with a kind tone, knowing that the group would appreciate it.

The ninja squad smiled as that sounded like the best course of action indeed. They could research on the types of magic tonight and would understand everything better once they know their affinities. They had to admit, learning more about the magical properties did intrigue them highly.

"Umm, so ji-ji how do you become a mage?" Naruto asked the old man as his curousity was peeked.

Master Makarov grew a tic mark at the name and everyone chuckled in amusement. He regained his composure before answering, "Well I have already decided to give you all the benefit of the doubt but you can be tested against others in the guild to see where you stand if that is what you wish."

The old man knew that there was more to the blonde than meets the eye, but talking to him made him realize that Naruto would become a really good addition to Fairy Tail. His instincts were reassuring him of that.

Naruto smirked instantly. "That sounds like a good idea. It would be fun having a go at some of the members of the guild. I agree to a match up." He said before cracking his knuckles in anticipation to have a warm up exercise against a mage. He didn't know how shinobi stacked up against mages so it was exciting.

Jiraiya, Kushina and Mikoto were interested as well seeing as they were itching for a fight as well.

The "**Red and Black Deaths**" looked at each other and grinned as they knew they would reintroduce that moniker in Fairy Tail.

The toad sage was seriously considering setting up a spy network for Fairy Tail so he would talk to Makarov about that later.

Haku wasn't really one to fight but seeing as Earthland was a much better choice for her than the Elemental Nations and that she had Naruto with her she agreed to become a mage as well.

"We'll hold an exhibition match for you all tomorrow morning to see what rank I can assign you all with. After the match is over with you guys can come back here to find out your affinities. For now you all can enjoy yourselves. If you face any problems feel free to come to me and talk about it. It's good to have you all here." Makarov explained as he smiled at the group before him.

Naruto and the others smiled back in return and waved the Master goodbye and left his office. They were on their way towards the bar to grab something to eat when they heard a loud ruckus in the area.

"Gray fight me!"

"Are you crazy Natsu!? I just ate for goodness sake. Go away!"

"Get back here baka!"

The group saw two male teenagers facing each other with hard looks on their faces. The first one had spiky pink hair and a white scarf wrapped around his neck and the other had spiky black hair, strangely enough he only had his boxers on.

They were watching this in amusement as the two kept arguing. They stopped when they saw Mirajane walking outside of the bar with a sharp look on her face. They gulped and ran in the other direction.

Mirajane giggled slightly. "The pink haired goofball is Natsu Dragneel and the black haired stripper is Gray Fullbuster." She said in an amused tone.

Naruto and the others chuckled and gave her a nod and walked back with her to the bar to get some food. Mirajane told them that she was the waitress there so they could come there to hang out anytime. They stepped into the bar and had a fun time eating and talking to each other. Lisanna and Elfman were still there so the brother and sisters had a great time getting to know Naruto and company.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku quickly turned towards the Strauss sisters. "So where is the nearest clothing store? We don't really have anything to wear other than what we are wearing." They asked them as they were rather eager to know about this.

Mirajane and Lisanna blinked twice before rushing to get up and dragging the girls to their favourite clothing shop, while leaving the guys at the table with confused looks on their faces. Naruto and Jiraiya got up and followed after the girls leaving,

Meanwhile, Elfman behind crying anime tears of being left behind. "That was not manly of you guys" He muttered under his breath.

The toad sage and his apprentice arrived to where the girls were browsing through a couple of items in the market and they took their sweet time too. Naruto had to literally force Jiraiya away from the female dressing rooms so he wouldn't make a scene in the store.

Mirajane turned to the only redhead in the group. "You really remind me of my friend Erza Scarlet. She is on a mission right now or I would have introduced you to her. I could swear you would be considered relatives or something." She said warmly before nodding in content.

"Oh and why's that?" Kushina asked as she was rather curious at this.

Mirajane simply smiled at the kunoichi. "It's because you both have red hair!" She chirped cheerfully before looking at the clothes in the store.

Kushina was surprised by this, but smiled seeing as she wouldn't be the only redhead around. Mikoto and Haku chuckled seeing the look on Kushina's face.

After spending what seemed like an eternity to the two men, the girls walked out with their clothes. Naruto and Jiraiya picked themselves some trousers and a couple of shirts as they needed something to wear seeing as they only had the clothes they had in their possession.

Mirajane had bought the clothes for them as they didn't have enough money at the moment. They thanked her wholeheartedly for the kind gesture.

Naruto stopped suddenly as he realized he had no idea where the place Makarov recommended was. "Say Mirajane-san do you know where this place is?" He asked her as he handed Mirajane over the paper, which had the directions to the house he and the others were to stay in for three months.

Mirajane nodded with a bright smile. "Of course I do! Follow me." She exclaimed warmly, and her sister Lisanna walked along with the group as well.

Upon reaching their destination, Mirajane and Lisanna waved them goodbye and walked back to their own place. Naruto and the others stepped inside the house and were delighted to see that it was furnished and was rather well decorated as well.

There were 6 bedrooms in the house so they could each have their own room which was good to know.

The shinobi group were rather tired from their journey considering everything they had to do in a single day. They waved goodnight to each other and headed towards their own rooms and went to sleep as they had a big day ahead of them.

Naruto was sleeping soundly when he was pulled into his mindscape.

* * *

(Inside the mindscape)

* * *

He looked around and was pleasantly surprised to see a lush green environment instead of the sewer he was so used to with Kurama being in there. He will admit that he rather misses the furball, having befriended him during the war and bonded with him in such a short time. Once again he did a silent prayer to wish Kurama and the other tailed beasts a happy life.

"**Hello again Naruto-kun, I see you have joined Fairy Tail already.**" A familiar melodious voice from behind him spoke.

Naruto turned around to see Kami standing there with a smile on her face. "It's good to see you again Kami-chan. Why did you call me here?" The blonde asked the Goddess while forming a smile of his own.

Kami smile never wavered as she continued, "**Do you remember when I said that I would help you out with your training Naruto-kun?**"

Naruto hummed for a while and then realized that it was true. He was thinking about it in Makarov's office and just forgot about it again. He gave her a nod as he remembered her saying so.

The Goddess slowly raised her hands. "**Well I am here to provide you with your training!**" She exclaimed before a bright light engulfed the entire area.

On queue a giant White Dragon appeared roaring as it landed on the landscape making Naruto wide-eyed. The dragon had ocean blue eyes and it looked so majestic with its wings flapping in the air. Its sheer size would easily match Kurama.

Naruto stared at Kami like she was insane for a moment. "W-What the hell Kami-chan!?" He shouted, to which the Goddess giggled cutely.

Kami could understand his confusion, having never seen a dragon before in the Elemental Nations; this was all new to him.

Kami smiled again before responding, "**Naruto-kun you will be learning under Timaeus, leader of the great and powerful White Dragons. They aren't of this world any more but just for you I have allowed him to stay for one week in your mindscape to train you in the art of White Dragon Slayer Magic.**"

Naruto went wide-eyed hearing this. He had a chance to learn such a powerful style of magic? Well this was Kami, the Goddess of Creation so it wasn't that much a big deal for her to provide him with such a unique honor of bringing Timaeus back from the dead was extraordinary. Just the thought of training under a dragon made the blonde smirk with unhidden glee.

He thanked Kami graciously for the amazing gift and she happily waved him off.

Timaeus voice boomed throughout the entire mindscape, "**I've never trained a human but seeing as Kami-sama wanted me to do so, I cannot refuse. I will train you for one week. In your mindscape 2 weeks will equal to one night in the outside world so at the end of the week you will have reached near perfection in your skills and I don't want you to slack off as I won't teach this stuff to you twice!**"

The dragon was not used to seeing a divine being vouch for a human but it wasn't in his place to question the Goddess's judgment.

Naruto was surprised as hell hearing this and he gave the dragon a swift nod. He was going to learn a legendary art and he wouldn't slack off even if it killed him in the process. He would show this dragon that he was worthy of becoming his student and that his talents would not go to waste.

Kami clasped her hands together before smiling. "**Well I'll get going now Naruto-kun. You'll train in the mindscape each night for one week and then Timaeus-san will have to return to his resting place.**" She explained as her smile only grew brighter with her wording. It was considered an upset of power reviving the White Dragon but The Goddess had already made her decision and she stuck by it.

"Thank you so much Kami-chan for everything, I will do my best." Naruto warmly said before giving Kami a warm hug.

The Goddess smiled returning the hug and kissed the blonde's cheek before separating. "**You've already made me proud Naruto-kun. It's time for your training. I'll see you again sometime in the future. Goodbye!**" She whispered and then vanished out of the mindscape.

Naruto smiled before it turned into a bloodthirsty grin as he turned his attention to the great white being. Naruto's grin only increased as he held up his hand in a "bring it" motion. "Show me what you got, you overgrown lightbulb!" The blonde exclaimed with his grin still remained plastered on his face.

The dragon stilled for a moment before registering what this human said. A few second later the dragon let out a fearsome roar that shook the very grounds, but Naruto was not intimidated in the slightest, having faced the fury of the Kyuubi no Yoko and the legendary Madara Uchiha before, both of which could give this dragon a run for its money.

Inwardly Timaeus smirked at the balls this mortal had and figured he wouldn't be as boring as he originally thought. The leader of the White Dragons roared a final time before charging at his first and final apprentice.

* * *

**Author's Note: That ends the 7****th**** chapter. Now the type of magic Naruto and the others will receive will remain a secret for now other than the White Dragon Slayer Magic that Naruto is now learning. Who knows what I come up with for that? This is for all of you to decide what type of magic Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Jiraiya should have. You can post your answers as a review and I will leave it to you people to answer the question. I want this to be something you all have a part in as well so have at it guys! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**To plums: Honestly I see nothing wrong with the placing. It could be because it's my first time ever writing something so I will make mistakes but that is all part of the learning process. My writing, placing and wording of the stories will surely get better with experience. That's the way I see it. The reason for why up to 6 chapters was not leading up to Naruto leaving for Fairy Tail was because I wanted to make the background a little detailed. Surely you can understand that. Oh and yep I totally agree about the length of the chapters and I am focusing on that now as you can see this chapter was lengthier than the rest. For now I will try what I can. If there are any problems I will ask for help from friends. Thanks for the advice as I like people helping me out. It makes the transition of writing first time much easier. Thanks again.**

* * *

**To montana15: The suspense has been building up slightly. The Kushina / Erza rivalry is a good idea actually lol. :D**

* * *

**To BloodINCarnate: Right you are my friend! Lol!**

* * *

**To Notice Me Sempia: I'll make it work don't worry!**

* * *

**To meowy1986:** **I know that it wasn't** **listed in the series of how Kushina was a badass kunoichi but that was the series. I made her a powerful ninja because I honestly wanted to make her one. It doesn't suit her being a weakling as she was Kurama's jinchuriki, had proper training, had the use of chakra chains and knew Fuinjutsu from the Uzumaki homelands. Nope I refuse to think of her as a weakling. The Habanero part was just for kicks but that turned out well I guess. As for the harem… you'll just have to find out! :)**

* * *

**NOTICE****: The NEXT chapter will be an 'unofficial power ratings' that I will use to show what skill set Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Jiraiya are currently at, as well as their current age in the story. Thanks again for the reviews!**


	8. Author's Notes & Power Ratings Volume 1

**As mentioned in the previous chapter, this one will be show the current skill set of Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Jiraiya. Other than that I have displayed the current age of the characters in the story. The next chapter will be a continuation of chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews and support and I hope you've all had fun reading everything so far. Stay tuned for the next awesome update! :)**

* * *

**Profile**

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Moniker:** The Child of Prophecy

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 19

**Rank:** SSS

**Overall Rank:** SSS+

**Reserves**

**Chakra:** Virtually unlimited

**Magic:** Pending…

**Abilities**

**Elemental Affinities:** Water, Fire, Wind and Lightning.

**Shinobi talents**

**Taijutsu** – 10+/10

**Genjutsu** – N/A (Immune to Genjutsu)

**Ninjutsu** – 10+/10

**Fuinjutsu** – 10+/10

**Kenjutsu** – 9/10

**Senjutsu** – 10+/10

**Magical talents**

Pending…

**Fighting stats**

**Strength** – 10+/10

**Defence** – 10+/10

**Speed** – 10+/10

**Stamina** – 10+/10

**Intelligence** – 10/10

* * *

**Profile**

**Name:** Kushina Uzumaki

**Moniker:** The Red Hot Habanero

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 25

**Rank:** SS

**Overall Rank:** SS

**Reserves**

**Chakra** – Kage level

**Magic** – Pending…

**Abilities**

**Elemental Affinities:** Water and Lightning.

**Shinobi talents**

**Taijutsu** – 8/10

**Genjutsu** – 7/10

**Ninjutsu** – 10/10

**Fuinjutsu** – 10+/10

**Kenjutsu** – 10+/10

**Magical talents**

Pending…

**Fighting stats**

**Strength** – 9/10

**Defence** – 8/10

**Speed** – 10+/10

**Stamina** – 10/10

**Intelligence** – 10/10

* * *

**Profile**

**Name:** Mikoto Uchiha

**Moniker:** The Smiling Monster

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 28

**Rank:** SS

**Overall Rank:** SS

**Reserves:**

**Chakra** – Kage level

**Magic** – Pending…

**Abilities:**

**Elemental Affinities:** Fire and Lightning.

**Shinobi talents:**

**Taijutsu** – 8/10

**Genjutsu** – 10+/10

**Ninjutsu** – 10+/10

**Fuinjutsu** – 6/10

**Kenjutsu** – 10+/10

**Magical talents:**

Pending…

**Fighting stats:**

**Strength** – 8/10

**Defence **– 9/10

**Speed** – 10+/10

**Stamina** – 10/10

**Intelligence** – 10/10

* * *

**Profile:**

**Name:** Haku Momochi

**Moniker: **The Ice Princess

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Rank:** A

**Overall Rank:** A

**Reserves:**

**Chakra **– Anbu level

**Magic **– Pending…

**Abilities:**

**Elemental Affinities:** Water and Ice.

**Shinobi talents:**

**Taijutsu** – 7/10

**Genjutsu** – 7/10

**Ninjutsu **– 9/10

**Kenjutsu **– 6/10

**Medical Ninjutsu** – 9/10

**Senbon Needles** – 10+/10

**Magical talents:**

Pending…

**Fighting stats:**

**Strength** – 6/10

**Defence** – 8/10

**Speed **– 10+/10

**Stamina **– 9/10

**Intelligence** – 10/10

* * *

**Profile:**

**Name:** Jiraiya

**Moniker:** The Toad Hermit

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 47

**Rank:** S

**Overall Rank:** S+

**Reserves:**

**Chakra **– Kage level

**Magic **– Pending…

**Abilities:**

**Elemental Affinities: **Water, Fire and Earth.

**Shinobi talents:**

**Taijutsu **– 10+/10

**Genjutsu **– 7/10

**Ninjutsu **– 10/10

**Kenjutsu **– 4/10

**Senjutsu **– 10/10

**Magical talents: **

Pending…

**Fighting stats:**

**Strength **– 10/10

**Defence** – 10+/10

**Speed **– 7/10

**Stamina **– 9/10

**Intelligence** – 10+/10

* * *

**Current age of the characters:**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze: **19**

Jiraiya: **47**

Kushina Uzumaki: **25**

Mikoto Uchiha: **28**

Haku Momochi: **18**

Mirajane Strauss: **19**

Erza Scarlet: **19**

Lucy Heartfilia: **17**

Lisanna Strauss: **16**

Elfman Strauss: **18**

Natsu Dragneel: **17**

Gray Fullbuster: **17**

* * *

**Author's Notes: This fanfiction starts before the Phantom Lord Arc of the Fairy Tail series, for those that are wondering about it.**

* * *

**Those thinking that Naruto is overpowered, let me explain a few things. First off in the beginning of the story, Naruto killed Sasuke who had the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and was considered almost as strong as him in the manga in the 4****th**** ninja war arc. He defeated Madara Uchiha who was considered as an SSS-rank shinobi. Each of the bijuu gave Naruto a small portion of their chakra when he was in the limbo with Kami as well as Kurama giving him a special ability which will be kept a secret for now. On top of everything he made progress in the training trip with Jiraiya in this story and not fooling himself with just learning how to control Kurama's chakra in the original series seeing Kurama was actually helpful and cooperative towards him. As for his affinities, he got Water element from his mother's side, Wind and Lightning from his father's side and Fire from Kurama for being its Jinchuriki. I don't really have to explain this but I am only doing so that all of you understand where I am coming from by saying Naruto will be powerful.**

**Kushina died on the day Naruto was born so she is still 25 at this current moment.**

**Mikoto was ~4 years younger than Kushina and she died when Naruto was 7 years old so she is currently 28 years old.**

**Well that's enough with the explanations!**

* * *

**To mahpa: Thanks a lot man!**

* * *

**To Destroyerz: Thanks for the support and the awesome comments! As for Konoha getting destroyed, I have something in mind so keep an eye out for it in the near future. :D**

* * *

**To HOLLOWTGH: You know that's a good idea. I will see what I can do. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**To montana15: I know right? Thanks for the support and for reviewing! **

* * *

**To daniel 29: Well chapter 7 started the life in Earthland and I want to make this story more realistic and detailed so it will be shown soon so don't worry. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**To Notice Me Sempia: Understood and I'll see if I can do so. Thanks for reviewing!**


	9. Proving Your Worth

**Now we head to the 9****th**** chapter which is a continuation of the 7****th**** one. I am glad to see many people enjoying reading what I have written for you all. This chapter is the lengthiest chapter of all and I did it all for you guys. Enjoy the 10,500+ words chapter you guys. Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Morning struck as the shinobi group woke up reenergized for their big day.

Naruto got up grinning like a maniac from the first night of training he received under the tutelage of Timaeus. He started to recall his recent training experience with the leader of the White Dragons.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Two weeks have almost passed inside of Naruto's mindscape and sounds of intense battling could be heard from all over.

"**Okay Naruto that's it for tonight!**" The White Dragon growled as he panted slightly before gracefully landing to his feet and folding his angel like wings.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned to his new sensei with a smile on his face, "It was a great lesson today Timaeus-sensei. This Magic style is definitely interesting!" He happily proclaimed before sitting down in front of the dragon in a cross-legged position.

Timaeus gave his blonde apprentice a nod. He had something on his mind that he wished to express to Naruto, "**It's a good thing to hear, kid. I was intrigued by your past life Kami-sama spoke to me about. It is quite a shame to hear what happened to you in that world.**" As the leader of dragons, Timaeus understood the pain Naruto had to go through and felt a bond building between him and his new student.

Naruto frowned remembering everything and giving the dragon a solemn look. Having his curiosity peeked hearing about him from Kami herself, he asked "So Timaeus-sensei what happened to your clan?" Seeing as the White Dragons were supposedly strong, it just didn't make sense to Naruto getting over the fact that Timaeus and his clan were extinct.

Timaeus tensed as the temperature dropped a few degrees and Naruto looked at him with a concerned expression on his face.

The dragon sadly replied, "**We of the White Dragons aren't what you can call immortals, Naruto. What happened to the clan was our own doing. Having too much power they started to fight against each other, killing innocents in the wake. I was the last of my clan when I succumbed of old age.**" He sighed recalling his own kin having so much arrogance that led to their own demise.

Naruto sighed as the White Dragons were just like the Uchiha clan of the Elemental Nations. Both were too damn arrogant for their own good. He gave his sensei a sympathetic look.

In the distance a bright light started to envelop the area.

Timaeus told his apprentice, "**It's time for you to leave now Naruto. I'll see you soon.**"

Naruto gave his sensei a nod before replying, "I understand. See you later sensei!" before the light intensified, pulling the blonde out of his mindscape.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto went to the bathroom to take a shower before heading out the door. It was a good thing that each bedroom in the house had its own private bathroom for their personal use.

After having taken said shower, Naruto walked out the door and changed into clothes he picked out at the clothing store they stepped into the day before.

Walking outside his room and towards the living room, he heard someone giggling and knew who it was coming from. True to his thoughts, he saw Jiraiya sitting down on a chair drinking a cup of coffee as he was intensely looking at magazine called 'Sorcerer Weekly'. He smiled and asked "Sensei did you have a nice rest?" as he looked amusingly at the toad sage as he was browsing through the magazine giggling perversely while he was at it.

Jiraiya quickly hid the magazine as he looked up at his apprentice and sighed in relief when he didn't see Kushina, Mikoto or Haku with him. He said "I sure did gaki. This place really is something I tell ya!" with a grin on his face.

Naruto gave him a nod of approval replying, "That's true sensei. So what time do you think we should leave for the Master's office seeing as we have that exhibition match today?" He recalled that Makarov had to inform them of their magic affinities and so they had quite a lot of work to do.

Jiraiya sipped his coffee and hummed for a little while displaying a thinking pose making Naruto sweatdrop at how utterly fake it looked. He said "Well after the others come out of their rooms, we'll eat breakfast and then head out."

Naruto smiled and agreed to that. He took poured himself a cup of coffee as well and sat down on a chair beside the toad sage and began conversing with him, as they waited for the others to show.

After half an hour or so, Kushina, Mikoto and Haku walked downstairs and arrived at the sight of Naruto talking with Jiraiya. They blushed slightly seeing the blonde's appearance as it made him look more attractive than before thinking how such a thing was even possible. Naruto had on a silky white shirt, with black pants and his hair was spiky as usual with his deep blue eyes making him hot as hell.

They chirped "Hey there you guys!" cheerfully as they poured themselves cups of coffee and sat themselves on the chairs beside the blonde. Naruto and Jiraiya smiled as they looked at the women and waved in return to their greeting.

The group had themselves a nice breakfast before heading off towards Makarov's office. Upon reaching the place, Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in!" was heard from the inside to which they all stepped in the office of the Master.

Naruto and the others smiled seeing the Master and gave him a curt bow before sitting down. Makarov was happy to see the shinobi group again as he asked them "So are you all ready for today's event?" He was uncertain how they would fare against the mages in Fairy Tail but was rather interested.

They immediately smiled and gave him a nod. Makarov got up from his chair in return from that and called in some random person that they didn't know and whispered something in his ear. He then told the group to follow him and so they got up and did as they were asked.

Master Makarov took them to an open area just outside the guild. Naruto and the others noticed that this place would make a decent size area for the upcoming event. The Master told them that he had to deal with a short errand and he would return as soon as he was done. They gave him a nod as they understood to which he smiled and quickly hurried off into the guild.

In the distance, they saw Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman waving them over with a smile on their face.

The shinobi group walked over to where the Strauss siblings were waiting and smiled as they began to discuss the event that would occur soon.

Mirajane turned to the blonde ninja and questioned how he was feeling about fighting a fellow mage of the guild. Naruto didn't seem all that bothered by it as he waved off her concerns with a warm smile. This in turn told her that he was confident in his skills and doesn't need anyone worrying about him as he could take care of himself. A dust of pink began to form on her cheeks as her demonic instincts demanded that she takes him now. This was noticed by Kushina, Mikoto and Haku as they started to glare heatedly at the silverette for trying to put a move on _their_ man. Lisanna formed a frown on her face as she was watching her sister interact with Naruto. However Mirajane didn't pay any mind to this as she was lost in her own little world.

Elfman eavesdropping on the conversation started to grin. "Naruto is such a man!" He happily proclaimed making the ninja in question sweatdrop as he slowly inched away from the tall man in complete awkwardness. "This will take some getting used to." He mused to himself as he turned back towards his companions. Thankfully, no one noticed the interaction between the two.

Naruto blinked as he heard faint noises in the distance. Looking to the left, he noticed an orange haired man running towards them with an expression of fear etched across his face. Applying chakra into his ears, he slowly started to make out what the man was shouting.

"…as arrived!" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he concentrated further.

"…za has arrived!" Upon further concentration, Naruto finally began to realize what the man was saying.

"Erza has arrived!"

"Who's Erza?" Naruto muttered out loud.

Kushina blinked as she heard the familiar name. '_Erza? Isn't that Mirajane-san's friend?_' She thought to herself.

Mirajane perked up as she began to hear what the clearly afraid man was yelling about. Elfman was looking a little more pale than usual while Lisanna was looking a tad nervous.

As the man ran past them with his arms flailing, Naruto and company looked back to check what all the fuss was about, only to see a woman clad in silver armor with gold linings wearing a blue skirt and long black combat boots walking in their direction. However what really caught Naruto's eye was the large horn she was carrying over her right shoulder with her scarlet red hair swaying majestically in sync with the morning breeze.

Kushina was beginning to understand what Mirajane was talking about at the clothing store. Looking more intently, she could see how people could spot the resemblance between them. If she wasn't in Earthland at the moment, she could have sworn that Erza was an Uzumaki.

Mikoto and Haku didn't show much reaction to the woman aside from the slight widening of their eyes at the massive horn she was carrying over her shoulder.

Jiraiya waited until she got closer before looking at Kushina and then back towards Erza. He then began to giggle perversely as the images of the two women dressed up in maid outfits, serving him lunch came forth. Blood started to ooze down his nostrils as the images began to intensify by the second and his brain started to malfunction and the toad sage, being the SUPER pervert he truly was, flew back with a nosebleed, accidentally smacking his head against the tree behind him effectively knocking him unconscious.

Naruto heard the noise behind him, only to see his sensei laid out on the ground with blood trickling down his nose along with a perverted grin plastered across his face. He sighed as it was quite obvious what his 'ero-sennin' was thinking about. The three kunoichi didn't notice nor did they seem to care in the slightest as they kept their attention towards the new girl.

"Erza-chan, over here!" Mirajane yelled as she waved at her friend.

The redhead in question blinked before smiling as she noticed her silverette friend. She exclaimed "I'll be right there with you Mira-chan!" as she walked towards Mirajane. Upon reaching to where the group was, she carefully set the horn down on the ground and a loud thump was heard as a result. Erza gave her friend a hug before turning to see the group of five.

The first person that caught her eye was who she assumed was the leader of the group. The man had spiky golden locks, with two jaw length bangs framing his face. He had three whisker marks on each opposing cheek, giving him a more feral yet handsome appearance. His eyes was what drew her to him the most. They were the most intense deep blue eyes she ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on. The sheer aura of dominance she felt radiating off him started to make her feel weak in the knees as she began to blush heatedly upon observing him more intently.

After calming down, she began to take notice of the others. The woman on the blonde's left had crimson red hair that surprisingly resembled her own and deep violet eyes. The girl on his right looked like a younger version of the woman behind him as they both had onyx black hair and charcoal black eyes.

Behind the group, laid an unconscious white haired elder looking man with a hermit like appearance and a weird look on his face. She also spotted dried blood that ran from his nostrils to his bottom jawline. Erza idly wondered if the people in front of her even noticed the clearly incapacitated man.

Erza was snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed the blonde approaching her with a warm smile on his face.

Naruto extended his hand towards her as a form of greeting, "Hey there. I assume you are the one the man earlier was screaming about?"

Erza's eyes twitched as she nodded irritably while extending her own hand, meeting his in a firm hand shake. "Yes, my name is Erza Scarlet. The man you saw running by, was Jet. Since Master Makarov tends to slack off on enforcing the rules, I'm usually the one to do it in his place. As you can see, people aren't really big fans of my punishments." She finished with a dangerous smile, expecting to intimidate the man before separating her hand.

The three kunoichi growled lowly at the underlying threat thrown at Naruto. However they made no move to protect him, knowing he could fully take care of himself.

The blonde simply raised an eyebrow upon hearing that, not showing much emotion, much to the surprise of the S-class mage of Fairy Tail. He said, "Well that's nice and all Erza-san but quite frankly, those guys must be weaklings for them to get so easily frightened by your so called punishments. Any ways, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and it's a pleasure to meet you, I guess." He finished with an eerie smile while leaking small amounts of killer intent directly at the redhead making her tremble slightly in response.

The Strauss siblings stiffened slightly as the color drained from their face, wondering if the blonde had a death wish or something, unaware of Naruto's subtle actions towards Erza as his killer intent wasn't directed at them.

The girls in Naruto's group smirked at the interaction, knowing full well who was in control of the situation.

* * *

(A safe distance away)

* * *

A gathering crowd started to make their way towards the open area outside of the guild where Master Makarov just recently told them to show up.

"Oi Gray! What do you think the Master is planning?" Natsu asked his best friend as he looked at him, tugging on his scarf with excitement.

Gray smiled as he looked back at his fellow guild mate and shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? We'll just have to see for ourselves." He answered as he was feeling rather curious as well.

Natsu grinned and rushed ahead in top speed, leaving Gray in the dust.

The black haired teenager was about to run to catch up with his friend but froze as he heard people behind him talking.

"Those two I tell ya!"

"…seriously. Kids nowadays."

"Well let's not get left behind the stripper and the pinky."

"Maybe Master will teach the exhibitionist the value of keeping your clothes on in public!"

Not wanting to listen any further, Gray sighed before rushing off to where Natsu was heading.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

Jiraiya groggily woke up with a raging headache as he rubbed the back of his head. He blinked before noticing the standoff between Naruto and the redhead he was having thoughts about earlier. The toad sage wiped the blood off his face before walking towards the group.

* * *

(Back with Naruto, Erza and the others.)

* * *

Erza was at a loss for words. It was the first time in her life that she ever seen a newcomer not afraid of her threatening nature and to shoot back with such a reply was surprising to say the least. She knew now that Naruto was more powerful than she realized as she felt her instincts demanding her to stand down which made her more confused than she already was.

The female S-class mage looked guilty and sighed as she held her fists out, "I… I apologize for the rudeness I displayed earlier." muttered Erza dramatically as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Please...hit me!" She exclaimed before closing her eyes.

The shinobi group blinked twice at what the redhead just said while the Strauss siblings simply sweatdropped at her antics. Elfman and Lisanna were surprised to see how quickly Erza changed her method of speech while Mirajane glared at her friend for acting this way towards the handsome blonde.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were standing there with slightly widened eyes. '_H-How… how dare she speak such nonsense to Naruto-kun?_' They all thought to themselves.

Jiraiya giggled perversely but then stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a killing intent slowly rising aimed directly at him.

Naruto's eyes twitched as he shot Erza a blank look. He contemplated on whether Erza was joking or not. Shrugging his shoulders slightly, he sighed, "There is no need for that Erza-san so let's move past this." He smiled and extended his hand towards her.

Erza extended her own for a handshake and smiled back at him.

Everyone smiled at seeing the two getting along after a rather tense first impression Erza made on Naruto. Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were happy for the blonde but at the same time getting antsy seeing another female trying to get friendly with him and Mirajane was on the same page as them.

Naruto gestured to the others in his group to introduce themselves to the redhead.

"Hello! I'm Kushina Uzumaki!" Kushina introduced herself enthusiastically to the girl that could easily get written off as a relative of hers. Erza was thinking along the same lines as she was.

"My name is Haku Momochi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Haku simply said with a smile on her face.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha!" Mikoto stated with a bow.

"Yo! They call me Jiraiya!" The toad sage proclaimed proudly.

Erza smiled and shook their hands.

Before anyone could say add their two cents to the conversation, they heard loud noises nearby before turning to see a large crowd walking in their direction and a familiar pink haired teenager rushing towards them, also to see a familiar onyx haired teenager not too behind. Naruto and the others realized that Makarov must have informed those people about the exhibition match that they were going to be a part of.

Erza was confused why so many people were gathering towards this area as it made no sense to her. She turned to her silverette friend and nudged her shoulder, "Hey Mira-chan, what's all this about anyways? Did I miss something?" She asked.

Mirajane turned away from the direction of the crowd and looked back as she heard her friend calling out to her, she smiled as she informed her, "Erza-chan today is an exhibition match Master is holding up for Naruto-san, Kushina-san, Mikoto-san, Haku-san and Jiraiya-san so they can become mages of the guild." She grinned inwardly to see Naruto in action as she was getting hot just thinking about it.

Erza gasped. She didn't realize that the group in front of her were actually trying to become mages. She smiled in response to that as she could now see why her instincts demanded her to stay down if up against the blonde. She could now get her answers. The redhead gave a nod of approval.

It took another minute or two for Gray and Natsu to arrive, breathing heavily, gasping for air as they laid down on the ground. Naruto and the others blinked in response to this and simply chuckled at seeing their discomfort. Not too far behind the two, a rather large number of people were heading towards them at a casual pace. They reached the area a few moments later, looking around in confusion.

"Greetings everyone! I am sure you are all wondering why you have been called here today. The reason is quite simple actually. Today is an exhibition match that I am hosting for 5 newcomers of the guild to make their chance to become mages!" Came the voice of Master Makarov who was standing with the crowd, speaking through a horn like device which the shinobi group were at a loss of words upon seeing.

Cheers were heard in approval to the Master's present as it has been a while since so many people gathered around for an occasion for a mage trial. Gray and Natsu were shocked when they finally realized that the group of five they saw the day before were trying out to become mages.

Naruto and the others smiled as they heard this and waved at the Master. They were rather anxious to see how they would fare against the mages as it could give them a more physical approach towards learning about how magic worked in Earthland.

Master Makarov looked over at the crowd before clearing his throat, "Now to start our exhibition match. First off we will have a One on One fight between Haku Momochi and Gray Fullbuster. Everyone except for the mentioned, step a safe distance away from the area." He exclaimed before putting the horn like device down and turning to see the crowd moving.

"Haku you'll be fine! Do your best out there!" The rest of the shinobi group reassured the ice user who was getting nervous as she was picked the first out of all of them to fight.

"H-Hai!" She muttered before huffing to regain her composure, not noticing Naruto walking towards her. The blonde approached her and kissed her cheek, making her blush bright red and told her, "I know you will do excellently Haku-chan so don't get nervous."

Kushina and Mikoto growled seeing Naruto kiss Haku as she was always stealing him away from them. Mirajane glared at the ice user for being close with the blonde like that.

After calming down from the reddening of her cheeks, Haku gave him a nod and quickly ran towards the center of the area where Gray was patiently waiting for her to show up.

Cheers from the crowd was heard from all over to encourage the two fighters.

Gray looked at Haku, trying to find out what her stance was about, "May the best man win!"

"You mean may the best WOMAN win!" Haku exclaimed before changing her stance entirely.

A few moments later in silence, "You may start now!" exclaimed the Master.

Gray called out "**Ice-Make: Freeze!**" to which everything with the exception of Gray coming in contact got covered within ice.

Haku's eyes widened at the ability as it was close to her own kekkei genkai.

She quickly yelled "**Hyouton: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!**" and in an instant, a dome of twenty-one ice mirrors trapped Gray inside making his eyes widen at the sudden turn of events.

Everyone in the area looked in shock to see that the newcomer was also of an ice type as this fight could get rather interested to say the least. However no one but Naruto and his group, along with Master Makarov knew of the true origins of the technique.

"You cannot escape my mirrors, Gray-san." Haku calmly stated.

Gray looked around to find any weak spots in the technique, "No! I will win this!" He declared before losing his temper and yelling "**Ice-Make: Lance!"** as he extended his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shot towards the ice mirrors Haku had trapped him inside of.

Gray chuckled "I knew I would find a way to win!" as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Um… mind taking a closer look at your surroundings?" Haku coolly asked him making the ice mage gasp as he saw the mirrors were still there as if his attacks never occurred in the first place.

He muttered "H-How?" as he didn't understand what to make of the situation. "It is like I said Gray-san. You cannot escape my ice mirrors." Haku said to him.

"N-No! I can't lose here!" He declared before getting into position. "**Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!**" He shouted as he created ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms and started slashing Haku and the ice mirrors seven times.

Gray was starting to feel the after effects of using his techniques, "J-Just… just one more try." He said before trying to get up from his repetitive tries against the fellow ice user.

"I am sorry Gray-san but once again it didn't affect me." The Ice Princess calmly stated making Gray growl frustratingly in response.

Gray was starting to feel the after effects of using his techniques on a repeated manner. He saw an opening as he noticed Haku getting out of her ice mirrors with a strange needle like substance in her hands. He yelled "**Ice-Make: Freeze!**" as everything in the surroundings once again started to get covered within ice. Gray muttered "T-There… I… I have done it." and focused all of his energy to keep his attack up.

"Gray-san you cannot beat me in the ice environment!" Haku exclaimed before shouting out "**Water Style: One Thousand Needles of Death!**" as she gather water from the air and surrounding elements and made the needles and aimed it at the incoming attack. She sighed in relief to see that she had successfully negated Gray's attack and came out scot-free making the latter look at her with widened eyes.

"You have fought well Gray-san but I am the victor here." Haku declared as she got out of her ice crystals yelling "**Senbon Needles!"** as she threw her needles at him and rendering him unconscious upon contact.

Haku huffed as she started to catch her breath, "I still haven't got the hang of using that jutsu for too long. It's only going to improve in time I guess." She muttered to herself before snapping out of her thoughts when she heard loud cheering in the background.

"Congratulations Haku Momochi! You win the fight!" Master Makarov happily exclaimed as everyone watching the battle applauded the kunoichi for her valiant efforts and defeating Gray Fullbuster.

Haku smiled brightly as she returned to her group and Kushina and Mikoto hugged her and congratulated her for a job well done.

Naruto looked at the ice user, "I knew you had it in you Haku-chan. That was a great fight." He warmly told her and she blushed at the praise, giving him a thankful nod.

The Ice Princess started to talk with Mirajane and Erza who were surprised to see such powerful ice techniques.

* * *

(With Gray)

* * *

"What the hell baka! You lost!" Natsu shouted, embarrassed at witnessing his friend's fight against the other ice user.

Gray glared at him as he huffed, "Well don't blame me! She was a tough opponent!" He countered, trying to defend his honour.

Natsu blinked twice before he lost his temper at the ice mage. "That's it Gray! Fight me!" He roared with excitement.

"No way! I just had a fight. Go away Natsu!" Gray shouted as he slowly inched away from his friend.

It took a total of five seconds before the pink haired teenager to realize what was happening.

"Get back here baka!" Natsu yelled as he saw his friend running into the guild and rushed at top speed, following him inside.

* * *

(Back with the others at the area)

* * *

They were happily chatting with each other as they heard, "The next match will be two on two with Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet facing off Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki. Will the four of you please step towards the center of the area please?" being yelled through the loudspeaker and gasped at the choice Makarov made as he explained the challengers.

Everyone was wide-eyed to see that Erza was going to fight the newcomers and not only that, Mirajane was fighting alongside her. '_Is the Master out of his mind?'_ They thought to themselves.

Mirajane and Erza were more shocked than the others. They were both S-class mages and for them to fight the newcomers wasn't a good idea. Sure Mirajane liked the new group but this was not a fair opening match for them to fight in. Seeing as they couldn't do anything about it, they shrugged their shoulders with a sigh, "Let's get this over with." The redhead and silverette muttered to themselves.

Meanwhile Kushina and Mikoto were with Naruto and Haku. Jiraiya was talking to the Master about something he didn't really say much about in front of them and seeing as it wasn't in their best interest to pry, they let him be.

"You two will be fine. I know you will win this fight if you two can work together like you did in the past." Naruto stated as he looked at Kushina and Mikoto with a smile on his face.

Haku nodded approvingly, "Naruto-kun is right you guys. You two will win this!" She declared.

The two kunoichi smiled brightly and hugged them in appreciation, "Thank you both!" They happily exclaimed before running towards the center of the area where the two female S-class mages were waiting to get started with their match.

Erza cracked her knuckles as she eyed her opponents, "I hope you two are ready. Mira-chan and I make a great team when we work together so this fight won't be easy for you." She said and Mirajane grinned in return as they both got into their respective stances.

Kushina and Mikoto chuckled upon hearing this. They exclaimed, "We are a damn good tag team as well so we won't expect anything less!" as they both held their ground with a smile on their face.

"You may begin the fight!" Master Makarov yelled and the crowd went wild with cheers.

"**Sharingan!**" Mikoto whispered as her pupils turned red with two black tomoes spinning before setting their place in the center of her eyes. She turned to Kushina who understood what to do.

Erza and Mirajane were intrigued with the change in the onyx haired woman's eyes as it was something they had never witnessed before in their experience of being a mage of Fairy Tail.

Shaking away their thoughts, Erza yelled "**Requip: The Knight!**" and she was enveloped in a bright light. When it diminished, the two kunoichi saw the redhead holding a sword in her hand. They compared this technique with the Fuinjutsu that the Uzumaki used to seal and unseal items at will.

Mirajane shouted "**Take Over: Satan Soul!**" and her entire body went through a complete changeover. Her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges. Overall, it gave her a rather demonic look.

Kushina and Mikoto went wide-eyed with what they had just witnessed. '_How the hell did she do that?_' They thought to themselves.

Getting over their shock, they got into their positions. Kushina bit her thumb, drawing blood and slammed her hand on the ground yelling "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**" and a sword appeared in her hands with a cloud of smoke, making her smirk as she looked over at her favorite blade. Mikoto grinned as she watched her friend get ready for the battle. They hadn't fought together in a very long time so it was a pretty good thing for them to reconnect with their teamwork in this fight.

Nodding to each other, Kushina rushed at Erza while Mikoto took on Mirajane.

* * *

(With Erza and Kushina)

* * *

The opponents charged each other with their swords, connecting with a loud "cling!" as the sound of the metals colliding fused with the air around them making a loud vacuum like substance pushing Kushina and Erza back. They both grinned as they rushed at each other in fast speeds, causing the dirt on the ground to hover slightly as the air got fixed up around them once again.

"You're really good!" Kushina exclaimed as she looked over at her fellow redhead. She was happy to have found such a powerful swordsman that could rival her own skills. However she had much more up her sleeves as she wasn't a master swordsman level in the Elemental Nations for nothing.

"T-The same to you!" Erza chirped. She was more than surprised to see someone other than herself this skilled in the art of swordsmanship. Erza wasn't stupid as she knew that her opponent had more experience than her and was stronger than her as well because she could feel it in her heart that Kushina was hiding her true skills.

"**Requip:** **Heaven's Wheel Armor!**" Erza cried and a light engulfed her and Kushina went wide-eyed as she saw the mage's new look. She now had on a plated armor that covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it with the addition of her with large metal wings that appeared to be made up of individual blades.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

The perverted hermit had his eyes the size of dinner plates at the display of magic, the possibilities of requip were endless now that he thought about it. His wish to have Erza serving him lunch in a maid outfit was slowly becoming one of his biggest fantasies. Giggling perversely at the prospect of seeing said fantasy, every woman standing around him began to slowly inch away, whilst pulling their children in closer to stop him from infecting them. Jiraiya didn't seem to notice as he was too busy thinking about all the outfits Erza could requip while serving him lunch.

* * *

(Back with Kushina and Erza)

* * *

Erza smirked as she saw the shocked look on Kushina's face, "This new armor gives me a lot of power with my swords magic so let's see what you will do against me now." She exclaimed before getting into a casual stance, looking at her opponent intently for any subtle movements.

Kushina smiled upon hearing this, "Good! I wouldn't want this fight to be over so quick!" She chirped before getting into her own stance awaiting any movements from her opponent.

The air was tense between the two. On the west side of the battlefield, Mikoto and Mirajane were facing each other while they had the east side to themselves. '_After I am done here I have to help out Mirajane/Mikoto_.' The two redheads thought to themselves.

"**Swords Magic: Multiple Sword Requipping!**" and around roughly 200 swords appeared surrounding her causing Kushina's jaw to drop as she watched in shock as the swords were floating around Erza. "Let's see you get out of this Kushina-san!" She yelled as she prepared for her attack.

As the kunoichi wasn't over her shock, she barely time to recognize that her opponent had shouted "**Launch!**" and the swords came shooting at her. Kushina quickly ran through hand signs and shouted "**Water Style: Water Formation Wall Jutsu!"** forming a defense that protected her from the swords. The ended her jutsu when she saw that every one of the swords launched at her were on the ground.

She smirked to see the look of disbelief on Erza's face, "That was a good try!" She chirped before she got into her stance as she observed her fellow redhead still wasn't over the fact that she negated her technique.

"I am sorry in advance Erza-san!" She exclaimed as she rapidly went through another sequence of hand signs and yelled "**Water Style: Tornado of Water Jutsu!"** as water started to resemble a twister and hit Erza as the water shook violently like an actual tornado would. At the end of it all, Erza was gasping for breath, trying her best to stand correctly as she was having a tough time focusing her energy to do so because of the jutsu she just had to endure.

* * *

(With Mikoto and Mirajane)

* * *

The female Uchiha rushed at her opponent and aimed her with a chakra infused punch to the face only to see Mirajane holding her fist as a powerful shockwave was generated and the ground below them began to shake violently. "W-What power!" Mikoto said to herself as she stepped back.

Mirajane smirked as she looked at the confusion on Mikoto's face, "With me in my Satan Soul spell, I have increased strength, agility and endurance. This fight is just getting started Mikoto-san." She explained before she got back into her fighting stance.

Mikoto smiled and shrugged her shoulders, she chuckled "I didn't expect this match to be this easy either. Let's go!" and quickly started to run through some hand signs.

The kunoichi called out "**Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!**" and a barrage of small fireballs were sent flying in an unpredictable manner in Mirajane's direction.

The female mage was surprised by this as she used her **Satan Soul** transformation to quickly dodge the attacks. What she didn't know was that the flames were being controlled by Mikoto, "Try and avoid this!" The female Uchiha yelled as the flames flew back in her direction and hit her head on.

'_After I finish up here, I have to help out Erza/Kushina. I have to end this as soon as I possibly can!_' They both thought to themselves.

Mirajane gasped as she kept getting attacked by the torrent of fireballs. She used all her strength to endure the power of the jutsu her opponent was using against her. After the technique was finished, the female mage looked at Mikoto, "Let's see how you face against this!" She exclaimed as she called out "Flight!" and wings resembling that of a bat, with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges sprouted from Mirajane's back.

Mikoto went wide-eyed in shock as she didn't know what to make of this turn of events. "Great. Just great! She has wings now and it'll be that much harder to weaken her with my taijutsu and I am already starting to feel my chakra depleting…. Wait! That's it!" She said to herself as she was thinking of a strategy to win in this situation.

Mirajane was observing Mikoto intently, "Whatever you are planning it won't work!" She stated before she charged at the female Uchiha from up above. Her reserves were running low so she had to end this match quickly or she wouldn't get the chance to help her friend Erza out.

Mikoto waited as her opponent approached her, timing her plans perfectly as Mirajane descended to punch her with her enhanced strength, "This ends here!" She declared as she was flying down in a fast speed.

Just as the mage approached her with her fist, '_NOW!_' Mikoto thought to herself and at the last second of Mirajane's attack, she didn't notice Mikoto whispering "**Kawarimi no jutsu**!" and replacing herself with a log.

The female mage went wide-eyed at this and she looked around in confusion, "Where did she suddenly disappeared off to?" She said to herself before turning around as saw nothing, except for the faint voice she heard in the background, "**Fire Style: Flame Bullet Jutsu!**" and took a head on collision with the attack.

Mikoto smiled as she had planned everything perfectly. Mirajane was sent flying towards the center of the area where she noticed that Erza was also on the ground barely keeping it together. She was getting weak as she was about to fall to her knees seeing as she had used up a lot of chakra in the fight.

She smiled as she saw Kushina approaching her with a mad grin on her face.

* * *

(With the 4 participants)

* * *

Mirajane and Erza were panting heavily as they were on their knees, trying to get up. "This has been the toughest battle we've ever had to fight. It is so exhilarating." They both said as they looked their opponents.

Kushina and Mikoto knew that they would have to finish this fight quick as they were both going to be out of chakra soon. "We agree and it has been a really fun fight but there is where it ends." They declared as they both started to run through hand signs at lightning fast speeds.

"**Water Style…**" Kushina yelled as water was starting to gather from inside her.

"**Fire Style…**" Mikoto shouted as fire was building from within.

"**Water Dragon Jutsu/Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" They both called out at the same time as a collaboration of the two elemental dragons shot out of their mouths and collided with the two female S-class mages.

Erza and Mirajane took the blasts head on as the dragons kept attacking them at fast speeds. When the dragons disappeared, all that was left were the two unconscious mages laying on the ground.

Kushina and Mikoto smiled as they looked at each other, "I haven't had fun like this in ages!" Mikoto exclaimed to her redhead who nodded her head in agreement. They immediately felt their chakra depleting before they both said, "We really need to get back into shape and start with our mage training. It really looked awesome."

They sighed as they felt themselves rather weak and sat down waiting for Makarov to speak.

"That was an amazing fight! The winners are Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki!" The Makarov yelled as the crowd was screaming with cheers and applause. This was one of the best matches they had ever had the pleasure of witnessing in their life.

Naruto and Jiraiya rushed over to the area where they helped Kushina and Mikoto to their feet while Elfman and Lisanna picked Erza and Mirajane up and headed back to the crowd. Makarov turned to see Elfman, "Take Mira-chan and Erza-chan to get some rest. They deserve it." He said with a smile. The Strauss brother nodded as Lisanna held her up sister and they carried the two mages towards the hospital. Seeing as Kushina and Mikoto were simply weak at the moment and were going to be fine, he accepted them staying there upon their request to do so.

Makarov looked at the blonde ninja, "Naruto-san you will have the next battle. I have already accepted all of the others as mages. Jiraiya-san doesn't need to prove his strength as I am sure he will have time later to do so in the missions. You will fight your opponent in thirty minutes time." He explained and Naruto nodded in agreement. Jiraiya wasn't happy about not fighting but shrugged it off.

The shinobi group told the Master that they would be back in time for the match so they quickly took off in the direction of the medical wing to see how Erza and Mirajane were doing. Kushina and Mikoto knew that the two mages weren't hurt that much from their match, just weakened. They entered the wing and saw Elfman and Lisanna sitting outside on a bench.

"How are they doing?" Naruto and the others asked while looking at the sibilings with concern.

They smiled when they saw the group, "Mira-nee and Erza-san will be fine. They should be up really soon." The Strauss siblings replied before leading them inside the resting area of the medical wing.

There they saw Erza and Mirajane on separate beds resting.

The blonde informed Elfman and Lisanna that he will be fighting against someone in half an hour and was happy to hear that the doctors told the siblings that the two unconscious mages would wake up in the next fifteen minutes.

"You were so great in the fights. I've never seen anything like that! I thought Mira-nee and Erza-san were so powerful but all of you were awesome!" Lisanna chirped before she looked at Kushina, Mikoto and Haku and congratulated them for their wins in the exhibition match.

The three kunoichi grinned and thanked her.

Elfman turned a different kind of pale when he saw Kushina and Mikoto beating his sister and Erza. He definitely didn't want to be the one to get in a fight with either one of those two now.

The group continued to converse with each other when they heard in the background.

"W-What's going on?"

"D-Did we win?"

They turned to see Erza and Mirajane with their eyes fully opened and calmly told them what happened.

The mages couldn't believe it. Erza had a rather tough time because she was the strongest female mage in the guild and now she would have to work much harder to regain her title. This was a major loss on her part but she didn't really feel bad about it seeing as she learned a lot from the battle. Mirajane was on the same boat as her friend but she didn't really care much about losing but the fact that Naruto and the others were really strong and would only grow stronger with time. They simply wondered that if the women in the group were this strong then how strong would the blonde be? They shuddered with the possibilities.

Everyone smiled as they saw the two female mages back to normal. Seeing as they had ten minutes left for the last match to start, they had to hurry. Erza and Mirajane got out of bed and they all rushed towards the area where the crowd was getting restless in anticipation for the final match.

"I'm glad all of you are back. We will start the match when Naruto-san's opponent arrives." Makarov stated as he looked over at them with a smile. Naruto and company gave the Master a nod before standing to the side and waited patiently for the arrival of the final opponent for the day.

Naruto then saw a tall man walking towards them. He had slicked blonde hair as numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. However what caught Naruto's attention the most was that the man also had a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye.

"Ji-ji! Why was I called here? I have much better things to do!" The man in question yelled pointing his finger accusingly at the Master.

Makarov sighed as he looked at his grandson, "Laxus Dreyar you have been summoned here because you will be competing in a fight for today's exhibition match." He told him with a serious expression on his face.

Laxus glared at him before shrugging his shoulders, "What would be the point? It's not anyone could beat me anyways." He arrogantly exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes twitched while he was listening in on the conversation. "Great! I guess this is Earthland's equivalent for Sasuke-teme." He depressingly mumbled under his breath.

"Everyone the final match of the day will be a one on one match between Laxus Dreyar and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Will the two of you please step towards the center of the area?" Makarov exclaimed as the crowd roared with approval chanting cheers and whistling in the background.

"Win this Naruto-kun!" Mikoto said before gave him a kiss to the cheek.

"Kick his ass dattebane!" Kushina proclaimed and pecked his check.

"Good luck Naruto-kun!" Haku chirped before reeling him in for a passionate kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened as he started to kiss back, making her heart soar with happiness. He stepped back and looked at Haku's dazed expression and chuckled softly before waving at the group and headed towards the center of the area to face off Laxus.

Kushina and Mikoto seethed with jealousy at what just happened. '_Damn her! She's always one step ahead of us!_' They thought to themselves in unmeasurable rage.

Mirajane growled at the Ice Princess for kissing Naruto like that. "Those two are also in competition. This is much harder than I realized." She said to herself looking over at Kushina and Mikoto.

Haku was in her own dazed world so she didn't realize what was happening around her.

Jiraiya was crying anime tears mumbling "L-Lucky blonde baka!" under his breath while Elfman was chanting "Naruto's a man!" over and over, making everyone around the both of them sweatdrop at the display.

* * *

(With Naruto and Laxus)

* * *

Laxus stood opposite to Naruto as they both observed each other. Laxus had his arms folded over his chest with an arrogant smirk on his face. Naruto's face on the other hand showed no visual emotion to his opponent's attitude towards him, having dealt with the arrogance of his former teammate Sasuke and the Uchiha clan in general.

Laxus puffed out his chest in a superior manner before shouting, "What kind of mother names her child 'fishcake'?"

* * *

(With the others)

* * *

Kushina gritted her teeth at the comment with her hair swaying wildly, in the shape of 9 tails and resisted the urge to kill the man right now. "I hope Naruto-kun wipes that smug smile off your face, you worthless excuse for a man!" She roared leaking killing intent, making the shinobi around her tense while the others began to sweat bullets.

Jiraiya having felt that amount of killing intent from The Red Hot Habanero in the past when she caught him peeping on her in the hot springs, prayed that she wouldn't interfere with the fight because if she did, then his apprentice's opponent truly would become a worthless excuse for a man.

Mikoto looked at her best friend in concern and then glared fiercely at the arrogant young man. Haku felt the same way as she hoped Naruto would utterly destroy him for the comment made about his birth name.

The Strauss siblings had a similar reaction. Elfman began to mutter how 'unmanly' Laxus was for taking a shot at Naruto's name like that. Lisanna's eyes widened at the blatant disrespect before narrowing them at the S-class mage. Mirajane growled at the way Laxus was talking to her crush and clenched her fists.

Erza also didn't look happy at the snide comment evident by the glare she was shooting at Laxus and the tightening of the grip around her sword.

In the background, Master Makarov was frowning deeply at his grandson's antics. As much as Makarov hated to admit it, but he hoped that Naruto would be the one to teach his grandson a lesson.

* * *

(Back with Naruto and Laxus)

* * *

Naruto's facial expression didn't change at all, something Laxus was beginning to feel rather annoyed about.

"If you allegedly believed your cheap insults would make a difference, then you are much weaker than I originally thought and quite honestly, I pictured you as a weakling to begin with." Naruto said coldly as his usual ocean blue eyes morphed into cold chips of ice. Laxus felt a chill down his spine as he slowly began to experience an emotion he had never felt before, fear.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Laxus began to channel magic through his body as lightning began to crackle around him.

"…so he is more like Sasuke-teme than I imagined." Naruto mused to himself as he observed the yellow lightning.

Laxus smirked smugly and whispered "**Lightning Magic: Lightning Punch!**" as he envelops his hand in an orb of lightning before charging Naruto at incredible speeds. Smirking victoriously as he noticed his opponent not moving, he charged more magic into his punch, hoping to put the blonde in his place.

Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash at the speeds in which Laxus was travelling at because to him it seemed as if his opponent was moving in slow motion, having seen faster speeds from the 3rd and 4th Raikage during the war, Lee and Gai without their leg weights, himself using the "**Hiraishin no Jutsu**", **Kyuubi Chakra Mode** and many others.

"You should just become a civilian-" Naruto said from behind Laxus before kicking his legs from under him, resulting in the lightning user to fall flat on his back with a pained grunt as the lightning around his body began to dissipate, "-because your speed is absolutely pathetic." He finished coolly, staring down at his fallen form.

The audience looked on in pin drop silence as they witnessed the newcomer manhandle the famed S-class mage of Fairy Tail with such ease. However it seemed that the fight was not over as Laxus began to get up groggily. Naruto remained unmoving from his position as he waited for Laxus' next move.

"How…" Laxus growled as he got up to his feet.

"…dare you" He snarled began to channel lightning around his body the second time.

"How dare you!" He yelled before charging at Naruto once again, "**Lightning Magic: Thunder Bullets!**" He attacked the blonde ninja with a fast shooting barrage of lightning orbs at high speeds until a loud explosion was heard.

"Tsk. That takes care of that." Laxus arrogantly smirked as he stepped away from the scene before his eyes widened with what he heard from behind him.

"You really are pathetic." Naruto stated before he punched the lightning mage who was sent flying into the distance. He calmly waited for his opponent to make the next move.

The audience knew now that Laxus stood no chance against the blonde ninja as the fight seemed pretty one sided to them.

Laxus groaned as he felt a sharp pain as he started to get up. He was starting to understand that he had undervalued his opponent's power significantly as he observed Naruto staring at him as he walked back to the center of the area.

The lightning user channeled as much lightning as he could around his body for a third and final time, "This is it…" He said before charging at the blonde ninja, "It's over!" He declared as he channeled more magic into his last attack.

"**Lightning Magic: Zero Arc Lightning**!" He roared as electricity started to spark from his body and a yellow like static charge was felt from the surroundings. He put his hands together as a blast of lightning fired right at Naruto who smirked, "That's more like it" as he got into position.

* * *

(With the others)

* * *

Makarov's eyes widened. "That fool! I told him that he is not allowed to use that move. It's too dangerous!" He said to himself in shock.

"What the hell are you thinking Laxus!?" Mirajane and Erza screamed as they watched the lightning user perform the dangerous technique against a fellow member. They seethed with rage at the display.

Elfman and Lisanna were too shocked to say anything and simply clenched their fists.

Jiraiya knew that his apprentice would be fine while the three kunoichi were slightly on the same page seeing as they knew how strong Naruto was but they couldn't help but worry about him.

* * *

(Back with Naruto and Laxus)

* * *

"So much for calling me pathetic. The only one that should be called that is you." Laxus snarled as he focused as much energy as he could to keep standing. He couldn't believe that he had to use the forbidden technique to finish off his opponent as he knew he would get in trouble for it but he needed to put his opponent in his place. He fell to his knees as he was almost completely depleted his magic reserves in the fight. He had to admit, this was the furthest anyone had ever pushed him before.

The lightning user heard laughing in the background before he snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to see Naruto staring at him unaffected by his previous attack. '_That… that is not possible!_' He thought to himself in disbelief and fear etched across his face.

Naruto chuckled as he looked at his opponent, "It was a good try. There are circus try outs next month. You should enter." He said amusingly making Laxus growl as he gritted his teeth in response.

The blonde ninja then disappeared in the wind causing the lightning user to tense and look around the area. Naruto appeared right in front of him making Laxus gasp in horror as the blonde ninja started to channel chakra into his hand as the chakra rotated to form the shape of a ball.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as he slammed his jutsu against Laxus' chest.

He made his attack low powered as the real deal could actually critically injure his opponent.

"Arrgghh!" Laxus screamed as the ball slowly shredded his shirt but stopped when he saw that Naruto cancelled the jutsu before it could attack his bare chest.

Naruto took a hard look at his beaten opponent, "This time it was your clothes…" He said before taking a pause, "The next time you say that about my family, it will cost you your life." He finished coldly leaving a breathless and shocked Laxus who realized that he was nothing compared to his opponent.

"He… he was toying with me the whole time. Who the hell is this guy!?" He said to himself with the highest degree of fear in his voice as he watched the blonde ninja walk away.

"…and the winner is Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Master Makarov exclaimed breathlessly at seeing his grandson face such a humiliating defeat by the young man. The whole crowed roared in response as cheers and whistles could be heard all the way inside the guild.

Seeing as the exhibition matches were over, the crowd saw no reason to stay any longer and so they slowly began to disperse into their own separate directions.

Naruto walked towards the rest of the shinobi group and they congratulated him for an easy victory as they were confident in his abilities from the start. To them, the end result was really of no surprise.

Turning towards the group of mages, he saw them looking at him with a mixture of awe, fear and disbelief. He chuckled in amusement as this was hardly anything special for him. '_Laxus sure was weak for an S-class mage, he was barely at that perverted cyclops' level._' He thought to himself with a smile on his face.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Erza trying to speak to him. Blinking, he turned his attention towards her and asked what she was saying.

"I said how did you move so fast? I didn't even see you move!" Erza exclaimed flailing her arms in a comical fashion to prove her point. Now she had realized her instincts about Naruto were correct seeing as how easily he handled a mage as strong as Laxus, then fighting him would be foolish.

Mirajane on the other hand, was having a really difficult time keeping her composure as that display of dominance set her demonic instincts haywire. '_That… was so hot_.' She thought to herself as she blushed apple red at the thought of her being intimate with the blonde.

Elfman was busy ranting on about what a man Naruto was while Lisanna was slowly inching away from her brother while avoiding eye contact with the whiskered ninja as his display of skill was quite intimidating to say the least.

Naruto chuckled at Erza's antics and shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Training?" He answered lamely making the redhead sweatdrop before shaking her head.

After exchanging a few more words with the others before they all headed towards the guild. Elfman, Lisanna and Erza followed Mirajane towards the bar where she worked and the shinobi group told them that they would meet up with them a while later.

After separating from the mages, Naruto walked towards Makarov and tapped him on the head, making him look up in surprise. Seeing as it was just Naruto, he smiled in response before giving a nod to continue. "You said we would find out about our magic affinities and our ranks after the exhibition match." Naruto spoke seriously.

Makarov blinked before nodding, "Of course, meet me in my office with the others and I'll see what I can do."

Naruto signaled for the rest of the group to follow him and they made their way towards the Master's office so they could finally discover their magical affinities and become mages. Naruto had to admit that he was feeling pretty giddy about this and couldn't wait to get started.

"Thank you Kami-chan for this new life. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I would be." Naruto said with a warm smile on his face as he looked over at his companions and the guild. He blinked before turning around as he could have sworn he heard a faint "**You're welcome Naruto-kun!**" from above.

Shrugging it off as just his imagination, he proceeded to walk towards the Master's office with his companions by his side.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you all so very much for supporting and reading the story and for the awesome reviews you have been giving me!**

**The next chapter will show what type of magic Mikoto, Haku, Kushina, Jiraiya and Naruto will get. You can post what you think is the best choice of options for them to have for their magic affinities. You can create your own styles of magic as well so go creative on this one! You can post your choices as a review and I will take them into consideration. Have at it guys!**

* * *

**To ALUCARD: I know right? Well that's just it. There is no point of having a main character of a series if you are just going to have him a brain dead pink banshee lover that runs around in circles an avenger that wouldn't care less for anyone in the village. Having Sasuke matched for a while is fine but how is it fair to see Naruto only learning a Rasengan in three years in the training trip while Sasuke shoots like a maniac and then gets more godlike by the second. That isn't at all fair.**

* * *

**To montana15: I see your point of view on this and I'll see what I will do regarding this. Seeing as I have changed a few things and will change a few more later on, it could work better in the future if my assumptions are correct.**

* * *

**To Elemental77: Thanks a lot and I just did! :D Ahh you will have hints here and there and it'll be easy to figure out until I fully reveal everything later! :)**

* * *

**To everyone else that posted a review, thank you so much for your support. I really appreciate it and I hope you all continue reading! :D**


	10. The Magic Within

**I am proud to present to you all the 10****th**** chapter of the story! Keep on reviewing as you are amazingly doing so far as it makes it all that worthwhile. Now let's get on with the show!**

* * *

"Please seat yourselves." Master Makarov nicely said as he led everyone in before he locked the door behind them. The shinobi group gave him a curt nod and did as they were told.

Makarov sat in his chair and shuffled up some paperwork he had laying around on his desk. He looked at the people in front of him, "Now that we're all here, am I safe to assume that the skills you performed earlier was of the chakra nature you all told me about yesterday? I must admit that it's fairly similar in some sense to the magic that mages use but at the same time, totally different from anything that I have ever seen before." He told them as he was greatly impressed by the display of strength everyone showed during each of their matches.

They all gave him a sly smile as they were amused by the Master's words.

Naruto chuckled before he calmly informed him, "Yes it was of the chakra nature. There are major differences between the two natures of the shinobi race and the mages but looking at it from a general perspective, you can say that they are similar in some form," with the others nodding in agreement.

Makarov smiled as he understood what the blonde was telling him, "I say it was a rather amazing sight to witness." He said before humming as he thought for a while.

"Now let's talk about your ranks, shall we?" He asked as he observed the group as they all gave him a nod seeing as they were rather interested to hear what he would have to say.

The Master looked over at the Ice Princess before telling her, "Haku-san, your skills in the element of ice were impressive. Gray Fullbuster is considered a B-class mage and I am safe to say that you are at a higher level than he is. From what I have observed, you are clearly at the level of an A-class mage, therefore that is the rank I will be assigning you to." He finished with a smile before he took out a stack of papers from a cabinet beside his desk.

Haku bowed her head in appreciation, "Thank you Master. I will gladly accept the A-class status." She replied as she was happy to see that the rank she had just received was the same rank she held in the Elemental Nations.

Makarov smiled in response and handed her some paper before saying, "Please sign your name and details on this document and you'll be inducted as an A-class mage."

Haku excitingly filled out her information and handed the paperwork back to the Master, thanking him once again. The rest of the group smiled and congratulated her for her new status in the Guild.

The Master turned to Kushina and Mikoto and took out two documents from the stack of paperwork, "Kushina-san and Mikoto-san, it is quite obvious to me that you are both above S-class seeing as Erza-chan was considered the strongest female in the Guild. Normally I cannot hand over a power such as this like it is nothing because for one to become an S-class mage, one must go pass the S-class trial to obtain the rank. Eight participants are chosen every year by myself to take part in the trial, and the one who comes out on top is awarded the title of S-Class." He informed them in a serious voice and paused to see their reactions.

The two kunoichi blinked as they let this news sink in, frowning at the fact they wouldn't get the chance to become S-class mages right away considering they were both renowned as SS-rank kunoichi in the Elemental Nations. They nodded for the Master to continue with what he was saying.

"…however what I can do is make you unofficial S-class mages. What that means is you will both be able to take on S-class missions with this rank but after having a successful record of completed missions, I can safely sign you off as official S-class mages. So I hereby grant you, Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha, the title of unofficial S-class mage! Please fill in your details to finalize the process" He finished with a warm smile before handing them the necessary paperwork.

The two best friends looked at each other before grinning madly and squealed as they happily took the papers from Makarov. Haku, Naruto and Jiraiya congratulated them and to which they smiled brightly at them for it.

The Master turned to the toad sage and handed him a document before saying, "I know you are more than capable of being S-class material, Jiraiya-san and the others can vouch for you but for now I can only do what I did for Kushina-san and Mikoto-san and that is for you to be an unofficial S-class mage. I will make you an official one once I receive the statements of the completed missions you will partake in eventually. Please sign in your details so we can finalize the process."

Jiraiya grinned as he happily took the paperwork from Makarov and filled out the necessary information and then handed it back to him. Everyone congratulated him and he thanked them graciously for it.

Sighing, Makarov turned to the last person, "Naruto-san you are more powerful than I had originally assumed you to be. You effortlessly defeated my grandson without a scratch and that is something I have never seen anything before in my years as Guild Master. Quite frankly Naruto-san you are more powerful than S-class and everyone here knows it. However I can give you alone the title of official S-class mage as I know you are the most capable." He said to Naruto before handing him the papers.

"Do you accept the position?" The Master asked him in a serious voice.

Naruto smiled as he took the paperwork from Makarov before responding, "Thank you so much for the kind words. I accept the position for now, but get ready to hand me a higher status when you find a way to do so!" in a cheerful voice making the Master chuckle in return and gave him a happy nod.

He filled in his details and then handed the papers back to Makarov. Everyone was happy for the blonde and they congratulated him. Haku, Mikoto and Kushina wanted to kiss him there and then but they didn't want to do so in front of the Master nor the SUPER pervert they were already familiar with.

The three kunoichi were contemplating on how to express their feelings towards Naruto.

Haku put a finger to her lips as she recalled the breathtaking kiss she shared with the blonde and inwardly squealed upon remembering it. '_I just can't wait to kiss Naruto-kun again!_' She thought to herself as a heated blush started to slowly form on her cheeks.

Mikoto and Kushina looked at Haku with a deep frown. They immediately knew what the Ice Princess was thinking about and grew depressed at that. '_I wanted to be the one that had Naruto-kun's first kiss!'_ They inwardly growled as they thought to themselves.

Makarov smiled as he looked over at the group of shinobi, "I'm glad everything worked out so well! Now there is the part about you all wanting to find out about your magic affinities." He said to them to which they gave him an eager nod as they were just anxious as ever to discover their magic affinities.

He got up from his chair and then sat down near the center of everyone as he started humming to himself.

"Stay perfectly calm as I need absolute stillness from all of you." He told them in a serious voice making them nod in response.

The Master kept with his position for a while before he started to pant, "This… is a slight setback." He said to them as he huffed before sitting back down on his chair.

"What happened?" All of them asked as they were confused as to what the Master was talking about.

Makarov sighed as he looked at them before saying, "What happened is that the magic that exists within you all is much more dormant than I originally thought. I can sense something from Naruto-san but I can't get any reading but I can't quite make out what it is. I am starting to think that the chakra system you guys have is acting as a barrier to prevent others from reading your magical energy. It's quite ingenious actually." The Master was quite impressed as their chakra system could help keep the group's magical talents a mystery.

They all went wide-eyed at the information.

"So how do we find out about our magical affinities then!?" They asked slightly angered at the fact that not even the Master was capable of discovering their dormant powers.

Makarov smiled looking at the confused group. He chuckled, "Well that won't be a problem as there is another way for us to find out about these powers of yours." The Master paused to see everyone's face perk up at this and chuckled once more before taking a deep sigh and continuing.

"There is this ancient stone that can use to find out about your magical affinities. The light silver colored stone is trapped in a light blue transparent box like structure. This ancient rock known as "**The Stone of Kiyomi**" was found by Mavis Vermilion, who was the 1st Guild Master as well as the co-founder of Fairy Tail. Legends say that this stone was once held by Kiyomi, the Goddess of Magic herself. However that legend was never proven. Anyways, this stone is located in a shrine where upon touching the box encasing it, looks into your very soul and will identify the magical affinities you may have. The box will start to open as the sides will peel off like flaps on the counter it is placed on and the flaps will point towards the magic styles engraved on the pillar. This particular method will decide upon what magic affinity or affinities you may have." He finished before sighing once more after his long speech and took an amusing look at the shocked faces of the people in front of him.

The ninja squad were at a loss for words. That ancient stone sounded so amazing that it was crazy to even think about. They grinned in anticipation at getting to know their affinities now.

"When can we go to the shrine?" They asked eagerly.

Master Makarov chuckled at their pleading faces before saying, "We will go there tonight after I leave my office. Mavis had built a special transporter that we can use to take us to there. The shrine is located in Tenrou Island, which by the way is the holy ground of Fairy Tail because it's the resting place of our 1st Guild Master."

The Master was also interested in going to the shrine again as only the Guild Masters of Fairy Tail and the people they brought along with them were allowed access. He wanted to see what type of magic each member held as he was rather intrigued after their earlier display of strength and prowess.

The shinobi group were surprised upon hearing about Tenrou Island and the significance the place held for Fairy Tail. They nodded their heads in agreement to the Master's plans.

"That settles it! You guys have some fun until then. You may come back when I am locking up the office and we'll head towards the shrine. Be back here by around 5:00 PM." Makarov stated as he looked at them and they agreed wholeheartedly and thanked him again for the help and he happily waved them off saying that it was the least he could do.

The group of five got up from their seats and glanced at the Master before exclaiming, "We'll see you later then! Have a good day!" with a smile and headed outside of the office.

They were really enthusiastic about going to the shrine as they wanted nothing more than to discover their magic affinities as well as witness the 1st Guild Master's resting place.

They shook their heads, snapping away from their thoughts. Seeing as they had two hours before heading back towards the Master's office, they walked towards the bar where they had promised to meet up with Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman.

The shinobi group stepped inside the bar and saw their fellow mages sitting down in a booth by the counter.

Lisanna was the first to notice them as she exclaimed, "Over here guys!" cheerfully as she waved them over.

Erza heard the youngest of the Strauss siblings and perked up to see the ninja squad again. Erza was already starting to feel the dominating aura radiating off the blonde as she looked over at him with a reddening blush. "He really is a handsome man. Though he is surrounded with those women all the time and I can tell Mira-chan is also feeling strongly for him. Could he be the one?" She said to herself before taking a bite out of her strawberry cake and waved at the group.

Mirajane watched this from behind her counter and blushed as she saw Naruto again. She remembered the ice girl kissing him passionately as her demonic instincts once again demanded her to take him right this second. "Damn you instincts! Stop pestering me so much about Naruto-kun! If I act too fast, he'll never accept me. Now hush!" She yelled inwardly making her instincts hiss in protest before she started to wipe the counter vigorously to get her mind off the blonde.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku noticed the looks on the two female S-class mages all too familiarly. '_So they also want Naruto-kun as badly as I do? Well not if I can help it!_' They respectively thought to themselves as each of them started to blush beet red as an image of a shirtless Naruto appeared in each of their minds. They shook away their thoughts and then continued walking towards the group.

Naruto smiled seeing the group again as did the toad sage. They sat themselves in the empty seats in the booth and began conversing with them. Mirajane would also join them from time to time when she didn't have any work to do.

"So Naruto-san what ranks did you all receive from Master Makarov?" Asked Lisanna as she was curious seeing that he beat Laxus with such ease. The other mages nodded as well as they were also wondering the same thing.

Naruto smirked in response to that and gestured to everyone to start speaking.

Haku looked at them before shrugging her shoulders, "I was given an A-class mage status by The Master." She said.

The mages smiled and congratulated her but what they heard shook them.

"We were given unofficial S-class mage status!" Chirped a happy Kushina and Mikoto before eating the snacks that were laid in front of them on the table.

Erza and Mirajane knew the two kunoichi were more powerful than them, but sighed seeing as they had become that much weaker in the Guild now. However this would in turn drive them that much harder to grow stronger. Elfman and Lisanna were nervous of them, seeing as the two were more powerful than their sister and Erza. They congratulated the two kunoichi for their new status.

They looked at Jiraiya with a blank look when he told them that he had become an unofficial S-class mage as well because he didn't seem all that strong to them due to his SUPER perverted exterior but upon closer observation, they felt a strong power that radiated from him and so they could only nod dumbly and congratulated him.

"Naruto-kun became an official S-class mage!" Exclaimed Kushina, Mikoto and Haku with a grin on their face and looked at the blonde in question who just smiled in response and nodded in affirmative.

The mages were wide-eyed with their jaws hanging. "T-That's amazing!" They exclaimed seeing as official S-class mages are supposed to pass a trial but the blonde became one without having to do so. However remembering the fight he had with Laxus, they just shut their mouths as they realized that he was much more powerful than just a simple S-class mage.

Elfman slammed his hand on the table before rising with his arms held high, "Naruto's truly a man!" He boasted proudly making everyone around him sweatdrop, especially Naruto who slammed his head on the table in exasperation muttering, "I can't catch a break here either" under his breath.

After getting over their shock, they all began talking to each other as the time passed.

Jiraiya had '_other things_' on his mind when he said, "I will be back soon" and left without another word. The others looked at each other blankly before shrugging their shoulders and continued with their talk.

Just then, they noticed two girls walking into the bar.

The first one had shoulder length blonde hair that was tied with a bright blue ribbon and chocolate brown eyes. She had on a blue striped tight top with a darker blue skirt and keys dangling to the side of her skirt.

The second one had long, mid-back length bright brown hair with two shoulder-length strands of hair framing her face. She had on a light blue bikini top and a pair of capri pants.

"Cana-chan! Lucy-chan!" Exclaimed Mirajane happily as she looked over at the two newcomers.

The two now known as Lucy and Cana blinked before hearing the familiar voice, "Hey Mira-chan!" They said and walked towards where their friend was sitting. They noticed that there were five other people amongst them as well. They looked at Naruto and blushed heatedly at his handsome appearance. '_Oh…my…God!_' they squealed in their mind.

They also noticed Lisanna, Elfman and Erza sitting beside them as well and waved at them.

Lucy and Cana gave a small bow before saying, "Hey there, we are Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona!" with a smile.

Extending a hand, Naruto introduced himself, "Hello Lucy-san and Cana-san! My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He finished before waving his arm for the others to introduce themselves.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki!" Kushina exclaimed enthusiastically with a friendly wave.

"My name's Haku Momochi." Haku said before bowing slightly.

"Mikoto Uchiha!" Mikoto chirped, giving them a nod.

Lucy and Cana smiled before they sat down and began talking to the new members of the Guild.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

Giggling could be heard inside the female bath house which confused the women bathing greatly as they didn't know where the sound was coming from. This was all due to a certain pervert reapplying himself to doing what he does best, being the SUPER pervert he truly was.

The toad sage was having the time of his life. As he was watching the women intently, he had to fight the urge to pass out from a major nosebleed with what he was seeing. He kept on fighting because if he didn't, it would cost him all of his precious research so he kept scribbling heatedly on his notebook.

A man tapped Jiraiya's shoulder slightly before asking, "W-What are you doing?" with a slight glare as he was observing the toad sage from a distance for a while now.

Jiraiya yelped as he turned around facing the man and sighed, "I am doing research. Now go away!" He exclaimed before scribbling down on his notebook furiously whilst his giggling continued.

"What research?" The man asked as he was rather curious now.

Jiraiya sighed as the person in front of him wasn't going to leave him alone for anytime soon until he answered so he put his notebook away and unsealed a certain prized possession of his. "I am doing research for the new books I will write here. Take a look at my latest one!" He proudly boasted before tossing him the book and taking his notebook out once again and observing the women.

The man looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. He opened the book entitled "_The Icha Icha: Beach Paradise_" and he slowly started to read the content, to see what the elder man was talking about. Time seem to slow down as he continued to read.

"T-This is the best thing I have ever read in my life!" He exclaimed with tears of joy in his eyes making Jiraiya gasp in surprise as he overheard this.

The toad sage turned around giggling, "I know right!?" He asked while tearing up with his new friend. The man gave wiped away his tears and then gave Jiraiya a serious look.

"I want for us to publish this magnificent book here in Fairy Tail. My name is Shiho and I am the owner of the Sorcerer Weekly." He said in a serious voice but an excited undertone.

Jiraiya went wide-eyed. "S-Sorcerer Weekly?" He asked as tears started to swell up in his eyes once more.

Shiho nodded with a proud look on his face.

"T-The one with all of those hot women?" The toad sage questioned as his eyes watered further.

Shiho slapped on a perverted grin before bobbing his head almost robotically.

"If… If I agree…" He muttered before tearfully asking,"…will I get to observe the models up close?"

Shiho smirked and nodded in the affirmative, whilst keeping his perverted grin intact.

Jiraiya didn't need to hear any more as he lost it completely and hugged the man tightly, sobbing in his chest.

"Let's do it!" He exclaimed happily before stepping back from the man, wiping away his tears.

Shiho grinned as he looked at the toad sage, "Great! Let's go back to headquarters and discuss this further." The owner of Sorcerer Weekly said with Jiraiya nodding in excitement and followed the man towards his office.

"Thank you Kami-sama!" He whispered to himself with a dreamy sigh before he started to giggle uncontrollably just thinking about all the women he would get to see modelling for him, unaware of the growl that was heard from up above.

* * *

(Back with the others)

* * *

Everyone stopped talking as they heard giggling close by. "What was that?" They asked as they looked at each other but frowned when they couldn't discover where the sound was coming from. They called off their short investigation and continued on with their conversation.

Naruto glanced at the time and realized that it was cutting it close to when he and the others had to meet up with Makarov. He looked at the rest of his group who understood what he was talking about.

"I had a lot of fun you guys but we have to get going, seeing as the Master wanted to talk to us." Naruto told the mages with a warm smile making them smile in return.

The shinobi group got up from the booth.

"We understand and we had a lot of fun as well. See you all later!" They chirped and then waved at the retreating group of people who waved back and headed their way towards Makarov.

Naruto and the others exited the bar, where met up with Jiraiya who seemed to have been happier than they had ever seen him before. Not wanting to waste time in questioning the toad sage, Naruto looked at them before telling them to hurry up. They gave him a nod and rushed towards where Master Makarov's office was. They arrived five minutes later and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came the voice of the Master from inside.

The ninja squad opened the door to see Makarov putting away the last of the paperwork on his desk.

He smiled as he looked at the group. "Shall we get going?" He asked to which they all gave him an eager nod.

Makarov took Naruto and the others to a home where the outside read "Property of Mavis Vermillion" and he led them inside. They didn't have time to question the fact that they were trespassing into the home of the 1st Guild Master and just simply followed him.

Master Makarov stopped when he walked towards a locked door and took out a strange looking key and unlocked the door as a bright light glowed from the inside.

"This is the chamber of the former Masters and here we have the transporter that Mavis created as a shortcut to the shrine." He told the group who nodded in understanding.

Makarov turned to a strange machine at the center of the chamber and began to tamper with the keys to operate it. Naruto and the others waited patiently for the Master to finish with what he was doing. It didn't take that long before he turned to the group with a smile on his face.

"Alright, everyone grab hold of the transporter and we'll be on our way." Makarov said.

They all gave him a nod and placed their hands on the device. The Master hummed before punching in a few keys and a bright light passed through them before they were completely enveloped in it.

* * *

(At the Shrine of Kiyomi)

* * *

A light glowed brightly in the area before it diminished and everyone appeared in the shrine.

"Well this is it." Makarov said as he looked over at the shinobi group.

"This sure is something alright." Naruto stated before observing the area.

The shrine had an ancient feel to it, with marble flooring. There was a small pillar in the center which had a counter on top. The counter had a square blue box on the top of it, which they realized was the thing that held the **Stone of Kiyomi** on the inside.

They walked towards the pillar where Master Makarov told them to stand on the side.

"Alright. Let's see what affinities you all have." He told them before pointing at Haku to go first.

The Ice Princess gave the Master a nod and walked towards the box and placed her hands on it. Suddenly the box started to glow as the light rapidly began to intensify to which Haku removed her hands. The strange box opened up like flaps and the stone inside began to hiss. The flaps started to spin before stopping as they pointed towards the engravings on the counter. Haku looked over at the counter and grew confused with what she saw.

"Ermm… what does this mean?" She asked out loud and everyone walked towards her to see what she was talking about.

The Master looked at the counter and shared the same look as her. "It looks like an ice element but it is different." He said which confused everyone as they wondered what affinity the girl actually had.

"That's the affinity for **Blizzard Magic**." Came a voice from behind them making everyone turn around in suspicion.

Master Makarov froze as he heard the familiar voice before he turned towards the source of the voice. "M-Master Mavis Vermillion." He muttered causing everyone to look at him in shock.

'_That is the first Guild Master of Fairy Tail?_' The others thought before taking a closer look at the female.

Mavis was wearing a pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. She had very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet and she also had wing-like adornments around her ears.

She waved as she looked over at everyone, "Hi there you guys!" She chirped cheerfully making them smile at her childish like mannerisms.

"How are you here? Makarov informed us you passed away." Naruto said to her in disbelief and the rest of the shinobi group nodded in agreement. The current Guild Master was at a loss for words and could only nod dumbly as he couldn't make sense of the situation.

Mavis smiled at the blonde before replying, "I'm just a spirit, however I came here to help you all out seeing as I was observing from a distance."

Everyone grinned and gave her a nod. Mavis walked forward and looked closely at the engravings.

"The **Blizzard Magic** is similar to both **Ice Magic** and its variation of **Ice Make**, but it is the most powerful out of the three. How it is more powerful, you'll just have to perform the magic to see for yourself." She said and it made everyone look at her with surprise.

Haku smiled brightly at hearing this and thanked Mavis for her explanation. Having been called the Ice Princess in the Elemental Nations due to her having the **Hyouton** kekkei genkai, she couldn't have been happier with **Blizzard Magic** as her affinity.

Makarov motioned for Jiraiya to step forward and see what his affinity was. Doing as he was instructed, he proceeded to touch the box. The same process happened as it did for Haku before the flap pointed towards the engraving on the counter. Mavis looked at the engraving before smiling and giving her response.

"You have the **Nature Magic **affinity. This magic can be used to draw upon nature for power. There has only been one other mage that I know of that wielded this special magic so it is impressive to say the least." She said looking at Jiraiya who grinned in response thanking her for telling him that.

The toad sage was ecstatic as he could use his new found affinity of **Nature Magic** to further improve with his Senjutsu. It was a wild theory but it just might work and so he would definitely try it out later if it meant for him not to look like a toad every time he went into **Sage Mode**. He grew depressed remembering that his apprentice had fully mastered the art while he had yet to do so.

Upon getting called for her to go next by Makarov, Mikoto walked towards the pillar and repeated the process of the previous two. Seeing the blank look the female Uchiha had, the 1st Guild Master walked forward to see what affinity the stone showed her.

Mavis looked to where the flap pointed at before saying, "You have the **Inferno Magic **affinity. This particular magic is much more powerful than the **Fire Magic** we are familiar with. Only a mage with a ridiculous amount of natural fire affinity can hope to achieve this stage." She finished with a smile.

Mikoto blinked in happiness seeing as she was an Uchiha member, she had a natural affinity towards fire. Therefore **Inferno Magic** was excellent for her line of skills, so she thanked Mavis wholeheartedly for explaining this to her which she waved off happily. Mikoto idly wondered how **Inferno Magic** would compare to the Mangekyou Sharingan's **Amaterasu**.

Kushina went after her best friend and did the same thing as the others had done previously. She stepped back as Mavis came forward and observed the engravings on the counter.

"You have the **Whirlpool Magic** affinity which is a class above **Water Magic**, as the latter doesn't come close to the power the former holds. Before you, there has only been one other mage that I have seen with this affinity and you can learn more about it in due time." Mavis stated.

Kushina smiled and thanked her for the explanation. Seeing as she was an Uzumaki, having a water affinity was a given but **Whirlpool Magic** sounded absolutely amazing to her. Just the fact that her home village of Uzushiogakure meant the "_Village of the Whirlpool_", she couldn't have been happier receiving her magic affinity. The power of whirlpools gave her an idea that could easily help her out with her own jutsu creations and that made her smirk at the possibilities.

Naruto was the last one to follow through as he put both his hands on the box but his eyes widened in shock as he watched the engravings on the counter beginning to twist as it merged into one distinct image. He looked to see the strange symbol that had formed as the result of the polymerization of the engravings. As he couldn't make sense of the situation, he turned towards Mavis so she could explain what was going on.

The female Master looked on in disbelief. '_T-That… that isn't possible!_' She thought to herself, trying to come up with a logical explanation for what she was seeing. Mavis told Naruto to repeat the process as she needed to double check if his supposed magic affinity wasn't a mistake.

Everyone grew confused at this but remained quiet for now and waited to see how things would pan out. Makarov and the rest of the shinobi group stepped forward so they could see what was happening first hand.

Blinking in response, Naruto proceeded to remove his hands from the box. Everyone watched in amazement as the singular image defused and dispersed back into their original positions. Naruto didn't exactly understand why Mavis had told him to restart the process but did so anyways as he figured she knew what was going on. The blonde Uzumaki placed his hands on the box once more and watched as the engravings once again fused together to form a singular image causing Mavis to step back slightly.

Makarov stiffened when he noticed the look of fear Mavis had on her face. The ninja squad grew confused as they were unsure of what was happening.

The 1st Guild Master just stood there frozen, unaware of the attention she was getting. '_So it wasn't a mistake. He actually does have __**that**__ affinity._' She thought to herself with wide eyes before snapping back to reality as she noticed everyone staring at her in concern.

She shakily turned her attention towards the blonde saying "this…" before taking a deep breath to regain her composure, "…This magic was considered a myth, one not even I have ever witnessed before. You have the fabled **Hurricane Magic**. This magic was thought to be unachievable because for one, it requires _enormous_ magic reserves to even activate its power and two, you need an inhumane amount of natural affinity towards wind and _then_ some for you to even _hope_ to wield this devastating magic. Rumour had it that all other magic paled in comparison to it." She paused as she was still contemplating on the fact how someone so young could wield such power. The very thought of fighting him upon the complete mastery of his newly discovered magic affinity made her shiver in fear.

While Mavis looked to be fighting an internal battle with herself, the others were shocked to the core with what they heard from her.

The three kunoichi paled upon hearing this as Naruto was already incredibly strong as a shinobi. Just thinking about how much more powerful he would become upon mastering his magic made them tremble as they silently prayed for the poor fools that would have the gall to challenge him. They felt a warmth inside them as they knew Naruto fought to protect those precious to him and knowing that they were amongst those that he cared deeply about, made their hearts soar with happiness and relief.

Makarov was silently thanking Kami-sama for having Naruto show up at his Guild and not fall into the hands of any of the Dark Guilds as it would prove catastrophic for all those in Earthland. He chuckled nervously at the request the blonde made earlier. "It seems like I will have to create a new rank after all but I'll have to deal with that troublesome council to do so." He mused to himself.

Naruto grinned as he heard this but was equally stunned. He thanked the shocked Mavis for this information and went deep into thought. He always had a high affinity towards wind in the Elemental Nations and this **Hurricane Magic** could be performed in unison to the jutsu he already had invented. Just the thought of assimilating the **Rasengan **with this legendary magic made him giddy wondering how his "**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**" would fare in comparison.

Jiraiya started to think more deeply on the matter. On one hand, he was looking at Naruto with pride and joy and simply wondered how much stronger he would become with the mastery of his newly discovered magic. However his perverted senses started _tingling_ as he now imagined his former blonde apprentice using his **Hurricane Magic** against the female population of Fairy Tail so they would be reduced to no clothing at all as he would dance around victoriously, marking way into a new era of his marvelous research which he would then dub as the "_Icha Icha: Hurricane Chronicles_" with his new friend Shiho nodding approvingly whilst taking photos for the happy memories. Just thinking about it started to make him giggle like his very own life depended on it as blood started gushing out of his nose like a water sprinkler. This very sight made the women around him glare at him heatedly before they officially snapped and started to beat on him continuously, yelling, "You stupid perverted hermit!" over and over, not losing their glare in the slightest. Mavis being one for hating perverts, began to cheer as she temporarily lost her depressing thoughts with the sight of the white haired pervert being put down.

The toad sage groggily woke up with his head swollen as the size of a watermelon and cried anime tears. He took out a handkerchief and began to sniffle as he sat down depressed. He looked at the women that had beaten him to an inch of his life whimpering "you…" and blew his nose into the handkerchief before sniffling again, "…you people are meanies!" He mumbled out loud as he frowned. He weakly continued "My friend Shiho wouldn't act this way!" The sannin countered before he turned to his former apprentice for help who just shrugged his shoulders saying, "You couldn't wait until you were alone could ya?" He smirked before the toad sage passed out unconscious from blood loss and dried eyes.

Everyone was back to normal, as they attempted to shake away their thoughts of the devastating power of Naruto's newly named **Hurricane Magic**.

In the background, Jiraiya woke up as good as new, like his previous beat down never happened. Everyone was surprised but sweatdropped at seeing the toad sage giggle again.

As Mavis was slightly better now, she looked at the blonde and told him, "However it seems that you have another hidden magic affinity that even the stone is having a hard time deciphering. Fret not as you will know about your further dormant abilities later on in your career as you practice your skills as a mage." She finished with a nervous smile.

Upon hearing this from the female Master's spirit, Makarov turned to the shinobi group stating, "I gave you all the magic book I had laying around in my office but the problem is that not much has been recorded about the types of magic you all have. Therefore I don't know how you can hone your skills as mages without actually learning the necessary spells required." He finished with a deep frown.

"Then how will we perform our magic if we don't know any spells regarding them?" They asked in confusion.

Mavis hummed for a while before turning to the group as she told them, "I know! There is a compartment in the pillar that has a book of magic inside. I read it once before and it has information about every magic style there is, including the ones you all have, in great detail I must add." She concluded with a bright smile when she saw everyone perk up at hearing this from her.

Naruto walked over towards the pillar and looked for the compartment. Underneath the counter, he found a button, pushing it, a hidden drawer opened up and he saw a large thick book laying around on the inside. Naruto grabbed the book and smiled when he read about the different types of magic, including the ones that he and the others had. He gave her a happy nod as he found what she was telling them about.

Everyone thanked the female Guild Master for all her help and she waved them off as she was happy to do so. "I better get going now! It was a pleasure meeting you all. Have fun!" She chirped before slowly vanishing into thin air leaving the others behind her smiling at her retreating figure.

"Let's get back to the Guild." Master Makarov said as he activated the button for the transporter. The others gave him a nod and stayed close to him as they were transported back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

(At Fairy Tail)

* * *

Everyone blinked before regaining their composure when they ended up back at the hidden chambers.

The Master walked out the doors with the others following him. They exited Mavis' quarters and appeared on the outside. "I will be at the bar and then I will turn in. Come see me if you run into any troubles." He said as he looked over at the shinobi group.

"Okay and thanks again Master for everything!" They exclaimed before separating from Makarov.

Naruto turned to the others and explained, "Let's all go to the open area where we had our exhibition match so we can learn how to perform our magic."

They nodded excitingly and headed outside of the Guild where they had their fights.

Passing civilians and mages smiled as they watched the group walking and they smiled back in return. They were happy that they were a part of Fairy Tail seeing as everyone was so at peace. It didn't take them long to reach their destination where they sat down and opened the magic book they received at the shrine.

The blonde ninja remembered that he had to inform them about the training he was receiving under the tutelage of Timaeus, the leader of the White Dragons. He cleared his throat before saying, "Guys, there is something you must know." He paused to see them looking intently at him giving him a nod to continue. "It all started when…" he stated before telling them everything.

They all went wide-eyed at what they heard. Naruto was learning **White Dragon Slayer Magic** and Kami was the one responsible for it. They were already shocked when they heard about the power of the **Hurricane Magic** Naruto possessed and now with this new style in addition, there was no telling how powerful he would become in the future as it would take years to fully master his new wind element.

"…wow" They mumbled as they didn't know what more to say making Naruto chuckle in amusement.

Getting over their shock, they turned their attention towards the magic book and opened it up to the beginning and began to read.

* * *

"_Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. However, only ten percent of Earthland's population is able to use Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic__._"

* * *

They stopped reading as they realized that magic actually was similar to chakra which had the same sort of fundamental ideologies. Seeing as chakra is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience, they could see spot the familiarity between chakra and magic in this sense. Snapping from their thoughts, they resumed with their reading.

* * *

"_To utilize Magic, a Mage must use __**Magic Power **__in their body, which is the source of Power for all Mages. It is composed of Eternano, which is the term devised to name particles of Magic. _

_Eternano__ dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for all Mages. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. If the case becomes empty, Eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. However, there is another part of the Mages' Magic container that isn't normally used, and contains their dormant power called __**Second Origin**__. If the power within this second container is released, then the Mage will receive an enormous boost in Magic Power._"

* * *

Everyone was captivated with this new information as it was quite interesting to say the least. Now having understood the basic fundamentals behind magic, they skimmed through to see where the listings of their magic types would be.

Haku perked when she saw her **Blizzard Magic** and looked intently at the page while the others patiently waited for her. After reading what she needed to know, she got up and walked towards the center of the area. She flicked her wrists as she got into her position.

"**Blizzard Magic: Hail Storm!**" She cried with her hands up in the air as the entire temperature around her began to drop significantly. Suddenly, mixed form of ice and water began to form on her hands as they shot up in the air and started to drop on the opposite side. Haku smiled brightly seeing the technique and rushed back towards the others.

Everyone was pleasantly surprised with Haku's new magic style as it was quite amazing. They smiled and congratulated her for performing the spell perfectly on her first try and she beamed at the praise.

Jiraiya started to read on his magic abilities seeing as Nature Magic was listed on the next page. He got up after reading what he had learned with the first spell on the page and walked towards the center of the area with the others watching him in anticipation as to what the toad sage would do now.

He got into his hermit stance before yelling, "**Nature Magic: Dance of the Leaf!**" with his right hand extended forward as leaves from the nearby trees began to fall off and floated around his hand before they rushed at the ground, merging into one as a loud 'slash' was heard and the ground had a large cut as a result. Having been satisfied with the technique, Jiraiya walked back towards the others.

Everyone smiled seeing the display as it was pretty awesome. Mikoto went next seeing as she was already reading about her magic style.

She stood at the center of the area and got ready to make her first attempt at performing magic. Calming herself, she got in a stance before shouting, "**Inferno Magic: Scorched Flames!**" she roared as an intense level of flames shot out from her mouth annihilating the dry patch of land where she had aimed her spell. She smirked at being successful and then walked back towards the shinobi group.

They all smiled at her technique and nodded in approval. Kushina put down the magic book as she had just finished reading her first spell and walked towards the center of the area as she got ready.

"**Whirlpool Magic: Swirling Vortex!**" She roared as a torrent of water shot out of her hands on the ground in front of her as the ground began to get sucked into the technique for one minute before it completely evaporated without a trace and the attacked ground had sunk as a result. Grinning proudly as she was happy with her first spell, she walked back towards the group.

Naruto was now up on the plate as he had just finished reading about his first spell and stood a little past the center of the area. He steadied himself for his new move and began to slowly channel the legendary **Hurricane Magic** from his body. The others watched on in awe as the wind around his body began to rapidly speed up before completely enveloping his body, leaving nothing but a faint shadow. The ground began to crack as a small crater formed under the sheer pressure of the potent magic energy as he slowly lifted his right hand in a diagonal chopping motion, and roared, "**Hurricane Magic: Dynamic Wind Slash!**" as the high gusts of wind only seemed to get faster and deadlier by the second. The wind left his hand completely as he brought it down in a swift diagonal motion towards an unused piece of land.

***BOOM***

Everybody covered their ears as a massive explosion was heard where the attack was thrown. Dust and debris began to hover for a split second before it flew in multiple directions. Luckily everyone wasn't sitting where the debris travelled, or else it may have caused a serious injury.

That's when Naruto realized…

That was only a basic attack.

He chuckled awkwardly at the display understanding that the power of this new magic wasn't something he could use to spar against someone with and would need large areas of land to even think of practising it. He realized that from his lack of control with the magic at the current moment, he would have to master it completely before he could judge how powerful he would want to set his attacks to be if his first attempt at a spell for **Hurricane Magic** was an example.

Everyone was shocked with the sheer power revolving around that technique. Their eyes widened at the size of dinner plates as they observed the crater that had formed as a result of the blonde's attack. They snapped from their trance when they saw Naruto trying to talk to them and chuckled sheepishly as they asked him what he was saying to which the blonde sighed.

"I was stating that we should get back to our house as it is getting late and Timaeus-sensei will be waiting for me in my mindscape when I fall asleep." He told them as he picked the magic book up.

The others nodded as it was the best course of action and so they headed towards their temporary home inside the Guild. Walking on their way back, they noticed civilians yelling that an earthquake had occurred moments before in fear and the shinobi group smirked as they knew what really happened.

After arriving back at their place, they waved goodnight to each other before retiring to their respective rooms to get a well-deserved sleep seeing as they had done quite a lot in one day.

Naruto crashed into bed as soon as he entered his room and fell asleep rather quickly.

That was when he was pulled into his mindscape.

* * *

(Inside the mindscape)

* * *

Timaeus was waiting patiently for his apprentice when a bright light passed and Naruto appeared with a smile on his face.

"So Timaeus-sensei, let's get to it shall we?" He asked with a grin on his face.

The leader of the White Dragons looked at the blonde intently before saying, "**I thought you'd never ask, Naruto.**"

The apprentice smirked as he watched his teacher charging at him. He got in his stance and steadied himself for another two weeks' worth of training inside of his mindscape.

* * *

**Author's Notes: As per a repetitive request from a lot of the people from my PM's and reviews, the next chapter will revolve around what is going on in the Elemental Nations after Naruto scarified himself to save everyone from destruction during the war. I have been given some nice ideas revolving this chapter and I will make something that is going to meet those that have requested me with the part, happy as it will definitely meet their standards.**

**Now as for talks. There will be those that are wondering why Lisanna is still there and the answer is, I made her to be. You have to realize that I made Naruto different from the series and that means I am entitled to marking change in Fairy Tail as well. If I wanted to follow through with everything that has happened in the series, I would just watch the anime instead. **

**To those wondering about the White Dragon Slayer Sting, he will not be made a 'true' dragon slayer in my story but instead, I am working on an alternative method to keep him a White Dragon Slayer.**

**To those that will want to judge about Naruto's Hurricane Magic powers, don't bother ranting about it. I know what powers I am giving the character because I MAKE the main character stay as the main character. Before you say that he will steam roll his enemies with the Hurricane Magic, he WILL NOT as in the chapter itself, he had a tough time controlling it the first time. It will take him several years mastering it so he won't be using it on his enemies until it is absolutely vital and that will be unlikely, believe me. Those listing as Naruto being overpowered, read the first three chapters and you will realize that the Naruto I have created has actually learned something in his training.**

* * *

**To : Wow thanks a lot for the awesome review man! You know, you have been thinking on the same lines as I have been thinking for the story so I am impressed by your suggestions. Well what I will choose will be a secret but don't worry as the Konoha's fate will be decided next chapter. Yeah I will be sure to do that. Thanks again!**

* * *

**To everyone else, thank you for the amazing reviews and the support you've given me. I'll see you guys next chapter! Later!**


	11. Past Ghosts

**Now as mentioned in the last chapter, this one will show what is going on in the Elemental Nations after Naruto sacrificed himself to save everyone during the war. This is by far the lengthiest and most descriptive chapter I have ever written (with over 17,500+ words) and I did it all for you guys so you all better thank me for this! Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Two weeks were almost up in Naruto's mindscape and the master and apprentice were at work.

"**Naru…**" exclaimed a loud voice.

"**Naruto that's enough for our training!**" Roared Timaeus as he landed on the ground.

His apprentice looked with a smile wiping the sweat from his forehead and sighed seeing his drenched shirt. "I hear you Timaeus-sensei, what are we going to-" His words were cut off seeing as a bright light began to glow in the distance.

"**It seems it is morning time on the outside. I guess I will see you tonight when you come back to the mindscape.**" Explained the leader of the White Dragons. Timaeus was slowly starting to think of the blonde as his own son, though he would keep that to himself for now.

Naruto smiled before turning to his teacher, "I understand. See ya later sensei!" He exclaimed as the light started to slowly pull him outside of the mindscape until he completely disappeared into the light.

"**You better get back here soon kid.**" Timaeus whispered to himself before falling asleep until his apprentice came back for his training later on.

* * *

Morning struck in the household where everyone groggily woke up.

Naruto got up as he remembered exactly what happened in his mindscape. He took a shower and performed his morning rituals and then changed his clothes into his new look of a silky snowy shirt with a dark emblem on the right side of his chest with long black pants that added to the contrast of his look. He put on his shoes and then headed downstairs to where the others would be.

Upon reaching the dining room, he saw everyone sitting down on the chairs waiting for him.

"Yo!" They cheerfully chirped making him chuckle in response as he sat himself down. The food was excellently made and they all thanked Jiraiya for his cooking as living as a hermit for so long made him an extraordinary chef. The toad sage smiled at the compliment and thanked them for it, even though the three kunoichi looked reluctant to do so, remembering his perverted antics from the day before.

After everyone ate breakfast, they put their plates away and heading to the living room while Naruto went upstairs to collect the magic book they had received from the shrine. Just as Naruto returned with the book, they covered their eyes as an extremely bright white light enveloped the room.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

* * *

Naruto and the others looked around in confusion as the light cleared and they viewed their surroundings.

"**Hey everyone!"** Came a melodious voice from behind the group.

They turned to see Kami, the Goddess of Creation standing behind them with a soft look on her face. Not wanting to comment about that, they simply asked, "Why are we here Kami-sama?" seeing as they didn't know what was going on.

Kami smiled as she looked at the group of people before saying, "**There is a specific reason. I wanted you all to see what was been happening lately in the Elemental Nations as I am sure some of you have been wondering about it for some time now.**" The Goddess paused to observe them as they nodded in agreement to her words.

She raised her hands and exclaimed, "**I'll show you all what's been going on now!**" before a bright light passed in the area and intensified until the entire area morphed into something different as they could now see the Elemental Nations in the background as if they were there themselves.

* * *

(With the Hidden Leaf village)

* * *

Iruka Umino was a nervous wreck. He just heard from the shinobi of his village that returned from the battlefield that Naruto saved everyone by sacrificing himself. What made his heart sink was the fact that even after everything his surrogate little brother did for the village, the people in Konoha still didn't acknowledge him.

The day before, the villagers burned down Naruto's apartment and everything else the blonde had in his possession, exclaiming "The demon had it coming!" while their horrendous display of blind hatred commenced. What Iruka didn't get was how Tsunade, the Hokage of the Leaf village could even approve of this. When he found out that she was just using him for her own selfish means, his eyes widened with shock as his level of hatred for the village increased manifolds.

His hatred deepened when the villagers mourned for Sasuke Uchiha, the arrogant snot that betrayed the Hidden Leaf village time and time again, instead of looking at the one who saved them. The fact that his late surrogate little brother's former teammate Sakura Haruno was also happy and cheering that the "demon" was gone, made him want to kill her without remorse. The thing that made him sink was the fact that Hinata Hyuuga, who he thought was always after Naruto was actually using him like he was a tool and felt nothing towards him. Kakashi Hatake was the one Iruka felt the most rage from. Upon Naruto's death, the copy ninja stated, "Minato-sensei would be proud that the demon is now dead!" making the other villagers cheer in agreement.

The academy instructor was having a tough time dealing with everything and wondered if just ending his life would seize his suffering. He then realized that Naruto wouldn't like it if he did so, therefore he pushed those negative thoughts to the side.

"You… didn't even get the chance to become Hokage." Iruka whispered softly to himself as tears began to well up in his eyes.

His thoughts turned towards Konohamaru Sarutobi who looked at Naruto as his surrogate older brother and "boss" at times. Iruka formed a frown remembering the crying state of the grandson of the former Hokage of the Leaf, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Konohamaru locked himself up in his apartment when he heard that his "boss" had died in battle and saved the world but instead of being hailed as a hero, the villagers still considered the blonde as a demon and laughed while setting fire on Naruto's apartment. The young gennin and his teammates/friends, Moegi and Udon declared that they would make the villagers pay for their wrongly appointed actions. Konohamaru stated, "These people have ruined the boss' life and there is no way that I will let this happen. Naruto-nii-san is my hero and I will never follow the teachings of these foolish villagers. I would rather die!" and cried his eyes out while doing so.

Shaking away from his thoughts, the scarred chunnin went to Ichiraku Ramen which had closed down for a while due to what the villagers were doing to Naruto. He sat down on a stool and looked at Teuchi and Ayame who had hard looks on their faces as they were still heartbroken hearing that their favorite customer, who was like their own family had passed away.

Iruka soften his look before saying, "Umm… I'd like The Naruto Special, please."

Ayame and Teuchi smiled sadly at the mention of their favorite person. Of course they heard what happened to Naruto and that was the reason why they had closed down their shop for a short while as they couldn't find any reasoning to get up in the morning anymore. However they remembered the blonde they loved and cared so deeply about and knew that he wouldn't want them to be feeling this way so they resisted the urge to do anything rash and slowly started to resume their normal life again.

Shaking away from their thoughts, they turned to the scarred chunnin, giving him a nod and then went to work. They made the customized ramen special and laid it on the counter.

Iruka took the chopsticks and started to eat. Sighing sadly, "I can't put up with these villager any longer. For what they did to Naruto-otouto, I will never forgive them." He muttered out loud.

Teuchi and Ayame overheard the scarred chunnin instructor speaking and nodded angrily. They looked at him and said, "We can't either. For what they did to Naruto, no way!" as they punched the counter, losing their cool with recalling what the villagers had done.

Iruka nodded with their words and continued to eat in relative silence. '_I hope you are happy up above otouto. I really miss you and I promise this village will respect you or it will perish._' He thought to himself.

* * *

(**With** **The Great Naruto Alliance**)

* * *

A, Gaara, Mei and Onoki were sitting down in their conference room as they were having another meeting when they heard the knocking on their door.

"Come in!" They exclaimed to see who the newcomers were.

They saw that it was Temari, Kurotsuchi, Darui and Chojuro.

"Is it done?" The kages asked them while looking at them intently.

"Yes, we have successfully delivered the letters to the respective countries." Temari replied with a bow as the others followed suit.

They nodded approvingly before saying, "Good work, that's all for now."

"Hai!" They voiced and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

(Wave Country)

* * *

"Tsunami-chan! Inari-kun! Get come over here immediately!" shouted Tazuna from inside his office.

The aforementioned woman and teenager came rushing in at the sound of urgency and entered the office.

"H-Hai tou-san..." said Tsunami before she noticed the tears in her father's eyes. "What happened?" She asked tensely while her son Inari had his eyes narrowed while on looking this.

Tazuna grimly looked at his daughter and grandson and handed them the document he had just read. "See for yourself." He told them in a furious voice.

Tsunami and Inari blinked for second before they looked at the document and began to read it out loud.

* * *

"_**To the Daimyo of Wave Country:**_

_Respected Tazuna-dono,_

_There have been some major complications that you must know about. What we mean is that the hero that your people have been hailing as their hero is now dead._

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has passed away during the 4__th__ Great Ninja War and we have him to thank for the survival of our race. _

_However that is not what we wanted to say to you. After Naruto-sama passed away, we recognized him as the single greatest hero of our time but that is not what his village thought._

_The Hidden Leaf village burned Naruto-sama's body with fire jutsu that their own shinobi executed and rejoiced that the "demon" had died and were happy beyond measure. We cannot stand for this happening to the one that saved us from annihilation and thus we are moving to get past this. We understand that Naruto-sama saved your people so you will understand where we are coming from._

_As such, we have cut all ties from Konoha and will never deal with them again. We of the 4 great villages of Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure, have formed "__**The **__**Great Naruto Alliance**__" in respect of our hero's sacrifice in saving us all._

_What you do with this information is yours to do as you please. We just wanted everyone to know what kind of monsters you are dealing with, seeing as you still have an alliance with Konohagakure._

_Thank you,_

_**好哦 四代目雷影**_

_A, the 4__th__ Raikage of Kumogakure._

_**我愛羅 五代目風影**_

_Gaara Subaku, the 5__th__ Kazekage of Sunagakure._

_**照美メイ 五代目水影**_

_Mei Terumi, the 5__th__ Mizukage of Kirigakure._

_**オオノキ 三代目土影**_

_Onoki, the 3__rd__ Tsuchikage of Iwagakure."_

* * *

Tsunami dropped the letter with tears rolling down his cheeks and was frozen still while her son Inari was seething with rage leaking vast amounts of killing intent as his own tears started to fall.

"I'm going to kill them! I am going to destroy them for doing that to Naruto-nii-san!" Inari roared before punching the wall in a pent of anger and continued to punch the wall.

Tsunami quickly placed a hand on him to keep him from hurting himself and Tazuna followed suit. The daughter of the Wave Daimyo softly told her son, "I-Inari-kun don't do this. Those people will pay for what they have done I can assure you of that."

Tazuna wiped his tears and turned into a serious expression as his facial expressions turned so cold that they could have sworn they were looking at a ruthless killer.

"Tsunami-chan! Write a letter back to the kages stating that we have cut all ties with Konoha and would like to join "**The** **Great Naruto Alliance**" in honor of our hero." He told his daughter seriously before placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder in his attempt to cool him off.

Before Tsunami could say anything in response, Tazuna's expression morphed further when he told her, "…and gather the villagers. We have to let them know what those fools did to Naruto" in a dark tone making the two people in his room cringe.

"Gladly tou-san!" Tsunami darkly responded before heading out of the office to start with those tasks.

Inari was in his own world and didn't really notice much of what was going on. '_Naruto-nii-san I promise you that those people will pay even if it costs me my life._' He thought to himself before wiping his tears.

* * *

(In Spring Country [Formally known as Snow Country])

* * *

Koyuki was getting ready to get to the set for the shooting of her role in the new movie, "**Princess Gale Movie 6: Seeing is Believing**" when she heard the door knock.

"Come in!" She chirped cheerfully.

"Umm… Daimyo-sama there is a very urgent letter here for you." Her guard informed her before handing her the letter he had received a short while back.

Koyuki nodded and then waved her guard off so she could read the document privately.

* * *

"_**To the Daimyo of Spring Country:**_

_Respected Koyuki-dono,_

_We know that our villages do not have an alliance with yours of any kind but we would still like to inform you of a certain event that has just transpired that we are sure you have been hearing rumors about it._

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has passed away during the 4__th__ Great Ninja War and we have him to thank for the survival of our race._

_We know that he was something special to you seeing as your documentary about your life of Daimyo had parts mostly listed about him. However that is not what we wanted to say to you. After Naruto-sama passed away, we recognized him as the single greatest hero of our time but that is not what his village thought._

_The people in the Hidden Leaf village were happy when Naruto-sama died and upon investigating that you were close to our hero, we had to let you know what that damn village has been doing after his passing away from this world when he saved us all from destruction._

_As such, we have cut all ties from Konoha and will never deal with them again. We of the 4 great villages of Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure, have formed "__**The Great Naruto Alliance**__" in respect of our hero's sacrifice in saving us all._

_What you do with this information is yours to do as you please. We are just passing this information forward as much as we can so that everyone knows what sort of monsters are in Konoha._

_Thank you,_

_**好哦 四代目雷影**_

_A, the 4__th__ Raikage of Kumogakure._

_**我愛羅 五代目風影**_

_Gaara Subaku, the 5__th__ Kazekage of Sunagakure._

_**照美メイ 五代目水影**_

_Mei Terumi, the 5__th__ Mizukage of Kirigakure._

_**オオノキ 三代目土影**_

_Onoki, the 3__rd__ Tsuchikage of Iwagakure."_

* * *

Koyuki dropped the letter as time froze for her. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, ruining the makeup she had on but she didn't care for that in the slightest.

"GUARDS!" She yelled in a furious voice.

Two samurai rushed in to see what the matter was and gulped seeing how cold hearted their Daimyo looked at the moment making them gulp nervously.

Koyuki looked at them with a serious face before saying, "I will be writing a letter in reply to the one I have just received so I will need the fastest messenger you have to deliver it. Also, gather every person in Spring Country outside of my palace and DO NOT SCREW UP OR YOU ARE BOTH FIRED!" She roared at the end.

The guards shook in fear at the end of the Daimyo's speech and nodded dumbly, "H-Hai Daimyo-sama!" They nervously replied before rushing off to perform their tasks, not wanting to face her wrath again.

"Naruto-kun I…" Koyuki fell to her knees before continuing, "…I am so sorry" and cried her eyes out at what she had read about the blonde ninja that had given her the strength to become Daimyo.

'_Dammit Naruto-kun… You always knew… I wanted for us to…_' She began thinking to herself about what could have been. Shaking her head from her depressing thoughts, she began writing. She could think later on the matter because for now, she had work to do.

* * *

(At Demon Country)

* * *

Shion was in her office when her guard came in panting heavily.

"What's the matter?" She asked the man as it was unlike him to come rushing into her office like this.

The guard said while panting, "P-Priestess-sama… letter… here…" before handed her the document that was delivered to him by a ninja from a foreign nation.

Shion nodded and waved her guard off so she could take a look at what was inside of the letter that required such urgency. She started to read out loud.

* * *

"_**To the Priestess of Demon Country:**_

_Respected Shion-dono,_

_We are writing this because as may know, the 4__th__ Great Ninja War has ended and all of us have survived. However that is not the only reason why we are telling you about this seeing as we aren't allies with Demon Country._

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has passed away during the 4__th__ Great Ninja War and we have him to thank for the survival of our race and we have recognized him as the single greatest hero of our time for all time to come for each of our respective villages._

_However the Hidden Leaf village have caused much injustice to Naruto-sama in his childhood and we for one cannot agree with it as it is too hard for us to let go of that, especially after they trashed his body after the war and still thought of him as a monster upon his death._

_As such, we have cut all ties from Konoha and will never deal with them again. We of the 4 great villages of Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure, have formed "__**The Great Naruto Alliance**__" in respect of our hero's sacrifice in saving us all._

_Seeing as you have still an alliance with Konohagakure, we wanted to let you know about what really happened to our hero after his death and the people you are currently linked to._

_Thank you._

_**好哦 四代目雷影**_

_A, the 4__th__ Raikage of Kumogakure._

_**我愛羅 五代目風影**_

_Gaara Subaku, the 5__th__ Kazekage of Sunagakure._

_**照美メイ 五代目水影**_

_Mei Terumi, the 5__th__ Mizukage of Kirigakure._

_**オオノキ 三代目土影**_

_Onoki, the 3__rd__ Tsuchikage of Iwagakure."_

* * *

Shion fell to the ground and tears flowed down her cheeks and it didn't stop. "N-Naruto-kun…why?" She muttered to herself before continuing, "You just had to play the hero didn't you..." with tears falling even harder than before.

'_I won't let your sacrifice be in vain Naruto-kun, even if it kills me._' She thought to herself in a firm voice and stood up determined as ever.

"GUARDS!" She roared as she as sat down on her chair.

They rushed into her office and bowed their heads respectably.

"I want you to gather the fastest messaging service we have. We have a lot of work to do." She said before turning her attention towards the blank piece of paper she took out from her desk.

The guards looked at the priestess confusingly but didn't want to question their superior's order so they nodded dumbly, "Hai!" They exclaimed and rushed out of the door.

A lone tear escaped Shion's eye upon remembering Naruto again. '_We could have been perfect together Naruto-kun. Why did you have to do this to me?_' She thought to herself in tears before she started to write like her life depended on it. Shion's role model and savior had passed away and she would be damned if she didn't do a thing to help out with the situation.

* * *

(At Fire Country)

* * *

"Come in!" Yelled the Fire Daimyo.

Two samurai opened the door of their Daimyo's office and bowed respectably before saying, "Daimyo-sama we have just received this document from foreign ninjas. They said it was urgent." They handed him the document and stepped back a little to receive their instructions.

The Fire Daimyo nodded as he took the paper. "You may leave now. I will call you back once I read over what this asking of me." He told them in a serious voice and opened up the envelope that contained the papers.

"Hai Daimyo-sama!" The guards exclaimed before they vanished in a layer of smoke.

The Fire Daimyo got comfortable in his chair before he read the document in relative peace and privacy.

* * *

"**_To the Daimyo of Fire Country:_**

_Respected Kensei-dono,_

_We are writing to you on what happened in the 4__th__ Great Ninja War. We know that you were being protected in your walls as the fighting was going on but we have something that we need to inform you about. _

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has passed away during the 4__th__ Great Ninja War and we have him to thank for the survival of our race._

_You may be thinking, 'Namikaze? Who does that remind me of?' and you are right in your thoughts because Naruto-sama is the son of the 4__th__ Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. _

_Upon research we have found out that Konoha has been lying to you about your dear friend Minato's son dying on the day of the Kyuubi attack on October 10__th__. Naruto-sama brought us victory in this war and we have declared him as our hero for all times to come. However Konoha abused our hero even after his death by setting his dead corpse on fire and cheering for his demise._

_We know that being the friend of the late Minato Namikaze, you must be angry to know that your friend's son was alive and the village had lied to you repeatedly. Naruto had received torture in his childhood and we know just how much of a tough life he had to live._

_Tsunade Senju, the current Hokage of the Leaf rejoiced upon Naruto-sama's death and called him the "Kyuubi-brat", stating that she was just using our hero for her own selfish needs and never really cared about him. Naruto-sama looked up to her as a mother figure and we couldn't believe it when we saw Tsunade acting this way either but now we understand everything perfectly._

_Due to this, we have cut all ties from Konoha and will never deal with them again. We of the 4 great villages of Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure, have formed "__**The Great Naruto Alliance**__" in respect of our hero's sacrifice in saving us all._

_We just wanted to inform you about this because the Hidden Leaf village falls under your jurisdiction and we feel that you should know just how your people have treated the hero that saved us all._

_Thank you,_

_**好哦 四代目雷影**_

_A, the 4__th__ Raikage of Kumogakure._

_**我愛羅 五代目風影**_

_Gaara Subaku, the 5__th__ Kazekage of Sunagakure._

_**照美メイ 五代目水影**_

_Mei Terumi, the 5__th__ Mizukage of Kirigakure._

_**オオノキ 三代目土影**_

_Onoki, the 3__rd__ Tsuchikage of Iwagakure."_

* * *

Kensei, the Fire Daimyo was frozen still as he didn't know what to do.

"N-Naruto-kun was Minato's son?" He muttered to himself as an uncontrollable rage filled his very being and his eyes turned blood red. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it!

"GUARDS GET OVER HERE NOW!" Kensei roared while stomping back and forth in his office.

The samurai gulped with sweat rolling down their forehead while they heard their Daimyo speaking to them in such anger. "H-Hai D-Daimyo-sama?" They asked nervously as they appeared in front of them.

Kensei turned to the first samurai with as his glare intensified before saying, "You will go to Konoha dressed as a civilian and found out what you can about a person named 'Naruto' and note down how his life was in the village. Do not reveal yourself as guards of the Fire capital under any circumstance and pass back your hourly reports to the others through mail birds. Failure is _**NOT **_an option!" He paused as he clenched his fists upon remembering what he had read in the letter.

"Hai Daimyo-sama!" The first samurai exclaimed before exiting, leaving behind the second samurai in the office who was getting rather nervous.

Kensei turned to him and explained, "You will await for news from him at all times. After you receive a daily report, hand it over to me and I will tell you what our further plans are. Oh and call my wife Shijimi over here immediately!" as his stomping came to a complete stop before looking out of his window.

"Hai Daimyo-sama, I understand!" The second samurai voiced before leaving the office.

'_Naruto-kun if you really are Minato's son then I assure you that Konoha will suffer greatly for what they did to you and I for one will not rest until I see to it myself._' He declared to himself before looking at a picture he had of him and Minato Namikaze during the inauguration of him becoming the 4th Hokage.

He started to think of what his wife would say if Naruto really was his friend's son because Shijimi had promised Minato that she would become his son's godmother. Having faced her wrath in the past, he shuddered with fear to know what would happen to Konoha if what he read was actually true.

"I need to find out about Naruto-kun's lineage but from who?" Kensei said out loud before his eyes widened remembering the letter he had received. He began to write his urgent reply.

* * *

(Back to the Unknown Location)

* * *

As the images from the Elemental Nations cleared, everyone was watching this in different reactions and were deep in thought at what they just saw.

Naruto was happy to see that Onoki, Mei, A and Gaara cared for him so much that they were doing all of this for him and it made him glad to have fought in the 4th Great Ninja War.

Naruto was sad seeing Iruka's distraught state, along with Teuchi, Ayame and the Konohamaru Corps consisting of Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi and Udon but he knew that the Hidden Leaf village was going to get what they deserved sooner or later. "I hope you guys don't get caught up in any actions that will harm you. Please stay safe." He said to himself before thinking about the other images he witnessed.

His eyes softened seeing Inari, the person that was looking up to him like a big brother so destroyed when he heard the news. He chuckled at the remembrance of the old drunk Tazuna and smiled to see that he cared so much. '_I am glad to call you my otouto, Inari and you have made me proud. Just don't do anything foolish and move on, please_.' He thought with a sad smile before moving on with the other images he had seen.

He was happy that Koyuki still remembered their talks and often wondered what his life could be like if he had taken the Snow Daimyo's offer of living with her away from Konoha. He smiled when he recalled the fun he had with Koyuki during a movie shoot he had with her on the mission when he blasted Doto Kazahana, Koyuki's paternal uncle with his **Rasengan**. He frowned seeing that Koyuki being heartbroken like that but knew that she would eventually move on. "Stay strong Koyuki-chan. You have to move past this as your people believe in you." He said to himself before sighing sadly.

He was sad to see Shion in her current state but he knew that she would be alright because she had such a strong spirit. He remembered when the Priestess of Demon Country offering him the life in her village and he chuckled recalling the time when she asked him to help pass down the Priestess line. '_You got to hang in there Shion-chan. You are going to be fine, I just know it._' He thought to himself.

He of course knew that both women wanted him in the past but his life was always going to be too dangerous for him to get into a relationship.

He didn't know what Kensei, the Fire Daimyo was his father's friend and was happy to see that Kensei caring so much about him even when he never got the chance to see him before in his life. He had done everything for them and it was rewarding to see all of the kage respecting him so much that they made an alliance in his name and were acting this way towards him. "I am sorry we never got a chance to meet, Kensei-sama." He said with a small smile.

The three kunoichi were crying looking at the reactions of everyone that had to read about Naruto from their letters. Haku smiled sadly looking at Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari because she remembered from during Wave Country where she took the hit of Kakashi's **Chidori** and passed away as a result. Kushina's heart softened at the sight of the people that cared for her son and the way their anger skyrocketed upon hearing this from the letters they received from the kages. Mikoto was smiling brightly with tears looking at the people that Naruto saved and the way that he changed their lives for the better.

However there was only one thing the three kunoichi thought at the same time. '_So Shion and Koyuki were after Naruto-kun too? Haa! He's here with us sister!_' They happily thought to themselves before giving each other a slight glare in competition.

The toad sage had a few tears in his eyes but he couldn't have been more proud of his former apprentice. He remembered when Naruto told him about how he saved Koyuki in the past as well as the mission to save Shion and the others. The Wave Country was really in debt to the blonde and Jiraiya knew that for a fact because he had travelled there a lot and observed the name of the bridge being called "**The Great Naruto Bridge**" and was really happy for his former student getting such a great reputation amongst the other villages and places.

Mikoto, Kushina, Haku and Jiraiya still couldn't figure out what the problem with Konoha was. Even after Naruto did everything for them, those good for nothing haters still couldn't see the light. It was mindboggling to see such idiocy from the group of useless people.

Kami waited patiently for everyone to finish with their reactions on observing this before she told them, "**Now we will be viewing a short time skip of what happened after that.**"

Everyone nodded and relaxed themselves for what the Goddess was going to show them now.

* * *

(View on the Elemental Nations on a short time skip)

* * *

(**With The Great Naruto Alliance**)

* * *

A, Gaara, Mei and Onoki were in their conference room talking about different things for the betterment of their respective villages when they heard a knock on the door.

"Make it quick!" They yelled.

The door immediately opened and Temari and Kurotsuchi were standing there.

The Suna and Iwa jounin looked at group of kage and said, "We have received word on our letters."

"…and?" Gaara asked with his fellow kage following suit with a nod.

Temari and Kurotsuchi smiled before exclaiming, "They agreed and all of them are on board! You all can read about their decisions in the letters they replied back to us with" as they handed them over the documents they received a short while back.

The Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage and Raikage were happy with this good news. They looked at the two female jounin and told them, "That's excellent! Set up a meeting with them immediately!"

"Hai!" They happily exclaimed before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Now let's get back to business." Onoki stated and the other kages gave him a nod.

* * *

(With Konoha)

"Hokage-sama!" Exclaimed Boar, an ANBU who was a specialist for safe deliverance and retrieval missions in the Hidden Leaf village.

Tsunade Senju turned to see her ANBU operative before asking, "What is it?" and narrowed her eyes when she saw multiple packages in his hands.

Boar handed his leader the packages and told her, "These were delivered to the village not too long ago and they are marked as urgent." Giving her a respectable bow at the end.

Tsunade nodded and placed the items on her desk.

"I'll call you when I look over at whatever this is. Dismissed!" She said before sitting down on her chair and opening up the first package on her desk and saw that it was a letter.

The female Hokage cleared her throat and began to read out loud.

* * *

"_To Tsunade of Konoha__,_

_I have heard what you and your villagers have done to the life of our hero, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. You people that have harmed and scorned the life of our hero and I will never forgive you nor will the people in Wave Country. Naruto saved the shinobi race in the war as we have heard it from every village while yours has been silent. After the war, you trashed the body of our hero? We of Wave Country will never help you with any of your selfish desires and may you rot in hell for your ridiculous blind hatred._

_From this moment on, Wave Country has cut ties with the Hidden Leaf village and have joined Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure and Kumogakure in "__**The Great Naruto Alliance**__" and we will never ally ourselves with your village ever again._

_**タズナ**__**大名波の国**_

_Tazuna, Daimyo of Wave Country._"

* * *

The female Sannin was seething with rage when she read this as she ripped the paper apart and threw it in the trash. "You damn Kyuubi-brat" She muttered through grit teeth before opening the next document and reading it out loud.

* * *

"_To Tsunade-san__,_

_A time of peace is upon us because of the actions of one special man. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is our country's hero and he is the only reason why I became the Daimyo of Spring Country in the first place. _

_I have heard all about what you and your people did after the war and the pain you caused Naruto in his early years. It wasn't enough that he saved you people over and over again that you felt the need to burn his body? No more! For your ruthless actions, I will never aid you in anything and neither will my people accept you into our land. From here on out, Spring Country has cut all ties with the Hidden Leaf village and we have joined "__**The Great Naruto Alliance**__" to finalize this. You and your people will suffer for your actions and for treating the savior of this world as trash even after his passing._

_**風花小雪 大名雪の国**_

_Koyuki Kazahana, Daimyo of Spring Country._"

* * *

The legendary medic couldn't believe it! Her village now lost connections with Spring Country and Wave Country and all because of the person she hated the most? "You damn brat!" She growled as she tore up the document and chugged some sake before reading the next one out loud.

* * *

"_To the Hokage of the Leaf__,_

_I have not been eating or sleeping well for a while now and it is because of one thing. The person that gave me courage, hope and a chance to believe in myself again has passed away. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the one person that saved me from myself and I hear that he saved all of us once again during this recent war. That is when I heard what you and your people did to the one I admired the most._

_Konoha has tortured and abused Naruto for far too long now and every village and country will know of this really soon. For your transgressions against him, I hereby cut the alliance with Konoha and Demon Country and replace it with "__**The Great Naruto Alliance**__" to pay our respects for our savior. What you did will come back to haunt you and your people. I can assure you of that right now. _

_**史昂**__**女祭司**__**妖国家**_

_Shion, Priestess of Demon Country._"

* * *

"You ungrateful little…!" She roared before smashing her desk upon learning that **The Great Naruto Alliance** had not only the support of 4 out of the 5 great ninja villages but 3 of Konoha's former allies as well? She was started to get worried but chugged some sake before reading the last letter she had.

* * *

"_To Hokage-san__,_

_At first I thought what I heard was a joke so I sent my samurai guards to see otherwise. To my shock what do I find? IT WAS ALL TRUE! You hid the fact that my friend Minato Namikaze's son was alive when I was told that he had passed away during birth. You hid this from me repeatedly and tortured him when he was a child. I didn't even know that young Naruto was Minato's son during the Chunnin Exams when I came over to watch the fight. Naruto saved you from Akatsuki and saved us all with his heroic efforts and in the end, sacrificed his life for all of us so we could keep breathing and what do you people do?_

_You burned his corpse, destroyed his apartment and belittled him in every point possible. Just know Tsunade, your time is coming up. I have lost it with this village and at this very moment, I am cutting my funding for the Hidden Leaf village so let's see what you people will do when you blatantly lie to me about the great honorable young man that saved us from the brink of destruction. I have allied Fire Country to "__**The Great Naruto Alliance**__" that Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure have formed in honor of our hero. Good luck with running your pathetic village as my patience has finally run out. _

_Don't bother responding, for my word is FINAL._

_**剑圣**__**大名火の国大名**_

_Kensei, Daimyo of Fire Country._"

* * *

Konoha was in deep trouble and Tsunade Senju had now realized it. Due to the actions that her and the villagers committed against Naruto, everyone in the Elemental Nations were now started to hate on her village.

"Well at least the Kyuubi-brat is dead so I don't have to look at his face anymore." The Hokage darkly chuckled to herself before chugging the last of the sake she had on the table before she ripped apart the final letter.

She sighed as she knew she had to figure something out soon or Konoha would be over because every major village hates them with a passion and now, as does the Fire Daimyo.

'_What should I do?_' She thought to herself before looking out the window in her office.

* * *

(In Kirigakure)

* * *

Mei Terumi had informed her entire village about their savior Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The female Mizukage was a wreck when she heard the sick things Konoha did to Naruto from Gaara, the Kazekage. She was berating herself for not having destroyed the Leaf shinobi on the battlefield when they disrespected Naruto.

The villagers of Kirigakure felt their respect for the man couldn't be matched in their eyes. He was their hero of all time. However learning the horrible things that the blonde had to face in his childhood made them snap in rage and their anger continued when they heard that Konoha had burned Naruto's corpse and laughed while doing so. They wanted to rush into that pathetic village and destroy everything in sight. Now every villager was getting called towards the Mizukage Tower seeing as their leader had something to say to them.

"Mizukage-sama it is time." Chojuro said to her leader while looking at the crowd that had gathered outside the tower.

"Let's get this over with." Mei mumbled to herself before giving the blue haired jounin a nod and walked upstairs towards the top of the Mizukage Tower to give her speech.

* * *

(In Sunagakure)

* * *

Gaara Subaku and his siblings Temari and Kankuro had told everything about Konoha to their people and the villagers couldn't believe what they were hearing. The blonde that saved their Kazekage from himself during his early years and saved him from the Akatsuki previously had passed away? On top of that, they heard that that very same man that they were looking up to as a hero was treated in such a disgraceful manner in his own village?

The villagers of Suna were seething with anger as they wanted to wipe the Hidden Leaf village off the map. They knew how their Kazekage, Gaara Subaku felt when he saw this himself on the battlefield. The one friend he made that helped him achieve the title of Kazekage, taught him how to care for people and the value of friendship and the one person that saved him three times now, had died and the one village he died to protect, spat on his grave. They could literally feel their leader's rage.

"Gaara come on, everyone has gathered." Temari told her brother with Kankuro at her side giving a nod.

The Kazekage turned towards his siblings and smiled. "This is for you, my friend." He whispered to himself before stepping outside his office and towards the top of the Kazekage tower.

* * *

(In Iwagakure)

* * *

Onoki told his villagers about the sacrifice Naruto made for the shinobi race. The people in Iwa demanded that their leader tell them more about the hero that saved their life and they were shocked with what they heard.

The villagers of Iwagakure couldn't care less if the man that saved them was the son of Minato Namikaze, who they hated with a blind passion because they knew better than to place that hatred on someone who wasn't even born during when Minato crushed a majority of their village. However when they heard that Konoha treated Naruto with such disrespect and literally spat on the dead body of the savior that saved them all, their killing intent flared everywhere as they demanded blood.

"Ji-ji! Let's go already!" Cried Kurotsuchi as she waited by the door for her grandfather.

Onoki got off his chair before his back cracked, "Argh my back!" he exclaimed dramatically with arms flailing to which his granddaughter sweatdropped at the display.

Sighing to herself, Kurotsuchi moved towards her superior and picked him up, making him growl in response, muttering, "I'm not a kid you know!" as he cried anime tears, making the young woman sweatdrop even further.

'_Gaki this one will be for you. I will make sure you are remembered for your achievements._' He thought to himself before he was carried up towards the Tsuchikage Tower to give the villagers his speech.

* * *

(In Kumogakure)

* * *

A told his villagers about the accomplishments their hero Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze made and their respect for the man couldn't have got better received. They frowned when they heard that their hero had passed away as he had to sacrifice himself to win the war. Their anger amplified when they learned about Naruto's childhood and the hardships he had to face.

Killer Bee, the one person that was always so joyous and cheery around them was more calm and collected and that scared them to no end. He would sometimes rap darkly or sometimes would stop rapping altogether, as one of them remembered him rapping, "I'mma kill em leafies 'n you may think I crazy… I'mma rip out they heads 'n bring em in eazy! Listen to me cuz I gotta slice em… and I'mma head over to bro next cuz then I gotta dice em!"

The brother of the Raikage was depressed about what happened to his blonde friend and everyone, even his brother A, tried cheering the man up. He stated that he wasn't going to be happy until Naruto got what he deserved. The villagers nodded sadly as their anger for Konoha only rose further.

"Raikage-sama the villagers are waiting!" Chirped Mabui, A's assistant as she was standing by the door.

"Alright Mabui-san. I'm coming." A said before turning to his blonde haired assistant and started to walk towards the top of the Raikage Tower where he would give his speech to his villagers.

* * *

(With A, Gaara, Mei and Onoki 30 minutes into their speech to their villagers)

* * *

"…**KONOHA WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!**" Each of them roared simultaneously while looking over at their villagers as they stood on their respective platforms.

"They will die!" was heard all over Kirigakure.

"Konoha will burn for what they have done!" came the roars in Sunagakure.

"We will destroy them!" yelled the villagers in Iwagakure.

"Let's wipe them off the map!" chanted everyone in Kumogakure.

There was a pin drop silence for a short moment while they grieved for their hero before making a final statement.

"**IN THE HONOR OF OUR SAVIOR! IN THE NAME OF NARUTO!"** They chanted repeatedly as they drew blood from their hands and wiped it on their foreheads making the silent promise to make things right for the one man that saved them.

* * *

(Back to the Unknown Location)

* * *

The images cleared and everyone looked around with different reactions.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. He now realized what was going to happen. Even though after all the Hidden Leaf village did to him, even upon his death they never lost their blind hatred. He was depressed seeing Tsunade having used him so perfectly and that too without him noticing. He was happy for the other villages and for them starting to rebuild and live new lives. He smiled understanding how powerful "**The Great Naruto Alliance**" was becoming and was proud to say that he saved everyone.

He chuckled seeing the old man Tsuchikage fighting in favor for him seeing as his own father was the reason why Onoki hated Konoha with a passion.

Learning how Killer Bee was acting in Kumogakure made him sigh in sadness as the two of them became brothers in all but blood during the war. When Madara drained Bee of Gyuki's chakra, Naruto saved him and thus leaving him with enough youki to survive. He grinned at A, the Raikage being so supportive of him.

He was happy to see how well Gaara was handling his village but frowned when he saw how distraught he became when Gaara saw him passing away. He knew that his friend the Kazekage would pull through this rough patch in due time and silently wished him the best for the future.

Naruto was smiling seeing Mei ordering her shinobi and villagers in the time of peace and making the best of the situation as well as the other kages. He knew that the more closer the kages got to each other, the better their communications of their new alliance would become.

"_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash_" He recalled his former _sensei_ Kakashi Hatake saying to him but he growled when he understood that the copy ninja couldn't stand by his own words. Kakashi considered Naruto to be the reason for his sensei Minato Namikaze's death but kept it to himself. Naruto now knew the reality and couldn't let go of the feeling. '_No wonder why he never taught me anything during the month break of the Chunnin Exams._' He thought to himself sadly.

He frowned upon even thinking of his former village and knew what was coming to them if they didn't give up their hatred.

He started to reminisce of his sensei Jiraiya's teachings, "_Never go back on your word… and never give up. That's your ninja way… and as your mentor… I have no business whining! Because… the student's ninja way should be the master's too! Isn't that so, Naruto?!_" and those words had struck a deep connection in his heart as he began to fight for his precious people, the lesson he learned from Haku.

Reminiscing further, he recalled another one of his sensei's words, "_Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it… but I don't know what… but I believe… that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!_" which made the blonde build such a strong bond with the Sannin that he began to look at him as a father figure and that was when he silently promised to end the cycle of hatred for his sensei.

Now he realized that the cycle of hatred was over but the fact that Konoha never lost sight of their hatred was going to be the reason for their downfall. He had a gut feeling but he had no idea of how right he truly was.

Kushina was smiling brightly at the sight of the different villages and Daimyo joining the alliance in the cause of Naruto because she knew how special he truly was. Seeing how Tsunade Senju, the one person she looked up to as a mother figure in the village actually felt about her son made her leak massive killing intent as she still couldn't believe how ruthless the female Sannin truly was. She growled at how Kakashi thought that her son was the one that killed her former husband as it struck a major nerve and she wished she would be in the Elemental Nations to destroy Konoha right this second.

Mikoto snarled at seeing Tsunade act this way seeing as she actually looked up to the Sannin in the past. There were no excuses that could be given to the female Uchiha to ever forgive Tsunade. She was happy when she saw there was a few people that actually respected Naruto in the Hidden Leaf village but there were only a select few. She had a rough idea where Konoha was headed and it wasn't going to be pretty. Seeing the other villages getting together and forming the alliance made her feel more proud of Naruto as peace was starting to come pass in the Elemental Nations at long last.

Haku was softly remembering the past when she would work with Zabuza, her surrogate father and frowned remembering the harsh missions they had to take together. Having seen that Naruto had caused so much of a difference in the Elemental Nations made her look at the blonde lovingly. Her anger at Konoha never decreased by a second seeing as it was only increasing with every image she saw.

Jiraiya was intrigued with how well the other villages were working with each other. They were really working to a way to end the cycle of hatred, the lesson he entrusted to his former apprentice Naruto. He realized that his pupil had indeed ended the cycle if this was a result. However nothing can be absolutely sure seeing as Konoha would remain the haters that would suffer greatly, forever.

Kami looked at the group with a sad smile. She had a hard time believing that Tsunade could be so cruel towards Naruto but the fact that so many villages had formed an alliance in the blonde's name, made her look at him with a loving smile.

After humming to herself for a while, she turned her attention back to the group, "**Now I will show you the events of what happened next.**" The Goddess looked at the others who just nodded without saying a word as they were rather interested in what would happen next.

* * *

(With Konoha one week later)

* * *

Konoha was in trouble as Spring Country, Wave Country and Demon Country had cut their ties with the village. Fire Country had removed its funding and bluntly responded that they would refuse to do anything with the Hidden Leaf village ever again.

Following suit, Haruna, the Daimyo of the Land of Vegetables and Toki, the Daimyo of the Land of Birds also removed their alliance with Konoha when they heard what happened during the war.

One thing was a message. They all joined "**The Great Naruto Alliance**" in honor of the hero of the Elemental Nations that was being hailed as the 2nd Sage of Six Paths everywhere.

"Thank you all for coming…" Iruka Umino said as he looked at the group of people that gathered in his apartment.

They were: Teuchi Ichiraku, Ayame Ichiraku, Gai, Lee, Neji Hyuuga, TenTen, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi and Udon.

The group gave him a nod and seated themselves down in the scarred chunnin's apartment. "Why did you call us here Iruka-sensei?" Shikamaru asked him as he was rather curious.

He smiled sadly before answering, "I called you all here because you all know what the village has done. Because of these damn people, every village in the Elemental Nations hates us and several countries have cut ties with us and that is all because of what Konoha has done to Naruto-otouto." Iruka paused as a few tears escaped his eyes remembering his late student and surrogate little brother as the sad thoughts came rushing back.

Everyone in the room immediately got depressed at the mention of the blonde as they were really angry at the villagers and their Hokage for what she did.

Teuchi and Ayame smiled sadly at remembering their favorite blonde again and the smile that would just form on their face every time they saw him. Even though they had to face the fact that Naruto was dead, they wanted nothing more than to refute that part entirely as they didn't want to believe it. They always remembered when the blonde would come to their shop, even when he didn't want to eat, but just to have a nice conversation with them. He truly was the gentlest soul they had ever met.

Team Gai frowned upon recalling the incidents that occurred with Naruto after his death. Gai was angry as he could ever be to learn that Kakashi had thought of Naruto as a demon. His students were appalled by this as well. They simply didn't pay much attention to him but learning about his childhood struck them with unimaginable guilt as they couldn't believe a person could endure so much yet stay so pure. Neji having been called "caged" he couldn't begin to imagine the guilt he was feeling now.

Shikamaru, Choji and Shino were on the same page. Shikamaru and Shino being the "logical thinkers" as they had put it, couldn't believe how they had missed out in treating their former graduating classmate with a smile on their face. Shino realized how much he and Naruto were alike due to the fact that the Aburame had insects in them while Naruto housed the Kyuubi no Yoko. Choji was now starting to get the big picture along with the rest of them when they read about Naruto's actual childhood.

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon of the Konohamaru Corps were obviously angry as they could be at the villagers of Konoha. They would sometimes look at them with such a glare that civilians would sometimes fall to their knees gasping for breath before they would let them go. Their "boss" was their leader and their role model. Having saved everyone once again, the gall of the Hidden Leaf village doing this when every other village knew the type of hero he was absolutely insane to say the least.

"I want to leave this village and you may inform the Hokage if you must but I refuse to play a part of this petty little hate game any longer. Otouto was the only person I had that I considered as family and I would rather die than to stay in a place that disrespects him at every circumstance." He seriously stated to everyone who looked at him with an equally serious look on their face.

"How can we leave?" Teuchi asked as he no longer felt the need to stay restricted to such a disrespectful excuse of a village. The others nodded in agreement as they also wanted out.

Iruka looked at them with a smile as he took out a piece of paper.

"Did any of you hear about "**The Great Naruto Alliance?**" of the Elemental Nations?" He asked them in response.

Everyone's eyes widened as they gasped looking at the paper.

The scarred chunnin looked at them with a serious look on his face before saying, "Here is what we are going to do…" and told them his plan to get out of the village.

* * *

(With Konoha two weeks later)

* * *

It was war! Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure had declared war on the Hidden Leaf village four days ago and everyone in the village was tense as they could possibly be.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

"THERE ARE OVER 2000 OF THEM!"

"WE'RE DOOMED!"

Came the yells of a group of chunnin that were on the border of the village looking out for possible intruders.

Gaara, A, Mei and Onoki arrived at the gates of the Hidden Leaf village with their shinobi behind them. They looked at the people of Konoha with disgust and raised their hands to give their signal.

"**CHARGE!**" The kages shouted to their shinobi who rushed off into the North side of the village with their kunais in hand and charged at everyone in sight.

The Raikage and Kazekage took off in the East side of the village while the Mizukage and Tsuchikage headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

(With Gaara and A)

* * *

The two respective kage charged at every one of the Leaf shinobi and civilian they laid their eyes on.

"**Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle Jutsu!**" Gaara yelled as dozens of sand bullets formed around him and launched at the Leaf villagers in rapid succession.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Armor Jutsu!**" A whispered before shouting, "**Lightning Style: Straight Jutsu!**" and charged at every enemy he saw in sight and destroyed them in lightning fast speeds.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Yelled a voice from behind them which sounded disgustingly familiar to them.

The Raikage and Kazekage turned their heads towards the person speaking and spat when they saw it was the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village, Tsunade Senju. "You think you can stop us?" They asked as their eyes narrowed at the leader of the blind haters.

Tsunade smirked smugly before stating, "I know I can!" and bit her thumb and immediately started to rapidly go through hand signs and then slammed her hands on the ground once the hand signs were completed.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Katsuyu!**" The Hokage yelled as a loud cloud of smoke appeared before it cleared and the two other kage watched as Tsunade stood on the 50 foot tall boss slug.

"**Why have you summoned me here Tsunade-sama?**" Asked the slug boss Katsuyu as she looked over at her summoner's village that was being destroyed with each passing second.

Tsunade growled before she exclaimed, "Those two and their shinobi have issued war with the Leaf and they must be stopped at all costs!" as she turned to Gaara and A, who were looking up at her with a snarl.

Katsuyu didn't want to press the matter any further so she simply yelled, "**Right!**" and got into position.

"**Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid Jutsu!**" The slug boss cried as a highly concentrated acidic paste was suddenly released from her mouth and shot at the Raikage and Kazekage.

Gaara's eyes widened and he quickly ran through some hand signs before shouting, "**Ultimately Hard Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku Jutsu!**" and a toy-like replica of Shukaku wearing a wide-brimmed rural hat was created which protected both him and A from the attack of the slug boss.

"**Shunshin no Jutsu**!" A whispered as he appeared behind Tsunade before yelling, "**Drop Kick!**" which sent the female Hokage flying in the distance as she was shot through several of Konoha's structures.

Gaara, not wanting to waste time looked at the slug boss and started to run through hand signs at fast speeds. After completing the seals, he shouted "**Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku Jutsu!**" as hardest materials from the ground using sand were crushed, taking form of a halberd, in the shape of the Shukaku's hand was launched at Katsuyu who didn't even see what was coming to her as she was too busy looking at the groggy position of her summoner.

"**Argghhh!**" Katsuyu cried out in pain as she was hit by the Kazekage's jutsu and fell to the ground.

Gaara knew that his work was almost over so just to finish things off, he started to go through rapid sequences of hand signs. "**Prison Sand Burial Jutsu!**" He roared when he finished with his seals and launched the attack at the slug boss.

"**I….**" Katsuyu said, coughing up blood as she took the jutsu head on and weakly continued, "**…I can't last any longer. I'm… I'm sorry Tsunade-sama!**" before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

The Kazekage sighed in relief to see this and looked around to see where A, the Raikage would be before noticing that he was currently fighting against the Hokage.

"**Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu!**" Tsunade yelled as great volume of chakra stored in her forehead was released at once. Her wounded body started reconstructing as all organs and all tissues were restored and the Hokage was now standing firmly as if she was never injured before.

A took the time and charged at her with his **Lightning Armor** still active and shouted, "**Lightning Oppression Horizontal Jutsu!**" as he appeared in front of her instantly and performed a simple backhanded horizontal chop against Tsunade, which was powerful enough to snap her bones.

"ARGHHH!" The Hokage screamed in pain as she took that destructive jutsu head on. Even with her medical jutsu of reconstruction had been used to recover her strength, she couldn't deny the fact that she was up against two kage level shinobi and realized that her time was coming up soon.

She smirked with blood oozing down from her mouth before saying, "A-At least the Kyuubi-brat is dead-" and couldn't even finish her sentence as the Raikage and Kazekage snapped with rage.

"**Suna no Kaiwan Jutsu!**" Gaara roared as he manifested sand into the shape of Shukaku's arms which instantly grabbed and crushed Tsunade making her cry in agony.

Upon releasing her from the jutsu, A appeared in an electrical spark of blue and white, grabbing Tsunade and lifted her high up into the air. Then using his extreme strength, he smashed her head first onto the ground, yelling, "**Lightning Style: Liger Bomb Jutsu!**" and thus shattering a large area of the ground itself on impact.

The Kazekage and Raikage walked forward to see the unmoving body of their opponent and upon closely observing her in great detail made it official.

Tsunade Senju, the grand-daughter of the 1st Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, grand-niece of the 2nd Hokage, Tobirama Senju and herself being the 5th of Hokage of the Leaf, _had died_.

They looked at each other before saying, "Let's see what how the others are doing so we can get out of this hell hole," and walked towards where their shinobi and fellow kage were at the moment.

* * *

(With Mei and Onoki)

* * *

"**Lava Style: Lava Blobs!**" The Mizukage roared as globs of lava of various sizes were released, melting away the Leaf shinobi that faced her.

Onoki ran through hand signs rapidly while observing at his approaching Leaf ninja before shouting, "**Earth Style: Rock Fist Jutsu!**" as he encased his arm in rock, launching a powerful hardened punch against his opponent while himself being protected from direct contact from his targets.

Just then a group of ANBU appeared in front of them, yelling, "Don't step any further! We will stop both you scrawny prehistoric excuses for kages!" before they separated in a circular formation.

Onoki growled as he heard this and got into his particular stance.

Mei's eyes twitched dangerously at the blatant disrespect. "Scrawny…?" she muttered before proceeding, "…prehistoric?" before she totally lost it but couldn't act on it due to the following action.

"**Wind Style: Wind Cutter Jutsu!**" Exclaimed the Bird masked ANBU as he created several blades of wind which were sent slicing through the both of the kages.

Not wanting to waste any time, the Boar masked ANBU ran through hand signs before shouting, "**Earth Style: Dropping Lid Jutsu!**" as he created a giant, boar-shaped, earthen lid high in the air that fell on Mei and Onoki, in hopes of trapping them.

However their hopes were short lived as a faint voice was heard from below. "**Earth Style: Moving Earth Core Jutsu!**" The Tsuchikage screamed as he raised the ground, moving away just in time with the Mizukage to escape from the Boar masked ANBU's attack.

Mei growled as she wiped the dirt off her dress and yelled, "I will kill you!" while she glared at the Tiger masked ANBU who said that smug comment to her.

The Mizukage ran through a rapid sequence of hand signs before shouting, "**Vapor Style: Solid Fog Jutsu!**" as she created a cloud of mist which she released from her mouth. The devastating jutsu having extremely corrosive properties, melted away the bones of the Tiger masked ANBU.

The Tsuchikage didn't waste any time as he quickly yelled, "**Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!**" which created a square like structure, with a sphere located at its center, between the palms of his hands and propelled towards a group of ANBU and trapped them inside its confines. The sphere then seems to explode with a tremendous amount of force as they are pulverized into minute particles of dust.

"**Lightning Style: Four Pillar Bind Jutsu!**" Cried the Cat masked ANBU that appeared as four giant rock pillars are summoned around Mei and Onoki. Just then bolts of lightning were shot at them, in hopes to immobilize them.

"Argh!" Screamed the Mizukage and Tsuchikage as they were caught by surprise by the jutsu and had to do quick thinking to get out of it.

Noticing the pillars as a weak spot, Onoki hurriedly shouted, "**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!**" as a dragon made of earth formed and shot at the first pillar with Mei following suit as she roared "**Vapor Style: Solid Fog Jutsu!**" as the steamy and corrosive mist quickly vaporized the next pillar.

True in their assumptions, the pillars fell as the two kages escaped the surprising jutsu and looked at the Cat masked ANBU with their eyes narrowed. Onoki ran through a succession of hand signs before calling out, "**Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison Jutsu**!" as the Cat masked ANBU became trapped inside a self-repairing dome of earth which was almost instantaneously able to reform. The Tsuchikage finished things off by shouting, "**Earth Style: Earth Crusher Jutsu!**" which molded the earth around the dome that was made and completely crushing it with the ANBU inside as the ground sunk burying the Cat operative alive but not for too long as the dome would completely drain the ANBU's chakra soon.

Now they only had one of their opponents to go so they turned towards the scared ANBU member.

Mei glared at the last of the ANBU that stood in her way and yelled, "**Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu!**" after creating her hand signs as she released a large amount of lava from her mouth, which spread into a broad, thin sheet as it travelled through the air. Since it was shot upwards in a curve, it prevented the last of the ANBU from jumping up to avoid the attack and thus, melting him alive.

The Mizukage and Tsuchikage smiled as they realized that there was no one left in their area to fight.

"Let's go to where the others are so we can see how they are doing." They said to each other before walking away in the direction to where their shinobi and fellow kages would be.

* * *

(With Killer Bee)

* * *

The brother of the Raikage charged at every shinobi and civilian he could find with his special skills of attacking with 7 swords. He held his seven blades in between the joints of his arms (left armpit, both elbows), right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth.

Because of the unpredictability of his movements, his opponents were easily overwhelmed with all of the varying swings and he impaled them with most of his swords quickly and efficiently.

"Come on fool ya fool!" Killer Bee rapped while moving his hands back and forth to emphasize as he looked over at the few bunch of people that were still standing before charging at them again.

He smirked when he saw that there was no one else to fight when he realized that he was wrong in his assumptions because one copy ninja appeared in the midst with his headband tilted. "You will not proceed any further Bee-san." Kakashi Hatake coolly said to him as he raised his headband upwards causing his **Sharingan** to become in full effect.

Killer Bee rapped to the copy ninja, "Ya fool! I'mma do as I please! Yo better step back or I'mma put ya on a leash!" before he put his swords away and got into his particular stance.

Kakashi sweatdropped at his opponent's antics before turning into a serious expression. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Killer Bee with calculation wondering where and how to strike him. His opponent was considered a high kage level shinobi but now that Killer Bee didn't have Gyuki, the 8 tails octopus anymore, he could possibly stand a chance against him.

The copy ninja firmly placed his left hand on his right as he started to channel lightning chakra which was blue in color. After it was formed, he quickly ran towards Killer Bee before shouting, "**Raikiri!**" as he impaled his opponent with the S-ranked jutsu which was more powerful than the white lightning attack of its derived jutsu, **Chidori** which was only considered as an A-rank technique.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw Killer Bee exploded in a barrage of ink before turning around to see that his opponent had come out scot free. The brother of the Raikage smirked before exclaiming, "Hachi left me his ink when he left ya fool! Now I'mma wreck ya so bad yo gonna look like a tool!" and waved his hands around in a hip hop fashion before getting into a serious stance, running through hand signs at lightning fast speeds.

"**Lightning Style: False Darkness Jutsu**!" Killer Bee yelled as he finished with his hand signs as lightning, in the shape of a spear, was released from his mouth which then proceeded to pierce through Kakashi.

He smirked when he remembered Naruto giving him the scroll to that very technique when he saw the Akatsuki member Kakuzu performing it in the past. Killer Bee had promised himself that he would make things right for his blonde friend and that was exactly what he was here to do now.

The copy ninja quickly stepped back before yelling, "**Kamui!**" as he focused to create a barrier space and concentrating on the target within, slowly dragging in Bee, along with his jutsu in a swirling distortion.

"Yo eyes are freaky but I am sneaky!" Killer Bee rapped from behind Kakashi as he appeared in a figure of ink making the copy ninja gasp in surprise.

Kakashi quickly stepped back, biting his thumb and drew blood and rushed as he ran through hand signs. He slammed his hands on the ground before exclaiming, "**Summoning Jutsu: Ninken!**" as his ninja hounds: Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei, Guruko, and Pakkun appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"**Why are we here Kakashi?**" The ninja hounds asked as they looked over at the destroyed surroundings of Konoha in confusion to see what was going on.

Kakashi spared a glance at his summons before saying, "No time for that guys. Act quickly!" as he turned to Killer Bee to show his ninja hounds what to do.

Giving a nod, the summons quickly grabbed hold of the brother of the Raikage in means to restrain him. Immediately, Kakashi ran towards his opponent with white lightning chirping in the sounds of a thousand birds as he yelled, "**Chidori!**" and proceeded to impale Killer Bee with his jutsu.

Killer Bee's eyes widened before he exclaimed, "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" as an exact replica appeared beside his restrained figure with the added shout of, "**Kawarimi no Jutsu!**" and replaced himself with the clone he had just made. He smiled remembering his blonde friend teaching him the shadow clone technique when the both of them were on Turtle Island to help with Naruto's bijuu training as it just saved his life seeing it was the only thing he could have used to survive the attack.

Kakashi gasped when he saw this. "The demon taught you Konoha's secret moves!" He roared with rage as his Sharingan blazed at Killer Bee with the intent to kill.

"You… HOW DARE YOU!" Killer Bee roared with his eyes narrowed at the copy ninja. He quickly got into position as he noticed the ninja hounds about to charge after him. He quickly made another clone and replaced himself with it and rushed after the unnoticing Kakashi screaming, "**Lariat!**" before he coated himself in mixed chakra and the few amounts of youki he had left. He was successful in striking the copy ninja with a direct attack, who gasped loudly before falling to the ground unconscious as the ninja hounds in the background vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Killer Bee looked at the unconscious Kakashi and his body became covered in electricity. He yelled, "**Lightning Style: Fist Slam Jutsu!**" and slammed both his fists against the copy ninja who's body twitched furiously before relaxing in one position. Bee checked to make sure of his victory as he walked over at the Leaf jounin and sighed in relief when he realized that it was official.

Kakashi Hatake, son of The White Fang, student of Minato Namikaze, and A/S-Rank Jounin of Konohagakure _had died in battle_.

Walking weakly, he looked around at the completely destroyed Hidden Leaf village. "I'mma find bro so we can get da hell outta here yo!" He rapped excitingly before heading towards where everyone else would be at the current moment.

* * *

(With Temari)

* * *

The female of the Subaku siblings glared at her opponent, Sakura Haruno after she had sent her brother Kankuro ahead to deal with the other Leaf ninja that were up ahead of them.

"HA! You people are sick to have ever cared for the demon!" The apprentice of Tsunade Senju screeched as she started to gather chakra into her hand, morphing it into a closed fist.

Temari growled at the snide remark as she got into her stance before saying, "You will suffer, believe me!" as she couldn't believe that the pink banshee had come to save her brother Gaara from the Akatsuki with their hero Naruto in the past.

Sakura ran towards her opponent and slammed her first on the ground.

"**SHANNARO!**" She screeched as the ground cracked making Temari wide-eyed at the power behind that attack.

Temari quickly jumped back from her original position and grabbed her wind fan from her back. She ran through some hand signs and swung her fan to the sky before shouting, "**Wind Style: Great Task of the Dragon Jutsu!**" as storm clouds were created which dissipated immediately as a giant tornado descended from up above upon Sakura as the tornado started to swirl around with her inside in a highly concentrated state causing multiple cuts to appear on her body with blood leaking.

Sakura held her arm in pain as she looked over at her opponent with a glare. She stepped back slightly and got into her stance. She run towards Temari and then jumped in midair as she targeted her opponent with a falling axe kick. Sakura concentrated her absurd power into her heel and called out "**Heavenly Foot of Pain!**" as she turned to crush Temari with her kick upon connecting the super chakra induced kick with her body.

Temari instantly grabbed her fan and cried "**Wind Style: Sandstorm Jutsu!**" as a large gust of wind layered the surrounding area in a blast of sand, which temporarily blinded Sakura as sand was lodged in her eyes, whose **Heavenly Foot of Pain **was successfully blocked as a result of her quick thinking.

Temari not wanting to waste any time as this was a perfect opportunity for her to strike, quickly bit her thumb drawing blood and then wiped it on her fan. Seeing as her payment for the contract was now complete, she screamed, "**Summoning Style: Blade Dance!**" and her personal summon Kamatari, a giant white-furred weasel with an eye-patch covering his left eye, was called forth as a result.

Sakura was groggily regaining her composure in the background when she noticed the weasel with her blonde opponent. Just then, Tamari's fan whipped up a storm with her summon Kamatari who rode the wind, slashing through everything it touched. The swirling winds also thrashed up trees, boulders, and other forms of debris, which then rain down on the helpless pink haired Leaf ninja.

Tsunade's apprentice coughed up blood as she slowly tried once again to get up, trying her best not to lose her focus as her vision was slowly starting to become blurry. She muttered "**Mystic Palm Jutsu**!" under her breath as her hands glowed green and she started sending chakra from her hands onto her wounds and started to heal. She needed a quick second as she had one final move to make.

Having recovered from the beating, Sakura jumped back and started to concentrate and minute her chakra control. She manipulated an immense amount of chakra inside the body, and a moment later all of it was gathered into her fist. She then ran towards Temari yelling, "**Cherry Blossom Impact!**" as she released her chakra with her fist twisting toward her opponent, but sadly she wasn't quick enough as the female of the Subaku siblings dodged just barely, with the fist almost touching her.

Temari went wide-eyed as Sakura's move pulverized the ground behind her into minute pieces by the excess shock, which was then scattered like flower petals. "That sure was close." She said to herself as she panted heavily getting ready for her next move.

Sakura was done with and that was it. "Y-You win this time but I am happy the demon died before I did!" She tried her hardest to screech out her words, making Temari cover her ears in agony.

Temari snarled at the pink howler monkey's comment and spat on the ground with anger. She grabbed her fan once more before shouting, "**Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!**" as she started to freely manipulate the windstorm brought forth by her fan, as many air currents collided, creating vacuum pockets. Sakura was enveloped by this tempest and was assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up her body.

Temari panted heavily and then walked towards her opponent as she put away her fan and sighed in relief with what she saw as she had finally won after her exhausting fight.

Sakura Haruno, apprentice of Tsunade Senju the 5th Hokage of the Leaf laid there _lifeless on the ground_.

"Phew! Now let's see where Kankuro-nii is so we can meet up with Gaara-otouto and the others." Temari mumbled to herself before walking away weakly to see how everyone else was doing.

* * *

(With Kurotsuchi)

* * *

The granddaughter of the Tsuchikage looked intently at her opponent Hinata Hyuuga after she had sent away her father, Kitsuchi ahead to face off the other villagers in the vicinity.

Hinata growled as she observed Kurotsuchi before saying, "I can't understand how other people can actually care for that demon as he isn't worth caring in the first place!" as she got into her typical Hyuuga stance.

She whispered, "**Byakugan!**" as her usual stark, white eyes changed as her pupils become more distinct and the veins near her temples bulged, as she had now activated the dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan.

Kurotsuchi's eyes twitched as she narrowed her eyes at her opponent. "What I can't understand is how you can treat Naruto-sama with such blatant disrespect considering we had two Jinchuriki in Iwagakure. However I don't need to explain myself to Leaf trash like you so I am done talking." She bluntly stated as she got in her own particular stance.

"**Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!**" The female Hyuuga member roared as she quickly formed two large blue colored lion-shaped shrouds of chakra around her hands and then immediately proceeded with attacking her opponent with them.

The female Iwa jounin's eyes widened in surprise as she barely jumped back in the nick of time to save herself from being charged at by her opponent. Hinata continued her assault and Kurotsuchi dodged the attacks as quickly as she possibly could. When she saw that the Hyuuga's technique dissipated, Kurotsuchi jumped in the air before shouting, "**Water Style: Water Trumpet Jutsu!**" to which an appearance of her playing a trumpet formed as she launched a large jet of water from their mouth through their hand against Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly released chakra from every tenketsu in her body before screaming, "**Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!**" as she started to spin rapidly to deflect Kurotsuchi's attack, as she created a rotating shield of chakra around herself so she would come out unharmed.

"Damn it." Kurotsuchi mumbled upon seeing this as her eyes narrowed at the display, trying to find any weak spots of that technique which made Hinata chuckle at her misfortune.

"You will never penetrate this ultimate defense as I have 360 degrees of vision due to my **Byakugan**." The Hyuuga stated after she cancelled her jutsu and stopped spinning.

Kurotsuchi started calculating her thoughts as she remembered the precise moment her opponent activated her jutsu and she noticed that there must be a blind spot. Her foe calmly saying the dojutsu held no weak spot wasn't possible or the Hyuuga clan would have been the ones to charge her homeland of Iwagakure and not Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village.

Getting into another stance, she began to experiment with her theory.

"**Earth Style: Earth Clone Jutsu!**" Kurotsuchi whispered as a hidden rock replica of hers formed and travelled underground as she readied herself.

She started to rapidly running through hand signs before she roared, "**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!**" as the ground rose up and morphed into the shape of a dragon and launched itself at herself.

"**Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!**" Came the shout from Hinata who successfully deflected the jutsu from her opponent and once again came out unscathed. The Hyuuga member chuckled at once again putting the Iwa jounin in her place and due to her antics, she couldn't hear a faint voice calling, "**Earth Style: Earth Dome Jutsu!**" as a dome constructed from the earth behind her and trapped her on the inside.

Kurotsuchi smiled seeing that the clone she had sent in hiding found out the weak spot of the Byakugan so quickly. Well she was hailed as a genius tactician so it made sense to her. Not wanting to waste time, she dispelled her clone and murmured, "**Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears Jutsu!**" as she started to condense mud and stone from the ground and shaped it into spikes that protrude from the ground as they entered into the earth dome that had Hinata trapped inside and the spikes started to furiously attack in succession for a short while as Kurotsuchi kept at her technique until she was sure it worked.

Cancelling both of her jutsu, she noticed a fallen yet physically conscious Hinata Hyuuga on the ground.

Realizing that her chakra was running low, she had to end this quick. Before her opponent could even react to her descent, Kurotsuchi roared, "**Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu!**" as she expelled a large quantity of chemical compound from her mouth, successfully inflicting damage to her opponent as Hinata started to cough up blood.

Seeing Kurotsuchi had work to do and she couldn't take time to catch a breath in the fight, she ran forwards and channeled as much chakra as she could into her fist and smashed it on the Hyuuga member, making her figure fully relax into the ground. Kurotsuchi weakly turned her opponent over and double checked with what she saw and was pleased.

Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and Jounin of Konohagakure had _passed away_.

"I-I have to check on tou-san, ji-ji and the others." Kurotsuchi mumbled as she walked into the distance.

* * *

(With Gaara, Mei, A, Onoki and the others)

* * *

The kages met up at the annihilated village square of Konoha and the village itself when they saw Killer Bee, Temari, Kurotsuchi and their other respective shinobi walking towards them.

"Have you all executed your jobs perfectly?" The leaders asked their villagers were now standing in front of them.

The shinobi gave a respectable bow to their respective kages before exclaiming, "Hai!" in a cheery tone.

Mei, Onoki, A and Gaara nodded approvingly before they turned around to walk out of the village that they had joined up to destroy.

"W-Wait up!" Came the yells of a few of the Leaf villagers from behind them which made every foreign ninja tense as they pulled out their kunais in agreement for attack.

The kages looked at the people intently before exclaiming, "Speak now before we end you!" as they growled disgustingly at them.

They nodded and Iruka from amongst the group walked forward with a paper in his hands and a slashed Leaf headband. "We are not a part of Konoha anymore as we had decided not to partake in the war for a while now. We are disgusted by the way these people have treated Naruto-otouto and I want to leave this place in peace and settle down in a place that hails my late surrogate little brother as a hero that I know he is." The scarred academy instructor explained.

The leaders of the 4 Great villages looked in shock as they observed the document and then they formed a smile on their face looking at the seriousness that the people had, knowing that they were true in their feelings. They realized that not all of the Konoha villagers were monsters and they smiled at that.

"Alright I agree. With "**The Great Naruto Alliance**" all of you are allowed to take residence in any of our allied countries and villages so you have to decide that for yourselves. Don't make me regret this decision as I will not be lenient if I catch any of you even attempting to backstab us." Gaara said to them with a cold tone at the end of his speech making the group of people pale in fear and the other kages looked at each other in agreement with the 5th Kazekage of Sunagakure.

They nodded excitingly before exclaiming, "H-Hai! Thank you so much!" as they were finally free from the monstrosity that was the Hidden Leaf village.

"Let us be off." Onoki stated and everyone smiled and agreed with him.

They headed out of the gates of the Hidden Leaf village that was founded by Hashirama Senju, the 1st Hokage of the village and Madara Uchiha, the greatest enemy of the entire shinobi race, which was now destroyed as their acts of blind hatred towards the one that saved everyone from destruction, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, who's name would forever be engraved in the minds of everyone in the Elemental Nations.

The entire event was later recorded as the "**Hidden Leaf Massacre**" in the shinobi textbooks.

* * *

(Aftermath)

* * *

The group of Konoha that survived walked their separate ways after the **Hidden Leaf Massacre** ended.

Iruka Umino went off to Wave Country where he was informed that Tazuna was opening up known as "**The Ninja Academy of Wave**" but what made his decision was Inari. After the scarred chunnin heard that Naruto considered the grandson of the Wave Daimyo as a surrogate little brother, his mind was set.

Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi and Udon of the Konohamaru Corps followed suit with their former sensei Iruka towards Wave Country where they could learn more about being a shinobi and applying as ninja guards for Tazuna, the Daimyo of Wave Country. When they learned that their "boss" had a bridge named after him there, it just made their mind, along with the fact that Iruka was going there.

Ayame Ichiraku and Teuchi Ichiraku took off to Spring Country. Ayame decided to go there because Koyuki Kazahana was her favorite actress under the name of Yukie Fujikaze. Teuchi reluctantly agreed with his daughter's request however once he heard of how much of a hero Naruto was hailed as in Spring Country, his mind was set and he agreed to the plan, much to the relief of Ayame.

Neji Hyuuga and TenTen departed with no fixed direction in mind as they wanted to travel the Elemental Nations for a while before they even wanted to think about settling down in a village again if Konoha was an example. Neji was finally free from being told what to do and he could make his own choices. As Genma Shiranui, the proctor of the Chunnin Exam finals once told him, "_When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again_" and he did just that with TenTen by his side as they travelled along the Elemental Nations.

Gai and Lee went to Kumogakure where they were selected by A, the Raikage to become their official taijutsu masters and they were happy with that decision and accepted it without question. After seeing as how 'un-youthful' their former village was toward the hero of the shinobi world, they had berated themselves for not acting sooner as they were loyal to their village at the time and didn't question the Hokage's judgment. Now they realized that they were wrong in their decision and were finally happy to continue spreading the word of Naruto's 'youth' to everyone.

Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi headed off to Sunagakure where Temari welcomed the lazy jounin who frowned and commented how "troublesome" it was going to be and "how much of a drag" the journey would be from Konoha. Temari slapped the Nara for being so lazy while Choji munched on a pack of chips in amusement of his friend getting slapped by the Kazekage's sister and knew that they couldn't retaliate, in fear of the Gaara's wrath. The two former Konoha shinobi wondered how life would be like in Sunagakure.

Shino Aburame decided to become a traveler to see new and different lands to improve his knowledge of insects. Like the other Aburame of his clan, Shino was infused at birth with a special breed of insects, called kikaichu, that use his body as a nest and feed on his chakra, living in a form of symbiosis. In return, they attack and do other tasks as he commands forming his main fighting style in battle. Therefore his travelling to the other villages and countries, as he put it, "made the most logical sense."

They all agreed on one thing though.

All of them would stay in contact and visit one another when they got the time to do so.

* * *

(Present Time)

* * *

"…and that is how Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, apprentice of Jiraiya of the Sannin and the 3rd Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko ended the 4th Great Ninja War and prevented the Elemental Nations from falling into chaos." Finished Iruka as he looked over at the shocked faces of the group of young children in the classroom.

They gasped when they heard this information, "Did you know Naruto-sama personally, Iruka-sensei?" they asked the scarred instructor after they wrote down everything about the savior of the Elemental Nations and their national hero on their notebooks.

Iruka smiled softly as he looked at them before saying, "Yes I did. He was a student of mine and I thought of him as my surrogate little brother. He was the one I considered as family." A lone tear escaped his eye remembering the blonde but wiped it away.

Every child in the class room looked at their sensei with moist eyes. "You must really be strong sensei if you taught Naruto-sama!" They exclaimed, trying to cheer him up from his depressed mood.

Iruka chuckled softly at the children and gave them a sad smile.

"…it was the other way around actually. Naruto-otouto taught me lessons that I am using till this very day. Anyways you are all dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow." He said before walking towards the window of the classroom and looking outside with a soft look.

His students looked at their sensei with concern but waved it off when they saw him feeling better. They rushed out the door as they couldn't wait to tell their parents all about the things they learned about the hero of the Elemental Nations that saved them all.

"Otouto I hope you are happy wherever you are." Iruka said to himself before walking back towards his desk and grabbing his coat and heading outside to grab something to eat.

He sat down on a stool in the restaurant near the academy of Wave Country.

"What will you have?" Chirped a happy female chef.

He smiled at the chef and laid a few bills of money on the counter before saying, "The Naruto Special!"

The chef smiled in return to the mentioned name and gave him a nod and went to work on making the dish.

"Iruka-sensei!" Exclaimed three familiar voices behind him.

Turning his head around, he saw Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon approaching him with a smile on their face. He looked at them happily before speaking, "Hey there you guys! What are you up to?"

The Konohamaru Corps grinned and scratched the back of their heads sheepishly which reminded the academy instructor of Naruto. "We just came back from a mission. Daimyo-sama took us on a mission to Iwagakure where there plans of building some structure of some sort." Konohamaru explained with his teammates nodding excitingly in the background.

"That's great!" He exclaimed before he saw the chef placing his ramen on the counter.

Konohamaru grinned before pumping his fists in the air. "I am that much close to becoming Daimyo of Wave Country. I will become Daimyo as Naruto-nii-san would want me to!" He boasted enthusiastically making everyone smile and the academy instructor could have sworn he was looking at Naruto in his younger years while starting off at the ninja academy in Konohagakure.

The chef looked at the children before she cooed, "…and what will you three have?" with a smile as they blushed in embarrassment and her chuckling while she watched this along with Iruka.

"The Naruto Special!" They yelled with a cheerful voice making the chef smile and giving a nod to make the kids their food.

'_I hope you are happy wherever you are otouto/nii-san/boss!_' Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon thought to themselves respectively.

When the food was ready, they were all ready to eat when they heard a loud voice from behind.

"YO!" Exclaimed Gai, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Ayame and Teuchi with a mad grin on their face as they looked at the four familiar people.

Iruka and the Konohamaru Corps blinked happily before shouting, "Hey guys!" and were excited to see the members of their former village again.

The female chef came back when she heard the commotion and blinked. "…so will all of you get anything to eat as well?" She asked them as she took out a small notepad.

"**WE'LL HAVE THE NARUTO SPECIAL!**" They yelled at the top of their lungs making everyone, including themselves chuckle and the chef walked back to the kitchen amusingly.

The group all began to talk to each other while they waited for their order to be up. After 15 minutes or so, the chef appeared back as she quickly laid bowl upon bowl on the long counter where everyone was sitting down comfortably in their stools. They took the chopsticks from the edge of the counter and smiled. They looked up at the sky before chirping, "This is to you Naruto!" in a cheerful tone.

"Itadakimasu!" They all exclaimed before digging into the one of the foods that the hero of the entire Elemental Nations would repeatedly eat with a passion, _**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**_.

* * *

(With Naruto and the others)

* * *

The images stopped when Kami raised her hands to stop her viewing powers and looked to see the reactions of the others. The Goddess herself was happy to see the villagers reaching a first ever level of peace that was unachieved for a long time now since she had viewed it. She smiled seeing that some of the people in Konoha weren't haters and knew that they would respect Naruto for his accomplishments and would be proud to do so like the rest of the people in the Elemental Nations.

Naruto sighed sadly at seeing Konoha's downfall but it was unavoidable. If the village hadn't lost themselves into blind hatred then they would have never seen this day coming and would be working towards true peace like the rest of the villagers were doing currently. He couldn't help but chuckle at the enthusiasm that Konohamaru had explaining that he was going to aim to become the next Daimyo of Wave Country. He was happy for Iruka becoming one with his students again and for losing most of his depressing thoughts. He was ecstatic to see everyone so well off in their lives now and knew that whatever happens, they will have true peace in the Elemental Nations as he had given his own life to see that it would occur and now that it is finally coming to pass, he couldn't be more proud with his decision. "Good luck to you all and I hope you all live happily from now on and in total peace. I know that things seemed shaky at first but I am so glad to see you all doing better." He said to himself.

The three kunoichi didn't even frown at Konoha's destruction as they felt that it was justified. Those monsters deserved every last bit of torture that could be thrown at them as humanly possible. They were happy to know that a handful of those horrid people were actually good and had left the village to live their lives in peace and were actually doing so now in their respective areas. They couldn't be happier for Naruto's achievements as he had saved everyone in the Elemental Nations with his efforts.

Jiraiya was grinning at the prospect at the other villages now living in peace. He didn't even flinch watching those in the Hidden Leaf village perish because they had it coming to them. If they couldn't accept the one that saved them time and time again and still hated on him like he was a demon, they had no right in being a part of a Great Ninja Nation and they totally deserved their destruction. He was happy that the group that got away from Konoha were happy and of course he smiled at everything his former apprentice had done. '_You've always been exceptional, gaki._' He thought to himself.

The former shinobi group looked at each other as they gave one another a nod, knowing that their past life in the Elemental Nations was now officially behind them.

Kami formed a frown to see the Leaf's annihilation but for their hatred, they cursed themselves for a world of hurt seeing as the other villages would never accept what they were doing to their hero. After all, Naruto saved them during the 4th Great Ninja War and for Konoha to do what they have done, was unacceptable so she couldn't say much regarding the matter. The Goddess was glad to see that true peace was finally upon the Elemental Nations as it hadn't been in a very long time.

"**It's time for you all to go back. Don't worry about the time that you think you may have lost during this viewing of the Elemental Nations because on the outside world, only 45 minutes has passed. It was nice seeing you all again, but I have some work to do and I must get to it rather quickly.**" The Goddess explained before turning to the group of five as a sad sigh escaped her mouth.

They chuckled in response knowing the workload of a Goddess must really be eventful, "Thank you for showing us this Kami-sama and we understand!" They replied as they smiled at the Goddess for all that she did for them.

Kami giggled slightly at this before waving the group off happily.

A bright light started to envelop the area to which everyone was pulled out of the mindscape and they snapped back to reality to where they were previously, in the living room of their new home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: …and that's the end of the 11****th**** chapter folks! I hope you enjoyed it as I did and hopefully it fitted everyone's standards for showing what was going on in the Elemental Nations. The next chapter will be a continuation of the 10****th**** chapter and I hope you will enjoy it as well as I am finalizing my thoughts after I finish posting this.**

**To those who that commented, thank you so much. I read everything that you guys have written and as a first time author, nothing pleases more than to see your awesome reviews. I am sorry I cannot reply to all of you but I will give a harmonic response, THANK YOU ALL! Seeing as you all appreciate what I have laid out for you in these chapters, it really makes me feel motivated to post more. **

**Well that's about it for now and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Later! :) **


	12. The White Flash

**I am proud to introduce the 12****th**** chapter of the story. I am happy that everyone liked the previous one and I hope that you all will enjoy this one just as much! Now let's get on with the show!**

* * *

_A bright light started to envelop the area to which everyone was pulled out of the mindscape and they snapped back to reality to where they were previously, in the living room of their new home._

* * *

Naruto and the others blinked before seeing that they were back in their residence. They glanced at their surroundings and then let everything that they had seen in the presence of the Goddess of Creation, sink in. Everyone was happy for the people in the Elemental Nations becoming well on their way of achieving true peace as they could tell just by how **The Great Naruto Alliance** would link every ninja and civilian alike to a new era. The kages that wouldn't meet each other in the past were now working together and forming a new method of world peace that was rapidly beginning to be professed by all under one banner and alliance.

Their minds shifted towards the Hidden Leaf village that they had seen get destroyed. It was unavoidable as they couldn't do anything about it and quite frankly, they had it coming to them. Konoha, with their blind hatred intact could not succeed as a Great Ninja Village any longer. However the few that didn't succumb to that hatred were now well off in their new lives.

Shaking off their thoughts, they turned to see the Magic book they had received at the **Shrine of Kiyomi **on the table in front of them. Opening the book, Naruto and the others slowly began reading more about their magic styles. Everyone's thoughts turned towards how they could merge their magical energy with their chakra to make their attacks even stronger. After reading for a while, Naruto went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a cup of coffee and began to drink it as he sat down in the dining room comfortably. The others followed suit as they were interested in how to start off their day.

Naruto looked at his companions before explaining, "I am going to head to the Guild to see how mages receive their missions in Fairy Tail and the different types of missions that they have to partake. I myself will take a mission later on in the day. We need to get a move on seeing as we will have to find a place of our own to live in before the three months Master Makarov gave us, is over." He paused to see the others nodding in agreement as they also thought it was a good idea.

"Is anyone going to come along?" The blonde continued.

They hummed for a while as they all formed thinking poses making Naruto chuckle.

The three kunoichi looked at each other in agreement. Kushina turned her attention towards the blonde, "Mikoto-chan, Haku-chan and I will be cleaning up so we will stay at the house. I want to read more about my **Whirlpool Magic** and I am sure the others are just too intrigued with their own magic styles to leave just yet. You can go without us Naruto-kun." She explained while turning back to see Mikoto and Haku nodding in agreement.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the redhead before saying, "That's a great idea! You girls have fun and I will see what happens at the Guild then."

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku grinned and thanked him for understanding and he waved them off.

"I will go along with you gaki. I am rather interested to hear more about the missions that these mages have to take because it will help us in the future. I have to meet up with a friend later anyways so it makes sense for me to tag along." Jiraiya said to his former apprentice.

"You…" Haku giggled before continuing, "…you have a friend?" She asked him in amusement and the other two kunoichi in the room fell to the floor laughing as they saw the look on the toad sage's face. Naruto was chuckling in return at hearing this from The Ice Princess.

Jiraiya kneeled down as he cried anime tears. "Like I said… you are meanies!" He exclaimed dramatically while comically pointing his hands towards the sky and everyone's laughing continued upon seeing this.

After the group regained their composure, Naruto looked at his former sensei, "That sounds like a good idea, ero-sennin. Let us be off then!" He said as he turned towards the door, ignoring the annoyed look he received from said pervert.

Naruto waved to the three kunoichi who quickly ran towards him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Haku being the exception, pulled the blonde in for a passionate kiss making the other women growl at the display with a heated glare in the background. Jiraiya giggled perversely but gulped while stepping back nervously at seeing the hardened looks on the women's faces. Naruto chuckled at the scene and then headed out the door with the fleeing Jiraiya as he waved at the remaining ones of his group once again before leaving.

The blonde and the toad sage walked towards the Guild and then their eyes met with three people.

The first one was a skinny black haired man with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards. He had on a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, resembling bandoliers.

The second one was a tall orange haired man that had on a high-collared dark shirt, with light edges and sleeves reaching down below his elbows, adorned by a motif reminiscent of a wing and two resembling large leafs. He had baggy dark pants covering his legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots.

The last one was a petite teenage girl of a slender build. She had shoulder-length blue hair, with eyebrow-length bangs, tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She had a strapless dark golden colored dress with a white bow on the middle of her outfit and red high heel shoes.

"Quit pestering me!" The petite blue haired girl shouted.

Naruto and Jiraiya viewed this in confusion but walked forward to see what the problem was. Suddenly the blue haired girl came running towards Naruto and looked at him with a pleading face which made him turn around even more confused than ever and his former sensei didn't help one bit as he was too busy giggling to bother giving an explanation. The two others that were standing with the blue haired girl came running towards Naruto and Jiraiya as soon as he saw this happening.

The orange haired man approached Naruto with a glare before shouting, "Oi! What do you think you're doing with Levy-chan!?" He pointed a finger at the blonde while trying to make himself look like a tough guy, which made Naruto chuckle inwardly.

Naruto then realized that this man looked oddly familiar and began to recall the time when he came to Fairy Tail to come up with an explanation.

"_Yes, my name is Erza Scarlet. The man you saw running by, was Jet. Since Master Makarov tends to slack off on enforcing the rules, I'm usually the one to do it in his place. As you can see, people aren't really big fans of my punishments._"

He blinked upon remembering that event and then looked at the man intently. "Your name is Jet, the guy that was running around screaming like a little girl when Erza-san returned to the Guild!" He exclaimed before chuckling while Jiraiya realized the same thing and laughed while giving a nod.

Now recognized as Jet was looking red in the face in embarrassment as this was brought up in front of his Levy-chan. He frowned before yelling, "So what!? I had every right! That woman is so scary!" and shuddered at the thought of that crazy woman getting mad at him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at hearing this seeing as Erza didn't scare him one bit if her empty words on the day of the exhibition match was anything to go by. He had talked to her with some of the mages at the bar so he didn't really understand why Jet would be so afraid of her.

"Oye stop rubbing Levy-chan's backside!" The black haired man shouted with a heated glare as he looked at Naruto, making the blonde look in confusion as he wasn't even standing close to the girl.

Levy looked at the black haired man with the same glare before shouting, "He's not rubbing my backside Droy-baka!" as her eyes twitched dangerously making the man in question gulp with a nervous nod. Jet stepped back slightly as he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

Jiraiya perked up at the comment as he quickly took out his 'Research Notebook' and began scribbling furiously while giggling, making the three newcomers look in confusion as they didn't know what was going on. Naruto just sighed at his sensei's antics but he had to admit, it would never get old.

Levy turned her attention to the blonde. "Hi! I'm Levy. It's nice to meet you!" She chirped with a bright smile on her face making Droy and Jet glare at Naruto heatedly while Jiraiya looked at the scene with interest as he continued scribbling like his life depended on it.

"Hey. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, it's nice to meet you too Levy-san." Naruto introduced himself with a smile in return and gestured to his sensei so he could do the same.

Jiraiya stopped his writing before he walked over to the girl and began swirling his hair around with his right arm flailing. "Yo baby! My name is Jiraiya!" He exclaimed and stopped with a hermit like pose while tapping his sandals on the ground.

Everyone was at a loss for words as even crickets that would usually 'chirp' in pin drop silence, would be stunned to make their sounds. Naruto sighed once again at the toad sage. He would never mature and that was one of the things he admired about his sensei because the man had a lot of spirit. He had the SUPER pervert mindset that couldn't be matched by any mortal as well but that wasn't the point.

Levy looked on nervously before saying, "Um… sure, Jiraiya-san?" and sweatdropped slightly while seeing the toad sage starting to write with a strange giggle that she thought sounded really familiar to her as she could have sworn she had heard the same noise while relaxing in the female hot bath house. _'…no it couldn't be him, could it?_' Levy angrily thought to herself. Shaking away from her thoughts, she looked at the handsome blonde again.

"Wait!" Jet exclaimed with sweat rolling down his forehead. "Y-You are the one that beat Laxus!" He said with fear in his voice and sweated even further when he saw Naruto giving him a nod. Jet knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the blonde and chuckled nervously while looking at him.

Droy's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this, before stepping back slightly. '_NO! I made that comment against him. I hope he doesn't beat me up for doing so, I didn't know!_' He thought to himself with fear and silently made the promise to never piss the blonde off under any circumstance. Of course he heard about the guy who beat Laxus like it was nothing. Who hadn't? It was the talk of the Guild after all!

Levy was the most surprised as she really wanted to meet the man who defeated Master Makarov's grandson and put him in his place. It was annoying that she missed the fight but her team was on a mission so it was understandable. "He is so young and strong! Mhmmm…" She said to herself with a small blush.

Naruto smiled but then noticed that time was just passing by and he had work to do. "Well it was nice meeting you all but I need to find out about how to partake missions in the Guild. I will see you three later perhaps!" He exclaimed and waved at the three mages before walking forward in the direction of Makarov's office to find out the missions.

Jiraiya nodded and put away his notebook and started walking with his former apprentice.

"Wait! You can go to Mira-chan. She can explain everything to you!" Levy shouted while looking at the slowly retreating figure of the blonde while Droy and Jet nodded in agreement.

Naruto stopped walking when he heard this and turned around with a smile before saying, "Thank you for the heads up Levy-san!" and waved at the three mages once more. He turned back in the direction he was going but instead of the Master's office, they will now be going to the bar where Mirajane worked and the toad sage followed suit.

Naruto and Jiraiya stepped in the bar after walking away from the conversation they had with Levy, Droy and Jet. They saw Mirajane standing by the counter with a bright smile on her face. The silverette girl lit up like a light when she saw Naruto again and she waved at him excitingly.

"Hey Naruto-san and Jiraiya-san!" Mirajane chirped.

The two aforementioned men smiled and bowed their heads slightly in response as a greeting. Naruto approached the silverette, "Mirajane-san we need information on the missions that mages take in Fairy Tail. I want to take a mission today as well so I will require your help in understanding." He said to her with a smile as he hoped that she could explain everything as best as she could.

Mirajane hummed happily and then gave the blonde a nod. She gestured to the pair to take a seat, before sitting down herself and cleared her throat.

"The missions that mages take here in Fairy Tail are what we call 'jobs' and they are as follows. There are C-class jobs that usually the lowest ranks of mages take when they start off in their career or as we call them '_rookie level'_ jobs and the reward for these jobs are of a few thousand Jewels, reaching a maximum of 25,000 Jewels." Mirajane said before pausing so that the information could sink in.

After seeing Naruto and Jiraiya giving her a nod to continue, she did just that.

"Above those are the B-class jobs that are of a higher level than the C-class and they are '_normal level_' jobs as you can say and the reward for these jobs can go up to 100,000 Jewels. Then there are A-class jobs that are what we denote as '_intermediate level_' jobs that are for the mages that are strong enough to partake them which can give you to a maximum of 500,000 Jewels, give or take a few thousand. These jobs can be found on the bulletin board in the hall. You will have to grab the mission statement and then get them signed by me. " The silverette explained before taking a deep breath.

The blonde and the toad sage waited patiently for her to continue with her explanation.

Mirajane looked at them intently before saying, "Next off we have the S-class ranks or known as '_dangerous/extremely dangerous level_' jobs, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a mage's death. In order to undertake an S-Class job, one must be an S-Class mage. An exception to this rule is that a group of non S-Class mages must be accompanied by an official S-Class mage to be able to take this job. The reward of these jobs can easily go into millions of Jewels." She finished with a sad smile as she began to recall the S-class job that changed her life entirely.

This was because in this very S-class job, her sister Lisanna was almost lost her life while trying to revert Elfman after his full-body **Take Over Magic** went out of control. When Elfman tried to **Take Over** the Beast in their mission, he lost control of himself in the new state and Lisanna confronted him, trying to calm her brother down. However, Elfman's **Beast Soul** form almost hit her and that was when the Strauss brother snapped from his transformation and reverted back to normal. If that attack had successfully launched at Lisanna, it would have killed her for sure.

In the past, Mirajane used to be a rather feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She used to dress in a punk-gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids.

That was before Mirajane started a whole new outlook in life as her aggressive nature diminished after partaking the job that almost cost her sister Lisanna, her life. She then became a loving and caring person who treated her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. She lost her will to stay hot tempered against Erza. The silverette then started to run the bar at the Guild hall where everyone would come by to hang out, though she would accompany Erza and the others in whatever jobs they would take if they required her assistance. For a while, she was starting to lose the will to fight but that was when Lisanna confronted her about it and changed her mind about the whole matter.

Naruto and Jiraiya were really interested about hearing this from the silverette. Those S-class jobs sounded rather fierce but then their attention turned towards Mirajane who was deep in thought as a lone tear had escaped her eye. Naruto's and Jiraiya's look softened as they wanted to ask what the matter was but knew that the girl would tell them eventually.

Mirajane snapped back to reality when she saw the blonde and toad sage looking at her with a concerned face. She smiled sadly and then told them why she was feeling rather depressed as it was a bad memory for her seeing as the job she and her siblings took could have turned for the worst.

Naruto and Jiraiya understood what the girl was telling them. Having been in dangerous missions in the Elemental Nations, their very lives were at stake all the time. The S-rank missions they had to take as shinobi were horrendous and so they understood what would had happened if Mirajane had lost her sister during the S-class job as it would have destroyed her completely.

After settling back down again, Mirajane sighed before saying, "Moving on from that are the SS-class jobs. Now these missions as per the name, possess a much higher level of risk and difficulty than S-Class Jobs. On top of that, only an experienced S-class mage can undertake these missions. The reward of these the SS-class jobs can go up to 50 million Jewels but it isn't recommended to take these jobs." She paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Next comes the Ten Year Jobs that have been labelled as such, simply because these missions have been available for over 10 years and have yet to be completed. These jobs are incredibly dangerous in nature and only the most powerful S-class mages can take these jobs. The reward of this is unknown as it varies quite a lot." Mirajane stated before taking another short breath from explaining so much to the two of them as she had one more thing to say to them.

Naruto and Jiraiya were intrigued to no end. These SS-class jobs sounded amazing to them as they held the highest risks but the Ten Year missions were equally shocking to hear about.

Mirajane nodded in return before concluding, "The final rank are the Hundred Year jobs. These jobs are named as such due to the fact that the missions were available for over 100 years but have yet to be completed by any Mage. Gildarts Clive, a fellow S-class mage of Fairy Tail is currently undergoing a Hundred Year Job and if he completes it, he would be the first one to have completed the job and come back alive at the same time. This can show you the immense level of danger involved with these jobs. Per such, only mages of the highest caliber are eligible for jobs of this rank. The reward is unknown but I am sure that it would be extraordinary to say the least." She finished with a smile and then brought the two men some drinks so they could let all of this information sink in.

Naruto and Jiraiya were at a loss for words. They were impressed greatly by the level of intensity that the Hundred Year jobs entailed. They were mostly intrigued by hearing about this Gildarts person as they haven't seen him yet in the Guild. They would have to ask someone about him soon as he sounded really strong for him undertaking the Hundred Year job and would love to have a chance to see how their powers would match up against his. Of course they would have to master their magic styles first but they were interested to see how Gildart's magic would fare against their powerful jutsu.

They were shaken from their thoughts when they saw Mirajane placing two drinks in front of them with a smile on her face. Both of them thanked the silverette for being so helpful and she happily waved them off.

"So Mirajane-san I want to take a solo A-class job before I can move on to tougher missions so I can get a hang of what is going on. That means I have to take a mission statement from the bulletin board from outside and bring it back to you?" Naruto questioned Mirajane after he had absorbed every bit of information he needed to know about the jobs of Fairy Tail from the silverette.

Mirajane bobbed her head happily before she chirped, "Yup! Bring the mission statement to me and I will sign you off for your job!" and took the empty glasses of drinks from the table before walking back to the counter to place them in the sink.

Naruto smiled as he heard this and was more interested than ever to take his first ever mission. He turned towards the toad sage, "Hey sensei do you want to tag along with me on the job?" He asked while getting up from his seat.

Jiraiya shook his head in the negative before replying, "No Naruto-kun you go on ahead. I have pressing matters at hand!" He finished and started giggling perversely causing the blonde to sweatdrop at the antics while Mirajane narrowed her eyes at the perverted hermit in the background. Jiraiya waved to the silverette and his former apprentice before walking out the door as he also had an important mission.

Naruto chuckled and then informed Mirajane that he was going to go to the bulletin board to grab hold of an A-class job statement and she smiled, giving him a nod of approval. The blonde walked outside the hall and noticed that there was a huge board with papers pinned everywhere. He looked intently at the papers to find a mission that was of A-class and smiled when he saw one. He removed the pin holding the paper together and began to read it out loud.

* * *

Mission Statement

**Job rank:** A-class

**Location:** Hotu Town, near Mount Volun.

**Most Convenient Method of Travel:** Train from Magnolia Town Station towards Hotu Town.

**Details:** A group of Emberverns have been terrorizing the townspeople. Upon arriving to Hotu Town, please head towards the Town Square office and ask for 'Tatsuma'.

**Reward:** 450,000 Jewels

* * *

Naruto read the mission statement again before heading back towards Mirajane. He needed to know what Emberverns were and remembered that Master Makarov had handed him and the others the book about the different races when they first arrived in Fairy Tail but he didn't want to grab the book from his home so he would just ask Mirajane.

He stepped in the bar and then handed the mission statement over to the silverette who read it and then signed him off for his first mission. Naruto also questioned her about the race of Emberverns and she simply handed a small book over to him that held the information. He thanked her once more and then headed to the nearest clothing store as he had one thing to do before leaving for his mission.

Stepping into one, he noticed an elderly woman sweeping the floor. "Hi there! I am wondering if you can help me out." He said to her with a smile.

The woman looked up with a smile in return before asking, "…whatever for, young man?" and put the broom away and turned her attention back to him.

Naruto took out a small piece of paper, "I was wondering if you were capable of doing custom jobs?" He answered and then gave her the designs that were detailed on the paper.

The shop keeper hummed while looking at the paper in front of her and then looked back at the blonde. "Yes it can be done but not at this current moment. The man that designs custom designed clothing is on leave until tomorrow. You can come back then and we can happily do as you ask of us." She told him before handing the paper back to him.

Naruto smiled as he took the paper and put it in his pocket, "Thank you so much! I'll be back tomorrow then!" He exclaimed and then waved her off before leaving the store.

"…now to head over to the train station so I can get on with this mission." He said to himself and then rushed off outside of the Guild in the direction of Magnolia Town so he could catch the train for Hotu Town.

* * *

(Magnolia Town)

* * *

The blonde just arrived in town where he was currently looking around to see where the train station was. He remembered it from when he and the others arrived from Gargeon Town when they appeared in Earthland, but was having a tough time recalling its exact location. That was until he heard the sound of the train of course. Naruto's eyes widened before he rushed forward at top speed hoping that he wouldn't be late for the departure of the train.

Fortunately, he wasn't late as he asked around the ticket counter and saw that the train to Hotu Town was going to leave in the next fifteen minutes. He paid the necessary Jewels for the journey and then sat down at the booth in the back after getting his ticket stamped by the conductor.

"**Ladies and gentlemen. We will now be departing for Hotu Town. Please stay in your seats as we will be moving shortly. We will arrive at our destination in about 3 hours.**" A voice was heard from the speakers in the train to which Naruto smiled as he laid back comfortably on the leather seat.

He pulled out the book about the races of Earthland the silverette gave him and began reading.

* * *

_There are three species of Wyverns in Earthland, __**Green Wyverns,**__**Blizzardverns and Emberverns**__._

_**- Green Wyverns**__ are exceedingly large, draconian beasts that are primarily green in color. Their entire body is shielded in scales. They have long, sharp orange spikes running down each side of its spine. They have small, beady eyes and very sharp, spaced teeth. Green Wyverns typically reside in areas that have a temperate climate, such as the __**Earth Forest**__._

_**- Blizzardverns**__ are almost identical in appearance to the Green Wyvern, except for their predominant white color, black talons on its feet, and black spikes running down their back, as opposed to the predominant green color, white talons, and orange spikes that a Green Wyvern possesses. Blizzardverns tend to reside in areas that have a cold climate, such as __**Mt. Hakobe**__. _

_**- Emberverns**__ are a bit different in their appearance than the Green Wyverns and Blizzardverns. Their bodies are coated in flaming red scales. They have black spikes running down their back, as similar to the Blizzardverns. Emberverns have similar body structure to humans. Though they are Wyverns, they look to be more demonic in nature and possess claws. Emberverns usually reside in the hotter regions of Earthland, such as __**Mt. Volun**__._

_Abilities:_

_- Wyverns are very strong and are able to momentarily overwhelm people with their strength. _

_- Wyverns are shockingly fast, despite their odd proportions as they have been known to keep up with people who are fast in their own regard._

_- Wyverns are surprisingly, very resourceful seeing as they have quite a high level of intelligence._

_- Wyverns are very durable as they are able to withstand and even repel spells that would otherwise be considered dangerous to others to do so. _

_- Wyverns are capable of flight as they possess wings._

* * *

Naruto was wide-eyed at what he read. He instantly remembered his new sensei, Timaeus, the leader of the White Dragons and wondered how much of a similarity the two creatures would have. Considering the fact that he read that Wyverns were draconic like creatures, his mind was easing up into the idea.

The blonde looked to see that only twenty minutes had passed. Seeing the only thing to do was relax, he laid back further as he drifted into sleep until the train would arrive at his destination, Hotu Town.

* * *

(Back at the household)

* * *

The three kunoichi had finished reading up on their specific magic from the book and were now cleaning up their house.

"Perfect!" Mikoto exclaimed as she had finally put the broom away after cleaning up the downstairs portion of the home and sat down in the lounge.

Kushina and Haku appeared shortly after they finished their job of cleaning the upstairs and sat down beside the female Uchiha, "It's finally over!" Kushina said with a relieved sigh, looking at her best friend.

Mikoto nodded happily and took out the Magic book and asked the both of them, "So any of you want to start training? I am really interested in practicing my **Inferno Magic** further as well as regaining the chakra reserves that I had in the past due to the fact that I got tired so quickly while fighting in the exhibition match-" She said while looking intently at Kushina, "-and we need to brush up on our teamwork."

Kushina nodded in agreement as she too noticed that her reserves had dwindled over time and she would need to work hard to get them back to normal. She also felt that the synergy between her and Mikoto had become rusty and would need some major improvement if they ever wanted to reintroduce their monikers of the Red and Black Deaths that they held in the Elemental Nations, inside Fairy Tail.

Haku also gave a nod but she didn't really feel that her chakra reserves had dropped so significantly. Though she realized that they were lower than she had remembered, as she had ANBU level chakra reserves in the Elemental Nations. Therefore she would have to train to get them back up again.

She turned towards the both of them, "I'm fine for now in training as I want to relax. I'll be going to the bar to help out Mira-chan with running the place and perhaps get more information on all the other Guilds in Earthland." She replied before getting up from her spot before waving them off.

"Alright Mikoto-chan-" Kushina said as she grabbed a hold of her best friend's shoulder before exclaiming, "-Let's head to that open area outside the Guild to train!" She finished happily before swiping the Magic book from Mikoto's hands, and the two of them rushed off to begin their training.

* * *

(With Mikoto and Kushina)

* * *

The two mages in training arrived at their designated location and stood there facing each other before shouting, "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" as an exact replica of themselves appeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kushina turned to her clone, "You will work on chakra control for the remainder of the training!" to which Mikoto followed suit and voiced the same thing to her clone. Their clones gave a nod and rushed to the other side of the field to begin their task.

The two best friends looked at each other intently before they got in their respective stances. The both of them started to gather magical energy at the center of their stomach.

"**Inferno Magic: Blazing Embers!**" Mikoto shouted as the gathered magical energy came rushing upwards as a small barrage of flames came shooting out of her mouth, aimed directly at her best friend.

Kushina's eyes widened slightly before she called out, "**Whirlpool Magic: Whirling Tide!**" as water in the form of spirals rushed out of her hands in the direction of the rapidly approaching flames.

The two opposing attacks neutralized each other as steam covered the area as a result.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**" was heard from both sides.

Luckily for Mikoto, Kushina taught her a few sealing techniques during their time in the Elemental Nations. Even though she may not be as adapt at sealing as her friend, she was slightly above average in the art so sealing and unsealing a sword was no problem for her.

Smirking to each other though they couldn't see it, they drew their swords that were now unsealed and charged into the steam to engage in the art of Kenjutsu that they were well renowned for in their past life.

* * *

(With Haku)

* * *

The Ice Princess entered the bar, ignoring the sounds of battling in the distance as she knew who it belonged to. Smiling as she spotted Mirajane wiping down the counter, she approached her.

"Hey Mira-chan!" Haku chirped making the silverette look up in surprise before smiling in return.

"Hi Haku-chan! What are you doing here?" Mirajane asked the ice user.

"I just came to ask if you needed any help around the bar since Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan are out training and I assumed Naruto-kun had already left for his mission." The blackette responded kindly.

Mirajane perked up at the mention of the blonde's name, something Haku noticed but didn't comment on. The silverette thanked her fellow Guild mate for being so considerate but commented that everything was already in order but would consider the offer in the future.

"Well Naruto-kun has gone on an A-class job…." Mirajane started with a dreamy sigh to which Haku's eyes twitched furiously at the added suffix to Naruto's name and glared lightly at the eldest of the Strauss siblings.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

"…ooooohhhh that girl is curvy!" The toad sage giggled perversely with blood trickling down his nostrils as he was currently observing the photo shoot of a model of the Sorcerer's Weekly that was being filmed with his friend Shiho while scribbling ferociously on his notebook.

Shiho nodded proudly but couldn't help himself as he joined Jiraiya on his perverted giggling.

Suddenly, they felt a chill run their spine when they saw the model that was in the photo shoot, walking towards them with a look of rage in her eyes.

Jiraiya gulped as he stepped back slightly, "…um I meant you have such beautiful curves! I couldn't help but admire them you know!" He exclaimed dramatically with his arms flailing before continuing, "…like when you were bent over in that position, it was like I was being drawn to your backside, like a knight being drawn to a powerful sword! I would like to see you in that position again, pweeetty pweaase!" The toad sage finished with a perverted giggle while looking at the furious woman.

Shiho glared at his friend. "Does he want to die!?" He said to himself while sweating bullets as he observed the woman that was getting more enraged by each passing second.

"PERVERT!" The model roared as she kicked Jiraiya who was sent back flying and huffed back to her photo shoot, mumbling things that no one under the age of 18 should hear.

Shiho sigh in relief as he was spared from the woman's wrath. He turned around and walked towards the fallen figure of his friend and looked at him with concern. "Jiraiya-san! Let's get you to the medical wing!" The owner of Sorcerer's Weekly exclaimed as he grabbed hold of his friend.

To his surprise, the toad sage got up and wiped off the blood from his nose and stood there good as new, as if he was never injured in his life. Shiho sweatdropped as he looked at this in total amazement.

'_D-does he have some sort of healing ability?_' He thought to himself.

Upon observing the look of disbelief on Shiho's face, the toad sage smirked. "…yes he would make a fine apprentice…" He said to himself darkly while in his mind, a chibi version of him was laughing maniacally in agreement as thunderstorms cracked with scary piano music playing in the background.

"Come on Shiho-san! I'm being drawn to her curves again!" Jiraiya exclaimed before he dragged his friend towards the same woman that he had enraged with his words before he started to giggle uncontrollably and took out his trusted notebook with his pen in hand.

'_What have I got myself into?_' Shiho thought to himself as he was dragged away.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

* * *

"THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!"

People were running around in confusion and fear, while a single man stood on top of a tower with an ancient book in his hand and began reading out loud.

"…_**όταν τα θηλυκά πτώση κορυφές τους, και θα νευρικό γέλιο σε μια διεστραμμένη τρόπο και όταν φούστες τους πέφτουν, θα πετάξει πίσω με ρινορραγία. Ο αριθμός των διεστραμμένων έχουν μειωθεί αργά, αλλά θα αυξηθεί και πάλι, ο αρχηγός μας θα μας πλησιάσει και θα ακολουθήσει στα βήματα ποδιών του. Πιστέψτε στην προφητεία, επειδή ο ηγέτης μας θα εγκαινιάσει μια νέα εποχή διεστραμμένη για όλους μας για να απολαύσετε**_**.**"

_{"…when the females drop their tops, you will giggle in a perverted manner and when their skirts fall, you will fly back with a nosebleed. The number of perverts have slowly diminished, but we will rise again. Our leader will approach us and we will follow in his footsteps. Believe in the prophecy, because our leader will usher us into a new, perverted era._"_}_

"It seems like the **Perverted Prophecy** is finally coming to pass." He giggled perversely before pulling out a notepad and rushed into the distance with his cape flowing in the wind.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

* * *

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at Hotu Town. Please check your belongings before stepping off the train. Thank you for travelling with us and we hope to see you again!**" Spoke the announcer through the speakers on the train.

Upon hearing the announcement, Naruto woke up and quickly made his way off the train towards the terminal.

Stepping out of the train station, he started to observe the surroundings. Hotu Town was a peaceful place with a lush green forest on the East side and the main structures were constructed as they were built several hundred years ago while the surrounding buildings were modernly built. The entire ambiance of the place was breathtaking if it wasn't for the scared people in the background.

He headed towards the center of Hotu Town where the Town Square office would be so he could meet up with the client. Upon arriving at the designated area, he saw a man standing behind a counter. He approached him before saying, "Hi there. I would like to meet with someone named Tatsuma," and handed him the mission statement he received from the bulletin board at the Guild.

The man smiled as he looked at Naruto and began reading the paper.

"Follow me sir." He told the blonde after reading everything over everything.

Naruto gave him a nod and followed the man as he led him towards an office. The man knocked on the door outside the office. "Come in!" Came a voice from the inside.

"I'll leave you to it." The man stated with a smile before walking away to his post.

Naruto opened the door and walked inside where he saw a man with long black hair, tied in a ponytail and a blue colored t-shirt sitting down on a desk.

Naruto stepped forward and looked at the client, "I assume you are Tatsuma. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, mage of Fairy Tail and I am here for the job you had requested of us." He said as he laid the mission statement on the client's desk.

"Yes Naruto-san. We urgently need your help with the Emberverns that have been causing so many problems in our town." Tatsuma explained with a pleading look on his face.

Naruto gave a smile and reassured the client that everything would be handled which made the man sigh in relief. After receiving the directions towards where the draconic creatures were last spotted, the blonde left the office and rushed towards the area.

* * *

(On the borders of Volun Mountain)

* * *

Naruto was approaching his destination before he stopped as he heard a high pitched scream coming from the bushes up ahead. Narrowing his eyes, he jumped on to the nearby branch before leaping in the direction of the sound.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Came the scream of what sounded like a little girl.

Naruto's eyes narrowed further as he began to pick up the pace. A few moments later, he arrived at a clearing before looking around for the source of the voice. Naruto caught something at the corner of his eye as he turned to see a large, humanoid monster that resembled an ape. It had a single horn on top of its head that curved upward and crimson fur with black spots all over its body.

Naruto saw the source of the voice and his earlier assumption was correct, as it was a little girl. She had short brown hair, milky white skin and brown eyes. She was wearing open toed sandals and a green dress with blue stripes. The girl was currently backed against a tree as the creature slowly rounded on her.

Reacting quickly, Naruto pulled out the kunai that made his father feared among the Elemental Nations and threw it over the beast's head.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**"

* * *

(Girl's POV)

* * *

She should have listened to her parents when they told her not to venture this far into the forest. Being curious by nature, she just couldn't help herself and now she was beginning to regret having ignored her parents' warnings.

She looked up in fear when she noticed the red furred beast stalk towards her, like a predator toying with its prey.

'…_is this how it's going to end?_' She thought to herself as tears began to build up, as she really wanted to see her mommy and daddy again to apologize for not listening. Thinking that her parents wouldn't get to cuddle her and tell her it's going to be okay made her cry even harder.

Looking up one last time, she shivered as she saw the creature staring down at her with cold red eyes before it slowly began to raise its hand. Holding her hands up in a feeble attempt to defend herself, she caught a flash of white above the creature from the corner of her eye. The next thing she knew, the beast was sent flying away through a nearby tree and rendered unconscious.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

* * *

Naruto had delivered a spinning roundhouse kick to the beast's head which sent it flying through a nearby tree, however he didn't apply any chakra to the blow as it could have literally taken the head clean off. Knowing there was a child nearby, he found it unnecessary to resort to such violence.

Quickly turning towards the clearly frightened child, he slowly approached her with a kind smile as he knew she was still shaken up from the near death experience. Kneeling down to her level, he extended his hand toward her with his smile still in place.

"It's okay little one, I'm not here to hurt you." He said softly.

The girl shakily lowered her hands before looking up at her savior smiling back at her with his hand extended. Hesitating slightly, she reached out her hand and met his.

Naruto gently pulled her towards him and embraced her in a protective hug. He noticed her shaking uncontrollably, which was no surprise to him. Rubbing her back calmingly and whispering soothing words into her ear, he let her cry into his chest as she felt safe in the arms of her savior.

As her cries slowly began to fade and her shaking ceased, he slowly pulled away and inwardly chuckled at how strongly she was trying to hold onto him. Looking at her now, her eyes were red and puffy from the crying and her hair was a mess.

"My name is Naruto, may I ask for yours?" He asked kindly with a warm smile as he kept eye contact with her, to make sure she wasn't still afraid of what just occurred. Thankfully she seemed to be relatively calm and was handling the situation well.

The girl shifted nervously on her feet as she formed a small smile, "…M-my… my name's… L-Leah." She answered while looking down at the ground, unable to meet the blonde's gaze.

"That is a beautiful name. May I ask what you are doing out here all alone?" He questioned her lightly, to not sound like a scolding parent to the little girl. He noticed the brunette stiffen at the question before waiting patiently for her answer.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the beast groggily getting up from the blow to its head before flaring his killing intent, just enough to make it freeze as it trembled at the ominous feeling and passed out in fear.

Leah refused to answer as she was extremely nervous. The blonde seemed to notice as he stood back up to his full height and ruffled her hair making her pout cutely. "It's okay, you can-" Naruto's sentence was interrupted as he felt several presences similar to the beast he knocked out earlier. He turned to see a group of the same red furred creatures slowly making their way towards them. Turning his attention back to Leah, he noticed her shaking in fear as she clung to him like a lifeline. Pulling back slightly, Naruto looked at her with a soft yet stern expression.

"Stay here Leah-chan." He told her as he readied his tri-pronged kunai.

Leah nodded shakily, unsure if the blonde could handle that many creatures by himself. She saw her savior slowly walk towards them when she heard a whisper.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**"

Leah's eyes widened as she saw Naruto vanish in an electric spark of white before reappearing in front of one of the creatures and sent it flying upwards with a powerful uppercut before vanishing once again. Blinking in surprise, she saw Naruto reappear again in a white flash above the beast in midair before twisting and delivering a bone shattering axe kick to its abdomen sending it crashing to the ground and rendering it unconscious.

Leah blinked once as Naruto appeared on the ground in another flash of white.

Naruto fixated his attention to the group of red furred creatures who were looking at the fallen figure of their comrade in shock and no small amount of fear as they turned their attention towards the man responsible. Naruto smirked as he held up his kunai to which the creatures tensed. His smirk turned dangerous as he threw the kunai between the legs of the creature in the center before vanishing once again in a flash of white. The creatures looked around in confusion when they heard a loud crash and turned their attention towards the noise when they saw another one of their comrades knocked out cold. At this point, the beasts were beginning to panic while looking at the blonde.

"…now for the rest of you." Naruto said coldly making the creature visibly flinch at the tone. Before they could react further, the blonde was already gone.

Leah's eyes widened at the size of dinner plates as she witnessed her savior disappear and reappear in several flashes of white as he completely decimated the horned beasts as one by one, they were rendered incapacitated with their bodies littering the area. Standing among the bodies, completely unharmed was none other than her savior Naruto.

Naruto waited patiently for the creatures to snap out of their unconscious states. No sooner than 5 minutes, the red furred beasts started to groggily get up. Naruto looked at his beaten opponents before glaring at them with ice cold eyes which made them cower in fear as he slowly approached them.

"You will never bother the people of this town again. If I _ever _catch wind of this, I will kill you all without remorse. Consider yourselves lucky that I am sparring your lives today because the next time I won't be this lenient. _Am I understood?_" He said coldly before glaring at the beasts once more while leaking killing intent aimed directly at them making them tremble as they knew the blonde was telling the truth.

What Naruto didn't know was that the creatures had the ability to understand human language and also speak it. Not having to be told twice, the creatures ran off into the distance never to bother the people of Hotu Town again.

Leah was watching this exchange between her savior and the beasts in confusion as she didn't know what was going on. Just then, Naruto disappeared in another flash of white.

"Let's take you home Leah-chan." A voice from behind her said, making her yelp and turn in surprise before she slipped and fell on her rear.

Naruto chuckled in amusement as he saw this while Leah slowly got up with a pout and a glare that looked absolutely adorable on her baby face.

"…where to?" He continued to which Leah pointed in the direction of Hotu Town.

Naruto smiled before picking her up bridal style resulting in an embarrassed blush and leapt into the trees with her in arms.

Leah struggled slightly in his grip, "I can go by myself!" She exclaimed in embarrassment to which Naruto decided to have some fun.

Stopping suddenly, Naruto placed her on the branch and leapt to the next tree and turned around expectantly. "Well come on then!" He shouted amusingly as he looked at the little girl.

"H-HEY!" Leah screamed terrified as she held on to the tree branch for dear life to which Naruto chuckled and appeared behind her, picking her up in his arms once more. This time Leah made no attempt to escape as she snuggled into his arms making Naruto chuckle once more.

"…not funny!" She murmured with mock tears, leading to the blonde laughing warmly at the girl's cute antics. Naruto's attention turned towards the forest where he began leaping from tree to tree back to Hotu Town.

The mission can wait.

* * *

(10 minutes later…)

* * *

Arriving in Hotu Town, Naruto placed Leah on his shoulders, much to her silent approval.

"Where do you live Leah-chan?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Over there!" She exclaimed while pointing a finger in the direction of the West part of town.

Naruto nodded and rushed in the direction to which she pointed, at a moderate pace. It didn't take them that long to get there as Leah continued to give Naruto directions to her home. Finally they arrived at an average sized brick house with a colorful and well-kept garden that surrounded the porch. All in all, it looked to be a decent place to house a family. Naruto lifted Leah off his shoulders before placing her back down as she ran to the front door and knocked impatiently. The blonde watched as a man and woman answered the door before their eyes widened as they glomped Leah with tears in their eyes. It was quite obvious to Naruto that these two were her parents.

Smiling softly at the scene as it reminded him of the mission back in Wave Country when he saved Tsunami and Inari from getting kidnapped by bandits in their home where he was staying. Knowing that his part in saving and returning the girl back to her family was over, he turned around and started walking away.

"NARUTO-NII COME BACK!" Leah cried as she watched her savior walk away while her parents' eyes widened as they heard the suffix added to the retreating blonde's name.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks before he turned around to see the little girl he just saved crying as she called out his name. The blonde smiled softly at the brunette and began walking towards her while Leah came running at him and latched onto his chest as she began to cry again. Naruto smiled once more before he began to run a hand through her hair as he whispered soothing words in her ear which made her relax considerably. She looked up at Naruto from her embrace and smiled as tears were still forming in her eyes and the blonde just wiped them away before walking towards her parents with Leah still clinging on to him as a lifeline.

The man and woman could only watch in amazement to see their daughter so upset about a young man that they had never seen before walking towards them with their little girl in his arms. They invited him in to sit down in the lounge.

Once seated, Naruto slowly began to explain the situation to which shocked the parents to the core as they had just learned that this young man had saved their daughter from those red furred creatures and returned her back to them.

The parents were rather angry at their daughter for not listening to them but upon seeing the fierce look in the young man's eyes, they gulped fearfully and didn't press on the matter. The blonde obviously cared for their daughter enough to save her and didn't want them to scold her as she had now learned her lesson.

"…so what were those creatures that attacked Leah-chan?" Naruto asked the parents of the little girl who just squirmed at the mention of those beasts.

"Those creatures were known as the Fiery Vulcans." They answered with a frown before calming their daughter down from her horrible experience.

Naruto nodded in understanding, "That would explain the red fur, however there was no mention of these Fiery Vulcans in the mission statement."

The parents looked confusingly at the blonde shinobi, "Mission statement?" They asked him.

Blinking in return, Naruto realized that this family wasn't too familiar with how mages operate. The irony of this statement wasn't lost on him as this was the reason why he took the mission in the first place. He started to explain why he was here which shocked the parents as they weren't expecting the young man to be a mage.

"Well I better get going now, I'll see you when I return." Naruto said before getting up from his seat.

Naruto suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve as he looked down to see Leah looking up with a pleading expression.

"Please don't go!" She cried while she continued to pull on his sleeve.

Naruto smiled softly down at the little girl before kneeling down to her eye level, "It's okay Leah-chan I'll be back really soon."

"P-promise?" Leah asked weakly with tears in her eyes.

Naruto chuckled slightly as he pulled her into another hug, "I promise." He said to her reassuringly before pecking her on her little nose making her giggle lightly in response.

Rising up from his kneeling position, he ruffled Leah's hair one last time making her pout cutely while her parents watched the interaction with a bright smile on their face. Bidding the family goodbye for now, he proceeded to the door.

Naruto stepped outside of the house before taking out the book that Mirajane had given him as he turned the pages towards the information he needed. Nodding in contempt to having found what he needed, he began to read.

* * *

_There are three species of Vulcans in Earthland, __**Mountain Vulcans,**__**Forest Vulcans and Fiery Vulcans**__._

_**- Mountain Vulcans**__ have white colored fur while their other features are black in color. The lower half of their body is a darker shade of black and the decorative pattern on their arms consist of five black circles on each arm, which are composed of black tufts of fur. This species of Vulcans reside in cold climates such as, __**Mt. Hakobe**__._

_**- Forest Vulcans**__ have green colored fur while their other features bright purple in color. Unlike Mountain Vulcans and Fiery Vulcans, their eyes evidently lack pupils and apparently glow. The lower half of their body is a darker shade of green and the decorative pattern on their arms consist of five pink hearts on each arm. These species of Vulcans reside in temperate climates, such as __**East Forest**__._

_**- Fiery Vulcans**__ have red colored fur while their other features are dark red in color. Unlike Mountain Vulcans and Forest Vulcans, their eyes though possessing pupils, are blood red in color. The lower half of their body is a darker shade of black and the decorative pattern on their arms consist of five black pentagrams on each arm. These species of Vulcans reside in hot climates, such as __**Mt. Volun**__._

_Abilities:_

_- Vulcans possess the ability to operate __**Take Over Magic**__, which they service by taking over human bodies in order to subsist. _

_- Vulcans have displayed the ability to understand human language, and similarly, speak it. In comparison to Fiery Vulcans and Forest Vulcans, Mountain Vulcans seemingly possess a Neanderthal-like level of communication._

_- Vulcans display their moderate level of strength by utilizing their massive upper bodies for combat purposes. They have also shown to use their legs to stomp their opponents._

* * *

"So these things were capable of using the same magic styles that the Strauss siblings use-" Naruto said to himself after reading everything about the Vulcans. "- and this mission wasn't an A-class as it was originally listed out to be." He continued before rushing back into the direction of the forest.

* * *

(Mountain Volun)

* * *

Naruto appeared back on the area that he was supposed to be at for the mission entailment. He looked around the surroundings and noticed that the temperature around this area was much higher than it was down below. That was probably due to the fact that Mount Volun wasn't as tall as the other mountains in Earthland as it was considered an extinct volcano.

Moving forward, he caught the sight of several winged beasts flying towards the center of the volcano and realized that he was exactly where he was needed to be. Naruto tensed as he applied chakra to his legs and sped after the beasts. He noted that the temperature began to rise the closer he got to his destination. Stopping suddenly, he looked up to see several draconic looking creatures staring down at him.

'_Red scales, black spikes, demonic in appearance. Seems I've found the Emberverns._' Naruto thought to himself as he listed off the description he remembered from the book he received from Mirajane.

Not wanting to bother with introductions, Naruto continued on his way to the center of the extinct volcano. Looking in the corner of his eye, he noticed two Emberverns trailing him in the bushes and sensed another three trailing him from the air. Smirking inwardly at the challenge, he began to slowly apply more chakra to his legs as his speed increased dramatically to the point where he was just a blue of white. He heard the creatures screech in surprise as they failed to keep up with him.

Arriving at the center of the volcano, he saw several Emberverns standing guard at what looked like the entrance. Naruto was impressed at the formation of the creatures as it covered almost every possible blind spot. It seems like the book wasn't lying when it stated that these beasts were intelligent. Deciding to put his stealth skills to the test, he vanished into the nearby bushes.

He observed the guard's movement patterns before he noticed a guard out of place moving towards his general direction. Acting quickly, he pulled the Embervern into the bush and before it could even react upon it, Naruto landed a powerful chop to the back of its neck, effectively sending it off to dreamland.

Moving onto his next target, he noticed the second guard looking off into the distance. Seeing as it wasn't paying attention to what was happening around it, Naruto silently made his way towards where it was standing before yanking its legs from under it. Naruto found it rather amusing that before the Embervern could even scream, its head collided with the rock it was standing on. Noticing it was still conscious, he quickly covered its mouth and turned it over and landed a chop to the back of its neck and like the first one, it was rendered unconscious.

Quickly hiding the unconscious body in the nearby bushes, he turned his attention towards the third and final guard. Naruto noticed several blind spots in the guard's positioning now that the other two guards were out of commission. Deciding to have some fun with this one, he picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the guard's left. The Embervern tensed before turning to the sound and went to check it out. Naruto giggled mischievously before picking up another rock and threw it at a tree opposite the guard's direction. The guard growled in annoyance before turning around sharply as it prepared its claws. Suddenly the Embervern tripped over a solid object before falling face first into the ground. Seething in anger, the guard turned on its back only to see a sharp human like figure looming over him. Before it could react, a sharp kick to the face was delivered to the Embervern knocking it out cold.

"Now to get to the entrance." Naruto said to himself before walking in that particular direction.

As Naruto approached the gate, he turned to see if no other Embervern was trailing him. Sighing in relief as he saw no one, he turned his attention back to the entrance and opened the gate slowly, to not make any noise. Sliding inside, he observed the surroundings. The entire area was of a tribal design with dark red shade and black markings scratched across the walls. Tents were laid out across the entire area surrounding a large crater which Naruto figured was where the lava from the extinct volcano used to lay dormant. He turned his attention towards the largest tent of the vicinity and realized that it would probably belong to the Alpha of the Embervern tribe. Sticking to the shadows, Naruto silently made his way towards the largest tent and entered it without anyone noticing. Inside the tent, sat the largest Embervern he had ever seen. The creature growled as it noticed Naruto in the clearing.

"**HUMAN!**" He roared in surprise, alerting the nearby Emberverns which came rushing into the tent.

Naruto blinked in interest as he heard the creature speak perfectly before saying, "I didn't know you were capable of speech."

The Embervern leader scoffed, "**Like you humans know anything about us!**" He glared at the blonde before finishing, "**…and how did you get inside!?**"

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he pulled out the mission statement and showing it to the tribe leader, "What I know is, you and your people have been terrorizing the citizens of Hotu Town. As you can imagine, I am here to rectify that problem." He said calmly, not even concerned about the other Emberverns currently circling around him.

The leader scoffed once again, "**What can you, a puny human do to me, Arazul, leader of the Emberverns?**"

Naruto made a mock thinking pose which only seemed to anger the Embervern leader further, "Well… I can rip your wings off, I can beat you to death with your own arms, I can punch your teeth in so hard it will come shooting out your ass… May I go on?" He finished with an innocent smile on his face, not even bothered to see the look of outrage and disbelief on the Embervern leader's face.

"**HOW DARE YOU!?**" Arazul roared as he got off his throne and signaled for the others to back off. This human was intriguing him to have insulted him and showed no fear while doing so. "**You want us to stop terrorizing the townspeople? MAKE ME STOP!**" He roared once more before pointing his clawed finger at Naruto and signaled for him to follow.

The Embervern leader stopped around the center of the tents and led him inside the crater. The creature stood on one side of the crater while Naruto stood opposite to him. The remaining Embervern surrounded the crater to watch the bout between their leader and the blonde human.

"What are the rules?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**No fatal blows. First one knocked out or unable to continue loses. If you win, you have my word that our tribe will never terrorize the people of this town again. However if I win-**" The Embervern leader said before looking at the blonde with a bloodthirsty grin, "-**you become my lunch!**"

"Fine by me!" Naruto exclaimed before getting into his stance, putting his hands in his pockets as he leaned slightly to the side in an uncaring fashion. He flicked his head back to indicate that he was ready.

Arazul crouched down on all fours before pouncing with his claws elongated as he prepared to cut the blonde down. However his attack proved pointless as the blonde vanished in a thin white streak.

"You'll have to do better than that." A voice taunted Arazul from behind.

The Embervern leader's eyes widened before turning around to see that the human was standing right where he was when the fight started. He growled in annoyance and charged the blonde recklessly with his claws extended.

Once again, his efforts proved futile when he saw the human disappear once more.

"Yo!" Chirped Naruto while appearing directly on the creature's right.

Arazul growled deeply at the human trying to make a mockery out of him in front of his people. He decided that fun time was over and that the blonde needed to die for his actions. The Embervern leader launched himself in top speed with the intent to kill, only to realize that the blonde was nowhere to be seen until he felt a weight on his person.

"This has been amusing so far." Naruto stated from on top of Arazul's head before jumping up and delivered an axe kick to the leader's head, sending him crashing harshly into the ground as a small crater formed under the impact.

Arazul grunted in pain as he groggily got up from the powerful blow to his head. He could feel a much stronger power within the blonde and he wondered why the human wasn't utilizing such strength considering the fact that the blow he impacted him with, was nothing compared to the true power that the blonde held.

Naruto remained stoic as he waited for the Embervern to make his next move.

Arazul roared as flames started to ignite from his body. The flames rushed upwards from his core as he shot a large stream of fire at the human. The flames continued their assault on the blonde as the opposing side become engulfed in flames, obscuring the blonde from view as smoke began to slowly cover the area.

The Embervern leader smirked in victory as the crowd roared in approval of the human's defeat. They had to admit that he was a strong human, but he was a human after all and couldn't compare with the likes of the Embervern tribe.

"Phew! I might have to call you to help me barbeque sometime!" Exclaimed a happy voice from within the smoke making every Embervern stiffen with wide-eyes.

Naruto appeared out of the smoke completely unharmed and with a look of boredom on his face. He turned to Arazul with a smile that held no warmth, "Are you finished, or is it my turn?" He asked him while brushing the ash off his pants.

Arazul bristled at the smug comment the human made. He was too shocked to see the blonde still alive and unharmed after his attack to give a response to these question.

Naruto seemed to vanish once again before Arazul felt a phantom pain in his stomach as he coughed up large amounts of blood. Looking up in shock, he shivered as his eyes met the cold gaze of the human as it was something he never felt in his life. Before he could make any other comment, he cried out in pain as he felt a devastating blow to his right arm, effectively shattering the bone and lost his balance to which he once again dropped to the ground, holding his right arm tightly as his shrieks of anguish continued.

Naruto didn't so much as bat an eyelash at the scene, as the thought of this beast terrorizing Leah and the citizens of Hotu Town, only made him care less for the Emberverns' health. Arazul clearly stated that the first one unable to continue was the loser of the battle. Seeing as the Embervern hadn't surrendered yet, he quickly grabbed hold of the beast's left arm and gripped it tightly before pulling his fist back in preparation to shatter the appendage.

Arazul's eyes widened in horror as he looked at the human who had an emotionless expression on his face while he once again shivered under the gaze of the blonde's cold blue eyes. The surrounding Emberverns were wide-eyed and trembling at the fear of their leader's impending death.

"**STOP!**" Arazul shrieked desperately before whimpering slightly as the pain in his right arm came back full force.

"Do you submit?" Naruto asked emotionlessly, his grip tightening further around the beast's left arm.

"**YES!**" Arazul cried as the pain was too much for him to bare.

Naruto released his grip entirely before stepping back and standing towards the direction of the exit. He turned around with a cold expression, "I am the reason you're still breathing. You better hold up your end of the bargain or I'll end you." He said emotionlessly before walking into the distance.

Arazul nodded fearfully even though the blonde couldn't see it. The other Emberverns rushed to check up on their leader. None of them would ever wanted to see that human again.

They all shuddered while just thinking about it.

* * *

(Hotu Town)

* * *

Naruto arrived back at the Town Square office where he was standing near Tatsuma, the client that had requested the mission.

"…and that's all that happened." Naruto finished giving his report with a smile.

Tatsuma smiled back excitingly as he was just ecstatic to have been given the good news. The Emberverns wouldn't be bothering the townspeople again neither would the Fiery Vulcans and that made him really happy. He didn't know how much more he could do for the young man since because of him, the entire town was now safe. He took Naruto's hand and firmly shook it with his own.

"Thank you so much Naruto-san!" He exclaimed before walking towards the cabinet of his office and took out a briefcase from the inside. He placed it on his desk and began to open up the contents inside of it.

He appeared before the blonde, "Here you are Naruto-san. 450,000 Jewels as dictated!" He said as he handed Naruto the reward for the job he had requested from the Fairy Tail Guild.

Naruto smiled as he took the money and waved the client off before heading to Leah's house so that he could bid her and her family farewell. He rushed towards the West side of the town and arrived at the house of the little girl and her parents. Upon knocking on the door, he saw Leah's father open it before giving a smile when the saw the man standing there.

"Hi there Naruto-san!" He said warmly before inviting him inside to which the young man gave a happy nod and walked inside the house.

There Naruto saw Leah sitting down in the lounge. When she noticed her savior again, she perked up as she jumped from her position and latched onto the blonde.

"You came back Naruto-nii! You really came back!" Leah chirped with small tears and snuggled into Naruto's arms.

Naruto smiled at the little girl, "I told you I would Leah-chan." He told her softly as he let the girl she considered him to be a surrogate older brother cling onto him.

The little girl started to talk happily with Naruto who enjoyed her company as much as she did. Her parents walked in before and offered him dinner to eat because of his tiring mission but Naruto politely declined.

Leah dragged Naruto towards a photo developing store where the shop keeper took a photo of the two of them and placed them inside lockets that Naruto paid for. He got one for himself and another for Leah so she could always have the memento to remember him by. They quickly went back to the little girl's home where Naruto would sadly have to say his goodbyes to the family.

The parents opened the door with a smile when they saw the young man and their daughter had come back from their small shopping trip and they were all currently sitting down in the lounge together.

"It's time I get back to Fairy Tail." Naruto said softly which made Leah's eyes widen significantly as tears began trickling down her cheeks.

The parents were sad to see the young man go back so quickly but they knew that he would have other things to do at the Guild of Fairy Tail so they didn't want to argue with him about it.

Leah looked up at her brother figure before asking, "Naruto-nii can't you stay longer?"

Naruto shook his head slightly making Leah frown deeply in return. The little girl was starting to understand that her brother figure was someone important to the Fairy Tail Guild.

"I will come to Fairy Tail when I get older Naruto-nii, just you wait!" Leah exclaimed as she began to lose her depressing thoughts and smiled brightly as she observed her brother figure smiling at her.

Naruto looked at the little girl, "Of course Leah-chan and I will await your arrival. For now you have your locket that you will always have to remember me by. Remember Leah-chan you have to be good for your parents now so listen to what they have to say to you. They are older and so they have more experience on the matter. Goodbye for now and I hope to see you again soon." He finished with soft eyes before seeing that the girl was understanding everything he was telling her.

Leah smiled with tears at her savior's words. He didn't scold her for not listening to her parents and his words were really moving. She now understood why Naruto was telling her this. If it wasn't for Naruto showing up when he did, then she would been a goner for sure.

Leah's parents were really happy to have met the young man. Their daughter listened to him more closely than she did them. This didn't make them sad as it was just the opposite. Knowing that the young man was always going to be there for their little angel in spirit, she would be fine from now on.

"GOODBYE NARUTO-NII/NARUTO-SAN!" Leah and her parents shouted before waving at the retreating figure, who turned to wave back happily before heading to the other direction.

After everything was in order now, Naruto rushed towards the train station so he could take a train back to Magnolia Town and enter the Fairy Tail Guild. He rushed towards to where the station was as he wanted nothing more than to go back home.

Upon approaching the ticket counter, the blonde was relieved to say that he still had time left before the train was to depart so he quickly paid for his ticket. He then turned to the small in the station and bought some snacks for his journey back before he entered the train and sat down on the booth at the back. He hummed happily as he laid back and eased himself into his seat.

After half an hour, a voice from the speakers was heard in the train.

"**Ladies and gentlemen. We will now be departing for Magnolia Town. Please stay in your seats as we will be moving shortly. We will arrive at our destination in about 3 hours.**"

…and with that, the blonde went to sleep.

* * *

(At the bar)

* * *

"What happened to you two?" Haku asked while looking at Mikoto and Kushina intently.

Both of them looked like they had been run to the dirt, literally. Their hair was all messed up as it was all over the place. Their clothes were scrunched up while their pants were slightly torn. All in all, they were due for a whole makeover.

Mirajane nodded in the background as she was getting rather curious about this as well.

The redhead and blackette chuckled sheepishly before looking at each other. They turned their attention back at The Ice Princess and the silverette to give their explanation.

"You see…" Kushina began slowly.

* * *

(Earlier with Kushina and Mikoto)

* * *

"**Fire Style: Blaze Colliding Jutsu!**" Mikoto roared before she channeled chakra into her sword as the blade was set in flames as she jumped up in the air and swiped the flames from her sword in her best friend's direction.

"**Water Style: Water Blade Jutsu!**" Kushina screamed before her the steel on her sword started to drip water as she channeled chakra into it and she slashed the water that had formed from the blade in the direction of the incoming attack.

The sounds of hissing could be heard from all over the area as the two jutsu collided with steam cutting loose everywhere and the two kunoichi fell to the floor as they had finally running low on chakra if their clones dispelling in the background was of any explanation.

"Let's go to the bar to meet up with Haku-chan." Kushina muttered weakly while looking at her best friend.

Mikoto grunted as she got up and gave her a painful nod in agreement.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Seal!**"

In a split second, the two former kunoichi's swords were sealed up.

They looked at each other with a grin on their face. '_That was the best training session of all time!_' Both of them thought to themselves before they started their way towards the Guild.

* * *

(Back at the bar)

* * *

Haku and Mirajane sweatdropped at the explanation.

"…so you two have been training for all that time!?" Haku asked before looking at the two kunoichi, wondering how in the world they trained for so many hours straight without catching a break.

Mirajane could only wonder the same thing as this was absolutely crazy! She had never seen anyone train for that long before, not even her and Erza in the past being rivals trained that much.

Mikoto and Kushina looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders, "Eh! We're just that awesome!" They exclaimed and formed unique poses to emphasize their point.

Both of them knew that they had to work extra hard to regain their past chakra reserves and the training they did earlier did wonders for them both. After they regained the memories of their shadow clones, they knew that they were well on their way to become legendary once again.

The Ice Princess and the silverette giggled at their antics before Mirajane got up to get the two something to eat as both of the women looked completely famished.

"WHERE IS ERZA-SAN!?" Came a loud shout as the door to the bar opened.

Everyone turned around to see it was Natsu Dragneel, the pink haired mage of Fairy Tail walking towards them with a grin on his face.

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku remembered the mage when they entered the Guild for the first time. Haku was the one that fought Natsu's friend Gray Fullbuster during the exhibition match. All three of them knew now about the pink haired mage because of his loud nature and his constant need for fighting strong opponents.

Mirajane looked at her fellow Guild mate, "Erza-chan is off on a mission Natsu. What is it you want?" She said to him before turning around towards her friends with the tray of food in her hands.

The silverette placed the tray in front of Kushina and Mikoto who thanked Mirajane wholeheartedly for the kind gesture and she happily waved them off as it was the least she could do. The girls began talking to one another but they had forgot that a certain member of the Guild was also in their midst.

"Dammit dammit dammit! I wanted Erza-san to fight me!" Natsu whined as he made his impatient side rushed to the surface, much to the discomfort of the four females that were trying to have a conversation with each other.

"She'll only be stronger when she comes back. Then she'll fight me!" He exclaimed once more making his presence amongst the others known as he pumped his arms upwards dramatically.

Everyone sighed at the pink haired teenager's enthusiasm and simply gave him a nod. They began talking to one another and hopefully, this time the pink haired mage wouldn't interfere with their precious girl talk.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at Magnolia Town. Please check your belongings before stepping off the train. Thank you for travelling with us and we hope to see you again!**" Spoke the announcer through the speakers on the train.

Upon the announcement, Naruto woke up and quickly made his way off the train towards the terminal.

After leaving the station, he travelled directly towards the bar where he was sure that some of the others would currently be situated in. Naruto continued his progress towards the Guild in a faster pace and smiled when he saw the gates of Fairy Tail. Moving onward, he proceeded with heading towards the bar. It didn't take him too long to reach his destination because he was moving at a generous speed.

Upon entering the bar, Naruto saw Mirajane, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Natsu sitting in a booth by the counter. This was a good place for the silverette to be situated at, considering the fact that she needed to be close to her work area in case a customer showed up by the counter.

"Hi Naruto-kun/Naruto-san!" They all exclaimed in unison when they saw Naruto walking towards them while spotting a smile on his face.

The girls perked up when they saw Naruto back from his mission. The three kunoichi had finished asking Mirajane about the mission and where their favorite blonde had gone to so he could take the job. They thought that it would have took the blonde another day to come back but were happy that he was here.

Natsu was looking at the blonde mage with deep thoughts. He had learned that Laxus was utterly defeated by Naruto. The overwhelming fact that Naruto was toying with Master Makarov's grandson the whole time during their match, made the pink haired teenager snap back to reality.

Naruto's smile brightened when he saw the welcoming looks on the girls' faces however, Naruto's facial expressions were rather hard to follow considering the fact that the pink haired mage kept squirming in his seat which made no sense to them until suddenly, Natsu got up from his seat and jumped.

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu roared with his finger pointed towards Naruto.

Naruto blinked in confusion at the loud sound of the pink haired mage. He sighed as this was going to be another Elfman like moment where he would keep telling him how much of a 'man' he is, with Natsu going to keep gunning him for a fight. '_It seems I can't catch a break anywhere._' He thought to himself sadly.

Naruto looked at Natsu with a glare, "No." He answered bluntly before turning his head around so that he could begin conversing with the girls.

"WHY N-" Natsu was in the middle of shouting when he saw the blonde disappear right before his eyes.

"…it's because you won't stand a chance against me, Natsu." Naruto answered from behind him as he was now sitting in the spot that Natsu was sitting in earlier.

Natsu turned around and went wide-eyed as he saw that the blonde had vanished and reappeared so fast. He growled but sat back down on the seat beside him and the others.

The others were watching this in amusement seeing as Natsu wasn't one to give up and would bother Naruto again some other time but they silently hoped that he didn't.

The three kunoichi knew that there would be a hand few that could even begin to hope to stand a fighting chance. However his skills as a ninja were to be considered as unmatched and now with his **White Dragon Slayer Magic** and **Hurricane Magic** slowly being mastered so that they could be added into his collection of skills, they didn't know who in the Guild or outside would stand a chance against him. They shuddered at the thought of someone ticking Naruto off during a fight as that person wouldn't live to tell the tale.

Mirajane knew that Naruto was really strong due to his fight with Laxus. However what she wondered about was how much power he was holding back because the blonde didn't use more than one of those strange magic moves that he had. She wanted to question Naruto and the others about the techniques but she felt that she would feel better if they did so when they were alone at their home or something.

"So Naruto-kun how did the mission go?" Mikoto asked to start off the conversation, to which the other girls also give a nod as they were rather interested.

Naruto smiled, "It went well. I was requested at Hotu Town which was located near Mount Volun to complete an A-class job. In the mission statement for the job, it stated that there were a group of Emberverns terrorizing the townspeople. I am sure you all know about because Mirajane-san must have told you bits and bits, if not the whole mission statement by now. However there was something that wasn't listed on the mission statement. There were several Fiery Vulcans as well that I had to fight in the forest on the border of the mountain that the Emberverns were currently at. I made quick work of a few Emberverns when I reached Mount Volun and on the inside, I had to fight with Arazul, the Embervern leader also." He explained to everyone about his first mission as a mage. He was about to continue with the explanation when he was quickly cut off.

"You had to fight against Fiery Vulcans as well!? How many were there!? How many Emberverns!? Embervern Leader?!" Natsu began ranting loudly making everyone covered their ears because the pink haired teenager was sitting right in front of them and was still shouting at the top of his lungs.

When Natsu realized that the blonde wasn't answering his question as such, he jumped from his seat and landed beside him.

"Fight me!" Natsu screamed making everyone sigh once more as the pink haired mage began pointing his finger towards the blonde and nodding his head in a comical fashion.

Naruto facepalmed while this was going on. He had just got back from a mission and so he simply wanted to relax right now and not bother thinking of a fight. He knew that Natsu was weaker than Erza and so what would be the point of himself facing Natsu? Only the people that he considered to be extremely arrogant were the ones that he would consider to put in their place and Natsu wasn't one of them.

Mirajane's eyes widened at the explanation that Naruto gave the group.

"That was not an A-class job Naruto-san! Just the mention of facing the Emberverns are of a high A-class job and you add the part of the Fiery Vulcans along with the fact that you had to battle against the Embervern leader, you are definitely looking at an S-class job right there. You better inform this to Master Makarov so he can add the rank of your job in your file. There is no point of having faced a dangerous mission like that and not taking the necessary credit for it." She explained to him while the others nodded in agreement.

The silverette couldn't believe that Naruto had to fight against the Fiery Vulcans and Emberverns on his first mission as a mage. The Embervern leader would have proved to be more of a match for any A-class mage or some S-class in the Guild. The fact that Naruto faced the leader, a few of his followers and fought off the Fiery Vulcans and that too, without so much of a scratch on him made her wide-eyed.

The three kunoichi knew how strong Naruto was so they weren't all that surprised to hear about his victory over the Embervern leader and the other beasts. They were only interested to know what those beasts were as they didn't read up on the book Master Makarov had given them about the different races.

Natsu could only shake in excitement with what he heard. Now he wanted to fight the blonde more than ever now and started to darkly form a master plan as a chibi version of him was laughing maniacally in the background in agreement.

"I understand and thank you for telling me Mirajane-san. I'll relay this information to the Master tomorrow morning." He said while looking at her with a grateful nod.

Haku was silent throughout the explanation, "Ne Naruto-kun, did you kill the beasts?" She asked seeing as she was a mage now as well and ruthless killing all the time was not her strong suit.

Kushina and Mikoto also understood that coming to Earthland meant for them to change in their outlook. Sure they could train as much as they wanted and spare with one another but the way that they used to kill enemies in the Elemental Nations could not happen here. They heard that it was rather frowned upon when if a Guild hears of a mage killing someone like that. However monsters were a different story and so they could probably make quick work of them on their first mission or something.

"No I didn't and that was mostly because upon challenging the Fiery Vulcans, I told them that I would kill them the moment I heard that they were bothering the people of Hotu Town again. When I read about some of their skills, I realized that Vulcans can understand human speech so they must have known what I was saying all along." Naruto said before pausing to see that everyone was on board with his reasoning.

Everyone smiled as the young man didn't kill the creatures without remorse as another mage might have done. If there was something to forgive and forget then there was no need to end lives like that.

Naruto looked at the others giving him a nod before continuing, "When I battled with Arazul, the Embervern leader, he could actually talk like he was one of us or something. Anyways, he challenged me to a dual where the first to submit would be the loser. If I lost, then I would killed by Arazul however, if I won the fight, then the Emberverns weren't to bother the people of Hotu Town ever again. It didn't take me too long to incapacitate the leader of those beasts until he submitted and I was declared the victor." He finished with a smile upon remembering the mission as it was rather interesting to say the least.

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku were still confused about the mention of those creatures and upon seeing this, Naruto handed them the book Mirajane gave him. As they read about the beasts, their eyes widened in shock to see Naruto had to deal with those creatures on his mission. These creatures seemed like ninja summoning to them but here in Earthland, they realized when they heard it from the Master upon stepping into the Guild for the first time, this world had actual beasts running free on the lands.

Kushina looked at Naruto more observingly, "Naruto-kun what's that you have there?" She asked before pointing her finger towards the locket the blonde was wearing.

The other girls were shocked to see Naruto wearing a beautiful gold locket as they had never seen him wearing jewelry before. They nodded their heads in agreement as they were also curious.

"It started when I heard a noise in the forest…" Naruto said before he began to explain everything to the group of people in the room about Leah and how he saved her from the Fiery Vulcans.

Everyone went wide-eyed with what they heard.

The kunoichi in the room knew the sort of person Naruto was and couldn't be more proud of him for saving the girl and for returning her back to her home while Mirajane was smiling brightly throughout the whole thing. The girls in the room had tears in their eyes at what they were hearing.

Natsu didn't know what to say but the level of respect that he held for the blonde mage shot up significantly. He was more than anxious to have a fight against him now.

Naruto opened up the locket and showed them the picture of him with Leah on his shoulders smiling brightly on the inside. The girls were looking at the blonde with a loving smile and moist eyes, while Natsu was nodding happily at the joyous look the little girl had on her face in the picture.

"So what did all of you do today?" Naruto asked while looking towards the three kunoichi after closing up his locket.

Mikoto and Kushina smirked before exclaiming, "We did training all day and improved our teamwork!" with a proud look on their face upon remembering the extensive training session.

"I helped out with Mira-chan around the bar and we just hung out talking." Haku answered with a smile which Mirajane shared as she nodded in agreement as the both of them had a lot of fun just relaxing.

The blonde smiled and he gave a nod of approval.

Naruto looked at the three kunoichi, "We should head back home as it's getting rather late." He voiced to them.

Kushina Mikoto and Haku nodded and got up from their seats. The blonde and the three kunoichi waved at Mirajane and Natsu before leaving the bar where they started their walk towards their residence.

"Did anyone see Jiraiya-sensei?" He asked the others while still walking and they shook their heads in the negative making him frown in return.

After their brief walk, Naruto and the others entered their home where they noticed Jiraiya was in the living room giggling uncontrollably.

Not wanting to even bother asking about it, they simply went upstairs towards their rooms. They waved each other goodnight before entering their room to get a well-deserved rest.

Naruto crashed into bed as soon as he got to his room after an eventful day and drifted to sleep.

* * *

(In the Mindscape)

* * *

Naruto appeared in a bright white light when he saw that he was pulled into the mindscape. He looked around to see his sensei and with a gust of wind, Timaeus landed on the ground looking intently at him.

"**Good to see you here Naruto**." Timaeus said with a calm voice.

Naruto looked at his sensei with a smile, "It's good to be back sensei. Shall we begin?" He asked while getting into his particular stance.

"**Let's!**" Timaeus roared before charging at his apprentice.

Naruto smirked before he went on the offensive again as another two weeks would now pass in his mindscape in his training with his sensei, Timaeus, the leader of the White Dragons.

* * *

(With Leah)

* * *

"Leah-chan what was that young man's name again?"

Leah turned to see her mother asking about her brother figure and savior. She smiled brightly before looking up at the ceiling where the chandelier was shining.

"It is Naruto-nii, kaa-chan! However-" Leah said before turning around to face her mother directly as a small grin formed on her face before she exclaimed, "-you may call him **The White Flash**!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that marks the end of this chapter! How did you like it? This chapter showed a colder side of Naruto, especially when it comes to those that are precious to him. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**I am sure you may all have been wondering about the Emberverns and Fiery Vulcans and yes I did create them for the story as I will not always be following the exact events of Fairy Tail as I have said before in the past.**

**The part where everyone was asking how Lisanna was still in Fairy Tail? Well there is your answer! Once again I will have my own twists and turns in the story because I want to make something unique.**

**The part about Leah? She's an OC I created simply because I liked the touch of Naruto gaining a little sister figure on his first mission. Leah will be another appearance sometime in the future.**

**If any of you have noticed, I've slightly rewritten the first 6 chapters of the story, some more than others. I noticed that the conversations in those chapters were a little dull and so I just added some descriptions into them and lengthened them, nothing too major.**

**By the way big shout out to BloodINCarnate for preventing me from falling into the neverlands of writers block, despite his ridiculously annoying impersonation of Naruto's 'Sakura-chan', he's kept me on track with the writing so I could update this as soon as possible.**

**Thank you all for reviewing once more as I can't reply back to all of you sadly because if I leave out anyone then it would make me feel bad about not paying attention and the fact there are so many reviews, I really can't see how I can write them all out. A major THANK YOU to all that posted and please continue to do so. You guys are awesome. Well see ya on the next chapter. Later! :)**


	13. You're a Man!

**I'm proud to present to you all with the 13****th**** chapter of the story. Thank you all for liking the previous chapter and everything so far so please keep reviewing and reading. The story has now reached 100,000+ words! Now with that in mind my favorite ones, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Naruto woke up recalling what went down in his mindscape during his sleep. He was getting much stronger in the art of **White Dragon Slayer** **Magic** under the tutelage of his sensei Timaeus. He smiled as he tugged on his locket slightly and remembering the little girl that he had saved in his mission. Leah had become like a little sister figure to the blonde and he was looking forward to when he would see her again. He would have given her one of his Hiraishin kunai but the problem for another person other than himself to use the jutsu was that they must first channel chakra into the kunai itself and then throw it on the ground to activate the seal for him to 'flash' there. The problem was no one else in Earthland other than himself and his group had chakra so that was the only downside to the technique. Even if he were to modify the seal on the Hiraishin kunai, to deal with magic energy instead of chakra upon summoning, Leah was a civilian so that wouldn't have made much sense for him to give the kunai to her.

Getting up from his bed, Naruto stepped into the shower so he could get started with the day.

"I am wondering what else would be in store for me today. I have to go to the clothing store so I can give them the description for the custom clothing that they could work with." Naruto said to himself before turning on the water in his shower.

After getting cleaned up, Naruto changed into his usual clothing of a silky white shirt and black pants. Smiling to himself, he closed the door behind him and proceeded with walking downstairs. There in the dining room, Naruto saw Mikoto, Kushina, Haku and Jiraiya sitting down on their chairs as they were eating breakfast and stepped forward.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" They all exclaimed in unison upon noticing the young man walking towards them.

Naruto looked at them with a smile, "Good morning everyone! I hope you all had a nice rest." He warmly replied to which the others gave him a happy nod.

He sat down on a chair before serving himself some coffee that was on the table. After eating the delicious breakfast, everyone got up from their chairs and headed towards the kitchen. They all cleaned their dishes after that before stepping into the lounge where they could relax for a while. Naruto turned on the television to see what was happening around the Guild and Earthland in general as there was a pretty good news channel that viewed everything in their daily show. The images on the television started to distort before it fixed onto a singular image and a news reporter was seen sitting behind her desk.

"…_**now the people in Hotu Town only have one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a mage from the Fairy Tail Guild to thank for saving them from the beasts that were terrorizing the entire town. One civilian family had personally met the young man and had spread the rumors to everyone about the mage, who they are now referring to him as, **__**The White Flash**__**. We'll be back after a short break so stay tuned!**_"

Everyone had different reactions as they heard this.

Naruto sat there wide-eyed, wondering how the rumors could have spread so fast as the mission he had been sent out to do was only completed yesterday. His thoughts turned towards the moniker the people of Hotu Town had given him and thought deeply about it. He remembered that his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** was a little different now. When his father Minato Namikaze used to perform that jutsu, he would disappear in a yellow flash, which was how he got the moniker **The Yellow Flash **in the Elemental Nations. Naruto realized that from the training he was receiving under Timaeus, the leader of White Dragons, the bright white magical energy that was being wielded into him via **White Dragon Slayer Magic** might have changed the flash of yellow into white as magic might had mixed with his chakra supply or something similar, which could be the only explanation for him being given that moniker. His thoughts once again turned towards Leah, the little girl he had saved and was happy that she was looking up to him with such a high level of respect as it only made him feel closer to her.

'_I hope you are doing well Leah-chan. Your nii-san would like to see you again in the future so stay strong and be good for your family, imouto._' Naruto thought to himself with a warm smile.

The three kunoichi were smiling brightly. They were so happy for Naruto becoming so quickly well renowned in the town and for becoming their savior. He was always an exceptional character and so true to himself. Their eyes moistened when they heard about the family as Leah sounded like a really sweet girl to them. They immediately warmed up at how Naruto had described Leah the day before. They were feeling really strongly about Naruto but they hadn't acted on these feelings as they were patiently waiting for Naruto to make the first move by leaving him a few hints here and there but they knew that he would do so when he is good and ready. Most importantly, the thought of the little girl Leah snuggling into Naruto made them realize one thing.

'_He would make a great father_.' They thought to themselves before blushing heatedly at just the thought of being that close to Naruto in the future.

Jiraiya couldn't be more proud of his former apprentice. Having seen the blonde at work, the toad sage knew that Naruto would grow up to become someone really special in the future and he was right. Upon his passing, Naruto did the impossible and had marked the Elemental Nations into a new era of true peace. Jiraiya smiled as he knew his apprentice had been the true hero that everyone could look up to and now the townspeople of Hotu Town knew the same thing.

'_You never cease to amaze me gaki._' The toad sage thought to himself before turning his attention towards the blonde once again.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun!" Haku exclaimed before reeling Naruto in for a loving kiss to which the other girls growled in jealousy as they were annoyed to no end at the display.

Jiraiya giggled perversely and took out his notebook in the background and began scribbling furiously.

Mikoto had enough feeling left out seeing as she had known Naruto the longest and had cared for him more than anyone did in his past. It was her time to show just how much she cared for him and so, as soon as The Ice Princess and the blonde separated from their kiss, Mikoto jumped forward and gently connected her lips against Naruto's in a soft manner making the blonde go wide-eyed with surprise, but didn't reject the bold move as he returned the kiss, much to Mikoto's relief.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, I am really proud of you." Mikoto said with a dazed expression due to her own actions before separating from the shocked blonde at what just happened.

The toad sage was crying tears of joy at the display, not because he was moved by the emotions of the female Uchiha, but the fact that he had so much material on the blonde now.

Kushina was left speechless at her best friend's actions but she couldn't follow suit just yet. She knew that she had strong feelings towards Naruto but didn't know if she could go through with them at the current moment. She had a hard time considering the feelings in the first place as she was supposed to be his mother but she had come to realize that she would know sooner or later on how to react.

Seeing as she wasn't comfortable with anything more, Kushina simply kissed Naruto's right cheek before separating, "Good job Naruto-kun. I am so happy about the good news." She said with a loving smile.

Jiraiya noticed Kushina's predicament and his scribbling continued, much to his relief. He was getting so happy about all of the precious research and couldn't wait to show his friend Shiho all about it. The toad sage felt an ominous feeling directed at him and looked up to see the three kunoichi glaring daggers at him while Kushina's hair was slowly raising with a red glow, like the time Laxus made that smug comment about Naruto's birth name. He gulped before stepping back nervously while putting his precious notebook away so it wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

"PERVERT!" Came the roar of Kushina, Mikoto and Haku in unison before they appeared in front of him and started to beat on him continuously.

Naruto did nothing but sweatdrop at the display, as this was a regular occurrence for them.

The blonde realized that the women were feeling strongly towards him. He knew that he was as well but having never been in a relationship before, made him slightly on edge about the whole idea at the moment. He knew that he would have to settle down in the future and that Haku made him happy but the problem was that Mikoto always cared for him and he himself was feeling strongly towards her too. He was feeling attracted to Kushina as well and that surprised him greatly seeing as she was his mother but somewhere deep down he didn't mind being close to her like that. He didn't know how to explain these thoughts to himself so how could he even begin to explain them to the others?

Naruto knew of the Clan Restorations Act (CRA) of the Elemental Nations and didn't know if Earthland had that sort of thing. He had refused to be a part of that law in Konoha because he knew that the council in the village were going to use him as a breeding stock with the women they would choose for him and he would never agree to that. However now he was feeling something else about this entirely and didn't really know how to go about it. Until he had thought of everything in detail, he would not make a move on any of the women because they were his precious ones, after all. If he had to choose between them, he wouldn't be able to look the others in the eyes. He felt that hurting his enemies proved easy to him because of his shinobi background however, harming his precious ones wasn't something he would ever looking forward to so that had him stumped for words.

Shaking off his thoughts, he turned towards the others in the room, including the heavily bruised Jiraiya who just got up with his unexplainable healing factor.

"I have to go to the clothing store where the shopkeeper told me that the person responsible for creating custom clothing would be in today. Does anyone want to come along?" Naruto asked them casually.

Mikoto turned towards the blonde, "I would love to come along Naruto-kun! I am really interested in getting a custom designed battle outfit of my own." She exclaimed while the other girls in the background gave a happy nod in agreement to her words.

"I'll tag along seeing as I didn't get a lot of clothes the first time we arrived at the Guild. I want an outfit similar to the one that I had in the Elemental Nations." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto smiled before nodding and then headed out the door with the others following suit. They slowly made their way towards the market area of the town as Naruto led them to the clothing store he had visited the day before. A couple of moments later, they arrived at the store and stepped inside to see an elderly woman by the counter and a middle aged man looking over articles of clothing designs.

Naruto approached the same elderly woman from the day before, "Hi there! I stopped by yesterday to request custom made clothing and you told me to come by today,-" He said with a smile before pointing towards the rest of his group, "-I also brought a few friends along that wish to place their orders in as well." He finished with a smile.

"Yes young man I remember and the one that takes custom jobs is standing right over there." The woman replied with a smile of her own as she pointed to the man looking over the clothing designs.

Naruto nodded in thanks before walking towards the man in question with the others following suit. The man looked up as he noticed the group approaching him. He folded up the designs and placed them under his counter before giving them his full attention.

"Hello, how may I be of assistance?" The man asked kindly, eyeing the piece of paper in the blonde's hand.

Naruto handed the man the paper with the design, "Are you able to complete these clothing items?" He asked in return.

"Give me a look." He said as he stared intently at the designs and read over the description.

_I will need a white short-sleeved colored coat made of cotton fabric with a dark blue midnight color silk interior. On the hem of each sleeve of the coat, dark blue flames should be detailed and the same applies to the bottom hem of the coat on each of its sides. On the back of the coat, should be a dark blue colored oval shape design at the center. Within the oval, a white dragon curled up should be detailed with the blue background to be its outlining. Underneath the dragon, I will need you to engrave the kanji for __**The White Flash**__ in white, within that same oval. I will require a dark midnight blue colored shirt, made with the strongest clothing material you have, with a white dragon emblem on the right side of its chest area and the same colored pants to go along with it. I will need dark midnight blue colored fingerless gloves made up of leather for its fabric and metal plates on its knuckles. Finally, I will need white leather shoes with blue streaks running on each side._

The man read the information over once more. He looked up at Naruto, "Everything on this paper can be easily arranged. I will gather the required things to work with the coat and the other articles of clothing. For the gloves and the shoes, I have a friend that can do those for us so I will contact him immediately and he'll send them back once he's done with his part. You can collect your order in two days and the cost is going to come up to 14,000 Jewels." He said to him before writing down the information in a brown leatherback journal he had under the counter.

"That sounds absolutely perfect and I will retrieve the order in two days then. My friends behind me would also like to place their orders so they will do so after I am finished talking. As for the money needed for the job, it is of no concern-" Naruto told the man with a smile before taking out his wallet and handing him the necessary amount. He continued in a whisper, "-as I will just pay the full amount now. Also when the others give you their designs, let me know what the total comes up to and I will pay for everything." Naruto finished before stepping back and looking at the confused faces of the others behind him as they wondered why he was speaking in such a low voice, but shrugged it off.

The man smiled back and put the money into the cash register when he noticed a young girl with black hair approach him.

"Sir would you have several pieces of paper for us to write down what we require for our custom designed clothing and also some writing utensils?" Haku asked politely to which the man gave her a quick nod before taking out snips of paper and a few pens and handed them over to her.

Haku thanked him before turning around and giving the others the papers who took it graciously and began writing down what they wanted for their outfits.

The man waited patiently for ten minutes for everyone to finish writing down what they wanted. The same young girl that approached him before, handed in her paper and he read it over.

_I will require a white kimono made of pure silk. I want the bottom half of the kimono to be in a light blue color with white snowflakes as the design to be detailed onto it and two blue snowflakes to be drawn onto the top of the kimono on each side. I will need blue stripes to be detailed on each hem of the dress._

The man smiled as he finished reading the designs over, "This can be easily done with no problem." He said to which Haku thanked him before stepping back towards the rest of the group.

Mikoto approached the man and handed him her paper who took it and read everything over.

_What I require is a white battle suit and made of the strongest clothing materials. Each shoulder of the suit should be covered with battle armor consisting of black scales which will run down to arm length. The same black scales should be applied on the lower half of the suit on the side of each leg. Finally, I will need black leather gloves and black combat boots, with white outlining._

The man looked up at her, "This can be done. I will ask the man that makes Erza-san's armors and he can make the necessary scale like armor you wish to be applied to the battle suit you require." He said before putting the paper away. Mikoto thanked him before stepping back towards the others.

Kushina was the next one to come forward with her paper to which the man happily took.

_I need a white battle suit of strong material. Each shoulder of the suit should be covered with a red scale like armor that run down to arm length. On the side of each leg of the suit, the same armor should be applied. Finally, I will need red leather gloves and red combat boots, with white outlining. _

The man read everything over just to make sure he had all the necessary things written down. "I can do this and I will tell Erza-san's armor designer to make your scaled red armor as well." He said before smiling to which Kushina smiled back before stepping back.

Jiraiya walked forward with his paper and handed it over to the man who began to read it over.

_What I am of need of is __a green short shirt kimono and matching pants. Underneath will consist of mesh armor that will show out of the sleeves and legs of the outfit. I will require hand guards, a simple black belt and traditional wooden sandals. Finally, I will need a red colored thigh length kimono like jacket with two simple yellow circles on each side._

"I'll have this ready within the same time as everyone else's clothes, in two days. The men will come with me for their measurements while the women will have their measurements taken from the lady at the counter." The man said with a smile to which everyone shared.

Jiraiya and Naruto went with the man while Mikoto, Kushina and Haku went to the elderly woman to have theirs measurements noted down. After having done so, Naruto walked towards the man and whispered something in his ear and took out a wad of bills and handed them over. Everyone looked in confusion until they realized that the blonde had paid for everyone's clothing. They thanked Naruto wholeheartedly for the kindhearted gesture and he happily waved them off with a smile. The group walked outside of the shop where Naruto stopped them and they waited for what he had to say.

Naruto looked at them intently before saying. "I will be heading over to Master Makarov's office to discuss about the rank of the mission I had to go on the day before. Does anyone want to come along with me?" He waited anxiously for their reply.

"Well you can go ahead gaki. I will be going to my friend's office as I still have work to do with him." Jiraiya stated with a smile before waving at the group and left in the other direction, leaving Naruto and the girls behind.

Haku talked it over with the others before turning her attention back towards Naruto, "Well Naruto-kun you can talk with the Master and we'll be at the bar with Mira-chan relaxing for a while. You can meet up with us later and tell us about it then?" She explained to which Mikoto and Kushina nodded in agreement with her words.

Naruto smiled before giving her his own nod of understanding. He waved them off and then left in the direction of the Master Makarov's office while the three kunoichi headed towards the bar to catch up with Mirajane.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

The blonde arrived at the office a short while later and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Exclaimed a voice from inside the office.

Naruto stepped in and smiled as he looked at Makarov who smiled back at him in return. "Master, I have something I wanted to talk to you about." He said in a serious tone to which the Master of Fairy Tail quickly changed his facial expression and steadied himself for this talk.

Makarov looked at the blonde, "Yes what is it, _Mr. White Flash_?" He asked with a smirk to which Naruto deadpanned at the sly comment.

The Master had heard all about the mission Naruto took part in the day before. He had been receiving calls from other towns stating that they specifically wanted the blonde for their missions after hearing about how he saved the people in Hotu Town. The moniker was passed around so fast that it was crazy and it was turning in a lot of attention for Fairy Tail, which Makarov approved of greatly.

Naruto shook his head before he sat down. "Well Master, Mirajane-san told me to inform you about the mission I partook yesterday. She pointed out that having to deal with the Emberverns, their leader and the Fiery Vulcans on the job should have been listed as an S-class job and not the A-class job I was given. On the statement, it detailed that there were Emberverns terrorizing the townspeople but Fiery Vulcans also came into the picture." Naruto explained before looking at Makarov intently who was letting this information sink in.

Makarov was really impressed considering the fact that a mage to attempt his first mission and a hard one at that without abandoning it was extraordinary. However his thoughts turned towards the time when Naruto defeated his grandson with such ease and understood that the blonde ninja was more powerful than he seemed. During the fight with his grandson, Makarov was shocked to see how much of a warrior Naruto looked as his eyes were cold as ice. The young man knew humility for saving the townspeople and didn't question when the client had lied to him on the mission statement.

"I will make the necessary changes to your file and your mission will now be listed off as S-class so don't worry about it. I will also call in the client you received your job from of Hotu Town and let him know that you will have to be reimbursed for the necessary costs." Makarov said with a smile as he turned his attention to the happy blonde who was smiling at this information.

Naruto thought intently about this. He was pleased that the changes would be made and his thoughts wandered off to his little sister figure Leah and smiled at the cute face she made when they took the picture for the locket. She was really a sweet little girl and he made a mental note of never introducing her when she got older to his perverted sensei Jiraiya because if he as so much made one perverted comment about her, Naruto would beat him senselessly.

After shaking off his thoughts, Naruto turned to the Master, "Thank you Master Makarov however don't inform the client about the necessary money changes. I don't need the extra cash as their safety was my primal reason for continuing the mission even when I knew it was above the level I was originally assigned with. I am fine with just the change to my file about the rank of the job." He said before smiling once again at the thought of Leah snuggling into his arms. He sighed as the girl just grew on him so fast that it was absolutely maddening.

Makarov could do nothing but smile at the answer he received from Naruto. He truly was an exceptional person as he didn't care for the money as most mages would have wanted to be reimbursed. He nodded with agreement to which the blonde sighed in relief.

"Oh and Naruto-san, the magic council have been asking questions about you and really want you to be present for the meeting they will be holding. Do you want to join me on the meeting? It could really help you learn more about the council as well as finding out about how everything works around here." Makarov said in an inquisitive voice to which Naruto went into deep thought.

Naruto knew this was coming as he had been reading about the council from the book Makarov had given him on the first day he arrived at Fairy Tail. He started to recall what he had learned from there.

_The Magic Council possesses almost utmost control over the entire magic world as it is the main ruling body, acting as a leading government of sort. The Council rules all of the legal Guilds scattered throughout Earth Land, overseeing them and keeping them in check. The Council has the right to apprehend Mages charged with crimes anytime, with their messengers being highly respected._

That was when Naruto realized that this council was _slightly_ different from the council in Konoha. The shinobi council were alright to deal with, while the civilian council were just greedy and narrow minded people. The worst were the village elders Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane Homura Mitokado as they were just ruthless, coldhearted and amongst the most selfish people in the village.

Shaking off his thoughts, Naruto turned his attention back towards Master Makarov, "That sounds good to me Master. I'll come along with you to the meeting." He said in understanding much to the relief of the leader of the Fairy Tail Guild.

Makarov was rather interested in how Naruto would handle being in the presence of the council. He knew that the blonde wasn't one for following ill-minded talks and also knew that the council wouldn't do anything to lose their most promising mage of all time that Naruto was slowly being recognized for, with their narrowed minded ideals.

"Great! The meeting is going to be held at the Fiore's branch of the council. I have a special transporter, given to the Fairy Tail Guild during the time of the 2nd Guild Master that we can use to appear just outside of the entrance that leads to the council chambers." Makarov said with a smile to which Naruto nodded.

The leader of the Fairy Tail Guild and the blonde both got up from their seats and walked towards the door and stepped outside. Makarov led Naruto into a conference room where he switched on a strange looking machine and a light enveloped the area.

* * *

(With the three kunoichi)

* * *

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku arrived at the bar where they saw Mirajane serving a customer in the background. They walked towards an empty booth before sitting down as they awaited for the silverette to finish with her work so they could hang out with her.

"So Mikoto-chan and Kushina-chan, are you going to be doing any training today?" Haku asked the two kunoichi with curiosity evident in her tone.

The women in question looked at each other before shrugging, "Yep we sure are!" They both exclaimed happily in unison before chuckling sheepishly making the ice user giggle in response.

They began talking to each other about the clothes they had just got ordered as they were really excited to see how it would turn out.

For Mikoto and Kushina, their suits were similar to the ones they wore in a special recon mission they partook as ANBU members in the Elemental Nations but sadly had to return to their usual uniform, much to their discomfort. Now as mages of Fairy Tail, they could wear their custom designed clothing with no worries and they were happy about that and were also looking forward to taking missions.

Haku's clothing was just a casual thing she would wear for leisure and missions. The Ice Princess didn't really like fighting much so she thought it was a better idea to have something she could relax in and in the case that she would have to take the occasional mission, she would go in the same clothing. This was the reason why she and Mirajane got along so well, due to their similar personalities.

"Hey there you guys!" Chirped a happy Mirajane who was looking at her new friends, startling the girls in question as they were still deep in thought.

Haku looked at her friend, "Hey Mira-chan!" She exclaimed with a smile before the others followed suit and greeted the cheery silverette kindly.

Mirajane sat down beside Haku, "Well I hear a lot of rumors passing around about Naruto-san. He's easily becoming the talk of the Guild nowadays. First the fight with Laxus and now of his new moniker of **The White Flash**, he's moving on rather nicely in the Guild as the most promising mage." She happily said to the three kunoichi with a bright smile on her face before thinking more about the blonde.

Mirajane wasn't stupid, she knew very well that the three girls had feelings for Naruto and that made her on edge. The silverette understood that Mikoto, Haku and Kushina had known the blonde for much longer than she had and probably she didn't have a chance with him but that wouldn't keep her from trying. Her demonic instincts kept on pestering her about taking the blonde as quickly as possible but she didn't want anything to jeopardize the friendship she had with the three kunoichi as they were rapidly becoming really close friends of hers. However she also knew that choosing between any of the girls would prove impossible for Naruto, due to his caring nature and that made her frown deeply.

Shaking off her sad thoughts, she turned towards the others who were looking at her with concern. She quickly waved them off with a smile and informed them that she was just thinking about work and they didn't need to worry about it. Luckily, the girls accepted the reasoning and didn't press further on the matter.

"Yeah Naruto-kun is really coming along nicely Mira-chan. I am really happy for his accomplishments and I am sure he will become one of the best mages around here really soon." Kushina said with a smile and everyone nodded happily as they felt the same thing.

The girls then began talking to each other for a while. Mirajane had brought them drinks after a long conversation and they happily took it with thanks.

"Well Kushina-chan and I will be heading off to train now. We'll see you both when we get back!" Mikoto exclaimed before getting up from her seat and her best friend followed suit. Both of them waved at the two girls before heading out the door towards the open area outside of the Guild.

"…so Mira-chan, anything interesting happen today?" Haku asked as she turned her attention towards her silverette friend who simply smiled brightly.

"Well…"

* * *

(With Kushina and Mikoto)

* * *

The two kunoichi arrived at their training area before walking towards the center of the field.

"Ready?" Kushina asked her friend as she looked at her intently.

"Always!" Answered Mikoto while observing her friend the same way.

Kushina stepped back slightly before she started to run though hand signs at a rapid pace. She paused before shouting, "**Water Style: Water Phoenix Jutsu!**" as the water molecules in the air took the form of a phoenix and rushed at the black haired kunoichi.

Mikoto had already seen this coming from a mile away so she quickly countered the move with her hand signs before shouting, "**Fire Style: Fire Wave Jutsu!**" to which flames took shape of a rising wave and collided with the opposing jutsu.

The two kunoichis smirked as the attacks neutralized each other in a hissing sound as steam formed the area. They stepped back slightly before they started to gather magical energy inside them.

"**Inferno Magic: Wrath of the Flames!**" Mikoto roared as a barrage of fire balls came shooting at her training partner.

"**Whirlpool Magic: Water Tempest!**" Kushina countered as water took a form of a twister and charged the opposing move.

The two attacks collided and once again neutralized in a sounds of hissing leaving only steam behind. Getting back into their respective taijutsu stance, they looked at each other before they both shouted in unison.

"GO!"

Attack upon attack, the two kunoichi kept up their ridiculous taijutsu regimen seeing as they had trained in Kenjutsu the day before. They continued to match their kicks and punches until they were on the ground panting for breath.

"Let's get back to the bar. It's quite enough for today I think." Kushina said to her best friend who nodded as she got back up.

They headed back to where Haku and Mirajane would currently be.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

Giggling was heard everywhere.

Jiraiya was currently with his friend Shiho, the owner of Sorcerer's Weekly observing another model at work, photo-shooting a scene of her in a two-piece bikini suit.

Chroma keying was used to change the background of the light green screen behind the model to a beach scenery for the camera to use in the photo-shoot.

"This one is gold! I mean just look at how her clothing is clinging to her body!" Jiraiya giggled perversely before turning to his friend Shiho, who joined in on the giggling.

Both men were not aware of the heated glare that they were currently receiving from the girl's fuming mother, who was currently sitting down on the chair a few steps away as she heard the both of them.

Shiho looked at his friend, "Jiraiya-san do you want to talk about the publications of the Icha Icha book of yours? I have the papers ready and we can sign off on our deal. I can even hand you the first paycheck if you want." He explained in urgency to which Jiraiya nodded.

Both of them then noticed a slim girl with black hair and blue highlights, wearing a tight blue kimono walking towards them.

"Sure Shiho-san but first, let me teach you the way of the master." The toad sage said with a perverted grin and his friend did nothing but nod hesitantly in response.

The two friends stopped in front of the girl where Jiraiya started things off, "Hello there miss, my name is Tohiro and I am the main interviewer and coordinator of the Sorcerer's Weekly. May I ask you a few questions?" He said to which the girl perked up.

"Sure thing Tohiro-sama!" She chirped.

Jiraiya grinned in response while Shiho got a bit nervous at the situation.

The toad sage took out his 'Research Notebook' and looked at her with a smile, "How old are you, miss?" He asked while turning his hand slightly for her to introduce herself.

The girl chuckled sheepishly in return before saying, "Sorry about that Tohiro-sama. My name is Sara and I am currently 19 years old."

Jiraiya looked at her with a serious expression, "Have you done the naughty?" He asked her with his serious look still intact while a slight giggle escaped Shiho's mouth.

"E-Excuse me?" Sara asked hesitantly in return as she didn't know what more to say.

"Have you done the naughty?" Jiraiya questioned once more in a serious face while his perverted instincts were raging at him to giggle but he quickly shut them up seeing as he had work to do.

Sara looked at him, "I have not but I don't know why this has anything to do with the interview." She answered as she was slightly nerved by being asked such a random yet highly personal question.

"Well-" Jiraiya started as a slight giggle escaped his mouth before continuing, "-do you wanna do it now?" He asked before losing himself in the perverted giggling while Shiho just lost it and also began giggling perversely, to the silent approval of his friend Jiraiya.

"PERVERT!" Sara roared angrily before bashing his head with her fist and stomping out of the room, never to be seen again.

The mother of the model that was sitting nearby got up and rushed towards the fallen Jiraiya and bashed his head in further before shouting, "YOU CORRUPTED MAN!" She finished with a huff and sat back down on her seat with rage in her eyes.

Shiho sighed in relief as he was once again saved from the fury of the women. He looked at his beaten friend in concern but sweatdropped when he saw him getting up again, good as new, much to his relief while the mother that had just attacked the toad sage looked at this with utmost confusion.

"I swear Jiraiya-san you will get killed by your antics someday." Shiho stated with a frown as he didn't want to think that way about his new and quickly close becoming friend.

Jiraiya looked at Shiho with a perverted grin, "If I do get fatally injured, I want it to be by a female that has me cornered with her assets pressing against me, licking off my blood with a predatory smile as she rubs my outsides. You hear me?" He answered before giggling uncontrollably and walking with his friend Shiho towards his office so they could sign off on their deal.

"I hear you Jiraiya-san." Shiho said before a small amount of blood had leaked out of his nostrils from hearing his friend's impressive yet mildly sadistic sexual description.

The both of them stepped into Shiho's office while in the background, the model's mother seethed with unmarked rage at what she just heard.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed furiously before noticing her daughter walking towards her with a concerned face.

The mother waved off her daughter's worries and then the duo headed outside of the office and hopefully, never to be near the sight of the perverted toad sage ever again.

* * *

(With Naruto and Makarov)

* * *

The bright light diminished and now the duo stood before the Fiore Branch of the Magic Council.

"Ready Naruto-san?" Makarov asked the blonde.

Naruto didn't answer but nodded in return before looking more closely around his surroundings.

In front of him was a building with trees sprouting in the background. The base started out to be of a simple hexagonal design composed of bricks with large square windows. The structure grew drastically larger, extending outwards, taking the shape of a large round and flat capsized dome, which was decorated with dark and geometrical motifs. Above the structure floated ten slightly curved panels as the sides faced outwards, dividing into nine square sections. On the top was a palace which seemed to consist of three main portions, the first being an octagonal tower which was apparently circled by a wide, floating halo. The second was a smaller tower reminiscent of it and the third one was on a shorter building. The roofs were seemingly made of elongated tiles.

Makarov smiled and took Naruto into the meeting hall inside of the building.

Naruto stepped inside the council meeting to see that there were 8 people present in front of him. He stood back and noticed the surrounding areas.

The building's interiors seem to be monumental like the external appearance. To the entrance's right was a highly elaborated wall with square sections marked by massive rectangular pillars, composed of stones and bricks. Carpets covered most of the floor's central part, extending sideways to reach them. To the wall's front and to the entrance's left stood a colonnade consisting of elongated and majestic pillars.

"Honorable members of the magic council. I present to you, **The White Flash** of Fairy Tail, S-class mage Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Makarov said before bowing to the people slightly as a form of respect.

The council members gasped in surprise before looking at the young man and each of them stood up one by one to introduce themselves.

The first one was a short elderly man bearing numerous wrinkles and spotted moles over his face. His attire consisted of a shawl and a decorated scarf draping over his shoulders, covering a set of robes tied together by a black belt around his hips.

"I am Yuri of the council." He said with a bow before sitting down.

The second one was tall elderly woman. She wore a cloak and had on a purple turtle-neck. Her most noticeable trait was her long nose which gave her more of a witch-like appearance. She had sandy blond hair, which she tied up into a large ponytail.

"My name is Belno." She introduced herself smugly and sat down.

The third one was a tall middle-aged man who was wearing dark shaded glasses and a cloak with the hood up. He had large thin lips, tan skin, black hair and huge sideburns. He had small eyebrows that pointed downwards which gave him an angry and serious expression.

"Leiji of the council." He said simply.

The fourth one was a short old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reached halfway to his mouth. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat.

"Yajima!" He exclaimed before sitting back down.

The fifth one was a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She had a rather voluptuous figure and she wore a long revealing dress sporting a striped pattern underneath her cloak.

"My name is Ultear Milkovich." She spoke up while looking at the blonde with interest.

The sixth one was a tall gray-haired elderly man with a considerably long beard as well as a mustache. He had pointy ears and wore multiple layers of robes, like the others in the room. Finally, on top of his head he wore a small bat-shaped ornament.

"I am Org." He said flatly.

The seventh one was a short, old man with flat brown hair and wore a light-colored robe. He also had tufts of hair on either side of his head that resemble ears and what appears to be a light-yellow tail growing out of his backside which gave him a strong cat-like appearance.

"Michello!" He exclaimed before sitting down.

The last one was a light blue haired young man that dressed himself in an elegant yet simple robe, consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms. He had on a decorated collar on the front over a dark shirt and matching pants.

"I am Siegrain." He stated bluntly.

Naruto nodded with a smile and sat himself down along with Makarov. The council members looked at the blonde with much interest and one of them cleared his throat to begin the conversation.

"So we hear you are becoming one of the most promising mages in Fairy Tail after you received the moniker during the mission you took in Hotu Town." Michello said with the others nodding in agreement.

Naruto looked at everyone in the room before saying, "I understand that it is a great honor to have been given a moniker such as that, so early into my career but I didn't do what I did for the fame nor do I care about that stuff in the slightest. There were people to be saved and I did what I had to." He finished with a warm smile upon the memories of Leah and her cheery attitude.

A few smiled while others had no visual reactions to the answer, something Naruto couldn't care less about. Ever since they heard about Naruto beating Laxus like it was nothing, their curiosity of him grew and when they heard about the new moniker he received on his first mission, they needed to see him as soon as possible. After all, Makarov gave the blonde official S-class status without the usual trials and that does not happen often or in Makarov's case, ever.

"Naruto-san we don't have much on your file other than your mission. What type of magic do you have?" Ultear questioned the blonde.

The female council member started eyeing him up and down with interest. '_Dear God his aura is so damn dominating and he is not at all what he seems. I really need to get to know him on a more personal level sometime_.' Ultear thought to herself before subconsciously licking her lips.

Naruto sighed as he caught onto the council member's hidden incentive to find out more about him. He noticed the way she was looking at him but he paid it no mind.

He looked at her, "I have the power of **Hurricane Magic**." He coolly stated as he didn't want to tell the council members about the **White Dragon Slayer Magic** he was learning under the tutelage of Timaeus just yet. He told only his precious ones and had promised himself to reveal that ability to everyone else upon the mastery of the art and it that would stay that way.

The council members paled in fear with what they heard from the blonde as they couldn't believe that the rumored power of **Hurricane Magic** now lied within the young S-Class mage.

"T-That magic is just a myth!" Org shouted in protest and the others nodded in agreement.

Makarov smirked as he looked at them, "Oh I can assure you all that Naruto-san contains that mythical power and it is one that even Master Mavis Vermillion had feared of in the past because of the legendary strength of what that magic style truly held." He said in a concealed tone of amusement as he finally found a way to make the council members fear him as they would get on his case constantly.

The council members paled further and looked at the blonde with a look of disbelief. Now they knew that there was more to the young man than just meets the eye. He was going to become one of the most powerful mage of all time if he could master the magical style of that legendary art.

"I-I see. Well that is all good and all but what purpose will you use your magic for?" Belno questioned Naruto as she didn't really like the Guild of Fairy Tail much seeing as she thought of them being too destructive in their powers and the others agreed.

Naruto looked at the elderly woman with a blank expression. "What I do with that power is for the Guild to know. I will utilize my strength to protect the Guild of Fairy Tail to my best ability. I know the devastating power that my magic style holds but that doesn't mean I am going to go on a destructive spree everywhere I see fit. What I do is for my Guild and nothing you or the others can say will change that." He finished in a sagely tone, which he would sometimes use to explain things in detail, a little something he had learned from his sensei Jiraiya in the 3 year training trip they took together.

The council members looked at the blonde with interest. This young man was telling them off, while acting so serious at the same time and didn't fear them in the slightest. Having caught onto his strength, they knew that acting harshly against him would be pointless and they didn't want the blonde as an enemy, especially when the young man held the power that even the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail feared.

Ultear was grinning inwardly at hearing Naruto speak. '_My my, I don't think even my manipulative nature would phase this man in the slightest. Oh I have to find out more about you Naruto-kun._' She thought to herself as a blush started to slowly stretch across her features.

"I understand. That is all for now, dismissed." Yajima said as he looked at Naruto who understood and walked out the council chambers, leaving Makarov behind.

Naruto stood outside of the building as he patiently waited for the Master to finish his meeting. He started to look around the surroundings once more while he waited. After 10 minutes or so, Makarov walked out of the building and slowly approached him.

"Let's go Naruto-san." Makarov said with a smile.

Naruto looked over at the Master and gave him a quick nod of approval. The both of them walked towards the portal that formed due to the transporter sending them there. Approaching it further, they were quickly sucked into the portal and were sent back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

(At the bar)

* * *

Kushina and Mikoto stepped into the bar, with their clothes all scrunched up but their hair wasn't all that messed up. They noticed Mirajane and Haku at the counter talking to each other.

"We're back!" Mikoto chirped while looking at the two in front of them who turned around with a bright smile.

"Ohaiyo!" Haku exclaimed before her Mirajane followed suit as they formed unique poses, like Mikoto and Kushina did previously, much to their amusement.

Mikoto and Kushina blinked a few times before falling on the floor laughing hysterically and the two others viewing this were also on the floor as they had lost it themselves. They started to regain their composure when they all saw a few people in the bar watching with confused faces.

Mirajane and Haku quickly grabbed some drinks while Kushina and Mikoto sat down in an empty booth. The Ice Princess and her fellow Guild mate followed suit and placed the drinks on the table to which the other two girls gave a grin before they took the beverages with thanks and quickly gulped it down. They all had themselves a rather nice conversation after that, which they all enjoyed immensely.

"I WANT TO FIGHT HIM NOW!" Roared a newcomer that stepped into the bar.

The girls turned around and sighed as it was Natsu yelling what he wanted to say. However their attention turned towards Lisanna and Lucy who were walking behind the pink haired mage with an annoyed look on their face.

What caught their interest the most was the creature on Lucy's shoulder. It was a small blue creature with a white underbelly. It had pink ears, big black eyes with small thin eyebrows and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers. It had a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. The creature's body, along with its head was rectangular shaped.

"Hey guys!" Chirped Lucy with a smile, along with Lisanna who nodded with her own smile in place.

They waved at them and gestured them to sit down when they heard the brash voice again.

"I want to fight that white flash guy!" Natsu whined loudly to which everyone in the room groaned before sinking further into their seats.

"Where is Naruto-san anyways?" Lisanna asked the girls with in a curious tone.

Haku smiled as she looked at the youngest of the Strauss siblings, "Naruto-kun is with Master Makarov as we speak. They had some things to discuss so he'll be back when he's free." She answered before turning her attention towards the others who nodded in agreement.

The newcomers smiled in return, well except for Natsu who was grinning madly at those words as every little detail he heard about the blonde was getting him more pumped up. This was caught by every girl and they just sighed sadly at the enthusiasm as it wasn't going to be received the same way by Naruto. They knew that Natsu didn't stand a chance against the blonde but Natsu wouldn't stop trying. They had to admit that the pink hair mage's brash nature was amusing yet somewhat to be admired.

Kushina turned her attention towards Lucy, "Um… who is that?" She asked as she pointed towards the blue cat-like creature on the blonde haired girl's shoulder. Haku and Mikoto also nodded as they wanted to know about this newcomer as well.

"Oh this is Happy!" Lucy chirped.

"AYE!" Happy exclaimed which made the three kunoichi wide-eyed.

Mikoto gasped loudly before looking at the creature, "You can talk!" She shouted with surprise and the other two kunoichi could do nothing but nod in agreement as they were surprised by this as well.

Happy looked blankly at the black haired woman and then sighed. "A-Aye." He answered before turning towards the other two shocked females and shrugged his shoulders slightly as this was an everyday occurrence or something.

The three kunoichi regained their composures and then accepted this event like it was nothing and were about to start up with conversing with the newcomers before they heard the same loud voice.

"I WANT TO FIGHT HIM NOW!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs making everyone cover their ears.

The girls could only facepalm at the pink haired mage's antics before glaring at him ferociously making him step back in fear with Happy by his side. After that, they just began to talk to each other pleased that there wouldn't be any interruptions from Natsu while they were having their precious girl talks.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

"Great! Everything seems to be in order." Shiho said as he took the signed papers of the deal with him and his friend before taking out a piece of paper.

"Here you are Jiraiya-san!" He exclaimed happily as he handed him the paper.

The toad sage observed it and his eyes went wide. He looked at his friend, "10 M-Million Jewels!?" He asked Shiho while stuttering, trying to come up with an explanation.

Shiho laughed in response. "Jiraiya-san this will be the first of the many we will receive. I am sure this book will be one of the best sellers around here so we can work on releasing new ones." He told his friend who was nodding dumbly at what he was hearing.

Jiraiya's facial expressions changed rather quickly as he began to think more deeply on the matter.

The toad sage really wanted to find out more about the Dark Guilds he heard about from Master Makarov as it had him slightly worried. If they were anything like the Akatsuki in the Elemental Nations then the people of Earthland had a lot to be concerned about.

"Say Shiho-san how would you like to help me establish a spy network?" Jiraiya questioned his friend seriously.

Shiho had only seen that serious look on his friend's face a few times and that showed the importance of the question. The owner of Sorcerer's Weekly found the toad sage to be someone he could trust with anything and that was strange because he was a rather well established businessman who didn't really press on friendly matters much. However Jiraiya showed him how to liberate himself from that.

Shiho looked at his friend with the same serious expression, "I am willing to do anything to help out with what you are planning Jiraiya-san. I'll make the necessary financial arrangements. Now what do I need to know about this spy network and what will its main focus revolve around?" He said before leaning back on his chair and eying his friend intently.

Jiraiya formed a rather rare smile on his face and looked away for a second before turning his attention back towards his friend who was so willing to help out in the cause.

"Well here is everything I have planned…"

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

Naruto and Makarov appeared in the conference room as the light dissipated from the transporter.

"Well that certainly was eventful, Naruto-san." Makarov mused before looking at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled in return, "I completely agree, Master. Oh and I have one more thing that I wanted to talk to you about." He said as his attention was fully turned towards the leader of Fairy Tail.

Makarov nodded and turned his hand slightly for the blonde to continue with what he was going to say.

"Master, there was this law known as the Clan Restorations Act of the Elemental Nations, where the others and I are from, the place you recall us telling you about when we first arrived at the Guild. This certain law illustrated that if a shinobi of age, was the last of his clan or had a certain bloodline that would prove to be useful to the village he was from, then he would have to be enforced into the law. This means that he would be used to repopulate the clan by marrying a certain number of women." Naruto told Makarov who was getting wide-eyed with what he was hearing.

Makarov looked at Naruto, "The term you are looking for, is polygamy, which is described for one to be in a relationship with multiple partners. Also, we don't have the Clan Restorations Act in Earthland." He responded as he didn't really know why the blonde was asking about this sort of information.

Naruto nodded in understanding but was immediately depressed with the news. This would mean that he would have to pick one of the girls and he didn't know how to react to that.

Mikoto helped him throughout his childhood and she was like a mother-figure to him in the past for a while. She quickly became his sister-figure after that when they would prank some arrogant people in the village. Upon the later years Naruto felt something towards her and didn't know what it was at the time and now he realized that he was attracted to her, even though she was much older than him. Now he doesn't really need to care about the age difference because Mikoto was the same age that she died and Naruto was 12 years older now. Both of them were feeling a connection towards each other.

Next was Haku who was always caring towards him. She was older than him when she died and she's younger than him now considering the fact she stayed the same age in the afterlife. Naruto felt horrible when Haku died from Kakashi's jutsu because it had left him heartbroken. He had got over that after a long time but if he chose someone other than Haku, then the ice user would break down and he knew that for a fact. Haku was always so loving towards him and he just couldn't do that to her. However if he chose to start a relationship with her, then how would Mikoto feel? It was getting really complicated.

Then there was his birthmother, Kushina. Now if there was any other moment in time, Naruto would not even think about considering thinking about this. Kushina died the day he was born and they had just reunited after 19 years. He remembered that the Hyuuga clan would marry within the family at times but this wasn't really what he was thinking about at all. He tried time and time again to think of her as a mother but seeing as Kushina was only 6 years older than him now, it was getting rather hard to think of her that way. This was getting even more complicated than before so he needed time to think about it.

All three girls agreed to come along with him to Earthland and he would be damned if he would let them get hurt by anyone but what he was feeling now was that this information would hurt them the most. How could he tell his precious ones that he would have to choose between them and leave things like that especially when he knew damn well that they were having feelings towards him?

No! That was definitely not an option.

The blonde was snapped back to reality when he noticed Makarov looking at him in concern. He waved the Master's concerns off as he informed him that he was just thinking about something. Makarov nodded before smiling and then looked at him with a serious expression before opening his mouth.

"However…"

* * *

(At the bar)

* * *

The girls were talking to each other while an annoyed Natsu and rather calm Happy were sitting a few seats away in the background. That was when everyone noticed Elfman walking into the bar.

The girls smiled as they looked over at the newcomer heading towards them who smiled back.

"Hey otouto!" Mirajane chirped happily at her little brother who blinked before grinning widely.

"Mira-nee! Do you know where Naruto-san is currently?" Elfman asked his older sister.

Mirajane smiled, "Naruto-san is currently at the Master's office. However he has been there for a rather long time now and I don't know when he will get back." She answered to which the other girls nodded in agreement as they wanted to know what had happened to the blonde.

Just then walked in, the man in question who had a big smile on his face as he looked over the people in the bar. The girls immediately perked up at the sight of Naruto walking towards them as they were having a conversation about him and had been talking about him for a while now.

"Hey Naruto-san/Naruto-kun!" The girls shouted happily in unison before noticing they had called out the blonde at the same time and chuckled sheepishly upon realizing it.

Naruto chuckled in return at the sight as he waved at them. "Sorry I took so long. I was with the Master in his office for a while but the magic council wanted to see me so I had to get dragged along to see what they wanted to talk to me about. It was a rather bore if you ask me." He said to them before sighing at the lengthy conversations he had to endure the entire day.

Lisanna, Mirajane and Lucy tensed at the mention of the magic council, along with Elfman. Naruto didn't know why that was so he questioned them about it. The three kunoichi were also curious and so they wanted to hear about what the other girls and the male Strauss brother had to say.

"It all started with Eisenwald, a former Dark Guild that once specialized in assassinations. Since it was disbanded by the magic council, Eisenwald wanted to get revenge on the Legal Guilds. They attempted to do so through the use of a deadly magic flute called Lullaby. However Natsu, Gray and Erza-chan and I were able to easily defeat the demon flute and it currently is in the magic council's hands now. The vast majority of the members of Eisenwald were defeated by Erza-chan with ease." Mirajane explained before taking a short pause so Naruto and the three kunoichi could let the information sink in.

Naruto and the girls were rather intrigued with Erza's prowess to be able to beat most of the Dark Guild members like that. Naruto gave Mirajane a nod to continue with what she was going to say.

Mirajane gave a nod of her own, "The magic council came to Erza-chan to try and arrest her for the damages she made during her job in destroying Eisenwald and Lullaby. However it was through the quick thinking of Master Makarov, Lisanna-chan, Natsu and I for vouching for Erza-chan that she didn't get arrested. Erza-chan believed that the council was only doing this as they wanted to have someone responsible about the Lullaby case and thus tried to make her the scapegoat. That plan failed and they fumed upon realizing it but they have a lot of power so it wouldn't surprise me if they were to have come up with another way to arrest Erza-chan but fortunately, we were lucky." She finished explaining before sighing sadly at the past event.

Lisanna frowned upon hearing that time as she knew everything what happened. Mirajane and the others were really happy that the Master came through for them when he did.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were shocked to hear this. They remembered that the magic council were respectable people and would never do something like what they were listening to. They figured that too much power was going through their head and were starting to worry about Naruto having to go to that meeting with Master Makarov to the magic council to talk with them.

Naruto nodded at the information. "It's exactly what I thought. I knew there was more going on in that council because I could feel the negativity rolling off from the council members while I was giving my explanations but they won't do a thing against me because they know fighting me will prove to be pointless. They were trying their best to find something to get me infuriated but as one that can roll with the punches, I simply beat them at their own game. They are of no concern for now." He said before looking over at the relieved faces of the girls and smiled.

That was when they all saw Natsu slowly making his way towards the group. All of a sudden, Natsu rushed towards Naruto and tried punching him in the face, "Take that!" The pink haired mage yelled.

"That wouldn't hurt me even if you tried dipping that measly fist in a bucket of acid and launched it down my throat, Natsu. Try harder." Came a mocking voice from behind Natsu.

The pink haired mage went wide-eyed with shock and turned around to see an amused Naruto looking at him intently, while everyone else was laughing hysterically. Natsu fumed with rage and charged at Naruto again only to have the blonde once again appear behind him.

Natsu's anger only increased by the passing seconds of Naruto's antics. "FIGHT ME!" He roared while glaring at the blonde and pointed his finger furiously at him.

Naruto stopped his laughing and looked intently at Natsu, "No I will not fight you because you do not prove strong enough to face me. You don't really think before you pick your fights, Natsu. You do not have the power to beat Erza-san and you definitely can't beat Laxus, the arrogant fool that I humiliated with ease. With that in mind, how can you hope to defeat me?" He explained to the pink haired mage who went deep into thought with those words and everyone nodded in agreement.

Natsu knew that Erza could beat him and that Laxus was stronger than Erza. Naruto had Laxus outclassed throughout the whole fight so there was no possible way that he could defeat Naruto.

"Tsk! You will fight me later then!" Natsu yelled as he looked at the blonde with a new spark in his eyes before stepping outside the bar with Happy.

Everyone smiled at the pink haired mage, especially Naruto who nodded in approval.

Naruto now realized that Natsu would become stronger with his words and would train harder and find a real purpose of growing strong. Haku told him that protecting his precious ones gave reasons to become strong and that's how he was here of all places. That lesson helped him grow powerful.

"That was such a manly speech, Naruto!" Elfman shouted with his chest puffed out as he smiled proudly.

Naruto groaned along with the others at the male Strauss sibling's antics, especially the man's sisters. Lisanna and Mirajane facepalmed at their brother's words as it was getting really repetitive to hear him say that but surprisingly it never got any less amusing.

Naruto nodded before he started to converse with the girls. That was when Elfman approached him, "Hey Naruto-san I want you to come along with me on a mission." He said in a pleading voice.

Naruto frowned. "Can't you ask anyone else Elfman? I wanna relax for a while you know." He replied but that wasn't the problem.

He was starting to worry about his mental health if he kept on hearing how much a 'man' he was from the male Strauss sibling and that concerned him greatly.

"Come on! It's a simple delivery mission and we'll be back in a few hours anyways. We just have to take a letter I already collected from the client to a hotel in Mahogany Town which is like an hour walk from here so what do you say? Be a man!" Elfman explained once again in the same pleading tone which made Naruto growl in annoyance and everyone else chuckle in amusement.

Naruto looked at him, "Alright Elfman, let's go." He replied as he knew that his fellow mage wasn't going to give up until he agreed with him so there was no point in arguing as he simply wasn't in the mood for debates.

Elfman grinned maniacally. "What a manly decision!" He yelled to which Naruto deadpanned.

'_Arggh! Is this how Gai and Lee were truly like?_' Naruto thought to himself sadly.

The girls giggled at the scene but knew that the blonde would be leaving the bar now. "We'll see you back home Naruto-kun as all of us are going to be heading there in an half an hour or so!" Kushina said before looking over at the other girls who nodded with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and waved them off and headed off towards the place that Elfman was supposed to head off to for his mission. They quickly made their way outside the Guild, passing by Magnolia Town and rushed forward into the distance.

* * *

(With Naruto and Elfman)

* * *

The two were currently heading towards Mahogany Town where the hotel they were assigned to go to, in delivering the letter to the client would be.

Naruto was moving in a moderate speed as his ninja stamina let him continue forward when he noticed that Elfman was panting for breath.

"N-Naruto-san! Let's stop by that bar as need some refreshment. Your speed is too manly!" Elfman shouted before pointing towards the bar nearby to which Naruto just gave him a nod.

The blonde could understand that the mage didn't really have the stamina required and wondered why he didn't opt for any other means of travel to go to the location as it would have been easier. However shaking off those thoughts, he headed towards the bar with Elfman right behind him. They entered the bar and sat down in an empty booth where the waitress was walking towards them.

"What will you have?" She questioned the two men.

Naruto looked at her, "I'll just have juice while my friend here will have water." He told her before turning towards Elfman who nodded with a smile.

The waitress walked away after listening to what they wanted and went to the counter to grab the two men the drinks they wanted. She put the drinks on a tray and was walking back towards her customers.

Naruto and Elfman were busy talking and then out of nowhere, "Man-o-man! Naruto-san your stamina was so manly!" The male Strauss sibling exclaimed with a proud face.

This was about the same time when the waitress was approaching the two men and had listened in on their conversation. She giggled before placing the drinks on the table. "There is a room out back if you two wanna… you know…" The waitress finished with a mischievous wink.

Naruto blinked a few times before he realized what the waitress was implying. He immediately glared at her with ice cold eyes which made her flinch in fear as she gulped nervously and slowly walked away with sweat dripping down her forehead. She quickly ran back to the counter in fear of the blonde.

'_Maybe I was wrong about thinking that. God I hope he doesn't kill me!_' The waitress thought to herself as sweat continued to drip before wiping it off with a towel she had by the counter.

"**DAMN IT ELFMAN-BAKA!**" Naruto roared viciously at his fellow mage with a heated glare which made the mage gulp in fear as he also caught onto what the waitress was trying to say.

Elfman paled as he knew how powerful the blonde was, "That was so unmanly of her." He muttered out loud to which Naruto scoffed as his glare softened, making the Strauss sibling sigh in relief.

Naruto drank the juice and placed the necessary amount on the table before getting up. "Let's go." He said emotionlessly to which Elfman quickly got up and followed the blonde as he was scared what would happen if Naruto actually got mad at him.

'_Never piss off Naruto-san. He's __**too**__ much of a man._' He thought to himself with a shiver and darted out the door of the bar.

The both of them quickly made their way towards Mahogany Town to where the hotel would be. After ten minutes of them running in the direction of the hotel, they noticed a large group of people in the vicinity which made them confused so they picked up their pace considerably.

"What is going on here?" Naruto asked one of the people that were surrounding the entrance of the hotel upon approaching the hotel.

The man looked heatedly at him, "Get lost! This doesn't concern you!" He shouted with the others nodding in agreement.

Naruto's facial expressions turned emotionless and his eyes turned ice cold, making the people gasp as they were now seeing a person that would kill them if they didn't step out of the way.

"Move now or I will end you where you stand." Naruto said coldly which made the people spread out in fear as they stepped away from the blonde.

Naruto being the ninja by nature rushed by the window and jumped in while Elfman walked towards the front entrance of the hotel.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY OR THIS BITCH DIES!"

Naruto landed inside and his eyes narrowed when he saw a man holding a knife above to a woman's head as he was moving the knife closer to her neck, while yelling out his demands. There were two men at the counter, collecting the money while two others looked to be guarding the front entrance. Naruto quickly took out his tri-pronged kunai and threw it towards the man holding the woman hostage.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**"

With a flash of white, Naruto disappeared from his position and reappeared in front of the man with the same flash and gripped the thug's hand tightly, as he crushed the bones making the man scream in pain. He looked at the man with a furious glare who paled in fear before screaming again.

"You threatened to kill that woman. Why should I not end your existence right now so no one has to get bothered by the likes of you ever again?" He asked coldly which sent chills down the man's spine as he was now sweating bullets.

The man looked at him, "Please don't kill me!" He cried in protest but was only kicked to the stomach, knocking him out cold.

Naruto turned his attention towards the two men at the counter who were shaking in their boots as they witnessed their leader get taken down so quickly. Upon viewing the cold expression on the newcomer's face, they started to fear for their lives. Before they could think further about the blonde attacker, he vanished into thin air and all of a sudden they felt a soaring pain in their stomachs.

"AAAHHH!" They both screamed in agony before passing out in pain. The last thing they witnessed before falling into darkness, was the blonde glaring at them with the same killer look.

Naruto laughed inwardly as that was only a love tap for him. Those common thugs were amongst the weakest of foes that Naruto had ever had to fight.

Suddenly, the door was knocked down with the two men guarding it, sent flying into a wall rendering them unconscious.

"DON'T FORGET ABO-!" Elfman shouted before getting cut off as he noticed the scene before him, not even noticing the two men that were guarding the door previously on the floor knocked out cold.

"Call the authorities and have these fools arrested." Naruto stated with a calmer expression which made everyone around him sigh in relief.

"T-Thank you." The woman that was being held captive muttered. Naruto smiled and helped her from her position, to which she thanked him greatly for it.

Naruto looked at his Guild mate, "Deliver that letter so we can move on from here." He said to him in a serious voice before leaving the hotel.

Elfman nodded with a bright smile as he went to the shocked woman at the counter and asked her about the man who he was supposed to deliver the letter to.

After delivering the letter, Elfman was about to leave when he started to pick up on people talking.

"Who was that guy?"

"I think his name was Naruto."

"B-Baka! That was **The White Flash** of Fairy Tail!"

"WHAT!? That's so awesome!"

"He's so dreamy!"

These were the voices of the people inside the hotel that had witnessed the blonde in action. Now faster than ever, the moniker of Naruto was spreading throughout Earthland.

Elfman smirked. "What a manly reputation!" He said to himself before exiting the hotel and heading back home. He met Naruto on the outside and the two of them rushed back home at top speed.

Upon reaching the Guild, Naruto and Elfman separated to go to their own homes.

"That was the manliest mission ever Naruto!" Elfman shouted in the distance to which Naruto sighed as he heard this but continued his way towards home where the others would currently be.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

Naruto arrived inside where he saw Mirajane, Lisanna, Mikoto, Kushina and Haku sitting down in the lounge talking to each other.

The girls noticed Naruto walking inside and were about to warmly give him a welcome when they saw the look of annoyance on his face.

Mirajane approached him, "Naruto-san how was the mission with Elfman-otouto?" She asked him with concern as she also noticed the expression dotted on the blonde's face.

Naruto froze as he started to recall what the waitress had said earlier.

"_There is a room out back…"_

He turned to her with a glare making her step back slightly. "I don't wish to disclose the details." He said frankly which really raised concerns of the others.

Lisanna came up to him, "Elfman-nii didn't bother you too much did he, Naruto-san?" She asked to which the others nodded as they really wanted to know what was going on.

Naruto froze once more as he remembered the conversation again.

"…_if you two wanna… you know…"_

Naruto's glare returned making the others on edge. "Sorry I don't want to say. I'll be going to bed." He told the girls in the room before walking upstairs to where he would get some rest from that mission.

"Is Naruto-kun going to be alright?" Haku asked the other girls in the room as she was really starting to get worried about Naruto.

It wasn't like him to react this way towards them so something must had happened during the mission but the problem was that they didn't know what was wrong with the blonde.

Mikoto looked at the others, "I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning." She said to which they all nodded with a smile.

Lucy, Lisanna and Mirajane left the household after having a fun time talking to their friends but they were still worried about the blonde that was had a look that wasn't to be trifled with when they asked about the mission. Hopefully he would be back to normal and would tell them what happened tomorrow.

Jiraiya walked in later into the home when he realized that everyone had gone upstairs, so he went to his own room to get some rest.

Meanwhile, Naruto crashed on his bed and drifted to sleep where he was pulled into his mindscape.

* * *

(Inside of the mindscape)

* * *

Timaeus was waiting patiently for his apprentice to show up when a bright light enveloped the area and he saw that Naruto had appeared with a rather disturbed look on his face.

"**Naruto what's wrong?**" The leader of White Dragons asked in concern.

Naruto looked at his sensei, "I don't wanna talk about it." He said before glaring slightly at him recalling what the waitress said once again, leaving only a more confused than ever Timaeus as a result.

"**Alright kid let's start training to get your mind off whatever it is that's got you all worked up.**" Timaeus voiced before getting into his stance.

Naruto nodded with a smile and got into his own stance.

The master and student charged each other for another two weeks of training inside in the mindscape.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hmmm? I don't wanna talk about it. Hahaha! I hope you all liked the chapter and I'm pleased that you guys liked the one before with Naruto's new moniker revealed. Oh and I am so proud to say that the first story I've ever written has now reached 100,000+ words and it's all because of you guys that it has even reached this point so I have only two things to voice. THANK YOU!**

**This chapter showed the advancements of Haku and Mikoto into a relationship with Naruto with Kushina a little behind hers as she is trying to figure out what to do. Mirajane is somewhat on the same page. I like to show progress in the relationships and slowly, gradually increasing their time together. I won't show that Naruto looks at a girl and beds her in the chapter as how can that be realistic? Oh and the chapter was not based on much action but about everyone finding out more about Earthland and the council from Naruto, as well as the fact that in this story Erza never got sent to jail from the Eisenwald and Lullaby scenario by the council as Makarov intervened so that is a change in the story. The next one will have more action than this one and hopefully fill the adventurous void from this one. The deal with why Naruto didn't leave Leah with the kunai is in this chapter. I wouldn't have written it down like that if I didn't think about doing so.**

**Well thanks again for the reviews my awesome people, you're a man! Lol. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Later! :)**


	14. Calm before the Storm

**Okay! Here we are at the 14****th**** chapter of the story. I was so pleased to have the story hit 100,000+ words with the previous chapter and the goal will only get further. Thanks again for liking the chapters so far and for being so cool with your comments. Now let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Morning struck the household and Naruto stepped downstairs after taking a shower. His skills in the **White Dragon Slayer Magic** were getting better by the day and it wasn't going to be long until he would be able to master the ability in the mindscape. Naruto was sad that his sensei would have to leave soon but that was what was talked about from the start and he had to accept that.

His **Hurricane Magic** was on the same level as before as he didn't even bother training with it. He wanted to have his first magic style mastered first before he could even begin to focus on his second one. There was so much to do with in that magic style because of the fact that it is highly destructive in power, takes a lot of precise control to master because of the fact that he didn't know how to control the power of the magic the first time. He would need a lot of practice and that only happen once his training under Timaeus could get complete.

In the living room, he noticed everyone at the dining room eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" The three kunoichi chirped cheerfully in unison while Jiraiya gave him a smile.

Naruto looked at them with a smile, "Good morning everyone." He said warmly.

The blonde's attention turned towards the three kunoichi in the room and a bright smile escaped his features at what Master Makarov had told him the day before.

"_However… if you were to establish a clan status here in Fairy Tail, you can take on multiple wives. Let me further explain. Establishing a clan in a Guild has a requirement that you have to be an official S-class mage, which you already are. The reason of a clan to get built is that it solidifies your rank in the Guild, thus proving your loyalty that you will not defect the Guild under any circumstance. You will also have to have to get an approval of the entire magic council as a whole as well, which makes it the trickiest part of the whole scenario. Next to the King in power, lies the magic council. If you were to raise a point that you want to establish a clan in the Guild, for whatever reason you can think of, then the council will have to take a vote. They are already respecting you so if you could make them understand why you want the status of the clan, they might agree and have it forwarded to the Kingdom of Fiore to finalize. After that, you can take on multiple wives as the clan leader is allowed to do so, __although if you do not wish to take on multiple wives, you do not have to__. Gildarts Clive was the only one offered this position in the past but he refused to 'deal with anything__ that held leadership positions or something that added responsibility' to him, even though he was a womanizer and the magic council figured that it would be a good way to reel him in to establishing clan status in the Fairy Tail Guild. I__ don't know what you're thinking Naruto-san but if you really want to do this, then give it your best shot."_

Of course he wanted to. That was the whole reason for him asking such an awkward thing in the presence of the Master himself. He had the information required on how to move on into his relationships but he had to think of a reason he could give, in order to establish the clan status. Thinking further about it, Naruto couldn't find any reasoning but he wouldn't give up trying to do so. Until he voiced the reasoning to the council and they accepted it, he couldn't be with any one of them so he had a lot of work to do. The only question was, would the girls accept having to share him?

Naruto snapped back to reality when he saw the others looking at him with concern. "I was just thinking about something, don't worry about it." He told them and they settled down as they accepted the reasoning.

"Well gaki I need to get going. I have an early meeting with my friend that I have to attend to, so I will see you all later." Jiraiya said to his former apprentice before waving everyone off and heading out the door to see Shiho at his office. There was much to discuss about the spy network he wanted to set up.

Naruto and the others waved back at the retreating toad sage and smiled. Naruto served himself some breakfast and happily indulged in the delicious meal. After Naruto cleaned the dishes, the three kunoichi and the blonde sat down in the lounge.

Haku turned her attention towards Naruto, "So Naruto-kun what happened yesterday that had you in such a bad mood?" She asked as she was rather curious and the others nodded in agreement with the ice user as they didn't know what to make of it either.

"Oh it was just that when Elfman and I were on that mission, I was getting rather annoyed by his antics. It was like watching Gai and Lee train, shouting about their 'youth' and whatnot." Naruto answered her before looking at the other two girls, not mentioning the part about the waitress that made him furious the night before.

Haku, Mikoto and Kushina laughed hysterically and nodded as they understood what the blonde was talking about. All of them having seen Naruto's past life, saw how the two green wearing duo were like and it was amusing to say the least.

Naruto chuckled in return and then Kushina turned on the television to see what was going on in. The images on the box distorted before they set into a singular image of a news reporter.

"…_**The White Flash**__** has struck again. Yes you heard it! The White Flash was spotted yesterday in a hotel inside Mahogany Town where he saved a woman being held hostage and apprehended the criminals behind it. The people in the hotel have spread more rumors around the entire town about their blonde savior and now, everyone is wondering the same thing. Where will he flash to next? Stay tuned for more right after this short break.**_"

"I didn't know that this happened during your mission, Naruto-kun!" Mikoto exclaimed while looking at the blonde.

Naruto looked back at her, "Yeah that was the only upside to that mission actually." He answered with a smile making the others smile in return.

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku were watching the news with a delighted look. They now knew that Naruto would get more famous as time passed and they were really happy about that. He was finally getting acknowledged as the hero he truly was and the girls couldn't be more proud of the blonde.

'_Good for you Naruto-kun!_' They blissfully thought to themselves.

Naruto however knew that this was getting really out of control as it has only been two days since he was given the moniker and everyone was onto him. Of course he was happy to get recognized for his accomplishments as a mage of the Guild but it would be better if there wasn't the obvious downside.

"Oh great, now I'll have fan girls." He muttered out loud before sighing sadly.

This was heard by the three kunoichi who were now seething with rage. They growled in unison, "Those damn hussies!" while leaking killing intent at the thought of those damn girls chasing after Naruto, while the blonde himself was chuckling amusingly at their reaction of the possibility.

Naruto turned to them, "Hey girls, let's go to the bar to meet up with Mirajane-san. It would be nice to relax for a day from the missions I've took these past two days." He said to which the girls nodded happily in agreement to his words.

Haku turned off the television and then walked back towards the hallway where the main door was and headed outside with the others. They travelled through town where everyone started whispering things while looking at Naruto intently and everyone in the group realized it. Naruto sighed as this was going to become, like Shikamaru Nara, of the people of Konoha that cared for him would say, 'troublesome' and simply walked forward. The girls walked behind him with a cold expression while they eyed the females that were looking at the blonde with lust and seethed at the sight. 'Troublesome' indeed.

Their walk led them to the bar. Upon entering the nice establishment, everyone noticed Mirajane, Lisanna and Lucy sitting down talking to each other.

"Hey Mira-chan!" Mikoto said happily as she looked at the silverette with a smile.

The girls sitting down in the booth turned to see the newcomers and smiled brightly in return. "Hello everyone!" Mirajane chirped to which the two others with her followed suit before noticing that Naruto was also there and that caused their smile to deepen.

The three kunoichi and the blonde grinned in response before sitting down in the booth. The girls were talking to each other while Naruto chipped in wherever he felt the need to do so and just listened on.

"So Naruto-san I've noticed that a lot of people know who you are now as you're getting rather popular from your moniker **The White Flash** that's been on the news lately." Lucy said while looking at Naruto with a smile.

Mirajane and Lisanna also smiled while nodding as they had heard the news as well and the rumors were spreading at a rapid pace.

Naruto turned his attention towards the blonde girl, "Yes I've heard all about it. I enjoy the people looking at me with respect but I don't want to be worshipped like that. I'd rather just people acknowledge my efforts without treating me like a deity or something." He said before getting annoyed by the thought of people setting up fan clubs under his name which he knew was going to happen.

The girls looked at him with a bright smile.

The three kunoichi knew about Naruto's nature so they weren't all that surprised by the answer. However that didn't mean that they didn't respect him with how he thought about these matters.

Mirajane, Lisanna and Lucy were hearing this in awe. The mages knew that if there was any other person, they would have jumped for the chance to become famous like that so quickly but Naruto was a totally different story. He wanted to remain humble even throughout his quick pacing accomplishments.

"So Naruto-san what happened yesterday on the mission with Elfman-nii that had you all depressed?" Lisanna questioned the blonde as she was still curious about what happened.

Mirajane nodded as well seeing as she was rather confused by that as well while Lucy was simply confused as she didn't know what Lisanna was talking about. The three kunoichi giggled which added to the other girls' confusion.

Naruto looked at them blankly, "I had to hear how much of a 'man' I was, the whole time. That's what." He answered before sighing sadly once again at the recollection of the mission he took with Elfman, once again not mentioning the part that had him infuriated the night before.

Mirajane, Lucy and Lisanna blinked a few times before they held their ribs laughing hysterically, the three kunoichi followed as hearing it once wasn't enough while Naruto sighed further at the girls' antics.

After regaining their composure, Mirajane got up and brought them all refreshments much to their gratitude. They leaned into their seats and began conversing with each other.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

"I completely agree with the reasoning for the spy network Jiraiya-san and I am more than happy to provide you with the necessary financial funding required to set it up. These evil organizations known as Dark Guilds sound more dangerous than just what their names imply so I am on board with your plan. I even have some connections in neighboring towns because of my business so I can help out further." Shiho said with a smile while looking at his friend Jiraiya.

The owner of Sorcerer's Weekly had just heard why the toad sage was so adamant about setting up his spy network and his methods were truly magnificent. With this spy network in operation, the Fairy Tail Guild could grow even stronger and that meant that Shiho's business would bloom further. This was a win-win situation for the both of them so he had no reason of not agreeing.

Jiraiya could do nothing but smile at his friend. He turned to him, "Thank you so much for agreeing to the set-up Shiho-san. Now with this in full operation, we can get the information about the Dark Guilds that have been slowly making their way into darkness as I've heard and we can stop them!" He exclaimed with his smile never leaving his features.

The toad sage was happy that he had met Shiho when he did. The man was full of heart, even when others didn't really see it that way. Jiraiya knew that the businessman had to act his part so he didn't have much friends in his line of work but the toad sage had slowly brought him out of that.

Shiho nodded with a pleased look. "No problems at all Jiraiya-san! On a separate note, I've had been receiving calls these past two days about **The White Flash** and it's getting me annoyed. The people want me to set up an interview with the man but my crew and I have no idea where to look. He doesn't really seem to be around the Guild much so it is that much harder trying to get a hold of him." He told his friend before sighing sadly at the failed attempts to get the rumored man for his magazine.

Jiraiya perked up at the name. '_White Flash?_' He thought to himself before realizing who his friend was talking about. It was his former apprentice Naruto and that made him chuckle inwardly.

He looked at Shiho with amusement, "I know who the person you're looking for is and honestly, I could possibly bring him here for an interview as well." He said before smirking at the look of belief on his friend's face when he told him this information.

"R-Really Jiraiya-san? You could actually do that!?" Shiho asked with excitement building in his voice seeing as his company could get a major boost of publishing an article with the man.

Jiraiya nodded with a smile before his facial expressions got serious. "I could do that. However I want to state some terms for this little deal. Firstly, I want to have a photo-shoot with the hottest models you have, in the most revealing clothing possible. Second, I want for each of those mentioned models to give me a massage in the same revealing clothing and for it to be video filmed. Lastly, I want for them to partake in a little fashion show so I could do more of my research." The toad sage explained in a serious tone while in his head, a chibi version of himself was giggling so perversely that the chibi got his head bashed in by an invisible force which could only be described as female ghosts losing themselves to rage.

"Done! Just get me the man my company is looking for and you'll get everything you want! Plus, we need to have your research on full force if we want to publish the next Icha Icha book." Shiho exclaimed happily before thinking more about the requests his friend made and a nosebleed formed as a result.

Jiraiya instantly hugged Shiho crying tears of joy, much to Shiho's confusion. He wiped them off after separating from the hug and then patted his 'Research Notebook' in a loving manner seeing as his baby would get well fed from all the research.

'_My baby is going to get all grown up. I'm so happy!_' He thought to himself before crying again.

Shiho now understood what the toad sage was thinking about and he let out a perverted giggle making Jiraiya turn around with more tears rolling down his cheek.

"You're well on your way on learning the ways of the master, Shiho-san. I'm so proud of you!" He exclaimed before hugging the man once again however this time, Shiho smiled brightly and let out a few tears of his own at the comment.

"T-Thank you Jiraiya-san." He said to him with his smile still intact.

Jiraiya looked at him with a grin, "From now on, you're my apprentice Shiho-kun." He replied back with a soft voice making the man gasp in surprise.

"H-Hai Jaraiya-sensei!" Shiho tearfully answered back.

Now the toad sage had another apprentice, only this one would learn the true legendary art of the SUPER pervert however, neither one of them were aware of the growls heard from up above.

* * *

(Back at the bar)

* * *

The group was happily talking to each other as they had been discussing a lot of things.

Mikoto and Kushina looked at each other before nodding, "Hey Mira-chan! Kushina-chan and I want to take an A-class job seeing as we aren't official S-class mages yet. Should we get the mission statement from the bulletin board outside?" Mikoto questioned Mirajane while Kushina was nodding eagerly as the both of them really wanted to complete some missions.

"Yep! Just grab the mission statement and I will sign you both off." Mirajane chirped happily and it didn't even take the two kunoichi a second before they were out the door.

Everyone chuckled at the excitement the two girls had upon hearing that from Mirajane. It didn't even take them 5 minutes before the both of them returned into the bar and placed a piece of paper on the table in front of Mirajane.

"You two want to take on your first job?" Naruto asked before looking at the blackette and redhead with a smile to see how eager the both of them were for taking a mission.

Kushina nodded happily, "Yes I really want to see how much better I'm getting and Mikoto-chan feels the same way. This way we can improve on our teamwork seeing as we will be working on it on a more practical manner. This also can help out with our magic abilities too." She answered with a bright smile which Mikoto shared as she was getting really interested about heading out too.

Naruto smiled in return and Haku did the same thing. Both of them were happy for the two women as they could possibly regain their titles they held in the Elemental Nations within Earthland.

Mirajane looked at the paper with interest before reading it out loud.

* * *

Mission Statement

**Rank:** A-class.

**Location:** Aumsville Town.

**Most Convenient Method of Travel:** Train from Magnolia Town Station towards Acela Town. From there, proceed by walk towards Aumsville Town as there are no stations in Aumsville Town.

**Details:** A group of thugs have been holding some of the townspeople hostage. Upon arriving to Aumsville, please head towards the Giovani Center and ask for 'Lilith'.

**Reward:** 425,000 Jewels.

* * *

"It doesn't seem that tough of a mission. Measly thugs won't really pose much threat to either of you so it's an easy enough job." Mirajane said before signing the paper and handing it back to the two kunoichi.

Mikoto and Kushina grinned as they took the paper with thanks and stepped back slightly. Naruto handed them over a wad of bills to cover the train ticket costs as well as extra cash for them to eat or rest along the way if the journey took longer than they originally thought. The two kunoichi thanked him wholeheartedly and got more excited by the second to take on their first mission.

The both of them stood in front of the others in the room, "We'll see you all when we get back!" They exclaimed in unison before rushing out the door leaving behind the others that were waving back at their retreating figures.

"Will they be alright?" Lucy asked as she was concerned for the two of them.

Everyone else smiled, "They'll be fine. Those two will prove to be more than a match for some measly thugs." Naruto explained and Lucy smiled in return and gave him a nod of approval.

* * *

(With Mikoto and Kushina)

* * *

The two kunoichi were rushing in the distance and had left the Guild a few moments ago. They were now circling Magnolia Town where they would catch hold of the train. They looked around for a while before noticing the train station in the corner and they darted towards the area.

Reaching it, they asked the ticket counter when the next train to Acela Town was to leave and were pleased to hear that it wasn't going to leave for another 30 minutes. They happily paid for their tickets and walked towards the train.

Upon entering the train, they sat down in a booth near the back and leaned into their seats.

"So Mikoto-chan do you want to strategize beforehand?" Kushina asked her friend as she formed a slight thinking pose while Mikoto nodded in agreement with her words.

Mikoto looked at her, "Well we know that the thugs have been holding the people hostage so that means they will be cautious in their security. What we can do is sneak in using our ninja capabilities in order to infiltrate the hideout where the townspeople are being held." She explained before looking at her friend who smiled as she was thinking along the same lines.

"**Ladies and gentlemen. We will now be departing for Acela Town. Please stay in your seats as we will be moving shortly. We will arrive at our destination in about 1 hour and 15 minutes.**"

Kushina and Mikoto glanced at each other while they heard the announcement on the train and leaned further into their seats. They had a little over an hour to rest up so they took the chance.

The next stop was going to be where they would walk onwards from so they had to be ready.

* * *

(Back at the bar)

* * *

Naruto and the girls were happily conversing with each other, where Mirajane would have to get up periodically to check up on the customers or return to her counter for a short while. That was when everyone noticed Jiraiya the toad sage walk through the door and headed in their direction.

"Yo! Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed with a wave while looking at his former teacher, to which Jiraiya smiled brightly at the young man and he walked up to the group of people and chuckled.

He sat down in the booth, "Hey everyone!" He said cheerfully making everyone except Lucy confused seeing the toad sage in such a good mood as it wasn't so much of a common occurrence.

"I have some good news." Jiraiya said before looking at the others all of whom simply raised an eyebrow in order for him to start explaining his reasoning.

Jiraiya grinned, "So I have now been given permission to start my spy network…" He told them before taking a short pause and then telling them everything that they needed to know about the talks he was having with his friend. If the operation starts soon, then it would be great for all of Fairy Tail.

If the others were shocked, that would be considered an understatement. The toad sage was actually working on a way to gather information about the Dark Guilds as a number one priority and the owner of Sorcerer's Weekly was actually Jiraiya's friend? Naruto knew about his former sensei's operations and they were really good for gathering information as he had retrieved so much knowledge about the Akatsuki in the past. There was no other joy for the blonde to see his sensei back to his cheery self about the whole deal. Haku had learned all about the spy network from viewing Naruto's past life and she was really impressed. This could really turn things around for Fairy Tail and she was very happy about that. The Strauss sisters and Lucy were really surprised by this news and they knew how helpful it could prove to be for the Guild if the spy network became operational. They all smiled at the toad sage.

"That's great news Jiraiya-san!" Mirajane chirped cheerfully to which the others nodded with a pleased look on their face as what they just heard was really interesting to say the least.

Jiraiya nodded his own head in return before he got serious. He turned to his former apprentice, "Naruto-kun my friend really wants you for the interview. He's helped out so much in the cause of the spy network and I think that it's only fair that you come along gaki. What do you say?" He reasoned with Naruto who just went deep into thought with what he had just heard.

"Uh fine Jiraiya-sensei! Let's go." Naruto said to the toad sage as he reached his decision.

Jiraiya perked up considerably and dragged his former apprentice out the door, who waved goodbye to the girls in the bar who waved back happily with a bright smile.

* * *

(With Naruto and Jiraiya)

* * *

The toad sage and his former apprentice made their way towards the town and came across the magazine building and stepped inside to see Shiho and his camera crew waiting for them.

Shiho went wide-eyed when he saw the rumored man his company was getting so much attention towards was finally here and his friend/sensei had brought him over here to his building. He quickly shook off his thoughts and let the crew members start up with their equipment. Shiho walked forward as the camera had already started filming the interview.

"It's nice to meet you, **The White Flash**. It's an honor." Shiho said with a respectable bow before extending his hand towards the blonde.

Naruto extended his own hand and met Shiho's in a firm handshake, "Please, call me Naruto." He said warmly before separating his hand making the man smile in return.

The owner of Sorcerer's Weekly gestured for Naruto to sit down and that's what he did while the cameras filmed this entire scene from every best angle possible. The main cameraman set up the camera in front of the two men and began filming the main part of the whole video, the interview.

"So Naruto-san, your moniker is now slowly reaching new plateaus and you're being considered as the high time rising start of the Fairy Tail Guild, how do you feel about that?" Shiho questioned the blonde who simply hummed happily for a short while.

Naruto looked at him intently, "Well Shiho-san I am honored to be given such a privilege by the people in Earthland, mostly by my Guild. My moniker isn't something that I accepted to get famous, but to save the people that were in trouble." He answered calmly making everyone around him smile at his words.

Shiho nodded happily, "So Naruto-san how do you feel about having a fan base following in the future?" He asked with a smile not aware of the blonde's reaction towards the question.

Naruto simply groaned at the displeasure of knowing this information. "I understand that it will become unavoidable in the future but here is what I have to say. I do not want to be worshipped. If people look up to me as their role model that is fine but I do not need people thinking like I am a higher power or something. I am a normal person like everyone else so there is no reason to treat me any different." Naruto told the owner of Sorcerer's Weekly honestly and leaned back with a smile.

Everyone grinned at the answer as the young man truly was a humble person to think of it that way. Other mages would usually rush for the chance to see a fan club but Naruto wanted people to respect him for his work, not his image nor to worship him.

"That is really respectable of you Naruto-san, I have to say. Now for our final question, what do you have to say for the people that have started to respect your accomplishments as a mage?" Shiho asked as he leaned forward in anticipation for the answer while the cameramen zoomed in.

Naruto smiled before looking directly into the camera, "Well Shiho-san that is a good question. I just want to say to you all out there that are working hard for their family, I applaud you. I thank the parents that are there for their family, I admire the friends that look out for each other and I respect those that would rather sacrifice themselves than to see anyone get hurt. I have only one lesson for you today and it was taught to me by a really close friend of mine in the past. When your life grants you with someone you can call your precious people, guard them with your life. When you have those people in your life, you can truly become strong." He said before smiling upon recalling the mission in Wave once more. Not matter how hard he could try, that mission truly was one that changed him.

Shiho smiled brightly in return, "That is really interesting that I admire your personality Naruto-san. There simply aren't enough people like you out there. Thank you for coming to the interview and we hope that we can get visited by you for another one in the future. Thanks again.-" He said before getting up and looking directly at the camera, "-You saw it here folks. Today we had **The White Flash** for an interview at the Sorcerer's Weekly and we hope you enjoyed it as much as we did. Thank you!" He finished before smiling at the blonde mage and the cameramen stopped their recording with that.

Shiho walked up to him and shook his hand once more. "I really enjoyed talking to you Naruto-san. That was an amazing interview and thank you for coming here once again." He said to him with a warm smile as to him, this was to be amongst the best interviews he had the pleasure of shooting.

"Same here Shiho-san and you're very welcome. Now I'll leave you to your work. I'll see you later perhaps." Naruto replied kindly before leaving the office and heading back towards the bar.

Jiraiya's facial expressions grew serious when he turned towards Shiho, "Now then Shiho-kun let's talk about those terms we discussed earlier." He said with the same serious look plastered on his face making the man in question bob his head robotically.

"H-Hai Jiraiya-sensei right this way!" Shiho exclaimed before leading his new sensei towards his office.

The toad sage started to giggle perversely and he quickly followed his new apprentice with a bright smile. Thinking of his demands, made him giggle again.

* * *

(Back at the bar)

* * *

The girls were talking to each other when just suddenly, The Ice Princess started to think of something making everyone look at her with concern.

"I swear he might only be using Naruto-kun for-" Haku muttered out loud and the other girls looked at her with confusion when she took a pause. That was when Haku realized what Jiraiya's true intentions were, "THAT PERVERT!" She roared viciously making everyone around her a nervous wreck, considering the fact that the ice user was usually so calm and soft spoken in nature.

"What's wrong Haku-chan?" Mirajane asked Haku, after regaining her composure from the killing intent that had circled around her friend which had made the others grow tense considerably.

Haku was snapped back to reality with the question to which she huffed as her killing intent neutralized. The ice user glared heatedly at the direction of the door and sighed sadly.

"He's probably using Naruto-kun to get with women from that magazine." Haku said before turning towards the other girls whose expressions morphed rapidly from just the thought of the toad sage doing such a thing. Upon realizing that Haku was probably right in her assumptions, they seethed with rage.

Lucy looked seriously for a moment, "Perverted old man." She mumbled under her breath to which the others gave a nod of approval for the comment.

* * *

(With Mikoto and Kushina)

* * *

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at Acela Town. Please check your belongings before stepping off the train. Thank you for travelling with us and we hope to see you again!**" Spoke the announcer through the speakers on the train.

Upon hearing the announcement, the two kunoichi woke up and quickly made their way off the train towards the terminal. They rushed out of the terminal itself and asked for directions towards Aumsville Town, the place they were designated to go to for their mission statement.

After getting the information required, the two women applied chakra to their legs and ran into the distance where they would find the town they were looking for.

On the way there, both of them noticed a familiar face walking towards them which made them stop dead in their tracks, it was Erza Scarlet, a fellow mage of Fairy Tail.

"Hey Erza-chan!" Mikoto chirped while looking at the approaching mage who blinked a few times before smiling brightly at the both of them.

"Hey Mikoto-chan and Kushina-chan!" Erza exclaimed happily with her smile still intact. She looked at them intently, "So what are you two doing here?" She questioned them as it was making her curious to see them so far away from the Guild.

Mikoto and Kushina smiled before telling her about the mission they were going to head off to.

Erza listened on in interest before she added her own words into the conversation. "I am just coming back from a night stay at a hotel as I was finished with my mission the next before. How about I tag along with you two? I have nothing better to do at the Guild currently." She explained as she was really intrigued with the two kunoichi's strength during the exhibition match and wanted to observe them further in the strange skills they both had.

The two in question grinned at her words and nodded in agreement. Erza smiled in return and the now group of three, rushed into the distance where they would find Aumsville Town and save the people that were being held captive by the thugs.

It didn't take them that long to reach their destination as they were moving at a fast pace. Erza was surprised at how much stamina the other two women had as she was having a hard time keeping up with them and she was an official S-class mage. Upon overviewing Aumsville Town, the place was relatively calm if it wasn't for the mission, they could have rather enjoyed spending time here.

On the left side of the town, was a rather large river that people could use to catch fish or just to hang out by the park right next to it. The right side of the town was rocky hill like areas for people to hike or just to add to the scenic beauty of the place. In the center stood a large square shaped marble foundation labelled 'Giovanni Center' and surrounding the building were small houses, shops and moderate sized structures.

Seeing as the building in the center was what they were looking for, they rushed inside to get a hold of their client to see what was going on with the hostages and whatnot. Upon entering the main door, they noticed that there was an elderly woman by the counter and slowly made their way to approach her.

"Hi there we are looking for someone named Lilith as we were requested for a mission." Kushina said calmly to which the woman at the counter smiled brightly and quickly led them towards an office where the client would be currently situated inside. Reaching the office, the woman knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came a voice from the inside to which the woman stepped back and walked away from the group before wishing them good luck for their mission.

Erza opened the door and the other two behind her walked inside and stood before a young woman. She had long rich blonde hair tied neatly in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a modern black colored dress with black high heels.

"Please sit down." She stated as she pointed to the chairs while looking at the newcomers before sitting down on her chair herself.

The three mages did as they were told when Mikoto looked at her, "Lilith-san can you explain the details of our mission? We only read just a minor detail on the mission statement so we need information on if you or any of the other townspeople have received any calls on the demands they want or if you know where the people are held up already." She explained while the other two girls could do nothing but nod in agreement as it was exactly what they would have asked the client.

"Sadly we haven't received any information on where the people are. There have been no demands as of yet and we have been trying to find out more but we turn back empty-handed. These are good people and I really hate what is happening in Aumsville Town as it was such a peaceful place to live in. That was before this situation came to pass and now we are quite afraid for our fellow townspeople." Lilith replied before frowning deeply as a few tears escaped her eyes at the recollection of the incident.

The three mages seethed in rage as they were really starting to hate the ones that caused so much pain towards the townspeople. They would stop them at any costs.

Kushina smiled softly while looking at Lilith, "Do not worry anymore Lilith-san, we'll be here to save your people and we'll give it everything we have. Rest assured on that." She told her reassuringly which cheered her up at that and nod eagerly.

"Come on let's see what's going on around here." Mikoto voiced before looking at her best friend and fellow mage intently.

Both redheads nodded and rushed out the door along with the blackette to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

The blonde walked outside of the interview and was now passing by the streets where the men were looking at him in awe, while the women were just ogling him like a piece of meat. He sighed and continued his walk into the Guild when he noticed a rather strange person standing in the distance.

The man wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. He had a dark green strap going across his body which were holding staves.

What intrigued Naruto the most was the fact that everyone that was near the mystery man immediately drifted to sleep. Upon seeing this, the blonde slowly made his way towards the man.

"Yo! How's it going?" Naruto chirped innocently trying to test the man's patience and he smirked when he observed the look of disbelief on the man's face.

Even though the forehead protector didn't show his facial expressions, Naruto could physically sense the way that the man was reacting and he chuckled at the sight of it.

He looked at Naruto intently, "H-How are you not affected by my magic!?" He asked in a surprisingly loud voice as he was still trying to find out how the blonde was still standing in his presence.

"What magic?-" Naruto asked innocently while mentally smirking at the man. He continued, "-Anyways I'd better get going…" He said before turning his hand over as for the man to introduce himself.

The man shook his head rapidly, "Forget it. Oh and my name is Mystogan." He told him before looking at the blonde man intently.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Well see ya Mystogan-san! Oh and your magic's a bit rusty!" Naruto exclaimed before smirking and heading off into the distance, leaving behind a sputtering Mystogan.

'_So he's __**The White Flash**__ that everyone's been talking about huh? Interesting._' Mystogan thought to himself before heading into the opposite direction.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

"Alright Shiho-kun now that our terms are written, let's go towards the place you wanted me to see for your connections in establishing the spy network." Jiraiya said to his new apprentice who smiled brightly and gave him a happy nod of approval.

Shiho walked up with a bag and he presented it to the toad sage. "We'll be gone for the night as we will have to get to the train station to head over to Seto Town. Upon reaching there, we'll talk to the people I know so we'll get a chance to set up the spy network. Let's be on with it then Jiraiya-sama." He said to his new sensei, which he had a fun time just thinking about.

Jiraiya agreed with Shiho's words and the two of them left the office and headed towards the train station. They paid for their train tickets for the journey for Seto Town and entered the terminal. After grabbing some snacks for the way there, the two of them stepped into the train and sat down in a booth by the left side of the back. They waited for the conductor to show up and got their tickets stamped.

The toad sage and his friend now leaned back in their seats and began talking to each other for a good while. They had a lot of work to do but they knew that they would give it their all to establish the one thing that was lacking in the Guilds, a proper method of information gathering.

"**Ladies and gentlemen. We will now be departing for Seto Town. Please stay in your seats as we will be moving shortly. We will arrive at our destination in about 3 hours and 25 minutes.**" Came the announcement from the speakers in the train.

Jiraiya and Shiho looked at each other with a smile before leaning into their seats further and drifting off to sleep. There was no reason for them to stay awake for all that time.

* * *

(Back to Aumsville Town)

* * *

The three mages of Fairy Tail were rushing at every hidden spot they could find but didn't find any leads. They were now at the center of town looking around sadly thinking of a way to locate the prisoners.

"So I hear that Naruto-san's accomplishments have reached far already. I saw the news and I must say that it is quite impressive to see." Erza commented before looking at the two kunoichi.

Erza was really surprised when she heard it but at the same time, didn't take long accepting the fact. She saw just how powerful Naruto was when he defeated Laxus but when she heard that he took on Emberverns, the Embervern leader and Fiery Vulcans all in the same mission, she paled at the thought of it. That was not something a regular mage could do and knew that Naruto was still holding back his power which was really getting her curious about the man's true strength. She felt drawn to him for some reason but didn't pay much attention to it.

Mikoto smiled, "Well that's Naruto-kun for you!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yep! Naruto-kun is only going to become a stronger mage in time." Kushina added with a bright smile.

Now Erza paled further at the thought of the blonde getting stronger. Why it bothered her when the two other women called Naruto with that suffix didn't make sense to her. She simply nodded with a smile of her own before all three of them felt something ominous in the air.

"**DIE!**" Was heard before a large blast was aimed towards the three mages and were sent back flying.

They got up to see what was going on and Erza's eyes widened to see their attacker, "Demon." She growled before glaring in the direction the blast came from.

Mikoto and Kushina turned around immediately and their eyes narrowed. "Isn't that a human, Erza-chan? Why are you referring him to be a demon?" Mikoto questioned the mage while Kushina could do only but nod at her friend's words as this was getting confusing.

Erza shook her head quickly, "No that is not a human! That is a demon possessing the body of a man after killing him. That is what is happening. The townspeople here must have thought it was a group of measly thugs while in reality, there were demons possessing their targets and using them to do their dirty work. Why demons are using these men to kidnap the townspeople is something I don't get." She answered while fuming at the turn of events. This changes things considerably.

"Do we have to kill them?" Kushina asked before looking at her fellow redhead intently. Mikoto was on the same page as her friend so she also took a quick glance at Erza.

Both kunoichi remembered that killing was frowned upon in Fairy Tail. However these demons were possessing the humans and thus killing them would be like killing the men they possessed. The troublesome part was that the man being possessed were supposedly dead.

"Yes we will have to." Erza sighed deeply before continuing, "I was on this mission in the past where a demon possessed someone and I took it down but spared its life considering the fact that I thought the human inside was still alive. That was when I realized that those demons actually kill the men they possess so that the humanity within the man's soul doesn't interfere with anything." She finished and frowned deeply upon having to remember that mission. Erza didn't like killing at all and felt really bad about killing those demons but then realized that it was necessary and sadly had to accept that fact.

The two kunoichi were wide-eyed but understood the redhead's point of view in leaving the possessed man alive. However now they couldn't have to worry about that having to killing or not anymore seeing as the demons have been kidnapped so many people in the town and they would not stand by that.

"I see him!" Kushina yelled as she pointed her finger at the shadowy figure in the distance.

"Let's be off!" Mikoto shouted before rushing into that direction and the other two were behind her.

The three mages looked around in confusion as to where the demon was vanished off to until they felt that same ominous aura in the distance and rushed towards it. In the center of an abandoned building, there was a low staircase underneath on the outskirt of the town which all three mages facepalmed as they hadn't even checked this area as of yet. They rushed downstairs and kicked the door wide open and that is when they realized that they were in the right direction.

"Please help us!"

"I want my mommy!"

"Get us out of here!"

Came the cries of everyone inside. Erza, Mikoto and Kushina quickly rushed forward and broke the chains that were keeping the people in this horrible place tied up.

Kushina turned her attention towards her fellow mages, "Let's get them out of his hell hole!" She yelled before grabbing hold of a few children and darting upstairs and the others followed suit.

They all brought everyone upstairs and outside of the building and were on their way to leading them to the Giovani Center so they could be safe when they saw a group of people standing there. There were almost 20 of them and they were all glaring at the mages with disgust. On the sidelines were the townspeople that had gathered to see what was going on and that made the mages even more on edge considering the fact that the demons were there to annihilate the people and take over their bodies.

"Erza-chan you take these people that we saved and towards the ones that are standing over there. Kushina-chan and I will take care of the situation here." Mikoto said before turning towards her best friend who gave her a nod of approval and got in her stance.

Erza's eyes widened, "Y-You can't be serious! There are too many of them for just the two of you. These man are possessed by demons which mean that they have the abilities of them now. Think about it!" She yelled trying to reason with the two kunoichi but her efforts proved to be pointless.

Kushina looked at Erza intently, "Mikoto-chan is right. Now go Erza-chan! We got it covered!" She shouted and her fellow redhead nodded hesitantly at what she was hearing.

'_I hope you two know what you are doing. Well I better play my part in this._' Erza thought to herself before quickly grabbing hold of the few children that were present, "Let's go guys!" She exclaimed to the others that were held captive who nodded quickly and followed the mage into the distance where the other townspeople were watching the scene unfold.

"Ready?" Mikoto asked her friend.

"Let's do this!" Kushina yelled.

The both of them charged into the direction of their enemies.

* * *

(With Mikoto)

* * *

The blackette was glaring at the possessed people while running through hand signs rapidly. She took a short break before yelling, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" and sent flames towards the enemies which they took full on and were blown into the flames, leaving 12 of her foes left.

Mikoto charged at the others before shouting, "**Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Jutsu!**" which sent waves of lightning at the possessed men as it immobilized them completely.

She smirked before running through another sequence of hand signs, "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" which launched flames from her mouth forming a shape of a dragon and completely burning the men alive.

"This part is over. Let's see how Kushina-chan is doing." She whispered to herself before heading in the direction of her friend.

* * *

(With Kushina)

* * *

The redhead was rushing towards her opponents before rapidly running through hand signs, "**Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!**" She roared as water quickly formed and was sent charging at the enemy head on as they were all sent flying back.

"**Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Jutsu!**" Kushina shouted while running at the possessed men once again and sending a wave of lightning at them, immobilizing them while electrocuting them simultaneously.

Kushina grinned as she formed her final move, rapidly changing hand signs before screaming, "**Water Style: Water Phoenix Jutsu!**" as water rushed out her mouth and took the form of a phoenix and completely annihilated the possessed men.

"Well I think that takes care of that." She said to herself before looking around her surroundings.

* * *

(With the two kunoichi)

* * *

Mikoto arrived to where her friend, "Kushina-chan its good we defeated them all but we aren't done yet." She said before turning to the direction of the ominous aura that was heading their way.

Kushina nodded and got into her stance once again as she felt the same aura approaching.

Looking towards the distance, they could see one last man walking forward but this man was not just possessed, he was actually a demon himself.

"**You took down my weaker minions and that is astonishing however I am your death!**" He roared while looking at the blackette and redhead before black aura encased him and 20 other possessed men appeared in the distance.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**"

Kushina and Mikoto quickly grabbed hold of their swords and didn't even respond to the threat of the demon as they went charging at the newcomers in a blur of red and black. One by one, each of the possessed men fell to the ground as Kushina and Mikoto kept up impaling the enemies with their swords.

"**WHAT!**" The demon yelled while he was still in shock to see this happening.

The two kunoichi were still not done as they turned towards the demon himself, "Your end is here." They yelled in unison before they started to gather magical energy within themselves.

They looked at each other and Mikoto asked, "Combination style?" with a smirk to which Kushina gave a smirk of her own and nodded in the affirmative.

They quickly stood side by side and yelled in unison.

"**Inferno Magic: Flames of the Forgotten!**"

"**Whirlpool Magic: Waves of Destruction!**"

The attacks came rushing forward at the demon and attacked head on, "**AHH!**" The demon screamed in agony as the attacks were evaporating him as the flames burned his body while the water neutralized the attack and hissed upon contact.

The demon kept screeching as the attack kept hitting him at full force until it stopped and the demon dropped lifeless on the floor.

"It's finally over." Kushina said to her friend with a smile.

Mikoto turned to her friend with the same smile, "Yep! Now let's head back!" She chirped and the two ran towards the area where the other townspeople were situated at.

Both kunoichi thought that the demon they just had to fight was pretty weak. That was only because of the fact that in the Elemental Nations, both of them knew of only the bijuu and the opponents they had to face didn't really prove anything to them.

* * *

(On the sidelines)

* * *

The townspeople were left speechless at the display they had just witnessed.

"Damn that was really something alright." Erza muttered to herself as she was still shocked at the brutal attacks and what shocked her the most was this new magic style that her fellow mages had.

The redhead mage really wanted to find a way to save the possessed men but the fact that those worthless killed their targets before taking control of their bodies left no mage the chance. It was always hard killing but it had to be done, otherwise the townspeople would have never known peace.

Mikoto and Kushina appeared and everyone started chanting.

"YOU TWO WERE AWESOME!"

"Wow that was amazing!"

"Thank you for saving us!"

The two kunoichi smiled brightly as they happily waved the people off and turned their attention towards their fellow mage who smiled at them. They all sighed in relief to see families getting together again as the ones who were kidnapped were crying their eyes out seeing them right now. It was simply a heartwarming moment for everyone to witness.

Lilith was amongst the ones present in the crowd, "Shall we go back?" She asked the mages who nodded with a smile and everyone followed the client back to the center of the town.

* * *

(Back at bar)

* * *

Naruto walked into the establishment where he saw Haku and Mirajane eating in a booth by the counter. He approached them with a bright smile.

"Hey you two!" He said as he looked over at them.

The girls immediately perked up at the voice and looked up to see Naruto, "Hey Naruto-kun!" Haku exclaimed happily while Mirajane was still eating so she just waved her hands as a greeting.

Naruto chuckled and seated himself while looking at the two in amusement. They poured him a drink from a jug they had on the table and he graciously took it and leaned back in his seat.

"So Naruto-kun how did the interview go?" Haku asked him while eyeing him curiously while Mirajane bobbed her head along as we wanted to know as well.

Naruto smiled, "It went well. They just asked me a few questions here and there about how I was feeling about the moniker and few more things." He answered making both girls smile in return.

Naruto then noticed something was amiss, "Where did Lisanna-san and Lucy-san head off to?" He asked while turning around slightly.

"Lisanna-chan and Lucy-chan are gone for a mission with Natsu and Gray. They stopped by earlier and the girls tagged along. They should be back by nightfall most probably." Mirajane answered before smiling to which Naruto nodded back with a smile of his own.

Naruto turned his attention towards Haku, "So Haku-chan did you practice your magic style?" He asked her while Mirajane was confused as to what he was talking about.

Haku shook her head, "No I didn't Naruto-kun but I will start from tomorrow most probably. I am interested in learning more spells for it because it is a rather nice style to have." She answered with a smile which got Mirajane even more intrigued by what her friend was speaking of.

"I understand Haku-chan and I agree with your words completely." Naruto told her while leaning back in his seat.

Naruto new that the ice user was always one that didn't like to fight much and was more peaceful in nature and he was totally fine with that. That was the reason why he was drawn to her during the mission to Wave Country. The girl really had heart and had taught him the life lesson that he up to this day continues to follow without a second glance.

Haku smiled brightly at the blonde as she knew that he understood her reasoning.

"So Mirajane-san where is Erza-san?" Naruto asked the silverette as it has been over two days since he last saw the redhead mage around in the Guild.

Mirajane hummed before saying, "Erza-chan should have been back here but maybe the mission she took proved to be more tedious than she predicted? Well she'll be back soon I suppose."

Naruto and Haku nodded and then proceeded with talking with each other for a good while. Mirajane would assist some customers that would show up and the two ninjas would help her out from time to time as well. It was going to be time to close up the bar soon anyways.

* * *

(Back to Aumsville Town)

* * *

The mages were at the town square currently where everyone was still present as they really wanted to thank the three women for saving them from those demons. They were reunited with their loved ones that were held captive and they all had the three mages to thank for it all.

"I don't know how to thank you all for helping the people of Aumsville Town." Lilith said as her eyes watered slightly at the sight of her fellow townspeople. She realized now that calling the mages from Fairy Tail was the best decision that she ever made and was only going to consider calling the mages from that Guild from now on.

Mikoto smiled, "It's not a problem. We were happy to do this for the townspeople." She said warmly and her two fellow Guild mates nodded with a bright smile as well. She had the best time reevaluating her skills in the ninja arts and her magic, along with her teamwork with Kushina was coming along rather nicely.

Lilith shook her head, "Please, you all have to stay for a night before leaving the town. It's the least we can do." She responded in a pleading tone and the townspeople cheered on in agreement.

"Um… we should really be heading back soon." Kushina countered trying not to impose but couldn't help but agree that it was getting late and staying actually wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"WE INSIST!" Came the shouts of the townspeople as they didn't want their saviors to leave without having a good night's rest.

The mages scratched the back of their heads before chuckling sheepishly, "Alright we'll stay." They conceded in unison to which the people around them were shouting in victory. The townspeople started to gather around the mages and one by one, they personally thanked them for helping out with the problem. After everyone started to slowly retire to their homes, Lilith approached the three mages.

"I'll show you three to your rooms." Lilith told them to which they nodded and followed the client into a hotel that was near the Giovanni Center.

They reached the inside and smiled as they stood before three rooms. Lilith waved at them and then left the complex where the three were left standing.

"Good night you guys. We'll be heading out first thing in the morning." Erza told them before yawning slightly and opening the door to her room and walking inside.

The others nodded and entered their own rooms where they could sleep for the night before returning to Fairy Tail.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

Naruto, Mirajane and Haku walked through town until they reached the home. They stepped in with a smile and Haku immediately went and got everyone some beverages to drink, while the blonde and silverette sat down in the lounge. Haku brought the drinks and placed them on the coffee table.

"So Mira-chan do you want to train with me tomorrow?" Haku asked her friend.

Mirajane blinked before smiling brightly, "Sounds good to me Haku-chan!" She exclaimed and then picked up the drink in front of her and happily gulped it down.

"I can watch over the training tomorrow before leaving for another mission if you'd like." Naruto offered as he was interested in seeing how the kunoichi would fare in her magic art seeing as she didn't practice much.

Haku nodded her head eagerly as she wanted nothing more than the blonde to help her out.

Mirajane was rather interested in seeing her friend's strength. Even though she could be considered to be stronger than most but she knew better than to underestimate anyone. Haku was strong and the silverette could feel it but like her, she would rather prefer to relax than to fight all the time.

The three of them started to talk to each other happily before looking at the time and went wide-eyed.

"It's getting late now and I'd better get to bed now." Naruto said before getting up from his seat and the two girls followed suit.

Mirajane smiled, "I'll be going as well. See you both tomorrow. Goodnight!" She exclaimed before waving at the two of them and heading towards the hallway.

Naruto waved back before walking upstairs while Haku went to see off her friend at the door. The Ice Princess smiled as she saw Mirajane's retreating figure and walked upstairs to get a nice rest as well.

The blonde himself was in bed now before he was slowly being called into his mindscape.

* * *

(In the mindscape)

* * *

The bright light dissipated within the mindscape where Naruto appeared with a smile on his face. The blonde looked around for his sensei but he was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly a gust of wind formed in front of him and landed the leader of White Dragons, Timaeus.

"**Hey Naruto are you ready**?" Timaeus asked his apprentice.

Naruto looked at him with a smile, "I was born ready sensei." He answered before getting into his stance to which Timaeus chuckled before getting into a stance of his own.

"**Good to hear Naruto, now show me how much you've progressed!**" Timaeus roared.

Naruto blinked before charging at his sensei for another two weeks of training inside the mindscape.

* * *

(Outside Magnolia Town)

* * *

A lone shadow looked down at the town with a menacing smile before chuckling darkly.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that's that folks! How'd you like the chapter? Reviews people! What do you think is going to happen in the next one!? :D**

**This chapter didn't contain much action. The reason why I'm progressing so slowly is because I wanna give each character ample time to have been trained before going on mission of a higher calibre, with the exception of Naruto.**

**As the chapter stated, Naruto will not utilize his Hurricane Magic until he has mastered his White Dragon Slayer Magic. This is because I want him to focus on one thing before focusing on another. It also balances his abilities out, as he won't have to focus on training his already mastered magic before shifting on. Another reason for having the chapters go a little slow is because I am viewing them as per the Fairy Tail universe would itself. Until they are completely comfortable with their surroundings, a time-skip will not be necessary. As for the training in the mindscape that Naruto is receiving, these scenes will hold relevance in the future.**

**Mikoto's and Haku's feelings for Naruto have been increasing at a steady pace, while Kushina is still trying to find herself before moving in. Mirajane is on the same page as Kushina. Naruto having feelings for the girls is one thing, having him realize it is another. He could not act upon these feelings, because he doesn't want to choose between them, and wouldn't have to if he finds a good enough reason to establish a clan status into Fairy Tail.**

**Final Note: Just because Naruto was made famous using the Hiraishin, doesn't mean that "The White Flash" will be his only moniker. He is NOT in the shadow of his father. He will get famous in his own ways in time.**

**Prepare yourselves for the next chapter! It'll be full of action I can assure you! :D**

**Peace,**

**Egyptian God Phoenix**


	15. Phantom Lord

**Alright my good people, this is the 15****th**** chapter of the story and I am proud to say, it is also the lengthiest chapter I have written, with over 21,000+ words. Thank you for the reviews and the support! Please read the Author's Notes as it will be ****really**** important. Now let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Naruto woke up from his mindscape as morning finally struck in the household. The blonde didn't know why but he could feel this uneasy sense of dread from a mile away and didn't know why he was feeling this way. Getting out of bed and taking a shower to get ready for the day, Naruto stepped downstairs to see Haku walking towards the dining room.

"Good morning Haku-chan." Naruto said while walking towards her.

Haku turned around with a smile, "Good morning to you too Naruto-kun!" She answered cheerfully and began setting the plates for the breakfast she just made.

Naruto helped out with setting everything up for the table so they could start eating. He didn't know why his mind was telling him that something was wrong but he quickly shook the thoughts away and began eating the food that The Ice Princess had made. After cleaning up, they both sat down in the lounge but Naruto got the feeling again and he couldn't take it.

"Haku-chan let's go to the Guild. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling something is wrong." Naruto said seriously before looking at Haku.

Haku nodded quickly, not wanting to judge Naruto's intuition and quickly made way towards the door. They both rushed towards the Guild where they saw pillars of iron pierced through the Guild walls.

"Let's hurry!" Naruto yelled before rushing towards the Guild which Haku quickly following suit.

The two raced towards the entrance of the Guild and saw that it was destroyed which made their eyes widen. "What in the hell happened?" Naruto asked with rage in his voice while Haku was looking with horror at the sight of the place that was like their home, the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Phantom." Came a depressed voice from behind the duo which made them turn around to see that it was Mirajane Strauss talking to them.

"Phantom?" Naruto questioned as he had heard that name in the past but didn't really pay much attention to it back then. Now however, he was ready to hear about what happened to the Guild and what this Phantom had done to Fairy Tail.

Mirajane looked sadly at him, "It is considered one of the most powerful Guilds in Earthland. The Phantom Lord Guild is run by the one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jose Porla." She answered with a lone tear escaping her eye making the others around her frown.

Haku turned towards her friend, "Then why did they attack Fairy Tail?" She asked as she didn't know what to make of this situation.

"They were our rivals. In the past, Phantom Lord was the strongest Guild of Fiore but then Fairy Tail's strength rose because of Erza-chan, myself, Laxus, Gildarts and now you guys. Maybe it's because they had enough competing with us that they are doing this." Mirajane tried to explain but she didn't really know what had happened to upset the Phantom Lord members so much to do such a horrible thing.

Naruto frowned before looking at her, "No that is not the only reason. I will investigate this and I will bring those fools that caused us so much pain to justice." He declared while leaking small amounts of killing intent making everyone around him nervous.

"Gaki! What happened here!?" Came a voice behind the group and they turned to see it was Jiraiya and Shiho.

Jiraiya walked forward, "Well gaki what happened?" He asked in a softer voice while looking at the enraged face of his former apprentice. He just came back with Shiho from Seto Town to create their client base for the spy network and now the toad sage didn't know what to make of the destroyed Guild.

Naruto sighed sadly before explaining everything that Mirajane had told him about the Phantom Lord Guild and what they did to Fairy Tail and the toad sage fumed at what he heard.

"Those good for nothing fools!" Jiraiya yelled as he was furious at the way that Guild entered Fairy Tail and destroyed their walls. It wasn't right and someone needed to take the necessary steps.

Shiho was tense in the background but didn't say anything as it wasn't his place, considering the fact that he wasn't a mage.

Naruto turned to him with a serious expression, "What I don't get is why I didn't sense any of this happening last night! I should been awake so what happened!?" He said in complete anger at the thought of being asleep while all of this horror occurred.

Even without his **Sage Mode**, Naruto could sense negative energy all around him which he figured was a perk from Kurama or it was just that he was a gifted sensory ninja. Nonetheless, he didn't get any readings on what happened during the night and it was irritating him greatly.

Jiraiya sighed as he knew that this would be coming. "Listen Naruto-kun. You didn't feel anything going on because during your sleep, you have a white aura emitting from your body. I tried waking you up a few days ago when we had breakfast ready but the barrier that was formed around your being, pushed me away and it didn't clear until sunlight emitted your room. Maybe it is because of _that_?" He explained while not giving away the true meaning of the white aura to the others standing there.

Haku understood what Jiraiya was talking about because Naruto had told her and the others about his training with Timaeus the leader of White Dragons. Mirajane was confused but didn't really question about the matter seeing as it wasn't her place to ask unless Naruto would tell her himself.

Naruto went wide eyed. '_So it means while I am asleep and in the mindscape, the magic art encases me in a barrier so I cannot get harmed but also to keep me from getting up until morning. That is helpful but at the same time, the Guild got struck down_.' He thought to himself before looking at the others that were observing him with concern.

He was about to wave off their worries when he noticed Erza, Mikoto and Kushina walking towards the group. When they approached them, the three mages' looked in horror at what happened to their precious Guild and turned to the others for an explanation. Mirajane and Haku explained what happened this time and their anger only grew further.

"Phantom…" They growled in unison at what they just heard.

The three mages had just returned from Aumsville Town from resting up and they were furious to see this happened to their Guild in the night that they weren't present. This was wrong on so many levels and they didn't really know what more to do than clench their fists in anger at the scene.

After they all regained their composure they walked downstairs of the destroyed Guild towards the basement where Mirajane told Naruto and the others that it was used as a storage area. There they saw their fellow Guild members, along with the Master who was drinking like everything was alright.

"Master do you not see the destruction? When are we going to strike?" Naruto questioned the leader of Fairy Tail with concern as the old man was acting like what happened was normal.

Makarov looked at him with a smile, "We'll take work requests to rebuild the Guild so it is not problem." He answered but that didn't satisfy anyone one bit. They were all stunned for words from seeing the Master so lax in this time of stress. Their Guild was attacked and something needed to be done.

Naruto shook his head. "No Master they destroyed our Guild. Why are we not doing anything?" He questioned further as this situation was getting infuriating and everyone nodded in consent.

"We cannot do anything but listen to the Master, Naruto-san. The magic council has forbidden Legal Guilds from having guild wars with each other. That's just the way it is." Erza spoke from behind him before sighing sadly at what happened.

Naruto huffed as this was really getting annoying. The Phantom Lord Guild struck their Guild and now they can't do anything in retribution? That council really knows how to set their damn rules.

"MIRA-NEE!" Shouted a crying Lisanna downstairs towards the group to which everyone went wide-eyed.

Mirajane turned around and asked, "What happened Lisanna-chan?" with a frown on her face. She didn't like seeing her sister in any sort of pain and this was really troubling her right now.

"L-Levy-chan, Droy, Jet! They… they're…" Lisanna couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down crying to which Mirajane hug her tightly and wipe away her tears.

Before anyone could react, Lisanna quickly dragged Mirajane and headed out of the basement. Seeing as no one else wanted to miss out on what was going on with the youngest Strauss sibling, rushing upstairs as well. They ran after the two silverettes until they reached a park, where Lucy, Gray and Happy were standing with a horrified look while Natsu was slamming his fists in the ground. Everyone grew confused as to why their guild members were acting this way until they moved closer, their eyes widened at what they were witnessing.

It was Jet, Droy and Levy pinned to a tree, with a strange marking on their torsos.

"Phantom…" Erza growled while clenching her fists upon realizing who was responsible for doing this to her fellow guild members. Mirajane's eyes started to shadow as she could feel her demon form screaming for vengeance.

The ninja squad was shocked at what they heard. Mikoto and Kushina were thinking about unsealing their swords and really making their monikers of the Red and Black Deaths become a known reality in Earthland. Jiraiya was angry, but he was a trained veteran who understood strategy very well, so he kept relatively calm.

"This has gone too far!" Naruto shouted as he had enough sitting around doing nothing. Killing intent began to swirl around him, making breathing difficult for the others nearby.

It was then they felt a very peculiar and powerful magical signature behind the group, and they looked back to see Makarov making his way toward the scene. The master's face was void of emotions as his eyes remained glued to the broken forms of the three pinned mages. Makarov was wearing his Wizard Saint jacket as his magical aura flared showing that the master could accept no more.

"I agree Naruto-san." Makarov said as he walked up to where the three mages were pinned and then turned around. "It's one thing to see the Guild destroyed, but to harm my children is unacceptable!-" He paused to see everyone looking at him intently, "-I hereby declare **WAR!**" Makarov roared at the top of his lungs making everyone around him cheer in agreement.

Naruto and the others quickly got to work as they were going to have a difficult task ahead. They packed their things for the war as it was going to be tough for Phantom to survive; Naruto had already declared that to himself. Levy, Jet and Droy were moved to hospital nearby. The tree young mages were severely beaten and had multiple fractures throughout their bodies. Porlyuscia was able to heal them back to an ideal state and they were slowly recuperating in a deep slumber. Haku, Lucy and Lisanna stayed behind to see through their treatment. It was just then that Naruto appeared in front of the three girls with a neutral expression.

"Here Haku-chan, in case of any emergency, just focus your chakra and throw this on the ground and I'll be there in a flash." He said to Haku before handing her the Hiraishin kunai. Haku now understood what Naruto was talking about, having seen his past life and observing the move up close. Smiling in response, she nodded in thanks.

Naruto smiled in return before stepping back and rushing away in the distance towards the entrance of Fairy Tail. He saw everyone except for a select few, ready for combat so he charged forward with the other Guild members towards Oak Town, where the Phantom Lord Guild was situated.

The group of Fairy Tail members consisted of: _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Jiraiya, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Master Makarov, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Loke, Natsu Dragneel, Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Alzack, Bisca, and Elfman Strauss._

* * *

(Phantom Lord Guild Building)

* * *

"Ha Gajeel sure made a fool of those Fairies!" a mage shouted as he drowned down his beer.

"Serves them right." The mages friend responded with a smirk on his face.

The man in question turned towards the group with a dangerous look on his face, making them quake in fear. "Those losers were weak," He said smugly and sat down on the bench before everyone heard a loud crash and turned to see that the wall of their guild hall get destroyed.

"IT'S ON!" Natsu roared as he lowered his fist and rushed inside the building as his magic flared. Everyone behind him readied their magic as they prepared for battle.

"F-FAIRY TAIL!" A man near the bar shrieked in fear while the others around him immediately tensed. Gajeel remained relatively calm at the turn of events and simply jumped up to the plank of wood above, without anyone noticing his absence.

"Let's take these Fairies!"

"BRING IT!"

"Destroy them!"

The people of the Phantom Lord Guild yelled after regaining their composure and steadied their fists as they charged at the invading members of Fairy Tail.

Makarov walked over before yelling, "**Titan!**" as magical energy flowed through his body and the Master's body started to transform as he grew to gigantic proportions. He then launched a hard punch at the charging opponents sending them flying in the distance.

The ninja squad were speechless at this transformation as they had never seen Makarov performing magic ever since they got to Fairy Tail and were shocked to the core. Regaining their composure, the group quickly made way towards their enemies and charged right at them.

Cana pulled out a deck of cards before drawing on a select few, "**Card Magic: Shuriken Cards!**" the card mage screamed before throwing multiple cards as projectiles at the enemy Guild members. Some enemies took the attack head on while Cana continued on the assault at the members left standing.

Gray came running at the enemies as he gather magical energy inside him and yelled, "**Ice-Make: Lance!**" as ice formed the shape of a lance and launched it at the group of people in front of him. The members that were struck howled in pain as they were sent flying into a nearby wall. Gray channeled ice to his fist before jumping further into the fray.

"**Ring Magic: Twister!**" Loke called out as a powerful storm and sent the enemy mages flying in a circular motion. Seeing as his magic worked its course, he jumped in to engage the enemy in hand to hand combat.

Alzack jumped in mid-air before shouting, "**Guns Magic: Spark Shot!**" as he began shooting multiple enemies at once with one of the guns in his hands. Avoiding a blow to the head, he twisted on his heel before smacking the assailant with the grip of his weapon.

"**Requip: The Gunner!**" Bisca yelled as a light enveloped her hands. After the light dimmed, a long rifle appeared in her hands as she jumped to the back and lined up her shots, "**Guns Magic: Homing Shot!**" She exclaimed, as her shots rained true among the members of Phantom Lord.

"**Purple Flare: Purple Net!**" Macao roared as fire erupted from his hands and uses it to ensnare groups of people around him. The Purple Flare user smirked at their struggling forms before he scowled and continued his assault.

Wakaba followed Macao's lead by shouting, "**Smoke Magic: Smoke Crush!**" as pink smoke shot from his pipe with enough force to knock out the people in Macao's net. The brown haired mage continued his magic assault as he worked in sync with his friend Macao.

Mikoto quickly began to run through hand signs before screaming, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" as fireballs came launching out her mouth aimed at the enemies. Following up on her attack, she began to engage in close combat.

"**Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu!**" Kushina yelled as she completed her hand signs before a torrent of water exploded from her mouth and towards her opponents and knocked them out cold. Seeing as her jutsu did the trick, she steadied her fists and prepared for hand to hand combat.

"**Requip: The Knight!**" Erza cried as she summoned a sword before she went charging at her enemies.

"AAARGGHH!" The enemies screamed as slowly one by one, each of them fell to the ground in excruciating pain to the point where there were no more Phantom Lord members in fighting condition, much to the delight of the Fairy Tail members.

Naruto, Jiraiya and Makarov stood off to the side as they observed the fight, as they didn't find it necessary to interfere, before they heard, "WEAK!" being yelled out from a man who dropped from above the first floor and glared at the Fairy Tail mages heatedly.

The man was Gajeel Redfox the S-class mage of the Phantom Lord Guild, a young man with long spiky black hair slicked back revealing his forehead. He had on a ragged black sleeveless tunic with studded edges and beige pants tucked inside studded black boots.

Elfman stood up first and engaged the man, "If you are a man then prove it!" Elfman roared before calling out, "**Beast Arm: Reptile!**" as his arm began to transform into that of a reptile with claws and punched Gajeel in the face.

Gajeel got sent back upon contact, but rose back up showing that the punch didn't really faze him, much to Elfman's confusion. "**Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Dragon's Club!**" Gajeel yelled as his hand transformed into steel before sending the Fairy Tail mage flying with a punch of his own. "You Fairies are weak!" He shouted arrogantly as he looked at the fallen figure of his opponent.

Mirajane could only look at this in horror, "Otouto!" She cried as her rage started to build at the display and she could feel her demon form trying to rush itself to the surface. Before she could jump in to fight, Natsu already beat her to it seeing as he landed a right hook to Gajeel's jaw sending him shooting into the planks of wood in the background.

Natsu ran forward, "**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!**" He yelled before grabbing Gajeel and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasted him at close range to which Gajeel was once again sent flying in the distance while everyone looked intently at the display.

Makarov turned to Naruto, "Naruto-san I am going to the top floor where Jose is currently at!" He exclaimed before walking in his gigantic form and heading upstairs. This had gone far enough and Makarov knew that he would have to face the man responsible for causing his children so much pain.

"No you're not old man, at least not without me!" Naruto said before turning towards everyone else, "You all have to retreat after dealing with the hobo! Do _not_ wait for us to return!" He yelled in a commanding voice to which everyone could do nothing but nod in agreement, as it sounded like a good plan.

Seeing this, Naruto went rushing in the direction where the Master was heading. There was no way that the blonde would ever let Makarov walk into a trap and knew that somehow, the Phantom Lord Guild Master would be waiting for them to react.

Gajeel's eyes twitched, "Who the hell are you calling hobo!?" He roared but seethed to see the blonde that made that smug comment had already left. He turned around to see every mage of Fairy Tail looking fixedly at him so he slowly made way for his stance.

"You heard Naruto-kun! Let's defeat this jerk and then get the hell out of here. Master and Naruto-kun will be fine so don't worry about them. Let's focus on the task at hand!" Kushina yelled before turning her attention towards her fellow mages who cheered in agreement.

Gajeel was about to strike before he was knocked into the wall by another one of Natsu's punches. He groggily got up as he glared at the pink haired mage before running towards him, "**Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Dragon's Club!**" He yelled as his hand transformed into steel and went shooting at Natsu.

Natsu went wide-eyed as he was going to take the hit head on before he heard, "**Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!**" being called out by Jiraiya who encased himself in a countless number of sharp needles and took the blow instead of Natsu.

"Thanks for the save Jiraiya-san!" The pink haired mage exclaimed happily to which the toad sage just waved it off with a smile.

Gajeel gasped as the white haired man wasn't fazed from the attack. He was about to come charging at the two of them when he got kicked from behind and was sent flying into the nearby wall. The Phantom mage groggily got up again until he was hit by a kick from Mikoto and a follow up punch by Kushina.

"AHCK!" Gajeel cried out in pain before coughing up blood as he was slammed into the wall before slowly easing to the ground.

He got back up slowly and then weakly looked up to see the entire group of Fairy Tail mages glaring at him. Gajeel knew that he was outnumbered and the punch and kick that the blackette and redhead connected him with had left a major pain in his ribs so he wasn't going to be of any further use. Seeing this, Gajeel mustered up the last of his strength to jump to the planks of wood above to flee from the scene, leaving behind a smirking group of mages in the background.

"Let's head back!" Erza yelled upon observing the fallen mages of the Phantom Lord Guild and then sighed in relief. Everyone smiled and gave the redhead a node before they made their way towards the exit so they could go back home to Fairy Tail.

"I hope Naruto-kun's going to be okay!" Mikoto said before frowning about the thought of the blonde she cared so much about getting hurt by those despicable people and Kushina also frowned in the background. Both of them knew Naruto would be fine but they couldn't help but worry about him.

However a certain Guild mate was thinking differently on the matter. "Naruto-san will be more than fine. I may not know his true strength, but I know he is _far_ too manly to be defeated!" Elfman boasted proudly as he recalled the mission he took with the blonde.

Mikoto and Kushina let out a smile upon hearing this and were amused by their fellow Guild member's speech. Everyone chuckled at the antics of the male Strauss sibling and they continued their way back to the Fairy Tail Guild, silently hoping that the Master and Naruto would be okay.

"There's no need to worry, with Master and Naruto together, there's no way we can lose." Erza said as she looked at Kushina and Mikoto with Mirajane nodding happily in agreement knowing that what her old rival said was true and continued on their way.

* * *

(With Naruto and Makarov)

* * *

"Naruto-san, why did you come here with me?" Makarov asked the blonde curiously while he kept walking upstairs as his footing were crushing the stone steps underneath.

Naruto looked at the Master, "I came to help you out, old man." He said before smirking at the tic mark that formed on Makarov's head at the comment.

They continued their walk up the steps until they reached the top portion and Makarov smashed his fist against the door where Jose would currently be hiding.

"JOSE!" Makarov roared as he entered the room with Naruto right behind him.

Naruto looked in the front and saw a slim man with long black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache sitting on a throne like chair. The man had on a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a sharp mantle and pointed lower edges and a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint medallion around the neck. His left hand fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem.

The man looked at them in amusement, "Hello there, long time no see Makarov-san. It must've been the meeting we had 6 years ago that we've last met hasn't it?" He said plainly before chuckling darkly afterwards.

"I'm not here to reminisce with you, Jose!" Makarov roared before launching an elongated punch towards Jose and smashing the ground as a result.

Jose vanished from the seat before he started laughing maniacally. "You cannot possible hope to beat me when your Guild is so weak in comparison to mine. Nonetheless, the battle between two Wizards Saints can prove to be cataclysmic. I prefer a more rational victory Makarov-san." He stated before looking at the Master of Fairy Tail with amusement.

'_A thought projection,_' Makarov thought to himself upon realizing what Jose was talking about before yelling, "Where are you? Show yourself Jose!" while looking around.

"You will never find me Makarov-san as I am already far gone from here. Oh and you will never live to tell the tale either because your time is up." Jose stated.

Makarov grew confused but stepped forward before a man appeared behind him, causing Naruto's eyes to widen as Makarov didn't sense the presence. Naruto's sensory abilities allowed him to notice the man as his skills in the art were rather impressive to say the least.

The newcomer was a tall and gigantic man with tanned skin, with a blindfold covering his eyes. His massive upper body was covered by a large loose green coat sporting white edges which were closed around his neck and sporting a wide and high collar. He wore extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple dark shoes. He also wore a green top hat on the top of his head.

"**Airspace: Metsu!**" He yelled before placing his hands before Makarov with his open palms facing each other and then moved them towards the leader of Fairy Tail. The move was about to be complete if it wasn't for a certain blonde quickly pulling him out of the way. Naruto used the momentum of the pull to launch himself at the giant man, effectively landing a dropkick to his torso. The blindfolded mage was sent flying into a nearby wall howling in pain as he literally felt his bones cringe from the impact.

"From what it looks like, the boundary you created would have completely drained Master Makarov of his magic. I'd rather end your existence before I see that happening, _enemy-san_." Naruto coldly said with disgust before looking in the direction of the relieved Master of Fairy Tail.

Jose clapped his hands, "Well well well, if it isn't **The White Flash**. I've heard a lot about you." He told Naruto with a sinister smile on his face.

Naruto smirked in return. "That's too bad; I've heard nothing about you Jose-san. How you got elected as one of the Ten Wizard Saints is beyond me, considering the fact that I just learned your name this morning. This was after you attacked our _empty_ guild the night before, which shows the kind of insignificant pest you truly are." He coolly stated making even Makarov who was in a serious mood, chuckle in amusement.

Jose seethed at those words, "HOW DARE YOU!" He roared as he lost his temper at the blonde making such an infuriating comment.

Naruto chuckled at the man before turning his attention towards the enemy he sent flying with his kick earlier. After running through some hand signs he shouted, "**Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu!**" as miniature shurikens formed from the air and were sent flying at the fallen man.

"AHHHHH!" The enemy screamed in agony as he took the attack head on. He groggily got up, as blood was oozing from his back and mouth he began mumbling incoherent sentences before vanishing as he knew that he didn't stand a chance against the blonde at the current moment.

Jose watched this in rage in his eyes as the plan to drain Makarov of his magic was intercepted by the rumored blonde that was becoming a rather promising figure in Earthland. He hoped that the follow up plan he had laid out would work out as expected.

Naruto turned his attention towards Jose, "You of the Phantom Lord are cockroaches and I am the one that will crush you under my feet like the way you bunch truly deserve to be defeated, _Jose-chan_." He explained coolly with a cold expression, making even the Master and Jose flinch at the tone.

Jose seethed further when Naruto added the _infuriating_ suffix to his name but quickly evaporated from his location leaving the blonde and the leader of Fairy Tail behind.

"Thank you for saving me from that attack Naruto-san. If it wasn't for you, my magic would have been drained and I would have most probably died as a result." Makarov said with a smile as he looked proudly at the young man.

Naruto smiled brightly at the Master, "It was my pleasure Master. Now let's get back because the stench of those pests is annoying to say the least." He told him before chuckling warmly to which Makarov joined in on and nodded.

The two of them walked downstairs to leave the Phantom Lord building so they could go back home to Fairy Tail and see how everyone else was doing.

* * *

(With Haku)

* * *

The Ice Princess and Lucy were walking down the street with a bag of groceries in their hands when they noticed a woman walking towards them. They noticed that it was raining but they didn't really pay much attention to that right now and kept walking.

The woman had long blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She had on a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a little traditional handmade doll made of cloth attached to it. She also wore on a navy blue colored Cossack hat on her head.

"Drip, drip, drop." The woman muttered while walking towards them.

"Drip, drip, drop." She muttered once more as she walked past them.

Haku and Lucy stood there confused at the actions of the woman but shrugged it off and continued walking until they were encountered by a man.

The newcomer was a slim man with a tiny mustache and his right eye was hidden by a monocle. He had on a brown suit with a ragged collar over a white shirt paired with a red tie and simple shoes. Sol had a very bizarre stance, standing with his head tilted while he oddly swung his body back and forth.

"Bonjour non non non!" He exclaimed while swinging his body back and forth in sync with his words making Haku and Lucy to look at him in a confused manner.

Haku glared at the man, "Who are you?" She asked before getting her senbon needles prepared as this man was giving off a rather strange aura. Lucy was getting nervous about the whole situation but tried to keep calm.

"I am Sol of the Element 4, but you can call me Monsieur Sol." He replied while keeping the swinging of his body in the rhythm of his words making the girls sweatdrop in return.

'_Element…4…_' Lucy thought to herself before her eyes widened, "Phantom!" She gasped making Haku tense further at the situation considering the fact that the people that attacked their Guild were now here in front of them.

Haku shook her head, "Let's go Lucy-chan." She said before grabbing the girl's hand and dragged her away from the creep that was pestering them but were surprised when he appeared in front of them once more. Haku took out her senbon needles this time as the man was getting annoying.

"Non non non!" He exclaimed before yelling in the distance of the blue haired woman that was walking away, "Juvia-sama you walked past our target!" making the girls go wide-eyed at what they just heard from the man.

The woman, now known as Juvia turned around and walked back in their direction and then stood in front of them. "So this is her?" She asked her partner Sol while pointing at Lucy to which Sol nodded in the affirmative.

"Jude Heartfilia-sama ordered our Guild to capture his darling little daughter that ran away. Non non non!" Sol exclaimed while looking at her with a smile.

Lucy was scared stiff at hearing those words. That meant that her father was the one responsible for this outrage and she didn't know what to do or say in response to that.

Haku noticed Lucy's shaken state but then looked more intently at the situation. '_Alright Haku now think. These two are S-class mages while you are only A-class. You will have to do something or they will beat us. Even by some chance I defeat one of them, the other one will beat me in the end._' She thought to herself before trying to formulate a plan that could help save her and Lucy out of this tight spot.

The Ice Princess quickly began to rapidly run through hand signs before shouting, "**Hyouton: Ice Dome Jutsu!**" as a dome made of ice formed around her and Lucy, protecting them from any attacks that the two mages could possibly throw at them. This was only to buy a little time.

Haku quickly appeared out of the dome before shouting, "**Water Style: One Thousand Needles of Death!**" as she gather water from the air and surrounding elements, forming needles and aimed them at Sol who took the attack head on as he didn't know it was coming.

"AHH!" Sol screamed while getting sent flying back. Luckily for him, he had time to move away from most of the needles so he wasn't really critically injured.

In the meanwhile, Juvia was trying to break the ice dome that Haku had created and that made The Ice Princess go wide-eyed. "I cannot do this by myself as they are stronger than I am. I haven't even practiced a lot of my magic skills yet. However I cannot let them take Lucy-chan!" She declared before gathering magical energy inside of her.

Haku looked at her opponents before yelling, "**Blizzard Magic: Hail Storm!**" as a barrage of ice mixed with water came shooting down at the two Phantom Lord Guild members and landed on them with a loud crash, making Haku look at this with a small smile.

Haku gritted her teeth as the jutsu and magic styles were slowly draining her and the ice dome she had built for Lucy's protection was taking the consumption of her chakra even further. To add to her shock, she saw the two opponents, while looking shocked at her magic style, were slowly getting up.

Seeing as there was only one way out of this, Haku did the only logical thing to do at this point. She channeled chakra into the Hiraishin kunai Naruto had given her and threw it on the ground.

'_Naruto-kun please hurry!_' Haku thought to herself before turning her attention towards her opponents once more.

* * *

(With Naruto and Makarov)

* * *

The blonde was walking along with the Master of Fairy Tail on their way back to their Guild when Naruto noticed the pulse he was receiving from the seal on one of his Hiraishin kunai. His eyes widened when he realized who the pulse belonged to.

'_Haku-chan!_' Naruto thought to himself before quickly grabbing Makarov's hand. There was no way that Naruto would let Haku get hurt while he was around.

"Grab hold Master." He said as he looked towards the confused Master who was about to question him but couldn't seeing as the both of them immediately disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

(Back with Haku)

* * *

The Element 4 members were about to strike once more when they saw a flash of white appear and out appeared Master Makarov and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Naruto-kun!" Haku exclaimed cheerfully as she was relieved to see Naruto again and it was due to the Hiraishin kunai he gave her that helped her out.

Naruto simply turned back and looked at her with a warm smile making her grin happily in response.

"**T-The White Flash**…" Sol breathed out with a frown. This was a new situation at hand because there was no mention of him having to face an admirable foe such as Naruto on this job!

"Naruto-san don't do things like that! Your technique gave me a head rush!" Makarov exclaimed comically while waving his hands around in an amusing manner. However that expression quickly changed as his eyes narrowed when he saw the people that were in front of him.

Naruto turned his attention towards the members of Element 4, "You two must belong to Phantom. It's funny really to see such cockroaches sticking together. Tell me something, does your cross dressing Guild Master make you-" He said while pointing at Sol, "-dress up just like him during night time or-" He spoke before pointing towards Juvia, "-does your Guild Master make that eyeball over there dress up just like him during night time?" He explained amusingly before leaning into a casual stance while still eyeing the two enemy mages intently.

"What distasteful language non non non!" Sol yelled before seething in rage at the double dose of insults he got launched at him. Juvia was giggling in the background seeing as she's never seen her partner Sol get this angry before, and it was a rather amusing sight to see.

Haku laughed loudly at the way Naruto was handling the tense situation and Makarov was also on the same page seeing as he had to witness the blonde enraging Jose recently.

Naruto smirked while looking at Sol, "Non non non? Is that what your _Master _orders you to say or is that something you say to him during your precious moments with him?" He asked before chuckling once more at the sight of the creepy opponent of his. Haku and Makarov just lost it and dropped to the floor laughing hysterically at Naruto's insults.

Sol fumed once more to hear the blonde disrespect him so severely. Juvia, who was supposed to capture Lucy Heartfilia was laughing and didn't know why she wasn't exactly doing her job.

"STOP THAT! I AM MONSEIUR SOL!" Sol roared before getting in his stance.

Naruto chuckled further, "Oh I think _Jose-chan_ gives you a rather tough time at night considering the way you are swinging back and forth. Tell me, did your precious moments begin when you were a child?" He stated coolly while getting into his own stance and waiting for his opponent to make a move.

"ENOUGH!" Sol screamed while flaring his magical energy and before he could do anything, Naruto disappeared in a flash of white. He gasped when he saw Naruto reappear in another flash of white and was sent flying into the wall behind him with a chakra infused kick to the stomach.

"AHHH!" He cried in pain as he held his stomach before coughing up blood. The kick did a great deal to his body as he could feel sharp pains and it was getting hard to even get up from that. Naruto appeared before him once more and landed a punch to his face sending him shooting in the distance, making the man scream in agony once more but that didn't affect Naruto at all.

The blonde then turned towards Juvia, "You will suffer the same fate as the eyeball over there if you don't leave now." He coldly stated while eyeing her with a cold expression on his face. Juvia flinched at the tone before paling in fear at the sight of his ice cold eyes.

Juvia nodded hesitantly before picking up her now unconscious partner and vanishing into the distance. The plan was a failure and they would now have to report it to their Guild Master, Jose Porla. Something they weren't exactly looking forward to.

* * *

(A few moments later)

* * *

Naruto turned towards Haku, "Why did they attack you Haku-chan?" He asked her as he leaned against the brick wall separating the walkway from the river, trying to make sense of the event that had just occurred. Makarov nodded as he was silent about the whole deal so far.

Haku sighed before she undid her jutsu that was protecting Lucy inside of the dome. The blonde girl appeared making Naruto and Makarov look on in confusion.

"They wanted Lucy-chan for some reason." Haku answered as she had heard what the Element 4 members wanted her fellow Guild member for, but kept quiet. Makarov and Naruto remained silent but they narrowed their eyes, trying to think of a logical answer for the assault.

"They wanted me because my father ordered them to capture me." Lucy answered sadly before looking down at the ground with tears in her eyes. She still couldn't believe that her own father was the one responsible for her Guild getting destroyed and her friends getting harmed.

The others looked at her with a confused manner to which Lucy sighed. She got up and looked at them depressed, "I will explain everything once everyone is at the Guild." She told them because she felt that she didn't want to relay this information over again to the others in Fairy Tail.

The group understood and seeing as they didn't want to press any further on the matter, they nodded to respect her wishes. The group of four then made their way towards the destroyed Guild where they were sure that the members should have arrived by now. Continuing further, true to their estimation, everyone that was at Oak Town was currently outside of the Guild.

"Naruto-kun! How'd you get here before us and what happened!?" Mikoto asked in surprise while looking at Naruto as she and the others had just arrived outside the Guild. Every Guild member by her side nodded eagerly as they too wanted answers.

Naruto turned to Mikoto, "How I came here is with the Hiraishin because Haku-chan threw my kunai when she and Lucy-san encountered two members of Element 4 of the Phantom Lord Guild." He said with a neutral expression on his face. Every Guild member present stiffened at the news and they all narrowed their eyes upon hearing about the Element 4.

"WHAAAT!?" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs when he heard this and he was pumped more than ever to fight the ones that were targeting his Guild mates. Everyone covered their ears in agony of hearing Natsu speak while Naruto glared at the pink haired mage making him shrink under his gaze.

Lucy looked at everyone with tears in her eyes, "I-I was the reason that the Phantom Lord Guild attacked Fairy Tail. My father Jude Heartfilia was the one that requested the job to capture me. The Element 4 member said this before he attacked me and Haku-chan." She explained before falling to her knees crying even harder than before making everyone look at her with soften eyes.

"Heartfilia? As in the wealthy Heartfilia family?" Mirajane asked with shock when she realized the name that Lucy was speaking of and that her blonde haired friend was a member of such an esteemed family. Everyone else gasped at the mention of that family name while Naruto and his group didn't have much of a reaction seeing as they didn't know what the big deal was.

Upon seeing the confusion that the ninja squad had, Mirajane took a deep sigh. "The Heartfilia family controls Heartfilia Konzern, one of the wealthiest and most recognizable companies in the Kingdom of Fiore." She explained before looking back at the group. Naruto, the toad sage and the three kunoichi went wide-eyed at the information with what they just heard from the silverette.

Erza turned towards Lucy, "Why did you hide this from us, Lucy-chan?" She asked as she didn't really know what more to say to the blonde girl. This wasn't something that you would keep from your own Guild members who treated each other like family.

"I didn't hide that, I just didn't really speak of my background. I ran from my home and didn't look back because I didn't want to relive my past. My father was a terrible man and still is considering the fact that he ordered the Phantom Lord Guild to attack Fairy Tail just to have me back." Lucy explained with tears before continuing, "Also my father never cared for me so why is he starting now? I don't want to go back as this is my home and my family. I-I love Fairy Tail!" She finished with tears freely rolling down her cheeks as she thought that everyone would blame her for the events that had just transpired.

Lucy hesitantly turned towards to the people in her Guild who were surprisingly smiling at her.

Makarov looked at her with a smile, "Then you will stay here Lucy-chan as your family will never leave your side. We of Fairy Tail will never let those people from that Guild take you away from us." He said to her softly making the blonde girl tear up even further.

"We won't let them harm you Lucy!"

"We're a family!"

"Nothing will keep us apart!"

Came the loud chants from every Guild member present.

Naruto watched this all unfold with a bright smile and so did everyone else. Lucy thanked them all for being so supportive and they happily waved her off as it was the least they could do for a fellow Guild mate. Then everyone walked downstairs towards the basement where they could relax for a short while.

Cana was currently sitting cross-legged, "I still can't contact Mystogan-san." She said with a frown making Mirajane frown in return before a picture of Laxus Dreyar appeared on the **Communications Lacrima Crystal**, on the table in the basement. This device was the most commonly used lacrima, shaped like a crystal ball and used to communicate with others.

"Laxus-san please, you have to return to the Guild. Phantom Lord has attacked us and we are in the need of every Fairy Tail member to help out." Mirajane pleaded to the blonde that was currently on the screen.

Laxus smirked, "I have no need of coming. You all are weaklings if you need my help. Tell you what? If the blonde new girl Lucy becomes my woman then I might consider. Honestly, the old man is a fool-" He couldn't complete what he wanted to say to the shocked and teary eyed silverette as his face went white as a ghost when he saw Naruto appear in front of him on the screen and gulped nervously.

Naruto looked at Mirajane and calmed her down from hearing the grandson of Makarov speak. Haku, Kushina, Mikoto and Erza were furious when they heard Laxus talking that way about Lucy but kept patient and let Naruto handle things. Makarov himself was silent but he frowned deeply.

Naruto's turned his attention towards the lacrima that was showing Laxus on the screen before his eyes turned ice cold, "You will return here _immediately _scarface, or I will rip apart those pointed headphones you have on your ears and feed them to you like grapes. _Do you understand me_? Get the hell away from whatever it is you're doing or I will personally hunt you down and make the beating I gave you the last time we met seem like a damn charity." He said coldly while glaring at the screen. Everyone around him paled in fear, especially Laxus who was currently sweating bullets at the threat.

"H-Hai N-Naruto-san I'll be right there!" Laxus answered with a stutter before cutting off the connection. He had faced Naruto in the past and there was no reason why he would want to enrage the person who beat him so easily. There was practically nothing Laxus was afraid of but Naruto, simply _terrified_ him.

Naruto turned towards the others, "See? Scarface cares for the Guild deeply." He said innocently making everyone sweatdrop at his antics.

The three kunoichi were giggling at the way Naruto had talked with Laxus as it was really amusing to see him get so scared. Erza was at a loss for words as Laxus was the most arrogant man she had ever seen in the Guild or outside it. Mirajane smirked slightly to see Laxus get put in his place because he was so cruel saying such a horrible thing about Lucy. The other girls of the Guild smiled as well.

Makarov looked at Naruto before saying, "Honestly, Naruto-san. Did you have to threaten my grandson like that?" as he had never seen Laxus get so tense about anything nowadays due to his arrogance.

"I was threatening him? I thought I was just making friendly conversation." He answered before whistling innocently and smirked inwardly when he saw everyone sweatdrop at his antics once again.

It was a time of war and there should be someone that should liven the place up and that was what Naruto was doing. Makarov shook his head amusingly and chuckled warmly at the blonde. Everyone else in the Guild was entranced by the cheery attitude of Naruto and they were happy to say that they were loosening up from their depressed thoughts.

Elfman walked up to Naruto and slapped him on the back before saying, "YOU'RE A MAN!" which made the blonde and everyone else sigh. Naruto of course was currently slamming his head against the wall in frustration, much to the other Guild mate's amusement.

"So Master how did your battle with Jose go?" Erza asked curiously as she knew both Makarov and Jose Porla were members of the Ten Wizard Saints. Everyone else but Naruto nodded seeing as they were interested in how the fight went with the Guild Master of Phantom Lord.

Makarov looked over at everyone, "Jose was just using a thought projection and he planned for me coming upstairs and that was when a member of the Element 4 appeared and was about to drain my magic when Naruto-san severely beat him and then knocked him to the ground. If it wasn't for him, I might not even be here." He told them with a warm smile while looking at Naruto as he couldn't thank the blonde enough for having saved his life with the techniques he used against the Phantom member.

Everyone went wide-eyed. They might have lost their Master during that fight? Their attention turned towards Naruto, the one responsible for saving Makarov from that horrible fate. If the Element 4 member would have made his move then it would be devastating for the Fairy Tail Guild.

Of course Kushina, Mikoto and Haku looked at him lovingly for his accomplishments as everyone was so respectful towards Naruto now and that made the three girls smile brightly considering the rough life he had in the Elemental Nations. They blushed at the thought of getting closer to the blonde and knew somewhere deep down in their hearts that their dreams would finally come true soon.

Mirajane was looking at Naruto with a warm smile while blushing heatedly as her demonic instincts kept on demanding her to take the blonde immediately for saving the Master from the enemy, Lucy from the Element 4 and the whole Guild while at it. She quickly shook off her instincts, much to their discomfort.

Erza was simply marveled at the blonde each passing day. She realized that the way Laxus paled when Naruto appeared in front of the screen and the way that Naruto saved Master from getting caught in that troublesome move, was making her feel rather drawn to the blonde.

Lucy was the happiest of all because if it wasn't for Naruto showing up when he did, Sol and Juvia would have surely kidnapped her and severely harmed Haku along the way. She was gracious at the fact that no one hated her for the attack on the Guild because of her father hiring Phantom to do his dirty work.

The other Guild members simply paled at the strength that Naruto had and they silently hoped that they never got the chance to face the blonde in the near future.

"Oh it was nothing really, I simply handled the situation and crushed a few insects here and there under my boots in the process so I see it as a win-win. However the stench of theirs left a lingering after-smell if that is even remotely possible." Naruto said amusingly but smiled to see that Makarov was in a rather happy mood. Everyone laughed hysterically while hearing how Naruto was describing the enemy Guild members and all of them simply nodded with a smile.

Natsu had enough of hearing all of this so he jumped from his position and landed near Naruto. "FIGHT ME!" He yelled because of the strength that the blonde held. Naruto shook his head in amusement along with everyone else. Naruto was about to say something when he was cut off.

That was when they all heard a loud ruckus outside. Their eyes widened and so the Guild members quickly got up from their seats and headed upstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

(Outside the Guild)

* * *

The Guild members stepped outside and their eyes quickly narrowed at the sight of a traveling Guild hall. The large structure of a hundred feet was actually walking on six mechanical legs across the ocean. It's imposing structure casted a large shadow over Fairy Tail, and its loud footsteps shook the very foundations of Magnolia Town. All the members watched on in shock as the enemy neared them; none of them ever thought that Phantom Lord Guild would be attacking like they were right now. As it approached further, everyone got in position when they noticed Laxus rushing towards them.

The grandson of Makarov appeared before Naruto, "I only came here for you." He said smugly to which Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, making him step back nervously. He was already scared stiff of the man and so enraging him further would scream danger and that wasn't something he wanted one bit.

"You came here because you love the Guild and would do anything for its members. Say it or I will throw you in the river in front of us and let you get stomped by that baka machine coming towards us." Naruto said emotionlessly while eyeing Laxus with the same emotionless expression. Laxus immediately tensed and gulped fretfully with sweat rolling down his forehead.

Laxus lowered his head slightly, "Hai! I love the Guild!" He answered loudly in defeat as there was no way that he would face an angry Naruto again. Naruto gave him a happy nod at the answer.

"Good! Now let's toast this freak of nature heading our way." Naruto said with a smirk before turning his attention towards the travelling Guild. Laxus smirked as well and got into position.

Everyone around the two, except for Jiraiya and the three kunoichi looked on with wide-eyes. Naruto had made one of the most arrogant people of their Guild look like a complete sissy and that was something they would have never believed was ever going to happen in their careers in Fairy Tail.

"Did you see the way that Laxus reacted?"

"B-Baka Naruto-san's not **The White Flash** for nothing you know!"

"What a dreamy guy!"

Came the voices from the Guild members but the last comment made the three kunoichi turn around with a dangerous look on their face, to hear such a thing being said to _their_ Naruto. Erza and Mirajane were also glaring heatedly upon hearing this. The women that were squealing their thoughts grew tense upon seeing the looks aimed their way.

"**Hand us over Lucy Heartfilia or we will be destroy your pathetic Guild.**" Came a loud and disgustingly familiar voice from inside the building.

"We will never give into your demands!" They all yelled in unison before they all heard chuckling come from within the moving mechanical structure.

"**Now we will strike!**" Came the same loud voice before a large round cannon, composed completely of rusted metal appeared from within the building. In addition aiding in the cannon's extension were four metallic attachments hooked on to each side of the barrel.

Dark magical energy started gathering at the tip of the cannon and everyone went wide-eyed. Erza quickly appeared in front of the group making them all confused at what the redhead was thinking.

Erza yelled, "**Requip: The Adamantine Armor!**" before her body was encased in a bright light and a large navy blue colored armor was attached to her body. The armor had a helmet which covered the top and the sides of Erza's face, leaving the back part of her head exposed.

Everyone gasped at the transformation and what the redhead was trying to do.

"No Erza-chan you cannot handle the stress of the upcoming attack!" Mirajane yelled as she had finally realized what her friend was planning to which Erza just looked at her with a small smile. Everyone got a bit tense upon finally understanding what the redhead was going to do and wanted to stop her.

Erza kept the same facial expressions before turning towards everyone, "I will do whatever I can for my Guild and this is something I can do to help out." She explained before taking a deep breath. The other Guild members formed a smile on their face of the answer but a select few had other things in mind.

Mikoto and Kushina appeared in front of Erza, "Do not proceed Erza-chan, we will take care of this as we don't know if the attack can be blocked by your armor or not." Mikoto said to her fellow Guild mate which Kushina nodding happily in agreement.

Erza not wanting to question the two of them stepped back and let them handle the situation. If those two really knew of a way around this then she had no troubles trusting their judgment. Erza turned her attention towards the Master who gave her a smile of approval to which she smiled in return.

Naruto turned his towards Jiraiya who understood what his former apprentice was thinking and so the blonde and toad sage also appeared with the two kunoichi. All of them proceeded to rapidly run through a sequence of hand signs as they waited for the blast.

"**Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter!**" Came a roar from inside the building as a black blast fired at the group of mages.

The hand signs were now complete.

"**Fire Style: Great Flames of Destruction Jutsu!**" Mikoto screamed as enormous flames came shooting out of her mouth and aimed directly towards the incoming blast.

"**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!**" Jiraiya yelled as the earth around them formed a shape of a dragon and charged at the blast from the cannon.

"**Wind Style: Swirling Winds Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as wind escaped his hands and launched a massive barrage of air in the direction of the dark blast coming towards the Guild.

The jutsu collided with a loud bang and it was now the turn of the red haired kunoichi's part.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release!**" Kushina shouted before slamming her hands on the ground and a mystical layer of five colors formed around everyone. The debris from the colliding attacks were then sucked into the barrier.

True to their estimation, the attacks neutralized and the aftermath of the collision got absorbed into the barrier that Kushina made, much to everyone's relief.

"Hell yeah dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed while pumping her right fist in the air before chuckling sheepishly at her verbal tic, making everyone smile at her antics.

"**Don't fool yourselves as the next blast will appear in the next 15 minutes.**" Came the sound from within the building making everyone wide-eyed at what they were hearing.

Naruto walked forward, "You know what, you cross dresser? When I get inside that building, I'll tie you to that throne you were sitting on earlier when we met, rip that medallion off your collar and shove it down your throat. Until then, stay still as my boots didn't stomp enough cockroaches today." He yelled in the direction of the travelling Guild hall. Hearing this, everyone step back slightly in fear, especially Laxus who was sweating at the threat made to the Phantom Guild Master.

"**WHY YOU INSIGNICANT FOOL!**" Roared the voice from the structure.

"Oh I'll show you insignificant alright. Everyone move back as this will get… _deadly_." Naruto said to his Guild mates who nodded fearfully when they heard _deadly_ and wondered what he meant by that. The blonde was deadly as it was and the man saying something like that made them on edge.

Jiraiya and the three kunoichi paled as they realized what the blonde was talking about. If Naruto actually was planning on using _that_ jutsu then they could only pray for the poor fool trying to test the blonde's patience.

Naruto whispered, "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" as he made an exact replica of himself, making everyone except his group wide-eyed at the technique. Everyone now understood what the blonde had done was more powerful than a thought projection and wanted to know more about it.

The blonde quickly formed a **Rasengan** in one hand while his clone added wind chakra to the jutsu. The ball of concentrated chakra started morphing as a screeching sound was heard for miles. Everyone was pushed back further as the screeching continued and the wind was getting much stronger to the point where it was hard for them to stay rooted in their position.

"W-What power!"

"What the hell is that!?"

"I-Is this Naruto-san's true strength?"

"He is so awesome!"

Was barely heard over the loud screeching noises.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the cannon as his jutsu was now complete. "**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!**" He roared before sending the completed form of the **Rasengan** towards the cannon which connected with a loud crashing sound and utterly destroyed a major portion of the building itself.

Everyone went wide-eyed at the display.

The toad sage and the three kunoichi had viewed the jutsu in action through Kami's viewing technique when they were shown Naruto's life in full and they still couldn't get out of their shock when saw the legendary jutsu of Naruto's in action. It truly was a devastating technique.

The Guild mates were left speechless. If they didn't fear the blonde back then, now they were absolutely terrified of him now as they hoped that they would never get a chance to fight against him. Natsu who would usually yell to fight the blonde was at a loss for words. Mirajane and Erza were simply mind boggled while looking at Naruto with a look of awe. Makarov was terrified of the technique as it was one of the most destructive things he had ever seen. Laxus simply paled in fear as he now realized the power of his fellow blonde and now, he knew better than to piss Naruto off again.

"W-wow…" They all said breathlessly in unison at the aftereffects of the jutsu.

Naruto turned around to his Guild mates, "Well that was fun!" He chirped cheerfully making everyone sweatdrop at his antics to which he chuckled at the sight of his fellow members.

"**Damn you! You will pay for this!**" Came the screams of Jose from inside the travelling Guild hall. Naruto chuckled amusingly at the voice of the foolish man and didn't respond to him.

However, his eyes narrowed when he sensed familiar signatures inside the building. "There are a group of those Phantom guys inside. Let's go!" He yelled before rushing towards the structure with Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Happy, Gray, Mikoto, Kushina, Makarov and Laxus followed suit while the others stayed behind to protect the Guild.

* * *

(Inside of the building)

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages appeared in the area of the structure that was destroyed by Naruto's jutsu. They noticed a large damaged lacrima crystal that was placed behind the cannon. Their eyes narrowed as they noticed one person standing in front of them.

The newcomer was a young man with long two-toned hair of black and white that was tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head. He was garbed in ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish cloth held closed by a black belt. He also had a simple katana strapped to his left hip.

"I am Totomaru of the Element 4 and this is where it ends for you bunch." He stated while standing there casually. He took out his katana and then got into a stance while eying his opponents intently as he had heard from his Guild Master that they would prove dangerous to deal with.

Natsu started stomping the ground before a look of determination formed his face. "I'm taking this guy!" The pink haired mage declared loudly while pointing his finger at the man, making the Element 4 member stand there with an impatient look.

Jiraiya turned to the group, "I'll also be with the gaki so nothing bad happens. You all go ahead." He said before standing next to Natsu. That calmed everyone down considerably as they knew that it would be totally fine for the pink haired mage now and of course, Happy stood back by Natsu.

"Alright, we'll leave the eye-sore over there to you guys. I'd wish you good luck, but I feel like that's not necessary." Naruto stated nonchalantly while eyeing Totomaru who was currently fuming at the underlying insult. Natsu and Jiraiya snickered slightly before waving them off.

They all nodded and quickly rushed into the distance leaving behind only Totomaru, Happy, Natsu and Jiraiya standing on the brick ground.

* * *

(Natsu and Jiraiya vs Totomaru)

* * *

"**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Iron First!**" Natsu yelled as he engulfed his fist in flames and proceeded with punching Totomaru, only to have his own fist redirected towards him.

"Ahh! What happened!?" Natsu questioned with a heated glare aimed at the Element 4 member who in turn chuckled in amusement. Jiraiya was looking at this with more interest and so he began mentally taking a note of things and started to strategize.

"You fool, my **Rainbow Magic: Pyrokenesis** grants me the ability to control all the fire in the area around me. Your flames prove pointless to me." Totomaru said before standing back into a stance. He started to smirk upon observing the look of disbelief on Natsu's face from this explanation.

Jiraiya pondered about this. '_This guy __gestured in order to control flames coming from Natsu by placing his hand in a knuckle with only the tall and index fingers sticking out._' He thought to himself before thinking of a strategy to counter with the attacks of the enemy.

Natsu didn't agree with anything he had heard from Totomaru and so, he went charging at his opponent again, "**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Claw!**" He shouted as he ignited his feet in flames and tried maneuvering a kick towards Totomaru to connect with his abdomen, only for himself to get swirled around as his flames dissipated once more.

Jiraiya thought of something and he quickly started to run through hand signs at a rapid pace before shouting, "**Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu!**" and aimed it towards Totomaru by creating a swamp underneath him, causing the Element 4 member to slowly sink into the mud.

"What the hell is this!?" Totomaru yelled as he was being dragged into the mud formation and he couldn't do anything but get slowly sucked in. This was strange technique was holding him captive and it was getting impossible for him to make any movements to counter.

Natsu was watching this with wide-eyes at the level of skill, because in that move Totomaru wasn't able to do anything. Seeing this, the pink haired mage engulfed his fists in flames as he ran towards the sinking Totomaru before shouting, "**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" as he sent a flaming punch to the enemy's face and it connected with ease.

"AAHHH!" Totomaru screamed in pain as he felt the full blow of the move because he couldn't even gesture for his fire absorbing technique to work.

The swamp slowly began to dissipate as the Element 4 member slowly got to his feet with a snarl plastered on his face. "I'll get you for that you old geezer!" Totomaru yelled as he pointed his finger towards Jiraiya who simply smirked while getting in his stance.

"Oi gaki, can you still use your fire move?" Jiraiya asked before turning his attention towards Natsu and waited for an answer.

Natsu grinned, "Of course I can! Oh and stop calling me gaki!" He shouted in annoyance while Happy chuckled in the background. Natsu quickly got into position to do his part in this.

Natsu engulfed his fists in flames once again before charging at the enemy shouting, "**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" and aimed a punch towards him.

Totomaru smirked, "You really don't get it do you? I control all flames!" He yelled before gesturing his movements, "**Rainbow Magic: Pyrokenesis!**" as he countered the effects of Natsu's flames and slowly redirected them towards the pink haired mage himself.

'_I hope you know what you are thinking Jiraiya-san and hurry!_' Natsu thought to himself as the flames were slowly becoming redirected towards him as his own fist was approaching his face.

Jiraiya gathered chakra into his palm as the rotation formed a blue ball, and whispered, "**Shunshin no Jutsu!**" and appeared behind Totomaru making him gasp but the Element 4 mage couldn't react further as the toad sage impaled him with the chakra ball by shouting, "**Rasengan!**" and launching it directly at the man, sending him flying and effectively rendering him unconscious.

"S-Sugoi…" Natsu mumbled while looking at the scene unfold before him to which Jiraiya looked at him with a smirk.

Jiraiya looked to see that the enemy was fully unconscious before saying, "Let's check on the others!" and rushing into the distance with Natsu and Happy following suit.

* * *

(With Naruto and the others)

* * *

The blonde and the rest of the mages rushed upstairs where they were encountered by a blue haired woman.

"You're the same girl that attacked Haku-chan and Lucy-san." Naruto said blandly, not fazed by her presence.

Time froze for the female Element 4 member when she heard those words. '_Haku-chan?_' Juvia thought to herself before glaring at The Ice Princess, the girl the blonde added that affectionate suffix towards. She then began looking at Naruto with a heated blush, which everyone noticed especially the girls who were growling at the enemy with a cold expression.

Haku had now realized two things. One, this blue haired woman in front of her had attacked her and Lucy recently and two, this woman was interested in Naruto. The first reason was bad enough as it was but the second was just…

"I'll take care of her!" Haku declared seeing as she wasn't going to let the enemy remotely close to _her_ Naruto. She got into her stance and then noticed Mirajane walking forward and standing beside her.

Mirajane turned towards the others, "I am going to be with Haku-chan as well, just in case!" She exclaimed before getting into a stance of her own and then looking at Juvia intently.

Naruto and the remaining ones in the group didn't really need to say anything as the girls had made up their minds and weren't going to budge from their decision. As no further words were required to be said, they quickly rushed upstairs to get to the bottom of this mad operation.

The blackette and silverette smiled before looking at each other, giving each other a nod. They then turned their attention back towards their enemy.

* * *

(Haku and Mirajane vs Juvia)

* * *

"Oh no Naruto-sama, please come back to Juvia!" Juvia whined loudly while looking at the retreating figure of the blonde who was rushing off into the distance with the remaining ones behind him.

Upon hearing what the blue haired woman had to say, Haku and Mirajane both narrowed their eyes as their hair started to shadow and a dangerous look formed on their face.

"Did she just refer to Naruto-kun as Naruto-sama, Mira-chan?" Haku as her friend in a furious yet low voice and the dangerous look that had formed on her face was still in place.

Mirajane turned towards her friend, "Yes she did Haku-chan." She answered with an enraged tone before getting in her stance and preparing herself.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this!" Haku exclaimed before pointing her finger at Juvia, "…and you? How dare you call Naruto-kun in such a manner?" She asked furiously as she began to leak massive killing intent, startling the Element 4 member greatly.

Mirajane nodded with a furious look on her face, "Yeah! He's not yours!" She yelled while she found herself also pointing a finger at Juvia. Those words didn't go unnoticed by Haku but she didn't pay much attention to them seeing as they were going to be fighting with the enemy now.

Juvia froze at hearing this as rain started to quickly pour down on the area. '_They like Naruto-sama? No… Juvia likes Naruto-sama_.' She angrily thought to herself before gathering magical energy inside of her.

"**Water Magic: Water Slicer!**" Juvia cried as she created a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes that came shooting at the two mages who dodged them to see that the attack sliced the stone pillar behind them to pieces.

Haku and Mirajane were wide-eyed at the strong attack but they weren't going to lose to this girl, not by a long shot so they both started to gather magical energy as they made their move.

"**Blizzard Magic: Hail Storm!**" Haku yelled as she launched a mixed attack of ice and rain and they went shooting at the Element 4 member who took the damage head on.

"Ahh!" Juvia screamed as she got hit by the attack but then started to recuperate from the attack as her body quickly formed into water but to her surprise, the attack had fazed her as a part of her was frozen.

Juvia looked at Haku, "**Water Magic: Water Lock!**" She roared as she materialized a large circular mass of water and captured The Ice Princess and tried to incapacitate her by suffocation. Haku couldn't do anything but try to get out of the attack but was having a slightly tough time doing so.

Mirajane's eyes widened with shock. "**Take Over: Satan Soul!**" She cried she transformed as her hair becomes wilder jutting upwards and getting curlier with the front ponytail growing longer. Her ears enlarged extending backwards and she gained pointed edges.

The eldest Strauss sibling quickly rushed towards the attack that had entrapped Haku and broke her free by landing a powerful punch on the dome like water structure which quickly was neutralized by her attack. Juvia could look on this with widened eyes as she didn't know what to make of this situation.

Haku huffed as she got out of the move, "Thank you Mira-chan." She said with a smile before getting back into her stance.

"No problem Haku-chan!" Mirajane chirped before getting back into her own stance.

Haku quickly rushed towards the Element 4 mage and ran through hand signs, "**Water Style: One Thousand Needles of Death!**" as she gather water from the air and surrounding elements, forming needles and aimed them at Juvia.

Juvia took the attack full front and came out unscathed until she saw Mirajane appear and attack her with a kick to the stomach sending her flying into the wall, rendering her near the state of unconsciousness.

Mirajane turned back to normal from her **Take Over** state and Haku put her needles away before walking towards the fallen Juvia who was mumbling, "N-Naruto-sama…" causing both girls to growl while looking at her.

They set her on a safe distance before heading back to the inside of the building where everyone else would be.

* * *

(Outside of Fairy Tail)

* * *

"**You fools have been at this for far too long! Hand over Lucy Heartfilia-sama now. If you do that then I might reconsider sparing your useless Guild.**" Jose roared from inside the building to which everyone smirked at seeing called out.

They all walked forward, "No way in hell!" They screamed in unison as they surrounded Lucy within a circle formation and held close as they didn't want the enemy to show up surprisingly.

A maniacal laugh came from the building before they all heard, "**Darkness Magic: Shades!**" yelled out by Jose as ghostly soldiers from within the building itself came shooting out from every direction. Those creations had their faces hidden by hooded capes and were armed with large sabers.

"**You'll never defeat me now you weaklings!**" Jose called out before laughing while the mages of Fairy Tail could only look at the display with wide-eyes and they all quickly got into their stances.

Loke stood there trying to formulate a plan to overcome this travesty. '_They are ghost like so that means regular attacks might not faze them but..._' He thought to himself as he began to think further on the matter of the ghosts launching at them.

Just before the ghostly soldiers could reach the Fairy Tail mages, Loke called out, "**Ring Magic: Twister!**" as a powerful storm and sent the enemy ghosts sent by Jose flying in a circular motion, making the Fairy Tail members sigh in relief.

Cana quickly turned to the others, "We have to make our move!" and they all nodded in agreement as they readied themselves by gathering their magical energy for when the enemy would approach.

"**Card Magic: Cards Volley!**" Cana roared as she threw several cards at once at the ghosts in an arched formation and they exploded upon contact. Gathering her cards once more, she took aim at several more ghosts surrounding the area.

Employing a single gun, Alzack shouted, "**Guns Magic: Blast Bullet!**" to which he fired multiple fire bullets in rapid succession at the ghosts. Noticing more ghosts approaching, he withdrew his second gun and began to rain down shots in quick but effective bursts.

"**Requip: The Gunner!**" Bisca yelled as a shotgun appeared through the light forming on her hand. As a follow up, she called out, "**Guns Magic: Bullet Storm!**" as she fired a barrage of magical bullets against the foes. Bisca then moved back to back with Alzack as they began taking down ghosts at a faster rate.

"**Purple Flare: Purple Beam!**" Macao roared as he brought both of his hands above his head. Purple flames engulfed both of them to which he shot a purple beam at the approaching ghosts. Engulfing his hands further in the flames, he took aim at the newly approaching enemies.

"**Smoke Magic: Smoke Crush!**" Wakaba shouted as smoke shot from his pipe to which it tried to strangle the opposing enemies. Pink smoke once again emitted from his pipe as he readied himself for another sequence of attacks he would launch at the incoming ghosts.

They all continued their assault to which the ghosts started reforming around them once again.

* * *

(With Naruto and the others)

* * *

The blonde and the rest of the group went rushing inside and they made an abrupt stop when someone appeared in front of them. Naruto realized who the person was and looked at him rather intently.

"So eyeball how's your face after I kicked it in the last time? You have some guts being here even when I specifically said for you to never show yourself again." Naruto said coldly making Sol, the man that had appeared in front of the group, pale with fear as he stepped back slightly.

Elfman turned to Naruto before punching the blonde's back lightly, "Let me take this man. He's manless!" He yelled and then turned his attention towards Sol.

'_What does that even mean?_' Naruto thought to himself as he began to ponder on Elfman's words before him and the others sweatdropped the Strauss sibling's declaration.

Gray walked up towards Elfman, "I'm also here for Elfman-san. Go on ahead everyone we'll take it from here!" He said before turning his attention towards the group.

Naruto and the remaining ones in the group nodded seeing as now those two had everything under control and could handle themselves. With that in mind, they rushed forward into the distance.

* * *

(Elfman and Gray vs Sol)

* * *

"Non non non Monsieur Sol will beat you both." Sol stated before he started swinging back and forth in rhythm, causing his opponents sweatdrop at the display.

Gray looked at Sol intently, "Well baka get ready for you will suffer for causing pain to Fairy Tail." He stated before he started to gather magical energy within him.

"A man is a man whether it is a man like this man and no man knows man like Elfman." Elfman stated as he readied himself, making the others look at him confusingly trying to figure out what the Fairy Tail mage was even talking about. It was too troublesome to even think about so they shrugged it off.

"**Sand Magic: ****Roche Concerto!**" Sol cried out as the ground around him shook and formed barrages of massive rocks which were then thrown at his opponents sending them flying.

The two mages got up with a frown on their face, "You have some nice moves but they won't really keep you from mine. You will not proceed with your Guild's evil intents any further." Gary declared as he started to gather magical energy within him once more before looking at the Element 4 mage intently.

"**Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray shouted before he extended his arms forward creating long curved ice lances that he shot towards the enemy which connected with him head on making him gasp in surprise as he was thrown back into the nearby wall.

"**Beast Arm: Reptile!**" Elfman yelled as his arm began to transform into the shape of a reptile with claws and quickly rushed to punch the enemy while his guard was down.

"AHH!" Sol screamed in agony as was impaled by another attack by his opponents. He started to groggily get up while wiping the blood formed on the corner of his mouth off and steadying himself once again.

"**Earth Magic: ****Merci la Vie!**" Sol shouted in the direction of Elfman as he had caught on of the Fairy Tail mage's bad memories with his mind reading abilities and forced him to relive those memories.

Elfman screamed as he started to remember the time when he almost killed Lisanna with his **Full-Body Take Over** and it was the worst time of his life when he realized what was going on. If that attack connected with his little sister, then she could have died and he didn't know what to do if that happened. As the memories kept rushing in his mind, Gray stepped in.

"**Ice-Make: Freeze!**" Gray roared as Sol quickly was frozen still as well as the area surrounding him. He quickly rushed towards Elfman and helped him out of his shaken state and gave him slight comfort in the whole deal as he finally figured out what was going on with the Strauss sibling.

"You are unmanly!" Elfman yelled before shouting, "**Beast Arm: Black Bull!**" as he transformed his arm into that of a large black beast's arm and smashed a punch into the frozen state of Sol who took the hit head on and the ice that was formed around him shattered to pieces and the result was a knocked out Sol.

Elfman and Gray panted to regain their strength before they got up and walked to where the others would currently be.

* * *

(With Naruto and the others)

* * *

The blonde and the rest of the group went rushing into a new floor of the building where Naruto saw a familiar face appear in front of them. It was Aria of the Element 4.

"Hey hamburgler! I thought you would know better than to cross paths with me again, especially when I beat the patty out of you, you overgrown meat suit." Naruto said coolly making everyone around him laugh hysterically while Aria was crying, much to everyone's confusion.

"Your sorrow… is so beautiful!" Aria exclaimed with tears rolling down his face making everyone sweatdrop at the wordings of the enemy.

Naruto looked at him with a blank expression, "Well air-sucker, you can drown in that sorrow for all I care." He said coldly making the man flinch before he was sent on a crying spree once again, much to Naruto's discomfort.

Kushina walked over to Naruto, "Mikoto-chan and I will take care of this guy. You all go ahead!" She exclaimed before Mikoto came skipping along happily giving a nod of approval. The both of them had enough of hearing the creep sputtering such nonsense and they wanted to shut him up for good.

Naruto looked over at them, "I trust you both so we'll be leaving now. However don't go easy on this portable sidewalk as I feel that he has dormant power within him. He is known to absorb magic as well considering the fact that he was the one that almost drained Master's magic." He explained recalling the recent event where he saw him with Jose Porla at the top floor of the Phantom Lord Guild hall.

The others growled learning that this man was the one that almost made Master Makarov depleted of his magic. Kushina and Mikoto then gave Naruto a nod of understanding and then stepped into their respective stances while eyeing their opponent attentively. With that, Naruto and the remaining members of the group went racing into the distance.

Naruto whispered, "**Kage Bunshin jutsu!**" as he created an exact replica of his and sent it in another direction. This confused everyone but they didn't question him and so they kept with their movements towards their destination.

* * *

(Mikoto and Kushina vs Aria)

* * *

"Alright dattebane let's do this!" Kushina exclaimed while in her stance with her friend Mikoto smirking in agreement as they continued to observe their opponent.

Aria looked at them intently, "I don't really see much sorrow in you two. I want to have that blonde's sorrow. His sorrow was magnificent and so beautiful." He said with a smile on his face before crying his eyes out.

Kushina's and Mikoto's eyes twitched at those words. They turned to him with a dangerous look on their face, "What… did you… say… about… Naruto-kun?" Both of them asked slowly in unison while having the look of rage in their eyes that would scream death in their wake.

Aria went wide-eyed in confusion. "His… sorrow?" He asked before continuing with tears "I want his sorrow!" he finished with tears flowing freely. The girls just lost it and rushed at him with chakra engulfing their fists and smashing his face in with the insane level of strength behind their attack.

"AHHHH!" Aria cried in excruciating pain as he was sent flying into the wall, crushing it and sending him soaring into the next one.

Aria slowly got up as his face was heavily bruised by the punches as he walked towards them. "**Airspace: Metsu!**" He yelled before placing his hands before them with his open palms facing each other and then moved them towards the two kunoichi.

The attack launched and started to drain their magic to which Kushina and Mikoto smirked before getting out of the move, making Aria go wide-eyed in shock.

'_So the move he uses only absorbs magic? Well since we also have chakra, that makes us one up in this situation and because of our chakra, we were able to get out of the technique with our magic abilities still intact_.' The two kunoichi thought to themselves before looking at Aria with a heated glare.

They started to immediately run through hand signs in a rapid pace before calling out.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**"

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**"

The two jutsu collided with Aria and sent him smashing down on the ground with a hissing sound as it left him bleeding from the arms and chest area. Aria groggily got up from the attack, with sharp pains all over his body as he was getting weaker by the second from the two kunoichis' assault.

Aria removed his blindfold and a surge of power rushed to the surface. "**Airspace Magic: Zero!**" He yelled as his eyes started shining brightly. He brought his relaxed hands before him with the right one on top and the lower down with their palms facing and a spiraling airspace generated as a result.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**"

The two kunoichi called forth their swords and quickly charged at the small airspaces that were directed towards them and sliced away as precisely and rapidly as they possibly could. They quickly channeled charka into their swords and made their attacks even more deadly.

Before the airspace move could even affect either of them, Kushina sliced in the direction of Aria's chest while Mikoto aimed for the arms and the airspaces that were formed dissipated.

"ARGH!" Aria cried in agony once more as his body started twitching uncontrollably until he was rendered unconscious from the attacks from the kunoichis' blades.

Kushina and Mikoto sighed sadly as they didn't have more fun attacking the guy that said such creepy things about _their_ Naruto-kun. Seeing as they had nothing to do now, they simply resealed their swords and walked in the direction to where everyone else would currently be at this moment.

* * *

(Outside Fairy Tail)

* * *

The mages of Fairy Tail were panting for breath as the ghosts suddenly disappeared, much to their relief and mixed confusion. They were starting to relax themselves when they realized a newcomer on board. It was Gajeel Redfox and everyone's eyes widened at the sight of him as this became that much harder.

"Hand over that girly if you all want to live. However I would like to kill you all anyways so I am stumped at what I am going to do with all of you damn weaklings." Gajeel stated while pointing at Lucy, who was shivering in fear.

Lucy was starting to think that going to Jose could end all of this suffering but didn't know what to do considering everyone wanted her to stay at the Guild as they were all family. Shaking off her sad thoughts, she noticed Gajeel approaching her fellow Guild members.

"**Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Dragon's Club!**" Gajeel yelled as his hand transformed into steel before sending the Fairy Tail mages flying with his elongated punch.

"AHHH!" They all screamed in pain as they took the attack head on. They started to groggily get up and they were shocked to see a newcomer approach Gajeel, whose face suddenly grew grim.

"Well the boss knew that you were out here somewhere, hobo-teme, so he sent me. Let's go!" The replica of Naruto's spoke as he looked over at the Iron Dragon Slayer and placed a hand over his shoulder before the both of them disappeared in a flash of white.

Everyone grew confused but were happy that Naruto came to their rescue.

"I tell ya! Naruto-san is so awesome!"

"Of course he is, I'm so happy he's on our side!"

"Hell yeah, he's **The White Flash** alright!"

They all cheered before laying down on the ground with a smile. Lucy smiled tearfully as she was once again saved by her Guild members and she didn't really know what to say. They were truly her family.

* * *

(With Naruto, Erza, Laxus and Makarov)

* * *

The group of four were quickly making their way forward when a flash of white appeared in front of them and stood a copy of Naruto and Gajeel Redfox. Naruto quickly thanked the clone for capturing the enemy to which the clone gave a mock solute making him chuckle in response before dispelling it.

"Well hobo it looks like you're stuck with us again. How does it feel like to have such long hair in your Guild? Does it scratch _Jose-chan's_ itch at night?" Naruto said coolly while looking at the man amusingly. Gajeel fumed with rage at the infuriating disrespect that he was receiving from the blonde while everyone else laughed at the interaction.

Gajeel quickly charged at Naruto but was surprised when the blonde disappeared and then he felt a sharp pain in his back as he was sent flying back with a kick from behind from Naruto.

"ARK!" Gajeel screamed as he coughed from receiving that insane kick. He was supposed to be the strongest mage of endurance as his iron body was supposed to protect him. '_What the hell is this guy?_' He thought to himself while he groggily got up.

Naruto turned his attention towards Gajeel, "You are not worth my time, you pierced porcupine. However when I require some metal work that needs to be done, I'll call upon your services." He said coldly making everyone around him nervous while Gajeel was wide-eyed with shock and fear.

Laxus was rather nervous of the threats as Naruto had made the same ones to him recently. He realized that the fellow blonde was stronger than he could imagine and he wasn't arrogant with that power. Laxus noted down everything that he had seen from the blonde and so he made up his decision.

"I'll handle this." Laxus spoke while walking forward making the others look at him with surprise.

Naruto turned towards him, "Are you sure?" He questioned his fellow blonde as he didn't really know what to make of the situation.

Laxus formed a smirk as he observed the Iron Dragon Slayer before him, "I am sure Naruto-san so go ahead towards the main destination. _Maybe_ I was somewhat wrong in thinking weakly of the Guild, so don't worry about me." He said with absolute confidence in his voice along with a hint of regret.

Everyone smiled at the display to which Naruto patted Laxus on his shoulder, "I understand now beat the crap out of this ragged nothing. No funny business, or else..." He said dangerously while leaving the open threat and smirked at the pale look that formed on Laxus' face upon hearing the comment.

"H-Hai Naruto-san now go!" Laxus shouted after regaining his composure, while eyeing Gajeel with a heated glare as he got into his stance.

Erza walked up to Naruto, "I'll stay with Laxus-san just in case so you and Master can go ahead." She told the blonde who nodded in understanding. Seeing this, the redhead smiled and then proceeded with stepping towards the grandson of the Fairy Tail Guild Master.

Naruto spared one last glance at the two mages before heading out with a teary Makarov who was silent at what he had to witness.

'_Thank you so much Naruto-san. I was right in thinking that you would be the one to teach my grandson some humbleness. Maybe Laxus can change after all and so I couldn't be happier to say that you are the most promising mage I have ever set my eyes on, thank you._' Makarov thought to himself with tears flowing before wiping them off and rushing with the blonde upstairs.

* * *

(Laxus and Erza vs Gajeel)

* * *

"So you are the one responsible for destroying the Guild." Laxus said as he looked at his opponent who simply smirked at what he was being commented on.

Gajeel looked at Laxus intently, "Yes I am but I would have never figured that you of all people would have showed up for our little party Laxus-san. I'll have a nice time crushing you as well." He replied with a smirk while getting into his stance.

Laxus sighed sadly. "I have heard enough trash from you! I don't care what you did, but I'm not going to return to Naruto-san with failure. Now prepare yourself!" He roared at the end of his speech before gathering magical energy inside of him.

Erza was wide-eyed what she was hearing from the man. '_It's all because of Naruto-san that he is acting like this. I could have never imagined Laxus of all people to be talking like this._' She thought to herself before blushing slightly thinking about the young man that was headed upstairs with Master Makarov.

Laxus looked at Gajeel with a glare before shouting, "**Lightning Magic: Lightning Body!**" as he transformed his own body into electricity turning himself into a lightning bolt and rushing at the enemy in top speed as he electrocuted everything crossing his path.

"AHH!" Gajeel screamed as the attack connected with him and he was knocked to the ground but that didn't stop as Laxus continued the attack two more times making him cough uncontrollably as blood was now leaking from his mouth and he wiped it off.

Getting up, Gajeel rushed towards Laxus shouting, "**Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Dragon's Club!**" as his hand transformed into steel before sending Laxus flying in the background.

Seeing as Erza didn't want to miss out on the fun called out, "**Requip:** **Heaven's Wheel Armor!**" and a light engulfed her. She now had on a plated armor that covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it with the addition of her with large metal wings that appeared to be made up of individual blades.

"**Swords Magic: Multiple Sword Requipping!**" Erza yelled and around roughly 200 swords appeared surrounding her causing Gajeel to go wide-eyed as he heard her shouting, "**Launch!**" and the swords descended upon him.

They connected and Gajeel was sent flying back into the wall crashing everything in his path. As he groggily got up, Gajeel fumed at what was happening with blood dripping down the areas that the swords connected him with. He shouted, "**Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Dragon's Scales!**" as most of his body got covered in steel scales. He quickly went rushing at Erza in blind speeds and punched her which sent her crashing to the ground with a loud crash.

Before he could do anything else, he turned around to hear lightning in the background.

"**Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus roared as he gathered a large amount of lightning around one of his fists bended the arm and then extended his fist forward in a punching motion, rapidly fired toward Gajeel who took the collision head on and was sent crashing back.

Gajeel was lucky that he had retreated most of the steel formed on his body so he didn't get affected much by the lightning. However, the attack was deadly and caused serious damage to his body as a whole seeing as he was full on metal.

Erza got up from the ground before yelling, "**Requip: Flame Empress Armor!**" as a bright light passed through her and she was now wearing a new dark red armor, with a sword of the same color as the armor when the light dissipated.

The redhead quickly rushed towards Gajeel, "**Fire Magic: Flame Slash!**" She roared as she gathered flames around her sword and rapidly made a clean swipe on the enemy mage sending him flying once again as the scales were starting to dissipate from his body.

"**Lightning Magic: Lightning Punch!**" Laxus yelled as he quickly enveloped his hand in an orb of lightning and then punched the man that was getting up weakly.

"AHHHH!" Gajeel screamed as he was impaled by the attack before he crashed face first into the ground and was rendered unconscious.

Laxus sighed as he cancelled the flow of lightning magic while Erza changed back to her normal clothing and they looked at the fallen figure and now knew it was over. For once, Laxus didn't really feel arrogant to comment on Erza joining in on his fight and simply accepted it, much to his shock and surprise.

The both of them walked towards where everyone else would currently be at the moment.

* * *

(With Naruto and Makarov)

* * *

The blonde and the Master quickly made their way upstairs where they saw a door and blasted their way inside. There in the clearing, was Jose Porla but his clothing was totally different.

Jose was now wearing a long blue coat closed on the right side of his chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder, sporting Phantom Lord's symbol on its buckle. His Wizard Saint's medallion was still visible on the same spot as before but had dark ribbons hanging from it now and covering his left arm was a brownish cape. Jose also had his hair tied in a high ponytail now.

"Well if it isn't **The White Flash** appearing before me once again. Have you come to make more smug comments on me? You better stand away kid because I'll slaughter you later, after I kill your precious Master over there." Jose said darkly as he looked at the newcomers before chuckling wickedly as malicious aura started surrounding him.

Naruto said nothing as he simply narrowed his eyes at the Phantom Lord Guild Master and was analyzing his every movement to get a better idea of how he fared in strength.

Jose turned his attention towards Makarov, "It's been 6 long years since we last stood like this Makarov-san. Who would have thought that Fairy Tail would have grown to become such a promising Guild in that short amount of time? I couldn't reduce the building itself to rubble but it's fine." He continued with a dark smile and then leaned back while wanting to wait for Makarov's answer to what he was saying before he would do anything.

"A Guild does not stand for the physical building you see when you step inside. It is the members of that Guild that show you what truly matters in life. Fairy Tail has been promising because we believe in each other and for what you tried to do to my children, as a father figure to them, I will never forgive you!" Makarov countered angrily and was about to get into his stance before he felt a hand grip his shoulders tightly, pulling him back from the scene and he turned to see that it was Naruto who was responsible.

Naruto looked at Makarov with a smile, "Do you know why I call you ji-ji sometimes?" He asked to which he didn't get a response so he continued, "I call you that because you remind me of my surrogate grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi. That man was great, powerful, loving and the best part was he was like you when it came to matters of such nature such as this." He said before looking at the smiling Makarov and looked towards the patiently waiting Jose in in front of them.

Naruto's smile deepened, "You are thinking the wrong way about this ji-ji. A father's role in life is to see their children get everything they deserve. What you had to witness was harsh but your role now is to stand by while we take on the fight. Your part in this is over because what good is an able child who is dressed in armor and has a sword in his hand in the sidelines while he/she has to watch their father fight to the death? I am here and there is no way that I am letting you fight when I am able to and until that time arises, you will not step into our battle. It's time for the father to believe in his children, Master." He finished before letting out a lone tear at the sight of the openly crying Makarov.

The Master didn't know what to say to that as there were no words to describe how much emotion he felt from the blonde man. He couldn't help himself as tears started rolling down his cheeks and flooded as each passing word was heard from the blonde's mouth.

* * *

(Naruto vs Jose)

* * *

"Are you done with your sad story?" Jose asked in an amused tone at the sight of the two men in front of him as he readied himself.

Naruto looked at him with ice cold eyes, "The only sad thing will be your grave because by the time I'm through with you, the people burying your body will need to look the other way to do so, if they don't look the other way upon observing your hideous face as it is." He answered coldly making Jose flinch as he could literally feel himself shrink at the blonde's gaze.

Naruto got in his stance and threw a tri-pronged kunai in the direction of Jose.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**"

The blonde disappeared with a flash of white and then reappeared with the same flash behind Jose and landed him with a chakra infused kick to the back, sending him flying against the wall. Jose groggily got up with blood leaking as the kick had brutally injured his back and that made him furious.

"I'll kill you!" Jose roared as he started gathering magical energy before shouting, "**Darkness Magic: ****Dark Beam!**" as beams were slowly produced out of his fingertips as if they were bullets and then fired simultaneously from his fingertips in the direction of the blonde.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as multiple replicas of himself formed and took the blasts head on, leaving the blonde unscathed from the attack.

Naruto began to analyze his enemy's fighting style and began to formulate a strategy before heading in recklessly. If he didn't carefully think out a plan, then the building that he was currently in could collapse due to not thinking straight in the current time.

Jose was wide-eyed at the multiple clones that the blonde had created and used them as a shield against his attack. This was a new form of magic that he had never seen before and it was really intriguing. However the blonde was a Fairy Tail member and that meant he needed to die.

Naruto looked at him intently, "You are just shooting your moves without thinking. You are more pathetic than I originally thought and by the way, you look pathetic as it is." He said coolly before stepping back slightly as he got back into his stance.

"Shut up! You know nothing you worm. I am one of the Ten Wizard Saints!" Jose screamed before seething at the blatant disrespect the blonde was directing towards him as his comments absolutely infuriated him to no end.

Naruto chuckled, "I don't care if you are royalty, _Jose-hime_. Your life proved pointless to me the moment you attacked the Guild and I will personally repay the favor." He told him bluntly while looking amusingly at the outrage on his opponent's face while he said that to him.

Jose seethed further as his words were having no effect on the blonde. He quickly gathered magical energy to form another attack but before he could even do so, he was tormented with another chakra infused kick to his stomach which sent him flying into the wall in the background.

"ARGHH!" Jose cried in agony before he coughed up blood once more and he started to groggily get up again while holding his stomach in pain as the attack was rendering his body useless to him. He gathered the magical energy and shouted, "**Darkness Magic: ****Shade Entangle!**" as ghosts were created which were sent at Naruto in an attempt to immobilize and strangle him.

"Hahaha! There is no way out for you now. The more you struggle, the more pain it will cause you. You will die for having disrespected me in such a way you fool!" Jose yelled before laughing maniacally once more at the sight of the blonde. To his surprise, he saw Naruto smirking.

Naruto looked at him in amusement. "You really think that these worthless creations can bind me? You are more arrogant than I gave you credit for. To think that a Guild Master like yourself could be so stupid and honestly, I expected more. However it is time for you to learn what pain truly feels like." He said to him in an emotionless tone which made Jose wide-eyed as he stepped back slightly at the threat.

Jose was about to call Naruto's bluff when he saw the blonde easing himself into the binds while gathering energy and ripping apart the binds with his arms, making Jose gasp in horror. "N-NO! This cannot be!" He yelled as he was trying to come up with any logical solution to what he was witnessing.

He was about to say something else to the blonde who disappeared in a flash of white and reappeared in the same flash and landed a punch to his shoulder which literally shattered his bones.

"AHHH!" Jose screamed as he held his shoulder tightly as blood came gushing out of his mouth.

Naruto looked on at the man before calling out, "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" and thus creating 4 exact replicas of himself that surrounded Jose in a square formation.

Jose had only one chance left at this as his body couldn't really handle the pain that Naruto had put him through. He gathered magical energy before shouting, "**Darkness Magic: Dead Wave!**" as he extended his right arm sideways and generate several of his ghosts around it which start circling it in spirals. They were sent rushing at Naruto as the wave split through the ground itself in the process.

"HAHAHA I WI-" Jose couldn't finish his sentence as he saw numerous clones of Naruto protecting the blonde and Makarov along with him as the move hit. The clones were vanishing into a cloud of smoke one by one but there were too many of them to count.

Jose went wide-eyed when he saw a group of clones still standing and Naruto and Makarov unscathed from his deadly attack. He started to feel himself getting weaker by the second as the fight had proved to be more than a match for him with the blonde winning in every sense of the word.

Just then, Jose saw the clones dispelled and Naruto disappear and reappear in front of him with a swirling ball of blue in the palm of his right hand and could do nothing but accept what was coming to him.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as he connected the jutsu with Jose's stomach, shredding the skin and sending him flying with blood oozing out of his body as he was feeling light headed.

Jose felt Naruto walking towards him and the last thing he heard before losing consciousness was, "You better get the hell out of here or I will make what I did to you seem like a family picnic, you worthless piece of trash."

Naruto having won the battle proceeded with walking towards Master Makarov.

* * *

(With Naruto and Makarov)

* * *

The leader of Fairy Tail was left speechless. Walking towards him was a young man that defeated the Phantom Lord Guild Master, who was also one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"W-Well done Naruto-kun." Makarov said while still in shock at what happened and there was no way that he would call the blonde by any other suffix than what he was assigning to him now. What Naruto said to him earlier made him so much closer to him and he was truly happy about that.

Naruto chuckled amusingly, "Oh Master you wound me, I was holding back because of the damage I could have done to this place. After all, I don't mind the cross dresser's place getting destroyed but all of our friends are downstairs would have been harmed as well." He said to him with a smile while the Master paled when he heard that the blonde was actually holding back all this time.

That's when Makarov realized that Naruto didn't even use his **Hurricane Magic**, and he was thankful for that because a spell from such a magic style could've proved lethal for Jose. Shaking of his thoughts, Makarov nodded hesitantly before they both looked back at the fallen Jose and walked downstairs.

They had won against the Phantom Lord and now it was time to relay this to the others.

* * *

(Downstairs)

* * *

Kushina, Haku, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Elfman, Happy and Natsu were now currently downstairs while they waited for the last two people to show up. In ten minutes or so, Naruto and Makarov walked down the steps when they saw everyone standing there waiting for them.

"I can only assume everyone emerged victorious in their battles?" Naruto asked them while looking at them with a smile. They nodded with a grin in response making him chuckle and so he gave them a nod of his own while Makarov simply stood there, smiling at the interaction of his surrogate family.

Laxus turned to Makarov, "So ji-ji did you beat Jose?" He asked his grandfather but was rather confused when Makarov gave him a smile yet shook his head in the negative. Everyone noticed this and then looked at him so he could provide them all an answer.

"It was Naruto-kun that beat Jose. It was a rather exciting match to see however Naruto-kun wasn't going full out so I don't know how powerful he really is currently to be honest with you all." Makarov explained as he was still in shock to see just how strong the young man truly was, if his fight with the Guild Master of Phantom Lord was anything to go on. Everyone standing there looked on in wide-eyes.

The three kunoichi, even though they knew that Naruto would emerge victorious were still shocked as the man Naruto had to fight was considered a really strong opponent. They smiled to hear Makarov speaking so warmly about him as it made them feel even more proud of him. Here in Fairy Tail, they were like a true family and they liked the thought of that. Now all they needed was to find a way to get closer to Naruto on a whole new level and it made them blush at the thought.

Jiraiya didn't have need to express any words, as he was already proud of his former apprentice. Having witnessed the potential Naruto had in the past, he wasn't really surprised to learn of his victory.

Mirajane was surprisingly silent. Her demon instincts were about to shred her apart for not getting with Naruto but she was trying her best from them keeping dormant, much to their agony. The silverette was opening up to the blonde and she didn't want to ruin that by rushing into things.

Erza was in the same way as she knew that Naruto was strong but this was unbelievable to say that he was stronger than the Master himself if he was holding back the whole time. The thought of him getting close to her was rather an exciting topic for her as she could practically envision it in her mind.

Laxus went pale as he heard this. He was glad to have come by the Guild to help out or Naruto would have destroyed him otherwise. After the battle he had today, he realized something. There was more than meets the eye to Naruto, other than his strength. He slowly began to ponder about it more closely.

Natsu was visibly shaking with excitement at the thought of fighting with Naruto. There was no one better to fight but he realized that the battle would be in the blonde's favor obviously and that made him frown. Gray was too shocked to form any words and Happy was on the same page.

"SUCH MANLY STRENGTH!" Elfman roared in a proud voice while puffing out his chest and patting Naruto on the back with a bright smile. Naruto groaned at his fellow Guild mate's antics while the others laughed at the blonde's discomfort.

Makarov turned to everyone, "Let's go back to the Guild." He said with a bright smile to which everyone gave him a happy nod of approval and rushed back towards Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Outside the Guild)

* * *

"WE HAVE WON!"

Came a loud roar from one of the mages walking back to the Guild. Everyone that were outside of the Guild went wide-eyed in shock on hearing those words but then slowly started to regain their composures and then began cheering at the top of their lungs. This was great news to hear and everyone was in a joyous mood on emerging victorious. They heard a cough in the background and turned their attention towards the sound when they saw their Guild Master smiling at them.

Master Makarov stood in front of everyone, "We have indeed defeated our enemy and all of us have contributed. We are a Guild that if one person feels pain, the others feel it too. We are the Guild that if one person sheds a tear, we will all shed them too. We are the Guild that if one person feels happiness, we all feel it too. We are the Guild of Fairy Tail and we will never fall!" He roared to the crowd and everyone was moved with the emotional speech but quickly started to cheer in agreement.

The Guild members that didn't know about Naruto's accomplishments were full aware of it now and were even more cautious of him. They respected him on a whole other level but they paled in fear at the thought of having to face him in the future. No one in their right mind wanted that.

Lisanna appeared along with Jet, Levy and Droy who were in clutches and everyone smiled to see the mages alright. Lucy expressed her sorrows because it was due to her father that Levy and her teammates were injured but she was happy that they didn't blame her for anything.

Everyone began to converse with each other happily before they all went downstairs to the basement of the Guild where they would enjoy themselves after a long eventful day. They had to rebuild a portion of the Guild itself but that could wait for another time.

It was now a time for celebration!

* * *

(In the distance)

* * *

Leaning against at tree, Mystogan smiled as he heard the speech Master Makarov was giving and was about to walk away when a kunai came shooting at him, barely missing him and pierced into the tree. Upon observing the kunai, Mystogan noticed that there was a note attached to it so he quickly took the note and began reading.

_Mystogan-san,_

_I've sensed your presence during our fight against Phantom Lord and I know for a fact that you've been assisting us in secret too. I know you love the Guild and that you are doing this for all of us, but I only want to say one thing to you. It's always fine to step out of the shadows once in a while and come into the light, my friend. _

_**うずまきナルト**__**-**__**波風**_

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

Mystogan smiled lightly as he put away the note in his pocket seeing as he was definitely going to keep this paper to himself for a while.

"Well Naruto-san you really do live up to **The White Flash** moniker as expected. I think I'll take your advice someday so thank you." He said to himself before looking at the people of the Guild again and then vanishing into the distance.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now the chapter ends and I hope you all liked it! Everyone please listen very carefully to what I have to say now. THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed the story time and time again and are still following. I have something really important to talk you all about.**

**I will be on leave from writing for 1 month -**** I know this is really depressing news but I have a late mid-term exam on the 19****th**** and two assignments due on the 24****th**** of March. Along with that, I have my final exams at the university coming up from the 6****th**** of April and it will go on to the 17****th**** of April. I really wish I could stick around during that month but I wouldn't be able to focus on my studies and that isn't really something I can compromise. I've been giving it my absolute best to update these chapters as soon as possible but time is of the essence and the finals are going to crush me if I don't start studying.**

**Fret not because after the finals are over, I will be giving it everything I have to update the chapters as quickly as possible. I require one simple thing from you guys until then and that is enough time for me to know what to do.**

**I will need your suggestions about things you want in the story as additions or anything in general about the story. The suggestions could range from new monsters, potential missions to new enemies but please keep them detailed so I get a better understanding of what you all want. I will be focusing mainly for you all to keep reading so you all can help out with the cause by leaving those awesome reviews you all have been doing so far. Sorry if you thought that the fight scenes weren't up to your standards since I'm relatively new to writing fight scenes and stories in general, considering the fact that this fanfiction is the first one I have ever written.**

**After the month has passed, I will open up my account to see all of the reviews and will start considering what you all have asked of me in your suggestions. ****In conclusion, I had the best time writing for you guys and keeping you all updated with the story. I will see you all again around the 18****th**** of April with the next chapter. Sorry once again if this will make anyone that has liked the story uncomfortable but I don't have any other choice in the matter so I hope you all understand.**

**See ya next chapter. Later! :)**

**- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	16. Living in the Moment

**I'm back after the month long leave like I said I would be, my favorite group of people. I am so happy to be here to present to you all the 16****th**** chapter of my story. It's been a tough month of studying and I really paced myself writing so I could give you all an update. I had planned on updating this for a while, but the FanFiction webpage didn't allow me to so because of the annoying Type 2 Error. Anyway, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

The war was over and Fairy Tail had emerged victorious. Everyone was celebrating in the basement of the Guild with drinks, well in Cana's case, it was a contest.

"GO GO GO!" Chanted the Guild members for the brunette and her opponent, as the two of them gulped down drink upon drink while the crowd grew wilder by the second with their cheers.

"Come on Naru-kun beat her at her own game!" Shouted the three kunoichi excitedly with Erza and Mirajane following suit, as they repetitively pumped their fists in the air.

Naruto looked over at his opponent who was getting groggy from the massive intakes of alcohol they were consuming in this contest. '_There is absolutely no way that she can beat me in this little game_.' The blonde thought to himself amusingly before chugging down another mug of beer.

After four more rounds of liquor were passed around, Cana went wide-eyed. "_Hiccup! -_ I don't - _hiccup! - _I don't think I'll - _hiccup! -_ win this -_hiccup!_" She exclaimed before falling off her seat and passing out, leaving Naruto as the winner of the drinking contest.

Seconds later of this happening, the Guild members cheered loudly for the victor.

Elfman picked Naruto up and lifted him on his shoulders and looked around proudly. "He's a man!" The Strauss sibling ranted over and over to which Naruto just sighed, while everyone laughed at his discomfort before cheering him on again. The mages helped Cana off the floor and laid her down on a bench so she could relax from her loss, since the female mage was still unconscious.

Seeing as Cana was out for the count, Naruto slid off Elfman's shoulders, chuckling amusingly at the man's antics of picking him up. He then turned towards the other members of the Guild and began conversing with them. He didn't get much of a chance to do so before and now seemed a good time.

"It was a great honor working with you Naruto-san on the mission to Phantom." Alzack said to the blonde with a nervous smile as he was quite fearful of the man's strength.

Naruto noticed this and chuckled before patted him on the back, to calm him down from being so scared. The young man looked at him with a warm smile. "The pleasure was all mine, Alzack-san and it is always good to find out more about the Guild members and so you don't have to fear me. I am not going to hurt you guys you know." He said in a kind voice to which the gunman sighed in relief.

Alzack's teammate, Bisca smiled as she overheard this conversation and nodded in appreciation. The other Guild members of Fairy Tail were happy to see everyone getting along so well, much to Makarov's approval as the man stood there with a smile on his face.

Macao tapped Naruto's shoulder slightly to get his attention. Upon Naruto's turning around, the mage looked at him nervously. "Naruto-sama what wa-" he couldn't complete his words as the blonde held his hand up with a smile on his face.

"None of this 'sama' business, just call me Naruto or Naruto-san if you'd like, please." Naruto said as his smile remained intact while looking at his fellow Guild mate.

Macao instantly formed a bright smile of his own before nodding happily in agreement. "Yes Naruto-san. As I was saying, what was that move you used on the Phantom Guild hall? It was a rather intense technique and I have never seen anything like it." He explained as his curiosity was peaked. The mage turned towards the other Guild members and saw that they were also eager for an answer.

"Oh, and what was that replication technique you used with that move?" Wakaba added into the conversation as he was intrigued by the move greatly.

Naruto smiled before looking at the group. "That replication technique is what I call **Kage Bunshin Jutsu**, which is known for creating copies of the one who performs the move. These clones are corporeal instead of illusions. When I use this technique, my energy is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each replica an equal fraction of my overall power. However, I can decide on the amount of energy I wish to gift my clone with, in the case that they don't need to perform a high level task." He said before pausing as he let this information sink in with the people that were gathered around him.

The Guild members were wide-eyed at the technique, but then nodded so that the blonde could continue with what he was going to tell them.

"Now the move I used is called **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**. Now what I do to perform this is, to create one **Kage Bunshin **and then channeling energy into the palm of my hand. The energy swirls around the palm and rotates until it forms a spinning ball of energy. That ball is the same move I used against Laxus in our exhibition match. It is known as the **Rasengan**. Now once the **Rasengan** is formed in the palm of my hand, I use my **Kage Bunshin** to start adding wind energy into the ball which makes it rotate at incredible levels as it forms a shape of a shuriken. With this, I can aim my move at a target. What makes it so deadly is that if it hits a person, it could literally destroy every cell of the victim." He finished with a sagely tone and then sighed at the end of the explanation.

Naruto mentally smirked when he saw the reactions of the others. The Guild members were currently standing there with their jaws on the ground, trying to comprehend the immense power behind that legendary technique.

"I never want to get struck by that move…" Loke mumbled with sweat rolling down his forehead after hearing all about what that technique is capable of.

Everyone around him nodded fearfully while Laxus was sweating at the mention of his name in the explanation. Naruto and his group chuckled in amusement at the reactions of the Guild members, but they had to agree that the move was deadly and it was a technique to kill. Seeing as there was a rule of _no killing_ in Fairy Tail, there was no use to actually perform the move against enemy mages. You could possibly use that technique against monsters, but that would be it or possibly some Dark Guild members.

Natsu had enough of the explanations so he jumped up from his seat and pointed a finger at Naruto with determination glistening in his eyes. "FIGHT ME!" He yelled strongly as he kept his finger pointed at the blonde to which everyone in the Guild sweatdropped, including Master Makarov. Happy just floated near Natsu and scratched his face, to which the pink haired mage gave a cry.

"Why'd you scratch me!?" Natsu roared angrily while rubbing his face with the palm of his hand.

"Natsu don't challenge Naruto-san! You're not even in the same league as him!" Happy shouted while keeping a glare set on his companion.

Gray nodded as he walked over towards Natsu and then slapped him on the back. "Pinky! Don't even bother with the fight. You can't even defeat Erza-san at your current level. Naruto-san defeated Jose, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord, so tell me how you can possibly defeat him!?" Gray yelled out his reasoning to which the Guild members nodded with approval.

Natsu fumed at hearing Gray for saying that and so he pushed him away, before glaring at him heatedly.

"Shut up stripper!"

"Flame tard!"

"Ice Fairy!"

"Pink Doll!"

The two mages shouted back and forth, while everyone around them had a nice sweatdrop once more.

Erza walked over towards the both of them and yanked their ears. "Shut up, the both of you!" She yelled with rage building inside her, to which the two mages yelped in pain and immediately shrunk down.

"H-Hai!" They both cried out before sitting down in their seats, not wanting to face the redhead's wrath any further considering how scared they were of her.

Naruto chuckled amusingly at the sight before turning his attention solely towards Natsu. He looked at him rather intently before saying, "Natsu, you do not have the skills yet. I may fight you one day, but that day isn't now. You haven't found your reasoning to fight and so there is no way that I will face you." He stepped back towards the others in the room who gave him a nod of approval.

Natsu shrunk further, but began to ponder on about what the blonde was telling him. He knew deep down that Naruto was right, but he didn't have the reasoning to fight as of this moment. The pink haired sighed as he leaned back in his seat and nodded.

"Naruto-kun is right about that!" Mirajane piped in before gasping loudly when she realized what she had just said, and a beet red blush formed on her features. The female mage began slowly backing up when she saw Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow and she stiffened.

Her attention turned towards the other girls, who were currently eyeing her intently and her blush remained intact. It was then her eyes widened with horror as she realized something. '_Noooo what if Naruto-kun got upset because I called him that? Dammit, I've ruined everything!_' Mirajane thought to herself depressingly before squeaking from her position as Naruto approached her. The nervous silverette tried to move away from the scene, but was simply frozen still as she couldn't find the will power to step back from her crush. Naruto smiled as he looked at Mirajane, causing her cheeks to redden further.

'_What is she planning!?_' The other girls unknowingly thought together as they simply narrowed their eyes at this display.

Naruto placed both hands on Mirajane's shoulders as his smile never wavered. "Mirajane-san it is fine if you want to call me that. I don't mind it one bit so please don't think that I am going to be angry at you." He said softly, to which the silverette simply hugged him tightly with a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Mirajane chirped cheerfully before cutely pleading, "Can you please call me Mira?" with a slight whine in her voice, making Naruto chuckle warmly.

The other girls began to fume at this new predicament.

Naruto smiled before separating from the hug, much to Mirajane's discomfort. "Of course… Mira-_chan_." He answered slyly with a sincere undertone as he held a soft expression on his face.

'_Oh Kami Naruto-kun, you called me Mira-chan!_' Mirajane thought to herself as she felt as if a heartbeat skipped her being upon the affection suffix added to her name by her crush. Blushing furiously, she slowly placed a hand on her chest and sighed in content with a serene smile on her face.

The other girls bristled with jealousy, except for the three kunoichi as the trio looked at the dazed Mirajane. They realized that the silverette held strong feelings for Naruto and couldn't blame her in the slightest. Knowing full well how the blonde made them feel each day, they simply didn't have it in them to get furious at Mirajane's display of affection towards Naruto.

'_Dammit Mirajane!_' Erza roared in her head before glaring blazingly at her best friend's antics. She wished for nothing more than to be in the blonde's strong arms as Mirajane was earlier.

The men looked on in both awe and jealousy upon seeing Mirajane so smitten with the blonde.

At the current moment, Jiraiya was scribbling voraciously on his notebook and giggling perversely. '_I wish Shiho-kun was here to witness this magnificent moment._' The toad sage thought to himself before giggling once more and even the Master joined in on the movement. Both were unaware of the dangerous looks on the women in the room, blazingly observing the two men.

As everyone began to talk amongst themselves, they were shortly interrupted by a cough and turned to see Master Makarov looking intently at them. "I think it is a time for celebration and so… I have ready for us, a rather grand feast for our victory. We will also start reconstructing our Guild tomorrow morning so you all better be prepared!" Makarov said with a smile before forming a peace sign and then hopping down from his spot next to Jiraiya.

Everyone cheered on in agreement and then prepared themselves for the upcoming feast.

Moments later, a group of people started bringing in trays of food and slowly set them on the tables. The Guild members quickly rushed over while Naruto had other things on his mind. The blonde looked towards Makarov and pointed a finger towards the upstairs area and the Master understood the gesture. The two of them walked upstairs and the others noticed, but they figured it wasn't their place to pry on the matter, so they started filling up their plates with the delicious food.

Outside, Makarov and Naruto sat down on a bench near the entrance of the Guild. "So Naruto-kun what did you want to talk to me about?" The Master asked with a curious tone while eyeing the blonde.

Naruto looked up at the sky before sighing and then turning his attention back towards Makarov. "Ji-ji you already know what I want to talk about. It is about the clan status. As you can see by what was happening inside the Guild, I am at a loss of options. I want to be with the girls, but the problem lies in the reasoning I will have to give to the council. I can't keep concealing these feelings for much longer because I will give in soon enough and I only wish to do that, when I get the permission from the council." He answered with a dejected look on his face while thinking about the girls.

Haku was amazing and he knew that for sure. Ever since he met her, Naruto had feelings for her and they only grew stronger over time. He first thought of it as friendship, but seeing her die in front of him showed that she meant more to him, than just a _friend_. Now he knew his feelings perfectly.

Mikoto was always special to him, ever since he was young. Even though she was much older than him, he knew that she was special to him. It started off with motherly love, changed to sisterly affection and then when she passed away, he didn't know what to make of it. Now he knew what he wanted.

Kushina was a rather delicate situation. Naruto tried time and time again to refer her to as 'kaa-chan' but that wasn't working out in the slightest as they were too close of an age to each other. He wanted to keep those feelings at bay, but he was slowly giving into them and didn't know what more to do.

Erza and Mirajane… of course Naruto knew how the two of them felt towards him as he wasn't dense in noticing his surroundings. The young man realized that they wanted to get close to him, but he needed some time to figure his feelings towards them first before even progressing.

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts when he felt an arm slung around his shoulder. He turned to see Makarov smiling at him and so the blonde could do nothing but smile back in return.

"Naruto-kun I understand how you must be feeling right now. You don't really need to worry about this matter any longer because the way you protected the Guild with your actions, you will absolutely be placed as a clan leader. Two members of the council are my friends and they have asked me about this earlier, but I wanted to keep it to myself until I knew how you felt. The other members of the council already think of you highly so don't stress yourself." The Master of Fairy Tail paused to let this information sink in, knowing it was important for the young man to hear.

Naruto smiled in return as he was really thankful for the Master being so friendly and understanding towards him, in this delicate situation. He then happily nodded for the man to continue.

"You are young and you have ones you care for so therefore, I will act as the grandfather figure you treat me as and help you through this. Go tell the girls you are feeling so strongly towards, that you are willing to do this and I wish you the best. Don't worry about the council in the slightest because you are already given that clan status from where I stand. Go tell them, Naruto-kun. I am really proud of you." Makarov said to him softly before nudging the blonde's shoulders with his right hand, smiling while doing so.

'_Maybe ji-ji is right about that. I don't even need to wait for the council meeting because ji-ji's has two members on that council that are his friends. The plus point is that they already respect me and I meet the requirements so there is practically nothing holding me back now. Whatever the girls choose is up to them because having multiple wives is not a necessity for the clan leader here. I just hope they can agree with what I tell them._' Naruto thought to himself as his mind wandered on the whole deal.

Moving past the thoughts, he quickly hugged the Master and thanked him for being so understanding. The old man in return, could do nothing but smile at the young man. Makarov got off from the bench before looking back at the blonde before asking, "So kiddo, shall we head back?"

Naruto chuckled and then gave him a happy nod before following the leader of Fairy Tail back downstairs to rejoin the group for the feast. Upon arriving the basement of the Guild, they saw everyone enjoying themselves while eating the food. Naruto and Makarov filled their plates up as well before joining the Guild members for a nice conversation. The three kunoichi were curious as to where the duo were for all that time, but simply shrugged it off as they knew that Naruto would tell them sooner or later. With that, the feast continued for an hour. After they all had their fill, they all emptied their plates and tidied the place up a bit.

Makarov waved everyone off at the end of it all and so everyone walked upstairs to leave.

The ninja squad was now outside of the Guild where Jiraiya took a short stop. He turned to them as a serious look formed on his face. "I have to be with Shiho-kun to leave for Gargeon Town, so that we can establish the new list of clients for our spy network. The two of us will be leaving in a few hours so I will see you all tomorrow afternoon or early evening." He explained, to which the others nodded as they knew the importance of the man's spy network.

The toad sage smiled at the reactions before happily waving everyone off and then departing in the direction of Shiho's place. Moving on from the departure of Jiraiya, Naruto and the three kunoichi were now walking towards the direction of their home, they stopped as a newcomer approached them.

The newcomer was Mirajane, who had a rather nervous look on her face. "Ano… would you guys mind if I came along to your home to spend the night?" The silverette asked while she squirmed slightly, not wanting to meet Naruto's eyes while questioning.

'_What are you planning, Mira-chan?_' Haku thought to herself as she recalled the way her friend referred to the blonde she cared so deeply about earlier. These were the same thoughts of Mikoto and Kushina.

Naruto chuckled as he looked over at the pleading silverette, knowing that she really wanting to come along to the household. "Not at all Mira-chan. You are most welcome!" He told her with a smile, to which she visibly jumped from her position and nodded happily before following the group to their home.

"WAIT UP FOR ME!" Shouted a voice from behind them, to which they all turned to see it was a panting Erza running towards them.

The female mage caught her breath as she approached the group and then looked at them curiously. "Can I tag along as well?" She questioned hesitantly as she looked at the group with a pleading expression. The other girls were rather curious about the redhead's intentions, but shrugged it off.

Naruto smiled as he looked at Erza before nodding. "Sure you can Erza-san. Just follow us." The blonde said and then turned around as he continued his walk towards the household, with his companions following suit.

Meanwhile Erza was smiling, but inwardly frowned as she strolled along the streets. '_Dammit Mirajane! You get to call him by Naruto-kun and he calls you Mira-chan now!_' She thought to herself before shaking off the thoughts and continuing the journey towards Naruto's home.

Upon arriving at the luxurious humble abode, Erza went wide-eyed at the sheer beauty of the place. The redhead had been living at the female dormitory for as long as she could possibly remember, and the household was like a mansion in her mind. She smiled as she looked at the living room and the interior of the place and nodded excitedly, knowing she would want to come over more often from now on. Mirajane had already seen the home so she wasn't really surprised. The silverette had the pleasure of hanging out with the three kunoichi sometime back and she had really enjoyed her stay at the household during that time.

"Please make yourselves at home." Naruto told the two female mages with a smile on his face, as he saw them smiling brightly in return.

The group proceeded with walking towards the lounge where they all sat down. Naruto created a few shadow clones to bring out ice-cream for all of them and they all grinned with thanks before happily taking the cones. They had a rather nice time talking to each other before noticing that it was getting late.

"Alright girls I guess we better get some sleep now. All of us will have to get up early tomorrow morning so we can start with the reconstruction of the Guild, as Ji-ji wouldn't want to be kept waiting." Naruto voiced before rising from his seat. He looked over at his female companions and smiled as each of them gave him a nod of understanding.

Nodding in return, Naruto then proceeded to look at the two female guests intently. "Erza-san, Mira-chan, there are two free bedrooms upstairs. One belongs to Jiraiya-sensei and considering he is gone for the night, one of you can take his room while the other could take the free one at the corner of the hall upstairs." He explained and the three kunoichi smiled as they looked at their two friends, knowing that they would highly appreciate the gesture.

Mirajane and Erza grinned before thanking the blonde wholeheartedly for allowing them a chance to stay the night. Naruto smiled as he quickly began to wave them off, stating that it was the least he could do. Erza still frowned inwardly upon hearing the suffix given to her, and she simply wondered how she would feel if Naruto would call her with the same affectionate title he now gave Mirajane.

Everyone then proceeded with walking upstairs and slowly approached the top portion of the household. Erza took the nearest free room to her, which belonged to Jiraiya while Mirajane headed into the unused room at the far end of the hall. They all waved goodnight to each other before stepping into their individual rooms and then crashing into bed.

The three kunoichi had only one thing on their mind. '_Mira-chan is now calling Naruto-kun the way I do and it's not hard to see that Erza-chan's feeling left out. I don't mind them as they are my friends, but Naruto-kun hasn't even acknowledged me as of yet for a relationship, so this is not good at all_.' They respectively thought to themselves sadly before drifting to sleep, thinking about the blonde.

Mirajane struggled to keep her blush under control as she recalled the events of the day. '_He doesn't mind me calling him Naruto-kun! Now I think I finally have a chance with him like the others do._' She thought to herself with a grin while her demonic instincts were humming happily in her mind. Mirajane formed a dreamy look on her face as she smiled fondly at the memory of Naruto before falling asleep.

Erza was the only one left out in this as she sighed sadly. '_Naruto-kun I want you to acknowledge me as well. I want to move forward, but I'm afraid you'll push me away. Dammit..._' She thought to herself before frowning deeply. The redhead struggled to get some sleep but it was to no avail, due to the sad thoughts that still plagued her mind.

Sighing once again, Erza slowly got up from bed and then tried walking down stealthily, not wanting to make any noise. There in the dining room, she saw Naruto folding up a piece of paper before putting it into the right pocket of his pants. The redhead was now alone with the blonde and her heart raced, while admiring the man's handsome features. She immediately formed a smile on her face, knowing that she could finally voice out her concerns to the man and not get interrupted by anyone.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Erza murmured in a soft tone as a bright pink hue formed on her cheeks, realizing that she had subconsciously given the blonde an affectionate suffix.

Naruto turned around before raising an eyebrow as she called him with the honorific. "Erza-san?" He asked her while observing the blushing girl before him.

Erza's blush intensified when she saw Naruto looking at her in that manner, and nodded slowly.

Naruto chuckled as he knew what was going on with the redhead but kept it to himself. Forming a smile on his face, he approached the frozen swordswoman. "You wanted to call me that all along, didn't you?" He asked in an amused tone, which caused Erza to sputter incoherent sentences trying to deny his claim.

'_This has become that much more taxing for me to deal with. I wanted to tell Miko-chan, Haku-chan and Kushi-chan about the clan status but… those two have also been worming their way through for a while now and I don't know what more I can do at this point_.' Naruto thought to himself before sighing inwardly, knowing that he just didn't have it in him, to make Erza sad.

The blonde placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder, causing the female mage to stiffen at the sudden contact. "It's okay if you call me that, because you have nothing to worry about." He told her with a warm smile, easily matching his kind tone.

"W-wha… I d-didn't…" Erza stuttered before looking away, denying everything the blonde was trying to tell her.

Naruto smirked as he poked her forehead, causing the redhead to yelp slightly before pouting cutely. The blonde grinned as he slowly made his way towards the staircase of the household.

"Goodnight… Erza-_chan_." Naruto said and then chuckled his way upstairs, knowing exactly how the redhead would react to his words.

'_E-Erza-chan?_' Erza thought to herself as she froze in her spot before placing a hand over her chest. Her heart started pacing at a considerable rate, recalling the affectionate tone Naruto used. Eyes softening, Erza slowly started regaining her composure as her lips twisted into a wide grin.

The redhead quickly began skipping towards the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water and gulped it down before rushing back upstairs, cheery as she had ever been. Erza now laid down on her bed with a blissful smile. '_He called me Erza-chan!_' She thought to herself with moist eyes before drifting to sleep.

Meanwhile, Naruto crashed into his bed. '_I couldn't tell the others about how I was feeling with the clan status, but surely I'll get time to do that tomorrow._' He thought to himself as sleep consumed him shortly after.

* * *

(The next morning)

* * *

The light enveloped the room as the sunshine entered the blinds of each bedroom of the home. Naruto groggily woke up and rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed with a loud yawn. He was really surprised when he wasn't pulled into the mindscape the night before and so he would question his sensei later when he would get called in for the training. Naruto then proceeded with taking a shower and freshening up before heading downstairs to get some breakfast.

After stepping out of the shower and changing his clothes, Naruto walked downstairs and saw the girls already at the dining table serving themselves the food which emitted a wonderful aroma across the downstairs portion of the household.

"Good morning all of you!" Naruto said cheerfully as he walked towards his female companions with a rather bright smile.

Blinking twice, the girls quickly turned around from their position and perked up significantly as they saw the blonde approaching them. "Good morning Naruto-kun!" They exclaimed in unison, while looking at the handsome blonde and sharing his bright smile.

Erza smiled nervously as the other girls quickly turned towards her with a confused look. They hadn't realized that the redhead had also started calling the blonde with that suffix from the night before so it was surprising to hear it now. Looking at Naruto, they were stunned as he simply smiled and didn't say anything in return.

The blonde's smile remained intact as he sat down and then served himself a plate of the food. After he was done eating the delicious meal, he looked at his companions intently. "Alright you guys, let's head to the Guild so we can start the reconstruction." Naruto said to them before walking towards the kitchen to clean up his plate.

The female mages were already out of their seats and stood by the front doorway, waiting for Naruto so that they could leave together. Naruto appeared beside them a few moments later and smiled as he closed the door behind him and locked it. Nodding, they all headed towards the Guild of Fairy Tail.

It was during their way towards their destination that Naruto realized that he was forgetting something. He immediately turned to the girls and smiled. "The custom clothes should be ready by now!" The blonde told the three kunoichi, knowing that they would be really excited to hear about this.

Mirajane and Erza were looking in confusion as they didn't know what Naruto was talking about. They turned towards the three kunoichi, who grinned happily. The blonde chuckled and then explained to the two girls all about how he and the others had placed orders for customized clothing. The two mages smiled brightly as they were happy that the others were making their own styles of clothing to wear. Erza told everyone all about how she got her customized armors, and they all smiled upon hearing it.

Nodding quickly, the group quickly went rushing in the direction of the clothing store and it didn't take them too long to reach. Upon reaching the store, they entered to see the sight of the elderly woman on the counter and the man responsible for the clothing was at the side.

"Hello there, I assume our custom clothing is ready?" Naruto asked the man beside the counter as he approached him.

Blinking, the man smiled as he gave a happy nod and rushed towards the back of the store and brought back bags and suits hung on hangers. He handed them over to the group who observed the clothes intently. They were perfectly well made and the entire group was really happy about that.

Erza and Mirajane simply marveled at the sight of Mikoto's and Kushina's battle suits. The armor was relatively well done and Erza went wide-eyed when she learned that the person that designed her own armors, was the one responsible for designing these amazing creations. They looked over at Haku's customized kimono and smiled as it was truly beautiful and would suit her personality perfectly. It was then, all of the women squealed at the sight of Naruto's wear as his new clothes would look amazing on him.

The man in question chuckled as he saw their reactions but had to admit, these items of clothing were really well done. "These are awesome, thank you so much!" Naruto exclaimed as he eyed his customized attire and smiled. The three kunoichi were just as happy as he was at this point.

The man simply grinned as he waved the blonde off happily.

Naruto suddenly formed an idea and looked to man once more. "Is it possible to try out our clothing? I am really interested in how it will look on us." He questioned the man before turning towards the three kunoichi as they nodded eagerly.

The man smiled and gave the group a quick nod. He then proceeded to lead them towards the changing area inside the store. Naruto smiled as he walked towards the male section of the changing section, while the three kunoichi headed towards the female one. Erza and Mirajane waited outside and smiled as they really wanted to see how their friends would look in their new clothing.

"I'm sure they are going to look so awesome." Erza said with a smile, while Mirajane grinned with a happy nod. Both of them were eager to see how Naruto would look in his new attire and a pink hue rose to their cheeks at the thought.

Moments later, Haku appeared in her new kimono and smiled as she observed Mirajane and Erza sitting on the chairs nearby. She twirled slightly to show off her clothes, while the two mages were in awe at the amazing attire.

Mirajane grinned as she placed a hand on Haku's shoulder. "That is a beautiful kimono, Haku-chan!" She chirped cheerfully and felt how soft the silky wear was. Erza nodded happily and gave The Ice Princess the same compliment as she approached her.

Haku smiled brightly and thanked both the female mages for their words and then sat down next to them on the chairs nearby. They waited for a few moments before Mikoto and Kushina appeared in their new battle suits.

"That looks so amazing on you both!" Erza exclaimed with a grin as she eyed the new attire the two kunoichi were wearing. She was really impressed at how the suits fitted the two women and was wondering if she could place some sort of order at this shop as well.

Mirajane was in awe at the look of the two kunoichi and gave them a cheery compliment as well. Haku was happier than the two female mages because the redhead and blackette were like her sisters, along with the fact that the three of them were like the best of friends.

Kushina and Mikoto grinned as they observed their companions. "Thank you so much!" They exclaimed happily before sitting down in the seats next to them and leaned back.

The females were now waiting for the last person to emerge from the changing room. They were really anxious to see how Naruto would look in his new clothing. The girls were pulled from their thoughts as they heard the door in the male changing room creak open and they quickly turned their full attention towards the sound.

Naruto smiled as he walked over to the area that the others would currently be. He made his way across the changing rooms and became highly amazed at the sight of the three kunoichi in their new clothes. They looked really beautiful wearing it and the young man could only smile, knowing that he would be telling them about the clan status soon.

'_Oh Kami-sama!_' The girls shouted in their heads with a furious blush rushing to their cheeks at the sight of Naruto approaching them. They shook their heads and rose from their seats before looking intently at Naruto's amazing battle clothing.

They proceeded to rub the coat the man was wearing with a bright smile on their face. "You look so wonderful in your new clothes, Naruto-kun!" They exclaimed happily before feeling the coat again while Haku placed a hand on Naruto's shirt.

The blonde chuckled as he saw the reaction of his female companions and smirked, showing that he was highly amused by their actions. The girls blushed slightly, knowing that they were caught out and chuckled sheepishly.

"Would you all like to take a photo together?" The store man asked as he approached the group, and smiled while holding a camera in his right hand.

The blonde and the kunoichi trio didn't even need to answer because they nodded happily before forming a pose. Naruto stood in the center, while Mikoto hugged the blonde's right shoulder, Kushina hugged the left and Haku leaning into Naruto's chest.

Erza and Mirajane frowned at the kunoichis for being so clingy towards Naruto. '_What I wouldn't do to be in that position right now_.' They respectively thought to themselves before turning towards the man who held the camera.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the man and nodded so that he could take the picture. The store person quickly set up the camera and a flash went off, with a photo emerging from the bottom of the camera. He smiled as he took the newly captured picture and then approached the group and showed it to them.

"Thank you so much, this looks absolutely amazing!" Naruto said with a smile, eyeing the magnificent photo as he knew just how perfect his girls looked.

Naruto sighed in content as he looked over at the happy kunoichi trio, looking over at the photo. '_You three have been making it so hard for me to conceal my feelings towards you. I want to make all of you happy so I will do this as soon as possible. I hope you can find it in your hearts to accept my words_.' He thought to himself before walking over to his female companions.

Erza and Mirajane were really amazed at the picture and had to smile, knowing how great the three kunoichi looked with Naruto. It was like they belonged with him and him alone, which made them frown slightly. They had feelings for the blonde but knew that Mikoto, Kushina and Haku were the closest to him. They also knew that there wasn't a chance that polygamy could play out so how could Naruto ever hope to choose between the girls that lived with him?

The three kunoichi grinned happily at their picture and knew that they were really looked beautiful when captured with the blonde. They had to tell him how they were feeling because it was eating them up inside and it wasn't healthy. They had been feeling strongly towards Naruto ever since they arrived to Earthland and just wanted a chance to be with him.

Unknowing to them, their dreams were finally going to come true.

"Let's head out because ji-ji will want to bash my skull in for getting late!" Naruto said to his female companions, and they chuckled knowing he was right about that.

The blonde and the kunoichi trio quickly rushed towards the changing rooms. They took a few moments to change back into their regular clothing and smiled, looking at each other before placing their customized attires in the bags that they were placed in earlier.

They all turned towards the man and thanked him for the picture and the clothing. The man in question happily waved them off, and told them to come back soon.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Naruto whispered and a layer of smoke appeared to which two replicas of himself surfaced beside him.

The blonde turned towards the clones and handed them the bags. "Take these to the household and then lock the door behind you. After that, dispel yourselves!" He ordered and the clones gave him a salute of understanding before rushing into the distance.

"Let's head out to the Guild!" Naruto told his female companions and they smiled with a nod. The group then quickly made their way towards Fairy Tail where they could begin the reconstruction.

Upon approaching the nearly destroyed building, Naruto and the others walked through the entrance where they saw the other Guild members standing there. There were many materials of wood, cement and other building equipment nearby the construction site. From within the crowd, they saw Elfman approaching them with a questioning look on his face, making all of them curious.

Elfman looked at Mirajane intently. "Mira-nee! Where did you run off to last night? The others were going to go to town to have some fun hanging out and you were nowhere to be found! How unmanly!" He exclaimed before frowning at his older sister while the other Guild members' sweatdropped slightly.

"Calm down Otouto, I spent the night at Naruto-kun's." Mirajane replied in amusement at the man's antics. She immediately grew confused when she saw a proud look emerge on her brother's face.

Elfman grinned before punching his chest. "I approve Mira-nee! Naruto-san is a true man!" He boasted with a strong voice while looking at his sister with his grin still plastered on his face.

Hearing this, Mirajane blushed deep red as she began sputtering incoherent sentences.

The other girls of the Guild growled at the conversation, hearing about the silverette spending the night with the blonde. The three kunoichi smirked slightly at their reactions as they lived with the blonde, something which those females would crave for. Erza blushed faintly at the recollection of the night before as she placed a hand on her chest before humming happily to herself.

"Not like that baka otouto!" Mirajane shouted before bonking her brother's head while still blushing, refusing to look the other way. She just couldn't do that because she knew Naruto was behind her, so she definitely couldn't look him in the eye at the moment.

In the background, the blonde was smirking at the words being exchanged between the Strauss siblings. He turned towards the smirking kunoichi trio and chuckled warmly knowing that the three were highly amused as well. He smiled at Erza and Mirajane as they had grown close to him but he just needed time to realize what they meant to him.

Meanwhile, Elfman was rubbing his head with a pout from getting smacked by his sister.

Makarov appeared moments later and gave everyone a serious look. "Now all of you may start with the reconstruction. We have gathered the materials required as they were delivered to the Guild this morning. Most of the tasks have been written down at the board beside the Guild!" The short man shouted before pointing a finger towards a newly hung board at the side of the building.

Everyone nodded before rushing off towards the board and then performing their tasks.

Naruto being the one that could do the most, did what he thought was best. "**Taju Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" The blonde yelled as huge layers of smoke appeared in the vicinity and everyone's jaws dropped.

In front of them, stood over 200 replicas of Naruto giving a salute to the blonde himself.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Came the roars of everyone except for Naruto and the three kunoichi as they were simply wide-eyed at what they were witnessing before them.

Naruto smirked as he began to explain that his reserves were at such a high level that he could perform that many clones of himself. Slowly hesitating to regain their composure, they all gave the blonde a nod before they set out on their tasks. '_However, I didn't really give them much chakra, seeing as the work to be done isn't taxing at all. That and the backlash from the move would be painful. Nonetheless, I will be dispelling them at an even interval so I don't have to worry much about getting the memories from all of them at once_.' The young man thought to himself before smiling at the Guild members that were pacing towards the reconstruction duties.

Naruto turned towards the kunoichi trio and then whispered, "I have something really important to tell the three of you. We will leave here now, so I can explain."

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku quickly gave the blonde a nod, as they didn't really want to question him. Before anyone could even blink, Naruto grabbed hold of them and vanished in a flash of white.

Mirajane and Erza frowned as they saw them leave, but started up on their reconstruction duties. In the background, Makarov smiled as he realized what Naruto was going to do. '_Good luck Naruto-kun and I wish you and the others the best!_' He thought to himself before turning back toward the construction site.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

With a flash of white, the group appeared back at their home. Kushina, Mikoto and Haku looked at Naruto confusingly as they didn't really know what he was going to tell them. Seeing their reaction, the blonde gestured for them to sit down so he could give an explanation. Doing as asked, they sat down in the lounge where Naruto looked at them with a small hint of nervousness before sighing deeply.

Naruto turned towards them and eyed them intently, making them blush furiously at the sudden action. "How do you three feel about me?" He asked bluntly before continuing, "I want an honest answer." He said while looking at them blushing further at the questioning, squirming in their seats while at it.

The three kunoichi didn't know what to say to him right now. '_Does he…?_' They thought to themselves before looking at the patient Naruto awaiting their answer to his question.

"W-What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Haku asked nervously while slightly fidgeting in her seat, trying to avoid the question entirely. Mikoto and Kushina were no better off as they were looking down on the floor as they found it rather interesting at the moment.

Naruto sighed before rubbing his temples. "Don't bother Haku-chan as I know how you three feel, so don't be nervous." He told them in a calm tone which made all three of them go wide-eyed in shock.

'_He does know!_' They exclaimed loudly in their heads, trying to make something of the situation they were stuck in.

Naruto looked at them with a warm smile. "I know and it doesn't bother me that you feel strongly towards me, because I feel the exact same way about you." He continued with his speech as his voice held nothing but warmness and affection.

Slight tears escaped the trio's eyes as they heard Naruto speak. '_I hope this isn't a dream!_' The girls thought to themselves and Haku even went to pinch her cheek before yelping in pain. Mikoto and Kushina looked at the blackette amusingly, while the girl in question blushed in embarrassment.

This was going to be the moment of truth for them and they couldn't wait for an answer.

"Ever since we got here to Earthland and Fairy Tail in general, I have been having feelings towards all three of you. I have since then kept them at bay because I couldn't have ever hoped to choose between either one of you. In the Elemental Nations we had the CRA and that could have given me the choice in the matter so I could have you all to myself but sadly, that law isn't applied in Earthland." Naruto said with a frown while he mentally paused, wanting to see their reactions and he wasn't disappointed.

The three kunoichi were wide-eyed with tears rolling down their cheeks in horror. They couldn't be with him then? There was another option but that would mean that only one of them could get a chance to be with Naruto but they didn't know how to choose. They began to exchange horrid looks towards one another as their brains were slowly malfunctioning with the dreadful words they had just received.

Naruto immediately rushed towards them from his position. He smiled as he began comforting them by rubbing their backs which made them look at him with even more tears flowing. His facial expressions changed slightly as a smirk slowly emerged, making the trio confused.

"Did I say that I couldn't find a way around that?" Naruto asked them amusingly and then chuckled when he got their reactions towards this news.

The girls slowly wiped their tears and then looked at him with a small smile. "W-What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked as her throat was slightly scratchy from the initial shock she received earlier.

Naruto smiled as he leaned back on the couch. "It all started when I went to the council meeting with ji-ji…" He said to them before continuing with the information about the clan status and what it takes to become the clan leader.

With every passing second of the explanation, the girls grew wide-eyed at what they had to hear. If they were understanding everything completely, they could all have the chance to be with the blonde. Their hearts pounded in their chest as a look of hope surfaced on their features.

Naruto sighed deeply before looking at the trio once more. "Now this is the only question I have to ask. Are you girls willing to have a relationship with me, knowing you will have to share?" He questioned them in a serious voice before returning to his previous seat.

The three kunoichi went into deep thought over this as they had honestly not expected this information. They realized that Naruto becoming a leader of a clan could mean that he could be with all of them, and no one would be left unhappy. However the true question really was if they were willing to share him. They began whispering to each other, while the blonde quietly moved away so he couldn't overhear their conversation with one another. The girls needed their privacy to discuss this matter and there was no way that he would disrespect their wishes by eavesdropping.

15 minutes passed and the room grew silent. Naruto walked in from the kitchen with three glasses of water and then placed them on a tray before positioning it on the table. The girls quickly thanked him before each of them took a glass of their own and gulped it down.

Haku was the first to clear her throat as she looked over at the blonde. "Mikoto-chan, Kushina-chan and I have discussed this Naruto-kun. We realized that sharing could have posed as a problem for us in the beginning, but knowing how you treat us three, our worries slowly diminished. After discussing it in great detail, we have decided that we don't really mind having to share, as long as you treat us equally." The Ice Princess said to him before sighing deeply.

Haku was really anxious to know what the blonde would say now, and the girls beside her nodded in agreement. They had indeed discussed everything in great detail. The trio knew just how well Naruto treated all of them, and simply couldn't find a better man to be with.

Naruto smiled from his seat and took a deep sigh. "I wouldn't have it any other way, you three." He told them with his smile deepening. Chuckling upon seeing the girls squealing, he huffed as they immediately pounced on him, each of them taking turns to kiss him affectionately.

Kushina knew that she hadn't done anything with the blonde as she was scared to do so, but now it was clear as day. She locked lips with the blonde and drew him in for a passionate kiss. Naruto went wide-eyed but quickly recomposed himself as he deepened the kiss, making the female Uzumaki moan in approval.

"Now the final stage is set. Ji-ji told me that I will have a definite chance at establishing clan status as he will be vouching for me during the council meeting. I only told the three of you this because I am going to receive the position. If it wasn't for ji-ji reassuring me to go for this chance, I would have waited until the meeting itself before expressing my feelings towards you." Naruto told them sincerely as his expressions held nothing but kindness and affection.

Meanwhile, the girls look at him lovingly at the explanation. Naruto was so caring that he didn't want to hurt either one of them so he kept quiet for all this time, when in reality, the girls were thinking that he wasn't even noticing them at all. Now they were finally getting their dreams in Earthland come true and they couldn't be happier.

"Now I really to express my true feelings. First off, is Haku-chan." Naruto said before looking at a blushing Haku, wanting to know what reasoning he had of liking her so much.

"Haku-chan we have known each other for a long time right?" He asked her to which Haku nodded with a bright smile. The blonde smiled in return before continuing, "In that time, we grew even closer before that terrible event on the bridge of Wave Country. It was a devastating time for me because I had lost someone that I considered precious." Naruto paused as a frown formed on his face, which made The Ice Princess look at him with moist eyes as she recalled that very incident.

It was probably the worst thing Haku had to relive in Kami's realm when she saw Naruto's reaction to her death. She cried her eyes out when she saw what happened and blamed herself for having put the blonde in so much pain. However, she had the chance to be with Naruto and that would never change. The blackette was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Naruto clearing his throat.

"When we came here to Fairy Tail, we grew even closer together and honestly, I have been feeling really strongly towards you." Naruto said with a warm voice to which Haku's throat hitched as tears once again slowly started forming from the corner of her eyes. He took a deep sigh before concluding, "I can honestly say that I care deeply about you, Haku-chan as you truly are _my Ice Princess_."

Naruto smiled softly before looking at Haku, who was sobbing uncontrollably at his words. In the blink of an eye, the blackette jumped Naruto again and kissed him passionately as they embraced each other. Haku tightened her grip around the blonde as she never wanted to let go.

"I always knew you felt that way about me Naruto-kun, even in our past life. I just knew it! We can finally have a life together like I always wanted and I promise that I will make you the happiest person alive." Haku answered sincerely before crying her eyes out into Naruto's strong chest.

Smiling to himself, the blonde started whispering soothing words in her ear, calming her down considerably. Haku slowly stepped back before Naruto brushed his lips against hers once more which made the young woman moan in content. Separating shortly after, Haku returned to her seat with a dazed expression.

Naruto then turned towards Mikoto who was currently fidgeting in her seat with a heated blush on her face. The blonde chuckled softly at her actions.

"Miko-chan, you took care of me ever since I was little and I always thanked you from the bottom of my heart for that." Naruto said to Mikoto, to which she smiled brightly in return before continuing, "We became like mother-son figures towards one another, but that evolved into something akin to siblings when we started pranking the fools in the village." He paused to see the blackette nodding happily in agreement.

"It wasn't until the night of the Uchiha massacre that I learned how I truly felt about you, even though I didn't quite understand what those feelings were at the time. It was later on in my ninja career that I actually realized what I was feeling towards you back then. I felt rather empty inside when I knew you were gone and never coming back." Naruto continued as his brows furrowed, making Mikoto tear up at the sight.

The female Uchiha recalled the painful past that Naruto had to live by. When she saw what happened to the blonde she cared for so much, she broke down instantly. The blackette hated those fools of Konoha that treated Naruto so badly and continued to do so throughout his life. In Kami's Realm, Mikoto had the pleasure of watching the young man grow into such a highly skilled ninja, and a wonderful person.

After everything they had to endure, the both of them were finally reunited and Mikoto couldn't be happier.

Naruto smiled as he saw the blackette forming a look of hope in her eyes. "However, after the war when in limbo with Kami-chan, I got to see you again at long last. I knew then how truly precious you are to me, _my Fiery Ruby_." He said to her with an affectionate voice, making the female Uchiha tremble with tears flowing before she slowly began to get up.

Mikoto quickly rushed towards Naruto and embraced him in a hug, kissing him lovingly before crying as she apologized for having him felt that way in the past. Naruto soothed her concerns and ran his fingers through her hair, making her lose all sad thoughts as the blackette began humming in content.

"It was hard for me to understand at first as well. I was like a mother to you and then saw you as my little brother that would prank people mercilessly. However, in my loveless marriage with Fugaku I realized that I was missing you at home and every passing moment. I never wanted to say it at the time, but now I have no reason not to. I promise that you'll never feel that pain again Naruto-kun!" Mikoto explained to him with small tears continued leaking from her eyes.

Naruto had moist eyes of his own as he began to wipe the female Uchiha's tears away. Forming a smile, the young man pecked her on the lips before letting her return to her seat with a serene smile.

Now Naruto had the hardest part to explain, his feelings towards Kushina. He turned towards the redhead who was blushing so furiously, she could practically merge with her hair at the moment.

"Kushi-chan." Naruto said before smiling as he felt it sounded so natural to him. He hadn't referred the redhead to as a 'mother' ever since they got to Earthland and it strained him every time he tried to do so in his mind. Therefore, he didn't bother with it no matter how hard it was for him to accept that fact.

Looking at Kushina, Naruto saw the redhead nervously twirl a string of her hair as she waited for the blonde to continue.

"Okay Kushi-chan, I know we both feel strongly towards each other. We've only reunited from the time of my birth after a tense 19 years and I have truly tried to think of you as my mother. Sadly, it isn't coming to pass. I wanted nothing more than to tell you that I don't really think of you in that manner, but I didn't want you to get hurt by my words. I tried many times to push you away, but my heart just didn't allow me to do so. Realizing it now, I'm truly happy you feel the same way as I do." Naruto continued to which Kushina leaked few tears and gave him a sad nod.

Naruto wasn't lying either, he _really_ did try to think of her as his mother.

Of course Kushina knew how the blonde was feeling because like he said, the feeling was mutual. She tried her hardest to think of Naruto as her 'son' but no matter what she did, it just didn't work. The female Uzumaki knew full well her feelings were true, so pursuing them meant everything to her. After having observed Naruto's painful past in the Elemental Nations, her heart clenched in agony. She wanted nothing more than to soothe the young man who felt nothing but pain from those morons of Konoha, who considered themselves human.

Now being reunited with Naruto after 19 years, Kushina felt so close to him that nothing else mattered to her. It would seem strange for the redhead to pursue a relationship with her 'son' but she didn't care in the slightest for what others would think. Kushina had talked it out with Mikoto earlier in tears, and her best friend warmly responded that she should only follow what her heart told her.

Kushina wiped her eyes and sighed deeply before looking down at the ground. After huffing to regain her composure, she looked at Naruto intently. "Naruto-kun, you are absolutely right. I tried calling you 'sochi' but every time I was going to, it was like my heart wasn't allowing me to. Every time I look at you, I feel like my heart beats faster and Kami-sama knows that I've tried repressing these feelings. When Haku-chan kissed you for the first time, I felt envious and when Mikoto-chan did so, I felt like my heart was slowly cracking. I wanted to tell you in person, but I didn't know how to approach the matter. Now, after learning about this clan status…" She paused before getting up from her seat and slowly walking over to Naruto with tears leaking once more.

"I can finally do this." Kushina whispered before tenderly brushing her lips with Naruto, who immediately deepened their kiss. The two of them sighed in content as they held each other delicately.

The redhead slowly separated before looking at Naruto with soft eyes. "I know this is right Naruto-kun and I am so happy that we can finally get a chance together." She told him with a low voice.

Naruto smiled with soft eyes of his own and quickly held Kushina close before running a few fingers through her luscious red hair. "I know Kushi-chan because I feel the same way about this as you do, believe me." He whispered in her ear, causing the woman to sob into his chest.

The young man rubbed Kushina's back gently to calm her down and after a few moments of doing so, the redhead relaxed into his touch. Minutes passed before the two separated from their embrace, Kushina slowly returned to her seat with the brightest smile that anyone's seen on her face.

Haku and Mikoto gave a teary smile at the display, knowing that all of them could be with the one that they wished to be with.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling with a peaceful smile. Sighing to himself, he began thinking about everything he had talked about with the women and was now after a long time, finally happy. Naruto then turned his attention towards them and his smile only brightened observing their angelic faces. He then got up and walked to where they were seated and sat in between them.

Mikoto leaned into his right shoulder, Kushina eased to the left while Haku was happily laying in his lap. Naruto chuckled warmly at the display before kissing each of their noses, making them giggle melodically in return.

"I don't really know what love feels like so I can't say I truly love you all yet but please give me some time. It was tough getting my feelings across but I know as the time will pass, we will only grow closer. I didn't want to leave you all thinking that I would never say anything because believe me, it was slowly hurting me seeing the dejected looks that you all had. Never again will any of you have to feel that way." The young man warmly told the girls and then happily let them ease themselves further to his body while tears escaped their eyes.

Naruto himself wiped the tears he had, knowing that whatever he working towards was finally coming to fruition and he couldn't be happier than he was right now.

Haku looked up from her comfortable position and smiled brightly. She was the most relieved of all because she was the most approaching towards Naruto and she finally had what she always wanted. Ever since meeting him, Haku wanted to be with the blonde, but had to sacrifice her life to save her surrogate father Zabuza Momochi. Now she wouldn't dare leave _her_ Naruto ever again, especially when he was feeling the same way towards her.

Mikoto grinned happily as she was recalling Naruto's words. If someone was to say that she would get together with the blonde in the past, she would have never believed it. However, the first time she met him, Mikoto knew that Naruto was special. It wasn't because the young man was her best friend's 'son' but his wonderful personality drew her to him. Now at this very moment, she realized how special he truly was. There was no better sensation than what she was feeling and the female Uchiha wished that this moment would never pass. Tightening the grip she had on his shoulder, Mikoto hummed happily.

Kushina was in a daze. She knew she was following what her heart was telling her and therefore, the redhead could do no wrong. In the very beginning of meeting Naruto, there was a spark that ignited from within. That initial spark paled in comparison to what she felt now. Kami-sama gave her a chance and she took it. Now her emotions were going haywire and the female Uzumaki knew that what she decided was right and so, the woman simply eased further into Naruto's shoulder.

"We understand Naruto-kun and we'll be patient, don't worry." They softly told him in harmony as they wanted nothing more than for the one they cared about to gradually love them.

The very thought of intimacy made them blush beet red but knowing how much they cared for Naruto, their expressions turned to warmness and affection.

Meanwhile, Naruto was humming happily as he leaned back into his seat with the kunoichi trio further easing into him. Smirking suddenly, the young man started ruffling up the girls' hair, making them pout cutely at him. Seeing this, Naruto chuckled warmly and the women quickly started smiling at him.

After staying in the position for what in their heart felt like a lifetime, they all sighed in content.

Haku slowly looked up to see Naruto with his eyes closed and the rarest smile she had ever seen on his face. The Ice Princess felt as if she could visibly melt at the sight of seeing Naruto like that. "Naru-kun?" She murmured to which the blonde opened his eyes slightly before looking down at her.

"Yes Haku-chan?" Naruto tenderly asked her with his smile still intact, while the blackette slowly and delicately placed a hand on his chest.

Haku then turned towards her fellow kunoichi, who quickly understood what she was about to tell the blonde. The young woman nodded before looking up at the blonde once more. "Naru-kun you know that Mira-chan has been having feelings towards you for a while right? Erza-chan is on the same page as her because we know she feels the same way. Mikoto-chan, Kushina-chan and I have been talking about that earlier." She softly told Naruto while staying in her comfortable position.

Naruto chuckled at those words and gave her a nod as he did know about that. The young man had realized that Erza and Mirajane felt strongly towards him because he wasn't dense in noticing this.

"I'm aware of this Haku-chan, but the problem is that it took me all this time to convey my feelings towards the three of you. I realized that Erza-chan and Mira-chan have been feeling strongly towards me and I feel something for them as well. However, the problem lies in the fact that I don't really know them that well. Maybe later in time I could feel the same way as they do, but for now I am content as is. Thank you for telling me though." Naruto explained before softly kissing Haku's forehead in a loving manner.

Not wanting to leave the other two out, Naruto pecked Kushina's and Mikoto's foreheads respectively before slowly lifting Haku's head off his lap, much to her discomfort. The redhead and blackette on his shoulder also frowned at being separated from him.

"I understand completely Naruto-kun and even though I don't really agree with more women in the picture, I can see that Mira-chan really cares for you and that will only grow over time. Erza-chan is a bit late to the scene, but she is also working her way through and it would be awful of us to not let them have their share of happiness as well." Mikoto voiced to the blonde and the other two girls could do nothing but nod.

Naruto started to envision on the blackette's words. He did understood that Erza and Mirajane were two of the closest people he knew at the Guild, other than his surrogate grandfather Makarov. He also knew that for him to even get into a relationship with those female mages, he would have to explain his past and that could wait until he truly felt the same way as they did.

The young man quickly gave a nod to the female Uchiha and smiled. "I know that Miko-chan and that is why I want to wait until I get to know the two of them better. I realize that Mira-chan and Erza-chan are good people, but I don't want to rush into anything. This is mostly because I have just got comfortable calling them by that honorific." He paused to see the girls nodding along with his words and then looked at them with a loving smile, which they simply melted into.

The blonde then locked lips with each one of them deeply, leaving them in a dazed expression and he chuckled at the sight of it. The young man felt as if a burden had been lifted and was couldn't be happier than he was now. Telling the trio of his feelings did make him slightly nervous at first, but what he was feeling now was slowly becoming an addiction to him.

"Now my gorgeous ladies, let's get back to the Guild." Naruto told them with a smile to which they quickly snapped back to reality, and nodded in return before blushing at being called _gorgeous_.

The trio grabbed hold of Naruto and knew what was to come. In a blink of an eye, the group disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

(Outside the Guild)

* * *

The shinobi group appeared in a flash and the Guild members around the area shook at the sight of their sudden arrival. Quickly regaining their composure upon realizing that it was only Naruto and the girls, they waved at them before going back to work with a smile on their face.

The group waved back at the Guild members and then walked forward where they saw an unconscious and bruised Natsu and Gray. They grew curious as to what could have possibly transpired to those mages, to leave them in such a state. It was when they observed Happy shivering near the two, which only added to the curiosity the group already had.

"What happened here, Happy?" Naruto asked the Exceed and the kunoichi trio nodded swiftly as they also wanted some answers.

Happy stopped shivering when he saw the blonde and then started to sigh sadly. "Aye…" The blue Exceed shakily said as he began to recall what occurred recently.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Erza-san where were you last night? I want you to fight me now!" Natsu roared as he eyed the redhead with a determined look on his face.

Erza sighed as she heard the pink haired mage speak before flicking his forehead, making him yelp in response. Erza smiled as she recalled the night before. "I was at Naruto-kun's last night." She told him with a tranquil expression.

The swordswoman then sighed with a dazed expression when she remembered the blonde calling her with the affectionate suffix, seeing as the young man referred her as 'Erza-san' for so long. It made the female S-class mage blush at the happy memory, knowing that Naruto didn't mind her calling him with an affectionate honorific either.

Overhearing the two of them talk, Gray chuckled as he made his way towards them. "So you spent the night with Naruto-san and already calling him with that suffix? That was pretty quick don't you think?" The black haired mage voiced out before rolling down in laughter, with Natsu joining in.

Erza blushed before fuming at those words and slowly walked towards the two mages with a dangerous look on her face. Gray and Natsu stiffened as they felt an ominous presence and halted their laughter. It was when the two saw the swordswoman glaring at them heatedly.

"YOU BAKAS!" Erza shouted before she clenched her fists and began beating the two mages up, while they could only face her wrath.

Several members of the Fairy Tail Guild nearby watched on with wide-eyes as the redhead continued her assault. They silently wished that they wouldn't make Erza angry at them for anything and sweated. Mirajane slowly appeared in the area and smirked as she watched this display and nodded in approval.

Natsu and Gray were shrieking in pain before they got a last punch to their face, claiming they could see stars forming around them before their craniums collided, effectively sending them into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Erza-san was so scary!" Happy said before shivering once more at recalling the memory. His tail was swishing around in fear as he had the displeasure of seeing Erza's wrath.

Naruto blinked before laughing loudly at what he heard, and the three kunoichi joined in because it was absolutely hilarious to hear what Erza did to the two mages.

Shaking his head, Naruto knelt down before backhanding the two mages across the face to which they jerked awake with wide-eyes. The blonde chuckled as he saw them holding their arms in front of their face and the kunoichi trio giggled at the display.

Slowly looking around, Natsu and Gray saw that Erza was nowhere in sight and so, they relaxed themselves before sighing in relief. That was the most brutal beating they ever received and they never wanted to experience it again. Naruto chuckled once more at their reactions.

Naruto and the girls walked away after calming Natsu and Gray down and spotted Erza and Mirajane at the corner of the construction site. The shinobi group laughed lightly when they saw the swordswoman, as Happy's recollection of what happened was still fresh in their mind.

"Hey you guys!" Kushina chirped cheerfully as she approached the two female mages, who turned towards her before smiling brightly.

"Hey! Where did you all go?" Mirajane asked the newcomers with a frown, seeing as they had just vanished not too long ago.

Erza nodded annoyingly at her best friend's words. Why the redhead was annoyed is plain simple. Gray and Natsu had it coming when the ice mage decided it was a good idea to speak his mind, about Erza's night stay at the household.

Both female mages noticed that Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were happier than they had ever seen them before and that made them curious. Not only that, but Naruto was cheerier than they had seen him since he arrived at Fairy Tail. Sure, they were pleased to see their fellow Guild mates and friends in such a joyous mood, but they were only gone for a short while so their expressions did intrigue them. However, it wasn't their place to say in the matter so they shook away the thoughts.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "We just wanted to clear up some things at the clothing store, since our attires were so well done. We decided to place some more orders of the same clothing because we had totally forgot to do so earlier." He answered, while being proud to make up such a lie. The blonde couldn't really tell them the real reason as to why he and the others had to leave, because it would really dishearten them.

Erza and Mirajane blinked before forming a confused look at what they had just heard. However, they shrugged their shoulders slightly as they didn't really have anything to say in return to that, so they simply nodded.

The group started to talk to each other for a few moments before they realized that it was time to get back to work on the reconstruction of the Guild.

Naruto saw that his clones were still at work and had done a rather impressive job so far. Seeing as the Guild wasn't completely destroyed and only had the iron rods pierced in the walls, all they had to do was patch it up. The materials were there and so it wouldn't really take them that much time to finish up with the work and that made the blonde rather happy seeing as the Guild could be whole again. The group, along with Erza and Mirajane started their part in the job and helped the clones out with the workload. The other Guild members were doing the same thing as the clones really helped them out.

In the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Makarov waving at him and the blonde smiled brightly.

Excusing himself from the girls, Naruto walked over to the Master of Fairy Tail and followed him to a private area outside of the Guild so they could talk. They approached a bench and noticed that no one was around, so they sat down.

"So Naruto-kun, do you have anything to tell me?" Makarov asked before smirking slightly at the blissful look the blonde had on his face.

Naruto nodded quickly before hugging the old man. "Thank you ji-ji for the advice you gave me last night. I told the girls and they accepted me wholeheartedly. There are no words to fully express how I am feeling and those emotions only radiate further, as I know full well that the girls truly do feel the same way as I do." He said to him softly and a bright smile worked its way to his features.

Makarov chuckled inwardly as he knew that the blonde had a mixed personality. One which was that of a ruthless shinobi, while the second held a loving personality. The Master smiled as he realized that the latter was truly at its highest peak at the moment.

Makarov's eyes softened at the words and simply hugged back. "I am so happy for you Naruto-kun and I hope you stay that way for a very long time. Tomorrow we will try and set up a council meeting so you can claim your clan status from the council members. Thereby, legally granting you the permission to be with the ones you care so deeply about, even though it is a guaranteed thing from my point of view." He replied sincerely before separating from the embrace and patting Naruto's shoulder.

"Let's head back Naruto-kun." He voiced out to which the blonde smiled and nodded in agreement. The two men then walked back towards where the Guild members were currently working.

Upon arriving back at the construction site, Naruto looked over to see the three kunoichi waving at him. He smiled as he moved away from Makarov and rushed over to them. On his way there, he saw that half his clones almost done with patching up the outer walls of the Guild, while the other half were working on patching up the internal ground work. They will have to work on the interior designing for the Guild as well, but that could wait till tomorrow seeing as the outer exterior is probably the most important.

Naruto approached the girls and smiled. "Ji-ji told me that he might get a council meeting set up for tomorrow so that I could get the position of clan status." He whispered to them, successfully making them smile brightly in return.

'_We know you will definitely get the spot of clan leader, Naruto-kun!_' The kunoichi trio simultaneously thought to themselves as their smile deepened. The girls were really excited since they were finally getting a chance to form a relationship with Naruto, and couldn't wait for them to move forward.

Erza and Mirajane approached the group moments later and began conversing with them. After a while, they all headed to work and helped out the clones that were still busy with their job. The sun was shining bright and everyone participating in the reconstruction could feel the heat waves. A few hours into the work, Naruto was with his clones until he felt the heat getting worse. The blonde was drenched in sweat so he slowly began to take off his shirt, _totally_ forgetting the fact that all of the other members of the Guild were present.

The moment his shirt dropped to the ground, Naruto's sweat glistened on his toned body and the sun shining on him, didn't make it any easier for the females in the vicinity.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were blushing furiously at Naruto's sweaty body because the sight of his rock hard abs made it harder for them to hide their blush. '_Oh Kami-sama!_' They squealed in their mind before quickly looking away upon regaining their composure, and wiped the drool that formed at the corner of their mouth.

Mirajane's demonic instincts were raging inside, demanding the silverette to take the blonde in public, much to the infuriating blush that was forming on her cheeks. '_Pipe down! Naruto-kun wouldn't accept me rushing into this! GO AWAY!_' She raged in her mind, while her instinct hissed venomously before disappearing completely.

Erza simply looked away, blushing the whole while. '_Ohh… that body!_' She heatedly thought to herself before observing the young man from the corner of her eye.

The girls mentally thanked the heavens that Jiraiya wasn't present at the time, knowing how he would react upon observing them like this. They seethed in rage thinking about the pervy hermit and his ridiculous notion of scribbling into his notebook.

The other women in the Guild were openly ogling Naruto, while the men were looking on in jealousy at the reactions of the females around them. Before anyone could react, someone started groping the blonde, thinking it was a clone of his. Naruto smirked while he let this happen.

"I am the real Naruto by the way." The young man said amusingly before hearing a loud yelp as several people tripped in the background.

Turning around to the sight, Naruto noticed the three kunoichi blushing furiously with the other women around him. "So who was the mastermind behind this incident?" He asked while pointing his fingers at the women humorously.

They all simply whistled as they looked away, only adding to the overall amusement.

Naruto's smirk turned devious, making the females really nervous. "I can always get a clone to dispel to know who did it, you know." He sweetly responded and the girls quickly started pointing at each other.

"SHE DID IT!" They yelled in unison, making the blonde fall down in laughter. Every woman present huffed to regain their composure while Naruto simply put his shirt back on as he chuckled.

Naruto started dispelling the clones at a fixed interval as the hours passed. Seeing as the speed of dispelling wasn't affecting the blonde at all, he kept at it and smiled. Shortly after this was over and the clones were fully out of the picture, Naruto looked around with a warm expression as he knew that the progress of the work was unbelievable. A few moments later, everyone gathered around Master Makarov, who was currently calling them towards him.

"Everyone, Naruto-kun's clones have finished with the outside walls of the Guild and tomorrow, we will start off with the interior work. Thank you all again for helping out. The Fairy Tail Guild will be back to normal in no time!" Makarov exclaimed happily to the people around him, to which they all cheered on in agreement.

Everyone then slowly drifted away from the Guild, which was looking good as new from the outside and parted ways to get to their residential areas.

Naruto was rather curious as to why Jiraiya didn't show up yet seeing as he was due to arrive back today. However, he shrugged the feelings away before turning towards the three kunoichi who were waiting for him outside of the entrance.

Erza and Mirajane had returned to their dormitory because they had enough teasing from Elfman and the others about staying over at the household, the night before. When the shinobi group heard about this, they laughed and the two mages huffed in annoyance.

Naruto looked at his girls with a smile, which they immediately shared. He quickly held them close, causing a pink hue to rise to their cheeks before they all vanished in a flash of white.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

Naruto and the others appeared back at their home and then sat down in the lounge to relax. Once again, the girls clung on to him, having realized just recently that Naruto felt the same way they did. There were simply no words the trio could think of that showed just how they were feeling, since their emotions ran haywire just at the sight of the young man.

Haku was in his lap, Kushina placed her head over his left shoulder and Mikoto did the same to his right. The group simply eased into the moment and then sighed contently. An hour passed before Naruto saw that it was getting late and then told the three kunoichi that they should get some rest. Nodding in agreement, all four of them got up from their seats and then walked upstairs towards their rooms.

Before they could wave goodnight to each together, Naruto drew each one of them for an affectionate kiss, leaving them in a dazed expression before separating. Grinning, he pecked their foreheads as his expression softened.

"Goodnight, my three angels." Naruto said to them gently before entering his room.

The girls slowly began to recompose themselves and blinked twice to recall what just happened. They immediately blushed at being referred to as angels, by the one who they held such strong feelings for. The trio sighed happily before waving at each other and rushing into their individual rooms.

Haku was currently in her bed, looking up at the ceiling with moist eyes. '_I am so happy that you accepted me Naruto-kun! I will never let you feel any pain, I promise!_' She happily thought to herself before falling asleep, dreaming about her loving blonde.

Mikoto smiled brightly at the events that transpired during the day. '_I will show you so much love Naruto-kun, so you will never have to remember your painful past again. Thank you for giving me a chance!_' The female Uchiha thought to herself before happily drifting off to sleep.

Kushina was looking out the window of her room. '_I know we'll be great together Naruto-kun and hopefully soon, you will know what love feels like._' She thought to herself with a serene smile before walking over to her bed, to get a good night's rest.

Naruto had a peaceful expression on his face as he laid in his bed. '_I got to tell the ones I've been having feelings for and they feel the same way as I do. My past may have been painful, but my future is the one thing that I have which I know will be tranquil. In time, I want nothing more than to love the three of you, because you make me feel happier than I've ever been._' He thought to himself before drifting off to sleep, where he was pulled into his mindscape.

* * *

(Inside the mindscape)

* * *

A bright light illuminated the greenery of the area and it dimmed completely, as soon as Naruto appeared in the vicinity. Looking around, the blonde noticed Timaeus with his wings closed eyeing him intently.

"**Glad to have you back kid. Sorry I couldn't call you over yesterday because Kami-sama wanted me to refrain from entering the mindscape for some reason. It won't be happening again, I can assure you of that.**" Timaeus said with a warm yet strong voice.

Naruto smiled brightly and gave an eager nod to the leader of the White Dragons.

He walked closer to him before saying, "It's good to be back sensei and I understand completely. Oh, and the great thing is that the girls want to be with me. There are simply no words to describe them, sensei." The student of Timaeus grinned at the end, as he recalled the heartfelt confessions.

"**So you will finally have a shot of happiness at long last? That is good to hear Naruto and I am happy to say that it will all work out for you in the end. Now let's start with our training.**" Timaeus replied with a calm and nurturing voice as he was really glad for his apprentice. The dragon really starting to mentally refer to his pupil, as the son he never had.

Naruto thanked him wholeheartedly for the words before getting into his stance. The sensei and apprentice eyed each other for a while before rushing at one another for another 2 weeks of training.

* * *

**Author's Notes: It's really good to be back! I thank all of you for your support for the amazing good luck PM's and the great reviews so far. Sorry if I haven't gotten back to you already, but with the increasing amount of PM's it's actually quite difficult to respond and write at the same time. **

**However, I'd like to thank BloodINCarnate for sorting out many ideas that people have provided for the story. If you can, it'd be a good idea for you to send him your ideas as well, for he could sort them out and make it easier for me to progress on writing.**

**The tension in the finals was intense, but I am glad that it's all over now and it's behind me. Well… at least until my next semester starts of course. Both the Favorites and Followers of the story have reached 425+ in number and the views are almost at 100,000. I just don't know what more to say because I am so happy about my first story receiving such a great response from you awesome people!**

**Now this chapter simply discussed more about the emotional building up of Naruto with Kushina, Mikoto and Haku. I felt that they needed to grow as the story hasn't really shown them together much, due to them hinting stuff so far. Now the relationship is starting to bloom. The reason why this chapter has around 16,000 words is because I truly feel the need to discuss the emotional building as it would make no sense not to convey them. Erza and Mirajane will get closer to Naruto and that will be discussed as well. **

**Honestly, I've read stories where Naruto meets a girl and next sentence; he's in bed with them. Eh, not my style as I want to show them progressing in their feelings to give it a realistic approach on the matter. Now Naruto and the girls know full well what they want and so it is a good start. ****This story is my pride and joy and I want it to be as detailed as humanly possible.**

**That's it for now and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**- Egyptian God Phoenix.**


	17. My Gentle Snowflake

**Now presenting to you, the 17****th**** chapter of the story. Thanks again for the reviews and followings as it is a thrill for me to see you all being so cool. Now my favorite people, let's get on with the show!**

**A warning beforehand as a scene in this chapter will contain sexual content, and that scene is not intended for underage readers. **_**You have been warned**_**.**

* * *

The sunlight illuminated the household as morning struck and Naruto got up with a bright smile on his face. He recalled the memories from the night before and was really happy about it all. Grabbing a new set of clothes off the rack of his closet, he laid them on the bed and walked over to the shower to get ready. After cleaning himself off, Naruto picked up his clothes and got changed.

The young man then walked downstairs where he saw the three kunoichi setting up plates on the dining table. His expression softened as he looked at the beautiful girls he had confessed his feelings towards the day before.

"Good morning, my three beauties!" Naruto chirped cheerfully as he approached the kunoichi trio as his expression still held warmth and affection.

The girls smiled brightly as they turned around and saw the young man standing there. They had the best sleep of their life, knowing that they had confessed their feelings towards the one they cared about. There were simply no words the trio could say that could convey how they felt for the blonde. The girls had their smile intact as they quickly took turns hugging Naruto, who enjoyed the embrace immensely.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" They responded graciously in harmony to which the young man smiled before claiming each of their lips, much to their approval.

The group completed their setting of the table and started eating the delicious food that Kushina took the liberty of making for them. After enjoying the meal, they all went to the kitchen to clean the dishes before relaxing themselves in the lounge.

Mikoto placed her head on Naruto's left shoulder. "I never want this feeling to end." She whispered adoringly before holding the blonde's arm and clinging onto it like a lifeline.

Her fellow kunoichi smiled before hugging the young man as well, knowing they felt the exact same way. Naruto smiled as he enjoyed the warmth that his three beautiful women were providing him with.

Naruto kissed the top of Mikoto's head and nodded as his smile was still in place. "I don't want it to end either, Miko-chan." He said delicately before leaning into the couch, while Mikoto smiled brightly as her head still rested on the young man's shoulder.

The blonde sighed in content and eased into the moment of being with the ones he cared about. After laying in their position for a while, Naruto separated before kissing each of the girls on their forehead and simply smiled upon observing their angelic faces. The girls looked at the young man lovingly before delightfully exhaling as Naruto began playing with their hair.

'_You are so wonderful, Naruto-kun!_' They hummed in their mind as they felt so happy from their blonde's affectionate touches.

Naruto grinned at their peaceful expressions as he continued playing with their hair before slowly getting up, causing the trio to whine cutely. The blonde chuckled at the sight and gave each of them another kiss, which cheered them up immediately.

"Girls, let's go to the Guild as we have work to do." Naruto said, to which the girls smiled and gave him a nod as they rose from their seats.

The three kunoichi grinned as they grabbed hold of the young man before vanishing in a flash of white.

* * *

(Outside the Guild)

* * *

Naruto and the three kunoichi now stood before the construction site of Fairy Tail. They instantly smiled upon seeing their fellow Guild members working on the interior designs, while several of them were happily conversing with one another. Naruto noticed Master Makarov standing near the right side of the Guild entrance and made his way towards him, with the girls following suit.

"Hey ji-ji!" Naruto exclaimed while waving his hand slightly upon observing his surrogate grandfather.

Makarov turned around as he heard the familiar voice and smiled at the young man. "Hello Naruto-kun, Mikoto-san, Kushina-san and Haku-san." The Master replied kindly at the group before waving back.

The ninja squad smiled in return and then looked at the old man with a questioning look on their face.

"What are the plans of the interior work, ji-ji?" Naruto asked the Master and the kunoichi trio eagerly nodded, as they wanted to help out with the best of their abilities.

Makarov hummed before taking out a sheet of paper and handed it over to the young man. "We need to work on practically everything on the interior. The Guild needs chairs, benches and the bar needs to be reconstructed. Painting the walls will be required, along with carpeting the main floor. The second floor has to be redone completely, along with my office. It is fortunate that the conference room is still intact, so we don't have to work on that at all. Other than that, we'll have to set up lights and decorations that would provide Fairy Tail with a more prestigious look." The Master explained and smiled, seeing his subordinates listening intently.

Hearing everything that Makarov had to tell them, Naruto and the girls gave him a nod of understanding as the plans were fair. Smiling, they all made their way into the Guild to lend a hand to those that were currently working. Walking through the entrance, the group saw a handful of mages setting up tiles on the floor.

Naruto smiled as he knew just what to do at this point. "**Taju Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" The young man whispered, to which a layer of smoke formed in the area and numerous replicas of the blonde appeared.

"It's time to get back to work, you guys!" Naruto commanded his clones to which they all gave him a mock salute, causing their creator to smirk at their antics.

"HAI BOSS!" They yelled in unison before rushing off in various directions so they could aid the fellow mages, in their tasks of repairing the inner walls of the Guild.

Naruto and the others chuckled at their enthusiasm before walking in the other direction, where they saw Erza and Mirajane talking to each other.

The two female mages visibly perked up at the sight of the young man and the others. "Good morning all of you!" They chirped before waving at the group approaching them.

The ninja squad smiled and waved back as they made their way towards the two mages. They all had themselves a nice conversation about what things they had planned for the inside the Guild. Erza and Mirajane were really happy to be near Naruto again, seeing as they were getting closer to the man and couldn't get any happier at this point.

"It's unmanly to take breaks! Real men don't take breaks and I'm a real man for not taking one!" Elfman shouted as he shook a large plank of wood he held above his head.

Naruto and the girls sweatdropped upon hearing this. The blonde turned to his female companions who were in a state of slight depression and chuckled at the sight. The young man applied chakra to his ears to hear what they were talking about.

"We're females, you baka!" Erza muttered angrily in a low voice. The others beside her followed suit, as they were furious at being referred to as men by the Strauss sibling.

Naruto smirked as he heard them clearly, amused as ever by Elfman's antics. The group's attention turned towards Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, Gray and Happy that just walked in, solely because of the pink haired mage loudly announced his presence. Naruto and the others chuckled amusingly at Natsu before they reverted back to their conversation.

Having decided what they wanted to do, they all split up to do their tasks.

Mirajane and Erza went ahead to start on the construction of the new bar they wanted to set up at the corner of the Guild hall. Their plan was to create a bigger and fancier counter so the hall could look much more luxurious. Mirajane worked there in the past as a barmaid and wanted nothing more than for her new counter to look amazing.

"Hey, could you help us out?" The silverette shouted as she saw a group of Naruto's clones strolling around the hall.

The clones turned around to see the girls and smirked before giving them a mock salute, making both of them giggle cutely at their antics. They hurried towards the two girls and then nodded, so they could receive further instructions on what to do.

"We'll need to build the counter and then paint it with the colors that I have laid out." Mirajane explained as she pointed towards the bucket of paint near her.

The clones nodded quickly before rushing off to gather the necessary materials to build the counter. Erza smiled and began to converse with her best friend while waiting for the clones to come back.

Mikoto wandered off and saw a man wearing large white shirt with the sleeves rolled up with dark pants and dark pointed shoes. He had on a dark hat with a large brim and a curved pointed top. He was currently sitting down on a stool in the center of the Guild hall, painting the people around him.

The female Uchiha watched from a distance and then approached the canvas that was being used to illustrate the people. "That looks wonderful!" Mikoto exclaimed as the painting was really well done and she hadn't seen that kind of talent before.

The man smiled brightly and thanked her for the compliment.

Mikoto smiled in return before looking at the painting again. "What's your name by the way? Mine's Mikoto." The blackette said as she extended her hand towards him.

"It's nice to meet you, Mikoto-san. I am Reedus." The man kindly responded before extending his own hand and meeting hers in a firm handshake.

After separating from their greeting, Mikoto walked away to see what the others were currently doing. She hadn't decided on what to do right now, but knew that something would come to her sooner or later.

Naruto and Kushina were currently looking intently at the inner walls of the Guild. "Kushi-chan, let's increase the level of security with our seals so the Guild has a better chance of holding off attacks." Naruto said to the redhead in a serious tone, recalling how Fairy Tail got damaged by the attack of the Phantom Lord member, Gajeel Redfox.

Kushina nodded happily and went to work. After she had everything ready, Kushina smiled as she nudged the blonde's shoulder to show that she was ready to commence the operation.

Naruto and the redhead walked up to the first corner of the Guild and harmonically shouted, "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Elemental Base Barrier Protection!**" as they slammed their hands on the wall and caused a bright light to emerge. The light slowly sunk into the structure before dissipating completely.

"That's great. Now let's do the same for the other walls of the Guild." Naruto said with smile and Kushina did the same before the both of them hurried off towards the other structures.

Haku walked over to a group of people where, among which consisted of the mage she was looking for. "Gray-san, could you please help me setting up some ice decorations?" The young woman asked her fellow mage with a pleading look.

Gray simply grinned before giving Haku a nod of approval and rushed off to do their work. Gray utilized his **Ice-Make** to make ice flowers, while Haku used her **Hyouton** kekkei genkai to form ice vases to put the flowers into. Following suit, they both made ice crystals and placed them inside a box that they made out of ice to add to the beauty.

They placed all of their creations on a table nearby for now, knowing that they would have to find a spot to set the decorations after the interior work finally finished.

Jiraiya and Shiho walked into the Guild hall, making Naruto look at the duo in surprise as he walked over to them. They hadn't appeared the day before so it was nice seeing them now, in time for the interior reconstruction of Fairy Tail.

"Kinda late to the party, eh sensei?" Naruto asked slyly before nudging Jiraiya's ribcage, causing the toad sage to chuckle sheepishly.

The young man noticed Shiho standing there and shook his hand firmly, as they greeted each other in a kind tone. The trio smiled at each other before Jiraiya suddenly grew serious, which Naruto caught on quickly. The toad sage pulled Naruto away from his friend and excused himself, which Shiho waved off with a smile.

The owner of Sorcerer's Weekly looked around the Guild hall to see what else was going on. '_I would really enjoy setting up a photo-shoot of the Fairy Tail mages once this reconstruction has finally come to a close. That and Naruto-san's interview only caused more people to read on about this Guild_.' Shiho thought to himself before smiling at the mages around him.

The toad sage and his former apprentice were currently outside of the Guild. "Naruto-kun, this is rather important news I have to tell you." Jiraiya spoke in a serious tone as he braced himself.

Naruto realized the seriousness in his former sensei's words and nodded, gesturing for the man to continue with his speech.

"Shiho-kun and I were in Gargeon Town to set up our latest spy network clients, where I overheard something that really caught my attention." Jiraiya said before taking a short pause and looked over at Naruto, listening on intently.

The hermit suddenly came close to Naruto and leaned into his ear. "Do you remember when you told me you were learning the **White Dragon Slayer Magic** by Timaeus-san, Naruto-kun?" He whispered slowly as he didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation.

Naruto nodded in return as he did recall the time when he relayed that information to the toad sage and the others. The young man saw Jiraiya getting slightly edgy, which made him rather curious. Nodding once more, he braced himself for what was to come.

"Well… in Gargeon Town, I heard that there was someone else that had the same magic style as you do." Jiraiya said and knew just how the blonde would take this new information.

Naruto went wide-eyed upon hearing this and quickly shook his head. '_Timaeus-sensei told me that no one in his clan had taught their magic style, so how is this remotely possible?_' He thought to himself, trying to come up with a logical explanation to what the toad hermit told him.

Seeing Naruto's confused state, Jiraiya sighed before turning serious once more. "The man in question is a member of a Guild named Sabertooth, and his name is Sting Eucliffe. I've heard that this mage, hails himself as a White Dragon Slayer. I don't know whether this is true or not, but I felt the need to tell you about this." He finished while still keeping fixed eye contact on his former student.

A look of disbelief quickly etched onto Naruto's face. "That isn't possible. Timaeus-sensei told me that the White Dragon clan did not teach any human, except for him training me right now. I will ask sensei about this later when I meet him in the mindscape. Thanks for letting me know about this, Jiraiya-sensei." The blonde explained before nodding in appreciation, knowing Jiraiya cared for him deeply.

The toad sage smiled and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder before nodding in return. Naruto was about to say something else when he noticed Makarov walking towards him.

"Naruto-kun, the council has summoned me. Now is a good time for you as well to _tag along_." The Master said as he emphasized the point for the young man to follow him.

Naruto's eyes widened before giving the old man a shark eating grin, knowing just what Makarov wanted to say. Jiraiya was confused at what was going on, but shrugged his shoulders as he knew he find out sooner or later.

Naruto quickly rushed off into the Guild where he saw Mikoto, Kushina and Haku, who were currently helping out Erza and Mirajane on the counter, along with a couple of his clones. The blonde approached the group and pulled the three kunoichi away, excusing them from the work. Erza and Mirajane grew confused but continued doing their task of reconstructing the bar counter.

Meanwhile, the young man and his girls were in a secluded area. "I am going to the council with ji-ji to talk about the clan status. All three of you already know that I am going to get the seat, but I thought it was best if I informed you before leaving." Naruto told them in a low voice and the girls immediately nodded with a bright smile.

"Go get that position Naruto-kun!" They voiced out cheerfully as they were really happy for their man to finally become a clan leader.

The blonde smiled in return before kissing them on their forehead, causing the girls to grin at his affectionate nature towards them. Naruto waved them goodbye and then rushed off, in the direction of the waiting Makarov.

Erza looked around in confusion when she saw Naruto and the Master walking upstairs to the second floor. The swordswoman looked over at the three kunoichi that were approaching them, thinking that they would know what was going on.

"Why are they going upstairs?" Erza asked the trio and Mirajane nodded as she stood next to her, confused at where the blonde was heading off to.

Haku smiled as she looked at the swordswoman. "Naruto-kun had to go to a council meeting with Master and he said that the two of them will be back soon." She answered and the other two kunoichi nodded happily, knowing exactly why the man they cared for went for the meeting.

The trio were truly ecstatic because they knew that their loving blonde would get the clan status, but they couldn't really say anything yet. They didn't like keeping information from their friends, however, it proved necessary at this point.

Erza and Mirajane were interested in why Naruto had to go along with the Master for a council meeting but shrugged away the thoughts. The two female mages then began talking to their three friends, while the clones were still hard at work.

Meanwhile, Makarov took Naruto to the same conference room where he transported the both of them to the Fiore's branch of the council a while back. They were relieved to see that the room was unharmed from Gajeel's assault, knowing that the room held the transporter.

Makarov turned on the machine and a bright light enveloped the area before the two vanished without a trace.

* * *

(Fiore Branch of the Magic Council)

* * *

A bright light glowed outside the building before it dimmed, as the two men appeared with the help of the transporter.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Makarov asked Naruto in a serious tone, knowing just how important this meeting truly was for the young man.

The blonde smiled and gave a nod before the both of them proceeded to walking inside the building, where the meeting of the council was to be held.

Opening the door, the two men walked inside and proceeded with heading upstairs to the council chambers. Upon reaching their destination, they opened the large brown door and stepped inside. As the door closed behind them, the duo saw a group of people sitting patiently, as if they were solely waiting for their arrival.

Naruto noticed the familiar faces except for one that was sitting in the center of the council members. The newcomer was a very broad, tall man with a large bushy beard. He had moderately sized droopy eyes, elevated eyebrows and relatively small ears. He wore a black undershirt and a robe that he kept tied tightly shut. He also had on a dark-cuffed coat with a cape over his shoulders.

"Welcome Makarov-dono, we've been expecting you." Org said plainly before his expressions changed as he continued, "However, we weren't expecting Naruto-san to be present with you." He finished while fixing eye contact on the blonde, wondering why he was here.

Naruto inwardly smirked at the _weak_ gaze the councilman was shooting at him, and simply shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring fashion. "I'm here for my own terms, which Master Makarov will explain in due time." The young man replied calmly, as he eyed the man who questioned him.

Org nodded before turning towards Makarov as his expression turned serious. "Makarov-dono… we've heard about the war between Phantom and your Guild. What reasoning was there for you to execute such an action?" The councilman asked him, knowing how much he hated the decision of a war to occur between Legal Guilds.

The other council members nodded and waited patiently, as they knew that Fairy Tail wasn't a Guild that would implement such a decision. Therefore, they were curious as to what could have happened for Makarov to pass on that ruthless judgment.

"Jose Porla sent one of his mages to damage our Guild. That was something I was willing to forgive because I strictly told my surrogate family not to retaliate. However, that was before they attacked my children and pinned them to a tree in the park nearby, with the markings of their Guild plastered on their chest area. That is something I would _never_ take lying down." Makarov explained to the people in the room with a grim tone, as he started to recall what happened during Phantom's attack.

The council members were shocked by the information and they narrowed their eyes at him. It was rather hard to hear Jose Porla, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, would allow his Guild to do such a thing to the mages of Fairy Tail. They of course had heard of the travesty and wanted to fix it as soon as possible.

Belno was surprisingly quiet, seeing as she didn't agree with the actions of the Fairy Tail Guild in the past. However, hearing this from Makarov, she could sympathize with how he handled the situation. However, the fact of the matter was that she had a narrow minded thinking towards Fairy Tail.

"How can we be sure you're not lying?" She questioned Makarov rudely, knowing how much she didn't like giving that Guild the benefit of the doubt.

Makarov growled inwardly at the wordings of the councilwoman because he understood how much Belno disliked his Guild and her way of thinking wasn't healthy. However, the leader of Fairy Tail couldn't give his response as a certain blonde stepped forward.

"Watch your tone, _councilwoman_. What Master speaks of is the truth. However, if you need further proof of his claim, I could always bring in that insignificant and mentally challenged _Jose-hime_ who I had the utmost pleasure of putting down, like the lost dog he truly is." Naruto answered emotionlessly as he gave every council member present a watchful eye.

Belno paled upon hearing the antipathy the young man held for her, while the other council members flinched at the tone. They all quickly went wide-eyed at hearing what the blonde had to say, realizing that he was the one that defeated the leader of the Phantom Lord Guild.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" A roaring tone came from a man in the far east of the meeting room, which caused everyone to turn around.

Smirking widely, Naruto saw an enraged Jose Porla glaring at him heatedly. The Phantom Lord Guild Master was currently standing with some of the council guards by his side. He was just called in and was awaiting for the council meeting to commence. He stayed silent as he walked through the door, but hearing the blonde talking about him like that, made him furious.

Naruto's smirk could only grow wider as he eyed the man with disgust. "_Jose-hime_, it's a rather nauseating pleasure to see you standing up. The last time we met, you were licking the dirt off my shoes." He said coldly while keeping up the magnificent smirk he had on his face.

Jose could only seethe with rage at those words from the blonde and stomped his feet angrily.

The council members were wide-eyed at the interaction between the two mages as it was nothing like they ever seen before. They could only look on in shock as the blonde kept infuriating Jose while keeping calm as he was at it, like those actions were of a second nature to him.

Ultear was smirking inwardly at the conversation. '_Ara ara, Naruto-kun. I rather enjoy watching you take charge of these situations._' She thought to herself while eyeing the blonde intently. A blush slowly formed on her face as she began imagining Naruto taking charge in _other _situations.

Siegrain was smirking in the background and upon seeing the sight, the blonde narrowed his eyes. '_I can sense that this man has a malicious presence which is on par with that cross dressing princess._' Naruto thought to himself as he started wondering why this council member had such an aura.

The young man then turned towards Ultear, who blushed once more under his analytical gaze. '_Her presence is rather strange as well, but I am not too sure of her intentions, other than the obvious interest she has in myself._' He continued with his thoughts before mentally shrugging his shoulders as those people were no threat to him.

Naruto was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard Jose screeching absurd things once more.

"…ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Jose shrieked furiously as he started stomping the floor while glaring at the blonde with unmarked rage.

Naruto chuckled amusingly before turning his attention towards the entire council. "Let's just get on with the meeting, as my patience is wearing thin. I know that _Jose-hime_ is in a rush as well, seeing as he requires the members of his Guild for his nightly activities." He said coolly while chuckling further as he looked over at the man he so effectively disrespected.

Jose began screaming with fury upon hearing this, and the guards beside him snickered at his displeasure.

The council members had to smirk at the comment as it was inhumane, not to. Ultear was blushing furiously at the way Naruto was talking to Jose and then began giggling at the interaction.

'_What is this kid?_' Michello thought to himself before slowly regaining his composure, from the initial shock he got from overhearing the two mages' converse. These thoughts were shared among the other council members.

Makarov himself was silent but in reality, he was trying his best not to roll down on the floor in laughter. He had the distinct pleasure of witnessing the blonde at work during the Phantom Lord invasion, and the way Naruto handled himself against Jose was absolutely astonishing.

Chuckling, the newcomer of the council members looked at the blonde intently. "You are a rather interesting person Naruto-san. My name is Crawford Seam and I the chairman of the Magic Council." He said before chuckling once more at the antics of the young man.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest, now knowing that this council member was actually the chairman of the organization. The young man smiled as he bowed slightly to show the man respect before calmly replying, "It's an honor to meet you, Crawford-dono. However, if we may, can we please continue on with the task at hand?"

Crawford smiled widely at the bold statement and gave a nod, while the blonde fixed eye contact. '_The chairman also has a rather negative persona as well. I don't know what he is about, but I better learn more about these people_.' Naruto thought to himself before looking at the council members once more with an impassive face.

With that, the council members all began questioning both Jose and Makarov about what happened. It reached a heated argument as the interrogation continued. Everyone was shocked to the core when they heard that Naruto truly was the one that beat Jose to an inch of his life, as they looked at the young man with wide-eyes.

"Gentlemen, please wait outside so we may come to a decision." Crawford stated before turning towards his fellow council members.

The trio nodded before walking outside of the chambers. Outside the door, Naruto kept with his infuriating comments aimed at Jose, which only made him seethe further in rage at the blonde. Makarov snickered in the background, observing one of his favorite Guild members inflicting emotional wounds to his old nemesis.

After 10 minutes passed, a guard emerged from the door and requested them to walk back inside. As they stepped into the chambers, the council members smirked slightly. It was quite obvious from seeing the proud look Naruto had on his face that Jose was verbally stomped on.

"We have reached a final verdict." Crawford said in a serious tone as he stood in the center of the council room.

The three mages gave a nod for the man to continue, and the chairman nodded in return before clearing his throat.

Crawford remained serious before explaining, "The attack on Fairy Tail was unjust and with the other information we have gathered, we of the council hereby disband the Phantom Lord Guild."

He paused to see the look of outrage on Jose's face, and snickered inwardly as he knew Naruto would be proud right now. "We also have decided to strip Jose Porla of his status as Wizard Saint." The chairman finished calmly before intently looking at the three mages, who had a mixed reaction.

This angered Jose greatly as not only his Guild was disbanded, but now, he also lost his rank. All of his work in forming Phantom Lord, becoming Master and then obtaining the title of Wizard Saint. That was now all gone to waste and he had only one person to blame for it all. Jose glared at Naruto, the one that had defeated him in battle and seethed at that infuriating blonde.

The young man in question simply smirked at the _now_ former Guild Master of Phantom Lord. "Oh, poor darling _Josephine-hime_. Go and hand your precious medallion over to the nice people." Naruto said innocently while waving two fingers in a childish manner.

The _former_ Wizard Saint fumed as one could visibly see steam releasing from his ears. The guards beside him placed a hand to their mouths as they were on the verge of laughing hysterically.

"Go on, good girl." Naruto stated childishly once more before a wide smirk emerged on his face, knowing the man he disrespected would further glare at him for it.

Jose scrawled as he walked over to the council members with his medallion in hand.

Everyone was chuckling at the interaction, especially Makarov, who had longed to see this moment. The members of the council were rather surprised by the repetitive taunts being thrown at Jose. They looked Naruto, who seemed to make his actions look like it was a mere child's play thing.

In amongst of the council members, Ultear was smirking at this predicament while openly ogling Naruto, who simply shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. This course of action made the councilwoman look on with wide-eyes. '_Ohhh, I really have to get to know you better now, Naruto-kun!_' Ultear thought to herself hungrily as she found herself once again licking her lips.

Jose handed over his medallion and turned around to leave the meeting hall as he was still enraged by what was happening to him.

Naruto smirked as he felt the need to give the foolish man a final taunt. "While the trash is leaving, I'd like to say something." The young man said coolly while keeping his attention towards the council audience, showing that he could care less for Jose Porla.

Jose tripped in his step and turned to Naruto as his rage continued to rise to unmarked territory. '_HOW DARE HE!?_' He thought to himself as his blood boiled at the sight of an unfazed Naruto. Jose fumed once more before rushing out the door and slamming it behind him.

Naruto laughed loudly at the retreating Jose and held his stomach, knowing how satisfied he truly felt at the moment. Everyone around him chuckled in amusement at what just transpired and had their fill of laughter for the day. That was before Naruto regained his composure and formed a serious and slightly cold look on his face, making the others gulp slightly at his sudden change of attitude.

"I wish to express that I want to establish a clan status in the Fairy Tail Guild." The blonde man said in a serious tone, keeping in tune with his serious expression.

The council members went wide-eyed upon hearing this before they began whispering to each other.

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes at the group. "This isn't something that you can discuss among yourselves. I want to hear what you all have to say because this is important to me." He said to them coldly, making them shrink at the tone while the blonde kept his eyes narrowed on all of them.

"Why would you want the clan status Naruto-san?" Yajima asked as he was rather confused by the young man wanted to secure such a big responsibility.

Of course he had heard about Naruto wanting to become a clan leader from his friend Makarov, as he heard so many great things about the blonde from the Master of Fairy Tail. Learning about someone that wanted such a high ranked responsibility was something that didn't transpire much nowadays. Yajima really grew fond of Naruto but really wanted to know why the man required this position.

Leiji quickly nodded as his interest was piqued as well. "It is a large weight to carry Naruto-san. What is your reasoning?" The councilman added into the conversation, knowing that he was on the same lines as Yajima was.

The other members of the council just gave a nod, seeing as they were all in agreement.

Naruto's serious expression morphed into a calm look as he began to smile fondly on the memories he had of telling Mikoto, Kushina and Haku about what it meant if he could have this clan status. Knowing just how they felt towards him during their confessions, there was absolutely no way that he wouldn't go for this chance. Naruto didn't really need to answer the question either, considering the fact that Master Makarov could have weighed the votes in his favor at the end.

However, he decided to speak anyway.

Naruto looked at them as his smile remained intact. "I have two reasons for me wanting this. The first is rather personal, so I cannot and will not indulge in it. The second is the fact that I will be making my Guild that much stronger as my status amongst my peers could become more renowned. I have come to see my Guild members as a family and I know for a fact that with this responsibility, I will be bringing honor to Fairy Tail." He answered before sitting down on a nearby chair.

Makarov smiled brightly at Naruto, knowing full well of how he had conveyed his feelings to the girls he cared so much about. The old man had made it his will to help Naruto through this, and would do anything to make the man's goal to become reality.

Most of the council members smiled while some of them were neutral of hearing this from the blonde. They had offered Gildarts Clive this very position in the past, but he had totally refused it. Now they had someone that actually wanted to become clan leader and that did strike to them as good news.

"That is an interesting outlook on this matter, Naruto-san. Having received the moniker **The White Flash**, being an official S-class mage which is one of the major requirements of establishing clan status and to top it all off, you have single-handedly defeated one of the Wizards Saints. With this in mind, we of the council will now take a vote." Crawford said in a professional tone before turning towards his fellow council members.

The group quickly nodded in agreement and started whispering amongst themselves.

Naruto and Makarov could only wait patiently as they watched the members of the council reach their final verdict. The Master had told the young man that he would grab him the title of clan leader and he would do whatever it took, to make that come true. He didn't care if the council did not agree with Naruto's reasoning, because knowing that the blonde had conveyed his feelings towards his girls, there was no chance that the old man could let his subordinate down.

Naruto was currently looking at the people expectantly while he began to ponder on about what he would do if they didn't agree and he was dead sure, that they wouldn't like the answer _one bit_. He was pulled from his thoughts as he saw that the council members looking him intently.

They all stood up as they began to voice out their answers.

"I agree with Naruto-san being elected to clan status."

"I second the notion."

"I also agree to the reasoning."

"This makes us look stronger so I am also in agreement."

"I approve of the clan status."

"Gildarts Clive rejected our proposal in the past. I agree to Naruto-san being handed the responsibility."

"I can settle for Naruto-san receiving this honor."

"I am in agreement with my fellow council members."

Crawford smiled as he looked over at the content Naruto hearing this. "The judgment has been finalized. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you are hereby appointed as clan leader of the upcoming Uzumaki-Namikaze clan of the Fairy Tail Guild. You may begin construction of a clan compound at your leisure. Dismissed." He finished before rising from his seat and walking over to the blonde with his right hand extended.

Naruto smiled and met the chairman's hand and shook it firmly. He thanked him before looking over at the other council members with a smile. The young man sighed in content before walking out the door, with Makarov smiling the whole while as he followed suit.

'_With this clan status, Naruto-kun can have more than one wife_. _Oh, this is getting really interesting._' Ultear thought to herself before blushing at the retreating figure of Naruto as he walked out the council chambers.

The other members of the council glanced at each other before heading their separate ways as their job was now over. Meanwhile, Naruto and Makarov were walking towards the exit of the building.

The Master of Fairy Tail smiled as he looked over at the young man. "Congratulations Naruto-kun, now you have what you wanted so you can rest easy on the matter." Makarov said warmly to the blonde, knowing just how Naruto would be feeling right now.

Naruto smiled brightly in return and gave the old man a happy nod. "Thank you ji-ji as it truly is wonderful news. I knew that I would get this position already but having received it just now is amazing." Naruto replied kindly as the two of them continued their walk outside the building.

Exiting from the Fiore's branch of the council, they saw a portal where they had originally appeared post to using the transporter. They walked over to the portal gateway before get sucked in, where they would get transported back to the Guild.

* * *

(Inside Fairy Tail)

* * *

A bright light enveloped the conference room, which dissipated only to show Makarov and Naruto standing in the center of the room. The two men blinked slightly before smiling and then walked downstairs to where the others would currently be.

Walking downstairs towards the Guild hall, the two mages noticed everyone hard at work so they simply headed towards them. The clones were really at it, considering the fact that they were busy building tables, chairs and whatnot. They had built many things so far and the sight was amazing to say the least. Along with that, the clones were helping out the other mages that had jobs to do so, it made their work much easier than what they originally planned.

"Ji-ji, I'll tell the girls the good news. Thank you so much for taking me along for this chance." Naruto whispered in Makarov's ear before stepping back, smiling brightly at the old man.

Makarov smiled in return and waved the young man off happily, stating that it was the least he could do. With that, Naruto went rushing off towards the three kunoichi.

The girls in question were currently looking over some of Haku's ice decorations that she had made, while Erza and Mirajane were finishing up with their counter in the background. The kunoichi trio turned around and perked up significantly as they saw Naruto coming towards them. They knew full well of why the man had left, and were really interested as to know what occurred at the council meeting.

Naruto approached them and smiled. "I am really happy to say that I've got the position." He said in a low voice, to which the three kunoichi began squealing inwardly and dancing around in victory.

The blonde man leaned closer to them as his smile remained intact. "I want to kiss you girls at this good news, but we can't do that in public just yet because no one other than ji-ji knows about this. I am sad that I've kept this from Jiraiya-sensei as it is, but that's only because the man would never stop pestering me about it." He whispered softly before separating from them.

The kunoichi trio nodded their heads in understanding as they wanted to snuggle with Naruto and hold him, now that he is legally allowed to be with them. They knew that the young man would get gifted the position the day before, but also knew that they would have to keep their relationship a secret for now.

The toad sage finding out about the relationship?

"…that damn pervert would never stop giggling if he ever found out." They growled in unison making Naruto chuckle at hearing about his sensei's antics.

Nodding in return, the group made their way towards Erza and Mirajane, who were putting up final touches to the bar counter. The counter was well decorated. It was painted white with 'Fairy Tail' engraved on the front with blue and the top of the counter had unique designs engraved onto it. The clones had done the building of the counter along with the painting, while Erza and Mirajane were handing them instructions on what paint they wanted and the designs they needed. All in all, it was a job well done.

"That looks pretty awesome." Naruto said while approaching the redhead and silverette with the three kunoichi nodding their heads in agreement.

The female mages smiled and thanked them cheerfully. Just as soon as the clones were done with their job, the blonde dispelled them.

Mirajane looked over at Naruto as she remembered something. "So Naruto-kun, what did you and Master do at the meeting?" She asked curiously.

Naruto smiled as he gave a nod before replying, "We were discussing about the war and other things and ji-ji will tell you all what happened. I think he's getting ready to do so right now if I must add."

The blonde then pointed towards Makarov, who was gathering every Guild member present around him. The silverette nodded in return before walking towards the Makarov, with the others right behind her.

Makarov cleared his throat upon seeing his surrogate family. "I have just come back from the council meeting and the verdict was that the Phantom Lord Guild is hereby disbanded and their Guild Master, Jose Porla had to relinquish his title of Wizard Saint as well." He explained calmly, while chuckling inwardly at the way Naruto handled Jose at the council meeting.

Everyone except for Naruto went wide-eyed at the information. They were really surprised at hearing that the Phantom Lord Guild was now disbanded, but understood that their actions made way for their extermination. It didn't take them long before they started cheering in agreement, as they were really happy about their Guild not getting punished for anything.

"Also, I am in a need for someone to deliver a letter to Delilah Town for me. Any volunteers?" Makarov asked while holding a document in his right hand, looking on at his subordinates.

The mages of the Guild began murmuring to themselves, as to who wanted to perform this specific task.

That was before Haku stepped forward with a smile on her face. "I'll deliver it, Master. I haven't really gone on a mission as of yet so I want to do this job." Haku answered, as she wanted to do something useful for her Guild since everyone else had gone on a mission so far in their careers.

Makarov smiled and handed the blackette the letter and proceeded to giving her the instructions, on where to deliver the document. Haku took the letter graciously and nodded as she understood everything perfectly. The Master gave the young woman a nod in return, knowing that she was happy to complete the task.

Haku looked over at Naruto as she approached the group. "Ne Naruto-kun, you have been to different towns. Do you want to come along with me?" She asked with a pleading look, hoping that her loving man would agree with her.

The blonde simply smiled and gave her a quick nod. Haku instantly perked up in return before nodding as she got ready to depart for the town they were to head to, in delivering the letter.

"Girls we'll be back in a few hours. See you all then!" Naruto said before waving at the remaining females of the group and headed towards the exit of the Guild, with Haku right beside him.

Mikoto and Kushina waved back at their retreating figures before turning their attention towards Erza and Mirajane and began talking to them.

Outside the Guild, Naruto led Haku to the train station in Magnolia Town at a quick pace.

The blonde turned to his companion and smiled. "Where do we have to go, Haku-chan?" He asked the blackette, who smiled as she looked over at the paper Makarov gave her.

"It's a place known as Delilah Town, Naruto-kun." Haku answered before putting away the document into her pocket.

Naruto smiled as he gave her a nod of approval. The duo arrived at the ticket counter shortly after, where Naruto paid the man the necessary amount for their journey. The train to Delilah Town was leaving in 10 minutes, so the both of them rushed towards the terminal. Upon entering the confines of the train, they sat down in a booth near the back.

"So Naruto-kun when you had your missions, did you have to meet up at the designated spot and then get further instructions from the client? I am pretty sure some of them would lie to get cheap labor." Haku asked the blonde while figuring out how these jobs worked around here.

Naruto chuckled at the question before nodding. "Yeah, we would sometimes get the information from the person that requested the mission. If they lie in the statement, then it's up to you if you want to continue or not." He told her as he recalled some of the missions he went on, purposely leaving out information on the statements.

The Ice Princess nodded as she understood what her man was talking about. She quickly looked over at Naruto and moved her lips towards him as they shared a passionate kiss. Smiling as they separated, Haku hugged Naruto's arm as she eased into her seat while the blonde leaned back as well. The duo stayed that way for a few moments before hearing the speakers on the train giving off distortion noises.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now departing from the Magnolia Town Terminal. Our destination will be the Delilah Town Terminal and the estimated time of arrival will be 1 hour. Please stay in your seats as we will be moving shortly. Thank you and we hope you have a good time travelling with us.**"

…and with that, Naruto and Haku took a short nap while they travelled towards their destination.

* * *

(Delilah Town)

* * *

"**We have arrived at the Delilah Town Terminal. Thank you for travelling with us**." Came the announcement from the speakers on the train as it made a slow stop.

Naruto woke up and nudged Haku's shoulder to which she slowly opened her eyes. "We are here." He said before removing his female companion's hold on him and brushing his lips with hers.

Haku smiled brightly as she deepened the kiss. She separated in a daze before grinning as she hugged Naruto's left arm before the duo made their way out of the train. They stepped out towards the terminal and headed towards the inn, where Makarov stated the man they were to hand the letter would currently be. Looking around, they saw that Delilah Town was quite peaceful itself. There was greenery everywhere, the townspeople were lively and the atmosphere was really warm.

Naruto and Haku asked a few people where the inn was and they kindly directed them towards the destination. They slowly made their way towards their destination after understanding they needed to go. Haku leaned on Naruto's shoulder while she kept walking along with her loving man, while the people of the town smiled at the blissful couple.

'_I am really happy that I have received that clan status. Ji-ji will have to inform the other Guild members about it sometime soon, but I have the feeling that he wanted to keep it a secret until I wanted to let them know myself. Well, that will come in due time. First, I have to find someone to construct the clan compound and find out how much it would cost. No doubt a mission here and there could help out._' Naruto thought to himself as he smiled at his beautiful blackette's affectionate nature towards him.

Five minutes into their walk, the duo arrived at a rather nice establishment. The inn they approached had a beautiful garden out front and held elegant designs on the front of the building. It was indeed the inn they were looking for and so, Naruto and Haku stepped inside to find where the client was. The inside of the inn was pretty decent as the floor was made of marble; there was a lounge near the main counter and a bar at the far-east side.

The two mages walked towards the receptionist that was sitting behind her desk.

Naruto smiled as he approached the woman at the counter before saying, "Hello ma'am, we are looking for a Mr. Koharu. We have an important letter we wish to deliver to him."

The receptionist blinked before smiling and pointed her finger towards the bar. "Koharu-san has been expecting you. He's right by the bar counter. Koharu-san has also given you a room to rest up if he wasn't there. I'll hand you the key now." She replied before giving the two mages the key to one of the rooms upstairs.

Haku and Naruto thanked her warmly before heading towards the bar. They approached their destination and then saw the man they were looking for. The client was a middle-aged man of average height, with a short beard and he wore a blue business suit.

"Koharu-san?" Naruto asked, to which the man in question turned around before giving a nod.

Haku smiled as this was indeed the man they were looking for. "We have a letter for you, from Master Makarov." Haku said to the client before handing the man the letter.

Koharu thanked the young woman graciously and opened up the document and began browsing through the contents. "Thank you for this, I'll send a reply back to Makarov-san sometime tomorrow. You may use the room I rented at the inn to rest up." He replied as he placed the letter in his pocket.

The two mages smiled and gave him a nod, which the client shared. They turned around before heading back towards the main floor of the inn.

"Haku-chan?" Naruto asked a smile formed on his face, knowing what sort of reaction he would get from the young woman.

"What is it Naru-kun?" Haku questioned back in a curious tone.

Naruto chuckled and softly nudged the blackette's ribcage, making her giggle cutely. "This town is really peaceful and I am sure that we have quite a lot of time until we have to arrive back to the Guild. So Haku-chan, how about you and I go on a date here?" He replied with a warm smile, and smirked inwardly as he knew what was going to happen next.

Haku gasped slightly before quickly kissing Naruto on the lips passionately. "I'd love to go on a date with you Naru-kun!" Haku squealed before dragging the blonde upstairs to the room Koharu graciously gave them to freshen up, while Naruto chuckled the whole while.

The Ice Princess quickly opened the door upon arriving their destination and rushed towards the bathroom to freshen up. She went exclaiming that she had to look perfect for her date and was a nervous wreck but smiled when Naruto shook off her worries with a kiss.

The young man checked his wear and he was fine as it was. His clothing was perfectly fine for a date, all he had to do was freshen up as well. He walked downstairs to the main floor and used the lounge bathroom to wash his face and set his hair. Seeing as he was good to go, he headed back upstairs to the room.

Upon walking inside, Naruto's eyes widened at what he had to see. In front of him stood Haku, who was currently wearing the custom designed white and blue kimono she got made from the clothing store in Magnolia Town. The young woman's hair was flowing loosely, her kimono fitted her really well and her makeup just added more beauty to her features.

Haku giggled at the reaction and praised herself for working so quick at her makeup and everything. She had learned a few sealing techniques from her surrogate father Zabuza in the past and she was really happy that Naruto liked her look.

"Ara ara Tenshi-chan, you look beautiful." Naruto slyly commented as he regained his composure from seeing his absolutely gorgeous woman.

Haku blushed furiously before giving him a happy nod. "Thank you Naru-kun and you look good yourself. Let's go!" She chirped cheerfully and skipped towards her handsome blonde.

Naruto chuckled and extended his hand and Haku happily extended her own. The two of them walked hand in hand as they stepped downstairs, where the people around them smiled. The duo then quickly made their way towards the outside of the inn, and walked out in the direction of the town.

The date was going really well as the both of them spent most of their time talking or just looking around the shops of Delilah Town. The couple didn't really need to discuss their past, since they knew everything about each other. They approached an ice-cream stand where the duo saw a young boy crying over his dropped ice-cream. Naruto smiled as he paid for another ice-cream cone and handed it over to the child, who smiled brightly before rushing off into the distance.

Haku smiled lovingly at Naruto and quickly pecked him on the lips for what he did for the young boy. '_You will make a great father, Naruto-kun._' She thought dreamily before blushing at the thought of having children with the man of her dreams.

Naruto smiled affectionately at his date and led her to a restaurant nearby so they could have a meal together. The Ice Princess grinned whole while because she was dating her Naru-kun, who was so perfect in her eyes that it knew no boundaries. The food inside the restaurant was exquisite and the atmosphere that the music playing in the background brought, made their date even better. After eating and having a fine time together, Naruto paid for the meal and left a generous tip for the waiter.

The young man slowly rose from his seat before bowing at the waist with an extended hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?" Naruto asked the blackette with nothing but love in his voice.

Haku tearfully smiled as she extended her hand and rose from her seat, quickly easing into her blonde's chest. The duo gradually leaned into each other as they enjoyed a slow dance, while everyone around them smiled at the couple as they looked absolutely perfect together. The females in the restaurant squealed at the sight, while those on dates bonked their men on the head for not dancing with them. After what they felt seemed like ages, the couple separated with a bright smile on their face.

Haku looked at her loving man and swiftly kissed him. "Thank you so much for this date, Naruto-kun." She whispered before hugging Naruto and easing into his chest again, while her smile remained intact.

"It's the least I can do, Haku-chan and you're very welcome." Naruto softly told the young woman, as he looked fondly at her before holding her hand and walking back towards the inn.

After their short walk, the duo stepped into the establishment and made their way upstairs. They walked inside their room and sighed in content. Naruto took out a book on the different races there were in Earthland, and browsed through a few pages of interest.

'_This is your chance, go for it!_' Haku thought to herself as a pink hue rose to her cheeks.

The blackette blushed further at what she was going to tell Naruto right now, but she had to stay calm to do so. Huffing slightly to regain her composure, she looked at the one who she cared so deeply about and smiled upon seeing his handsome features. That date was the best experience of her life and she had enjoyed herself immensely. The moment Naruto paid for the young boy's ice-cream made Haku smile, how he held her hand made her sigh happily and that dance was everything she ever wanted. There were simply no words she had that could describe the one she loved, knowing how she felt towards him. This date was probably the most alone time she had with Naruto and she couldn't wait to have more precious moments with him.

Right now, this very moment, she had her chance to make something she always wanted a reality. As her eyes got moist, Haku was placed a hand on her chest as she knew just how she felt about the man she was currently with. '_I love you with everything I have Naru-kun and it didn't take me long to figure that out in the past. I liked you sincerely in the Elemental Nations as it was but right here, this very moment, the two of us together… I want… for you to complete me, Naru-kun_.' The blackette thought to herself with a heated blush before huffing once more to regain her composure.

_Now was her chance to make everything come true._

"N-Naru-kun?" Haku murmured, to which the blonde in question turned around upon hearing her voice.

"Yes Haku-chan?" Naruto asked his adoring blackette as he looked her deep in the eyes.

Haku immediately looked down on the ground, trying to avert her man's gaze. "Do you really think that you can come to love me in the future?" She asked softly with tears forming in the corner of her eyes and not bothering to look up, seeing as she had this on her mind for a while.

Naruto smiled at the question and walked over to the blackette and sat down beside her and nudged her shoulder, triggering her look up at him. Haku smiled softly in return upon seeing the blonde smiling to which Naruto kissed her forehead before looking at her once more.

"I meant what I said when I told you that Haku-chan. Why are you so nervous about this? I really do care for you and I truly believe that we will be great together." He told her with a warm smile which made her melt at the words before she hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his chest.

"I want for that to be true Naruto-kun. I want nothing more in life than for you to love me." Haku murmured into his chest as she clung onto him tightly.

Naruto smiled brightly and separated from the embrace. He wiped away the small tears the young woman had and ran a few fingers through her beautiful black hair. Naruto then pecked Haku's nose, making the girl giggle cutely as she soon began to lose her sad thoughts about him not loving her. He then looked her deep in the eyes before he gave her a passionate kiss to which Haku happily moaned into, as she felt his warm lips on hers.

They separated shortly after and the blonde smiled once more as he looked at her affectionately. "I want nothing more than that too, my _Ice Princess_." Naruto told her with a loving voice.

Haku blushed at the tone and hugged the blonde before whispering, "Naru-kun?"

Naruto hummed in response while Haku's eyes moistened at what she was going to say next. "I…I want us… _to be as one_." The young woman nervously voiced out before separating.

The blonde looked on in wide-eyes as he finally realized what Haku meant. '_I do care for her and I always have. Should I take the step forward here? I don't want this to start up so soon, but honestly, I don't really mind if we did take the next step in our relationship. It's not about me wanting this because I only care if Haku-chan wants for us to be together so I can accept that._' Naruto thought to himself before snapping back to reality when he saw the teary eyed blackette.

Haku slowly got up from her position as she saw the blonde not responding to her. "N-Naru-kun, it's alright if you don't feel the same way as I do. I _know_ that I love you with all my heart, but if you are still unsure of what we have together…" She said sadly before walking away with tears in her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened with horror at those words and quickly got up as he held the young woman close to him. '_How can you think of such a thing, Haku-chan? Our date was perfect, you are perfect and we have such great chemistry together_.' He thought to himself before gently kissing the top of the blackette's head with moist eyes.

"_Never _say anything like that again, Haku-chan. You mean more to me than you can possibly imagine." Naruto said softly as he placed his chin on The Ice Princess' head.

Haku slowly leaned into the blonde with tears in her eyes. '_I didn't want to say that to you Naru-kun because I love you so much. I… I just know you love me too because I can feel it in my heart. P-please Naru-kun just give me this one chance..._' She thought to herself before relaxing into her blonde's arms and sniffling into his chest, yearning for his touch.

* * *

**WARNING:** LEMON SCENE!

* * *

Naruto stepped back slightly and wiped away Haku's tears before smiling at her. He brought The Ice Princess in close once more and kissed her tenderly. Her lips tasted really sweet and so he deepened the kiss further, while he started to caress her soft black hair. Naruto's tongue soon conquered Haku's mouth as it found the furthest reaches of her throat, and the blackette managed a cute moan as her tongue danced around with her partner's.

Haku instinctively wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, who in turned wrapped his arms around her curvy waist. The blackette moaned happily into the passionate lip lock she now engaged him with as her tongue wildly rubbed against her lover's. The young woman tightened her grip around Naruto as she felt herself being carried off into ecstasy as the make out session persisted. The young man managed to push his gentle partner down onto the bed before ending the kiss, when he was on top of her.

"Are you sure about this Haku-chan?" Naruto asked her sincerely as he looked deep into her eyes with a soft expression.

If Haku was willing to go all the way, there was no way he was going to deny her. Naruto had promised himself that he wouldn't let anything harm the ones he cared so much about. Having just recently seen Haku get so heartbroken at the thought of him not wanting this, pained the young man greatly.

Haku smiled softly as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Yes Naru-kun, this is something that I've always wanted from the moment I started to have feelings for you. I don't think this is too rushed because I know that you are the _only_ one for me as you are my most precious person. Please love me, Naru-kun and make me yours." She said to him lovingly while shedding slight tears at her confession.

Naruto's eyes softened at the words as he gave Haku a bright smile. "I will make you happy Haku-chan and you don't have to worry because, you've always been mine from the start. _Always_." He tenderly told her before he slowly brought his mouth to her neck as he began sucking on it.

As the blonde's tongue continuously touched a delicate area on her body, Haku shuddered at the sudden jolts of pleasure she was now experiencing. The young woman twisted her head slightly while Naruto kept planting kisses and soft licks, exciting her even further into the sensation. Haku moaned adorably when Naruto cupped her breasts from above her kimono and slowly wriggled around the bed with joy. The Ice Princess slowly got up and started undressing herself of the new kimono she got custom made from the store in Magnolia Town. She quickly threw her dress on the floor before slipping out of her underclothing.

A raging pink hue rose to the blackette's cheeks when she realized that she now had her whole body exposed in front of the one she loved the most. Haku's blush only deepened when she saw Naruto looking at her intently. The young woman quickly covered her breasts as she was really embarrassed now, while the blonde was simply entranced by his woman's angelic body. Snapping back to reality, Naruto chuckled softly at the way Haku was covering herself up and crawled over to her before kissing her forehead.

"If you really love me Haku-chan, then you won't cover yourself in front of me. We both know that you are truly special to me and I would _never_ do anything to hurt you." Naruto whispered lovingly.

Haku smiled tearfully at those words as she allowed her arms to slowly drop, revealing her perky breasts to Naruto. The young man kept his smile intact and slowly grabbed one of the mounds as he brought Haku closer to him before kissing her affectionately. While the blackette brushed her lips with her love's, she managed to undress him of his shirt and pants before blushing faintly upon seeing his amazing abs again. Naruto smirked inwardly at her reaction and quickly held Haku down by the shoulders before proceeding to make out with her.

Shortly after, the blonde broke the kiss as his lips slowly trailed down to her chest. Haku whimpered and her face flushed as she felt the love of her life flicking his tongue all over her sensitive body. Naruto brought his mouth towards the blackette's beautiful breasts and then gently squeezed them before sucking on them alternatively. Meanwhile, Haku simply moaned as she threw her head back. The young woman came down from her sudden high before letting out smaller moans as the blonde continued to play with her mounds.

"You truly are beautiful, Haku-chan." Naruto whispered to his Ice Princess as he moved his free hand down her body, purposely slowing down to further tease her.

Haku's eyes moistened upon hearing this from her loving blonde and looked at him with the utmost affection. The Ice Princess shivered when she felt Naruto's warm hand go down her body before suddenly arching back in pleasure as the blonde's hand rubbed on her wet nether lips. Naruto slowly started kissing his way down from Haku's neck, breasts and stomach until he reached the place he wanted. His lover's twitching womanhood. The blonde quickly brought his mouth over to his woman's wet folds and began licking the lips, quickly sending the blackette over the edge.

"Naru-kun that feels so good!" Haku cried as she quickly placed her hands on the blonde's head before giving off pleasurable moans at this new and amazing sensation.

Naruto chuckled as he continued to lick Haku's folds and managed to get her to a whole different high, when he lightly sucked on her clit. This really seemed to entice Haku so the blonde slowly pulled his woman closer to him before tonguing her deeply. The blackette quivered at this amazing feeling before moaning loudly as Naruto started caressing her breasts with his hands. The blonde delved his tongue deeper inside Haku and she quickly screamed out in satisfaction as the experience was becoming too much for her to handle.

"Ahhh Naru-kunnn!" Haku shouted before removing her hands from his blonde locks and clutched the bed sheets tightly.

Naruto removed his tongue slightly and then furiously started sucking on the blackette's clit, causing her to arch her back further as her angelic moans resonated the room. Naruto gradually brought his right hand over to Haku's lower region before dipping a finger inside her wet heat and started pumping in and out of her entrance. Naruto quickly removed his mouth from Haku's lower lips and then began rubbing on them before licking them again. The blackette's body began twitching wildly as the blonde started thrusting his finger into her womanhood again while continuously brushing his lips on her folds. Naruto started licking The Ice Princess as deeply as he could when he heard her scream out in pleasure.

Haku was slowly losing herself to the ecstasy her lover was providing her with and her mouth opened widely when she felt what was approaching her. "I-I… I can't hold back anymore!" She exclaimed before her eyes bulged slightly as her walls finally clamped down.

"N….NARU-KUN!" Haku yelled as she climaxed into Naruto's mouth and then panted heavily as her body slowly stopped twitching.

The blonde simply accepted the drink as he leaned up and swallowed it all. "Not only are you a sweet person Haku-chan, but you taste really sweet as well." Naruto seductively told her before licking his fingers.

Haku blushed beet red at the actions of her lover and huffed as she finally came down from her high. Naruto smirked before grabbing Haku's ankle and pulled her until she was fully underneath him, straddling her hips and flipping over so the blackette was now on top. Haku looked confused for a moment before registering what her lover wanted. Crawling further down south, she slowly began removing his boxers as a blush swiftly rose to her cheeks. The blackette gasped at the sight of Naruto's hardness and then gulped nervously. Naruto chuckled at Haku's reaction, but let her do her thing.

"It's so big; I don't think I can handle it." Haku whispered as she tenderly began stroking her lover.

Naruto smirked at his woman's words and ran a few fingers through her hair before groaning slightly as he felt the touch of Haku's delicate fingers. The blackette smiled as she looked at the love of her life being pleased by what she was doing. With this in mind, she began licking the member to further please the one she loves so much. On impulse, Haku started pumping with one hand while she licked the head with her tongue, before bringing her mouth over the hardness as she began sucking on it.

"Just like that, my Ice Princess. Your mouth feels amazing." Naruto growled huskily to which Haku blushed and nodded with a smile, knowing that her lover was feeling good.

As she got accustomed to this, Haku mouthed him deeper inside her and could now feel the thickness reach the depths of her throat. Hearing Naruto's grunts of approval, the young woman started managing a few deep throats, but couldn't hold it for long as she was new to this sort of thing. Haku decided to bite the bullet and began bobbing her head up and down rhythmically as she mouthed the hardness like never before. Naruto slowly realized how close he was as he felt himself twitch inside Haku's mouth. The young woman gradually got really into this and found her rhythm and simply kept bobbing her head vigorously. The feeling of his Ice Princess on him simply became too much for the blonde to bare.

"Haku-chan, I'm cumming!" Naruto growled as he gripped the bed sheets before ejaculating deep into his lover's mouth.

Haku's eyes widened as she felt her the blonde's fluids rushing inside her, but tried her best to swallow everything and not let it go to waste. After savoring and swallowing the release, Haku slowly took her mouth off her lover's hardness as she felt some fluids drop on her fingers. She smiled as she simply brought her wet fingers to her mouth and licked them clean.

Pleased that she was all done gulping down her new favorite drink, the blackette began licking her lips. "That was really tasty Naru-kun." Haku told her lover with a slight blush on her face.

Naruto smiled as he grabbed a hold of Haku's arm and they interchanged their position. The blackette was laying on her back and both lovers were looking each other deep in the eyes. The blonde leaned in to kiss the top of Haku's head, causing her to smile softly.

"We are going to be together now, Haku-chan." Naruto told his wonderful woman as expressions held nothing but love and affection.

Haku nodded as she surrendered herself to the blonde. "T-this… this is my first time, Naru-kun." She weakly reminded her loving man, who smiled and gave her a reassuring nod.

The Ice Princess smiled back and relaxed as she awaited the inevitable.

Naruto gently pushed inside as he felt the tight inner walls of Haku squeeze his hardness. The blackette tried to withstand the pain as she steadied herself, having read that women have pain from having sexual intercourse with their partner on their first time. Naruto managed to penetrate his lover's boundaries with one thrust as he broke her hymen causing Haku to flinch slightly, squeezing the bed sheets tightly as her toes curled inwardly. The blonde looked down at his Ice Princess who had tears slowly forming in the corner of her eyes and caressed her cheek softly.

Haku smiled weakly as she slowly glanced up at her loving partner and then looked him deep in the eyes. "I-I am yours now Naruto-kun, I promise I'll make you happy as long as I live." The blackette lovingly said with a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

'_Never again will you walk alone Naruto-kun when you have me by your side, because you are my life._' Haku thought to herself with absolute determination as she looked on at her lover.

Naruto's eyes softened and smiled as he cupped Haku's cheek. "You've already made me beyond happy Haku-chan and yes, you're mine. We are going to be one now." He told her delicately to which the blackette smiled as brightly as she could.

After preparing herself, Haku gave Naruto a nod, who nodded in return and began to move slowly.

Haku felt her womanhood writhe in pleasure as she felt herself get filled completely as her lover was inside her. As Haku got accustomed to the pain, Naruto was able to move faster and harder as the blackette's moans filled the room that the both of them were staying in. The pain had slowly diminished for Haku, as the young woman was now feeling something that she had never felt before. Naruto saw the look that formed on his love's face and smiled as he pushed himself deeper inside her. Haku started screaming out in pleasure as it wasn't painful at all for her anymore. The blackette formed a smile on her face as she slowly began bucking her hips to match her lover's movements. Naruto used his hands and held the blackette before thrusting deeper into her core.

"I love this feeling of being with you and I never want it to end. I love you so much, Naru-kun!" Haku yelled at the top her lungs.

Naruto smiled at Haku's words before leaning in and kissing her passionately which she simply melted into. '_I can't believe such a gorgeous woman is in love with me. I promise that I will do whatever I can to make you happy my loving Haku-chan, you can count on that._' The blonde thought to himself before looking back down at his partner.

Haku felt herself lost in a sea of pleasure as she felt Naruto moving his hands towards her breasts, and then caressing them with a gentle touch. The young man slowly leaned in and started sucking on his lover's mounds alternatively and Haku moaned loudly before arching her back. Naruto kept one hand on her jiggling breasts while he brought his other one downwards and slowly began rubbing on her folds, while pummeling inside her. This pleasure was getting too much to handle for the blackette and her eyes shut tight as this went on.

"N-Naruto-kun, I am coming close." Haku said to her lover in a weak voice as she slowly wriggled around on the bed with a worn smile on her face.

Naruto grunted before giving her a nod. "Go on Haku-chan. Let it all go..." He huskily said, to which his lover quivered with pleasure and moaned loudly as the young man repetitively jetted into her entrance.

As the intimacy was at full throttle, Haku was quickly being sent over the edge. Each time Naruto would thrust deeply into her womanhood, the blackette felt her walls clamping and a raging pressure building inside of her. Naruto noticed this and kept thrusting while using his hands to massage Haku's breasts alternatively. He then used the hand he had on her stomach and began vigorously rubbing her folds, while continually pummeled into the young woman's core.

Haku was moaning and screaming in pleasure before her eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head as her walls finally collapsed. "N-Naru-kun…. ohhhhh Kami!" She screamed as her liquids rushed from within her and completely drenched her lover's hardness.

The Ice Princess was in a daze as that was the best thing she had experienced in her life. Coming down from her high, she realized that Naruto was slowly pulling out of her. The blonde smiled fondly at Haku and gently kissed her on the lips, which she simply melted into. Naruto then slowly separated from the lip lock before they both looked each other in the eyes with nothing but love and affection. They stayed in their loving position for a short while and simply held each other delicately before Naruto formed a small smirk on his face, causing Haku to get a little nervous.

The young man then leaned into the blackette's ear. "Are you sore Haku-chan, or can you handle a little bit more?" He asked seductively before moving back to see his blushing lover.

"I finally have you all to myself Naru-kun so yes, I can handle it." Haku answered with her blush deepening while Naruto chuckled before passionately making out with her again.

The blonde let out a hand so that Haku could stand. The blackette grew confused, but winced slightly as she rose, only for Naruto to carry her bridal-style to the nearest wall and backed her into it. Haku's blush never wavered as the blonde delicately carried her.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, Haku-chan." Naruto told her and the blackette hesitantly nodded before following her man's instructions.

As Haku was securely wrapped around him, Naruto wrapped his own arms around her waist. The young woman slowly slid down as she could feel her lover's hardness gradually taking into her warmth. Haku moaned loudly at the feeling and then tightened her grip around Naruto as the blonde began to thrust into her entrance. The blackette instinctively started bucking her hips while her lover held onto her ass, and Haku began experiencing something which simply couldn't be expressed in words.

Naruto continued pummeling into his beautiful woman's warmth and the blackette's tight walls, ground him in return. Haku's breasts jiggled near Naruto's chest and she blushed furiously upon seeing this. The blonde then pushed deep into his lover's womanhood, to which the young woman placed her head over his shoulder and shuddering in pleasure.

"OH Naru-kun…!" Haku screamed at this amazing sensation because it was quickly becoming an addiction for her. The blackette quickly braced herself as the thrusts into her entrance persisted.

Naruto grunted as he pounded into Haku, whose innards ground his length. The blackette's blush covered her entire face as she felt her womanhood tighten on her lover, along with the fact that her breasts continually jiggled against her blonde's chest. Naruto pushed deeply into his woman, who moaned loudly as she now began riding him. Haku quickly brought her mouth towards her man's ear and licked on the lobe, while Naruto groped her buttocks and pushed deep within her. The young man then quickly cupped Haku's perky breasts and rubbed them together as they bounced, causing his lover to blush before moaning again.

Naruto started nibbling, licking and sucking on his partner's neck as he toyed with her breasts and caressed them. Haku couldn't handle this anymore because the very feeling was causing her eyesight to get glossy. Moaning loudly, she began bouncing up and down, trying to match Naruto's movements while the blonde kept thrusting deep into her womanhood.

"I… feel it again Naru-kun. I feel myself getting there again…" Haku mumbled before huffing as she started riding her partner at a heated pace, while her legs became wobbly.

The young man nodded as he pushed more deeply into the blackette, causing her to go wide-eyed. "I'm getting there too, Haku-chan… let's do this together." Naruto grunted before bracing himself and then vigorously pummeling in and out of his lover, making her scream out in pleasure.

Haku trickled her fingers through her lover's hair and trembled as her man slammed his hardness into her tight entrance. Naruto groaned as he pumped himself further into Haku while her plump ass smacked on his lap. The blackette bucked her hips in sync with her partner's thrusts and whimpered as the blonde caressed her rear. Haku moaned louder and louder as she kept landing on the love of her life, who grunted as he continued his thrusting. Haku then tiredly looked at Naruto with a dazed look on her face before mustering up the strength to bounce on him furiously, as sweat trickled down her forehead.

Naruto grunted loudly as he started to pummel even faster into the blackette, whose blush remained strong on her face as the blonde pounded into her womanhood and her tight insides rubbed onto him. The sounds of flesh connecting filled the room as the grunts and moans aroused the two lovers to no end. The young man kept his pace and held out as long as he could, before the both of them felt themselves lost in _total ecstasy_.

"NARU-KUN!"

"HAKU-CHAN!"

As Haku screamed her release, her warmth clamped down on Naruto's hardness and her vision became hazy as she felt her fluids gush. The blonde growled as he spurted his warm load deep into the blackette before the both of them looked at each other and locked lips with a passion. Naruto separated from the kiss and removed himself from Haku's womanhood, while the blackette moaned loudly as her lover's fluids flooded her innards and leaked out of her.

Haku kept herself securely wrapped around the love of her life, and the blonde slowly walked over to the bed and lowered himself onto it. With that, Haku weakly unwrapped her legs from the blonde and rolled to the soft bed sheets. She began panting heavily as she came down from the absolute most amazing thing she had ever felt in her life. Naruto smiled as he began playing with his lover's hair gently while the woman in question simply looked at him with moist eyes.

Naruto wasn't exhausted as his lover was because of his stamina. However, looking at his Ice Princess, it was pretty obvious that she was quite spent. His right hand started to glow green as he placed them gently over Haku's naked body for a while before leaning back into his previous place, with the loving blackette.

'_I want children but now is not a good time for doing so. When the time does arrive, I hope those little ones are as beautiful as you are, Haku-chan_.' Naruto thought to himself happily before holding his love delicately.

Haku smiled fondly as she gently rubbed her stomach, knowing what the blonde did what that move. "You aren't alone anymore Naruto-kun and I'll never let you be either. I want nothing more than to have children with you in the near future Naruto-kun, but that is when both of us are ready. Naru-kun the only thing I know for now is that I truly and undeniably love you with all my heart." The Ice Princess told the love of her life with tears forming in her eyes as she looked over at him.

Naruto's eyes moistened as he finally realized what Haku meant to him as well. He had to because it was so obvious to know how he felt now. There was nothing holding him back and the young man knew that he had to express himself to the one he considered precious.

"I didn't know what to say before Haku-chan, but being with you now, I truly do understand what I feel. You are one of the people that kept me sane in our past life. Every time I looked at you then, it brought a smile to my face. Now keeping that in mind, along with our precious moment together, there is no doubt in my mind when I say this." Naruto told his woman softly before taking a pause, to see Haku looking at him intently with tears forming once more.

The young man formed a loving smile on his face. "I love you too, _my Gentle Snowflake_…." He whispered, to which Haku just lost it and immediately started sobbing into his chest as the two of them were now practically glued together.

Naruto wiped Haku's tears and smiled brightly at her before giving her a soft, tender kiss. The two of them separated and smiled once more as The Ice Princess happily laid in her blonde's protective arms, knowing what she had always wanted was here with her and _nothing_ could ever change that.

* * *

**LEMON SCENE OVER!**

* * *

After laying together for what felt like ages, Naruto separated from Haku, much to her discomfort.

"Haku-chan we better get back to the Guild as everyone might wonder what's taking us so long." Naruto told his loving woman, who nodded as she slowly rose out of bed.

Haku winced in slight pain in the process as she sat up straight. Getting up, the young woman immediately collapsed to the floor as her legs felt like jelly while her sacred area was throbbing in both pain and pleasure. Naruto laughed loudly as he watched this unfold, causing the blackette to blush in embarrassment.

Haku puffed her increasingly red cheeks while sending an adorable glare to Naruto. "N-Naru-kun!" She whined cutely, causing Naruto to chuckle further before walking towards her.

The young man picked his beautiful woman up bridal style, much to her mixed embarrassment and happiness. "Let's take a shower before heading out, Haku-chan." He said before kissing the blackette's forehead and smiling at her.

Haku smiled affectionately at her amazing man and agreed wholeheartedly, while enjoying the warmth that _only_ Naruto could provide her with. The duo made their way to the shower to clean themselves up, so that they could return back to Fairy Tail.

After taking the shower, they changed into their clothes and slowly made their way outside their room. Naruto carried Haku bridal style once more, seeing as she was still weak from their activities and that made the blonde chuckle while the young woman could only blush in return.

Walking downstairs, they noticed the receptionist eyeing them with interest. "You know, many people rushed home upon hearing your hot and heavy conversation." The woman at the inn said while looking at Naruto rather lustfully.

The couple blinked before they realized what the receptionist was talking about. Naruto chuckled awkwardly as he forgot to put up silencing barriers in the room, while Haku was blushing beet red. The Ice Princess quickly got over that as she glared at the receptionist for trying to seduce her Naruto with that sort of look. Naruto sighed as he saw this and so he handed the woman the key and walked out the exit with Haku in his arms. The blackette was humming happily, knowing both of them were getting away from the skank that ogled her Naru-kun.

After speeding off towards the train station, Naruto quickly appeared at the ticket counter and paid for the tickets for reaching Magnolia Town. They were lucky that the train wasn't leaving for another twenty minutes and so they grabbed some snacks from the small shop near the terminal. The both of them stepped into the train, where Naruto laid Haku down in a booth near the back and sat himself beside her. Haku had other plans so she readjusted herself so that her head was on Naruto's lap and sighed blissfully while looking up at him. Naruto chuckled at his love's antics and slowly ran a few fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead, making her smile brightly.

"I love you Naru-kun, more than anything in the world." Haku murmured softly as she looked up at the one that she felt truly complete with.

Naruto smiled as he quickly brushed his lips with his woman's before delicately replying, "I undeniably love you too, Haku-chan."

Haku tearfully smiled as she quickly rose from her position, not caring for the weakness she still felt in her body. She embraced the love of her life and sighed in content in Naruto's arms, where she felt she was _destined_ to belong. The two of them stayed in their loving embrace for a while, enjoying each other's warmth knowing that they truly loved each other. Haku fondly observed her love's smile as she knew that Naruto really did love her. She had wanted nothing more for this handsome man to love her and seeing it now, her life finally felt complete. The couple stayed like that for a while before turning their heads as they began hearing distortion noises from the speakers.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, we will depart from the Delilah Town Terminal in 5 minutes. Our destination will be the Magnolia Town Terminal and the estimated time of arrival will be 1 hour. Thank you.**"

…and with that, Naruto looked at Haku with a smile as they both eased themselves into their embrace, knowing that they had achieved the ultimate level of affection towards one another.

* * *

(Inside the Guild)

* * *

Jiraiya looked intently at the door of the Guild before he giggling perversely and everyone around him looked in confusion. They knew that the man was what he himself could say 'a self-proclaimed SUPER pervert' but the fact that the toad sage was giggling at no particular direction other than the door, made them eye at the man strangely.

'_My pervert senses are tingling and I know you had something to do with this Naruto-kun. I'm so proud!_' Jiraiya thought to himself before sobbing lightly, further confusing everyone around him.

Everyone in the Guild started to finish up setting up their decorations for the Guild itself to finish up for the day. They all had themselves a rather taxing day of work but the end result turned to be really worthwhile. Jiraiya had ordered the clones to start dispelling evenly at fixed intervals because the reconstruction of the Guild interior was almost over. The clones nodded as they knew the boss wouldn't want them to question the toad sage's judgment.

It was an eventful day, but the work was completed. At long last.

Reedus had made more than 4 paintings during that day, illustrating the people that were in the Guild and the scenery around him. Gray had further created some ice decorations that he felt were necessary, knowing that Haku would appreciate the effort. Mikoto and Kushina helped out further with the bar counter, setting up the drinks on the rack and helping set up the lighting that the clones had previously done for them. All in all, it was almost perfect and just the final touches were needed.

After 20 minutes of further working, Makarov approached them. "Everyone, I am happy to say that the Guild is now finished with the construction. The new Guild of Fairy Tail is now complete!" He exclaimed happily making the others around him cheer in agreement.

They all enjoyed some time at the bar and then headed their separate ways. Tomorrow was the day that the mages could finally take on some missions and they were all excited about that.

"Naruto-kun and Haku-chan sure are taking long to deliver the letter." Kushina mumbled as she walked outside with Mikoto nodding along in agreement.

Jiraiya simply giggled for no apparent reason, making the two girls sigh sadly at the toad sage as they weren't in the mood to beat him for his perverseness.

They continued their walk towards their residence where they could relax for a while.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

It took Jiraiya, Mikoto and Kushina 10 minutes of walking until they reached their destination. Mikoto unlocked the door and walked in with the others right behind her. The two kunoichi simply went towards the lounge and relaxed themselves on the couch.

"So how is the spy network coming along?" Mikoto asked Jiraiya who was currently flipping through some documents that he had in his hands.

The toad sage blinked before grinning happily as he showed her and Kushina the pages. "As you can see, the client base is setting up nicely. With Shiho-kun's reputable status along Earthland for his work at the Sorcerer's Weekly, things are perfect. The spy network should be fully operational in no time." Jiraiya said with a smile as he recalled the progress of his work of art, knowing it would be successful.

Mikoto and Kushina nodded contently before they turned on the television. The three ninjas then heard the door behind them unlock as it opened and they turned around to see who was outside. To their surprise, Naruto walked in with an absolutely glowing Haku, who limped in her footing. Mikoto and Kushina wanted to ask what happened to The Ice Princess but then their eyes narrowed, when they finally realized what had happened. Jiraiya wasn't slow in realizing it as well due to the fact that the toad sage quickly took out his notebook and started scribbling furiously.

Kushina and Mikoto got up and walked towards the two newcomers with a dangerous look on their face, as their anger was felt all around the lounge. "Haku-chan!" They shouted furiously while pointing a finger at the blackette, still enraged about what they figured out.

Naruto smirked at the reaction, while the girl in question was blushing beet red. However, Haku quickly got over it as she stuck out her tongue and formed a peace sign. Her fellow kunoichi frowned deeply at the display and stomped their feet.

Chuckling, Naruto walked in between the two angered women and pulled them in close. "Don't worry you two; I'll be sure to make this up to you in the future. I _promise_." He whispered huskily near their ears. The duo blushed apple red before shivering in anticipation and nodding almost robotically.

Naruto chuckled further as he quickly kissed their foreheads, further making them relax into his touch. Separating with a smile, the young man approached the toad sage and simply sighed, as his former sensei was still scribbling in his notebook while observing the whole scenario.

Jiraiya smirked as he put down his notebook as he looked over at the blonde. "So Naruto-kun, finally went for the chance eh?" He asked amusingly and grinning proudly at the young man.

The three kunoichi glared at the toad sage heatedly, knowing that the man held no boundaries in his perverseness. They bonked Jiraiya's head quickly which caused the hermit to fall to the floor with his perverted grin remained intact. They seethed further at the sight of Jiraiya getting up, like his beating meant absolutely nothing to him and crossed their arms in annoyance.

"Sensei you know how the girls are feeling and I have just received official clan status so I can be with them. I'm sorry I had to hide that from you earlier." Naruto said in a low voice as keeping things from his sensei wasn't something he wanted to do.

Jiraiya simply waved him off uncaringly as he began to question Naruto about his time together with Haku, making the blonde sigh as he rubbed his temples in irritation. Haku glared at Jiraiya for asking about her moment of intimacy and punched the toad sage's skull, as the man dropped to the floor once more.

"Girls I guess we better head upstairs as it is getting rather late." Naruto voiced as he slowly made his way towards the stairs.

The three kunoichi nodded and followed him as they slowly headed to their rooms, while Jiraiya started groggily getting up from the floor and smirked widely before scribbling into his notebook again.

Naruto chuckled as he approached his room and then turned to see the trio. He went over to them and gave each of them a loving kiss before separating. The young man smiled as he saw Mikoto and Kushina longing to be with him too, and that caused his smile to deepen.

"Don't think that me being with Haku-chan first meant that I don't care for the rest of you. Please give me time to make it up to you. I know I told each of you that I am going to treat you equally and therefore, I have no reason to go back on my word." Naruto told them sincerely as his smile remained intact, showing that he truly meant what he said.

Kushina and Mikoto smiled fondly at their loving blonde in return for his soothing words, while Haku was already blushing at recalling the memory she had with the love of her life. They nodded happily, knowing that they were only going to be treated equally by Naruto and the thought made them smile.

With that, the three kunoichi and Naruto went to their separate rooms and shut the door behind them.

Mikoto laid in her bed with soft eyes as she looked up at the ceiling. '_Well Haku-chan got Naruto-kun first, but I can't blame her as she openly showed Naruto-kun that she wanted him for a long time now. I guess I'll become closer to Naruto-kun like that in the future. He did promise to treat us equally and we were the ones to say that, so I am overreacting for nothing. I hope I get you soon Naruto-kun!_' Mikoto thought to herself before fighting off a massive blush that was slowly forming on her face, thinking of her being intimate with the blonde.

Haku didn't really have much to think about as she was blushing tomato red at the memories. "I love you with all my heart, my handsome Naru-kun!" She exclaimed happily before drifting off to a blissful sleep.

Kushina was in her bed a nervous wreck. '_That Haku-chan is always a step ahead of us dattebane! I don't know why I'm getting upset because I myself specifically signed up for this. Naruto-kun will always treat us equally and I know that for a fact. I will do whatever I can to get close to you Naruto-kun, wait for me_.' She thought to herself before falling asleep.

Naruto smiled as he recalled the events of the day as he laid in his bed. "You girls really make me want to jump for the chance to be with you. Haku-chan, I finally realized that I love you too. I am sure I somewhat felt the same way with you Miko-chan in the past and now even you… Kushi-chan, even if I tried my hardest not to think of you that way. I promise to make all of you happy." He said to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep. That was when Naruto was pulled into his mindscape.

* * *

(In the mindscape)

* * *

A bright light enveloped the area which slowly started to dim, revealing that Naruto has now appeared. The blonde looked around to see where his sensei was and walked for a while before noticing that Timaeus was a close distance away. Naruto ran towards the White Dragon and approached him, but saw that his sensei had a depressed look on his face which made the blonde concerned.

"Hey Timaeus-sensei what's the matter?" Naruto asked the dragon upon approaching him.

He wanted to tell his sensei all about how he got the clan status, seeing as the Leader of the White Dragons was nothing but kind to him. There wasn't anything that he hid from his sensei, but he couldn't express himself at the moment as the dragon wasn't looking well at all.

"**Hello Naruto, nothing's wrong.**" Timaeus replied sadly before looking at his apprentice. He was depressed at the fact that he would have to tell the blonde sooner or later.

Naruto didn't accept that answer one bit because he knew that his sensei was lying to him. However, he didn't want to question him further on the matter because Timaeus would tell him when he felt the time was right.

Timaeus realized that his apprentice realized that he was hiding something. The leader of White Dragons sighed deeply as this was a good time as any to let the blonde know about what was going to happen.

Timaeus looked at Naruto intently before saying, "**This will be the last time that you will train under me inside of the mindscape because our training will be over when we will finish up with this. Now I have something that I want to tell you.**"

Naruto looked back at him with a serious expression and gave him a nod. "I'm all ears, sensei." He quickly replied and waited patiently for an answer.

The blonde then noticed his sensei sighing once more before looking at him, making him concerned for what he was going to hear.

"**Naruto, I want to tell you about the truth of being a Dragon Slayer.**"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey there you guys! How are ya!? I hope you liked this chapter. **_**Please**_** don't berate me too much for the lemon if it wasn't to anyone's standards because ****it was my first try****, seeing as it's my first time writing in the first place. I truly gave it my best shot. If you berate me, Haku-chan will throw Senbon Needles at you! *insert huff* Lol, just kidding guys. You're the most amazing people I know, so keep those reviews strong… or NO MORE LEMONS for anyone! **

**I'm joking, but seriously… keep reviewing**. **:D**

**I am working the best things to give some interest to my writing which will add value to the story, so I hope all of you like what I'm doing. So how'd you all like that council meeting? Lol poor **_**Josephine-hime**_** never gets what he wants, all because of that infuriating blonde! **

…**oh this will be the last time in the mindscape. Everything will now be revealed. Stay tuned for that!**

**Well anyway, thanks for all the reviews and for the ones that sent those awesome welcome back PM's that I've received from everyone. **

**You're all awesome and I'll see you in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**Egyptian God Phoenix.**


	18. The Truth of Being a Dragon Slayer

**I am proud to present you all with the 18****th**** chapter of the story. This chapter will revolve mostly in the mindscape and it will be an important chapter, considering the fact that Naruto will have mastered his White Dragon Slayer Magic in this. Patience is a virtue and so now the blonde has the necessary skills to proceed with his future training. Now, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

"**Naruto, I want to tell you about the truth of being a Dragon Slayer.**"

* * *

The apprentice of Timaeus froze. '_What does he mean by that?_' He thought to himself before slightly narrowing his eyes on the White Dragon for answers.

Timaeus saw the look and sighed. "**Kid, I have a lot of information that I feel the need to share with you now. Sit down so we can get all of this out in the open. I have taught you everything you need to know, but you need more knowledge on the dragons**." He said in a sagely tone before crouching down slightly.

Naruto nodded and sat down as instructed by his sensei. The blonde was now patiently waiting for what Timaeus was going to say and sat himself in a cross-legged position before easing himself for the upcoming news.

"**I'll start off with the Dragon Civil War, which dates back 400 years ago from our current time. The fundamentals of this war were that dragons were the rulers of the land and considered humans to be a mere source of food, nothing more. I was the Light and the Leader of White Dragons, so I proposed a truce since I didn't share the point of view that the others of my kind had. The White Dragon clan were right by my side in my judgment and agreed wholeheartedly. Naruto, the only reason why I proposed this deal was that I truly believed that peace could be achieved between both races.**" Timaeus explained before taking a pause so that this information could sink in with his apprentice.

A frown etched on Naruto's face as he understood that all those centuries ago, the dragons were on the top of the food chain and thought of humans as a simple meal. However, a smile emerged knowing that his sensei was the one that didn't think that way and really wanted to see true peace. It reminded him of the peace that his former teacher Jiraiya sought for, in the Elemental Nations. Giving a nod, Naruto leaned back and waited for the next piece of information.

Timaeus gave a nod and then eyed his student intently. "**My way of thinking led to… the Dragon Civil War that as I mentioned previously. The first faction was the ones that believed in the peace that I sought for, while the second were the ones that opposed us. Sometime later into the ordeal, the dragons that were on the side of the humans started teaching them magic. From then on, the war was shifted into the favor of the faction that believed in my way of thinking. However, what happened next was something that no one could have possibly imagined.**" He said before sighing sadly, knowing just what he was going to inform the blonde of next.

Naruto was really intrigued with the story and nodded with each piece of information that was thrown at him. He knew that the war was a bad thing, but it was needed for that time. If true peace was going to surface on the lands, then the dragons should know that they _can_ coincide with the humans. He wasn't shocked to hear the dragons teaching the humans of the magic, because he was learning it from his sensei for all this time inside the mindscape. The young man was really proud of his teacher right now because the Leader of White Dragons believed in the same ideologies that he did. Giving a final nod after understanding everything, Naruto waited for the inevitable.

Timaeus took a deep sigh before grimly saying, "**What happened was that the humans that were taught their magic by the dragons, let the power get to their head. Those humans started killing dragons left and right and some of them didn't care if those very dragons were their own comrades. This made way for a new change as those humans came to be known… as the Dragon Slayers.**"

Naruto frowned at the information. He couldn't believe the arrogance of those people! Those that were killing their own comrades? The ones that taught them their magic? That is horrendous! The young man sighed sadly and then shot his sensei a sympathetic look before nodding.

"**Let's move on towards the different types of dragons, whom are known for their specific element. First off is the brash and hot-headed Fire Dragon, who goes by the name of Igneel. He was a powerful dragon, I'll give him that. However, his impatience and annoying tendencies made me shake my head.**"Timaeus said before taking a short pause as he saw his apprentice's eyes twitch and chuckled inwardly at the sight.

Naruto was currently recalling how his fellow Guild member Natsu, was a Fire Dragon Slayer. He realized that the pink-haired mage must have learned his magic style from Igneel! It made sense because Natsu was brash and hot headed as well, so he must have acquired those characteristics from that dragon. The young man then gave a nod for Timaeus to continue.

Timaeus nodded in turn.** "Then there's Metalicana the Iron Dragon, a selfish runt who never understood the meaning of sharing. I had the distinct pleasure of shredding a part of his scales for so arrogantly demanding **_**me**_** of a meal I was about to devour at the time." **He said before pausing in amusement upon the sight of his apprentice sweatdropping.

Naruto fought Gajeel when the Phantom Lord Guild struck Fairy Tail and realized that the mage must have been an apprentice to Metalicana. What he didn't know was the name of these dragons so it was really good information to have. Naruto idly wondered if Gajeel would demand anything of his Guild members, or even himself and smirked at the thought.

The leader of the White Dragons chuckled slightly before proceeding,** "Grandeeney the Sky Dragon, a somewhat gentle dragon who has a tendency to anger other dragons by poking at subjects that may or may not be sensitive to them. She once attempted to make fun of me for blowing up a small portion of my home by accident. I taught her the error of her ways by… **_**removing**_** her ability to fly for several days. She knew better then to cross that line again, and constantly whined about it." **

Naruto laughed loudly at the given explanation and then gave his sensei an amused look, causing the dragon to glare at him for it.

"**HEY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW SHE HAD THE HOTS FOR ME BACK THEN!**" Timaeus growled before his glare aimed at his apprentice intensified as he saw the blonde laughing hysterically.

The young man rolled around the ground in hilarity. "_-Aaahahaha!- _I'm s-sure _-Hahahaha!-_ she did!" He stated before halting his movements and wiping the tears that formed in his eyes from the laughter.

Naruto smirked at the sight of his growling sensei and regained his composure so that the dragon could continue with what he wanted to say.

Timaeus grumbled to himself before giving a nod.** "Then there is Skiadrum the Shadow Dragon, Zirconis the Jade Dragon and myself, Timaeus of the White Dragons. I could give the names of all the dragons in my clan and the other elemental dragons, but it will be a tedious task to do and I don't want to bore you with the details. Therefore, I will simply move on with the last dragon I wish to inform you about.**" He finished before taking a deep sigh and let the information sink in.

Naruto nodded as he understood everything his sensei was telling him. Just then, Timaeus' facial expression hardened considerably, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto as he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Timaeus expression never changed as he looked at his human apprentice. "**Then there is the Black Dragon, **_**Acnologia**_**.**" He growled in disgust at the name, while Naruto continued to look on in confusion.

Regaining his composure, Timaeus eyed his pupil intently.** "Naruto, this dragon is someone you should watch out for. Acnologia was born a human over 400 years ago and was one of the most ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent of his kind. Like the other humans I informed you about in the Dragon Civil War, Acnologia was amongst those that learned magic from the dragons. Those humans I listed that started killing their dragon comrades? Acnologia was one of them. That ungrateful human killed every dragon he could possibly find and proceeded with bathing in their blood. That **_**HUMAN**_** bathed in so much dragon blood that it made way for a transformation. Eventually his skin became scales, his teeth became fangs and he gradually took the form of… a dragon himself. After this transformation, Acnologia became a powerful dragon and proclaimed himself as the Dragon King.**" He explained before growling as he started to recall every past memory of those gruesome times.

Naruto tilted his in wonderment. "Acnologia was a human?" He asked himself before smashing the ground with his fist as he realized just how monstrous that person was back then.

The Leader of the White Dragons formed a serious look on his face before saying, "**Rumors had spread of this human known as Zeref, who was one of the most powerful and evil mages of his time due to the fact that he created tens and thousands of demons that caused havoc across the lands. That same human was rumored to have turned Acnologia into a dragon, but that is **_**not**_** true. Acnologia upon proclaiming himself as the Dragon King, stated very seriously that **_**only**_** by bathing in so much dragon blood was he able to transform into a dragon.**"

The blonde was at a loss for words again. _Zeref?_ He had heard the name before, but it hadn't come up in any conversation as of yet. That man must have been rather insane to create those demons and bring up so much unnecessary pain to the world.

Timaeus cleared his throat and kept eye contact with his apprentice. "**The White Dragon clan were renowned for their power as none were stronger than us at the time. There were a total of 30 dragons that belonged to my clan, myself included. I was, and **_**remained**_** Leader of the White Dragons until my clan perished. When Acnologia rose to the steps and declared that he was the Black Dragon and the true figure head of the dragon kind, we stepped in. I was the figurehead of the White Dragons and didn't agree to that in the slightest. I stated clearly that the Light will always defeat the Darkness and with that, our battling commenced. I warned my clan to stand back while I took charge and fought with Acnologia and they did so hesitantly. We were on equal grounds and then… one terrible event transpired.**" He explained before looking down at the ground and sighing sadly once again.

Naruto looked at his sensei in sympathy, but the information he heard was really mind boggling. To hear that Timaeus had a rival in strength went to show just how much of a threat this Acnologia was.

Timaeus took a deep breath before grimly continuing,"**In one of our battles on the lands, a member of my clan decided to jump into the battle. He was like my little brother and his name was Weisslogia. When I saw Acnologia about to strike down the one I truly considered my sibling, I stepped in and took the blow instead. I was heavily injured from the attack and immediately had to order a retreat with the others of my clan. Weisslogia was mortified when he saw my condition and went berserk, knowing how grave those injuries truly were.**"

The White Dragon sighed sadly at the recollection of his past, while Naruto clenched his fist and waited patiently for his sensei to continue.

"**After that skirmish, the White Dragon clan didn't show themselves for a while. It was fortunate that our dens were so well hidden because we weren't ready to fight again. My clan got caught up in the hype that they were the Light and became arrogant. Weisslogia changed significantly since that incident because his hatred for Acnologia grew by the day. After facing our defeat, my kin started exterminating each other in battle as they wanted to see who deserved to remain in the clan. My body was still heavily injured and I could do nothing to halt their movements. Quite a few from my clan then charged after Acnologia, to show him just who was stronger. Weisslogia led the movement because he wanted to kill the fiend that injured me so severely. Once again, I grimly had to stay put since my wings didn't allow me the usage of flight at that time. When I recovered, I was horrified with the end results. The majority that went with Weisslogia, all died in the line of battl-**" Timaeus was cut off from his speech as his student had a rather soft expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry all of that happened to you, sensei." Naruto said softly while keeping in tune with his expression.

Timaeus formed a gentle smile on his face and nodded. "**I appreciate your concern, Naruto. Now, after I heard about this occurring, a member of my clan flew towards the battle field where Weisslogia and Acnologia fought. I had the distinct displeasure of seeing Weisslogia's lifeless body when it was brought over to our dens. From then on, those that had started killing each other to prove their strength, were either on death's door, or had already perished. Just when things were about to look up for the last **_**few**_** of our clan, Acnologia found us and started exterminating my kin. I rushed towards that fiend and gave it my all against him in that battle. Midway into the fight, my past injuries came rushing back and slowly hindered my durability in the battle. However, I still kept going and was able to hold the Black Dragon for a while in the fight, until he eventually took off when he saw everyone other than myself had perished.**" He explained before a tear escaped his eye which made his apprentice freeze at the sight.

Naruto couldn't believe the nerve of that Acnologia doing that to his sensei's clan! He wanted to destroy that dragon if he ever got the chance to see him!

Timaeus regained his composure and looked at his pupil intently."**The end result was that I was left all alone and had no one in my clan left. With my injuries untreatable and even my healing abilities not doing their job, I could do nothing but scour the lands in search for my kin. I grimly had to see that there was no one left in my clan and years later when my injuries turned critical, I perished as the last living White Dragon… while that fiend Acnologia still ran rampant.**" He said and then his eye contact intensified before concluding, "**Naruto, I know that Acnologia is still out there and lives will be at stake if he isn't stopped once and for all.**"

The White Dragon sighed deeply in his position because he had to recall everything that happened to him and his clan in the past. He knew that every single piece of information was required, so that his apprentice could understand things much better. Even though Timaeus knew that Acnologia was one of the most dangerous beings there ever was, he also knew that his pupil was extraordinary.

_Timaeus truly believed that his apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze would slay Acnologia. _

Naruto was raging at the thought of Acnologia. For that dragon to have caused so much misery to his sensei in the past, his hatred for that fiend intensified. As soon as the information sunk in completely, the blonde went into deep thought and slowly got up to his feet. A look of determination quickly burned through the young man's eyes as he looked at his teacher with resolve.

"You don't have to say anything further on the matter, Timaeus-sensei." Naruto said as he channeled white magical energy around him before declaring, "If I ever face off this Acnologia… **HE WILL **_**DIE!**_"

Timaeus' eyes widened at the declaration. '_**This… this resolve of yours, Naruto. I… I see. No more words from you are necessary because you truly have become the apprentice of the White Dragon Leader. You truly have become… my student**_.' He thought to himself as a warm look made way to his features.

Giving a nod of appreciation, Timaeus looked at the blonde with a kind expression. Naruto smiled at his sensei and nodded in return as he sat back down on the ground. The two of them relaxed for a while before the young man started remembering something that Jiraiya told him about earlier.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the dragon. "Timaeus-sensei, you informed me that the White Dragons had died out right?" He asked as he looked at his sensei for answers.

Timaeus gave a nod and started at his pupil and wondered what he was talking about.

The blonde sighed deeply and kept fixed eye contact. "That's what I simply don't get. You told me that the White Dragons are no more and yet there is a White Dragon Slayer in Earthland, who goes by the name Sting Eucliffe. If the White Dragons are indeed dead, how is that man capable of such magic?" He questioned before scratching his head in irritation.

Timaeus went wide-eyed and then roared loudly, which shook up the entire mindscape. Naruto managed to brace himself as he was pushed back by the wind before looking up at his sensei, who was absolutely furious right now. The leader of the White Dragons quickly turned around and saw his apprentice and sighed.

Timaeus then looked at the blonde with a serious expression. "**Naruto, there is no way that any human could have learned our clan's magic. During the Dragon Civil War, the White Dragons didn't teach any humans of our magic since there were no worthy candidates. I know for a fact that some of the other dragons had passed down their magic to the humans, but our clan did nothing of the sort. THERE IS NO WAY THAT THAT HUMAN IS A WHITE DRAGON SLAYER!**" He exclaimed before roaring at the end, furious to know that his clan's magic was wrongfully taken.

Meanwhile, Naruto was wondering what was going on. '_If there are no White Dragons alive, there is no way that __**White Dragon Slayer Magic**__ can exist. That is except for me having learnt it. I did read something about this sort of technological machinery…_' He thought to himself before his eyes widened as he finally realized it.

Naruto then smashed the ground with his fist. "He must be using a Dragon Lacrima." He muttered angrily as his rage towards that foolish man was growing by the second.

Timaeus growled further at the name narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "**Tell me **_**everything!**_" He said in a deadly serious tone, showing how furious he was right now.

Naruto took a deep sigh and looked at his sensei intently. "From what I've read so far, the **Dragon Lacrima** is a rare and extremely expensive lacrima that gives humans artificial **Dragon Slayer Magic** when implanted. I have never seen it myself, but I know of its existence because I had read about it somewhere in one of the books I have laying around in the household. Considering the fact that your clan died out and there's no way that any human learned the art of **White Dragon Slayer Magic**, therefore this Sting Eucliffe character posing as a White Dragon Slayer, is just a sham. He's simply using your clan's name and implanted himself with a lacrima to do so. However, I'm unaware of the methods used in the creation of these specific lacrima." He explained before scowling as he would have to take care of this _phony_ and teach him a lesson.

The Leader of the White Dragons froze as his emotions started to go haywire and the mindscape was now facing his wrath.

Timaeus' claws dug into the earth of the landscape. "**How… how dare that **_**pathetic human**_** wrongfully use the name of my clan!?**" He growled before sticking his claws out the ground and giving his student an intense look.

Naruto nodded with a hardened expression. "That fool will pay for wrongfully taking the name of your clan, don't worry sensei." He growled as his look intensified, showing that he wasn't going to let this information slide by.

Timaeus calmed down considerably from his apprentice's words and nodded in appreciation. The blonde nodded in return as they sat down and relaxed for a while once more.

Naruto then thought of something. "Sensei, why is it that no one has heard of the dragons since?" He asked his tutor as he was rather curious about the whole deal.

"**What do you mean, Naruto?**" Timaeus asked in return as he didn't really know what his student was talking about.

Naruto looked at the dragon intently before explaining, "I have heard that the dragons have disappeared off somewhere and haven't been heard of since. I didn't really understand it at the time because I was on a mission and overheard this when I was at the town to perform a job."

Timaeus went silent for a moment before looking back at his apprentice. "**I don't really have an answer for you, Naruto. That is simply because I do not know why they have disappeared. There was this plan that some of the other dragons were creating to go into hiding after Acnologia proclaimed himself as the Dragon King, but I hardly had time to think about that. From what I can understand, the dragons must have done so because of Acnologia or that the aftermath of the Dragon Civil War left the dragons significantly weak, but then again, it's simply what I can think of for now. When I was still alive, the dragons were still out in the open so therefore, I just don't have a reason to give. It's rather sad that they have gone into hiding, but hopefully they'll resurface over time and probably you'll know what the true reason was**." He explained in a sagely tone and then sighed deeply as he crouched into a more relaxed position.

Naruto was himself silent after that, but gave a nod of appreciation for the answer. '_This just doesn't make sense to me and the fact that they went into hiding is just a missing puzzle that needs to be solved. If it was because of Acnologia, it'll end there because I will kill that damn dragon for causing so much misery in my sensei's past life_.' He thought to himself before sitting cross-legged and then sighing deeply at all of the information that he had to hear.

Timaeus immediately formed a sad expression on his face. "**Remember Naruto, this will be the final time that we'll see each other inside of your mindscape.**" He spoke sadly as he hadn't ever got so attached to a human in his life and thought of the blonde as his own son.

"I know that and I understand, sensei." Naruto said sadly in return as he was also getting rather attached to the dragon and didn't want their time to end.

Naruto started to recall the things he had learned in the mindscape so far as he knew that this would be the last part of his training in the mindscape. Ever since he met Timaeus in his mindscape, he was pulled into each night in the outside world. The mindscape was a mystical place because each time he would get pulled into it, 2 weeks would pass inside, while in the outside world… only a night would have passed.

Therefore, for the 7 nights he slept and got pulled into the mindscape, Naruto received a total of 14 weeks of training under the tutelage of Timaeus, the Leader of the White Dragons. Since he had all of that time to learn the art of **White Dragon Slayer Magic**, it became easy to learn everything.

* * *

_The recollection of what Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has learned under his training with Timaeus._

* * *

Week 1: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Roar of the White Dragon**, a basic move which all Dragon Slayers use in their battles. This technique allowed Naruto to quickly gather and release a large quantity of white magical energy from his mouth and send it shooting at his target. This was actually really useful as an offensive attack. Seeing as he was working to master the training, Naruto declared that he would only learn 1 move per week to learn and master the ability.

Week 2: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Punch of the White Dragon**, which was a beginner move of the magic style of his sensei. This technique allowed the young man to engulf his fists in white magical energy and land devastating punches to his target. With great force, that is. Seeing as he was only going to master that move in the week, the blonde took the training to heart and smiled as he truly had mastered it within the week.

_After those two weeks had passed in the mindscape, Naruto was pushed back to the outside world. This was because in reality, it was nearing the time of sunrise and the blonde's body was deep in sleep. _

Week 3: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Talon of the White Dragon**, which was slightly more difficult to master than the two moves he had learned before. This technique allowed Naruto to gain a claw like substance on his hand while he gathered white magical energy onto it. This was a rather useful move as the blonde could use it to viciously strike his enemy. Just like the others before them, Naruto learned the technique and mastered it within the allocated week he assigned it to.

Week 4: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Rage of the White Dragon**, which was an above ranked move. This technique allowed the young man to engulf his fists and feet in white magical energy and take off at his enemies at furious speeds, giving him an advantage in close combat. This move took Naruto practically the entire week to master, but the end result was satisfying.

_After those two weeks were over and done with, Naruto was then pulled out of the mindscape because it was nearing sunrise in the outside world. _

Week 5: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Barrage**, which was a really interesting move to say the least. This technique allowed the young man to engulf both his hands in white magical energy before opening his palms towards an opponent. With this, Naruto would shoot multiple barrages of white colored blasts at raging speeds. It took a while to get everything under control, but the blonde got the move mastered within his allocated week adjustment schedule.

Week 6: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Lightning**, which was rather devastating move. This technique allowed the young man to raise up his right hand as he gathered white magical energy around it. However, a change would occur. White colored lightning would start sparkling from his hand, to which he would shoot down in the direction of his opponent. This gave Naruto a shocking time, but the man had to smile when he mastered it within the week.

_As soon as those two weeks in the mindscape finally came to a close, Naruto was pulled out of the mindscape since it was morning time in the outside world. _

Week 7: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Annihilation**, which was an extraordinary move to say the least. This technique allowed the young man to raise both of his hands in an open palm formation while he gathered white magical energy. The energy in turn, would begin to swirl around in a circular manner and then shoot out of the palms which would join midway, resulting in a very powerful blast. It was a tedious task mastering this ability within a week, but Naruto was beyond happy when he had finally perfected the move in the allotted time.

Week 8: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Scales of Timaeus**, which was something really useful for a dangerous fight. This technique was a defense mechanism which allowed the young man to grow white colored scales on his body, upon gathering up the white magical energy to do so. Those scales allowed the blonde to prevent enemy attacks from harming his being. This wasn't a rather taxing move to master and it was easily mastered within the week long deadline.

_Naruto was then pulled out of the mindscape because the two weeks were now up, seeing as the nightfall was now over in the outside world. _

Week 9: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment**, which was a really brilliant move. This allowed the young man to create a circular shaped barrier of white magical energy around his being. This in turn, gave way for the blonde to have a heavy layer of protection and preventing enemies to harm his body. It was an easy move to learn, but tedious to master and Naruto had to spend almost every second to undeniably master the ability.

Week 10: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystic Restoration**, which was one of the most useful moves of all. This technique was of the healing nature and allowed Naruto to gather up his white magical energy in his hands, but they would glow of a mixture of white and blue color. With this move activated, Naruto can proceed with placing his energy coated hands on his body and heal himself from any injuries. This move can also be used to heal comrades of their deprived magic state and heal them of any wounds as well. This was indeed one of the most useful techniques, in the case that any one was harmed and needed medical treatment.

_After learning both of these moves from Timaeus, Naruto was then pulled out of the mindscape seeing as it was morning time in the outside world._

Week 11 & 12: Naruto was infused with a portion of Timaeus' energy, giving him a legendary power which his sensei told him was the transformation for what he liked to call it, the **Dragon Force**.

Timaeus explained the real reason why he didn't enter the mindscape the night before that, and it was because he had some questions with the Goddess of Creation. Kami had pondered upon what Timaeus had requesting of her and then stated to the Leader of the White Dragons, that he was simply a spiritual entity now. Therefore, he was allowed to charge Naruto with his essence. That charge became permanent in Naruto's body so it allowed the blonde to enter the state at will if he wanted to.

This transformation caused a rather heavy after effect, which in Naruto's case was pain upon activation. The young man had been through some hardships in the past, so he wasn't affected too much by going into the state. However, that didn't mean the blonde was _immune_ to the pain. In this form, Naruto was coursed through with a powerful wave of energy that started to change his features, as white aura started to engulf his being and a slight transformation started to occur. He started to gain scales on his body and his aura became more intense. This gave him dragon like features and the power that resonated was too amazing to even think about.

_That was the night before and now this was going to be the last two weeks in the mindscape, or in the outside world, another night's rest for Naruto._

* * *

…and now it was time for the final time in the mindscape.

* * *

Naruto frowned once more as he was getting rather attached to the dragon. Once in his thoughts, he had subconsciously referred Timaeus as a father-figure, but he knew from the start that the training would have to come to an end.

The Leader of the White Dragons had explained to Naruto that he didn't want to teach him trivial matters, such as reading or writing. That was because the blonde already knew how to do that and didn't need such basic fundamental knowledge. Timaeus in return, started teaching the weak spots that a dragon had and how to successfully damage it in the line of battle. Along with the moves that Naruto learned from his sensei, the knowledge of the dragon's anatomy was really intriguing. The two of them had lengthy discussions on the topic and detailed it as best as possible, making it easier for Naruto to learn everything precisely.

Naruto was thankful that he wasn't going to get bothered by simplicity, such as reading and writing because he found the other knowledgeable facts to be more impressive. However, their time was finally coming to a close and the young man really didn't like the thought of that.

Timaeus looked at Naruto intently. "**Naruto, for the final task of our training..**." He said as a depressed expression etched its way to his features before continuing, "**You will have to kill me**."

The Leader of White Dragon gritted his teeth at the end of his statement as he refused to cry again in front of his apprentice, who he considered his surrogate son. Meanwhile, the young man in question was frozen still at those words and couldn't believe what he was hearing right now.

Naruto formed a blank expression on his face. "You… want me to… _kill you?_" He asked slowly yet furiously to emphasize how angry he was right now at his sensei.

The blonde had killed many people in the Elemental Nations, but _no one_ that he considered precious to him. NO! This was not right. Why was the dragon asking him to kill him? It doesn't make sense at all. He refused to believe that this was the way to end his training in the mindscape. Why was this happening?

Timaeus smiled weakly as he looked at his student and gave a small nod. "**Yes Naruto, you heard me. I want you to kill me to complete your training under my tutelage. This will be the final task that you will have to partake in, so you can fully master your skills as a White Dragon Slayer. We… we will have our final match here.**" He explained in a serious tone, knowing how much those words were destroying him on the inside.

Those words only irked Naruto further at what he was hearing.

The dragon himself was regretting this, ever since he had thought it up. He didn't want the blonde to go through the pain of killing him, but he thought it was necessary and it needed to be done.

Naruto still had a blank expression but that was slowly changing into sorrow. '_He wants me to kill him to finish up with our training? I don't want this one bit and I don't know how I can do it. I've exterminated so many people, but not once have I laid a hand on my precious ones. What are you saying sensei?_' He thought to himself sadly before getting into his regular stance.

This was really hurting Timaeus, but he wanted to stay strong for what was going to happen. Meanwhile, Naruto knew he couldn't change his sensei's mind as the dragon had already made it up. He depressingly got ready as he looked over at Timaeus who was crouching down slightly to get into his own stance.

The blonde stood firmly and then allowed the fight to happen, much to his disapproval.

* * *

(Naruto vs Timaeus)

* * *

"**LET'S MAKE THIS A FIGHT TO REMEMBER NARUTO!**" Timaeus roared as he stepped back to give his apprentice some space to prepare.

Naruto nodded with a sad smile before taking a deep breath. "Alright sensei, LET'S GO!" The blonde shouted before he blasted off towards his dragon sensei.

The two of them went charging at each other for the final fight, even if they didn't want it to happen. This was the battle that they would both remember for a long time. The apprentice and sensei rose from the lush green landscape and rushed forward as their eyes never moved a millimeter out of place when they looked at each other intently. Naruto quickly went for the offensive as he went shooting at the White Dragon with lightning fast speeds which Timaeus in return, struck him back with his wings flapping viciously as wind started forming in the surrounding area.

Naruto grunted as he landed on the ground from getting pushed back from the heavy winds, but quickly rose to his feet. The blonde rushed forward once more as he changed his positioning in his foot, in an attempt to confuse his sensei. However, that didn't turn out the way he wanted as with a swish of Timaeus' tail, Naruto went wide-eyed as blood accumulated from his mouth as he was sent crashing to the ground with a loud growl of pain. The blonde wiped the blood and then charged again as he jumped on the Leader of the White Dragon's scaly body and started running upwards. Timaeus quickly used his claws to try and strike Naruto down, but the blonde was simply too fast in his movements as he kept dodging left and right.

Naruto kept running up the dragon's body and then jumped mid-air as he turned around slightly with his right leg raised and connected a powerful kick aimed dead at Timaeus' neck. The dragon growled as the blonde struck his body, but his scales allowed him to remain unharmed from the attack. As Naruto jumped backwards, his eyes bulged slightly as Timaeus struck him by a swish of his tail. The blonde went pummeling down and smashed the ground and dust hovered the entire landscape.

"Argghhh..." Naruto growled slightly as blood leaked from his mouth from the movement before jumping back up and eyeing his sensei intently.

Naruto began to ponder to himself. '_I will not use any jutsu because I want to show that I am truly the apprentice of Timaeus, the Leader of White Dragons. I respect my sensei too much to use anything of the sort, unless it is ABSOLUTELY necessary._' He thought to himself before bracing himself as the wind picked up in the area.

Timaeus flapped his wings repetitively, causing huge gusts of wind to formulate. The trees in the vicinity crushed under the pressure and the branches flew into the distance. The water was rising from the lake nearby and the dust was hovering madly. The Leader of White Dragons saw his apprentice get pushed back by the wind as he got smashed against the rock formation behind.

'_**I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but you have to prove to me that you are worthy.**_' Timaeus thought to himself as he continued to lay a calculating eye on his pupil.

Naruto grunted as pushed himself forward from his position and frowned at the display around him. It was rather destructive right now, but the blonde knew that he still had to persist with the fight. With a heavy sigh, the young man rushed forward and then dodged to the east and then to the west as Timaeus kept striking his tail on the ground. Sighing in relief, Naruto quickly jumped back on the dragon's body and ran forward as he pushed himself at full speed, to which Timaeus couldn't keep up.

The blonde quickly approached his sensei's neck and tried delivering a devastating punch to the dragon, but was countered by Timaeus as he twisted his neck to the left.

Naruto was about to provide another movement, but was pushed back by the wind as Timaeus started flapping his wings furiously. Crazy winds formulated and the blonde grunted as rocks started pummeling against his chest and the dirt flew into his eyes. Naruto quickly rubbed his eyes and let his line of sight to surface again before charging at Timaeus again. The blonde went wide-eyed as his sensei's tail almost connected with him, but he was fortunate enough as he quickly moved to right and dodged it.

With that in mind, Naruto went furious in his speed and rushed forward and jumped on the dragon again and landed a successful blow and smashed his fist against his opponent's neck. Timaeus growled as the scales on his neck allowed him to remain unharmed; however he did get nudged slightly from his position upon the contact. Seeing his window of opportunity, Naruto jumped into the air before engulfing both his fists in white magical energy and opened his palms towards Timaeus.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Barrage!**" Naruto roared as multiple white colored blasts came rushing forward from his palms and into the direction of the dragon.

Timaeus quickly readied himself for the defensive and retracted his wings and encased himself inside. Using that momentum, he gathered white energy around his shielded protection barrier to prevent the attack from harming. The barrier quickly did its job as the dragon was unharmed from his apprentice's technique. Quickly after that, Timaeus retracted his wings after successfully blocking the technique.

The leader of the White Dragons looked down at Naruto intently. "**Good job so far Naruto, but not good enough!**" He growled as he reared his head back to prepare his next attack.

"**White Dragon's Roar!**" Timaeus boomed before he shot a huge blast of white magical energy at inhumane speeds in the direction of the blonde, while destroying the grass on the landscape as the attack continued its path.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was viciously pushed back by the attack and the wind didn't make it any easier for him to keep his eyes open to see. He did the only thing possible right now and gathered his magical energy to disturb what was to come as the gruesome outcome of his sensei's move. The young man quickly rooted himself in a stance and as soon as his magical energy was gathered, his eyes narrowed.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" Naruto roared as he encased himself in a barrier of his gathered white magical energy before his sensei's technique could even hit him.

Grunting loudly, the blonde braced himself as Timaeus' **White Dragon's Roar** kept pummeling through the earth and the wind was making it more dangerous than it already was. Naruto's eyes remained intensely fixed on the almost crushed landscape as the attack kept rushing towards him by the second. The blonde's eyes bulged slightly as the attack connected with a booming sound which caused him to cover his ears as it could destroy one's hearing sense. The attack from Timaeus hit dead on and the entire mindscape shook as a result, with debris shooting into every possible direction.

Timaeus was standing better off than Naruto due to the fact that his weight helped him stay in place, while Naruto was grunting at the impact of the collision from his sensei's move. The protective barrier Naruto had formed was doing its job, but was slowly dissipating due to the fact that the incoming attack was extremely powerful. The barrier gradually lifted, but still a portion of the attack struck Naruto, successfully damaging him on the left side of his chest. The blonde gritted his teeth as half his shirt tore off from the collision and blood oozed down his body. There was a lot of pain in his torso, but Naruto simply kept rooted in the same position before he sent a glare up at his teacher's form.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he thought of something. '_That might work, but I don't know until I actually try it_.' He thought to himself before rushing forward at his sensei, who was currently staring down at him.

Timaeus' eyes never wandered from the sight of his apprentice and he quickly raised his right claw and tried striking the blonde down. '_**He sure is fast, I'll give him that much!**_' He thought to himself as Naruto evaded his fast strike and then rapidly focused his eye contact.

It was then that Timaeus' eyes widened in shock and pride as he saw large pools of white magic gathering in the blonde's hands and feet. Before he could react to this new advancement, Naruto had already struck him across the face with a barrage of punches and kicks. The blonde used that momentum and gathered his magical energy further as he continuously kept pummeling his fists against his sensei's face.

Each time his punch connected, Naruto felt regret and sorrow piling up as this wasn't what he wanted to do. The young man was snapped back to reality when he heard his sensei growling in pain, which only sunk more regret into his heart. He was once again caught off guard as Timaeus tried swiping him down with his tail.

Naruto quickly reacted and fortunately managed to evade the brunt of the attack. However, his eyes went wide and blood shot out his mouth as he was smashed against the chest with the pointed end of Timaeus' tail and was sent crashing to the ground. Naruto grunted loudly in pain as blood was now formulated at his chest area and his shirt was completely torn off. His pants had become ripped around his kneecap area and the middle of his back was scorching with pain. The blonde grunted again as he tried sitting up as he was the student of Timaeus and knew that there was no time to rest.

The young man quickly gathered white and blue energy into his right hand. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystical Restoration!**" He whispered as he placed his hand on his chest before doing the same to his back.

Quickly, the wounds that formed were efficiently started to heal from the previous attack. Grimacing as the pain was still there, Naruto got back into his position before eyeing his sensei intently. '_Sensei I really don't like what we are doing right now, but I know that you are adamant on making this happen. I only wish there was some other way.._.' He thought to himself sadly before steadying himself.

Timaeus nodded in approval in the distance. '_**The White Dragon clan were always renowned for their healing abilities and I am proud that the lessons I gave to my student have paid off nicely.**_' He thought to himself as he kept his eye contact fixed on the blonde.

The White Dragon Leader hadn't had so much fun in a fight before, since there were times of war in the past. However, the sad part of the deal was that in the end, he was going to get killed by his very own apprentice… the very one that he cherished and the very one that he considered his own son. That didn't matter for now because Timaeus had made up his mind and was willing to die with his decision.

Naruto was admittedly having fun in the fight as well, but he knew that there was no point in challenging his sensei with his jutsu arsenal. It was going to be tough without the usage of his chakra backing him up, but he wanted to prove himself that he was his sensei's apprentice and had mastered everything that the dragon wanted to teach him.

The young man quickly got into his stance and eyed his opponent. "Let's get on with it, Timaeus-sensei!" He yelled as he started gathering his magical energy around him, causing gusts of wind to form.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw a large shadow appearing over him, and realized that it was his sensei Timaeus that was hovering above him. The blonde's eyes remained fixed in the same expression as the dragon came charging at him with his claws extended. He had seen this a mile away because his sensei's huge size became a disadvantage in these sort of situations.

Naruto then went for the immediate defensive. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Scales of Timaeus!**" He roared as the magical energy coursed through him and his entire body became coated with white scales.

Timaeus came shooting down at Naruto; however the blonde shifted his body so he was struck by the blunt side of the offending claw. The apprentice grunted in discomfort as parts of the scales were shredded, but that was due to the fact that his opponent wasn't a regular one. It was the leader of White Dragons himself!

Using this as a window of opportunity, the blonde channeled a large amount of white energy to his fist before leaping into the air and uppercutting the dragon. Timaeus howled in pain as his head was thrown back. Taking advantage of the pained state, Naruto landed before pummeling into the exposed stomach, a weak spot he learned all dragons have. This was because his sensei had taught him all about the weaknesses that the dragon kind had and how to utilize them in battle.

'_I see, Timaeus-sensei informed me of these weaknesses because he knew this fight was inevitable.'_ The apprentice of the Leader of White Dragons thought to himself sadly as he continued punching his sensei.

Timaeus coughed as he felt the wind being forced from his lungs, but the Leader of White Dragons released his almighty roar as he used his claw to grab Naruto. The dragon then slammed Naruto to the ground, causing the blonde to shout in excruciating pain as his back crashed against the landscape.

Naruto winced as he felt his bones creak from the impact and panted heavily to regain his composure. Getting up from his recent fall, Naruto crouched like a hunchback and twisted, wincing as he felt bones move back into place. The blonde immediately formed a stance as he was good and ready before eyeing his sensei intently.

Meanwhile, Timaeus gave a nod of approval before charging at this apprentice. Naruto saw this coming and quickly used his speed and agility to vanish and connect a magical engulfed fist to Timaeus' face, causing the dragon to yell out in pain as he was pushed back.

Naruto didn't stop as he quickly ran up Timaeus' body and smashed the dragon on the shoulder, continuing to damage the scales. He jumped up and crashed Timaeus' jaw before flipping back while Timaeus roared in pain from the attacks.

Timaeus flapped his wings as he moved forward, but was smashed on the face as Naruto again saw the open move. Timaeus roared further as the blonde continuously landed blow upon blow to his face, but his claw was too far away for him to strike his apprentice with. Blood leaked from his face and trickled down as it fell on Naruto, who tensed at the sight.

Timaeus roared in agony before extending his wings once more and flew back to his original position, while Naruto jumped back and place a finger to his cheek and his eyes narrowed at his sensei's blood on his finger.

'_This is only getting harder to go through with. Dammit, why must it be this way?! I understand that it must be done, but…_' Naruto thought to himself but was snapped away when he heard a loud booming sound.

"**Naruto, if you really are my apprentice... if you really think of yourself as the student of the White Dragon Leader, then you will do what you are asked!**"Timaeus growled as he eyed the blonde intensely before roaring, "**Remember if you die here then YOU WILL DIE IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD TOO!**"

Naruto stiffened harshly at those words and gave his sensei a heavy hearted look, while Timaeus could only grit his teeth as he knew how empty he himself was feeling right now.

Timaeus' hardened expressions never wavered as he kept eye contact on his apprentice. "**You have the women you care about and cherish out there, the ones you gave everything you had to be with. The very women you so anxiously told me about in the past, those very women that you told me you were finally going to get a chance to be with because of that clan status. Tell me… TELL ME WHAT THEY WILL THINK WHEN THEY SET A GAZE ON YOUR LIFELESS BODY!?**" He growled fiercely before he felt his heart clench at the sight of the frozen young man, as it made his soul want to wither away like dust in the wind.

'_Haku-chan, Miko-chan, Kushi-chan… NO! I cannot allow them to feel any pain. __**I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!**__ I'm falling more in love with them each day and can't imagine life without them right now. Damn it sensei, why did you just add another layer of regret within me. What am I supposed to do?_' Naruto thought to himself in agony as he looked at his sensei with moist eyes.

The Leader of the White Dragons' eyes softened in return before concluding, "**You are the one I taught and you will be victorious in the end. I know that and that is why I had set up our fight together. DO NOT make this any harder than it already is because I am already dead, so it's not like you are actually killing me in the outside world. I know that doesn't make the thought easier, but you are strong and the purest soul I've ever encountered. I am trusting you to stay strong and to make me proud. Now listen to what your sensei is telling you…. AND LET IT ALL GO!**"

Timaeus felt his heart crack when he saw Naruto look at him in a downcast expression. '_**You will become the most powerful Dragon Slayer of all time, Naruto. I undeniably believe in you.**_' He thought to himself before smiling softly upon the sight of the blonde eyeing him with slight understanding.

The blonde continuing staring deep into the eyes of his sensei and knew that he was right. He was right about everything, but still the experience wasn't really something that he wanted to deal with.

Naruto then started to breathe heavily. '_I cannot die here because I'll die on the outside world as well. Timaeus-sensei you really have given me the shock of my life and the regret I'll feel after this will be unimaginable. I know that. However, the loves of my life will get heartbroken if I lose here. Kushi-chan, Haku-chan and Miko-chan… you three mean the world to me and I __**will not**__ let you shed tears over my death!_' Naruto declared in his mind before intensely eyeing his sensei.

The young man then shook away his thoughts and gained a serious look of his own as he now started to further gather white energy around his being.

Naruto closed his eyes as the power kept flowing within him and coming to the surface while he was standing fixed on the ground. Upon the opening of his eyes, the blonde placed both his hands in the direction of his sensei and gathered a lot of magical energy around them. The energy started to swirl in a circular manner as the power of the upcoming move was going to be incredible.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the move was now complete. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Annihilation!**" He shouted as two beams of white energy shot out of his hands which merged together midway, forming a very powerful blast aimed in the direction of Timaeus.

The White Dragon's eyes narrowed as well. '_**Now you have started to get the bigger picture, Naruto.**_' He thought to himself before encasing himself in a protective barrier of white magic.

The young man's destructive attack crushed the lush green environment as the path continued. Debris was shooting into the distance and the wind formulated as a result. The technique was vicious as when it connected with the dragon, the mindscape shook and even more debris went shooting off everywhere. Bright lights emitted and the ground was still shaking as the move continued its path. Naruto grunted as he knew that the spell was powerful, while his sensei growled as the technique continued crashing into him.

A layer of smoke appeared in the vicinity as the attack cleared and Naruto fixed eye contact to see what transpired from his attack. His bare chest was covered with dirt and blood, but that hardly mattered as what he saw really did sink more pain in the young man's heart.

Timaeus bleeding slightly as the move had destroyed the barrier, but it had protected him to the level that he wasn't severely injured, much to Naruto's relief. However the dragon was going to die in the end and just the thought of that made the blonde frown deeply again. It wasn't something he was going to look forward to, but he had declared to himself that he wouldn't lose here. It was just that his will power was skimming as Timaeus was bleeding now, but he didn't really have any more options.

Naruto was snapped back to reality when he felt a gust of wind smashing his face and looked to see that it was Timaeus taking into the air with his white wings flapping violently. The blonde's eyes widened slightly as the dragon came rushing towards him and immediately started to make the necessary steps to evade and counter. Timaeus' claws were now extended as the dragon was closely approaching his apprentice with each passing second.

The young man simply closed his eyes and gathered his magical energy. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Rage of the White Dragon!**" He whispered as he now engulfed both his fists and feet in white energy and went shooting back at his opponent.

The contact was devastating because when Naruto's hands connected with the claws of Timaeus, a large shock wave came as a result. The blonde was swiftly pushed back to the ground with his feet digging into the earth and could only grunt at the landing. Naruto was used to being dwarfed by his opponents as he had faced beings such as Kurama and Shukaku, two of the 9 tailed beasts in the past.

Naruto quickly jumped forward and front flipped over his sensei's claws with an axe-kick aimed directly at the dragon's face. Reacting quickly, Timaeus lowered his head and covered it with his wings before grunting slightly from the impact. The White Dragon swiftly unfolded his wings after that and sent a powerful claw strike towards Naruto's chest area, who responded with a mid-air roundhouse kick which sent both of them shooting back. The collision wasn't too strong as Timaeus recovered quickly, along with his apprentice as the two of them went colliding with each other in fast speeds.

They now focused mainly on close combat as the two of them would attack each other with magical energy engulfing their being. Attack upon attack, Naruto and Timaeus would charge each other and they would keep going without any breaks as the entire landscape was changing due to the vicious collisions.

Timaeus actually admired the destroyed land before he started rushing towards Naruto with his wings extended. The blonde however easily saw this coming and dashed to the side before jumping up and grabbing onto one of Timaeus' extended wings. Using the momentum of the movement to his advantage, Naruto hurled himself upwards, successfully landing on Timaeus' exposed back. Growling at the sudden action, the White Dragon thrashed wildly in attempt to get his apprentice off. Naruto settled for holding onto one of the thorns on his sensei's back. Channeling white magic to his fist, Naruto began to pound into the exposed back of Timaeus.

Roaring as pain shot up the dragon's spine, Timaeus blasted high into the air with his apprentice still holding strong before performing a nose dive. Naruto noticed the dragon had no plans of slowing down and wondered what he had planned. Jerking sharply, Naruto's eyes widened when Timaeus suddenly _flipped_ upside down. Not wanting to be grinded to paste, the blonde kicked off and crashed harshly into the ground.

"Damn, I seriously didn't see that one coming." Naruto muttered as he rose to his feet with blood leaking from his face as well as his chest.

Timaeus eased himself from the pain before looking down at the blonde with a pained expression, but hoped Naruto would pull through this. If there was anyone Timaeus believed in, it would be him. As soon as the blonde got up, the leader of the White Dragons rushed forward once more before slashing downward. Naruto's evaded the attack before leaping onto the offending arm and jumped up to deliver a kick to the dragons jaw. The kick connected, however Naruto was struck by one of Timaeus' wings, putting them at a distance from each other.

Naruto growled before gathering magical energy from within and focused it in his mouth as the white energy began glowing. As it got larger with each passing second, Naruto turned his attention towards Timaeus. The move was now complete.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Roar of the White Dragon!**" Naruto roared as a powerful beam of white magic went shooting off in the direction of Timaeus.

The leader of the White Dragons had already thought of a counter as he had gathered his energy in his mouth. "**White Dragon's Roar!**" Timaeus roared as he sent the same blast in the upcoming one that his apprentice was shooting at him.

As the moves connected, both master and student had to stand tall to keep their techniques going, considering the fact that the damage to the landscape was becoming colossal. They continued their assault as minutes started to pass with the power of the blasts shook the mindscape further, as debris went shooting out in every direction. The debris smashed Naruto on the body and it made him grunt loudly, while Timaeus was safe due to his size and his scales protecting him.

Both began to pant as the battle was slowly taking its toll. The battle was rough, brutal even, as master and student battled to the death.

Naruto had inhumane levels of chakra and his magic reserves were powerful as well so he wasn't too off the edge in this battle. As he regained his composure, Naruto started to gather as much white magical energy as he could from within. He slowly made way for his next technique as the energy continued to course through his whole body. Timaeus was watching intently at the display with a proud smile, seeing his apprentice come so far.

As the magic energy kept rising, Naruto's aura continued to grow more intense. His eyes were shadowed by his hair as white scales covered the majority of his face. Suddenly Naruto's head snapped upwards, revealing dangerous slitted eyes that spoke of extreme power.

Timaeus tensed as he prepared for the coming assault. _**'Dragon Force…'**_ The great dragon thought to himself, knowing that the battle was coming to a close with Naruto in this form.

Timaeus wasn't ignorant to the fact that his apprentice hadn't used any of his otherworldly abilities. Some might consider that disrespectful, underestimating ones strength, especially if the one you're looking down on is the leader of the White Dragons himself. However, Timaeus couldn't be more proud. He was aware of what Naruto was trying to prove and didn't see the need to question him about it.

After the transformation was complete, Naruto leveled his sensei with a cold stare befitting one of a true dragon. Grinning, Timaeus crouched lower than usual to brace himself for the coming assault. Seeing this, the student of Timaeus blasted off, effectively cratering the ground from the force as his aura further intensified.

With his fist pulled back, Naruto reared in and delivered an earth shattering blow to the dragon's wing. Timaeus' eyes widened at the force behind the attack and grit his teeth through the pain. Having never truly faced a human in **Dragon Force** before, he underestimated the strength behind the attack.

Not wanting to waste time, Naruto jumped and aimed an axe kick down at Timaeus' face. However the dragon recovered quickly from the previous blow and shifted its weight, effectively dodging the blow before aiming a slash at the blonde mid-air. Twisting his body to an odd angle, Naruto managed to bind off the offending claw and kicked off. Coating his fist in white magical energy, the blonde smashed Timaeus on the chest before he was sent crashing to the ground as his sensei's claw struck him.

Naruto coughed loudly as he regained his composure and felt numbness in his body as he got up with blood oozing out from his shoulders and chest. Looking over at the opposite side, Naruto saw his sensei getting up with blood oozing down and that further depressed him.

"Why must we continue to have this fight sensei?" Naruto said to himself as he painfully got into his position while eyeing Timaeus.

The blonde didn't even have time to react as Timaeus was already gathering his magical energy within his mouth and was aiming it in his direction and the power of the **White Dragon's Roar** was going to once again be a head on collision with the blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he began to form a shield around him. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" He whispered as his gathered white magical energy encased him in a coated barrier, protecting him from the upcoming attack.

Timaeus saw this and finished his move as he sent the blast of white in his apprentice's direction who took the attack head on with the barrier protecting him, causing the mindscape to shake once more upon the collision of the attack. Wind started to form as the barrier was doing its job but in the end, the blast was stronger.

However, when the blast came shooting at him as it penetrated the barrier, Naruto instinctively opened his mouth and the blast entered his body. '_Why in hell did I do that!?_' He thought to himself before his eyes widened at the feeling he was now experiencing.

Naruto got supercharged with white magical energy and didn't know what was going on. He felt as if the power he had before meant nothing and what he had now was ten times as strong. He looked around in confusion, but then coughed loudly as Timaeus used the window of opportunity to strike him with his tail. Naruto berated himself for letting his guard down so suddenly as he recovered from the recent blow.

Timaeus flapped his wings and looked at his apprentice with approval. '_**I didn't tell him that since he is a White Dragon Slayer, he can consume the White element. He figured it out by mere instinct. You just simply amaze me, Naruto.**_' He thought to himself and then formed a proud look on his face.

Naruto jumped back to his feet and started strategizing. There was a lot of things he could do now, considering the fact that his **White Dragon Slayer Magic** pool was now at full throttle. He nodded before rushing towards his sensei as he gathered up his white magical energy in his fist. The blonde dodged left and right, evading the dragon's tail and claws and then jumped up significantly.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Fist of the White Dragon!**" Naruto shouted as he smashed his fist against Timaeus' stomach, causing the dragon to roar out in pain.

The blonde let a tear escape his eye as he saw the window of opportunity and used it to rush at Timaeus again. The White Dragon didn't see the approach towards him and roared as he was sent crashing to the ground with a loud noise when Naruto landed a kick to his neck. The young man didn't really have time to grieve for what he was doing and mentally shoved his feelings aside before jumping mid-air and rammed his sensei with a punch to the chest.

Timaeus went wide-eyed and wheezed in pain as blood leaked out of his body. He quickly extended his wings and flapped them wildly, causing wind to formulate and push the blonde back. Using this momentum, the dragon went slicing away at his apprentice, but Naruto reacted quickly and started dodging the moves in a fast succession. However, one of his claws did strike the blonde and the young man shouted in agony as the blood from his chest gushed out. Timaeus had the displeasure of seeing this occur before his eyes and was on the verge of tears.

However, Timaeus knew that Naruto was destined to become a legend and that this fight was merely the gateway for it to happen. With that in mind, the White Dragon shoved his feelings aside also.

Naruto coughed loudly as he gathered up his magical energy. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystical Restoration!**" He whispered as his hand was coated with white and blue energy and the blonde placed his hand on his being to heal him from the attack.

Timaeus looked at his apprentice and nodded. "**KEEP IT UP! SHOW ME THAT YOU ARE THE APPRENTICE OF THE WHITE DRAGONS!**" He roared before rushing towards Naruto once more.

However, the blonde quickly jumped out of the way and simply used the chance to deliver a smashing punch to the dragon's face, causing roars of pain to be heard in the mindscape. Naruto grimly watched his sensei bleed profusely and endured the heavy load of hearing his agony. The young man felt his heart clench, but knew what he had to do and quickly started gathering up his magical energy again.

Naruto then raised up his right hand. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Lightning!**" He shouted as the magical energy he had gathered, began formulating into loud sparks which was heard in the vicinity. It quickly took the form of lighting and went shooting at Timaeus with amazing speed.

The White Dragon quickly enclosed his wings around him as he formed a barrier. However, Timaeus wasn't lucky because the attack struck him and his wings were damaged severely. Due to the fact that the electrocution formed with that attack was immense, the dragon roared in agony while the blonde watched on with moist eyes.

Naruto quickly ran towards Timaeus once more before slamming a fist at the dragon, causing the creature to growl as he was sent crashing to the ground once more. Timaeus quickly got up before flapping his wings but the damage from the previous attack was making it hard for him to do so.

Naruto saw a window of opportunity and then engulfed his hands in the white magical energy. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Annihilation!**" He shouted as two beams of white energy shot out of his hands which merged together midway, forming a very powerful blast aimed in the direction of Timaeus.

The White Dragon didn't even get a chance to block the move and took it head on, as he roared in pain as his scales took a massive hit. Dust was forming everywhere from the attack, making it slightly hard for the opponents to see each other clearly. However Timaeus flapped his wings painfully to make the battlefield clearly visible before rushing forward and slashed down at his apprentice. Naruto managed to evade the full strike, but howled in pain as the claw grazed through his shoulder, almost striking bone. Meanwhile, Timaeus felt his mind crush under the sounds of his student's cries of agony.

Naruto quickly gripped his shoulder and winced at the pain. "This is not going to keep me down. I will not lose here!" He roared as he took another stance, not caring for the pain in his body.

Timaeus nodded in approval as he got back into his stance. The dragon couldn't even blink as the blonde had appeared behind him and had landed a powerful punch to his back. Timaeus was sent crashing to the ground while the blonde gripped his shoulder before looking at the groggily getting up Timaeus.

Naruto gathered the white magical energy around his right hand as he started to gain a claw like structure on it. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Talon of the White Dragon!**" He shouted as he extended his claw like hand and went charging at the dragon.

The young man couldn't even attempt landing a strike as he got shot down by Timaeus' tail. Naruto winced at the pain he was feeling but he got up as there was no time to rest during this fight. The blonde quickly went running towards the leader of the White Dragons and then vanished into thin air and appeared behind Timaeus, successfully connecting a coated energy punch to the dragon's back. Naruto winced once more because his shoulder was making it difficult for him to continue this battle but he had no time to recover because the fight wouldn't allow him to at the moment.

Timaeus was panting in the background as the attacks were taking a toll on him, which was the same case as his blonde apprentice. The two of them then looked at each other calculatedly as they formed their stances once more to go back into their battle.

The White Dragon looked at his apprentice intently. "**We will be making our final move here. This will be the final move SO MAKE IT COUNT!**" He roared as his eyes remained fixed on the blonde.

Naruto nodded sadly as he got up in position and readied himself.

Timaeus then proceeded with gathering white energy in his mouth and it grew significantly with each passing second. This blast was much bigger than the previous ones considering the fact that he was putting as much energy as he could into it.

Meanwhile, Naruto was doing the same thing as his sensei was as he too, was gathering magical energy in his mouth as the white energy kept growing. The blonde narrowed his eyes as the blast was forming and he aimed it towards his sensei, who in turn did the same thing.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Roar of the White Dragon!**"

"**White Dragon's Roar!**"

The two attacks met half way before the mindscape turned bright white.

***BOOM!***

The two attacks connected and debris everywhere was sent flying as heavy winds formed in the area. The moves kept going and the wind kept picking up making it harder for the two opponents to see anything around them clearly. Naruto and Timaeus were losing their footing, but they were trying their best to remain standing as they needed to make this last move work. Naruto put more into his blast as it became even stronger and Timaeus did the same thing.

The struggle between the attacks was maddening considering the fact the mindscape was changing drastically as rocks were hovering around them and the water in the lake in the background was rising. The wind was blowing everywhere at an insane pace and it was hard for either of them to stay stand strong in their position. Their blasts kept growing with no point of stopping as the master and student continued their assault.

'_**You truly have become my apprentice, Naruto. My body cannot handle the stress of my White Dragon's Roar for too long because of the damage done to my body. I saw the heartache you felt in battling me and the tears you shed while harming my body. I couldn't have asked for a better student and will be able to rest easy, knowing that I got a chance to meet you**_.' Timaeus thought to himself as a tear escaped his eye, while continuing with his legendary move.

Naruto struggled as he kept up with his blast but his emotions were conflicted at the moment. '_Sensei, you just had to have this battle with me. I don't know what you're trying to do with this blast because your body is damaged as it is. You cannot handle the stress and want mine to kill you in return? Why can't we just have a simple goodbye? Just why did you want me to kill you?_' He thought to himself before applying more power into his move, while tears leaked from his eyes.

As the power of their techniques continued on with their struggle, one of them started to get fainter by the second. Slowly, the air became calmer as the two moves started dissipating. Naruto fell to his knees and started breathing heavily to catch his breath from his latest attack. That last move brought forth almost all of his magical energy and it was one of the most powerful things he had ever felt. However, his eyes widened significantly with what he saw next.

Timaeus collapsed to the ground, with blood leaking down his scaled body.

Naruto got up and didn't care for any pain in his body before rushing in his sensei's direction. As soon as he approached the dragon and saw him coughing up blood, it made him cringe at the sight. Timaeus wheezed in pain as his wings were damaged from the battle and blood was leaking from his chest and head. The blonde knew that the battle was now finally over as he could feel Timaeus getting weaker by the second. Just the thought was nerving him to no end. No matter how badly he didn't want for this to happen, he understood what was going to transpire now and he had to stay strong through this.

Naruto couldn't help it if tears escaped him, but it wasn't enough as Timaeus looked up at him.

"**N-Naruto, I have something to say to you.**" The leader of White Dragons spoke weakly before growling lightly as the pain enveloped his body.

Naruto slowly placed a hand over Timaeus' much larger body. "Please conserve your strength, sensei." The blonde pleaded as hearing his sensei's voice right now was paining him greatly.

The young man knew that he was fighting a battle to the death, but that didn't help with his emotional state. This result wasn't one that he wanted to see because he knew that Timaeus had grown so attached to him. He simply wished that what just transpired earlier didn't have to happen at all.

Timaeus looked on in a depressed manner. "**Please don't make this any harder than it is. Now I want you to listen.**" He weakly said before pausing to see his apprentice nodding sadly.

The White Dragon nodded slowly in return before continuing, "**The time I spent training you was simply the best time of my life, both past and present. I have honestly been thinking of you as my own son and have been for a while now. This all started when you entered the mindscape for the first time because you really intrigued me. The fact that we have grown so much closer together and that our bond strengthened considerably, makes me feel happier than I've ever been.**"

Tears escaped Timaeus' eyes and that made Naruto's eyes moisten instantly at the sight.

The young man was simply in a trance as he just realized that his sensei had been thinking of him as a son. He should be happy, but what good would that do to him? The one that considers him as a son is dying by the fight that they both participated in. That isn't something to be proud about because Naruto just didn't know what to do! The blonde was pulled from his thoughts when Timaeus started speaking.

"**I know that you will be destined for great things and I am proud to have had you as a disciple. You are strong Naruto, really strong and you have the brightest soul of all. I understand full well that you will make your family proud and the women you cherish, happy beyond belief. These thoughts bring me immense joy and your beliefs are what made me so proud of you. I don't have a lot of time left now because I can sense that my life force is slowly fading…**" Timaeus explained before coughing slightly as the pain started to surface him.

Naruto's eyes widened as more tears started to fall his cheek as he nodded once more.

The blonde was having a tough time listening, but he had to stay strong for his sensei and listen to what he had to say. '_Sensei I am proud to be your disciple and I know that you are one of my precious ones. I have to be mentally challenged not to realize that. The fact that you consider me as a son makes me so proud, but you… you are dying._' Naruto thought to himself sadly before observing his sensei once more with a soft expression.

Timaeus formed a rare smile on his face before continuing, "**These will be my last words so I will make them count. Naruto, I know that you will bring honor to my clan because there is nothing you cannot accomplish if you truly set your mind to it. You have already made me very proud as it is. You will bring Light into the Dark and will become the Dragon Slayer that will go down in history. Do not cry too much over my death. I know that's a terrible thing to say, but remember that those around you will be worried sick. I know that you care for me, but there is no point of losing yourself to the darkness after I pass away. **_**It's not too long now and I can feel it.**_** You have too much to live for and so much that you have yet to accomplish, so keep pure and remember what I have just told you. Stay strong and move on from this moment because I will be watching over you from above. **_**Always.**_** Never think that there is a single thing that I won't be proud of you for because that will **_**never**_** happen. Take care of yourself and your family. Remember my teachings and raise yourself up, as I consider you the heir of the White Dragons**_**.**_"

The White Dragon looked at his teary eyed apprentice, who was giving it his all to hold everything together. It was then that he felt his life force fading and could only tear up upon observing Naruto gasp in horror at what was happening.

"…**goodbye… N-Naruto…sochi**." Timaeus said faintly before his very being faded and gradually took the form of a ball of white magical energy.

Naruto continued to watch on in tears. "Goodbye sen… Timaeus tou-san." He whispered before he started to slam his fists on the ground and began to openly cry.

* * *

(Aftermath)

* * *

Naruto wiped away his tears to recompose himself, but he wasn't the cheery blonde at the moment. The young man currently had a blank expression on his face as the recent event mortified him.

Just then, Naruto's very being became encased with magical energy as he started to feel pain and regret. The magical energy ball that was floating was shaking viciously, along with everything around in the area as Naruto's body kept changing. The floating energy ball started to emit particles which were then sucked into Naruto's being, who didn't notice it at the time as he was currently shaking in regret.

Suddenly, Naruto's aura _exploded_ out of him.

The aura took form of wings as his body was fully covered in white scales. Eyes morphing into cold, pupiless orbs of bright blue that spoke of untold power. Slowly behind him, the magical energy around his energy formulated wings started to shape in the form of a dragon, which looked to be an exact replica of Timaeus' appearance as the power continued to course through the blonde's veins. It took a while for Naruto to regain his composure as he now held his hands opened and looked over at them, upon realizing what had been happening to him.

'_This… this transformation, whatever it is... will be named __**Tears of the White Dragon**__, in the honor of you Timaeus tou-san. I will never forget what you taught me and I will bring honor to you and make you proud._' Naruto weakly thought to himself before his appearance started to morph back to normal.

The white energy around Naruto started to absorb into him as his eyes slowly changed back to deep blue. The blonde panted heavily as the transformation took a toll on him before looking on in sadness.

Naruto looked at his hands as he was now accountable for the death of his sensei. This was becoming painful for him, but he knew that he had to stay strong throughout as that is what Timaeus would had wanted. The blonde slowly began to form a blank expression on his face once more as he looked down at the ground in regret. It was getting hard for him to accept everything.

In his state, Naruto didn't even notice a bright light enveloping the mindscape as a newcomer slowly approached him. Upon hearing the footsteps behind him, Naruto slowly turned around to see Kami, the Goddess of Creation looking at him with moist eyes. Kami touched the ball of magical energy that was formed from the aftermath of the battle and watched it gradually begin to fade away before walking towards him. Naruto stared at her with a look of sadness, regret and uneasiness and the Goddess realized it as well. Kami didn't say anything as she approached him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Why Kami-chan, why?" Naruto slowly asked with an emotionless tone before wincing at the memory again.

The Goddess was tearing up at the tone of the blonde as she held him tighter to her. It was really painful to see Naruto like this but she knew that he would pull through.

Kami continued to look at the blonde gently. "**I know just how hard this must be for you Naruto-kun, but Timaeus-san wanted this for you because he trusted you. He trusted you because he loved you like a son and wanted you to become strong for him, his clan and your future. I knew that this battle was going to happen because Timaeus-san spoke of it earlier. He believed that you will bring a great change to this world, just like you did in the Elemental Nations.**" She replied softly before forming a sad smile as the blonde slowly eased into her arms.

Naruto slowly nodded while the Goddess slowly ran a few fingers through his fair, helping him ease further. The young man formed a soft expression on his face as he was in a delicate situation at the moment. He looked up at the Goddess, who smiled weakly at him as she began to wipe away the tears he still had forming in his eyes.

Kami sighed sadly before looking at the blonde once more. "**Naruto-kun, your sensei passed away with a smile on his face because he knew that his actions will make you stronger in the long run. I know I don't have to explain all of this to you because you know exactly what I am talking about. Just know that Timaeus-san is in the afterlife now, where he will watch over you forever.**" She softly whispered in Naruto's left ear as she began to form an even softer expression on her face.

The Goddess had the pleasure of seeing the blonde turn into a powerful mage and gain such a good reputation, but this situation was really hurting her. She didn't want to see Naruto in this state. Kami looked at Naruto fondly as she knew that the blonde would pull through this delicate moment. The blonde always surprised her at every passing moment so there was no doubt in her mind right now.

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze will show the world that he is proud of being Timaeus' student! _

Naruto looked back at her with soft eyes. "I… I understand that Kami-chan. However, it will take me a while to get over the fact that I had to kill the one that I just referred to as… tou-san. I know he wouldn't want me to be like this, but it pains me. It pains me that I was the one that had to kill him!" He replied in tune with his soft expression as he looked over at the mindscape before tears escaped his eyes again.

Kami looked at him with a gentle expression as hearing Naruto speak was really hurting her. _She didn't come to the mindscape to cry_. She came here because she knew that the blonde would need comfort. The Goddess knew Naruto and the three kunoichi were building a future together, which was also a main reason of her arrival here. If they saw Naruto like this, their hearts will shatter. That is why she was here, so that the blonde could let everything out now before returning to the girls at the household.

Meanwhile, Naruto realized that Kami was as distressed as he was upon seeing him this way. However, it was hard for him to control his emotions. There were no words to express how he was feeling, but he knew that Timaeus was always going to be watching over him with pride. He knew that Timaeus was already dead when he was brought to his mindscape, but the fact that he had to kill his sensei really shook his foundations. _It wasn't going to be easy to get over what had just happened._

Kami let Naruto think over everything as she gently held the blonde and soothed him further in her arms. She tenderly rubbed his back before pulling him back slightly to look over at him. The Goddess knew just how the blonde was feeling right now and he simply needed comfort at this point. Naruto simply looked down on the ground as he didn't want to say anything.

The Goddess simply smiled softly at the blonde. "**I know that it will take some time Naruto-kun, but believe me when I say that you did not kill Timaeus-san. Why I say this is quite simple. When I sent Timaeus-san over to the mindscape, he could have taught you for one week and then easily disappeared back into the afterlife. However, he didn't do that. He didn't do that because he started to think of you as a son and wanted to give it his all to continue teaching you in the mindscape. He also wanted to grant you one final treasure, which was unlocked after his passing away. The transformation you just recently experienced, was the gift that Timaeus-san parted you with. His gift to his apprentice, his son and the heir of the White Dragons. Please don't let his sacrifice be in vain.**" She said tenderly before rubbing his back again, in attempt to soothe him.

The more the blonde thought about it, the more it did make sense to him. He did realize that Timaeus could have disappeared from the mindscape whenever he wanted, but he didn't. The fact that the dragon thought of him so highly did rekindle his spirits exponentially and the fact that Timaeus thought of him as a son, made everything worthwhile.

Naruto looked at her with soft expression. "I have no reason to let his sacrifice be in vain. His last treasure will forever be remembered and I will never let anyone stomp on the name of Timaeus tou-san or the White Dragons again. It's hard even trying to speak right now, but I am trying my best. You have done so much for me already Kami-chan, thank you for being here for me. I'll try my best to pull through this." He gently replied but his very tone was speaking in a determined manner.

Kami nodded at those words and smiled softly. "**I understand that it really must be hard Naruto-kun, so I won't take up any more time.**" She whispered in Naruto's ear before slowly separating from the hug.

Meanwhile, the mindscape started to collapse as the ground below them was slowly cracking. Gusts of wind were forming in the background, the light was fading and the water was rising as well. Naruto looked around in the utmost confusion and turned to the Goddess for any answers.

"**Naruto-kun, you won't get pulled into the mindscape anymore as it is going to be no more. Remember the words of your sensei and mine as well. Stand tall for your beliefs and nothing will come in the way of that. I believe in you Naruto-kun and I'll see you again someday.**" Kami explained as everything within the mindscape started to slowly fade.

Naruto looked at her sadly. "I understand and thank you Kami-chan, for everything. Goodbye." He whispered as he was now slowly being pulled out of the mindscape.

Kami looked at the vanishing blonde with a gentle smile. "**You're welcome and goodbye, Naruto-kun**." She whispered in return before disappearing away from the fading mindscape as well.

* * *

(Outside of the Mindscape: Household)

* * *

At the household, Jiraiya, Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were getting ready to serve up some breakfast on the dining table. It was just then that they felt a massive surge of magical energy and it made their eyes widen with shock.

"The magical energy is coming from Naru-kun's room!" Haku exclaimed before rushing off upstairs, with the others swiftly following suit.

The group quickly made their way upstairs and then Jiraiya sighed deeply before turning towards the three kunoichi. The toad sage had decided that he would find out what was wrong because he had a sinking feeling in his gut and he didn't like it. The kunoichi trio were on the same page as Jiraiya.

Jiraiya slowly opened the door. "Gaki, what happe-_oof_" He was cut off as a gust of wind sent him flying back against the wall.

The three kunoichi were next as they were also pushed back, but they quickly got up and walked towards the door. It was then they shut their eyes as an immense bright light started flowing freely inside of Naruto's room. The glass that supported the window started shattering, and the closet in the corner of the room was shaking. The group kept their eyes shut as the bright light rendered their vision obsolete.

After a period of 5 minutes did the light start to vanish, but the result was something like no other.

Naruto slowly rose midair as the white energy engulfed his being. The aura being released was extremely powerful, but the eyes were what made everyone highly intimidated. Killing intent flooded the area as the young man's eyes morphed from the warm cerulean blue into the cold and dangerous eyes of his draconic father-figure. Just the sight was like staring into death itself.

After a short while of the magic fading, Naruto floated down and fell to his knees as his eyes changed back to his original cerulean blue and the killing intent withered away. However, everyone tensed when they saw Naruto with a lost look on his face, like he couldn't or wouldn't register his surroundings.

The three kunoichi were tearing up at the sight. "N-Naruto-kun, what's happening to you?" They murmured chokingly in unison while watching their man.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku rushed towards him and held him close as they didn't know what happened to the one they cared so much for. It was breaking them apart and they didn't know what to do!

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked with tears as she looked at her man, who seemed to snap back to reality. His eyes widened suddenly as a look of dread and realization etched across his face.

This sight made Kushina gasp as she didn't know what was happening to Naruto. It was breaking her up now and she wanted to comfort him so badly that nothing else mattered to her right now. She slowly started rubbing the blonde's back and kept sniffling. _What happened to him!?_

Mikoto was really getting tense about Naruto and the sight of him right now was destroying her. She had seen the blonde in pain in the past, while they were in the Elemental Nations. However, the look on Naruto's face right now was something she had never seen before. _What's hurting him right now!?_

Haku was being crushed inside at the sight of her love. She had just recently proclaimed her love for Naruto and the sight of him right now, was giving her heartache. She promised that the blonde would never feel pain again and now, the Ice Princess was a sobbing mess. _What can she do to ease his pain!?_

Jiraiya was looking on in moist eyes because the last time he saw Naruto like this, was when the blonde found out about Hiruzen Sarutobi dying in the line of battle against Orochimaru. The same facial expressions were on the blonde, but they were even more intense and that made Jiraiya really edgy.

Naruto slowly eased into the girls' arms, but still had a blank expression on his face. He gradually understood that Kami's comfort made him move on slightly about everything. Her arrival to the mindscape was helping him not break down and he was thankful for that because that would simply break the kunoichi trio's hearts. He couldn't allow that to happen, no matter how dead he himself was feeling on the inside.

He was the apprentice and surrogate son of Timaeus, the Leader of the White Dragons so he had to stay strong. However, the incident was so recent and mortifying that it was hard to let it go right now.

Naruto looked at them with a soft expression. "I… I had to…" He said and shook a little before weakly continuing, "I had to kill Timaeus tou-san in battle in order to complete my training in the mindscape."

As soon as those words escaped the young man's lips, the people around him gasped loudly.

The three kunoichi immediately held him tighter; their loving man needed comfort and so that's just what they'll give him. Kushina leaned on Naruto's left shoulder and started rubbing his cheek with a tearful expression. Mikoto embraced the blonde on the right and gently started rubbing his back with tears flowing. Haku leaned into his chest and placed her hands softly onto it before starting to rub affectionately whilst tears escaped her.

Naruto looked at them sadly as his emotionless expression was slowly changing, but the thought of his sensei's death kept him from smiling. The blonde knew that it was making the girls heartbroken seeing him like this, but he didn't know how else to react in this sort of situation.

Jiraiya was looking on in tears at the sight and couldn't help but sigh sadly at what he had to hear. He knew that his former apprentice would need the company of the three kunoichi to pull through this, so he slowly approached Naruto and patted his head slightly before walking out the door. He turned around and smiled at the blonde before heading back downstairs to give everyone some privacy.

Meanwhile, the blonde was easing himself with the loving embrace of his girls.

Mikoto slowly got up from her position. "Naruto-kun, we're all here for you." She said softly before holding up her right hand for the young man to stand.

The other girls slowly separated as well and Naruto got up with Mikoto's hand helping him up. The three kunoichi slowly walked Naruto back to his bed and laid him down on it. Mikoto laid down on his right, Kushina rested on the left and Haku was on top of him. The three of them looked at Naruto sadly as they began soothing him with their touches and Naruto did nothing but let the girls do their thing. Haku started to lay kisses on his chest while the other two were kissing him on the cheek and neck.

Naruto relaxed himself after a while with the three kunoichi and looked at them softly. After he felt some sort of willpower in his body again, he started running a fun fingers through each of the trio's hair.

The girls in question looked back at him with a tearful and loving smile. There were no words to be said at this point and so, the three kunoichi laid with the man that they cherished and started to help him through his delicate moment.

Naruto slowly began to close his eyes. '_Kushi-chan, Miko-chan, Haku-chan, you are so precious to me that you cannot even begin to imagine. I know you three are shattering inside upon seeing me like this, but I can't help it at the moment. I am in love with you Haku-chan, and I'm falling for Kushi-chan and Miko-chan as well. I know that. If I didn't have you three by my side right now, I don't know what I would do. Please wait for my recovery and I promise that I will make it up to each of you_.' He thought to himself before his eyes shut tight and he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, three kunoichi looked at the young man with a sad smile. '_We'll always be here for you Naruto-kun, we promise. The pain must be unbearable, but we aren't going to let you face it alone. No one can make us feel the way you make us feel. No one can warm us up the way you do. No one can soothe our souls the way you can. You have been so loving towards us and there is no way that we'll ever leave you, Naruto-kun._' They harmonically thought to themselves as they continued to soothe the one they cared so much about.

The girls looked at each other tearfully and nodded as they knew that their loving Naruto was in a time of distress, so they tightened their embrace with him and watched him sleep. The look of peace that the blonde had while sleeping made the girls immediately happy. However, they knew that it was going to take a while until their handsome blonde was back to normal. That didn't matter to them because they had all the time in the world in the case that Naruto was involved. Each of the kunoichi trio took turns gently brushing their lips with Naruto's before closing their eyes, and fell asleep with him in their arms.

…_and with that, Naruto was comforted by his girls through his traumatizing experience._

* * *

**Author's Notes: That marks way for the end of the chapter! **

**I wanted to update sooner, but I was sidetracked. Since my semester at the university is now over, I headed back to my family, where I got to see my cute little nephews and nieces again. I rather enjoy spending time with those adorable munchkins! :)**

**As for the chapter itself, I know what all of you must be thinking. That was rather emotional! The fight was something that showed true struggle, right? Yep! Why? This chapter and the two before them holds real value for the story itself. However, Naruto will get over this because he will make his sensei/tou-san proud! **

**Sorry if the fight between Naruto and Timaeus wasn't up to your standards. Trying to write a realistic fight between a human and a dragon was much harder than I expected. **

**The information about Sting is now released about him not being a **_**true**_** Dragon Slayer. Remember when I said that all that time ago? It was leading up to this very moment! Naruto will only be considered as the **_**true**_** White Dragon Slayer in my story. **_**Awesome! **_**The information that Timaeus relayed to Naruto, was a mixture of sorts. I chose the path of Acnologia bathing in so much dragon blood, that he became a dragon himself, rather than Zeref turning him into one. Timaeus and his clan were another awesome addition into this. Remember reading when a dragon proposed a truce in the Fairy Tail storyline? Timaeus was the one to do it in my story! **_**High-five, you guys!**_

**Timaeus and Acnologia: The Light vs The Darkness. Truly a great contrast.**

**No ranting about how a Dragon Lacrima is required for a permanent state of Dragon Force. **_**Why?**_** I clearly stated that Kami had allowed Timaeus to charge Naruto with a permanent essence, causing him to go into Dragon Force at will. This is exactly the same as having a Dragon Lacrima implanted inside of a Dragon Slayer, but MUCH stronger. What happened after Naruto killed Timaeus and got the new powers is something totally different. It will be an ultimate move, but it won't get shown until MUCH later into the story. Seeing as Timaeus was already died, the essence grew upon the pain and regret, thus fully forming this transformation. That is why Timaeus wanted Naruto to kill him, so the blonde could enter this legendary stage, **_**the likes of no other.**_

**Naruto COULD have used his chakra and jutsu in the battle, but what would be the point of that? He wanted to show that he was the apprentice of Timaeus and that's exactly what he did! Now, Naruto's training is finally complete and he has become the **_**true**_** White Dragon Slayer.**

**As well as the other information about the emotional touches in these chapters, it is a necessity and I find them to hold a great part in the story. As a first time writer, the very idea of me making my first story without having poured my heart and soul into it, **_**nerves me greatly.**_** I absolutely give it my all for my story and I really hope that everyone enjoys reading my work. I am so happy that the followings are at 515+ in number, the favorites are almost at 500 and the views at 122,000+! For a first time author, I think I did a pretty good job and I thank all of you sincerely for reading my story. **_**Thank you for everything, you guys.**_** I am very sorry if I didn't get back on the reviews because I was working my best to write out this chapter and was busy with my family. I'll try my best to do it now. **

**Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**- Egyptian God Phoenix.**


	19. The Recovery into Fantasia

**Now I present to you all, the 19****th**** chapter of the story. Thank you to everyone that has enjoyed the previous chapter, along with the reviews and continuous support you all have given me. I am trying my best to provide things that you will continue to enjoy. **_**Remember to read the Author's Notes really carefully as I have a few things I wish to discuss**_**. Oh, and loud cheers for the story crossing 200,000+ words! Now, let's get on with the show! **

* * *

Three days have passed since that emotional trauma Naruto received from having killed Timaeus in the mindscape. Things were slowly and gradually starting to return back to normal, at the household. Mikoto, Kushina and Haku hadn't left Naruto's side throughout his emotional state. They sobbed into his chest every time his body would twitch in his sleep, remembering the experience while the three kunoichi could do nothing but hold their man in tears. They brought him food during the morning and would simply ease into him, not saying a word as they knew how broken down he truly was because of the incident. Naruto had softly whispered that the trio shouldn't spend all that time with him.

"_H-how… how can you even say such a thing Naruto-kun? How can you think that seeing you like this, can possibly make my day pass? I want to be there for you and there is nothing that can stop me from comforting you through this. Please don't push me away." _

Kushina shakily scolded Naruto upon hearing him speak, stating that she would never in her right mind, leave him alone in his time of need. Mikoto and Haku simply nodded tearfully as they felt the exact same way, and clung onto their loving blonde tightly. The three kunoichi were so thankful for Naruto having thought of them so highly to enroll in the clan status, just for a chance to be with them. Their feelings ran haywire because of the love and warmth he provided him with for all of this time, so there was absolutely no way they would leave him alone.

This course of action, made Naruto smile for the first time after the incident, knowing how great his girls truly were and how lucky he was to have them by his side. That one smile, that one hope in their man's eyes was all the trio needed to gasp loudly before smiling tearfully. They quickly embraced Naruto tightly, knowing that the young man was finally getting over his emotional suffering.

_On the very first day:_ Makarov showed up at the household as he had felt the surge of magical energy from his office. The Master was really curious to know why the energy he felt was coming from the household, so he approached the estate searching for any answers. Jiraiya was the one to open the door and explain to the man that it was a tough situation which involved Naruto and that the blonde wasn't really up for talking at the moment. The old man immediately became concerned about this because the blonde was like a grandson to him and wanted to help out. However, he understood that Naruto needed time alone to deal with whatever problems he was facing, so he left the estate.

_On the second day:_ Erza and Mirajane appeared outside due to the fact that both of them hadn't seen Naruto or the girls at the Guild or around, and that made them concerned. Once again, Jiraiya was the one to explain that Naruto was having troubles and he needed time to himself. The two girls were on the verge of tears because they really cared for Naruto and wanted nothing more than to ease his pain. However, Jiraiya tearfully had to send the two female mages away, expressing how greatly sorry he was. Erza and Mirajane saw the depressed look the toad sage had, something which they hadn't seen before and nodded hesitantly before walking away with moist eyes.

_On the third day:_ Naruto finally started to get better and that made everyone perk up at the sight, knowing just how terrible the young man was previously feeling. The blonde even walked downstairs to eat breakfast with the group, which only cheered them up further. Naruto himself was working his way through and pulling his own weight through this. He wasn't going to let his emotional trauma keep him down because he knew the people in the household were worried sick about him. The blonde's attention turned towards Mikoto, Kushina and Haku, the girls he cared so deeply about and smiled softly. His smile only radiated as he saw the hope that surfaced into the trio's eyes, only driving him to get better. He smiled as he accepted long, loving, and passionate kisses from each of his angels.

Jiraiya didn't even write down on his notebook, which showed everyone how truly happy the toad sage was, seeing his former apprentice doing better. Jiraiya even chuckled as he explained that there was this curvy model photo-shoot nearby, causing Naruto to chuckle gently in return. The toad sage gasped at the action and hugged the young man tightly, knowing that the blonde was finally getting better.

In the background, the three kunoichi didn't even have the urge to hit the hermit, because they knew that the man was only trying to cheer Naruto up. They had to smile as they realized just how much Jiraiya cared for the young man and only wished the hermit would give up his perverted tendencies. As they turned to see Naruto smiling in return, their hearts soared with happiness.

* * *

_Now we join the group on the 4__th__ day after the incident._

* * *

Naruto and the others were sitting down in the lounge with the exception for Jiraiya, as the man went to call upon Erza, Mirajane and Makarov. Naruto's original plan was to only call Makarov over to the household so that he explain what was going on. However, when the blonde heard from Jiraiya that the two female mages became so depressed about hearing about him, he just didn't have the heart to not call them over as well. The young man knew that he was feeling something towards Erza and Mirajane, because it was obvious whenever he would look at them.

'_I would have to tell them about my past and where I am originally first before I can progress with anything. Other than that, there is the part about telling those two about the clan status and hope that they would agree with everything in the end. I don't necessarily want more women in the picture because I have my three angels with me… but knowing how those two feel, makes me want to reconsider everything. Therefore, I have to really start getting to know them better._' Naruto thought to himself before leaning back on the couch.

Naruto was now enjoying his embrace of the three kunoichi as they were humming happily at the sight of their Naruto finally back to his old self. Their smiles radiated like stadium lights when they felt the blonde delicately brush his lips with each of their own, causing them to melt into his arms with affection.

Haku smiled at the love of her life and placed a hand on his chest. "I am so happy that you're doing better, Naru-kun. I was so worried about you." She said softly before her throat hitched at the recollection of the blonde a few days back.

Her fellow kunoichi frowned deeply as they began remembering those past few days as well which made them look at the young man with moist eyes.

"I'm really happy that I'm better now as well, Haku-chan. I am sorry that all of you have been worried about me, but now I'm fine and you don't have to worry anymore." Naruto gently replied to his Ice Princess before kissing her forehead and smiling fondly at her.

Haku simply clung onto Naruto tightly and was so happy right now as she knew that her love was okay. The blackette smiled gently as she watched each of her two sister-figures melt into kisses of their own by the blonde, which further reassured her of everything.

Naruto and the girls sighed in content as they eased themselves into their position. It was then when they heard a creaking noise from the main entrance of the household.

The group turned around to see Jiraiya, Makarov, Erza and Mirajane walking into the estate. The Master and the two female S-class mages smiled as they saw Naruto sitting down with the three kunoichi. Erza and Mirajane formed soft eyes before quickly rushing towards the blonde and crouching near him. It nerved the two mages seeing that the kunoichi trio were tightly embraced with Naruto, but that wasn't their reason for coming over to the household. Mikoto, Kushina and Haku saw this and smiled before hesitantly separating from Naruto, causing the two mages to turn to them with gratitude.

Looking over at the blonde now, Erza's and Mirajane's expressions remained soft and gentle as they knew that the young man was in pain a few days ago.

"Are you alright now, Naruto-kun? How are you feeling?" Mirajane delicately asked her crush as she slowly placed a hand over his left thigh.

Naruto smiled as he placed his hand on hers. "I'm perfectly fine now, Mira-chan. Please don't worry." He replied warmly, to which Mirajane immediately formed a smile on her face before nodding.

The blonde's smile remained intact as he placed a hand on Erza's shoulder, causing her to look at him with a smile of her own. He then turned his attention to Makarov and mentally nodded, as he had much to discuss with the group that had appeared before him at the household.

"Let's all sit down so I can talk to you all about what was happening to me." Naruto said in a warm yet serious tone as he leaned back on the couch, while the others quickly nodded and seated themselves.

The blonde sighed as he looked down at the ground, making them all tense. "It all started a while ago when I was pulled into my mindscape, meeting the Leader of the White Dragons for the first time..." He told them softly as he began to relay everything about his training and up to this point.

He shed a lone tear before finishing, "During my last visit to the mindscape, I had to kill Timaeus tou-san to complete my training."

Naruto wiped the tear he had in his eye before looking over at the group of shocked people.

The three kunoichi had already heard that the blonde had to finish his sensei off, but it didn't mean the story ever got easier for them to listen to. The kunoichi trio instantly formed a heavy-hearted expression at the explanation as they were the first to hear about this tragic incident in small parts. They could only clench their fists, but smiled softly as they knew that their man was back to his old loving self now.

Jiraiya could handle mostly anything that could be thrown at him, but not seeing Naruto depressed. It enraged the toad sage seeing his former apprentice in that position and could only watch him with a soft expression.

Makarov had moist eyes at hearing this, but he knew that his new grandson-figure had pulled through at the end. However, the thought of the blonde in that state made him really depressed. '_Thank goodness you are alright now, Naruto-kun._' The Master thought to himself as a tear escaped his eyes, looking over at the blonde.

However Makarov was shocked to the core when he realized that Naruto not only held the legendary magic style of **Hurricane Magic**, but also the fact that he had **White Dragon Slayer Magic** and had mastered it entirely? He paled at the thought of anyone crossing paths with the blonde on the battlefield and if Naruto would master **Hurricane Magic** as well, then there would be no chance for any of his opponents. Naruto had beat so many enemies without his magic and that made him shaky at the thought.

Naruto approached his ji-ji and wiped away the man's tears, causing him to look at him with a weak smile. Makarov quickly engulfed the blonde in a hug as he cared deeply for the young man and was really thankful that Naruto was alright now.

Mirajane and Erza were openly crying upon hearing the story as they began to softly look over at the blonde with a concerned expression. They really cared for the young man and hearing about the emotional trauma he had to deal with, pained them greatly. '_N-Naruto-kun… we're so sorry you had to go through that. We only wish we were allowed to see you during your time of need and comfort you. Next time, we will not stand by and we promise to be there for you._' The two female mages thought to themselves simultaneously as tears escaped them once more.

The two girls had been really getting closer to the blonde and wanted nothing more than to grow closer to him as the time passed. Hearing about this was eating them up inside and they couldn't help it if tears escaped them. This was the only man they had ever honestly thought so strongly about and they just didn't know what to do right now.

Naruto smiled softly as his eyes met the two female mages, knowing that they indeed held feelings for him. This was the reason why he had invited them over to the household because he wanted to let them know about what was going on. '_I can truly see the look in your eyes and see that you really do care for me_.' The blonde thought to himself before slowly walking over to the two girls and wiping away their tears.

Erza and Mirajane smiled softly at the young man and took turns hugging him tightly. They didn't need to form words at this point because they knew that they weren't necessary right now. The kunoichi trio smiled at the interaction as they knew just how their two friends felt. They had been observing them ever since the three of them confessed to Naruto, and smiled, knowing that Erza and Mirajane were only feeling stronger for the blonde by the day.

The two female mages were also shocked to hear the magic that they thought was only held in Natsu's hands, which was the **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** at the Guild was also in the possession of Naruto, but of a different element of the magic style. They had witnessed Gajeel using the **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic** during the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild but they didn't care for such trivial matters right now. They only cared for Naruto's wellbeing to worry about the magic style that the blonde possessed, so they were really relieved to see Naruto doing okay now.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "Don't worry about it now because…" He said before engulfing his fist in white magical energy and exclaiming, "I will make the White Dragons proud!"

Everyone gasped at the magical energy, but then had to smile as they witnessed the look of determination that formed in Naruto's eyes. They knew now that they blonde truly was back to normal and all of them were really happy about that.

Makarov grinned as he got up from his seat before saying, "Let's all go to the Guild. I'm sure being around with the others will do you some good Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded as he rose from his seat as well. The group then walked away from the lounge and proceeded with heading towards the hall, where they would now make their way towards the Guild.

Naruto smiled as he looked around the streets of Magnolia Town and he was happy that he was on the outside again. After being depressed for a while, he realized that Makarov was right and now was a good time for him to be with his friends. However the blonde had the three kunoichi to thank for him getting better. Naruto looked at them and smiled as he was falling deeply in love with them. He was already in love with Haku but he had been slowly falling in love with Mikoto and Kushina as well. Whatever it took, Naruto had declared that he would make them happy and he just needed one chance, one opportunity for them to tell him that they loved him too and he would be with them in an instant.

'_It will bring me no greater joy to make you three the happiest I possibly can, because that's the least I can do for you. Thank you Haku-chan, Miko-chan and Kushi-chan for everything you've done for me during my time of need_.' Naruto thought to himself warmly as he observed the happy kunoichi trio by his side.

Looking over at Erza and Mirajane, he could tell that he was feeling something towards them too. It wasn't what he was feeling towards the three kunoichi, but those two were the only ones out of the entire female population of Fairy Tail that Naruto felt comfortable with. If after telling about his past, Erza and Mirajane wanted to be with him too, also considering the fact that they would have to share seeing as the three kunoichi were going to be with him, he would have no problems accepting them.

'_Out of everyone in the Guild other than ji-ji himself, you two also came to the household to check up on us. I am really happy that you were that concerned about my wellbeing that you are so relieved to see me doing better. Hopefully in the near future, I'll tell you everything_.' Naruto thought to himself with a smile as he kept the journey going towards Fairy Tail.

Walking towards the Guild, Naruto smiled as the newly constructed site was rather beautiful. The outside walls were pretty much the same except for the decorative additions to the front and the paint. Heading inside, Naruto's eyes widened slightly as the interior was absolutely beautiful. The blonde smiled as he observed the decorations and everything else. His attention turned towards the different Guild members that were currently present and he chuckled as he made his way towards them. They all greeted him with a smile, as they were happy to see him again.

Makarov, Kushina, Mirajane, Mikoto, Haku, Erza and Jiraiya were smiling at Naruto finally his old self again as they watched the man converse with the other Guild members. They approached the happy group as well and began talking to them.

That was then Naruto's attention turned towards two newcomers, sitting on the bench that were rather familiar to him. They were Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox of the Phantom Lord Guild that was recently disbanded. The blonde's eyes narrowed at the sight of the two mages, wondering what they were doing at the Guild. He had enough troubles in getting better from his emotional trauma.

With that in mind, Naruto walked up to Gajeel and held him by the collar. "What the hell are you doing here, you pierced porcupine?" He asked in a cold voice that sent a chill down everyone's spine.

Gajeel was sweating as he knew the blonde was stronger than his former Guild Master, and so he was currently frozen stiff. His blue haired companion, Juvia squeaked and quickly hid behind him as she didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

The three kunoichi turned their attention towards the commotion and frowned, seeing the former Phantom mages. They thought the same thing as Naruto did because they couldn't understand why those two mages were here right now. Turning to Erza and Mirajane, they realized that their two friends knew about the arrival of Gajeel and Juvia which only added to their confusion. Before the trio could ponder more about this, they saw Makarov moving in at the sight.

Makarov quickly ran towards the two of them and his expression softened at the sight of the blonde. "Naruto-kun those two are a part of the Guild now and they aren't doing anything bad, so please don't hurt them. I can assure you that they mean no harm to Fairy Tail as I can vouch for them." He explained while simultaneously pleading to his subordinate.

Naruto looked at Makarov and huffed as he let his grip loose before pushing the former Phantom mage back to the bench. The young man knew that he couldn't get angry at his ji-ji for his decision and sighed as he looked over at the Leader of Fairy Tail. Makarov sighed in relief and gave a nod as he continued to watch the display happening around him.

The blonde then formed a dangerous look on his face. "The fact that they've joined the Guild is of no concern to me. However… if they ever try to backstab us, I _will not_ be merciful." He stated emotionlessly as his attention stayed fixed on Gajeel and Juvia.

The Iron Dragon Slayer paled in fear as sweat dripped from his forehead. "I-I won't be doing anything of the sort, Naruto-san. Thank you." He answered while shaking slightly at the sight of the blonde.

Naruto sighed as he looked over at Gajeel and gave a gradual nod. '_I better hope you don't, for your sake. I didn't do anything because ji-ji has vouched for you and I trust his judgment on the matter. However, I won't stand for traitors because I have dealt with enough of those fools in the past_.' He thought to himself before walking away from the shaken up mage.

Meanwhile, Juvia had hearts in her eyes as she started mouthing 'Naruto-sama' even though she had heard the threat against her and Gajeel. Naruto's girls glared at the blue haired mage blazingly at her annoying and ridiculous antics.

The blonde sighed as he walked away and then checked out the remaining additions to the Guild. Before he could look any further, he heard a loud ruckus. Turning around, the young man saw Natsu pushing Gajeel who arrogantly pushed back. Shortly after, the two started to exchange blows to which the other Guild members joined in and began a brawl. Naruto looked over at the three kunoichi and sighed as they were making a pleading face, showing that they wanted him to stop whatever it was that the Guild mates were doing.

Naruto slowly walked towards the anime cloud that resulted from the fighting before the sounds of screaming and merciful pleads were heard from the inside, as one by one each participant of the brawl was thrown out. After Naruto dealt with the ones responsible, he looked at them with a cold expression, making them shrink under his gaze.

"Would you all like to try that again?" Naruto asked in a sickly sweet tone, causing the participants of the brawl to pale in fear before running away from the scene.

The three kunoichi grinned happily while they watched the blonde take care of the ones messing up the Guild. They smirked when they saw their fellow mages look so fearful of Naruto and nodded to each other before they started to look around the new and improved Guild.

Sighing in relief, Naruto went up to the bar counter where Mirajane fixed him up something to drink, making him smile at the gesture. The silverette was happy that Naruto was finally himself now and Erza was feeling the same way. After gulping down the drink, Naruto sat down in the new lounge that the Guild had and eased himself.

"Hey Mira-chan, what's the deal with the missions? Where are the jobs listed now?" Naruto questioned the silverette as he was rather curious.

Mirajane hummed happily while pointing towards a bulletin board near the center of the Guild. "Well Naruto-kun that board over there has the details of the jobs now, for everything under S-class missions. The second floor of the Guild holds the bulletin board that has the S-class missions." She explained in a cheerful tone before nodding happily.

Naruto formed a smile on his face before thanking the female mage for the explanation, and Mirajane grinned as she waved him off. The blonde then walked up to the board and noticed some jobs that seemed rather interesting to him. He was more than ready to take on an S-class job, but he wanted one last low rank job before heading into the whole deal.

The young man picked up a mission statement and smiled as he walked over to the silverette and then handed her the paper. "I'll take this one Mira-chan as it is easy and it'll loosen me up a bit from all that laying around at the house." Naruto told Mirajane with his smile intact, knowing that he would be easing into the missions once more.

The silverette perked up and nodded quickly as she grabbed the paper and began signing it off. She smiled once her part was done and gave the mission statement over to the blonde, who accepted it graciously.

'_I'm so glad you are doing better Naruto-kun because I never want to hear that you were sad ever again. It just makes my heart clench at the thought and… I don't know what I would do if I saw you like that_.' Mirajane thought to herself with a soft expression as she watched her crush walking towards the others.

Naruto approached his female companions and smiled. "I'll be heading off to perform this short mission and I won't be long. Honestly, it should take me two hours to come back to the Guild since the distance to the client is 30 minutes at best. I will see you all when I return." He explained, to which the girls immediately nodded with a smile of their own.

The three kunoichi watched their man and smiled softly as they knew how depressed and broken, he truly was a few days back. It made them devastated, but looking at Naruto now showed them that he would be alright. They couldn't kiss their loving blonde right now because they hadn't explained about the clan status to anyone at this point. They frowned as they wanted to affectionately see Naruto off, but smiled as they knew they could do that when they returned home.

Naruto was about to take off for his mission, when Makarov approached the group once more. The blonde grew confused as his ji-ji held a bundle of papers in his hands and that peaked his curiosity. Smiling, he waited for the old man to approach him.

"Naruto-kun, I heard you were going on a mission already and that is good in my opinion. However, please try to hurry back because tonight we will be holding our annual Fantasia Festival and you should be present for it. I'm sure you will enjoy yourself there." Makarov said to the blonde before handing him one of the papers he held in his hand.

Naruto smiled and gave a nod of understanding before looking intently at the paper handed to him. "Miss Fairy Tail Pageant?" He asked out loud, to which the three kunoichi near him gasped loudly.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku quickly rushed towards the blonde and then looked over at the paper he held in hand before going wide-eyed. The trio began jumping around, amusing Naruto greatly at their antics and upon realizing it, they chuckled sheepishly.

"Mou…. we need to get some awesome clothes right now! I mean, look at us. We need something amazing to wear that will knock the socks off the competition!" Mikoto exclaimed frantically as she started looking at her clothing.

Her fellow kunoichi nodded swiftly as they were on the exact same page as the female Uchiha was. They frowned deeply at their current clothing, knowing that they didn't have anything to wear for this pageant. Erza and Mirajane began giggling at their friends before nodding their heads in agreement.

Erza smiled, knowing just what to do at this point. "Mira-chan and I will take you three to the best clothing store there is. I just noticed it a while ago and I really think it would suit each of your needs." She explained and then looked over at a happy Mirajane, smiling at what was just suggested.

The three kunoichi grinned at Erza and thanked her for the suggestion which the girl waved off as her smile never wavered. They quickly turned around and saw Naruto chuckling warmly at them, causing them to blush faintly. The blonde smiled as he gestured for them to come closer with his arms opened, and they quickly took turns hugging him with a smile of their own.

"I'll be heading out now. I am pretty sure I can return before the pageant even begins, so don't worry much about it. I will rush through this mission as it isn't much of a problem at all. See you all later!" Naruto exclaimed before smiling at the trio once more and walking out of the Guild.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku smiled lovingly at their loving Naruto for treating them so well. Their eyes moistened, knowing that they had made the best decision of their life in confessing their feelings towards the young man.

Looking towards Erza and Mirajane, the trio smiled softly as they saw Naruto hugging both of them before walking out as well. The three kunoichi knew that the two female mages were becoming really good friends with them. If those two wanted a chance with their loving Naruto, they wouldn't have problems with that in the future. However, they also knew that the blonde needed to get to know them better before pursuing any sort of relationship and that made them smile. Naruto was indeed the most special person they had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Let's go! We need to get some new clothes… maybe some shoes. What about hair accessories?" Haku ranted frantically, to which her friends giggled at her antics.

The girls then quickly nodded to each other before walking out of the Guild with a smile on their face.

Meanwhile, Makarov smiled at what just happened around him. '_You have such amazing people that care for you, Naruto-kun. I know you will do everything you can to make them happy as I couldn't see you doing anything less. I am so proud of your decision of becoming clan leader_.' The Master thought to himself before looking over at the papers he held in his hands and walking towards the others.

* * *

(In the distance)

* * *

"He is finally gone so we can proceed with the operations. This is great news." A man voiced out as he saw Naruto leaving the Guild before turning around to see his accomplices.

Another member of the group nodded before saying, "Indeed. Now get on with what we have planned as we shouldn't waste any more time."

The group nodded once more and then proceeded with walking towards the Guild of Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Somewhere in Magnolia Town, a couple of hours later…)

* * *

The participants of the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant were in the backstage, waiting to be called. Some of them were more nervous than the others while some were relatively calm about the whole deal.

Shiho had called for a reporter from his business, the Sorcerer's Weekly to capture the pageant on camera. His friend Jiraiya had recently informed him about the event and he couldn't be happier than to have the footage ready, for everyone at Earthland to see. Shiho had become a fan of Fairy Tail and because Jiraiya was a mage there, he was more adamant on coming to the Guild every day. That and the fact that the two of them were working on the spy network which Shiho thought was amazing. The two of them were currently sitting in between the crowds, waiting for the show to finally begin.

Backstage, Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were wearing their new outfits that they bought from the clothing store their two friends took them to earlier. The three kunoichi were now wearing ninja outfits, which were faintly revealing yet deadly at the same time. They wouldn't wear anything revealing of sorts, seeing as they wanted only Naruto to see them like that, and blushed at the thought.

"Where is Naru-kun? I thought he would be here by now." Haku said sadly as she looked from the curtains backstage frowning, seeing as her man wasn't there.

Mikoto and Kushina frowned in return as they looked at the young woman. "We don't know Haku-chan, but we're sure that he'll show up really soon." They replied in unison before smiling at the thought of Naruto appreciating their new outfits.

The Ice Princess nodded quickly with a smile of her own and then looked over at Erza and Mirajane, who had overheard everything and were slightly depressed. Haku turned to her fellow kunoichi and softly smiled as the two of them had also observed this.

'_Naru-kun will want to really care for each of you deeply before getting into a relationship. I am sure when he does give into his feelings, you two will be happier than you'll ever be_.' Haku thought to herself before smiling at the peace that only the love of her life could give her.

These thoughts were shared with Kushina and Mikoto as well, seeing as they had a bright smile on their face. Sighing in content, the trio began looking over at their new outfits and grinned as they knew that they would have a fun time participating at the pageant.

The girls were pulled from their thoughts when an announcement was heard.

"_**Now we will introduce the contestants. First up is…**_" The host from the Sorcerer's Weekly spoke before loudly exclaiming,"_**The Demon of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss!**__"_

The crowd was clapping at the mention of the female mage, and waited patiently for her to arrive and start up the pageant. Mirajane smiled as her friends backstage wished her good luck. She quickly gave them a happy nod before huffing as she stepped away from the curtains. The silverette's smile never waved while walking towards the stage, where she stood there and looked at the people intently.

"**Transformation Magic!**" Mirajane whispered as a bright light enveloped her being and she went through a complete makeover.

The silverette was now transformed into Haku, and the girl in question grinned as she looked at her friend from backstage. Mirajane started twirling around to show off her dress and smiled for the crowd that were roaring in approval. Seeing as the people were happy with what she did, the female mage started cheerfully waving at the crowd before deactivating her magic and walking away.

"_**Marvelous, simply marvelous!**_" The host shouted with a smile on his face before comically twisting his microphone and continuing, "_**Now we introduce… Erza Scarlet, otherwise known as, Titania!**_"

The crowd was already going wild at the mention of Erza's name because many people knew of the female mage already. Erza smiled as her friends cheered her on and she thanked them wholeheartedly before walking away from the backstage area. The redhead grinned as she went up to the stage and looked warmly at the crowd that was in front of her. Smiling to herself, Erza started gathering magical energy.

The swordswoman proceeded with using her **Requip Magic** as a light developed her. As it dimmed, Erza now stood in a gothic styled schoolgirl outfit and twirled around and the crowd was simply mesmerized by the display. The men in the crowd went wild in their roars while the women were slightly agitated by their reactions. The redhead simply grinned and then happily changed back to her usual attire before walking away with her grin intact, while the people in the area began cheering loudly.

"_**Her name truly does match to her title. That was amazing!**_" The man on stage exclaimed before taking a deep breath. He then looked over at the crowd with a smile on his face and shouted, "_**Next up is we have the youngest of the Strauss siblings, the beautiful Lisanna!**_"

The youngest Strauss sibling grinned at being patted on the back by her fellow Guild members backstage. She cheerfully skipped towards the stage where she waved at the crowd with a smile on her face. The people were smiling at the silverette and looked on to see what she had in store for them on this pageant. Lisanna kept her smile intact as she began gathering her magical energy.

"**Animal Soul: Bird!**" Lisanna whispered as a light enveloped her being and she slowly went through some drastic changes.

The crowd gasped in surprise as the silverette took the form of a bird with green and pinkish feathers. They slowly regained their composure before cheering in approval, to which Lisanna smiled as she deactivated her magic. The silverette bowed in front of the people before walking away backstage with the other participants.

The host smiled as he looked over at the crowd. "_**That was a great display!**_" He exclaimed before taking a deep breath and yelling, "_**Now we have**_ _**the gorgeous, Haku Momochi!**_"

Haku smiled as she got encouraged by her friends backstage. She nodded graciously before stepping towards the stage as her smile never wavered. The blackette waved at the crowd as she wore her new outfit she got from the store before forming a slight stance. The people were watching on intently as the young woman started gathering chakra and a mint breeze emitted the area. Haku quickly formed ice crystals, using her **Hyouton** kekkei genkai before she hovered them in midair.

The crowd watched on in awe as the blackette quickly jumped up and smashed the floating crystals, causing the crystals to crash as glitter like particles formed as a result. Haku smiled as she twirled around the falling particles, causing her beauty to radiate the area. The Ice Princess huffed when she saw men looking at her intently since she knew she only belonged to her Naru-kun. With a polite bow, Haku walked back towards her previous location backstage.

"_**That was a breezy performance, everyone!**_" The reporter happily voiced out while clapping his hands and then proceeded, "_**Next up we have the new girl on the block, Juvia Lockser!**_"

Juvia formed a small smile as she walked over to the stage. She was surprised when the others backstage gave her encouragement, since that gave her a lot of hope. The blue haired female then stepped up to the plate and began to look around frantically. Juvia became depressed for some reason as she couldn't find the one she was looking for in the crowd. The crowd grew confused at the predicament but waited patiently for the female mage to do something.

"**Water Magic: Water Bubble!" **Juvia muttered as she formed a medium sized bubble in her hand and began hovering it in her left hand.

She quickly dispelled the technique and then gave a quick bow before walking away from the stage with a frown on her face. The crowd frowned in return, wondering what happened to the female mage that she got so depressed.

"_**That was… okay?**_" The host mumbled while rubbing his temples as he looked over at the confused crowd. The man immediately struck a pose before shouting, "_**Next, the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia!**_"

Lucy was a nervous wreck as she began quivering in her walk towards the stage. She looked over at the smiling members of her Guild, and smiled in return as she got some reassurance from them. Nodding, Lucy quickly stepped up to the plate where she looked at the crowd with hesitation. The people gave her some encouragement as well, causing her to smile once more before nodding.

The blonde hair girl huffed as she drew her keys and then called upon her **Celestial Spirits**, so that they could perform a cheer routine for the crowd. The people looked on with awe as they slowly started clapping while the show went on before cheering for the girl. Lucy formed a bright smile on her face as she bowed to the crowd, halted her magic and walked away with her smile intact.

The man clapped his hands while nodding. "_**That was a nice show**__!_" He stated happily before twisting his microphone and exclaiming loudly, "_**Next we have the gun mistress, Bisca Mulan!**_"

Bisca grinned at the support from her fellow Guild mates. She happily proceeded with walking towards the stage as she began looking at the gathered crowd before waving at them. The green haired girl quickly took out her sniper using her **Requip Magic**, causing the people to look on intently. The female mage smiled as she tossed four coins in the air before aiming her gun at them.

From within the crowd, Alzack started clapping loudly as Bisca hit all four coins in one shot before the others gathered there, began clapping as well at the display. The green haired girl bowed politely at the gracious people and waved at them kindly for their support before walking away backstage, towards her fellow peers that were present.

"_**Ppcchhuu! That was great!**_"The reporter chirped cheerfully as he used his hands to form the shape of a gun before yelling**, **"_**Now we have the former drinking champion of Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona!**_"

Cana grinned as she walked towards the curtains and her attitude became more cheery as her friends cheered her on. The female mage happily stepped forward on stage and then looked intently at the people that were gathered there. She gave them all a quick wave and they smiled before fixing eye contact on what the brunette was going to do next.

The female mage quickly gathered her magical energy to activate her **Cards Magic** to change into a swim suit. She proceeded with posing for the people, causing men in the crowd to roar in approval while the women got seriously agitated by Cana's antics. The brunette smirked at the reactions before deactivating her magic and then bowing at them, and walking away with a smile on her face.

"_**Simply perfect, you guys! Now for our final performance…**_"The host said with a smile as he walked over to the front of the stage before screaming, "_**This will be a special duo entry. Let's bring out the beautiful and deadly, Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha!**_"

Kushina and Mikoto smirked as they formed their positions backstage and appeared on stage, in their ninja outfits with a cloud of smoke. The crowd went wide-eyed before cheering loudly at the amazing entrance the two kunoichi provided them with. The best friends smiled as they quickly gathered their chakra and then moved away as they now faced each other.

"**Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!**"

"**Fire Style: Fire Bullet Jutsu!**"

The kunoichi duo shouted out their moves as it collided and formed steam, causing the gathered people to cheer at the top of their lungs at the amazing display. As soon as the steam dissipated, the two girls were nowhere to be found which made the crowd look on in confusion. A few seconds later, Kushina and Mikoto appeared in another cloud of smoke before bowing at the people. The crowd roared and whistled their approvals as they started clapping their hands wildly. The kunoichi duo grinned at the reaction and started waving at the people before walking away with their happy expressions.

The reporter started clapping his hands wildly as he approached the stage. His attention fixed at the gathered crowd as he smiled brightly. "**That was excellent! We will decide the**-" The announcer was cut off when a newcomer appeared on the stage.

The newcomer was a woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes and milky white skin. She wore oval glasses and wore a green dress that had movable wings on the back of it. She wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals, and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it.

The woman smirked as she looked over at the confused crowd before yelling, "The only winner will be _me_, Evergreen!"

The participants of the pageant grew tense backstage as they quickly started to form their way towards the stage. Those that knew Evergreen were wide-eyed at her arrival, so they rushed forward to see why she was currently here. Mikoto's and Kushina's eyes narrowed as their danger sense kicked in and they steadied themselves, knowing that this newcomer wasn't good news.

The crowd became restless as they didn't know what was going on right now.

Suddenly, Evergreen looked at the two kunoichi before removing her glasses as her eyes started glowing yellow, but Mikoto activated her **Sharingan** and used her dojutsu to cast an illusion over both her and Kushina. The female Uchiha grinned as she removed the illusion a few seconds later, knowing what was to come.

Evergreen went wide-eyed when she saw the two kunoichi still standing like nothing happened. "How are you unaffected by my **Stone Eyes**? You should be turned to stone by now!" She yelled in both annoyance and anger as she eyed both women with a heated glare.

Mikoto smirked at the female mage before her. "Your ocular powers are pathetic compared to mine." She said casually as her smirk never wavered upon seeing the look of disbelief on Evergreen's face.

The female Uchiha quickly formed a fist and then ran towards Evergreen, delivering a punch to the brunette's face which sent her flying into the wall. The female mage shrieked in pain as she was crashed into the structure behind her and her eyes bulged slightly as she felt sharp pains in her back.

Kushina smirked at her best friend and gave her a quick nod before walking towards the fallen figure of Evergreen. The female mage in question stiffened as she felt an ominous aura and groggily looked up to see the two kunoichi crouching and looking down at her with a menacing smile.

Evergreen's eyes went wide before she began squirming to get the strength to run away. '_This wasn't supposed to happen! They should have been turned to stone and I should have been out of here by now. Damn that black haired harlot for ruining everything!_' She raged in her mind before stiffening further as the two kunoichi glared at her heatedly.

Before the green haired woman could think further, she heard someone arriving to the scene.

"Hold on girls, let me take care of this."

Kushina and Mikoto yelped as they heard the voice and visibly jumped from their position. They quickly turned around and saw it was Naruto, smirking at their reactions. They immediately became relaxed as their loving man had arrived since they were so anxious for him to see their performance on stage. However, seeing the blonde smirk grow only wider, a raging pink hue rose to their cheeks.

"N-not funny Naruto-kun!" They whined in a cute voice as they crossed their arms, pouting at the young man.

Naruto chuckled in amusement before placing a hand on their shoulders. "I love the outfits girls, you should wear them more often." He whispered with a sultry smile as he moved back to see a heated blush forming on their faces.

Kushina and Mikoto felt their hearts pumping considerably before they started sputtering a 'thank you' which made the blonde smile fondly at them. They slowly regained their composure to stiffen slightly as Naruto's expression morphed at the sight of the female mage beside them. The young man crouched down and looked at the green haired woman with eyes that could freeze hell.

"Now…" Naruto said emotionlessly to the girl before coldly continuing, "What are you doing here?"

"You… you left! We saw you leave!" Evergreen shouted in protest as she began shaking uncontrollably, paling in fear at the sight of the blonde.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement but his expressions still held nothing but coldness. "Tell me, what do you mean by that? Who was responsible for this operation?" He questioned as his tone didn't leave for any sympathies.

Evergreen paled further as she began sputtering, finding herself unable to answer the man's question. She huffed before extending her wings before attempting to fly away from the dangerous situation.

Reacting quickly, Naruto gripped her ankle before she could escape. The brunette looked down and screamed when she saw the look in Naruto's eyes. They spoke of untold pain should she not cooperate. Before she could continue with her thought process, she felt herself get yanked violently, eliciting a loud shriek in the process before she fell on her back. The female mage coughed lightly before she felt a pressure on her abdomen.

Opening her eyes, Evergreen immediately froze in fear under the gaze of the blonde man.

"My patience is wearing thin, girl. Answer me and this will be a lot easier on you." Naruto continued coldly, applying pressure to his foot.

Evergreen cried in pain before relenting. "A-alright! It was Laxus-sama!"

Naruto didn't look away and slowly removed his foot from the woman, who began coughing slightly. The female mage internally started sighing in relief as the pressure on her body was finally gone.

The blonde continued to stare at her uncaringly before crouching down. "You will connect us to Laxus right now or I will hunt him down myself and end him." Naruto said as his expressions never wavered and the man sustained his glare aimed at the female mage.

Evergreen weakly nodded as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a **Communication Lacrima** **Crystal**. Seconds after, a holographic image of Laxus hovered over the crystal.

"_Why are you calling me Evergreen?_" Laxus spoke from the screen that had formed in mid-air before his eyes widened at the sight of the one that was standing beside his subordinate. The grandson of the Master paled in fear at the sight of Naruto's emotionless expression, as the man eyed him with a look that could bring death in its wake.

"What do you think you are planning here scarface? Do I need to remind you of our talks?" Naruto asked in a vicious tone while eyeing the screen.

Laxus started sputtering incoherent sentences as he looked at the man through the lacrima. Everyone started gathering around Naruto and started snickering at the way Laxus was acting and the Miss Fairy Tail contestants were also present. Haku was now standing with Mikoto, Kushina, Erza and Mirajane who were looking at Naruto with a grin on their face during this interaction.

Laxus huffed heavily to regain his composure. "_…N-Naruto-san I don't know what you're talking about_." He answered fearfully while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

The man quickly went wide-eyed at the sight of Naruto's eyes darkening, causing him to pale further. "_Alright! I wanted to trap the Guild members and then make them fight each other, to prove who was the strongest among them._" The grandson of Makarov said as he didn't want to tell anymore lies.

He gulped once more as he observed Naruto, who didn't seem at all happy right now.

Everyone in the Guild was disgusted by the answer Laxus gave. That man wanted for them to fight each other just to prove who was the strongest? The three kunoichi were seriously considering of charging towards him right now and teaching him a lesson while Mirajane and Erza were thinking the same thing. Jiraiya couldn't be angrier at the arrogant man as he thought he had changed slightly from having been beat by Naruto in the past. Natsu was fuming but was calmed down by Lisanna who herself had a frown on her face while hearing this. The toughest reaction of all was Makarov's as the man didn't know what to say or do at this point. They all turned towards Naruto, who was currently glaring at the screen.

"You wanted to make the Guild members fight each other for your own amusement?" Naruto asked furiously before clenching his fists and taking a deep breath.

Regaining his composure, Naruto looked at the man with disgust. "You've crossed the line this time scarface. I am coming for you right now you worthless piece of trash and I will make you feel pain like you've never felt before." He said coldly before breathing heavily as he slowly turned away from the lacrima screen.

Everyone around the blonde stiffened as they didn't have words they could form at this point.

Laxus was simply frozen at the threat and the man had nothing to do other than fearfully wait for what was going to happen to him. He couldn't run or Naruto would beat him to an inch of his life!

Naruto turned to Evergreen as his expressions still remained unchanged. "Cut off the connection to that pathetic trash. _Do it now_." He stated emotionlessly, to which the female mage immediately turned off the lacrima and looked on with fear.

The blonde then looked over at the other Guild members. "There will be more tricks that the fool must have played around the town for his petty game and I want you guys to end it. I will be heading over to where Laxus is and teach him a lesson that he will _never_ forget." Naruto said before walking away, while the others could do nothing but nod at his words.

Makarov stopped Naruto and looked up at him with a concerned expression. "Naruto-kun please don't hurt Laxus too much. I know that this action is unforgivable but he is my grandson and I don't want to see him in pain." He softly said before looking away with a deep frown on his face.

Naruto stilled, but slowly regained his composure as he crouched down towards the old man. "Ji-ji, I told Laxus to straighten up in the past and I warned him what I would do if he didn't. I don't know what his problem is right now, but he needs to learn the consequences of his actions." He replied before kindly placing a hand over Makarov's shoulder.

Makarov sighed deeply as he knew he was going to hear that from Naruto. He nodded hesitantly, knowing that the blonde was speaking only the truth. He didn't want to understand that his grandson was doing something this upsetting, but the man would have to own up for his actions.

The young man nodded in return before standing tall once more. He looked towards the others, who quickly gave him a nod and he smiled as he walked towards the exit of the room. Upon arriving at the exit, Naruto noticed that there was a translucent wall that formed, causing him to make an immediate halt.

"There are coded textures of sorts, right?" Naruto asked as he looked over at his fellow Guild members.

Makarov hummed for a while before forming a serious look on his face. "These walls are a creation of Freed, a member of the Thunder God Tribe. These creations are known as the **Jutsu Shiki**, and the rules of them are 'absolute', along with the fact that they are rather powerful. That team's leader is my grandson so I understand that he is somewhat planning the rules here." The Master said while his eyes furrowed upon noticing the coded structure further and observing it in great detail.

The old man sighed sadly as he looked back towards the blonde before continuing, "These runes don't allow anyone over the age of 80 to exit the boundaries so I am out of the picture."

Naruto gave a nod before sighing inwardly. '_So Laxus' group has been planning this after my departure?_' He thought to himself before shrugging his shoulders as he slowly began to engulf his fist with chakra.

With the momentum, Naruto quickly approached the coded wall and smashed his fist into it which caused a loud crashing noise to initiate. As the sound diminished, the blonde smirked as he saw the wall shatter like glass and get totally removed from the game.

Everyone in the area, except for the three kunoichi and toad sage went wide-eyed at the display. This meant that Naruto had the ability to destroy the runes, while what they didn't know was that the runes _hadn't specified anything of chakra._ It's not like anyone knows what charka is or could ever hope to obtain it in Earthland. As his smirk remained intact, Naruto turned towards the others and nodded.

"Everyone move out!" Naruto ordered before rushing out of the exit, with the others quickly following suit.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

Naruto himself paced himself, using his sensory abilities to pin-point the location where Laxus would be.

At first, he was attuned to chakra but Naruto had made it so that he could pick up on the magical signatures of the mages. This was really comforting, seeing as all of the enemies of this world were mages and don't have chakra. Having caught trace of Laxus' magical signature, Naruto rushed towards where the blonde would be as his eyes narrowed. Pacing himself even further into the town, the young man saw that Laxus was currently residing in… a church.

"I'm heading your way, scarface."

* * *

(With the Guild mates)

* * *

"I can use my **Telepathy Magic** to allow everyone to stay in contact with each other!" Warren voiced out to his fellow Guild members as he kept up the pace out of the exit.

The Fairy Tail mages nodded quickly in return before rushing off into the distance, in separate directions. There were many civilians in the area because of the upcoming Festival that was going to be held during the night. The crowd made it that much harder to figure out any problems that were coming to pass in Magnolia Town because the mages also had to stay clear from any civilians if a battle arises.

Kushina, Mikoto, Haku, Erza and Mirajane formed a team and quickly made their way towards the streets of Magnolia Town to see what problems they could possibly find. None of them were going to let Naruto down because he just got better from the shock of having to kill his sensei Timaeus. Therefore, they were going to end whatever was happening right now in the town.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lisanna went towards another direction to find anything of importance. The pink haired mage had of course rushed off with no direction in mind, causing the others of his group to sigh before quickly following him.

Following suit, Alzack, Bisca, Macao and Wakaba took off in the southern side of the town. The four mages looked around everywhere for any sort of clues they could find to end this little game. They were really furious, knowing that Laxus was just playing with them right now.

Gajeel, Jiraiya, Makarov and the others were right behind the rest of the group. The Master really wanted to go with Naruto, but understood that it was best that if the blonde went on alone. He realized that his grandson had done much wrong in trying to do whatever he was trying to pull here. _'…and here I thought you actually changed, Laxus_.' Makarov thought to himself sadly before rushing off into the distance, with the others following suit.

Every member of Fairy Tail had made quick pace in the direction they were headed to, but none of them found anything out of the ordinary. It was until they realized that they were had now been intercepted by the very runes that blocked the exit of the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant area.

"Freed…" They all growled in unison while looking at the runes set before them. They knew now that there must be multiple walls in the town, which were now set up for everyone to get trapped in.

"_**Only one of you will remain standing. You will have to fight your way out, to proceed further**__._"

"Freed has set up another one of his creations all over town, I assume. Well whatever the case is, most of the other Guild members will be trapped so we must help them!" Mirajane explained frantically before eyeing the coded wall set by the green haired mage intently.

The three kunoichi nodded quickly as they knew that the walls would crumble, with chakra. It wasn't hard to figure out what Naruto did to Freed's creation at the area of the pageant earlier so the girls formed a smirk on their face. Mikoto quickly engulfed her fist with chakra and then slammed a punch against the coded wall that was sealing them inside, to shatter like glass and crumble to the ground.

The female Uchiha turned towards her companions with a grin. "I knew that would work. Easy!" She exclaimed happily before giggling at the wide-eyed Mirajane and Erza.

Kushina and Haku giggled as well, seeing as their friends couldn't believe what had happened. They knew that they had no time to explain the fundamentals of chakra, which was the real reason for the magical runes falling so they shook their heads.

"There will be others that will be trapped in those structures as well. Let's go!" Kushina exclaimed as she nudged Erza and Mirajane on the shoulders.

The two female mages snapped back to reality before chuckling sheepishly. They quickly gave a nod, to which all of the girls quickly rushed into the surface. They wouldn't give the foolish man of Laxus' group the satisfaction of hurting the Guild members. _They would all learn a lesson today._

"_**Only two of you will get out of here. You will have to fight each other**_."

That was the coding on the runes where Alzack, Bisca, Macao and Wakaba were trapped in, and they looked at each other with a deep frown on their face.

"I don't want to fight any of you. Why is that monster doing this!?" Wakaba shouted as he didn't know what more to do at this point.

His fellow Guild mates nodded quickly as they were on the same page as Wakaba was. They didn't want to battle one another, but they were running out of options. Their frowns deepened before they let out a hesitant sigh, knowing that they might have to fight after all. However, that moment never came to pass. Before the mages could do anything, Kushina jumped in and smashed the coded structure with a chakra infused punch. It shattered like glass and the redhead grinned as she looked over at the group of shocked to the core mages.

Kushina's grin remained intact while she eyed her fellow Guild members. "Don't just stand there. Go!" She ordered, to which they snapped back to reality before nodding vigorously.

The redhead giggled before rushing off into the distance, while the mages could only look on in awe at the retreating figure of the woman who broke Freed's creation apart like it was a mere child's play thing.

Alzack shakily turned towards Bisca. "Well that's dealt with, let's go help everyone else." He said as he slowly regained his composure at what he had to see earlier.

Bisca nodded hesitantly before sighing as she ran towards another part of the town, with Alzack following suit. Their fellow Guild members Macao and Wakaba quickly headed in the same direction as well, to keep up with their jobs.

"_**You will engage one on one to show who will escape from here**_."

These were the hieroglyphics on the wall surrounding Juvia and Cana who were shocked to the core at what they were reading. They couldn't believe that Freed was doing such a thing to them and there was no way that they would fight each other.

Juvia formed a weak smile on her face before saying, "Cana-san you have to get out of here. Juvia will lose this battle so that I can become a true Fairy Tail member."

Cana's eyes widened in shock before shaking her head in the negative. She didn't want to let the blue haired female beside her do anything of the sort. There was no way! The brunette was about to rant about how Juvia was already considered a member of the Guild in her eyes, when a loud crashing sound was heard.

Both female mages turned around and went wide-eyed as they saw Haku lowering her leg which was engulfed with charka, and the coded wall surrounding them shatter. The blackette smiled as she saw her fellow Guild members before waving at them, getting them out of their shock.

"I'm going to be heading towards where the others would possibly be at this point!" Haku exclaimed happily as she quickly turned around and went rushing into the distance.

Cana smiled as she looked over at Juvia. "Well now you don't really have to do what you had planned." She said warmly as she patted the blue haired mage on the shoulder.

Juvia smiled as she nodded and hurried off with Cana to find out if anyone else needed help, so they could help them in their time of need against Laxus and his goons.

"_**This will be a free for all, with only one standing tall in the end**__._"

This was depicted on the walls around the other Guild members who had no other choice but to agree with the words. They needed one person to move on and find out what was going on in Magnolia Town. However they weren't really getting any chance of doing such a thing because Mirajane, Erza and Mikoto arrived at the scene. Seeing as Erza and Mirajane couldn't use their magic to make the walls disappear, Mikoto stepped in and destroyed it for them with a punch coated with chakra.

"I've got word that everyone is now free from the runes. Now let's head over towards where everyone is gathering so we can strategize together as a full force against any further problems we may face." Mikoto voiced out to the mages as she looked at them intently.

The blackette's fellow Guild mates nodded quickly before rushing towards the designated location, where the others had slowly crowded at. When the Guild members were safe from harm, they met up at where they were supposed to and smiled as they looked at one another. That was when Natsu looked up into the sky and then went wide-eyed when he saw numerous lightning lacrima surrounding Magnolia Town. The others looked at Natsu confusingly, but then realized what the pink haired mage was looking at and seethed with rage.

"Laxus was planning on electrocuting the people here, with his **Thunder Palace** spell. That can be the only explanation to so many of these lacrima hovering above the town. It wasn't enough that he was planning on making my children fight each other, but he has included such a dangerous maneuver and it needs to be stopped _immediately!"_ Makarov growled as he was getting furious at his grandson for even attempting to do such a thing.

Everyone looked on in shock when they realized that the Master was right. They narrowed their eyes at the thought of Laxus orchestrating such a horrendous display.

Everyone slowly began to strategize, but just then… a newcomer appeared.

* * *

(Inside the Church)

* * *

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"…calm down Laxus."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?"

"We can handle this."

"SHUT UP FREED, YOU'VE NEVER FACED HIM IN BATTLE BEFORE!"

Came the heated argument between the two mages that were currently inside the church. Laxus was now pacing himself as he stomped around, with sweat rolling down his forehead.

"I should have known he would arrive sooner than I anticipated. Dammit!" Laxus yelled as he continued his ranting about this misfortune. He was scared out of his mind at the moment and didn't know what to do at this point.

Freed looked at the leader of his group with a frown as he hadn't seen Laxus so scared before. He knew of the prowess the man his leader was so afraid of, which was the reason why he didn't want to perform this task in the first place. However even he didn't think that Naruto would return so soon when they thought he had left for at least a good day or so, upon seeing him depart the Guild earlier.

"All of the runes I had set up in town have been destroyed. I don't know how that's even possible but this is unexpected news. If there are people capable of eliminating my creations then I don't really know what more to say right now. This is _really_ bad." Freed said grimly as he just felt the magic of his removed from his control entirely.

Laxus paled further when he heard this as he began to stomp on the ground even harder than before and started cursing himself loudly.

Meanwhile, Freed felt a huge blow to his pride at what happened to his runes. His hieroglyphic walls were completely rendered useless by some unknown reason and he didn't know what to make of it. Freed thought that his rune walls were impenetrable and this new development was shocking him to the core but he also had Naruto to think about and that scared him to no end.

Laxus was about to yell at his subordinate again before he sensed someone walking inside the church, expecting the worst, he turned around with a pale look on his face. However that slightly changed when he saw that the newcomer was Mystogan. The fellow mage stepped forward with a monotonous expression as he looked over at Laxus and Freed, having seen and heard of what the two were planning on doing to the Guild members.

"You're making a grave mistake here Laxus." Mystogan said calmly as he approached the two mages.

Laxus sat down with his hands planted against his face, not even bothering to answer the man.

Mystogan look at the grandson of Makarov curiously. "I didn't expect to see such a reaction from you Laxus. I wouldn't consider myself that intimidating." The mysterious mage said as he narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going on right now.

Laxus looked at him with a glare as he rose up from his crouched position. "I'm not afraid of you! I'm scared of the one coming after me. He won't forgive me for what I've done!" He roared as he started thinking of the torture Naruto would give him for trying to take over the Guild of Fairy Tail.

Everything was ruined for the grandson of Makarov. Laxus thought that by using Evergreen to turn the participants of the Miss Fairy Tail contest to stone, he could remove a lot of the Guild members from the game he had set up. After that, he would use Freed to set up his runes to trap the Guild members and force them to fight one another. Now everything was ruined. Naruto somehow appeared and removed Evergreen from doing her part successfully, Freed's runes were now destroyed and Naruto himself was coming after him.

"I'm doomed." Laxus muttered as his body trembled.

Meanwhile Mystogan was confused by this. He didn't know what was scaring Laxus so much that he was acting this way. Before he could think about it any longer, he felt a strong presence approaching. Turning around quickly, his eyes widened to see Naruto in the flesh as he looked rather dangerous at the moment, showing no sign of emotion which made even the stoic Mystogan flinch away.

Mystogan turned around to see a shivering Laxus who was looking at Naruto approaching him and Freed wasn't faring any better as the man was frozen still.

"I feel so bad for you right now Laxus." Mystogan said before snickering at what was going to happen.

"I KNOW OKAY?" Laxus screamed at the man as he already knew what was coming to him.

Mystogan said nothing in return, but continued to snicker at the upcoming interaction. He turned towards Laxus' partner, Freed who was stepping back from his position.

Naruto walked towards the two mages, not bothering to greet Mystogan who he was currently passing by at the moment. His eyes were ice cold as he stepped forward slowly made his way to Laxus and then grabbed him by the collar before slamming him against the wall with a decisive uppercut. Laxus cried out in pain as a large dent was now formed from the impact. Naruto turned towards Freed and yanked him by the hair, causing the man to scream. He then added chakra to his arms and began using Freed as a lasso before flinging him in the direction of Laxus. Freed flew in a swift motion and was slammed against his leader's stomach as the both of them now shrieked in agony.

Naruto approached them once more and landed a punch to their abdomens making their eyes to go wide and their mouths to open to comical proportions. The two of them now held their stomachs tightly as they now felt major pain in their bodies and couldn't do a thing to retaliate.

Naruto then eyed them viciously. "Now scarface, tell me one good reason why I shouldn't eliminate you?" He asked before turning towards Freed and coldly continuing, "And you, green shit. Why should I give you any better treatment than him?"

Both of the mages flinched at the tone before sweating profusely at the threat being swung at them.

"I gave you a chance to come clean, Laxus. You didn't take to my advice and now…" Naruto said before punching Laxus once more, making the man scream in pain. He stepped back slightly before finishing, "I want answers."

Laxus started coughing loudly as he started to get up groggily from his position. Freed wasn't doing any better as he was currently holding his stomach with both arms to not feel the pain.

Meanwhile, Mystogan was wide-eyed at the display and didn't really know what to do at this point. '_I better remind myself never to anger Naruto-san. That… was brutal_.' He thought to himself before snickering at the interaction between the three mages once more.

Laxus stood up fearfully in front of Naruto. "I… I wanted the Guild to become stronger… that's all." He replied with his head held down, thinking his reasoning was just and pure.

Naruto simply approached the grandson of Makarov and gripped him by the collar before shooting him a look of disgust. "Oh precious _Laxus-heika_ wanted to make the Guild stronger. So tell me _your_ _highness_, you _tried_ to make the Guild stronger by turning them against each other to do so?" He questioned the shivering Laxus, who was currently sputtering something he couldn't hear.

Before Naruto could question Laxus further, he turned around and his expression hardened significantly upon the sight of Freed trying to make an escape. "Oh and where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked as he dropped Laxus to the ground before pulling Freed down by the hair, making him shriek in pain.

The blonde's expression then turned devious, causing everyone to pale. "I admire the color of your hair actually. I really wanted to set up a nice little garden outside my home and I think your hair will do nicely for the grass. What do you say?" Naruto questioned Freed in a dangerously sweet tone as he held the green haired mage's hair tightly.

Freed's eyes widened and immediately began shouting out in protest, but was shut up by a punch to the face as the man went flying against a pillar in the background.

Naruto sighed deeply before he started channeling white magical energy from within as his entire body started to glow. Naruto's eyes morphed into pupiless bright blue which made Laxus fear him even more because just meeting the man's gaze was like having a sword pierce your heart. The magical energy started to resonate as it coated Naruto's very being. The blonde then looked at Laxus with a cold expression, making him shriek as he started stumbling away from the ninja. Naruto wasn't done as he engulfed his fist in the white magical energy and walked towards the terrified Laxus.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Punch of the White Dragon!**" Naruto roared before he vanished into a white vapor and reappeared in front of the grandson of Makarov and punched the man, sending him shooting into the distance, breaking tables, chairs and the wall behind him.

Mystogan was frozen at the magic he just heard. '_White Dragon?_' He thought to himself as he kept his eyes widened the whole time, not wanting to miss a second of what was going on. The man knew that Laxus was needed to be taught a lesson and he would learn it this time, whether he liked it or not.

Meanwhile, Freed was shocked to the core with the magic style that was just used against the leader of his group. The blonde man that was responsible for injuring him so badly without even sweating was insane and the fact that Naruto didn't even use his magic to do so, made Freed pale in fear. However he knew that there was only one way to end this and that way was to _fight_ with the man he was afraid of.

"I will be your opponent!" Freed declared as he slowly got into a stance.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the green haired mage and began chuckling. "Don't keep me waiting, _Freed-chan_." He said coolly, to which Freed seethed in rage at the suffix he was allotted.

Freed huffed to regain his composure upon wanting to fight with Naruto. However, now was not the time to think about it. "**Dark Ecriture: Darkness!**" He roared as his body began to change, as the green haired mage inscribed runes onto his himself to turn into a demonic creature.

Naruto was intrigued by this transformation as it reminded him of Mirajane's **Take Over** and so, he readied himself. Freed came rushing at the blonde in fast speeds, only to smash his fist against the ground. Looking around in confusion, Freed felt a sharp pain in his back when he realized that Naruto was standing behind him and had already landed a punch, which was still coated in white energy. The green haired mage coughed up blood suddenly from the attack before he was sent to his knees by the brutal move.

"Come on _Freed-chan_, is that all you've got?" Naruto asked the mage coldly.

Freed fumed at those words, but quickly got up and didn't care if he was injured or not. The green haired mage quickly jumped mid-air as he gathered his magical energy and went charging at the blonde.

"**Darkness Magic: Darkness Flare Bomb!**" Freed roared as he created a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and shot it at Naruto. The resulting bomb created a huge wave of pressure that made debris fly everywhere.

Before Freed could even blink, the leader of his group jumped towards where he had struck Naruto down in rapid speeds and the move had already connected.

"**Lightning Magic: Lightning Explosion!**" Laxus yelled as the man gathered a large amount of lightning in his fist and then punched the ground, engulfing the area he struck in a torrent of lightning and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process.

Laxus huffed loudly as he got up from his crouching position from having delivered that punch. He turned to Freed and smirked, who smiled back as they had finally got the upper hand against Naruto and were sure that he was out of commission by those powerful blasts.

However, Mystogan couldn't sit idly by while the two mages performed such dirty tactics and so he rushed over to their direction to face off Laxus and his subordinate.

"You are making a really grave mistake. I didn't think that Master would forgive you for harming everyone but to resort to such tactics towards Naruto-san, there is no chance for forgiveness." Mystogan said after approaching the two mages with a dangerous look on his face.

The two men blinked before laughing loudly, causing Mystogan rather confused about the whole deal.

Laxus halted his laughter as a smirk emerged on his face. "Naruto-san may be strong, but our combine efforts showed us that he can be defeated. Now that Naruto-san is out of the picture, I'll take over the Guild as I originally intended." He said arrogantly before getting into a stance, while his partner Freed snickered slightly and nodded in agreement.

Mystogan was getting angrier by the second after he heard those words and quickly took out his **Magic Staves** and slammed them on the ground, making a loud cloud of smoke appear around him. He began to analyze the situation seeing as Laxus was almost on his level and the fact that Freed was here as well, made it an even tougher decision to think about. He quickly thought of a plan to fight but didn't even realize that he was too late when he saw Freed rushing towards him and Laxus right behind him. The mage rapidly made a defensive formation with his arms crossed in front of his face, awaiting a formidable blast to strike him.

…however, it never came.

When Mystogan removed his arms, his eyes widened when he saw Laxus and Freed both coughing up blood as they were on their knees with their mouths gasping for breath. It was then he saw Naruto behind the two mages, holding their heads together before slamming them against each other. Laxus and Freed screamed in pain as they held their craniums, trying to reduce the pain. Mystogan now gathered his staves and set them back in their straps and waited for what was going to happen next.

"You really thought that your attempts could actually harm me?" Naruto asked them coldly as he looked at both mages with a venomous expression.

The men in question went wide-eyed and began sweating profusely, as the sweat started rolling down their faces and then mixing with the blood forming at the corner of their mouths.

Naruto grabbed Freed and threw him slightly upwards before he rotated in mid-air and slammed his chest with a round house kick, sending him shooting against the ground below. Freed's eyes bulged out of their sockets before they closed shut, resulting in the man to be completely rendered unconscious. Naruto then turned towards Laxus who was literally _whimpering_, awaiting the final blow, just like his partner before him. Naruto then punched Laxus once more in the ribs, making him scream loudly in pain before Naruto slammed his face against the ground making him shriek louder.

Naruto then grabbed Laxus and sat him down on the floor before looking at him intently. "Now scarface, would you mind telling me what your damn problem is? There is _never_ going to be a time when you will ever hope to defeat me in battle. You want to make the Guild stronger, in this manner? I noticed that look in your eyes the first time I saw you and honestly thought you could change for the better. It's hard to believe _you're_ the grandson of Makarov, the man I hold so much respect for." He explained emotionlessly, to which Laxus' entire body started twitching from the comment as tears escaped the man's eyes.

Laxus then broke down crying as he couldn't believe what he had done. "I don't know what my problem is…." He weakly muttered and looked up at Naruto before weakly continuing, "Ji-ji will never forgive me for what I've done and neither will the Guild members. I tried thinking during the Phantom Lord attack that I was getting soft with emotions, thinking that I needed help from the other Guild members. Then I realized that you were strong and didn't mind their help. _I wanted to know why_."

Naruto sighed in relief at those words, knowing that the man was finally beginning to understand what he was talking about. This was the Laxus he wanted to see. This was the grandson of Makarov he wanted to meet. The blonde held no hardened expressions as they simply turned to sympathy now.

Laxus banged the ground with his fists before shrieking as the pain consumed him. "I-I don't know what to do!" He shouted as tears began flowing loosely from his eyes.

Naruto smiled at the once arrogant fool of Fairy Tail as the man was no longer that person. He slowly patted Laxus on the shoulder, causing the man to wince as pain was still felt in every fiber of his body.

The blonde quickly removed his hand from Laxus. "You are capable of change because of what you just said. All it took was for me to beat it out of you to hear it for myself. Fairy Tail is strong because of its members working together and because it is like a family. Your methods will only get you killed in battle because of your arrogant thinking. I will talk to ji-ji and I'm sure he'll listen to what I have to say." Naruto told the man with a warm tone, showing that he meant every word.

Laxus turned towards his fellow mage. "W-why are you doing this for me?" He weakly mumbled as he held a look of disbelief on his face.

Naruto chuckled as he sat down beside the man, looking up at the ceiling above them. "I am telling you this because you aren't evil, Laxus. You don't need to be the arrogant trash you portray yourself to be so if you can promise me that you will not resort to this crap ever again, I'll forgive you." He said while his eyes were still set on the ceiling, not noticing the crying Laxus as he heard this.

Laxus' expressions turned to only softness and regret before declaring, "I… promise Naruto-san. I see now that what I did was for the Guild, even if it was in my own twisted way but it was a wrong approach from the start. I swear on my life that I won't be this person any longer."

The grandson of Makarov smiled weakly and then felt sharp pains in his body rushing back to the surface, and then dropped to the floor unconscious with his smile intact.

Naruto turned around when he heard this and formed a smile on his face. He realized that the battle had taken a toll out of Laxus and chuckled at the sight of the arrogant man that wanted to do what he was planning, had now promised himself never to do it again. Naruto knew that the man wasn't lying because he could have sensed the lie from the start. He looked over at a stunned Mystogan and chuckled as he got up and extended his hand towards the man as they greeted each other in a handshake.

"Let's get these two to the medical wing. They deserve some good rest." Naruto told Mystogan with a smile on his face as he looked over at the two unconscious mages.

Mystogan chuckled in return and gave him a nod. The both of them then picked up the two mages and then proceeded with walking outside of the church. They looked back at the destroyed inside and sighed sadly before looking forward once more and heading towards the medical wing to get Laxus and Freed treated.

* * *

(With the Guild members)

* * *

The newcomer was a tall man whose upper body is covered in a dark fitting cloth which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. The upper part of his face was obscured by a metal visor and he donned a pair of extremely baggy pants.

"Bickslow…" Cana breathed out with a frown as she looked over at the man.

"Hahahaha, my dolls will destroy you all!" The man now known as Bickslow yelled as he called forth miniature doll like creatures into the plane, which were now floating in mid-air around him.

The three kunoichi blinked twice upon registering what the man had said before they fell to the group, rolling around in laughter. They wiped the tears that formed in their eyes from their laughter before looking at the confused Bickslow in amusement.

Kushina immediately formed a smirk on her face before innocently asking, "You like playing with dolls…?"

The redhead then tilted her head in a cute manner before laughing once more at the man. Mikoto placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder and started laughing along with her, as the scene before them was absolutely hilarious.

Bickslow's expression hardened at those words. "What's so funny?! That blonde Naruto-baka won't be able to save you from my beauties!" He roared as he glared at the kunoichi for their comments.

What the foolish individual didn't notice was the air around him suddenly getting heavier, as Kushina and Mikoto immediately halted their laughter. Haku was seething at the way the man talked about the love of her life while Kushina and Mikoto were ready to tear the man apart saying such nonsense about Naruto. The girls shared a look and shot each other a nod as they got into their separate stance.

Erza and Mirajane were about to intervene and beat Bickslow for his comment, but seeing how the three kunoichi were acting at the moment, they didn't want to get in their way.

Kushina and Mikoto quickly engulfed their fists in chakra as they looked at Bickslow dangerously. "For saying that about Naruto-kun…" Kushina said slowly as she clenched her fist as tightly as she could, while her best friend nodded as the duo's rage rose to a vicious level.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

The two kunoichi quickly rushed towards the man with their fists extended as Kushina punched Bickslow's chest while Mikoto smashed him with a punch of her own against the man's back. The mage in question was quickly sent shooting down to the ground, screaming in pain.

The duo weren't done, not by a long shot. They quickly held the man up before throwing him in mid-air as they turned towards Haku who understood what to do. The Ice Princess drew a senbon needle and shot it at the man, as he was slowly falling down. It connected with Bickslow, sending him face first into the ground, rendered unconscious, as the dolls that floated around him fell lifeless. Haku removed the needle from the man before turning around towards the others with an annoyed expression.

"What a weakling." Haku spat, to which made Kushina and Mikoto chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Anyone that would even consider to sputter such nonsense about _their_ Naruto-kun will pay dearly. The kunoichi trio then proceeded with their walk towards the others, who currently had no words to say to them right now.

Makarov and Jiraiya chuckled at the words while the other men shivered in fear, now knowing that if they were to ever insult Naruto, they would suffer the same fate. However remembering the blonde, they paled in fear. They realized that if the three kunoichi wouldn't beat them up, then they would have to face the wrath of Naruto himself and that was simply suicidal. They simply shuddered at the thought.

Erza and Mirajane giggled at the way the three kunoichi had beaten Bickslow and walked towards them with a smile. They were thinking more about the blonde as it was but they knew that the three kunoichi were always going to be there for him first and that made them frown. '_How can Naruto-kun decide between them, even if he doesn't accept us? We need to find out._' Both of them thought to themselves before quickly talking to the girls about their victory.

What they didn't know was once again, the blonde had thought of this beforehand and so had the three kunoichi. It was only a matter of time now.

Now the others had another thing on their mind. The surrounding lightning lacrima that were crowding over the town of Magnolia. They had to think of something to stop this madness and so they started to formulate a plan to overcome this obstacle. Naruto had entrusted them to fix this while he dealt with Laxus and that was they were going to do.

"We will be attacking the lacrima with our attacks and no doubt, they will strike back as they would be linked to the opposing user that destroyed it." Makarov said to the group before everyone turned around to see Kushina gasping loudly.

The redhead quickly formed a grin on her face as she nodded. "Let's make our attacks on the lacrima right now and I'll handle everything else!" Kushina declared as she looked at the group.

Everyone was thinking what strategy the redhead had to overcome the backlash of the counterattack the lacrima would shoot off at them but didn't really want to question her at this moment. They nodded before getting into their positions and started to gather their energies to make their necessary moves.

The ground around Jiraiya started to shift as the toad sage started to formulate hand signs. "**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!**" He yelled as the dirt from the ground rose and took the form of a dragon and went launching at one of the lacrima above.

"**Fire Style: Great Flames of Destruction Jutsu!**" Mikoto roared as she completed her set of hand signs, before enormous amounts of fire escaped her mouth and went rushing towards the direction of her targeted lacrima.

Haku started to furiously run through hand signs before shouting, "**Water Style: One Thousand Needles of Death!**" as she gather water from the air and surrounding elements, forming needles and aimed them at the direction of the lacrima.

Gray looked up at the lacrima above and gathered his magical energy. "**Ice-Make: Lance!**" He shouted as ice formed the shape of a lance and launched up in the air where the attacks would then strike.

Cana pulled out a deck of cards before drawing on a select few. "**Card Magic: Shuriken Cards!**" The card mage screamed before throwing multiple cards as projectiles at the floating lacrima.

Alzack pulled out his guns before shouting, "**Guns Magic: Spark Shot!**" as he began shooting multiple shots in succession towards the lacrima he was aiming for.

"**Requip: The Gunner!**" Bisca yelled as a light enveloped her hands. After the light dimmed, a long rifle appeared in her hands back and lined up her shots. "**Guns Magic: Homing Shot!**" She exclaimed, as her shots aimed for the lacrima above.

Natsu quickly gathered his magical energy from within before shouting, "**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Roar!**" as he then proceeded to release a large quantity of flames from his mouth towards the floating lacrima.

"**Water Magic: Water Slicer!**" Juvia cried as she created a single wave of multiple blades that resembled scythes which were then sent as projectiles aiming towards the lacrima in the sky.

Gajeel gathered his energy and then looked up at his designated lacrima before yelling, "**Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Dragon's Roar!"** to which a large volume of the iron blast went shooting upwards.

"**Requip: Flame Empress Armor!**" Erza whispered as a bright light passed through her and she was now wearing a new dark red armor. She then looked upwards before yelling, "**Fire Magic: Flame Slash!**" as she gathered flames around her sword and rapidly made a clean swipe on upwards lacrima.

...the attacks all struck at the same time and now it was for the moment of truth. The lacrima shattered in the sky as lightning was forming from the lacrima and was about to come raining down on each and every one of the mages that attacked it.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release!**" Kushina shouted before slamming her hands on the ground and a mystical layer of five colors formed around everyone.

The lightning came shooting down and was then absorbed into the barrier that the redhead had created, much to their relief. The lightning kept rushing down but it was of no use, the Fuinjutsu release was way too strong for that lightning to even harm a speck of dirt at this point. Once it was all over, Kushina deactivated the barrier and turned to the others and smirked.

"Well what'd I tell ya, dattebane!?" Kushina asked before giggling slightly.

Everyone chuckled at the woman's antics and nodded happily before turning around and walking back to the Guild, according to Makarov, that was the best solution. They sighed in relief at the sight and then realized that there was nothing else to do, so they left the area.

* * *

(At the Guild)

* * *

Everyone walked inside where they saw Naruto and Mystogan sitting in the lounge, sweatdropping slightly upon seeing the two at so much ease before approaching them. Naruto saw the Guild members walking towards himself and Mystogan before smiling as he got up.

Haku, Kushina and Mikoto approached Naruto for a hug, only to get poked on the forehead. The trio pouted cutely at the denial, making the blonde laugh warmly before giving them each a kiss instead, instantly lighting up their mood. Mirajane and Erza frowned at the display as they wanted to become that close to the blonde as well, which Naruto caught and then smiled inwardly.

'_I just need some time for you two to become someone special to me as well. I am only doing this so I don't make a mistake rushing into things. After all, I never want to harm you girls_.' Naruto thought to himself before looking at the Master of Fairy Tail approach him.

Makarov eyed the blonde in concern. "So what happened to my grandson, Naruto-kun?" He asked in a soft tone.

Naruto simply held a smile on his face, knowing the reaction he would receive. "He's in the medical wing but before you go to visit him, there's something you need to know. Laxus isn't really all that bad, he was just confused. He has sworn that he would never do anything of the sort ever again and I believe him because I could sense if he was trying to pull a fast one. Don't act too brashly towards scarface." He explained thoroughly before taking a deep sigh and smiling once more.

The others were confused as hell. Laxus was the one who had ruined everything and had been the one to try and make them harm each other in battle. Well seeing as the man's plans failed due to Naruto interfering, they could slightly understand Naruto's point. However they still would keep a close eye on Laxus to see if he had truly changed.

Makarov looked on in shock before asking, "H-he promised this?"

Naruto chuckled and gave the man a nod making him more shocked than before. Makarov sobbed softly now knowing that his grandson wouldn't be so against the other Guild members anymore and he had only Naruto to thank for it all. Makarov quickly hugged Naruto with thanks and the blonde happily waved him off, stating that it was the least he could do. They all went to visit Laxus and Freed at the medical wing a short while later and were surprised when Laxus bowed in front of all of them in forgiveness. The Guild members were really shocked, but knew that the man meant every word and so they did forgive him. However, they stated to the grandson of Makarov that he would have to earn their respect.

Laxus couldn't ask for anything more and stepped back into the bed with a smile before looking at his grandfather. Naruto smiled brightly as he watched Makarov and his grandson share a heartfelt hug and knew that Laxus was truly going to follow with his words.

"Everyone I suggest you all get ready as there is the festival tonight!" Makarov exclaimed happily with his grandson by his side.

They all cheered in agreement before rushing back to their homes, so they could prepare themselves for the Fantasia Parade.

* * *

(A few hours later)

* * *

The streets of Magnolia Town were filled with a gathered crowd as the festival of Fairy Tail was commencing, or in other terms, The Fantasia Parade. Laxus and Freed still had on their bandages, but participated in the event as well.

Erza and Mirajane were using a combination move. The redhead used her **Requip** magic to change into her **Adamantine Armor**, while Mirajane used her **Take Over: Satan Soul** as the both of them then began to pose off for the crowd. They changed back and then waved at the people, making them cheer in agreement. Their float was simple yet elegant, as it was based off on pictures of swords and the Fairy Tail logo on the background.

Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, Gray and Happy shared one float which was based off in a flames and ice depiction. Natsu used his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** to shoot fireballs in the sky and Gray used his **Ice-Make** to freeze them in mid-air. Lucy called on her **Celestial Spirits** to perform a cheer routine and Lisanna used her **Animal Soul** magic to transform into a bird. Happy simply floated around among this happening and the whole crowd was nodding happily.

Elfman, Gajeel, Alzack and Bisca had another float which was modernly designed in pictures of guns, and _FAIRY TAIL IS A MAN_ written all over the float, which made the crowd sweatdrop. Elfman used his **Full-Body Take Over** to transform into a beast, Gajeel used his **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic** to shoot an extended fist into the sky while Alzack and Bisca were performing their **Gun Magic** to shoot coins in the air. The crowd was really enjoying themselves at seeing everything so far.

Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were on their float with a thunder design logo on the background. Laxus used his **Lightning Magic** to form sparks of lightning in his fingertips, Bickslow called upon his dolls to float around in mid-air, Evergreen simply posed for the crowd while Freed used his **Dark Ecriture: Darkness **to transform himself into a beast before changing back a few minutes later. Everyone smiled and nodded eagerly to see more of the floats.

Jiraiya and Shiho had their own float, in the Sorcerer Weekly's design and simply smiled at everyone that had gathered. Jiraiya used his **Ninja Art: Needle Jizo** to encase himself in needles which impressed everyone. Shiho just waved at the group and they all waved back.

Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were standing on their customized ninja float which they designed. Their float had pictures of kunais, shurikens and senbon needles on it. Kushina was using her **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu **in combination to Mikoto performing the **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu** to form a hissing steam in the area, upon the collision of the dragons which made everyone cheer. Haku used her **Hyouton** kekkei genkai to form ice crystals and threw them upwards, to which Naruto destroyed them with his **Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu** as the move resulted in glitter forming all around them, much to everyone's approval.

Finally, Makarov was in his own float, grinning happily while looking over at the crowd who at this point were cheering at the top of their lungs. He simply danced around, making everyone joyously laugh as they also began to dance along with the old man from their spots.

_The night was upon them and so the Guild members returned to their homes for a well deserved rest, after enjoying themselves at the Fantasia Parade._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yep, the chapter's done! Hopefully it worked out well for you guys. **

**I know what you all are thinking. That was the Fighting Festival Arc, right? Indeed it was, but this chapter was a duo major arc. One for the recovery of Naruto and two… the Fighting Festival. **

**NOTICE: I replied to everyone that I could and hopefully, you guys have received my replies to your reviews via PM. **

**Guests however, I could not provide the same thing. I have generic things to say since these reviews mostly revolved around the same thing. '**_**Why wasn't Naruto given the canon DS moves?**_**' Because… I didn't want him to receive them. '**_**They were cooler!**_**' Once again… I don't really care much for that. I didn't make Naruto learn under Timaeus, the Leader of the White Dragons… only to learn moves that a fool knows in the canon. Sorry, but it is never happening. Naruto has his own unique moves and he's damn proud of them. He might learn more in the future, but they will all be original stuff. **

'_**Doesn't Fighting Festival come after Tower of Heaven!?**_**' …I need a big remainder for that.**

**BIG REMINDER: NO I won't have every little thing in the Fairy Tail series in my work, as you have seen from the chapters before. If I wanted to bend into the wills of the canon… I would stop writing and simply watch the anime. No I will not follow every single detail, but will choose what I want to bring into the story from the plotline of the Fairy Tail series, or what not to bring into it. Therefore, I chose to have the Fighting Festival Arc before the Tower of Heaven, because I felt it works better this way.**

'_**Naruto and the girls are too loving towards each other'**_** ….*insert sigh* Yes, yes they are. This is an Adventure/Romance fanfiction and the fact that the progression towards the relationship is at full bloom, there is no reason why they **_**shouldn't**_** act this way towards one another. This is everything that Naruto and the three kunoichi wanted so yes… they are looking at each other with love. Think of it from **_**both**_** sides of the genders and you'll understand why I am making them act this way. Mushy with girls when Naruto had his traumatizing experience is absolutely given as well, you know better. Just think about it with the point of view of both genders. Why I bother explaining this part is beyond me, but I honestly care for you guys I guess.**

**Getting back to the previous matters, Laxus is now finally a changed man. Therefore, so you have your answers to why I even gave the Fighting Festival Arc of the series a chance to be in my story. Laxus was changing from the moment Naruto arrived at Fairy Tail. He's generally a confused person in the beginning and his mind wanders in several directions, in arrogance that is. **_**That was in the start of the story.**_** In the Phantom invasion, Laxus started to feel something different, but he didn't know what it was. He turned back to his old self and needed one final push to be on his ways to turning a new leaf. **_**That's just what happened with this chapter. THUS why the arc was necessary**_**. If you say that he was bashed, I'm simply not going to reply to that because I have given my reasons for the chapter already. I don't really have to explain myself for a mere rant, when you have everything you need to know.**

**The part about the runes getting crushed by the chakra punches is quite simple. Magic knows no value to chakra and this works well for Naruto and the group. I will not get into any sort of debates on whether or not this is a 'true or not' case, because I simply made it to be. **_**That's the way it is and that's always the way it will remain.**_

**Moving on with a sigh, I proceed with telling everyone the good news that came from this chapter. Naruto is finally his old self again and that is absolutely perfect! He has understood what his sensei wanted for him and he WILL make him proud and you'll see all about that later on in the story. That and the fact that my first story has crossed the 200,000 words boundary and will only continue to grow! I'm really happy about that!**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	20. Meeting the Ace

**Now I present to you all the 20****th**** chapter of the story. I thank everyone for reviewing and being so cool with the previous chapters. I've replied to everyone that I could for the past reviews so I am happy about that. _Do take the time to read the Author's Notes as well._ Now my favourite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

**A warning beforehand as a scene in this chapter will contain sexual content, and that scene is not intended for underage readers. **_**You have been warned.**_

* * *

After an eventful night of the festival, it was morning time at the household. Naruto woke up smiling as he got ready to start the day. After taking a shower, he changed his clothes and then stepped downstairs to join everyone for breakfast.

Jiraiya was the only one awake at the time and so, the blonde greeted the man before the two of them started on breakfast. It took the three kunoichi around 20 minutes before they walked downstairs and smiled upon smelling the delicious aroma the food was emitting in the room. They greeted their Naruto with a peck on the lips, making him smile lovingly. The girls were absolutely delighted to see the young man perfectly fine now because they had felt the heartbreak the past few days. It wasn't until yesterday that they saw the hope in their man's eyes and smiled tearfully, knowing that Naruto is doing just fine now. Jiraiya grinned at his former apprentice as he was really proud of the young man, who was back to normal again.

The group formed a smile on their face as they proceeded with sitting down on the table where they served themselves up some breakfast.

Naruto turned towards the others. "I'm going to be talking to ji-ji about the clan compound and its location to where it will be built. I will also be taking an S-class job today so don't wait up for me." He said in a serious tone, to which the others nodded in agreement.

After eating, Naruto washed his plate and kissed the girls before leaving the household. The blonde then rushed towards the Guild where he would meet up at Makarov's office to discuss the further plans. After pacing himself in a considerate momentum, Naruto arrived outside the office and then stepped inside. He smiled upon looking at the happy Makarov as he approached him.

"So Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?" Makarov asked as he gestured for the young man to sit down.

Naruto smiled as he got comfortable in a chair. "Ji-ji, I want to discuss about the clan compound that the council said I was given an okay to start building." He answered in a serious tone as he knew just how important this discussion was.

Makarov gave a quick nod as he began to search through some papers in his desk drawer. Triumphant as he found the correct folder, The Master opened it up and started to read its contents. He hummed as he skimmed through the document and then finally closed the folder with a smile on his face.

The old man then handed it over to Naruto, who was patiently waiting for a reply. "Naruto-kun, that folder details all of the information you need about the compound and where you can build it. There are three choices. The first is that you build the compound on either the left side or the right side the Guild itself walls, to show the compound prominently. The second is that you build it within the walls of Magnolia Town and the final choice is if you build it, on the outskirts of Magnolia." He explained before taking a deep breath and then leaning back in his seat.

Naruto nodded graciously with a smile and began overviewing the files within the folder. The blonde spent a good 10 minutes reading everything in great detail and then rereading it. There was much to think about the compound and so many different ways he could go about the whole operation. He smiled as he glanced at the files once more before placing them on the table.

The young man then looked at the Master intently. "I guess it is best if we decide to build the compound the right side of the Guild. I can have my shadow clones ready for construction so we wouldn't really need to do much for the workers except for hiring a constructor to give my clones the orders. We also need an interior designer that can work on the inside of the compound. I think my clones can handle the rest." He replied before leaning back on the chair with a smile.

Makarov quickly nodded as he heard what the blonde had to say. "That sounds perfect to me Naruto-kun. I can call for a constructor and the interior designer. What's left is the cost of the construction for the compound." He said with a smile of his own.

The whiskered blonde took a deep breath and thought about it for a while. "There really isn't much to worry about the cost of the compound as I think I can handle that. The most that the compound will cost is for the constructor, materials, equipment and the designer. I can easily pay for that because I have the necessary money for it. I will have to take up on a few missions to pay for the furniture that I want to set up but that can wait until the compound is built so there is really nothing to worry about on that matter." He explained before grinning at the chance to build the compound now.

Makarov chuckled with a nod as he took the folder and placed it back within the desk drawer. "I think it is all cleared up then. I will call the constructor to look over the design you wish to make for the compound and that's all there will be required really. After that, the interior designer will show up." He said warmly.

Seeing as there was nothing left to discuss, the White Dragon Slayer thanked the Master for the talk and then shook his hand before leaving with a bright smile on his face. Makarov grinned seeing the happy young man and then began to turn back towards his other paperwork and sighed sadly.

Leaving the office, Naruto walked towards the S-class bulletin board on the upstairs portion of the Guild. He glanced over at the board upon approaching it and hummed as he picked out a mission that he wanted to take care of. Grinning as he found one that he was looking for, Naruto took the pin off holding the mission statement together and then held it in his hands.

* * *

Mission Statement

**Job rank:** S-class

**Location:** Arataharu Town.

**Most Convenient Method of Travel:** Train from Magnolia Town Station towards Bara Town and then walking along the path outside, towards Arataharu Town. (No train stations at Arataharu)

**Details:** There have been a group of animal attacks on the villagers every night for the past 3 weeks. The targets have been entirely drained of blood and have teeth mark on them. These markings are unnatural and unlike anything the townspeople have ever seen before. Please contact Mari at the town square office so she can redirect you. We request your help to save the people of our town.

**Reward:** 7,500,000 Jewels

* * *

"Well the pay from this job can easily help out with the building of the compound. I'll just have to take a few more so we don't really have to worry much about the furniture either." Naruto said to himself with a smile before heading downstairs to get the statement signed off by Mirajane.

Walking downstairs, Naruto noticed a couple of the Guild mates smiling at him which he warmly shared as he continued with his walk. At the corner of the bar, he noticed Mirajane fixing up some drinks and quickly headed towards her.

The silverette perked up upon seeing the blonde. "Good morning Naruto-kun!" She chirped cheerfully while waving at him.

Naruto smiled at the female mage. "Good morning Mira-chan, I have a mission statement I want you to sign off." He said warmly as he handed the paper over to the silverette.

Mirajane quickly took a glance at the mission statement and immediately got a little tense which Naruto noticed as he looked at the girl with confusion.

The young woman signed off the paper before noticing the look the blonde had and sighed sadly. "N-Naruto-kun be careful." She weakly mumbled at the thought of her crush getting hurt.

Naruto laughed while Mirajane blushed in embarrassment and huffed cutely. The blonde smiled at the concerned girl, knowing that she had been feelings for him. He was really intrigued by her and knew that she seemed truly special in his eyes.

The young man gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine Mira-chan so don't worry. I'll see you later!" He said while his smile remained intact before turning around and walking towards the exit.

Mirajane placed a hand over her chest and smiled softly as she looked at the retreating Naruto. '_I know you will be careful and that you're much stronger than what that mission needs, but I can't help but worry about you Naruto-kun_.' She thought to herself as a small blush appeared on her cheeks of thinking more about the blonde.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

The young man was now currently roaming the streets of Magnolia Town. He realized that he was still wearing his casual clothing and wanted to change into the new clothes that he got custom made from the clothing store a while back. Nodding, the blonde turned towards the direction of his home.

After a short walk, Naruto approached the main door of the household and then unlocked the door before stepping inside. Closing the door behind him, Naruto walked inside and towards the staircase before noticing Mikoto sitting in the lounge. He then headed in her direction and approached her with a smile. He leaned down before giving her a kiss, which successfully made the blackette smile brightly at him.

Naruto turned around before asking, "Where are the others Miko-chan?"

The blonde was rather confused at the sight since he figured that Kushina and Haku would never leave the blackette alone. They were like sisters and always stuck with each other so the thought did pique Naruto's interest.

Mikoto smiled as she gave a nod before answering, "Erza-chan came to the household shortly after your departure to the Guild. She wanted to look for some new armors and asked us if we wanted to go along with her. I just wanted to relax at home so I stood behind, while Kushina-chan and Haku-chan chose to go with her. Jiraiya left 20 minutes ago as he wanted to go with Shiho-san for their spy network thing."

Naruto smiled in return at the explanation before giving the female Uchiha a nod of understanding. The young man then walked towards the kitchen to grab himself some water.

Meanwhile, Mikoto squirmed in her seat. '_That and I knew you would come back because you didn't have your battle outfit with you, Naruto-kun. There's no way I'm missing out on my chance with you_.' She thought to herself as a raging pink hue rushed to her cheeks.

Naruto walked back towards the lounge and looked over at the blackette. "Well Miko-chan I am going off for the mission I just got signed off by Mira-chan. When the others return home, you can let them know that I'll be arriving sometime late night or tomorrow morning. I'm going upstairs to change into my customized battle suit so I can depart for my mission." He explained warmly before walking up towards the staircase of the household and heading up to his room.

'_DON'T WASTE YOUR CHANCE BAKA!_' Mikoto's subconscious raged in her mind, causing the blackette to blush heavily before huffing and rushing off after the young man.

Upon entering his bedroom, Naruto was about to close the door behind him when he felt something stopping him from doing so. The action made the blonde rather confused so he turned around to see what the matter was. It was there, he saw Mikoto with her foot blocking the door from closing. Naruto smiled as he saw the blackette not looking in his direction and his instincts told him what was wrong.

Naruto slowly walked towards the female Uchiha and placed a hand on her cheek, causing the woman to face him. Mikoto blushed heavily as she began to look Naruto deep in the eyes before slowly moving her lips towards his and meeting them in a delicate kiss.

The blonde smiled as he pulled away from the blackette and looked at her fondly. "Now will you please tell me what is going on, Miko-chan? You know you have nothing to hide from me. You can tell me." He said warmly as his eye contact remained fixed on the woman.

Mikoto's eyes moistened as she looked at the young man. "W-will you ever love me, Naruto-kun?" She asked shakily as her throat hitched at the thought.

"You are worried that I won't love you?" Naruto asked in return as he continued to look intently at his gorgeous woman, who nodded weakly in return.

Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around the blackette and started to rub her back soothingly. "I know you must be feeling this way because of what happened between Haku-chan and I, right?" The blonde asked and smiled softly as he felt Mikoto nodding into his chest.

The young man kissed the top of his woman's head gently before affectionately whispering, "Please don't think that I purposely left you alone because it's not in me to do so. You are so beautiful and wonderful in my eyes Miko-chan, that I can't even begin to express myself. You have done so much for me in my past and care for me so much and I always thanked you for that."

Mikoto sniffled into the blonde's chest and began mumbling things that he couldn't hear. She slowly brought her arms around her man and embraced him tightly, to which the duo stayed in that position for a short while.

Naruto smiled as he slowly pulled away from their hug. "I saw the heartache you felt when I had that traumatizing experience in the mindscape and I can feel how much you care for me, Miko-chan. It's not one sided you know because I truly and undeniably care for you as well. That is why I even applied for that clan status in the first place. I feel so strongly for you my _Fiery Ruby_. Please don't feel this way." He said softly and then looked at the blackette with a delicate expression.

Mikoto didn't say a word to the young man, but simply stared at his deep blue eyes as her own eyes started watering. The female Uchiha then leaned forward and quickly locked her lips with Naruto as the blonde smiled as he deepened it.

Mikoto smiled tenderly at the blonde as she slowly pulled away from him. "I… I always felt close to you as well, Naruto-kun. _Always_. I will do anything to make you happy and that is a promise of a lifetime. I just felt jealous when Haku-chan got to you before I did because I knew you the longest. My heart soared with happiness when you told us about the clan status and chose to be with us, just for our happiness. But… but when I saw you like that during the mindscape incident, I felt as if my heart cracked and I didn't know what to do. I-I know what I feel Naruto-kun and there is nothing stopping me now…" She said before sniffling again.

The female Uchiha then looked deep into her man's eyes as she tearfully concluded, "I love you with all my heart Naruto-kun."

* * *

**WARNING:** LEMON SCENE!

* * *

Naruto's eyes softened at those words and stared at Mikoto before reeling her in for a passionate kiss. The female Uchiha moaned happily into her lip lock as she held her blonde tightly and eased into him before she hungrily started kissing back. Mikoto had to! She had to because she loved Naruto and didn't want this chance to escape from her.

Naruto didn't care if he had to go on his mission soon because he held his loving blackette in his arms right now. He quickly grabbed Mikoto and pushed her against the wall as he continued to make out with her with the utmost desire. The female Uchiha mentally cheered as she got her shot and moaned further when Naruto started massaging her back.

Naruto pulled back slightly before looking Mikoto deep in the eyes. "I love you too Miko-chan, for quite a while now. Like I said, this wasn't one sided because I irrefutably feel the same way that you do. I love you, my gorgeous _Fiery Ruby_." He answered sincerely before brushing his lips against his woman's heatedly.

Tears rolled down Mikoto's cheeks as she heard Naruto speak. '_N-Naruto-kun… loves me too?_' She thought to herself before a raging passion within her rushed to the surface.

The female Uchiha quickly deepened the kiss and started trailing her fingers through her lover's amazing golden locks. Meanwhile, Naruto held his blackette tightly as his lips conquered hers while she was still against the wall. Mikoto whimpered in pleasure as heat slowly spread throughout her whole body.

Naruto slowly started to caress Mikoto's amazing curvy hips, while the woman in question moaned cutely at the action. The two lovers quickly engaged in a vicious tongue battle in which Naruto's tongue easily overcame his partner's. Naruto then separated from the kiss, with Mikoto immediately pouting as her man's lips no longer brushed against her own.

It was then Mikoto saw the intensity in Naruto's eyes and she shivered with excitement. '_This is amazing! Come on Naruto-kun make the woman who loves you, yours. Make me yours!_' The female Uchiha thought to herself with a heated blush before moaning happily as the blonde forced his tongue down her throat once more.

As Naruto continued to make out with his woman, he easily lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Mikoto moaned into her lover's mouth as the blonde caressed her ass while she quickly started running her hands through his hair. Naruto squeezed his blackette's rear tightly before further kissing her with a passion as she remained against the wall. He slowly separated from their lip lock before smiling fondly at his woman and kissed her on the forehead. Mikoto blushed at the action and her cheeks remained the same color as the blonde carried her over to the bed and placed her on it.

The female Uchiha then watched Naruto seductively crawl towards her and that made her quiver with exhilaration. As Mikoto was full on high at this passionate engagement, she quickly activated her **Sharingan** so this moment would be engraved into her memories forever.

Naruto looked on at his woman's dojutsu before sultrily whispering, "Ara ara, my sweet little Miko-chan is spicing things up. _I like it_."

Mikoto shivered at the tone as her blush came back full force. However, she was more aroused than ever by her lover and quickly charged towards him and started kissing him with a passion. Naruto held his women tightly before pushing her down on the bed as he started forcing his tongue down her throat again. Mikoto's hands slowly started rubbing against Naruto's growing crotch and that didn't help the blush she had on her face one bit.

The female Uchiha was in ecstasy at the moment, but quickly pulled back from the kiss and began undressing herself. Naruto smiled as he stopped the blackette and began to remove her dress, to which she grinned happily and let her man do it for her. Mikoto started rubbing the young man's strong chest in a loving manner, but moaned as she felt herself get freed from her clothing.

As soon as she realized her top was fully removed from play, the female Uchiha blushed heavily as her breasts were on full display. Naruto kissed Mikoto's adorable nose, which caused the woman to giggle before giving him a slow nod, showing that she wasn't shy around him now.

Naruto smiled, but his expression turned to a look of desire as he viewed Mikoto's amazing body and her beautiful mounds. The blonde smirked before grabbing onto the blackette's lower back and then burying his face into her magnificent chest. Mikoto quivered at the feeling and moaned as her lover kissed his way down her cleavage and over to her left mound. Naruto started kissing the female Uchiha's breast before lightly nibbling on the nipple.

Mikoto simply closed her eyes while this happened. "Ohh Naruto-kun that feels so good." She moaned before shivering in pleasure as the blonde started sucking and tweaking her nipples.

Naruto kept working his magic before pulling away and then crashing his lips with Mikoto's, to which the duo began making out with each other. Naruto's hands quickly squeezed and massaged his lover's breasts, who moaned even louder at the sensation she was now feeling. Mikoto cupped her mounds and Naruto smiled at her before sucking on the beautiful orbs once more. The female Uchiha arched her back and began playfully running through her lover's hair while moaning into his amazing touch.

"More Naruto-kun… more." Mikoto whispered and internally grinned as she knew Naruto was as into this as she was.

Naruto smiled as he squeezed the female Uchiha's breasts before saying, "These are mine, Miko-chan."

Mikoto moaned adorably and nodded her head in agreement, causing her lover to grin in return. Naruto quickly licked the woman's mounds while his hands trailed down her body which made Mikoto whimper into the sensation. Just as soon as the blonde's right hand reached the female Uchiha's lower region, a loud moan escaped her mouth when she felt her man rubbing on her crotch.

Naruto looked on as Mikoto's dojutsu started blazing into his actions and smirked as the blackette pushed him down on the bed. The blonde grinned as he easily reversed the position with intense eyes, causing his partner to shiver as her moans filled the room again as they kissed passionately.

Mikoto quickly got up and began taking off her pants and Naruto began to undress himself as well. The female Uchiha looked at her lover and her eyes widened as they made contact with the blonde's hardness. Mikoto's **Sharingan** was on full heat right now as the tomoes ran wild, while a trickle of blood escaped her nose.

Naruto smirked at the sight of his love. "Does my sweet little Miko-chan like what she sees?" He seductively asked before chuckling as Mikoto began to nod fervently with a heated blush.

Naruto grinned as he hugged the female Uchiha tightly before whispering, "I love every part of your body as well, my _Fiery Ruby_. You truly are an angel."

Mikoto smiled lovingly with moist-eyes at those words and hungrily started kissing her lover again. The couple slowly separated from their lip lock and looked at each other with longing and affection. The blackette pushed Naruto down on the bed, but was easily overthrown by Naruto once more laid on top of her. The blonde then proceeded with kissing Mikoto passionately while his hands squeezed and caressed her breasts. Each intimate act made the female Uchiha moan louder and louder which only enticed Naruto further in what he was doing to his woman.

Naruto's hands then reached Mikoto's wet folds and began rubbing on them, while the blackette could do nothing but shiver at the newest sensation. The blonde quickly separated from their kiss and brought his mouth towards his lover's nether lips and began licking them. Mikoto gripped the bed sheets and her **Sharingan** blazed through as Naruto started licking and swirling his tongue into her folds. The female Uchiha moaned loudly as the blonde slipped two fingers into her womanhood and began thrusting in and out of her entrance, and the blackette twitched wildly under the pleasure.

Mikoto squeezed the bed sheets for dear life as this went on. "YES! Naruto-kun keep going!" She moaned before yelling out her lover's name when he began delving his tongue deep into her womanhood.

The female Uchiha was moaning and screaming as the blonde continued his assault. After a few moments of hearing Mikoto enjoying herself, Naruto quickly removed his tongue from his blackette's womanhood and grabbed her legs. Mikoto grew confused but gasped loudly as the blonde picked her up on his shoulders before licking her folds deeply, while her **Sharingan** ran wilder from the second.

Naruto quickly pushed his tongue deeper into the female Uchiha's womanhood and Mikoto in turn, started moaning out her lover's name loudly. After continuing with the movements for a while, Naruto placed his woman on the bed before taking a deep breath and then licking as deep as he possibly could.

"Ohhhhhh Kami! Naruto-kun, I'm almost there!" Mikoto screamed in pleasure as she quickly arched her back and was being sent off into ecstasy by her lover's actions.

Naruto could feel the female Uchiha nearing her limit as her inner walls were beginning to close in on his tongue. With that in mind, the blonde sped up his assault by interchanging two fingers into his woman's entrance while sucking her clit. He made the final move by adding his thumb into the equation, causing the tomoes in the blackette's **Sharingan** to spin around viciously.

"Oh my love, my Naruto-kun… I'M CUMMING!" Mikoto screamed as she climaxed into her lover's mouth and then began panting heavily.

Naruto happily licked up all the liquids, but stopped his actions as he looked at the dazed Mikoto and smirked at the sight. The blonde then leaned down to her ear and nibbled on the lobe, bringing her back to reality as she shuddered from the sensation. Mikoto blushed when she saw her lover looking at her intently, but quickly formed a smile on her face when she felt him wrapping his arms around her. The female Uchiha slowly separated from the embrace before staring at her lover's member.

"What are you planning, Miko-chan?" Naruto asked in amusement as he saw the blackette entranced at the moment.

Mikoto quickly formed a grin on her face and slowly began stroking the blonde's hardness. "I plan on showing my handsome Naruto-kun, just how much I love him." She answered and her expressions turned brighter when lover smiled at her in return.

Naruto began running a few finger's through Mikoto's hair, which caused the woman to sigh in contentment. The blonde then grunted as he felt how soft his woman's hands were when she continued to stroke him. The female Uchiha noticed this and decided to try a little something as she gave Naruto's hardness a soft lick. The young man nearly gripped the sheets at the sudden change of action which told Mikoto that was a good sign.

With that in mind, the female Uchiha started kissing her lover's member up and down, while Naruto groaned in approval to her actions. Mikoto then proceeded with licking the hardness from the bottom up in a slow and sensual manner.

It was then, that the female Uchiha looked up at her lover, who had a look of primal lust in his eyes. Mikoto shivered in pleasure and her **Sharingan** began swirling again as seeing Naruto like that was arousing her to no end. The blackette didn't even need to hear anything from her lover as she understood what he wanted so she happily took half of his hardness into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down.

Mikoto slowly removed her mouth and then looked at the blonde. "How is it Naruto-kun?" She asked him before she continued working her magic.

Naruto grunted as he started running a few fingers through his lover's hair. "Keep going Miko-chan you're doing great, my _Fiery Ruby_." He growled out in pleasure from the feeling of his woman's mouth.

Mikoto grinned inwardly with the knowledge that she was successfully making Naruto feel good and continued sucking the thick member. The female Uchiha knew just what to do and paused before immediately attacking her lover's hardness with her mouth and began deep throating it. Naruto felt a wave of pleasure from the blackette's actions as he felt the back of her throat.

Mikoto repetitively sucked her lover as deeply as she possibly could. She did feel that annoying little gag reflex at first, but that slowly dissipated as she kept up her momentum. Hearing Naruto's grunts of approval caused the female Uchiha to mouth the hardness like never before as her head kept bobbing up and down heatedly.

Naruto grunted as he felt himself getting close and gripped Mikoto's hair, while said woman kept at her actions. The blackette realized that her lover was coming to his climax and her **Sharingan** blazed as she furiously began mouthing his hardness. She continued on with her movements until she felt something emerging from her new favorite toy.

"I'm cumming Miko-chan!" Naruto roared as he pushed deeper into his beautiful blackette's mouth before removing his hands.

Mikoto's eyes widened at the sheer load that released from Naruto, but made every effort to swallow every last bit of his fluids. Satisfied, the female Uchiha unlatched herself from the hardness and then started to lick her lips from the knowledge that she had her lover's essence inside her.

The blackette then looked at Naruto and saw his eyes become fierce. '_Oh, Naruto-kun you look so hot right now!_' She thought to herself with a heated blush as she was getting weak in the knees with excitement.

"Miko-chan are you ready for this, my love?" Naruto asked his blackette while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mikoto quickly started nodding eagerly. "More than anything Naruto-kun. I love you and _only_ want to be with you. Please make me yours." She pleaded, to which Naruto smiled and gave her a nod of his own.

The female Uchiha got on her hands and knees and then looked back at her lover, who still had his smile intact. A raging pink hue rose to Mikoto's cheeks at what was going to happen and she braced herself before shivering with pleasure and excitement when Naruto playfully spanked her ass. The young man aligned himself with Mikoto's folds and rubbed on them with the head of his erection, causing the blackette to blush before moaning loudly as he pushed himself into her womanhood. Mikoto gasped loudly at how filled up she felt from having her lover inside her and whimpered cutely. She then closed her eyes in a trance as her hips began smacking against her lover's crotch.

Moaning to her heart's content, the female Uchiha wiggled her ass around in ecstasy and moaned further as she felt Naruto's hardness thrusting in and out of her entrance. Mikoto quickly gripped the bed sheets tightly as her **Sharingan** raged in its swirls and her screams of pleasure commenced. Naruto grunted though his thrusts as he continuously pounded into the female Uchiha, whose breasts rocked back and forth from his thrusts and whose curvy hips repetitively smacked against him in return.

"You're so wonderful Naru-kun!" Mikoto yelled as her lover kept at his pace before shuddering in lust when he slapped her ass again.

Naruto growled as Mikoto rolled her plump rear, which further aroused him. "Miko-chan, you're so tight. It's incredible." He grunted out as he rocked his hips back and forth and continued pummeling into his blackette's womanhood.

Mikoto's body shadowed her lover's every thrust as her breasts swayed over the bed, while holding in the urge to not drop to the bed as her body was trembling with desire through her loud moans. Naruto quickly cupped Mikoto's magnificent breasts, which were heaving from his pummeling before fondling and bouncing them in his hands as he persisted his movements.

Mikoto gave out pleasurable moans as her innards were squeezing her lover's hardness, but suddenly whined as she felt the blonde pulling out of her. The blackette quickly turned around with a pout before a gasp escaped her as she was pinned down on the bed by her handsome blonde.

Naruto smiled as he leaned in and kissed both of Mikoto's eyelashes. "I want to see you as we do this, Miko-chan. Your beautiful face is what I want to observe as our passion continues, sweetie." He whispered in a loving tone, to which Mikoto almost immediately went moist-eyed upon hearing.

'_I love you so much Naru-kun, that there is simply no comparison_.' Mikoto thought to herself as she looked at her lover and smiled affectionately before giving him a slow nod of approval.

Naruto smiled as he gripped Mikoto's hips and started rubbing his hardness on her folds, causing the blackette to blush furiously at the teasing. Naruto chuckled as he kissed Mikoto's forehead before stopping his actions and then aligning himself on the blackette's wet folds again. The blonde grunted as he entered Mikoto's warmth and began thrusting inside her, while the female Uchiha began moaning loudly once more.

As Mikoto's **Sharingan** swirled around in approval, she quickly began bucking her hips to match her lover's thrusts. Naruto stared into the dojutsu of the female Uchiha and continuously jetting into her core, while Mikoto screamed out in pleasure at the amazing sensation. The blonde leaned in close and gave his beautiful woman a fierce kiss as his tongue took complete control before thrusting deep inside her womanhood, causing the blackette to go wide-eyed.

"Naruto-kun, I love this feeling. I want it faster… harder!" Mikoto yelled at the top of her lungs and didn't care if anyone that might have arrived at the household heard her.

Naruto instantly agreed as he moved faster for his lover's pleasure and kept his pace at a significant level, while the blackette kept moaning loudly. Mikoto then quickly wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and her arms around his neck to pull him deeper inside her. Naruto kept thrusting away into the blackette's core before wrapping his arms her tightly so that he could pummel inside her faster. Mikoto was in total ecstasy now as this was the best thing she had felt in her life. She moaned angelically as her breasts were squeezed against her love's chest and could only blush at the realization.

Naruto grunted as he felt Mikoto's wetness and the sounds of flesh connecting resonated his bedroom. The blackette removed her arms from Naruto's neck and then gripped the bed sheets tightly as her breasts jiggled back and forth with each thrust the blonde gave her.

"You're so beautiful, Miko-chan." Naruto whispered as he removed his arms that held his beautiful woman and brought them to her mounds and caressed them.

Mikoto moaned at the feeling of her lover's hands on her sensitive breasts. "Oh Naru-kun!" She said breathlessly before reeling the blonde in for a passionate kiss as she yearned for his lips again.

Naruto and Mikoto licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. The female Uchiha bucked her hips in perfect sync with her lover's thrusts as he pounded his member into her womanhood. Naruto separated from the kiss and grunted as he went thrusting deeper into the blackette's core, while he brought his hands forward and began palming his lover's breasts as they jiggled.

Mikoto whimpered as her man started massaging her mounds and she kept bucking her hips to match his pummeling. The female Uchiha gripped the bed sheets tightly and moaned loudly as she was losing herself to the ecstasy her lover was providing her with. Naruto began pumping into his woman faster and the musky scent was present in the air as the two lovers were both enjoying the pleasure they were receiving.

The female Uchiha let go of the sheets and wrapped her arms around her lover's back again as he continuously jetted into her entrance. Naruto quickly leaned down and began sucking on one of Mikoto's beasts, while the blackette's hung loosely at the corner of her mouth as her world was flooded with the sensation.

"…my love! I'm really close!" Mikoto moaned as she kept getting pounded into by lover, while her inner walls began tightening.

Naruto immediately gave a nod as he continued pushing in and out of his black haired angel at a rhythmic pace. The female Uchiha slowly removed her arms and yelled out her partner's name as her womanhood tightly squeezed the man's hardness and a blush formed on her face at the feeling. With another deep thrust inside her, Mikoto went wide-eyed as the tomoes on her **Sharingan** spun around furiously.

"I'm… I'm cumming Naru-kun!" Mikoto screamed as her walls finally clamped down on her lover, whose hardness immediately became drenched with her fluids.

Naruto grunted as he pulled out of his lover, while the female Uchiha moaned as her fluids leaked from her womanhood. The blonde smiled as he leaned in and laid beside Mikoto and started stroking her hair, causing the blackette to smile fondly at him. The two lovers met for a passionate kiss and happily let their tongues dance around each other's while they held each other.

The both of them stayed in their position for some time later before Naruto formed a grin on his face and kissed Mikoto's forehead. The female Uchiha was slightly confused, but shivered in excitement while her **Sharingan** went blazing again as she saw the desire in her lover's eyes once more.

"My sweet _Fiery Ruby_ really enjoyed herself, huh?" Naruto asked huskily before nibbling on his gorgeous woman's ear, while Mikoto blushed beet red and nodded slowly.

The female Uchiha looked her lover deep in the eyes before kissing him wildly as her desire for him skyrocketed by the second. Mikoto moaned loudly as she felt Naruto rubbing her back sensually and caressing her ass, causing her to lose herself to the sensation once again. After separating from their kiss, Naruto grabbed his loving woman and laid her on top of him while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Mikoto's face flushed as she slowly lowered herself onto the hardness and whimpered cutely when it filled her up completely. Naruto smiled at the sight of his gorgeous woman beginning to ride him before grunting as her tight walls squeezed him inside her. Mikoto blushed as she realized this and then started moaning as her lover started thrusting his hardness deep into her womanhood. The female Uchiha's dojutsu ran haywire at the sensation and her breasts began bouncing as she began screaming out in pleasure again.

Naruto grunted as he quickened his movements. "You feel so amazing Miko-chan!" He growled as he kept his grip tight and continuously kept at his thrusts.

Mikoto moaned loudly, but mustered up her strength and removed Naruto's arms from her waist which made the blonde a little confused as he ceased his thrusts. Forming a small smirk on her face, Mikoto then rolled her ass around before bouncing up and down on her lover's hardness, while loud moans loud moans escaped her as her **Sharingan** roared in its swirls. Naruto grunted as his black haired angel kept landing on his lap with her amazing curvy hips and her wetness continued to clutch him inside her.

The female Uchiha now began bouncing up and down vigorously, to which sweat started running down her amazing body. Her hair became tousled, her legs slightly wobbled and her breasts jiggled rhythmically. All in all, this display of the gorgeous angel riding him was absolutely enthralling Naruto.

"AH NARU-KUN!" Mikoto screamed out as she steadily rode the love of her life, who in turn pummeled deep into her womanhood.

Naruto quickly cupped the blackette's rapidly bouncing breasts and massaged them gently, causing her to moan approvingly from his touch. As Mikoto continued riding him, the young man trailed his hands down her body and started rubbing her clit. The blonde then quickly held the female Uchiha's waist with his free hand and then started thrusting into his lover's womanhood like never before.

With this, Mikoto was a moaning mess as she threw her head back. "N-Naruto-kun I'm going to cum again!" She shouted through her moans.

"Miko-chan, I'm getting close too." Naruto grunted out as his thrusts persisted.

Mikoto kept screaming and moaning Naruto's name, while the blonde in question continued with his movements as he started rubbing on the blackette's folds. Mikoto's heat reached a new level as her **Sharingan** was blazing so fast that she was losing herself into the sensation Naruto was providing her with. The blonde picked up the pace even further as he pummeled faster than before, while his beautiful woman moaned louder and louder until she was unable to match his movements.

"You really are my _Fiery Ruby_, Miko-chan." Naruto grunted as the blackette kept landing on his lap while her dojutsu continued to entice him further in his thrusts.

Mikoto snapped back to reality and gave her man a slightly tired smile, to which he formed a smile of his own. Naruto proceeded with grabbing one of his lover's breasts before viciously sucking on them, while Mikoto whimpered in pleasure. The blonde used the hand that he was using to rub the blackette's clit to quicken the movements, which only added to Mikoto's moaning. The female Uchiha quickly leaned in to kiss her handsome blonde again and the two made out while she continued riding him at a heated pace.

Mikoto's sweat started dripping down her forehead. "I-I… I can't hold back for longer, Naru-kun!" She screamed out before arching her back, knowing her climax would be mind boggling this time.

Naruto quickly nodded as he wrapped his arms around Mikoto's waist and pummeled faster, while the blackette furiously landed on his lap. The two lovers felt the waves of pleasure and were losing themselves to the sensation and knew that they were approaching their release. As the moans and grunts continued resonating from the intimate acts, the duo were now at a sexual high and they could feel it. Not too long later as the blonde made one final thrust, the blackette's **Sharingan** flared as the both of them lost themselves to _total ecstasy_.

"NARU-KUNNN!" Mikoto screamed as she climaxed furiously, while Naruto growled out his own which was sent shooting deep into the blackette's womanhood.

Naruto slowly removed himself from his beautiful angel and grunted, while Mikoto let out cute mewls as her juices trickled down on her lover's hardness. The young man gently held the dazed blackette and then laid her off him before pulling her close. He ruffled up Mikoto's hair, causing her to bring her full attention to him. The female Uchiha deactivated her **Sharingan** and gave her lover a sleepy smile before she leaned in to kiss the bottom of his lips. Naruto happily engaged his woman with a gentle lip lock before his right hand glowed green as he placed it on his lover's stomach.

Mikoto hummed softly as she knew what was going on. "In the future and when we're both ready, I'll be able to give you, your children." She whispered tenderly before gently rubbing her stomach.

Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead before saying, "They won't be mine, but _ours_. When we get to that part in life, we'll have a family together. I love you Miko-chan."

Mikoto tearfully looked at the love of her life before leaning towards him. "We'll have beautiful children together, Naru-kun. I love you so very much." She said in return before kissing him softly once more.

* * *

**LEMON SCENE OVER!**

* * *

Naruto and Mikoto laid in the bed for some time before the blonde looked at the time and sweatdropped, realizing that he still had a mission to do. The blackette was half asleep as their amazing experience took a lot out of her and Naruto smiled at the sight of his love. Naruto slowly separated from Mikoto and smiled fondly as he felt the female Uchiha immediately clinging onto him tightly.

Naruto's smile remained intact as he turned around. "Miko-chan, I really have to go for my mission or I won't reach there on time." He said softly before kissing the blackette's shoulder with affection.

Mikoto pouted cutely before letting out a sad sigh. "Okay Naruto-kun, but please come back safe. I love you." She delicately said and then gently pecked her man's shoulder like he recently did.

Naruto chuckled softly and kissed Mikoto's nose, causing her to giggle melodically in return. The blonde smiled before getting from his bed and heading towards the shower. After cleaning himself up, his eyes softened at the sight of the beautiful and gorgeous Mikoto sleeping soundly on the bed.

The young man moved towards the blackette and kissed her forehead. "I love you my sweet Miko-chan and I always will. There are no words to express how glad I am that you fell in love with me, because you are so special to me. Have a peaceful rest, my love, my one and only _Fiery Ruby_." He whispered before leaving the room with a loving smile on his face.

What Naruto didn't know was that Mikoto was awake and had heard everything.

'_You are my life, Naru-kun and there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you. I am so happy we are together now, my love and nothing will ever change that_.' Mikoto thought to herself with tears of joy before drifting off to sleep, to enjoy a loving dream of her and Naruto making a beautiful future together.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

Seeing as Naruto had changed into his battle outfit after taking his shower, he smiled as he walked downstairs. The blonde's eyes went wide as he forgot that they were at home and the recent event could have been overheard by the people at the household. He quickly looked around and sighed in relief, seeing as there was no one present for now.

"I really have to set up silencing barriers, in case of anyone overhearing us." Naruto mused to himself as he gulped down a glass of water before walking outside the household.

As soon as the blonde was out the door, he quickly made his way towards the streets of Magnolia and roamed freely until he approached the train station. Approaching the ticket counter, Naruto paid the man the necessary money for his journey and then stepped towards the terminal. He also grabbed a snack along the way, in case the trip took too long. Seeing as everything was in order, Naruto walked towards the terminal and waited in the departure area. It was fortunate that the train was going to arrive in 20 minutes so he wouldn't have to wait for long.

Since he had time, Naruto used it wisely to overview the mission statement. '_People drained of blood, yet the teeth marks are wolf-like and the attacks were during the night. What does this mean?_' The blonde thought to himself as he tried making sense of the job he was going to take on.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the train arriving at the terminal. He quickly got off his seat and made his way towards the train. Stepping into the confines of the transport, the young man walked over to the back and sat himself in a booth. Moments later, the conductor walked up to him and stamped his ticket and stepped back, leaving the blonde to ponder upon the mission once more.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now departing from the Magnolia Town Terminal. Our destination will be the Bara Town Terminal and the estimated time of arrival will be 1 hour and 30 minutes. Please stay in your seats as we will be moving shortly. Thank you and we hope you have a good time travelling with us.**"

…seeing as Naruto didn't really have much more to do, he leaned back and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

Kushina and Haku walked back inside after an eventful day shopping with Erza. The two kunoichi had fun because they got the chance to buy some clothes and accessories that they thought was good. The duo smiled as they stepped towards the lounge and placed their bags on the floor.

Kushina immediately grew confused as she looked around the area. "Where is Mikoto-chan?" She asked Haku as her curiosity was piqued.

Haku frowned in return as she looked around and shook her head in the negative. With that in mind, the two women quickly tensed and rushed upstairs to see if Mikoto was there. As they approached the female Uchiha's room, they started knocking on the door loudly.

"Mikoto-chan! Are you in there?" Kushina asked in concern as she continued to knock.

"I'll be out in a moment you guys, just wait downstairs!" Mikoto exclaimed loudly, to which the two kunoichi sighed in relief before walking downstairs.

Inside the female Uchiha's room, the woman started blushing heavily since she just recently took a shower after her amazing experience with the love of her life. She changed the sheets in Naruto's room and her blush remained on her face as she recalled what happened earlier. Mikoto now changed into some new clothes and shook her head nervously, knowing that her sister-figures would find out what transpired with her and the blonde a short while back.

Meanwhile, Kushina and Haku looked through their bags with a smile on their face. They had to admit, Erza was really awesome because she knew so many great shops in Magnolia Town. The armors that the redhead looked over were simply amazing and suited her really well. The kunoichi duo then put away their bags and proceeded with talking to each other. In the middle of their discussion, the two kunoichi heard footsteps coming from the staircase and realized that it was Mikoto coming towards them.

Upon turning around, Kushina's eyes narrowed at what she saw while Haku smirked. Mikoto was using the railing to support her movements as she walked down the stairs. She proceeded with heading towards the kunoichi duo with a radiant glow on her face and a noticeable limp in her footing.

Haku's smirk never wavered as she looked at her approaching sister-figure. "So you too, huh?" She slyly asked before blushing as she had the same signs a while back.

Mikoto blushed beet red before nodding happily, while Haku grinned in return.

The female Uchiha then slowly leaned back on the sofa but quickly stood up as she was having a hard time readjusting herself. '_It hurts if I try sitting down, Naru-kun. No fair!_' She thought to herself with a pout before blushing wildly recalling the experience she had with the love of her life.

Meanwhile, Kushina's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. "DAMMIT MIKOTO-CHAN!" The redhead shouted as she jumped from her position and angrily pointed a finger at her best friend.

Mikoto simply shot Kushina a satisfied smirk. "Ha! Take that Kushina-chan!" She exclaimed happily before attempting to do a victory dance.

The key word is _attempting_ as Mikoto immediately flopped to the floor before groaning in pain. The blackette weakly crawled onto the couch to lie down and winced slightly at the stinging sensation she felt in her body.

Haku took the initiative as Kushina was currently frowning deeply. "…and?" She asked with a blush as she started remembering her amazing time with Naruto.

Mikoto's eyes moistened as she looked at them. "My life was simply incomplete before this, you guys." She honestly answered with a dreamy look on her face.

Kushina slouched down on the sofa and looked over at her best friend, who had a look on her that she only had a rare chance of seeing. '_You must really love Naruto-kun with all your heart, Mikoto-chan. The only time I saw you like this was when we both got the SS-ranking in the Elemental Nations. How would I feel?_' She thought to herself before blushing madly at the thought of her being intimate with Naruto.

Haku smiled as she leaned back on the sofa and nodded happily, knowing that Mikoto was truly in love with Naruto. She realized that the sharing part wouldn't really be a problem, seeing as they would get time with the blonde equally so it didn't really matter. They loved him and he loved them back.

Mikoto and Haku then turned to Kushina and smirked. "…you'll also get your turn with Naruto-kun." They craftily told her in unison before grinning at the furiously blushing redhead.

Kushina regained her composure and puffed her cheeks angrily. "Not funny dattebane!" The female Uzumaki shouted as she crossed her arms and glared at her sister-figures.

Haku and Mikoto blinked before holding their stomachs and giggling angelically at the reaction.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

* * *

"**We have arrived at the Bara Town Terminal. Thank you for travelling with us**." Came the announcement from the speakers on the train as it made a slow stop.

Upon hearing the announcement, Naruto woke up from his nap and rubbed his eyes softly. He quickly got up from his seat and looked around to see if he hadn't dropped anything. Seeing as he was good to go, the blonde left the train and approached the terminal. Naruto grazed around the town which was really peaceful by nature.

Bara Town was like a small village due to the fact that there weren't many major buildings in the vicinity and the structures there were slightly outdated. The crowd was lively and the scenic beauty of the place added more to the overall appearance.

Naruto smiled as he noticed a man at the corner of the street. "Hey there. Would you happen to know how I can get to Arataharu Town?" He asked kindly with his smile still intact.

The man smiled back and gave a nod. "Sure can my friend. Just head straight from the trail up above and keep on that path." He answered while pointing towards the trail he was talking about.

The blonde nodded quickly and thanked the man gracefully for the information, to which the man waved him off happily. Naruto turned towards the direction of the trail and rushed into the direction he was instructed with. It didn't take the blonde long to reach the trail as the town wasn't that big of a place to begin with.

The trail was plain and not too narrow which was good. On the left side of the trail were mountains and on the right side of the trail was an open luscious green field.

Naruto speeded his way through the trail and was currently mid-way to his destination, which he roughly estimated. Seeing as nothing was holding him back for now, he picked up the pace even further with a big grin on his face. Into his journey, Naruto immediately halted. The blonde tried rushing forward but felt as if his body wasn't allowing him to do so.

The young man frowned from his halted position before asking himself, "What is going on?"

It was just then that Naruto felt himself getting drawn to the left side of the trail, where the mountains were located. Naruto didn't know what was happening and his frown deepened.

"I don't have time for this. I have a mission to complete and I can't afford to waste anymore time." The blonde growled to himself before he felt his body betraying him… not willing to move forward.

Naruto sighed at this new and rather annoying predicament. "Alright, let's see what just why I am feeling this way. After that, I can finally get to my mission." He muttered before turning his attention towards where he was feeling the pull.

It was faint, but Naruto could sense something humming in his ears. The blonde sighed as this entire episode was truly becoming a nuisance and couldn't wait to see what was going on. He simply shook his head and walked off from the trail, where he quickly made his way towards the mountainous area. As he jumped across towards the terrain, Naruto noticed a large river separating the trail from the mountains. The blonde mused to himself as he applied chakra to his feet and started walking above the water and proceeded stealthily. After a moment or two above water, Naruto jumped up and landed on the other side. As his chakra was still applied in his footing, the blonde quickly ran up the mountainous path and started climbing up the terrain.

'_I can feel that annoying humming getting even stronger than before. Not only that, but there is a rather foul presence in the area and I don't have a have a good feeling about that either._' Naruto thought to himself as he continued his way up the path and his eyes narrowed upon the destination of the sounds.

It was a cave in the distance.

Naruto took a deep sigh before speeding toward the destined area. Applying chakra to his ears, the young man could hear loud noises in the area and his eyes narrowed further. Turning to the sound, Naruto noticed an open plain where the sounds resonated from and where the foul presence was emitting from. The sounds weren't of the humming he heard before, but the blonde had to check it out. Naruto quickly rushed towards the plain and what he saw made his eyes go wide.

The blonde saw a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length slicked back orange hair and a stubbly beard. He was wearing a black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates. He was also wearing loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

The next was a monstrous sized dragon that was covered in black, round scales which were spirally decorated with blue markings and the scales disappear at the end of its tail. The dragon's lower body was mostly gray in color and its eyes were white and beady. The head of the dragon was round and blunt with four large, elongated plates extending backward and the mouth of the beast was full of razor-sharp teeth. The dragon also had large wings, which were feathery in appearance and held similar to that of a bird.

The two were about to engage in battle and it was going to turn rather vicious and Naruto could tell. However, what happened next made Naruto's eyes go wide.

The dragon extended his claw and slashed the orange haired man on the chest, causing the man to get sent flying back screaming in pain as blood gushed from his body. The dragon simply stared down at the man before moving forward to no doubt finish him off.

* * *

(Naruto vs the Dragon)

* * *

'_Not while I'm around!_' Naruto thought to himself as he rushed forward and engulfed his fist with chakra. He jumped mid-air and smashed the dragon on the chest with his fist. The blonde narrowed his eyes as the dragon was only slightly pushed back but didn't show any visual injury. The punch should have done at least some sort of damage!

Naruto shook his head as he quickly applied chakra to his feet and jumped up onto the dragon's scaly body. He swiftly dodged left and right as the dragon tried striking him with its right claw. However, the blonde was too fast as he jumped up again before delivering a high speed roundhouse kick to the beast's neck and followed up with a barrage of punches.

Naruto went wide-eyed as his attacks weren't doing the damage that they were supposed to. He jumped back and was about to strike again, when he was sent flying back with a swing of the dragon's tail. The young man coughed as blood leaked from his mouth as a large dent formed in the wall behind him. He quickly jumped forward and engulfed his fist with chakra and smashed the dragon on the leg before he was viciously clawed aside.

The blonde coughed up blood as the damage was going to become critical if he didn't do anything quick. It wasn't because his opponent was too strong or powerful, but the sheer size difference between the two made way for a rather annoying predicament. As Naruto spat out the blood that formulated in his mouth, he narrowed his eyes at the beast. There was no way that his attacks should have done that little damage. Naruto vanished in thin air, halting the beast's movements immediately. It was then that the black behemoth roared as the blonde reappeared behind it and cracked its back with a devastating punch.

Naruto smiled as he mentally thanked his surrogate father figure Timaeus for teaching him the weak spots of dragons. He narrowed his eyes as the dragon's tail swished wildly and collided with his chest, sending him crashing to the ground and skidded back into a wall as blood escaped him. Groggily getting up, Naruto's hands glowed green and placed them on his injured body. The wounds quickly began to dissipate and then he jumped to the side to evade another claw strike.

'_It's a first time for everything I suppose. Now I'll finally get a chance to call upon the bijuu chakra._' Naruto thought to himself as he started to utilize the chakra that was gifted to him by the 9 tailed beasts upon his passing.

A large light enveloped the blonde's body of various colors. It slowly and gradually radiated and the air in the plain grew thicker by each passing second and the dragon narrowed its eyes at Naruto. The blonde noticed and the chakra coursed through his body and he glared up at the beast in return. Naruto quickly rushed forward, avoiding claw strikes east and west before smashing the dragon on the chest, resulting in a loud roar. The blonde was pushed back from the roar as wind formed and small rocks connected to his left shoulder.

However, with the bijuu chakra hovering through him, the damage was negligible. Naruto quickly blasted forward before jumping up on the dragon's body and ran towards its face. Using the chakra coursing through him, the blonde carved the beast's face in with a punch, causing the dragon to emit a shriek-like roar.

Naruto jumped back as he grunted while landing on the solid ground below him. The dragon was simply glaring at him with a look of fury and disbelief from that _human's_ attack. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before rushing towards one another. The dragon brought its claw forward, while Naruto had his fist enveloped in the bijuu chakra. The two connected and wind resonated from the area, causing the blonde to get slightly pushed back.

"If it wasn't for the bijuu chakra within me, that move would have definitely proved fatal." Naruto said to himself before panting slightly at the beast in front of him.

The dragon didn't wait a second as it roared loudly which caused the wind to rush forward once more. Naruto quickly covered his eyes as the dirt was hovering swiftly in the area, but the bijuu chakra was simply acting as a barrier towards anything that affected him. With that momentum, the blonde quickly charged forward and then smashed the dragon on its scaly leg, resulting in a booming sound as the young man was smashed by the tail of the beast.

Naruto sighed in relief as his crashing to the ground meant nothing as the barrier around him from the bijuu chakra was helping him at every turn. The air grew thicker by the second as the dragon continuously glared at this _human_ that dared damage it. The wind formulated from the dragon growling and the young man crashed back against the rocks behind him. However, with the added layer of hovering chakra, he remained completely unfazed. Naruto grinned as he was having a surprisingly fun time in this battle. He had never faced off an opponent that gave him any trouble, unlike Madara Uchiha, Timaeus or a hand few others in the past.

If the blonde utilized the full potential of the bijuu chakra, there was simply _no one_ that could ever _hope_ to challenge him. There wasn't a mage that he found strong enough to even call upon his gifted chakra from the tailed beasts, but smiled as he had finally found an opponent that was strong enough for this occurrence.

The last encounter Naruto had with an opponent like this was Timaeus, the Leader of the White Dragons and the thought made him frown deeply. The young man was pulled from his thoughts as the beast in front of him charged forward and pinned him to the ground before swiping its claw at his chest. Naruto growled loudly as the claw continued to course its way through the bijuu chakra protection, but huffed as the claw couldn't penetrate the multi-layered barrier. Naruto panted slightly as he finally realized something.

_He was the surrogate-son of Timaeus!_

Naruto gritted his teeth as he glared up at the towering dragon. "Let's see you face the power… of the **WHITE DRAGONS!**" The blonde roared before cancelling out his bijuu chakra.

The dragon's eyes widened at the name. "**MORTAL...**" It growled loudly while staring heatedly at the human in front of him.

Naruto grew confused as the dragon finally spoke to him but didn't know why it started talking now of all times. The blonde didn't waste a second as he called upon the power that was gifted to him by his late sensei and father-figure. Naruto smirked as he engulfed himself with white magical energy and it coursed through his body. The powerful wave of energy then started to change his features as he gained scales on his body and his aura became much more intense. The blonde had now entered **Dragon Force**.

Naruto quickly noticed the dragon furiously flapping its wings as wind formed in the vicinity. He didn't care for the foolish beast as he rushed towards it and smashed his leg against the dragon's, causing it to roar before smashing the blonde with its tail. Naruto grunted loudly as he connected with the ground and quickly spit out the dirt that entered his mouth. The white magical aura had encased the blonde with scales and that was the best part of the whole deal, seeing as he wasn't that damaged from the attack.

Huffing, Naruto quickly placed his hands out in the open towards the dragon and smirked. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Annihilation!**" He shouted as two beams of white energy shot out of his hands which merged together midway, forming a very powerful blast aimed in the direction of his opponent.

The dragon's eyes narrowed as the destructive attack crushed the terrain as its momentum continued. The beast quickly lowered its head and encased itself with its wings as a protective barrier formulated, to which it took the collision head on, causing debris to shoot off everywhere. Naruto didn't take a second to rush forward and jump on the dragon's body, running up on the beast and then smashing its neck with a powerful punch. The dragon roared in anger as Naruto was sent flying back with a claw, causing blood to gush freely from the blonde's chest.

The dragon glared fiercely at its _human_ opponent. "**YOU DARE USE **_**HIS**_** MAGIC AGAINST **_**ME**_**!?**" It growled while swishing its tail violently against the ground.

Naruto clenched his chest tightly as he gritted his teeth. "Who the hell is this dragon?" He muttered to himself before channeling magical energy.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystical Restoration!**" The blonde whispered as he placed his white and blue coated hand on his chest and sighed as the wound started to heal.

Naruto quickly jumped back as he saw the dragon rushing towards him and braced himself for the assault. As the claw came charging towards him, Naruto easily avoided the blow with the speed garnered from **Dragon Force** assisting him in his movements. The dragon growled as it swiftly turned around and smashed its opponent with a vicious swipe of its tail, causing Naruto to grunt painfully as he was sent crashing to the ground with blood trickling down his torso. The blonde groggily got up and eyed the dragon in front of him, while the beast glared at him in return.

Naruto knew that this dragon was powerful and could be on par with his late sensei and father-figure Timaeus. '_Could this dragon be the one that sensei spoke of?_' He thought to himself as his eyes went wide at the mere thought.

However, there was no time to think further on the matter because he was in the middle of a fight and the dragon looked to be making its next move.

The young man quickly jumped back as his blood trickled down what little remained of his shirt, causing him to frown deeply. He braced himself as the magical energy kept coursing through him. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Scales of Timaeus!**" Naruto roared as his entire body became coated with white scales, allowing him to endure whatever was coming to him.

As the dragon flew towards the blonde with its claw, the young man grunted loudly at the heavy strike that was landed on him. The ground shook upon the contact as debris was sent flying. Naruto grunted once more as part of the scales were shredding, causing his eyes to go wide. '_Timaeus-sensei was able to do that with his claws. Who is this dragon?!_' The young man thought to himself before panting as the claw was removed and the blood kept leaking from his body.

Naruto was wondering why the dragon wasn't using its **Dragon's Roar** against him. He figured that the beast would have utilized that ability in the beginning of the fight. However, he had no time to think about this. As the blonde was about to rush forward once more, he felt a raging headache and fell to his knees as the humming he heard before came rushing back.

"AHH! What the hell is going on with me!?" Naruto shouted angrily as he gnashed his teeth in pain while gripping his forehead, trying to make the pain go away.

A few seconds later, the pain diminished and Naruto's eyes narrowed as he remembered that the orange haired man was also present in the area. He immediately grew tense as he realized that the dragon was still viciously glaring at him. The blonde knew just what to do now.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Naruto whispered as a cloud of smoke appeared and an exact replica of himself surfaced to the plain.

The dragon narrowed its eyes at the display of the _infuriating_ human.

Meanwhile, Naruto turned to his clone who understood what to do at this point. The blonde quickly formed a **Rasengan** in one hand before he got an idea. The young man then used his other hand to gather white magical energy via his **White Dragon Slayer Magic** and then pressed that hand on the one that held his **Rasengan**, as the ball of blue rotating chakra accumulated a new color. The power was immense and Naruto could feel it.

The clone gasped at the actions of his boss, but hastily started adding wind chakra to the newly formulated **Rasengan**. The now created white ball of concentrated chakra started morphing as an extremely loud screeching sound was heard for miles.

"**MORTAL!**" The dragon roared as the wind was pushing it back. It seethed at the sight as the screeching continued and the wind repetitively blocked it from charging at the blonde.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the beast as his new _deadly and extremely_ _powerful_ technique was now complete. "**Divine Rasenshuriken!**" He roared as he sent the newly completed form of **White Dragon Slayer Magic** mixed **Rasengan** towards the dragon as it soared through the air, screeching away and then it connected with a loud resonating sound.

The dragon's eyes widened as the move struck its chest. "**Y-YOU... YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL PAY MORTAL!**" It growled in excruciating pain as its scales were shredding apart like it was wet paper… and the pain! It couldn't believe what was happening!

Naruto used the time wisely and rushed towards the orange haired man and grabbed him before throwing his kunai in the direction of the cave, vanishing in a flash of white.

The dragon's eyes narrowed at its opponent disappearing. "**C-CO****ME BACK HERE HUMAN!**" It roared before violently crushing the terrain in rage as blood continued gushing from its chest.

* * *

(At the cave)

* * *

Naruto arrived at the destination in a flash of white. '_Why is this humming causing me to feel so much pain?_' He thought to himself in the utmost confusion as he looked around his location.

Naruto realized that he had no time to ponder on these thoughts, seeing as he just vanished away from the dragon that he was facing off. The young man heard the beast roaring out its displeasure as he vanished from the plain. His eyes narrowed upon thinking about the dragon, slowly realizing who he was actually up against. However, he had to work really quickly and use his time wisely. He placed the orange haired man on the ground before rushing towards the sound that hummed in his mind. Quickly turning to the sound, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw exactly what his instincts were pulling him towards.

It was a rock-like structure.

Approaching it, Naruto noticed there was a sword embedded into the structure which confused him. The blonde quickly shook his head as his thoughts were going haywire right now. There was a dragon nearby and the orange haired man was unconscious. Oh, and that annoying humming! Naruto then placed a firm grip on the sword, which was the main focus of the humming and did the only possible solution right now. He slowly pulled at the sword and what happened next, shocked him to the core.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt his **Hurricane Magic** calling itself to the surface, encasing him in a heavy barrier of wind. His eyes started glowing bright blue as he felt the sheer magnitude of power that this weapon held. As this was going on, debris flung in every possible solution, including at the unconscious orange haired man. Moments later, the wind stopped gushing around and Naruto gripped the sword tightly in his hand and eyed it intently.

The sword had a gold pommel with an exotic like black colored grip, giving the entire hilt of the weapon a really nice feel to it. The cross-guard was made of silver with ancient looking engravings on it and the edges of the blade were razor sharp, along with the point of the sword, showing it was really well polished. The fuller at the center of the weapon was of a midnight blue outline. All in all, it was truly an amazing looking weapon and one that held power.

_Incredible power…_

Naruto quickly turned towards the orange haired man and approached him. "Damn. His wounds could prove fatal." He stated before taking a deep breath as he gathered up his magical energy.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystical Restoration!**" The blonde whispered as he placed his white and blue coated hand on the man's chest.

Slowly and steadily, the wounds of the man started concealing until there was no more blood oozing out of the man's stomach. Naruto sighed in relief at the sight and then looked at the man intently.

The blonde saw the man opening his eyes. "Stay here and do not move under _any_ circumstance." He said quickly before rushing out of the cave and towards the plain, with his new sword in hand.

Naruto made his way to the plain and narrowed his eyes as he saw the dragon he was facing off earlier, crushing the terrain and roaring loudly. The blonde also realized that his **Divine Rasenshuriken** had done heavy damage to the beast as blood gushed out its chest.

The dragon was raging as the wind was formulating in the area, which needed to stop immediately.

* * *

(Naruto vs the Dragon: **Round 2**)

* * *

Naruto approached the enraged dragon and took a deep breath. "Over here, you overgrown lizard!" He yelled out as he tightened the grip around his new sword.

The dragon quickly turned around and gnashed its teeth. "**MORTA-**" It was pulled from its speech as it glared at the sword in the human's hand.

"**YOU… YOU DARE TOUCH **_**THAT**_** SWORD, YOU FILTHY HUMAN!?**" The dragon roared as wind formulated in the area, showing just how angry it truly was right now.

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of the sword. He didn't know why the dragon was so upset by his new weapon, but hardly had any time to think about it. He said nothing in return and simply charged at the beast with his sword and then sliced upward, causing huge gusts of wind to formulate. Naruto's eyes widened once more at the amazing power the sword possessed. The weapon was subconsciously calling upon his **Hurricane Magic** and why that was, simply didn't make sense to him.

The wind struck the dragon on the stomach; it gnashed its teeth before charging at the blonde. Naruto quickly gripped the sword with both hands and used the weapon to slash the beast again. The wind quickly took control as it pummeled its way through the charging dragon and sending it back slightly. The ground shook upon the beast getting pushed back and the beast in question, gritted its teeth once more.

Naruto huffed as the battle wasn't something to be proud about. "This weapon is unlike anything I've ever seen before in my life. What kind of power does it truly possess? I don't know why it chose me or what relation it holds with my **Hurricane Magic**, but for now I have to face that dragon off." He muttered as he marveled at the sword before staring back up his opponent.

The blonde quickly ran forward with the weapon and sliced upwards as the wind pushed the dragon back. Following suit with his movement, Naruto hastily jumped up and _pierced_ the beast's chest as blood gushed out like a water fountain.

"**YOU WILL PAY MORTAL!**" The dragon roared in pain as the previous attacks to its chest were causing it to rage out in agony.

Naruto panted as he was pushed back and wiped away the spit that was shot onto his face by the dragon. He disgustingly looked at the beast before charging at it once more with his new and amazing weapon. The dragon quickly rushed forward with its claw extended and Naruto's eyes widened. He quickly gripped his sword with both hands and used it to protect him from the incoming attack. The blonde's eyes still remained wide as loud cling resonated the area and the huge gusts of wind rushed to the surface.

Naruto shut his eyes to prevent dirt from entering them, while small pebbles and rocks smashed his chest. He didn't really have time to worry about that as there was the dragon to deal with at the moment. Opening his eyes, the young man saw his sword connected with the dragon's claw and grunted as the wind continued to formulate from the impact. Pushing the claw aside, Naruto slashed down at the offending appendage, easily penetrating the scales. The dragon growled in slight pain as it felt blood trickling down its claw, while blood still leaked from its chest.

Naruto smiled as he had done some damage to the beast since it remained relatively unharmed for so long with his continuous assaults, other than his now legendary **Divine** **Rasenshuriken **and his new blade. The blonde noticed that the dragon's chest had a large cut from his move and it was currently looking the other way. This made way for a perfect opportunity to strike.

Applying chakra to his feet, Naruto rushed forward and then pierced the other side of the dragon's chest before pulling out the weapon swiftly. He braced himself as the roars of pain that the dragon emitted almost destroyed his hearing senses, but gritted his teeth as he was pushed back by the wind.

The dragon saw its gushing blood and seethed. "**YOU… I WILL KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!**" It growled before viciously flapping its wings and flying away from the plain.

'_**That mortal… actually wields THAT sword and HIS magic!**_' The dragon raged in its mind as it painfully flew into the distance to recover. Its pride as a dragon withered at the thought of retreating from a mere _human_. No, this was no _mere_ human.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

Naruto panted as he used the sword to support his stance and sighed in relief. "That was ridiculous. I thought the dragons were in hiding, so why was this one so out in the open?" He muttered as he watched the retreating figure of the dragon before continuing, "That **Divine Rasenshuriken** though… I need more practice on combining my **White Dragon Slayer Magic** to my **Rasengan**, to fully utilize the potential of that powerful technique."

The blonde huffed to regain his composure and stood tall before looking down at his new sword. He immediately formed a smile on his face upon the power that the weapon held and how natural it felt to him. He quickly sealed the sword in his wrist before crouching down as he gathered his chakra.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**" Naruto whispered as he slammed his hands on the ground and a scroll appeared in a layer of smoke.

Naruto opened the scroll and smiled. '_It's a good thing that I always keep a backup of clothing in these scrolls._' He thought to himself before quickly ridding himself of the blood from his body with a low ranked **Water Style **jutsu.

He then grabbed the unsealed shirt and put it on before changing into his new pants. Naruto sighed as he turned towards the cave, where the orange haired man currently was and applied chakra to his feet to rush towards the cave. Upon entering the inside of his destination, Naruto saw the orange haired man leaning back against the wall of the area and smiled as he approached him. The man in question looked at the one who saved him and smiled in return before nodding in appreciation.

Naruto sat down near the man and looked at him intently. "You mind explaining why you were facing off a dragon, alone?" He asked curiously as he leaned back against the wall.

The man weakly chuckled in response and nodded. "I was doing a mission, but got sidetracked when I felt something amiss in this area and came to check it out. I didn't expect to meet Acnologia of all things." He answered grimly as he still remembered how he almost died in the plain.

Naruto's eyes widened as he started to recall the features of the dragon and… the _name_.

"_**I know Acnologia will resurface and you will have to do everything you can to strike him down**_**.**"

Upon remembering what his sensei and father-figure Timaeus told him a while ago, Naruto couldn't believe that he had just encountered that dragon. His instincts were right all along. _It was Acnologia!_

"Dammit! I would have been more serious in that fight. I thought that it was that damn dragon, but I had no time to think about it. I shouldn't have let the beast retreat and fought it to the death!" Naruto roared before slamming his fist against the ground.

The man gasped at those words as he stared at Naruto like he'd grown a second head. "Are you crazy!? This is Acnologia we are talking about here!" He shouted in protest as he started wondering why the man beside him was talking of such a thing.

Naruto looked at the man with an impassive face. "I have… my own reasons for wanting to hunt that dragon down. However, that's a tale for another time. Care to tell me who are you by the way?" He questioned the man curiously.

The young man knew that he would fight Acnologia again. He would fight and kill that dragon. It was the least he could do for his sensei. After all, Timaeus told him about the terrible things that _fiend_ did and there was no way he would let his father-figure down.

The man was still confused by the reasoning, but shook his head. He chuckled slightly before saying, "My name is Gildarts Clive, S-class mage of Fairy Tail."

"_Gildarts Clive, a fellow S-class mage of Fairy Tail is currently undergoing a Hundred Year Job and if he completes it, he would be the first one to have completed the job and come back alive at the same time_."

Remembering what Mirajane told him a while back, Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the man. "So I see you indeed are Gildarts, that's really nice to know. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, S-class mage and also a fellow member of Fairy Tail." The blonde explained with a warm tone before he extended his right hand towards his fellow mage.

Gildarts grinned as he extended his own hand and met for a strong handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san, I've heard quite promising things about you during my mission. You're really making a name for yourself quickly around here." The orange haired mage said before removing his hand from the greeting and smiled at the blonde.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly at the praise and scratched the back of his head. He gave a quick nod and thanked Gildarts for the compliment he gave, to which the man waved off with a smile.

"So Gildarts-san, I suppose you will continue with your 100 Year Mission?" He asked the orange haired mage as he did recall the man having took the job.

Gildarts simply shook his head upon hearing this. "No, I will not. After facing off Acnologia, I don't really feel the need to do to proceed with my mission as my mind isn't clear so I will have to report the mission as a failure. Maybe sometime in the future, I'll take the mission again." He said before looking around the rocky terrains of the area the two of them were situated in.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he understood what Gildarts was talking about. The man had to fight a dragon and that could really put the whole idea of a mission rather unwilling to continue. He of course, had to fight Acnologia too and that wasn't anything easy. Naruto had to use his chakra, **White Dragon Slayer Magic**, **Divine Rasenshuriken** and his new sword to damage to the beast. It wasn't something Naruto would consider _easy_.

The blonde smiled as he looked at his fellow mage. "I understand completely. Any ways, I'm heading off to Arataharu Town for my S-class job so I will probably meet up with you some time later." Naruto told the man before walking away from the area when he felt something pulling him back.

Gildarts grinned as he removed his hand from the blonde's shoulder before replying, "Mind me accompanying you? I'd really like to see what _**The White Flash**_ is all about."

Naruto formed a smirk on his face and gave the man a nod of agreement. Gildarts' grin remained intact as he shot the blonde with a nod of his own. The two of them proceeded to walk out of the terrain and back towards the trailed path. Gildarts frowned seeing the river and thought about gathering some trunk from a tree to use to move forward.

Gildarts then went wide-eyed. "H-how are you doing that?" He asked before pouting at Naruto, who was currently walking above the water like it was nothing.

The blonde was highly amused at his fellow mage and chuckled seeing him have to walk the long way round in order to reach the pathway. The duo nodded as they braced themselves before rushing off towards the trail that led to Arataharu Town.

Upon picking up the pace, it didn't take them long to reach their destination.

Arataharu was a rather easy going and peaceful town. It had greenery everywhere, but the people in the town were tense. That was a given since the mission statement disclosed that the animal attacks were going on and the townspeople would be rather scared. The building structures were mixed in design as one half of the town had modernly built structures, while the other half had older foundations.

Naruto smiled as he quickly made way towards to the town square office with Gildarts following suit. The town wasn't really that big in size, so reaching the office didn't take them too long. As soon as Naruto arrived at the main entrance, he quickly opened it and walked inside the building. The blonde eyed the interior and then noticed a woman by the counter. In the mission statement, it detailed that the receptionist at the counter would be able to redirect the job taker to where they needed to go.

The blonde smile as he approached the counter. "Hi there. I am here for the mission for Fairy Tail." He said kindly, to which the woman's eyes went wide before giving a quick nod.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mari and I'll take you to the client." The receptionist replied as she stepped out of her post at the counter. Seeing as the coast was clear, the woman led the duo towards an office in the building and quickly approached the entrance of it.

Mari opened the door and then looked at the two mages. "I have to return to my post." She stated before smiling as the duo gave her a nod.

Naruto then walked forward into the now opened office with Gildarts right beside them. It was there that the two of them noticed a man standing there, as if he was waiting anxiously for them. The man was middle-aged with silver hair who was wearing a pale shirt, brown pants and a brown suit. He also had on a dark chocolate colored tie and dark brown shoes.

The man quickly approached them with a concerned expression. "I understand that you are here for the mission I had sent out for the Fairy Tail Guild. My name is Doto and I'm the client of the mission for Arataharu Town. Please help us because we don't know what more we can do around here as the attacks are getting more prominent and the people are getting restless by the day." He pleaded to the two mages as he was worried sick about the townspeople.

Naruto gave the client a reassuring smile, making the man sigh in relief. "You don't need to worry Doto-san because we'll take care of the problem for you. Now are there are consistencies in the sightings of the attacks as in any given location that can help us?" Naruto questioned as he fixed eye contact with the man in front of him.

Doto nodded quickly at the blonde. "I'll hand you the map of the town and it'll help in the mission." He stated before walking over to his desk and then handing the blonde the map in question.

"The attacks started a few weeks ago and many bodies have piled up. The victims were drained of blood and some of the townspeople would notice them the next morning. If it wasn't for the medical team, most of the victims would have died." Doto explained in a grim tone before sighing deeply.

Naruto and Gildarts frowned at this and gave a nod to the man. "We'll take care of this, don't worry!" They exclaimed in unison before rushing out of the office, leaving a relieved Doto in the background.

As the duo made their way outside the town square office, they quickly rushed forward to investigate. Into their journey, Naruto made a complete halt which confused Gildarts.

"I feel a dark presence. I assume it is on the outskirts of town. Let's hurry, Gildarts-san!" Naruto voiced out before rushing off into the distance, with the orange haired mage quickly following suit.

Closing in on the evil signature, Naruto narrowed his eyes as the aura became more prominent. The blonde quickly moved ahead and the aura kept getting stronger with each passing second.

"HELP ME!"

Both mages narrowed their eyes and quickly turned towards the direction of the sound. It was coming from a man who was currently running for his life as a creature was chasing after him.

The creature had black wild-spiky fur with silver highlights. It had red demonic like eyes and sharp teeth, which were longer than normal canines, but they showed that it had a prior meal. This was evident as blood dripped down its bottom jaw. The demonic creature also had two tails swishing around freely.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the fleeing man trip over a loose branch suddenly, leaving him to be at the mercy of the creature. The blonde quickly applied chakra to his feet and charged forward to immediately approach the scene. As the creature made its way towards the defenseless man, Naruto extended his fist and landed a powerful punch to its face, completely caving it in. The sounds of bones shattering and shrieking echoed in the vicinity. Naruto kicked the beast so that the defenseless man wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. The blonde then engulfed his fist with chakra and narrowed his eyes at the beast, which was currently howling in pain from the previous attack.

Naruto didn't care for that in the slightest as he quickly jumped up and then smashed the beast in the chest with his chakra laced fist. The blonde's hand pierced through the creature's body and it shrieked in agony as its entire body started twitching uncontrollably. Naruto remained emotionless as he removed his hand from the beast and then watched the blood ooze from its body. A few seconds into the twitches that the creature was experiencing, it fell lifeless to the ground.

The blonde quickly turned to the rooted man. "Get away from here!" He shouted before turning around as he felt several presences approaching.

The man didn't say anything in return, but nodded thankfully before rushing off to where he was originally headed. He was so thankful that the blonde was there as he would have died from the beast that was chasing him earlier. Sighing in relief, the man made his way into the direction of Arataharu Town.

"That was a damn good display, Naruto-san. I approve!" Gildarts said as he walked over to his fellow Guild mate and inwardly whistled at the power he had just witnessed.

Naruto chuckled at the man as he gave a nod before replying, "Thank you Gildarts-san."

Just then, the blonde formed a serious expression as he felt several dark aura in the area. As the presence grew closer, the young man quickly focused chakra into his wrist. Gildarts noticed this as well and he looked on at what was going to happen.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**" Naruto whispered as smoke appeared in the area.

As it cleared, the blonde now held the sword that he recently picked up from the cave and gripped it tightly. Wind formulated in the area as Naruto felt the sword subconsciously calling upon his **Hurricane Magic** and smirked at the sight. Gildarts became really intrigued at the technique as the amazing looking sword appeared out of nowhere. It reminded him of his Guild mate Erza Scarlet and her use of **Requip Magic** to call on her swords.

Naruto then turned towards his fellow mage. "I'm going to handle this so stay here, Gildarts-san!" He shouted before looking intently in the direction that the aura was coming from.

Gildarts nodded with a smirk as he was rather curious to see what the blonde would do now. He really enjoyed the earlier display and wanted to see how well Naruto would fare with using his sword. The weapon holds great power and the mage could tell just by looking at the blade.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the same type of creatures appeared a few moments later. There were almost 10 of them. It didn't take the blonde a second before he rushed forward with his sword in hand. He gripped the weapon and then twisted his body before piercing the creature's body, causing the beast to howl in agony. Naruto quickly stepped back and then jumped mid-air as he cut of the beast's head, sending it rolling on the ground and blood oozed on the path.

The young man smirked as he eyed the other beasts. "Now let's deal with the rest of you." He emotionlessly said before charging at the creatures with his sword.

The beasts whimpered in fear as some of them started running away from the blonde. Naruto quickly sliced his way through the creatures, piercing their backs and slicing their heads. The howls of the beasts screeched in the vicinity and was heard for miles. Naruto gripped his sword as the wind formulated and he sliced the sword downward as the wind crashed into the beasts, cutting them and shredding their bodies apart. The blonde didn't take any chances as he crept slicing at the demonic beasts and then killed each and every last one of them with the use of his sword. Naruto sighed as he saw the bodies of the creatures twitch and then becoming lifeless shortly after.

'_That was simply magnificent!_' Gildarts thought to himself as a wide smirk formed on his face at the display.

He was about to walk up to Naruto and congratulate him for a job well done, but halted suddenly. The orange haired mage immediately felt a rather malicious aura approaching them and quickly braced himself. He turned towards his fellow mage and noticed that his attention was also in the direction of the evil presence. The two mages waited for what was to come and narrowed their eyes as a larger beast came charging forward. This creature was larger than the ones before it and it was currently growling vicious upon seeing its fallen comrades.

The new beast was walking on two legs, giving it a slight human like appearance. It had the same black wild-spiky fur on its body with silver highlights as the other creatures had. It was relatively tall and had the same red demonic eyes as the beasts before it.

Naruto looked intently at the creature and smirked. "Are you _mad_ that I _slaughtered_ these _weaklings_?" He asked coldly as he indicated to the fallen figures of the creature's comrades.

The beast growled as it seemed to understand the blonde's words and seethed in rage. It snarled at the human that made that infuriating comment and quickly charged towards him. Naruto in turn, smirked as he waited for the conflict to commence. The creature quickly made its way through and was about to strike the blonde with its claw, but halted as the human suddenly disappeared. It immediately grew confused at what happened before it went wide-eyed as it felt a sharp pain in its back. The beast groggily turned around and seethed as it saw that the human was the one who attacked it.

Naruto looked at the creature with amusement. "Just look at you groveling at your feet, _Okami-hime_." He said coolly while eyeing the creature with a look of boredom.

The beast growled loudly at the way that this infuriating human was taunting it! It quickly crouched on all fours and glared at the blonde before jumping at him viciously. Naruto smirked as he moved to the side so that the creature couldn't even strike him. He raised his sword and wind formulated and sliced downward, causing the demonic beast's arm to slice off like a hot knife through butter. The wind continued its path as the creature screeched in pain as cuts appeared all over its body. The beast flopped to the ground and cradled the area where its arm used to be, in attempt to stop the bleeding. It howled in pain as it groggily got up from the ground when it realized that its efforts were futile.

Naruto looked at the creature with disgust. "You lot have killed so many people in this town and because of that, I hold no mercy. You will pay for what you have done here." He emotionlessly stated before grabbing hold of his sword once more and charging at the beast.

The creature went wide-eyed and tried to block the upcoming attack, but it proved worthless. The wind that formed from the attack caused it to shut its eyes shut before screeching in pain as the blade pierced its chest. Naruto quickly jumped mid-air and then stomped on the demonic beast with both feet, causing the beast's eyes to bulge out of their sockets and its mouth to open wide. Naruto then calmly raised his sword and sliced off the creature's head as the wind cut through the body and the ground as a result. The young man then formulated hand signs as it continued to eye the fallen beast and then narrowed them as the hand signs were now complete.

"**Fire Style: Great Flames of Destruction Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as a raging barrage of flames came shooting out of his mouth in the direction of the fallen creature. The jutsu quickly connected with the beast and burned it to smithereens, leaving no trace of it.

Naruto sighed as he resealed his sword into his wrist and looked at the charred ground. He approached the other lifeless beasts and then used the same jutsu to burn away the bodies.

The young man then turned around to see a shocked Gildarts and smiled at him. "The mission is finally complete, Gildarts-san. I can no longer sense anymore of those… _things_, which means that our work here is done. Let's return to the town square office." Naruto explained before walking up to his fellow mage with his smile still intact.

"That was truly interesting Naruto-san." Gildarts replied as a shark eating grin formed on his face, recalling the display he had the pleasure of witnessing.

Naruto chuckled and gave a nod to the man, who chuckled in return. Smiling, the two of them then turned around and started walking towards the town. On their way there, Naruto tried sensing if anything was amiss in the area, but smiled as he realized that there was no evil presences left.

'_I guess that those creatures were the only culprits that caused the people of this town trouble. Well it is of no concern now, seeing as they are taken care of_.' He thought to himself as he continued his journey with Gildarts towards Arataharu Town.

As the duo entered the town, they rushed forward towards the town square office. It didn't take them long at all and Naruto smiled as he entered the structure. The blonde waved at Mari, the receptionist of the building, who smiled and nodded for the two mages to proceed. Smiling in return, Naruto walked in the direction of the client's office and knocked on the door. After hearing the invitation to come in, the blonde did as told and smiled as he looked at the man in front of him. Doto visibly jumped when he saw Naruto and Gildarts in his office and he immediately approached them.

Naruto looked at him with a smile. "The creatures were wolf-like, but they had some unnatural traits to them and they were the ones that were causing this problem. Any ways, we have dealt with the problem as our job has finally been completed." He said warmly before looking over at a content Gildarts giving a nod of approval.

Doto's eyes went wide at the information. "Thank you so much! Thank you!" He exclaimed before bowing to the two mages as he knew that these men helped saved their town's problems.

Naruto simply waved the man off happily, stating it was the least he could do. Doto grinned in return before hurrying towards his desk and then pulling out a silver colored briefcase. He opened it up and quickly began counting the figures inside while Naruto and Gildarts waited patiently. Moments later, Doto closed up the briefcase and smiled as he walked forward.

The client handed Naruto the briefcase. "I've counted everything inside and it's all there. As the mission statement dictated, there is 7,500,000 Jewels for the reward. Thank you once again! " He warmly said before smiling brightly at the two mages in front of him.

Naruto and Gildarts smiled in return as they began waving the man off once more. The blonde accepted the briefcase with gratitude and then walked out of the office with his companion following suit. As soon as they were outside of the town square building, Naruto placed the briefcase on the ground.

An insignia quickly formed in the young man's hand. "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Seal!**" He shouted as he slammed his hands on the ground. The insignia quickly formed underneath the briefcase before sealing the item inside. Naruto smiled as he nodded in content of his usage of Fuinjutsu.

Gildarts grew confused, but continued to watch on in amazement as the briefcase disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It really did strike the resemblance with **Requip Magic**, but had its differences as well. The orange haired mage then shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Naruto finishing up with the job.

The young man smiled as he walked over to Gildarts. "On your mark… get set… GO!" He exclaimed happily before rushing off into the distance.

Gildarts chuckled madly at the retreating blonde. "You're on, Naruto-san!" He yelled out before taking off at full speed in the direction of his fellow mage.

* * *

(At the Guild)

* * *

The three kunoichi had now arrived inside after the blackette duo teased Kushina mercilessly for them having gone at it with the blonde, much to her ire. Mikoto and Haku had the most fun running away from the enraged redhead due to their comments. After their game of infuriating Kushina had ended, the group were now Inside the Guild, where almost everyone was present.

"Hey Mira-chan!" Haku chirped cheerfully as she approached her silverette friend with a bright smile on her face.

Mirajane turned around and smiled in return. "Hey everyone!" She exclaimed happily before quickly putting her clothes away at the bar counter.

The kunoichi trio grinned as they gave a quick nod and sat down near the counter and began talking with the cheery silverette. Their smile grew as they saw Erza approaching them as she had just walked into the Guild as well.

"Thanks for the amazing store advice, Erza-chan. It was awesome dattebane!" Kushina said in glee as she remembered the great clothes she bought earlier.

Erza grinned and gave her fellow redhead a happy nod, knowing that the stores were indeed amazing. The group followed suit with conversing with each other and it reached to the point where Naruto's name got mentioned.

The swordsman looked at her best friend intently before asking, "What mission did Naruto-kun take?"

Mirajane hummed for a while before quickly giving a nod. "I remember it now! Naruto-kun took an S-class job which entailed dealing with some rabid animal attacks in Arataharu Town. The pay was extraordinarily good and hopefully, it wouldn't pose much of a problem for Naruto-kun." She answered and then sighed dreamily thinking about her crush.

The kunoichi trio noticed Mirajane's expression and simply smiled at her. They knew full well that the silverette was growing closer to Naruto and didn't mind her at all. Looking over at Erza, they saw her listening intently at the answer and smiled at her too. With the clan status, Naruto was allowed to be with all of them. If it wasn't Erza or Mirajane, the trio would have minded. However, the two female mages were easily considered sister-figures to them now and that made them really happily.

The girls knew that Naruto was strong, but still they worried about him. They had to because he was the one that they cared for more than anything in the world.

Kushina quickly formed a wide grin on her face. "Naruto-kun will be fine dattebane!" She exclaimed cheerfully before chuckling sheepishly at her verbal tic.

The others smiled at the redhead's antics and nodded happily. With that, they resumed with their talks as they knew that the blonde they cared for would be all right.

* * *

(With Naruto and Gildarts)

* * *

The two mages of Fairy Tail were now walking along the trail of Arataharu Town, the very town where they would catch their train from. Gildarts wanted to travel by foot, but Naruto insisted that the train journey would be a better option. This was because Naruto really wanted to get to know his fellow mage better and was surprised at how quickly he was bonding with the man. The blonde wasn't the only surprised one around here. Gildarts was as well, considering the fact that he was always known as the lone wolf. However, the sight of Naruto made him relax considerably and the orange haired mage was happy to know that he was bonding so quick with his fellow mage also.

"Sooo Naruto-san, how is the mage experience going for you so far? Oh and how is the Guild?" Gildarts asked the blonde as he looked over at him with a smile on his face.

Naruto simply looked up at the sky. "So far, the entire experience has been great. I really enjoy the company of our fellow Guild mates and there's so much for me to look up for there." He answered in a warm tone before turning to his fellow mage with a smile of his own.

Gildarts' smile never wavered as he felt a rather special bond with the young man. He didn't know how it was coming to pass, but didn't want to think much about it. The mage was really happy because he was finally finding someone that he could relate to and just the thought was cool to him.

The orange haired man nodded in agreement before kindly saying, "That is wonderful to hear, Naruto-san. I'm glad that you are getting along with everyone at Fairy Tail so nicely. Which reminds me. In my travel, I heard all about your accomplishments and the talks about how you defeated one of the ten Wizard Saints, Jose Porla. It's a magnificent thing to hear about such a promising fellow mage, Naruto-san."

Naruto smiled as he looked at this man, who he already was starting to think of as a brother-figure. Why that was didn't nerve him at all because the blonde was glad he had a chance to meet his fellow mage.

The young man then smirked at the mention of the one he defeated in the past. "You heard it alright. That _Jose-hime_ wasn't a problem at all. In fact, the princess wasn't even worth my time." He answered in amusement before blinking comically.

Gildarts immediately halted his footing before falling to the ground roaring with laughter. Naruto chuckled as he turned to the man and helped him to his feet. The orange haired mage's laughter came to a slight pause as he started wiping his eyes of the tears that had formulated by what he heard.

"Heh, that was brilliant Naruto-san!" Gildarts exclaimed before chuckling slightly as he patted Naruto on the back.

The orange haired mage immediately grew surprised as normally, a man would get sent crashing to the ground by his patting. That was because he was always known to have insane level of strength. Gildarts grinned as he saw Naruto wasn't fazed by his actions and nodded in approval at the young man who stood tall. Nodding in return, Naruto smiled as the duo continued their walk towards Bara Town. In their journey by foot, the two mages kept at their questions and answers and learned more about each other. Naruto even told the orange haired man of how he knew about him from Mirajane, who relayed the information about the 100 Year Mission.

Gildarts smiled when he heard something unique. "So you opted for clan status, Naruto-san?" He asked as he had declined that very position from the council in the past.

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Sure did, Gildarts-san! I can understand why you refused the clan leader title in the past, but for me… it's somewhat of a whole different deal." He answered with a heartfelt tone as he started to reminisce about his absolutely gorgeous women.

Gildarts froze as he looked at Naruto and a warm smile emerged on his features. He saw Naruto's emotions were true and absolute and felt really proud of the young man right now. The blonde stopped walking as he noticed looking at him intently and raised an eyebrow.

"That look…" Gildarts said as a shark eating grin formed before continuing, "That look you have in your eyes, is something which I had the distinct pleasure had feeling only once in my life."

Naruto smiled at those words, but gestured for the man to continue with what he was going to say. The blonde then saw his fellow mage sitting down by the side of the trail path.

Gildarts looked up at the sky before warmly explaining, "A long time ago, I met and fell in love with a girl named Cornelia. She was beautiful, Naruto-san and I felt so strongly towards her. Our relationship blossomed and we eventually married each other. Everything was heavenly, but then Cornelia-chan left me because I was so fixated on my work that I didn't give enough time to her. It became too late for me because I learned a while back, that she had passed away. I have met a lot of women in my day Naruto-san, but she truly was the only one for me."

The orange haired mage frowned deeply as he started thinking what could have been if he been more involved with his wife. If he hadn't been so fixated on his work, he would have been so much better off and wouldn't be the lone wolf he was known as today. He knew that no woman could match up to the love of his life and that was the truth. Gildarts was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a strong grip on his shoulders, and smiled when he saw it was Naruto who was responsible for the action.

Naruto simply kept his grip on the man's shoulder. "Gildarts-san, I am sure your wife was beautiful and will remain with you forever in spirit. I am sure of that. Don't keep living in the past, my friend as it will only bring you more hurt in the long run. I am positive that Cornelia-san wouldn't like seeing you like this and I am damn sure that she forgave you a long time ago." He replied with nothing but sincerity in his voice and smiled at his fellow mage.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-san. Your words really do mean a lot to me." Gildarts said warmly as his expressions softened from having heard the young man speak.

Naruto smiled as he sat near his fellow mage and nudged his shoulder. "You were right when you spoke of the look in my eyes. Like you said, it was something you've already experienced so you can read my expressions. No one other than ji-ji, or the council knows about what I am going to tell you." He explained in a gentle tone, knowing what he was going to say next.

Gildarts looked at the blonde and gave a nod so the young man could continue.

Naruto sighed softly before continuing, "There are three women in my life, Gildarts-san. Those beautiful angels are so special in my eyes, that I simply can't imagine living without them now. They help me stay sane and they are the loves of my life. That is the reason for me opting for the clan status, because I simply cannot think of having to choose between them. The best part of it all is that they agreed with the status, and they truly do make me happier than I've ever been in my life."

Gildarts heard this explanation and felt the emotions radiate from the young man. Those words struck to him hard, because the orange haired mage knew that the blonde truly meant every single word of his speech. His eyes softened as a result, knowing that Naruto was so peaceful right now. Just the thought of the young man relaying this confidential information showed him that Naruto was special, and his instincts to bond with him were just. Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Gildarts nodded in understanding and got up from the ground with Naruto following suit.

The orange haired man's smile remained intact as he looked at his fellow mage intently. "Your secret is perfectly safe with me, Naruto-san and thank you for telling me about this. I'm undeniably happy for you and I wish you and the ones you love the best. I am proud of your decision, truly." He said in a warm voice before softly patting the young man on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Gildarts-san. I really appreciate your words as well." Naruto replied in the same tone as his fellow mage and smiled in return.

The two mages looked at each other and nodded, as they had bonded even further. They didn't know how and why they bonded so quickly, but didn't care for that in the slightest. The duo were rather happy to have found each other as this sort of friendship didn't occur on a regular basis.

"Now let's get to Bara Town so we can catch that train!" Naruto exclaimed before rushing off on the trail path, with Gildarts following suit.

The two mages quickened their pace as they took off in speed towards the town. It didn't really take them too long in their charge, as they had finally arrived at their destination. The duo then proceeded with heading towards the train station, where they would pay for their tickets to head back to Magnolia Town. As they approached the counter, Naruto paid for the tickets and smiled as he was right on time for the train to depart. Gildarts smiled as the young man paid for his ticket and grinned as he walked into to the terminal.

A moment or two later, the two men stepped into the confines of the train and sat down on a booth near the back. The conductor came shortly after and stamped both their tickets and the duo smiled as they leaned back in their seats.

Naruto looked over at his companion and smiled. "So Gildarts-san, tell me about your travels." He said as he was rather intrigued to learn even more about the man.

Gildarts nodded and chuckled slightly. "There's so much that I want to talk about and for some strange reason, you're the only one I feel comfortable with doing so. Now brace yourself, Naruto-san." He answered kindly before proceeding with telling his fellow mage about his ways around Earthland.

As the explanations continued, Naruto grew even more surprised at how quickly he was getting attached to the orange haired mage. The blonde felt as if his companion could truly become a brother-figure to him, and the man in question felt the exact same way.

The two smiled as they conversed with one another, telling each other of their own travels.

* * *

(One hour later…)

* * *

After the duo talked throughout their train journey, the transport made a halt on the terminal at Magnolia Town. As soon as the announcer voiced it out through the speakers, Naruto and Gildarts smiled as they quickly got out of their seats and stepped out of the train. Making their way towards the terminal, the duo started walking through the streets of Magnolia Town. Naruto raised an eyebrow when the crowd saw Gildarts and what happened next, caused Naruto to go wide-eyed.

The entire landscape of Magnolia started changing drastically. Technological mechanisms in the town allowed most of its buildings to slide sideways and rise over platforms, leaving only a very straight road which led to the entrance of Fairy Tail.

Naruto's expression didn't change throughout. "What's going on around here?" He questioned in the utmost confusion as he eyed the changing landscape.

It was the first time that the blonde had seen this happening, so it was a rather strange sight to behold.

Gildarts looked at his fellow mage with a smile. "This measure was taken because I would accidentally walk through the town, destroying private houses with my **Crash Magic**. That's why the people have done this when they saw me." He explained before chuckling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

Naruto blinked twice upon hearing this. "That -_hahaha!_- is so -_hahaha!_- great! _Hahahaha!_" He exclaimed as he continued to laugh hysterically while slapping the back of Gildarts' back in amusement.

The blonde held his stomach as the laughter halted before happily walking along the straight path that led to the Guild, with a chuckling Gildarts right behind him.

* * *

(At the Guild)

* * *

Kushina went wide-eyed as she felt an earthquake occurring. "What the hell is happening!?" She shouted in confusion before rushing toward the window to see what was going on.

Mikoto and Haku nodded quickly and rushed towards the redhead, as they also wanted answers. They had never felt tremors in Magnolia Town so what was happening right now? The Guild members were frantic about '_He is arriving!_' and that only added more to the confusion that the kunoichi trio had.

"It is because of Gildarts-san that the town is shifting around." Mirajane told her three friends in an amused tone as she approached them.

The girls in question tilted their heads cutely as they didn't quite understand what the silverette was talking about. Mirajane giggled before she started explaining everything about the S-class mage Gildarts Clive and why the town was shifting accordingly. Erza was there and the redhead also filled in any gaps to the explanation that her best friend gave. The two female mages were really shocked as they realized that Gildarts was arriving as well, but regained their composure as they give their details.

"I can't believe that he'd crash through houses like that." Mikoto said before shaking her head in amusement at what she just heard.

The three kunoichi went wide-eyed had just learned about the infamous Gildarts Clive, the one responsible for the cause of Magnolia Town shifting around. Just the thought of it made the girls giggle as it was really amusing to say the least.

Following suit, the members of Fairy Tail stepped out of the Guild and waited patiently for Gildarts to arrive. Most of them were nervous to see the man and some of them were happy to know he was coming back.

Natsu was stomping around the ground. "I'M FIRED UP!" He shouted as he was a nervous wreck since he was more than eager to fight Gildarts.

This was because Naruto kept refusing him a fight and the patience was killing him. The pink haired mage didn't have the reasoning to fight and just the thought of it made him furious! He will fight now!

It was just then, that the Guild members saw two lone shadows approaching. As they fixed eye contact, they all became shocked to the core at who the two people were. The first was Gildarts Clive, who they already knew was approaching them. However, the second was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and the mages were rather confused as to why the two men were travelling together.

'_Naruto-kun!_' The kunoichi trio harmonically thought to themselves as they smiled lovingly at their approaching handsome blonde, and were so happy to see him safe and sound.

They didn't really ponder upon why their man was walking towards the Guild with Gildarts, the mage they just recently heard about because they became delighted at the sight of Naruto. Looking at Mirajane and Erza, the three women smiled at them being relieved to see the blonde as well. Nodding in content, the girls waited as the mages walked towards them.

Naruto smiled at his gorgeous women and looked over at Gildarts, who was happy to see his fellow Guild mates again. The duo kept their smile intact as they started approaching the anxious Fairy Tail members, but that was before a certain pink haired mage stopped them from doing so.

Natsu jumped forward with determination burning in his eyes. "GILDARTS! I WANT YOU TO FIGHT ME NOW!" He roared while extending his fist towards the orange haired mage.

Gildarts smirked as he caught the fist and then quickly grabbed the mage with both hands.

His smirk deepened as he looked at a confused Naruto and tossed Natsu towards him before exclaiming, "Now back to me!"

Naruto blinked before chuckling with a nod as Natsu came rushing towards him. The blonde quickly extended both hands in the air and threw the pink haired mage back towards Gildarts. The man in question kept his smirk on his face as Natsu came shooting at him. He quickly extended his hands and then tossed the pink haired mage back towards Naruto.

"This is surprisingly fun!" Naruto shouted as Natsu was tossed back at him and smirked before extending his hands and throwing him back towards Gildarts.

Meanwhile, Natsu was groaning loudly throughout his volleyball session and started seeing stars appearing all around him. Just as soon as he was thrown back towards Gildarts, the orange haired mage grinned before throwing the Fire Dragon Slayer to the roof… where he stuck like a pancake.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he lowered his arms before asking, "Why'd you do that, Gildarts-san?"

Gildarts simply shrugged his shoulders with his grin intact. "That's just my way of concluding my awesome little game, Naruto-san." He answered humorously before chuckles escaped him.

Naruto blinked and then started laughing at the explanation. He gave a humored nod to his fellow mage and then started walking towards the Guild members, who were currently wide-eyed at the display.

'_Gildarts was almost never this free with anyone! What's going on here!?_' The Fairy Tail mages shouted in their heads, with the exception of the three kunoichi as the trio were giggling at the duo's antics. The entire scene was really entertaining, but everyone wanted to know how Naruto and Gildarts met in the first place. The fact that the lone wolf of Fairy Tail had bonded with a mage was rather confusing yet surprising at the same time. They were happy, but also wanted some answers.

Makarov approached the duo in amusement before asking, "So… how'd this little union come to pass?"

The two men started chuckling at the Master of Fairy Tail and then gave a nod to the old man. As they formed a slightly serious expression, the Guild members gulped in response and braced themselves for what they were going to hear.

"Naruto-san met me when during my encounter with the legendary dragon, Acnologia." Gildarts started in a grim tone before sighing deeply.

As soon as the word _Acnologia_ escaped the orange haired mage's lips, the members of Fairy Tail stiffened and went wide-eyed. The kunoichi trio didn't quite understand what was so dangerous about the dragon, but as the explanation continued, they gasped loudly at what they had to hear. The Guild members were shocked to the core as they learned that Gildarts had come face to face with Acnologia, and sighed in relief to see him safe and sound. They were also gasping at how Naruto was able to save the both of them because they knew just how powerful the dragon truly was.

After the account was relayed, the mages took a moment to finally regain their composure. They were really happy that the two mages in front of them were alive. How they survived didn't matter because neither Gildarts nor Naruto gave the details of their fight with the dragon. Sighing deeply, they gave the two mages a nod.

Makarov looked at the two mages with a serious expression before stating, "That is quite a story indeed."

The other Guild members could do nothing, but nod dumbly at the two men as well. Naruto and Gildarts chuckled slightly and gave a nod in return to everyone around them. It was then Naruto saw his teary eyed kunoichi trio and smiled softly at them.

"Now don't give me those eyes. I'm alive aren't I?" Naruto asked softly as he proceeded with stepping towards them and gently playing with their hair.

Haku quickly hugged her blonde and started sniffling into his chest. "T-that dragon could have killed you Naru-kun." She said chokingly before crying at the dreadful thought.

Naruto frowned as he separated from the embrace and wiped away his woman's tears. "That dragon cannot do anything to me. Don't worry yourselves, because I have you three to return to." He answered with nothing but sincerity in his voice.

The blonde smiled as he hugged each of his amazing girls and they smiled softly in return. Naruto wiped the tears that Mikoto and Kushina had, who simply enjoyed their embrace with their man. They trio knew that Naruto would always come back to them safe and sound, but the worry still kept them horrified. After learning about the encounter with Acnologia, they couldn't help but fear for their man's safety. However, the fact that Naruto was so determined and his resolve was absolute, they simply couldn't argue with him. The girls warmed up even further as the blonde kissed each of their foreheads lovingly and they smiled brightly at his affectionate nature towards them.

"We are so happy you're back, Naruto-kun." They whispered softly in unison, to which Naruto smiled in return as he gave them a quick nod.

After their moment together, Naruto turned around and saw the teary eyed Erza and Mirajane. The blonde knew that the two girls wanted nothing more than be close to him, so he walked towards him with a smile on his face. Just as soon as Naruto approached them, Mirajane quickly hugged him tightly as she sniffled at the thought of her crush getting injured by that dragon. Erza was the next one to embrace the blonde and sobbed slightly as she knew just how dangerous that mission truly had become.

Naruto looked at them with his smile intact before softly saying, "Please don't worry so much. Nothing can keep me down."

Erza and Mirajane could only nod gently in return as they were really concerned about the blonde after hearing what he had to go through. Seeing him right now, made the two females smile as they knew that the young man was telling them the truth. Their feelings were coursing through at incredible rates and they knew that they would only grow closer to Naruto. They frowned at the thought of the blonde having to choose between them and the three kunoichi because they still considered the fact that polygamy could never pan out.

_What they didn't know was about Naruto's new position as clan leader and how it would change their lives forever._

Noticing the looks that the two mages had, Naruto smiled. '_I will have to talk with those two really soon about the clan status. I know that I am getting closer to them and just want to find the best time to actually reveal everything. It will be hard to relaying everything about my past, but it's necessary because I never want to hide anything from the ones that I truly care about._' He thought to himself before kissing Erza and Mirajane on the forehead, causing them to blush heavily at the contact.

The blonde grinned as he looked at the reaction and knew that he would only grow closer to those two girls. He looked towards the trio and smiled as they were happily nodding with what was going on, showing that they approved of his actions. He approached the trio and melted in the embrace they gave him and then at the corner of his eye, the young man saw Gildarts smiling brightly at him.

'_So those three are the ones you were talking about earlier, Naruto-san. Anyone can clearly see just how much those women love you and I am immensely happy for you right now. I could truly see you as my otouto that is, if you would allow me the chance.' _Gildarts thought to himself in a cheerful manner before turning towards the other Guild members and talking to them.

Naruto smiled as he looked over at the orange haired mage. '_I know that you were lonely before Gildarts-san, but I'm sure that you will get over it. That's because I am here and I know we'll get along really well_.' He thought to himself before turning his attention towards his wonderful girls and kissing them on the forehead.

The trio smiled at their man and then nodded happily before walking with him towards the other Guild members to have a conversation. Naruto placed a hand over Erza's and Mirajane's shoulders and further eased them as they started smiling brightly at him.

_The members of Fairy Tail then had themselves a nice time and simply relished in the moment._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Alright, that's a wrap people!**

**Eh, did the lemon satisfy everyone's needs? **_**Review on that!**_** I am trying my best in writing these scenes so if they aren't to anyone's standards, forgive me as I am not a professional writer of the art. Keep those reviews strong or… Miko-chan will glare at you with her Sharingan! *insert huff* I can be considered kidding at this point, but _keep reviewing! _**

**So Naruto had his precious moment with Mikoto, met up with Gildarts, encountered Acnologia for the first time, used the Divine Rasenshuriken, received an amazing sword and the chapter is _almost at 23,350_ words!? ….Egyptian God Phoenix, you care too much for your readers. _GUILTY!_**

**Hahaha, I do though! Well I'll explain a few things for the fight with Acnologia, which was rather fair and I gave it some deep thought. I honestly think I overpowered Acnologia in the fight. **

**Naruto used his normal chakra in the beginning and then moved on to bijuu chakra. If he were to use that to its full potential, Naruto would have faced the dragon much easier. However, I wanted Naruto to use the power of his late sensei/father-figure and struggle in the fight. How about that Divine Rasenshuriken, huh? Don't lie and tell me you didn't like the addition! **_**Review!**_** And… _the sword_. __****This weapon serve a purpose so don't even bother ranting about it. ****The reaction that Acnologia received from that very sword will play out in the future as well because… I love keeping you all in suspense. **

**I mean come on! I gave you all one of the best chapters of them all. Lol, I'm kidding. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE GREAT!**

**You're all awesome so keep reviewing and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	21. The Modern Decree

**I am so very proud to present you all with the 21st**** chapter of the story. Oh, and this little pride and joy of mine has turned _2 months old_ already! Yep! Time flies so quickly and each one of you have been so awesome with everything. Thanks to everyone for being so cool with the reviews as it brings me no greater joy than to see you all enjoying my work. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Three days have passed since Naruto encountered Acnologia and the Ace of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive. The blonde bonded even further with the **Crash Magic** user and was really happy while doing so. Naruto realized that he would one day meet up with Acnologia again and he will _KILL_ that dragon. His father-figure Timaeus would have wanted that for some closure, and it was the least he could do for him.

During the span of three days, Naruto created several shadow clones to start up with his Kenjutsu training. This was to train himself with the sword that he recently acquired in a cave, close to the plain where he encountered Acnologia.

Naruto was always a good student in the ninja arts and Kenjutsu was no exception. The reason for this was because in the 3 year training trip the young man took with Jiraiya, the duo travelled to the Land of Iron in the Elemental Nations. From there, Jiraiya requested Mifune, the leader of the lands and a master swordsman to train Naruto in the art. Mifune originally refused the request, but changed his mind when he realized that the blonde was the son of Minato Namikaze, who he respected as both a leader and shinobi alike. With that, Naruto's training began. The young man really took his training to a whole other level, to the point where even Mifune started to highly appreciate his skills in the art. The blonde also participated in battles with some of Mifune's samurai guards, and they also recognized his skills in Kenjutsu.

The downside was that during the 4th Great Ninja War, Naruto didn't get the opportunity to utilize his skills in Kenjutsu, nor did he feel that connected with the sword he had during that time. However, the sword that Naruto found in that cave was devastating and the power that it held was immense.

Why the sword held so much of an affiliation to his **Hurricane Magic** was something that he simply didn't understand. That and why the amazing sword felt so natural in his hands. Naruto simply figured that he would find out about this in due time.

Within that time period, Makarov proceeded with getting the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound under construction. The Fairy Tail mages were really confused when they saw a construction site rather close to their Guild. Makarov knew that Naruto wanted to inform the Guild members about the clan compound after it was finally built, so he told them that it was simply a secret for now. The mages nodded at the Master's words as they didn't want to question him about anything.

Naruto was really happy that the compound was underway for construction, as were the three kunoichi. When the girls found out that the construction was starting, they jumped around in excitement as they couldn't wait to design their new home. The kunoichi trio were truly looking forward to see how the compound would turn out in the end.

With the help of Naruto's shadow clones, the constructor found it rather easy to gain the necessary labor he required in the construction task. The clones were more than happy to help with the boss' will and were eager to help move the equipment/materials that were required for the job.

_It was now the 4__th__ day after Naruto's amazing mission._

At the household, the three kunoichi approached Naruto with a megawatt grin on their face.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at them. "What's got you girls so excited?" He asked in amusement before chuckling as the trio simply handed him a piece of paper with their grins intact.

"_Kushina-san, Mikoto-san and Haku-san. I can give you this mission, but you will have to take Naruto-kun along with you. This is because neither one of you are official S-class mages as of yet. I will grant Kushina-san and Mikoto-san with the position after they go on some more missions, but Haku-san will have to enter the S-class exams in the future to become an S-class mage. I wouldn't advise taking anyone else in this mission because Naruto-kun would be furious, if something were to happen to any of you_."

The three kunoichi smiled as they remembered what Makarov told them about the mission. They wouldn't want to take anyone than Naruto either. Why would they? He was their love!

The girls nodded their heads in excitement. "We would like to go on a mission with you, Naruto-kun!" They chirped cheerfully before grinning at their loving blonde once again.

Naruto chuckled as he gave a nod to his gorgeous women before looking over the mission statement.

* * *

Mission Statement

**Job rank:** S-class

**Location:** Around the area of Gargeon Town.

**Most Convenient Method of Travel:** Train from Magnolia Town Station to Gargeon Town.

**Details:** The townspeople of Gargeon have been terrorized, because many women from the town have been reported missing. Upon further investigation, it was said that a mysterious man was the cause of all the suffering within the town border. This man was rumored to have been affiliated with a Dark Guild as well, so please put an end to it.

**Reward:** 12,250,000 Jewels

* * *

Naruto looked over at the kunoichi trio. "This is an S-class mission. Am I to assume that since neither one of you three are official S-class mages, you need me to tag along?" He asked before narrowing his eyes at the details that the mission statement held.

The three kunoichi nodded quickly and then frowned at the things they read. "Yes that's right, Naru-kun. We need to stop that mad man from kidnapping those women!" Haku said in a serious tone, with her two sister-figures nodding anxiously in the background.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were appalled when they realized that the women in those towns were being kidnapped. The fact that the kidnappings may have been linked to a Dark Guild only made them angrier. The girls wanted nothing more than to help those poor women out because they despised that _evil monster_, who would do something so horrendous!?

Naruto smiled at the answer his women gave him and nodded. "We will stop that man, don't worry. Now get ready to depart for this mission." He said in a stern voice before putting the mission statement into his pocket.

The trio nodded quickly and then sighed in content as their loving blonde kissed each of them affectionately. Smiling, the girls proceeded with rushing upstairs so that they could get ready to leave.

Meanwhile, Naruto had his eyes narrowed as he walked upstairs to get changed. '_So the Dark Guilds are finally coming to fruition. Jiraiya-sensei was right when he told me about that and it's about time that I end their petty schemes. Those fools are just like the Akatsuki that I had the displeasure of facing in the Elemental Nations. They need to be stopped at all costs. I already suspect that the man behind the kidnapping is in fact, a dark mage._' He thought to himself before taking a deep sigh as he approached his room and proceeded with getting ready.

"I wonder how the girls will react to the sword I recently received." Naruto said to himself as he put on the new strap for his weapon, which he got custom made from a store in Magnolia Town.

Recently, Naruto's custom clothing designer directed him towards a shopkeeper, whose entire life revolved around swords. The White Dragon Slayer found the shop to be rather fascinating and was pleased to know that the owner of the store also took custom orders. The sheath Naruto requested was of a simple yet elegant design. Silver was the color of the locket, the chape was also of the color silver and the middle section was of silky black. All in all, it provided the perfect look to the sword itself.

The group quickly got changed into their clothes and swiftly left the household. Kushina and Mikoto were now in their amazing battle outfits, while Haku was in her custom kimono. Naruto was in his battle suit, but what the trio saw on their loving blonde's person made them halt immediately. The young man currently had shielded weapon strapped to the back of his coat and that was something new.

Kushina pointed a finger towards the sheath before asking, "Umm… Naruto-kun, what's that?"

Naruto simply formed a grin on his face as he led the trio towards a grassy area. The girls were confused, but followed the young man and sat down beside him. Naruto had his grin intact as he took off the strap and then began unsheathing his amazing sword. As soon as the three kunoichi saw the weapon, they went wide-eyed with shock. The sword was absolutely beautiful and it held extraordinary power.

Mikoto and Kushina formed hearts in their eyes as they were really powerful swordswomen and the sight of Naruto's weapon, intrigued them to no end. The duo tried touching the sword, but were sent flying back with a gust of wind and were slammed against a tree.

"Owwww!" Mikoto whined as she groggily got up from that sudden attack before looking over at her best friend, who was on the same page as her.

Naruto chuckled as he approached them. "I should have informed you two that this sword doesn't allow anyone else, other than myself touching it. Two days ago, Gildarts-san tried touching the weapon and was thrown back the same way you two were. I don't know why this is, but it's kind of cool." He explained before chuckling once more as the two kunoichi pouted cutely at the answer.

Naruto smiled and then kissed both of them on the forehead, causing them to smile in return.

Haku giggled as she watched the interaction before asking, "Have you named the sword yet, Naru-kun?"

Naruto hummed happily at the blackette. "I'm still stumped for a name, but I think it will come to me when the time is right." He answered and then proceeded with sheathing his sword before strapping it on his back.

The girls nodded with a smile and then headed out in the direction of the train station, with Naruto following suit. The journey didn't take them long as they were in Magnolia Town, and the household was at a short distance from the train station. Upon approaching the counter, the blonde paid for the tickets and then proceeded with walking with his girls towards the terminal. The group was rather fortunate that their train had already arrived and was about to depart soon. With that in mind, they quickly stepped into the confines of the transport and sat themselves in a booth at the back.

"**We will be departing for Gargeon Town in 10 minutes.**"

Kushina leaned into Naruto's left shoulder, Mikoto on his right and Haku laid in his lap. The booth was large enough to fit all four of them, so the girls were really pleased about that. With that, the group happily drifted off to sleep as the train began moving.

* * *

(At the Guild)

* * *

Mirajane was frowning deeply. _Why?_ She had just signed off an S-class mission that may or may not, involve a Dark Guild. The fact that the people going to the mission were like her sister-figures, made her tense about the whole deal. Mirajane was really depressed that she didn't get a chance to help the three kunoichi out in the mission, as they had told her that they would be fine. Then there was also the fact that the trio informed her that Naruto was tagging along. Just the thought of them getting hurt, made her demonic instincts rage inside as they demanded her to run off after the group.

The silverette started wiping the counter of the bar before whispering, "Please come back home safe, all of you. If something ever happened to any of you, I'll never forgive myself."

Mirajane didn't get a chance to tell Naruto about her feelings because she was in conflict with herself, upon thinking of the right time to do so. She had the painful experience of hearing about how he encountered Acnologia and just the thought of the blonde getting hurt, made her feel broken inside.

Unknown to Mirajane, Erza had heard everything the silverette spoke of and frowned deeply. The redhead also really wanted to join in on the mission that the ninja group took, but had to stay behind as the kunoichi reassured her it wasn't necessary. Erza didn't want to question their judgment so she gave those three a hesitant nod, and could only hope that they don't get hurt in their mission.

"What's got you two all depressed?" A voice behind the two girls spoke.

The duo quickly looked up to see the newcomer and saw that it was the Ace of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive.

Mirajane simply sighed sadly as she looked at the man. "Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan, Haku-chan and Mikoto-chan just took on a mission, which states some evil man kidnapping many women. That man has also been rumored to be from a Dark Guild." She explained and then frowned deeply, which her old rival shared as well.

Gildarts smiled at the concerned silverette. "Naruto-san can take care of himself, _that_ I can assure you. I may not know how strong the rest of his group is, but I know that with Naruto-san there, they will be fine." He answered before sitting down on a stool near the counter of the bar with his smile intact.

Hearing those words from Gildarts made the two mages perk up significantly as they slowly started to lose their sad thoughts. They nodded with agreement shortly after and then the silverette poured the orange haired mage a drink and placed it on the counter.

Gildarts graciously gulped down the drink before slyly asking, "It's Naruto-_kun_, huh?"

The man's eyes widened slightly as both Mirajane and Erza blushed beet red. '_You're more like me than I originally thought, Naruto-san_.' He thought to himself in amusement before getting up from his seat and walked away from the bar counter.

Meanwhile, Mirajane and Erza slowly regained their composure and huffed as they realized that the orange haired mage, caused them to blush and walk away in victory at the same time.

"Dammit Gildarts!" They roared in unison before turning away quickly when they noticed the other members of the Guild looked at them in confusion.

Gildarts laughed his way out of the Guild as he heard this and shook his head in amusement. "Hopefully you'll tell those two that you are having feelings for them as well. I knew it from the moment you looked at them in that manner. _Ha!_ Good ol' Naruto getting all the women for himself, just like me." He said to himself while in his mind, a chibi version of him was flying in the air with his cape flapping freely like a superhero.

Unknown to any of them, a certain white haired hermit was scribbling furiously on his notebook as he had watched this interaction with his **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**. The members of the Fairy Tail Guild looked around in confusion when they heard giggling in the area, but shrugged their shoulders shortly after when they couldn't see anything.

'_The gaki will always be, my most prized student_.' Jiraiya thought to himself with pride before he continued scribbling down his precious research.

* * *

(With the Ninja Squad)

* * *

Naruto sneezed himself awake and looked around in confusion. "Someone must be talking about me." He muttered under his breath before realizing that his girls were waking up.

"Naru-kun…" Haku whined as she got up from her blissful sleep, laying on her handsome man's lap.

Naruto chuckled before kissing his blackette, who sighed in content as her lips brushed with the blonde's. The young man formed a smirk on his face after separating from the lip lock when he saw his other two girls pouting cutely.

"None for me, Nar-_umph!?_" Mikoto was cut off as Naruto's lips collided with her own and before Kushina could ask, she also received the same treatment.

Naruto chuckled as he looked at his gorgeous women before asking, "Now… all better?"

The young man smiled as his girls nodded happily at his actions. He eased himself into his seat and turned towards the window of the train to see the sights.

"**We will be arriving at the terminal of Gargeon Town in less than 5 minutes**."

With that announcement, Naruto straightened himself up immediately and so did the three kunoichi. The group formed a serious expression as they knew that they would be rushing forward with their mission now. As they looked over their surroundings, they leaned back and waited patiently for the train to make a stop. Their destination was the first town that they arrived in Earthland, so it was going to be a reunion of sorts. With the knowledge of Dark Guild involvement, the group knew the seriousness.

As soon as the train made its stop, the ninja group rushed out of there and approached the terminal. Speeding their way through, they came across the streets of Gargeon Town and quickly took a glance at their surroundings. The group knew that they didn't need to visit the client right now because their main focus was the deal of the kidnappings. They had every detail that they needed from the mission statement so they immediately charged out of the town, hoping to find some clues.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he felt a disturbing aura in the distance. "There's something off about this place, keep your guard up." He said in a serious tone before proceeding further.

The three kunoichi nodded quickly as they had already expected the worst from the blonde's statement. Moving swiftly, Naruto kept up with his sensory abilities and his eyes widened slightly when he felt the aura once again. However, this time it was more prominent than before. Naruto rushed forward with the kunoichi trio following suit, seeing as they were getting more close to the required area.

In the distance, the ninja squad could hear distant shouts. Applying chakra to their ears, they headed towards where the sound was coming from with Naruto leading the charge. Concentrating further, the group identified the sounds as feminine cries for help. Narrowing their eyes as their suspicions were confirmed, they sped up their movements.

Naruto halted as he felt the presence of several people nearby. Kushina narrowed her eyes as she also felt them. Leaping into a nearby tree, the group observed their surroundings.

There was a large shack that looked to be worn down sitting in the center of the clearing. The women's cries for help resonated from within, further irking the ninja squad. Two guards stood beside the front entrance, while there were three more to the far right sitting around a fire cooking what looked to be fish. To the left were another two that seemed to be doing nothing in particular.

Nodding to himself, Naruto turned to the three kunoichi before ordering, "I'll take the three by the fire, Kushi-chan and Miko-chan will take the two by the door. Haku-chan, you take the two on the left. Our rendezvous point will be at the base of this tree. I know you don't need this, but good luck anyway."

The girls grinned as they understood their orders before getting to work, causing the blonde to grin in return as the group quickly headed out to action.

* * *

(With Mikoto and Kushina)

* * *

The kunoichi duo used the surrounding trees to keep out of sight as they approached their given targets. Leaping onto the roof, they loomed over the two clueless men from above, who were having a casual conversation with one another.

"This job gives me the creeps; do you know when the pay comes in?" A slim man with a dagger strapped to his thigh questioned his fellow mercenary.

The mercenary in question, a burly man with an axe strapped to his back turned to face the _new guy_ with an annoyed look before answering, "Quit your whining. The pay will arrive once the job is complete. We don't get paid to ask questions."

"Whatever man, I'm going to take a leak." The smaller mercenary informed before walking off behind a tree.

His fellow mercenary grunted in response, not necessarily caring in the slightest. Whistling nonchalantly, he never noticed the shadow looming over him. Quicker than he could react, a hand covered his mouth before he was pulled upwards onto the roof. After being freed from his restraint, he turned around sharply before drawing his axe.

"What the fuck, you dudes freaked me out for a second there!" The mercenary exclaimed loudly before sighing in relief.

Even though Kushina and Mikoto were obscured in shadows, this comment made their eyes twitch. Moving forward out of the darkness, they revealed themselves to the _idiot_.

"Do we look like _dudes_ to you?" The kunoichi duo dangerously chorused in unison as they glared blazingly at the man.

Blinking in confusion, the mercenary's eyes widened when he realized he was in fact talking to _women_. Not like he knew, their figures were hidden in shadows! Before he could continue with his thought process, two fists collided with his face, sending him off the building and into the world of unconsciousness.

The smaller mercenary from earlier had just finished his business before hearing a loud _thump_. Pulling up his pants, he quickly tugged on the zipper.

A bit _too_ quickly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He _shrieked_ loudly, scaring off the wildlife nearby before falling over and passing out in excruciating pain.

Meanwhile, Kushina and Mikoto sweatdropped at the bizarre turn of events. Looking at each other, they gave a nod before heading towards the rendezvous point.

* * *

(With Haku)

* * *

The Ice Princess was currently hidden behind a large shrub with her senbon needles at the ready. She had the easiest task to complete, since the two people she was sent to take down looked to be doing nothing in particular.

"When will he return? This job is ridiculously boring, and those bitches inside won't shut the hell up!" One of the men whined, as he twirled a dagger in the dirt.

His partner turned to him before darkly saying, "We can always have _fun_ with them while he's away."

The two men started laughing maniacally as they gave each other a nod. Meanwhile, Haku fumed at what she was hearing and wanted to destroy these fools.

Jumping into a nearby tree, Haku readied a senbon needle before taking aim at the man on the left. Seeing as her target was set, she threw the needle with deadly accuracy.

Meanwhile, the mercenary duo continued to laugh at the thought of having _fun_ with the helpless women within the confines of the shack. It was then, one of them stiffened suddenly before falling to the ground unconscious. His friend's eyes widened before rushing over to see what happened.

"Oi oi, are you alright? Hello!?" He questioned frantically before seeing something stuck in the back of the unconscious man's neck.

Reaching over, the frightened mercenary went to grab the object before he felt the temperature reduce several degrees. Upon further observation, he noticed a pair of feet next to his friend's head. Looking up in confusion, his eyes widened before all he saw was black.

Haku sighed in annoyance at the two fallen figures before heading to the given meeting place.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

Three mercenaries were staring intently at the fire, waiting for the fish they caught down the stream to cook. Stomachs rumbled as their patience was wearing thin and the aroma given off from the fish didn't help at all. One reached over to turn the rod holding the fish over before yelping loudly as water splashed over the fire.

"MY FISH!" They roared furiously in unison at the sight of their delicious food _ruined_.

Meanwhile, Naruto smirked at the sight of the three imbeciles. Using that extremely low powered **Water Style** jutsu was a good idea, considering what he was seeing right now.

"YOU!" The overweight man of the group screamed as he pointed his sword down at the man beside him before continuing, "Clear this shit up _now_ before I lose my goddamn temper!"

The man in question rose up as a glare formed on his face. "Pipe down, you stupid refrigerator. It must have been your drool that extinguished our goddamn fire!" He shouted in protest as the two began to stare each other down intensely.

The third mercenary facepalmed at the two idiots in front of him before getting to work on the fire by himself.

In the shadows, Naruto chuckled in amusement. _'Refrigerator huh, that's a good one.' _He thought to himself as he continued to look on at the humorous sight.

As the third member of the group gathered the necessary wood, he set it before waving over his fellow partners. The two men ceased their rambling and approached the site and sat back down. The overweight man took out his lighter and ignited it, to which sparks formulated. He kept pushing the button on the lighter before a fire finally surfaced. Smiling, the mercenary was about to lean forward when the fire burst out violently as the flames rampaged over his face.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" The blob of a man shrieked as his clothes also ignited, to which he immediately crumpled to the floor and rolled around in extreme pain.

Reacting quickly, his 'friends' began stomping on the screaming mercenary before one of them fell to the ground. The one left standing looked around in confusion and went wide-eyed as his partners were now rendered unconscious, while the one on fire became drenched in water. Suddenly, his vision went dark as a blow connected to the back of his neck.

Naruto smirked at the fallen men and dragged the mercenary he just knocked unconscious to the rendezvous point. A short walk later, the blonde saw the three kunoichi waiting for him. Grinning, he slammed the man against the tree before backhanding him awake. The girls smirked as they watched this display unfold.

Jolting upwards, the mercenary opened his eyes and saw the ninja squad in front of him.

"Why are you holding the women of Gargeon Town captive? If you _try_... if you _dare _try lying to me, I _will_ find out and trust me, the end result will _not_ be pretty." Naruto said emotionlessly as he eyed the man dangerously.

The mercenary paled in fear at the blonde's tone before gasping loudly at the sight of Kushina and Mikoto holding their swords at his neck, and Haku holding her senbon needles.

The man started sweating bullets before he gave in. "Alright! The man behind this calls himself the Death Bringer. He told us he was a dark mage, other than that we have no more information on him. He said he'd pay us a lot of money if we could keep the women he kidnapped safe for his routine pickups. From our knowledge, he has already killed off two or three of them so far." He said in a fearful tone as he started shaking at the sight of the blonde.

The fool couldn't speak any further as Mikoto and Kushina punched his stomach, causing his eyes to bulge before falling limp in Naruto's grasp.

Naruto simply tossed the unconscious figure aside before coldly saying, "What a disgusting piece of trash."

The three kunoichi nodded angrily in agreement. _What a monster!_ The group narrowed their eyes as they began to hear women's cries for help and quickly went to work. Naruto approached the front door and kicked it in, causing the door to crash down the stairs. The group quickly proceeded with walking down the steps to see what was going on. It was then that their eyes narrowed further when all of them could smell dried blood in the area. Turning their attention towards the next hall of the basement, the cries for help grew stronger. The group quickly approached the area and their eyes widened at the sight.

Many women were chained up against the walls, while some were locked inside cages. Crying could be heard throughout the entire room. The trapped women quickly looked up as they saw the group walk in, causing a hopeful expression to surface their features.

"Please help us!"

"That man will kill us too!"

"Those bad people will kill us!"

"I want to see my son!"

The women all cried out in sadness as they knew just how evil those monsters truly were. A couple of them were already dragged out a while ago and the man who took them, told them that they were next. All of the females were shivering with fear since the man also stated that he had killed those women.

Naruto and the girls were absolutely furious right now at what they were seeing and hearing. The three kunoichi were raging inside because they were women as well, and the sight of their fellow gender like this was tearing them up inside. They couldn't wait to find the one responsible for this. _He will PAY!_

The group quickly recomposed themselves as they rushed towards the captives and proceeded with freeing them from their chains. They smiled softly at them, knowing that the women must have been terrified in their time in this wretched basement.

Meanwhile, the female captives were shedding tears of joy. They weren't going to die by the hands of that mad man because these wonderful people have come to their rescue!

Naruto looked over at the three kunoichi before ordering, "Let's get these women out of here!" He ordered before turning around to see if there were any other captives that may be in the area.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku quickly gave a nod and proceeded with getting the former captives out of the basement. They formed a sad smile as some of them couldn't walk properly because of the chains that held them bound. Regaining their composure, the kunoichi trio rushed forward with the former captives and headed upstairs.

Meanwhile, Naruto looked around and sighed in relief. "There are no more captives." He said to himself before helping any other women in the basement to get upstairs.

The group smiled as all of the females that were kidnapped were safe from harm. The women in question were crying tears of joy again, knowing that these people have saved their lives. Naruto and the girls kept their smiles intact as they waved them off, stating that it was the very least that they could do. Nodding, Naruto and the three kunoichi proceeded with taking the women towards Gargeon Town so that they could return to their homes.

Naruto suddenly felt an evil presence and made a complete stop. "Everyone stand still." He ordered before narrowing his eyes as he started utilizing his sensory abilities.

The three kunoichi noticed the seriousness in the young man's voice and gave a quick nod. They turned towards the confused former captives, who were wondering what was going on. It was then everyone's eyes narrowed as a newcomer approached the scene.

The newcomer was a man, who was wearing a black braided shirt with red outlining and brown pants. He had dark brown hair, spiked up and had multiple piercings on his body. He also had a strange insignia on his right hand and held a malicious aura to him.

"THAT'S HIM! THAT'S THE MAN WHO KIDNAPPED US!" The former captives screamed in fear before shivering at the recent memory of their time in the basement.

Naruto and the three kunoichi simply kept a hardened expression at what they just heard from the women. They realized now that this newcomer was responsible for those horrendous kidnapping.

The man chuckled menacingly before darkly saying, "Hand me the women and I might let you live. Seeing as I need to sacrifice them all by tonight, I want no delays in my rituals."

Naruto simply kept his hardened expression intact. '_So it's about time that I finally meet one of these dark mages. Well you won't be saying anything by the end of the day, you insect._' He thought to himself before forming a glare at the man in front of him.

Meanwhile, the three kunoichi were absolutely furious at this pathetic excuse for a man and wanted to kill him right now! However, they knew that they had to stand by Naruto. It was because the blonde knew better than to rush in because he was experienced in battle and knew what he was doing. The trio turned towards the former captives and their rage resurfaced as the looks that those women had, made them want to jump in to help. Regaining their composure, they smiled at the women and reassured them that with Naruto handling things, none of them had anything to worry about.

Naruto kept strict eye contact on the man. "You dare try and threaten me, you gothic porcupine?" He asked coldly before readying himself for a battle that this newcomer wouldn't live to remember.

Fuming at the insult, the man glared at Naruto. "I am Wachi, one of the travelling followers of Zeref-sama and a dark mage. How dare you try and offend someone as powerful as I am!?" He questioned in a menacing tone, but seethed in rage as the blonde remained totally unaffected by his words.

"_Zeref is considered to be the strongest and most evil mage of all time, who possesses very dangerous and powerful magic. With his magic, Zeref has been stated to have given birth to tens of thousands of demons, and thrown the world into chaos. Many cults that have worshiped the evil mage have been trying to resurrect him using keys for him to awake and bring chaos into the world once more_."

Naruto recalled what Makarov recently told him about Zeref, after he heard about that mage from his sensei/father-figure, Timaeus. Just the thought of this man in front of him as a follower of Zeref, made Naruto want to obliterate him at the spot. No questions asked. This wasn't something that the blonde tolerated and so, he would deal with this pesky little problem as soon as possible.

* * *

(Naruto vs Wachi)

* * *

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes at the dark mage. "The reason for me insulting you is the fact that you are trash. That and you belong under the dirt, roaming around with cockroaches; the species that are probably your family, _Wachi-hime_." He explained in an emotionless tone as he kept fixed eye contact at the pathetic man in front of him.

Wachi seethed at the infuriating suffix that was added to his name. "ENOUGH!" He shouted in unmarked rage as he had enough of those intolerable insults.

The dark mage quickly got into his stance and eyed Naruto warily, but before he could even blink, the blonde disappeared in a flash of white. Wachi blinked in confusion before screeching in pain as Naruto appeared in another flash of white and smashed him across the face with a right hook. The dark mage was sent back flying into the ground below them, causing dust to formulate in the surrounding area.

Naruto didn't need any invitations so he quickly rushed towards the downed figure and brought his right leg up before harshly bringing it down on Wachi's ribcage. It barely took a second for the dark mage to begin shrieking in pain as he could feel literally everything in his stomach crashing in his body. Satisfied with the move, Naruto knelt down and gripped Wachi's throat tightly, causing the dark mage to whimper before screaming loudly as the blonde smashed his nose with a punch. Naruto didn't wait a second as he dusted off his clothes and then cracked the dark mage's stomach before tossing him aside. Screams of agony echoed throughout the area.

"AHHH!" Wachi shrieked loudly as he rolled around the ground, while blood leaked from his face.

The dark mage didn't know what was going on! How in the hell was he getting beaten so easily? However, he didn't have time to think further on the matter as he groggily started getting up from the barren wasteland. Wachi glared at Naruto, who stood facing him with an impassive expression. He turned towards the females in the background and grew furious. He had to sacrifice those women, but he was getting delayed by this infuriating blonde! Turning around to see the man in question, Wachi blinked as Naruto disappeared in another annoying flash of white.

Wachi looked around in confusion before his eyes bulged as Naruto reappeared and smashed his spinal cord with a devastating round-house kick. Wachi started screaming out in pain as he now felt excruciating pain all over his body. His back was almost completely annihilated and there was nothing he could do, but keep shrieking in agony by the blonde's destructive moves. The dark mage proceeded with spitting out the blood that accumulated in his mouth, and then glared at the man who harmed him.

Naruto had a smirk on his face as he slowly lowered his leg before eyeing the dark mage menacingly. However, he waited for the man to stand up from his assault as Naruto was going to make it painful for the dark mage. This wasn't an enemy. It was an insect that was necessitated to be exterminated.

Wachi wheezed in pain as he slowly began to rise from the ground. His clothes were full of dirt and blood had leaked on them as well. He placed a finger to his nose and winced sharply as that body part was brutally caved in. The dark mage's back was a mess from the blonde's assault and the situation was simply too annoying to figure out. This was something he had never felt before, so he started wondering who the hell his opponent truly was.

The dark mage slowly fixed eye contact at the blonde and started to connect the dots. The blonde hair, those cerulean blue eyes and those faint whiskers on each cheek. Wachi's eyes widened with each piece of the puzzle forming together and started sweating profusely. It was all coming to him. His opponent was the man who defeated Jose Porla during the Phantom Lord invasion of Fairy Tail, and he was now standing right in front of him. His opponent was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Wachi trembled from his position before fearfully saying, "You're **The White Flash**…"

Naruto simply formed a smirk on his face. "So you finally realized who you're up against, _princess_. However, what you did is something I can never forgive you for and you will pay for it… _with your life_." He said coldly as he continued to stare down at the terrified eyes of his opponent.

Wachi went wide-eyed with fear at the tone before collapsing to his knees, whimpering in pain from having faced those brutal attacks from the now known **White Flash**. Meanwhile, Naruto rushed towards the dark mage and smashed him on the stomach with a punch, causing Wachi to shriek loudly as blood shot out his mouth. The dark mage felt as if his entire chest shattered from the attack and could literally feel the blonde's fist going through his very being.

'_T-the other attacks paled in comparison to this one! DAMN THIS, I NEED TO SACRIFICE THOSE WOMEN!_' Wachi thought to himself before rolling on the ground in pain as blood continuously leaked from his body.

"_Naruto-kun, I wanted to remind you of what the council and I have discussed earlier. If you ever encounter a dark mage, you are __**allowed**__ to kill. Normally the Legal Guilds don't allow this sort of behavior, but the council has given a special requirement. Only __**official S-class**__ mages can make this call if they feel that the dark mage is not redeemable. If the dark mage is redeemable, you may hand him/her over to the council where they would be questioned. No one will judge __**your**__ decision on the matter because this has now been added to the rules of every Legal Guild_."

Remembering those recent words from Makarov, Naruto picked the man up in disgust. This dark mage was anything but redeemable because the man had already killed off a couple of kidnapped women. He was going to sacrifice the remaining ones if he wasn't stopped so the decision was clear as day.

Naruto quickly channeled chakra into his palm and a blue rotating emerged. "**Rasengan!**" He shouted as he brought his palm towards his enemy's stomach, who could do nothing but go wide-eyed.

As soon as the move connected, Wachi whimpered in pain before screaming as loudly as he could as his entire body was completely broken down. His stomach was blasted with the full on assault of the technique and the pain, was simply too unbearable for words. Seconds passed and Naruto removed his palm from his opponent's body as his jutsu dissipated.

Wachi was simply reduced to a twitching mess, continuously screaming at the top of his lungs. After a moment, his body fell lifeless and the dark mage was no more.

Naruto simply stared at the fallen figure as he ran through some hand signs. "**Fire Style: Fire Bullet Jutsu!**" He shouted as barrages of flames escaped his mouth and went shooting at Wachi's body.

The dark mage's being was quickly annihilated, and was now nothing but smithereens. There was no one that could even hope to revive the fiend and the women were finally free from the man's clutches.

Naruto looked on with an impassive face. "Good riddance." He muttered under his breath before turning around and walking towards the others.

* * *

(With the others)

* * *

The three kunoichi knew that the dark mage needed to be stopped so they didn't have much of a reaction to what they just witnessed. Meanwhile, the former captives were fearful at the sight of Naruto because he had just killed the man that kidnapped him. They were horrified at the display of brutality, but knew the dark mage would've sacrificed them next.

Naruto looked at the former captives with a reassuring expression before explaining, "He would have killed all of you. Those sort of people don't understand what it means to be human. As much as I don't like killing, it was absolutely necessary because he wouldn't have stopped."

With this, the former kidnapped females nodded hesitantly at the information. The blonde didn't want to kill the man, but they started to slowly realize that he was right. That dark mage was a monster if he wasn't stopped once and for all, knowing he would simply do this sort of thing again if he kept living.

The three kunoichi understood what it meant when a person had to be put down. They had heard from Makarov that killing was allowed, but neither one of them could do so right now. This was because that sort of decision was held in the hands of _official _S-class mages, the rank which none of them were at yet. In their time in the Elemental Nations, the kunoichi trio realized that killing is sometimes a necessity to hold peace. They couldn't argue with the decision as they knew that the blonde was absolutely correct with what he just did to the foolish man.

Quickly, the trio embraced their loving blonde tightly. "We don't like killing any more than you do Naruto-kun, so we understand." They gently said in harmony before relaxing as Naruto started kissing each of their foreheads with a smile on his face.

That loving position didn't last long as a huge dark aura arrived to the scene. Naruto quickly turned a serious expression and got into his stance, while the three kunoichi rushed towards the former captives. The trio approached the women and stood close to them, as they didn't want anything to happen to them again. They wouldn't allow it!

Just then, everyone's eyes widened as the newcomer approached them.

This newcomer wasn't a human, but rather it was a huge snake. The creature was of black color and had red rings running down intervals on his body. It had massive fangs and had glowing red concentric eyes, along with four horn-like protrusions on his head.

The snake glared at the people in front of it before hissing venomously, "**YOU MORTALSS HAVE SSSTOLEN MY SSACRIFICESSS!**"

Naruto stood there unfazed by the snake's words, causing it to hiss further. It was then the blonde's eyes narrowed at the mention of the sacrifices. Turning around, he saw that his three girls were glaring blazingly at the creature, who they now realized was the cause of those poor women's pain.

Suddenly, the area around them became tense as Naruto and the snake eyed each other intently. The blonde started gathering white magical energy within himself as a white aura started surrounding him. This was the enemy that deserved to pay more than the fool before it, and Naruto would definitely satisfy himself now.

The former kidnapped women were all scared out of their minds as they heard the huge snake saying that it wanted for them to be sacrificed to it. They now understood that the man that captured them was going to sacrifice them to this snake! They immediately wanted to run away, but looked at their fellow females, who were with the blonde. Seeing the reassuring smile that the three kunoichi had on their face, caused the former captives to form a small smile of their own. _They were going to be okay._

* * *

(Naruto vs Demonic Snake)

* * *

"So you're the one that _Wachi-hime_ used to summon in exchange for the sacrifices." Naruto said emotionlessly as he got into a stance before continuing, "Your life will end the same way the baka's did, _hebi-chan._"

The snake's tail swished around viciously. "**FOOLISSH MORTAL, YOU DARE INSSSULT ME!**" It hissed out in disgust before quickly charging at the blonde, who had to nerve to disturb its need for sacrifices.

Naruto smirked at the approaching snake before vanishing in a flash of white. The creature's eyes narrowed and its tail swished the ground as this annoying situation occurring. Naruto kept his smirk on his face as he reappeared with the same flash before stomping on the snake's tail, causing it to hiss painfully. The blonde used the momentum to smash the creature's tail, further making its pain a reality. The snake lost its balance because of the strike and hissed as it fell to the ground, which led way to the ground shaking up a little as the dust formulated in the area.

The blonde used this as a window of opportunity, jumping up and delivering a devastating axe-kick to the snake's head, making it hiss in pain as its eyes widened significantly. Naruto didn't stop there as he quickly twisted his body around, while jumping again before connecting a right hook to the demon's head once more. The creature in turn, hissed violently as its body began to twitch.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the snake began to recompose itself and eyed it intently. Suddenly, the demonic creature wrapped its tail around the blonde's body in an attempt to squeeze the life out of the young man. '_**Now this mortal will face my wrath!**_' The snake thought to itself as it tightened the grip it had on the blonde, who harmed it so severely earlier.

What it didn't realize was the white magical energy that Naruto was currently gathering within him.

The young man used the channeled white energy and then gripped the tail of the snake, squeezing it tightly as the creature began to hiss out in pain again. The snake quickly let go of the hold it had on the blonde, who smirked as he got into a stance again. Before the creature could blink, Naruto quickly smashed it on the midsection before jumping and delivering an earth shattering blow to its right eye.

In turn, the snake thrashed around in pain as blood began leaking profusely and this confused it highly. The mortal that summoned it didn't have a quarter of the power that this blonde held. Realizing it now, the young man did state that he took care of its summoner and it could only assume that the man was dead.

"**YOU'LL PAY FOR THISSS!**" The snake hissed out as it groggily got up with its tail swooshing wildly, eyeing the blonde with rage.

Naruto didn't say a word as he quickly dodged the snake smashing its tail in his way and jumped up before smashing it on the midsection again. The snake fell to the ground as the balance it once had was withering away and the pain this infuriating blonde was causing it was annoying! The creature quickly turned to the young man and opened up its fangs in an attempt to bite him. Naruto saw this coming and jumped to the left before twisting his body and then crashing it on the left jaw with a kick.

The snake rolled around on the ground as dust was formulating again. The blood was leaking from its lower mouth and its fangs were getting numb from the attacks. Why this blonde had so much power was confusing it, but hardly had the time to think about it because it was in the middle of a battle.

Naruto remained emotionless as he unsheathed his sword as he felt his **Hurricane Magic** surfacing once again. He gripped his weapon tightly in his hands before eyeing his enemy with disgust. The sword quickly formed a breeze upon its unsheathing and Naruto could only form a smirk on his face, knowing what was to come next.

Meanwhile, the snake was thinking of its next move. It needed to kill this _human_ and then remove those women. It wanted its sacrifices! It was then pulled from its thoughts as the blonde quickly landed a kick to its body, causing the creature to hiss as it crashed to the ground. The very ground was cratering because of the overweight snake repetitively falling onto it. As the creature got up, it smashed its tail on the ground as dust formulated. It charged at the blonde, who disappeared before smashing it on the tail as it fell down once more. The hissing the snake gave was heard for miles as the pain was becoming too unbearable to think about. The creature was having a hard time opening its eyes now, since the blonde had successfully damaged its right one from his punch.

Naruto didn't give his enemy a chance to get up. He quickly rushed forward and then jumped midair as he raised his sword upwards in his hands, while the snake was wide-eyed at what was happening. The blonde then sliced downwards at the creature's tail, effectively cutting it off.

The snake hissed out in pain as blood oozed out everywhere from the removal of its tail. It glared viciously at the sight of its once former body part as it was still twitching nearby. There was simply no way that it could get up now because it was going to die, from the blonde's recent strike. However, it could still poison the mortal with its fangs and that was exactly what it was going to do. The creature gave a level glare at the direction of the blonde and began formulating venom from its fangs. _The poor little abomination made its final mistake by thinking of this move._

Before it could come close to the mortal that it wanted to kill, it heard loud sparking noises.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Lightning!**" Naruto shouted as his hand was engulfed with a white color of lightning, which was then sent shooting down in the direction of his unfortunate enemy.

As soon as the technique connected, the result was instantaneous. The demonic looking snake was now being electrocuted from the lightning and every part of its body was being fried with every passing second. Sparks were absorbed within the land and the sounds of the electrocution was heard from everywhere in the vicinity. Hissing and rolling in pain, the snake ultimately stopped as the attack made it fall lifeless on the ground.

Naruto didn't want to give the enemy any chance for revival so he quickly jumped in the direction of the snake and then sliced off its head with his sword. Sighing in content, the blonde smirked before sheathing his amazing weapon. He then turned around to the shocked women and smiled as he walked towards them.

* * *

(With the group)

* * *

The three kunoichi grinned happily seeing their blonde have way with the enemy, while the former captives were relieved that they had Naruto to save them.

"No fair Naruto-kun, you left no one for us to fight." Mikoto said adoringly with a cute pout before immediately perking up with a kiss.

Naruto smiled as he looked over at the three kunoichi before saying, "Alright, let's get the women back to their town so our mission can be completed."

The trio nodded quickly as they turned towards the former captives and smiled before leading them towards their home town. The women in question smiled at their saviors as they made their way to Gargeon Town. They didn't really know how to thank those amazing people for all that they did for them. The group of 4 saved their lives and protected them from the one that captured them earlier. They were really happy that the women amongst the saviors helped calm them down throughout the experience, and were immensely grateful for the blonde man that killed off those evil monsters.

"WE'RE BACK! THEY SAVED US!" The women yelled out in happiness as they entered their town and quickly ran towards the townspeople of Gargeon Town.

Many people stood there in shock as they saw the women and smiled, knowing they were alright now. Several of the former captives immediately found their families on the streets, who all had tears in their eyes as they were finally reunited with them.

The townspeople then remembered that the women were safe because of people that saved them, and when their eyes met with the group of 4, they bowed their heads in the utmost respect. A vast majority of them approached the ninja squad and thanked them wholeheartedly for saving their fellow townspeople, to which the group happily waved off with a kind smile.

Quite a few of the women in the area looked at Naruto with lust, knowing that he was among those that helped save their fellow towns members. The blonde chuckled awkwardly at the sight, while the three kunoichi stood there enraged as they realized that those women were eyeing their Naru-kun like a piece of meat. Naruto smirked at the sight of his girls and watched them with amusement.

Kushina looked at the women with an impassive face. "This is the thanks we get for saving them, dattebane?" She muttered angrily as she kept glaring, not caring for the verbal tic in the slightest.

Haku and Mikoto also glared at the women for this new predicament and were rather irked at the sight. However, all three kunoichi slowly began to cheer up, seeing as Naruto gave each of them a reassuring smile. The girls knew that their Naru-kun was always going to be with them, so they gave him a nod and didn't need to say anything in return to the man. They knew he was only _theirs._

From within the crowd of townspeople, an elderly woman appeared. She was wearing a white kimono and had greying brown hair, which was tied in a high pony-tail.

The elderly woman slowly approached the group before warmly saying, "Hello there. My name is Hana, and I am the client that issued out the mission for the Fairy Tail Guild. I was expecting for all of you to show up at my office so that I could give you further details on what was going on. However, I am beyond grateful that all of you sorted everything out and helped save the captured women of our town."

The client bowed at the end of her speech, while Naruto and the others were happily waving her off as they stated it was the least they could do. However, that wasn't what the townspeople wanted to hear because they only had one thing to say to them.

"PLEASE JOIN US FOR A CELEBRATION!"

All four ninja blinked twice before smiling at the people and giving them a nod. Hana brought out a briefcase with the money for the mission and the group accepted it graciously. Kushina quickly placed the briefcase down on the ground before slamming her hands on the ground. "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Seal!**" The redhead shouted as the briefcase swiftly got the sealing formula and was successfully sealed in her hand.

For an hour, Naruto and his girls joined the townspeople for a celebration which they all enjoyed immensely. Of course most of the women looked at Naruto hungrily, as they understood really well that he was the one that killed off the bad guys. The three kunoichi didn't really appreciate their efforts as they leaked killing intent, efficiently showing those women that Naruto was theirs. The young man in question chuckled humorously at the display and smiled at his girls for being so over possessive over him. Meanwhile, the men of the town looked at the blonde in awe and jealousy for all the luck he had.

Naruto and three kunoichi finished up with their amazing time with the townspeople and had a really warm farewell as they left the town. Mikoto and Kushina had requested Naruto that the both of them wanted to have a sparring match against one another as they didn't get a chance to fight. The blonde grinned as he led his gorgeous women towards an open area on the outskirts of Gargeon Town. As soon as they entered the area, Mikoto and Kushina formed a megawatt grin on their face before rushing forward. The two kunoichi approached the land and faced each other with their facial expressions showing that they were going to have a lot of fun now with this little battle.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**"

The kunoichi duo now held their swords in their hands and smirked as they continuously eyed each other intently. The two best friends took a deep breath before charging at one another in rapid swipes of their blades. Wind formulation occurred as each time their swords would connect, the duo would get pushed back by the wind. Mikoto and Kushina could do nothing but smirk as they charged each other again with the same intensity of swordsmanship.

"Just look at them go! They're amazing!" Haku exclaimed happily as she watched her sister-figures battle, from her comfortable position in Naruto's lap.

Naruto smiled at the display and nodded with his blackette wholeheartedly. The blonde quickly claimed his blackette's lips, to which she moaned into and deepened it as they soon started making out with each other. Separating with a smile, Naruto and Haku continued to watch the kunoichi duo's battle of the swords which was really becoming an interesting sight to witness.

Naruto's eyes narrowed suddenly before shouting, "I can sense three signatures approaching. Miko-chan and Kushi-chan, stop with your battle!"

Haku got up and looked around for the energies as she could also sense them approaching. Kushina and Mikoto stopped fighting and also narrowed their eyes as they didn't know who was coming and why there were interrupting their battle. It was then, that the three newcomers approached them.

The first newcomer was a round woman with tan-colored skin. She had black curly hair and sported a plain beige headband. She wore an exotic necklace which looked like it was composed of an animal's teeth, a dark blue loincloth with a white finish and a short blue top. She also had on sandals that tied around her ankles and slip onto her foot.

The second one was a slim woman with long pale green hair was gathered on the back of her head and tied into a series of massive, dreadlock-like curls jutting outwards. She had pale skin and black eyes with long eyelashes. She had on a tight-fitting, full-body mustard suit, leaving only her hands and head exposed, entirely covered in a pattern representing a spider web.

The third one was young woman with long straight purple colored hair which fell to the middle of her back with a white headband tied over her hair. She was wearing a white blazer with gold lining and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. She had on a pair of black tights which were tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt.

Kushina and Mikoto still kept their eyes narrowed. '_They don't really have a dark aura to them. What are they doing here then?_' They thought to themselves as they continued to look at the newcomers with an impassive face.

"My name is Risley Law and I'm a mage of Mermaid Heel." The curly black haired woman said before bowing slightly.

The green haired woman had a neutral expression on her face. "Arana Webb of Mermaid Heel!" She exclaimed as she looked at the group.

"I am Kagura Mikazuchi." The purple haired woman stated as she held her sword tightly.

Mikoto and Kushina nodded in confusion at the name of the Guild that these three female mages belong to, but shrugged their shoulders anyways. The duo then noticed Naruto getting up from his position and could only grin at how he would react to these women arriving here.

Naruto approached the three newcomers with a hardened expression. "What are the three of you doing here? We were having a good time relaxing and didn't ask for useless interruptions. List your reasons." He said in an emotionless tone as he leaked small amounts of killing intent.

The women known as Risley and Arana shrink at the tone and Kagura wasn't fairing much better. '_You can literally feel yourself getting weak at his words. Who the hell is he?_' The three mages of Mermaid Heel shakily thought to themselves.

Kagura slowly regained her composure and looked at the blonde. "I just want to engage in a fight of swordsmanship." She said plainly and then looked over at Kushina and Mikoto before continuing, "I've have been watching those two battle in the art and I'm interested in fighting one of them."

Naruto sighed as he was getting interested in teaching this foolish woman a lesson for ruining the relaxation time he had with his girls. No one ruins their time together. Meanwhile, the three kunoichi glared blazingly at the female mages of Mermaid Heel for looking at Naruto with a blush. The blonde sighed once more as he saw this display and shrugged his shoulders as this was getting really annoying. Before Naruto could give an answer to those women, Kushina quickly jumped forward and blocked his line of vision towards the Mermaid Heel mages.

Mikoto looked at Naruto with an adorable expression before cutely pleading, "Naruto-kun, could you let us fight these weaklings? We didn't get any time to battle."

Naruto smirked at his gorgeous woman and gave her a nod. Mikoto and Kushina grinned devilishly before squealing as they quickly got into their position, while eyeing the three women with a glare.

Kushina looked over at her best friend. "Mikoto-chan, do you think I could battle with that purple haired one?" She asked with the best form of a whiny voice she had.

Mikoto sighed as she knew _that_ voice and it irritated her. "Rock-Papers-Scissors, Kushina-chan! You know better than that! Nice try trying to make me give into that annoying tone of yours though!" She shouted and then smirked, while looking at the redhead.

Kushina pouted deeply at the answer and sighed as her attempts were useless. However, the redhead quickly got over it and they started to battle off in the game with her best friend. The three female mages were rather patient as they waited for the two kunoichi to finish up with their method of deciding. The redhead and blackette counted three times as they formed the shapes and then, Kushina smirked widely as she looked over what shaped she had. Mikoto sighed sadly as she realized it and knew what was going to happen now.

"Ha! Rock beats scissors, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed happily as she danced around at her victory before forming a peace sign to show her cheeriness.

Mikoto nodded in irritation before smiling at her best friend's nature and simply let her have the moment. Meanwhile, Naruto smirked at his girls' antics before looking down at an amused Haku and then pecked her lips. The Ice Princess melted into the kiss and then grinned at the blonde before turning her attention towards her sister figures and the fight they were about to partake in.

'_There is no way that those fools can beat Kushi-chan or Miko-chan. Their Kenjutsu prowess is considered unmatched so I can only hope that they don't go too far._' Naruto thought to himself in wild humor before looking towards the upcoming competition.

* * *

(Kushina vs Kagura)

* * *

The two mages got into their stances and readied themselves for a sword fight. As the duo looked at each other intently, the air around them grew tense.

Kushina looked at her opponent before bluntly saying, "You must really be crazy if you even think of challenging me in a battle of the swords."

Kagura remained unfazed by her opponent's words. "There's nobody capable of besting me in the art of swordsmanship, so prepare yourself for a battle like you've never faced before." She answered as she kept her sword at her level and eyed the redhead dangerously.

Kushina in turn smirked at the way this _girl_ thought she could handle her. In the Elemental Nations, she was hailed as a SS-rank kunoichi and battling against her in the art of Kenjutsu, was a pitiful mistake. Chuckled amusingly, she steadied herself and tightened the grip she had on her sword. With another final stare, she went blasting off towards her opponent with her weapon held firmly.

The purple haired mage's eyes widened at the speed of her foe, but rushed forwards as well. The duo brought up their swords and the blades collided with each other. As they clashed, the metal clinked together and a ringing sound resonated the area, along with the formulation of wind. Kushina smirked as she pushed her sword forward, while Kagura's eyes widened again upon seeing her opponent's strength. The purple haired mage jumped back and eyed the redhead intently, who smirked in return.

Kagura gritted her teeth angrily. '_This isn't happening. She cannot be this strong._' She thought to herself as she tightened the grip on her weapon before charging at the redhead again.

Kushina saw the move coming from a mile away and simply connected her sword with her opponent's, to which the metal resonated a loud sound as a cold breeze made its presence. The red haired kunoichi smirked as she saw Kagura almost lose her balance and then began striking at a furious pace. The female mage of Mermaid Heel huffed as she continued blocking the redhead's attacks.

'_She's not bad at all, however she doesn't stand a chance against my level of swordsmanship_.' Kushina thought to herself as she persisted her blade strikes.

Kagura panted slightly and jumped back from her position before saying, "I see that I will have to level up my game so prepare yourself."

The female mage got in her specific stance with her sword, **Archenemy** as she then charged at Kushina, who was already in a stance of her own. Dust hovered slightly as Kagura jumped midair and tried slicing her blade across Kushina's chest. However, the redhead wasn't an average opponent. Kushina smirked as she blocked the attempted strike with her own sword, causing the purple haired mage to go wide-eyed with shock.

Kushina grinned upon the sight of her opponent, who had a look of disbelief plastered on her face. The Mermaid Heel mage quickly got over it and then lunged at her opponent with a vicious series of strikes from her blade. The female Uzumaki simply kept clashing her sword with Kagura's as she easily dodged and countered the movements.

Kushina then sliced her sword downwards, causing her opponent to lose her footing slightly. Using this momentum, the redhead quickly pushed her blade into the Mermaid Heel mage's shoulder and shrieks of pain commenced with that.

"AAAHH!" Kagura screamed as blood oozed down her shoulder, while her opponent stayed in her position with an impassive look on her face.

The purple haired mage gripped her shoulder before glaring at Kushina, to which the two women began circling around each other again. The wind was still at the moment, but since the landscape was rocky, the hovering dust was a rather pain at the moment.

Kagura quickly jumped upwards and then tried pushing Kushina down, who easily got out of the way. Kagura seethed at the sight and attempted a high speed roundhouse kick before she felt a sharp pain in her back. Turning around groggily, Kagura saw her opponent looking down at her with a bored expression and that caused her to mentally fume. Before the purple haired woman could do anything, her opponent had already brought her sword downwards.

"ACK" Kagura shrieked as blood accumulated from her stomach, due to her foe having struck her with a powerful slice from a blade.

Kushina looked down and smirked, seeing that this _girl_ had no chance against her. The Mermaid Heel mage quickly rose to her feet and then tried smashing her opponent with a kick, only to crash to the ground again with a punch to the face. Kushina sighed as the purple haired woman was so weak in Taijutsu, that it wasn't even funny. This was hardly a match for her! Meanwhile, Kagura was speechless as no one had done such a thing to her in the past.

The female Uzumaki smiled dangerously before coolly stating, "You stand no chance against me, Kagura-san. You are too overconfident in your abilities and that will be your downfall. Attempting to face me off in the battle of swords, was the worst mistake you can possibly make. This ends here."

'_This isn't possible! How can she be better than me!?_' Kagura screamed in her mind before her eyes widened as she felt a major pain in her body.

Looking down, the purple haired mage saw a sword pierced her leg. Her opponent's sword. With that, Kagura's shrieks of pain started up as this battle was becoming too much for her to handle. She panted heavily as Kushina removed her sword, and jumped back with a glare. Kagura ran towards her opponent with her sword and tried connecting a punch to Kushina's face, who held her fist up.

The mage of Mermaid Heel grew confused as she continued rushing forward and then gasped as Kushina suddenly disappeared out of her line of sight. It was then, that Kushina reappeared behind Kagura's back before extending her fist and smashing the woman's back with a powerful punch.

Meanwhile, Kagura went wide-eyed as she fell face first to the ground. Her body twitched and her agonizing shrieks started at full force.

Kagura panted heavily as she groggily started to get up with the help of her sword. "I will have to unsheathe **Archenemy**, no matter how dangerous it may be. I can't lose here!" She yelled as she slowly began to unsheathe the weapon and then glared at her opponent.

Kushina remained calm throughout this, but looked on in amazement as her enemy was now unsheathing her sword. The redhead knew a powerful sword when she saw one and her opponent's weapon, was indeed powerful. However, it didn't hold stand a ghost of a chance against her sword, nor the one Mikoto held. After all, it was those very swords that made them legendary SS-ranked kunoichis.

The female Uzumaki looked at her opponent intently. "Well on with it, dattebane! As much as I would like to battle, I want to snuggle with my Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed as she held her sword tightly before shooting off towards the purple haired mage.

Kagura smirked, knowing that nothing could possibly stop her now. No one can win a battle against her, in the art of the swords. This battle was as good as hers. With that in mind, she charged forwards and sliced at the redhead, who was ready for the incoming attack. As the two blades connected, a huge gust of wind had formulated along with hovering dust. The wind was too much to bare, and so the two females were pushed back by the force of the accumulated air.

Kagura went wide-eyed when she saw her opponent unscathed from the attack. "NO WAY! This isn't possible!" She shouted in anger as she thought her skills in swordsmanship were unmatched.

Kushina giggled at her enemy's antics before seriously saying, "There is no possible way for you to beat me, little girl. I have been training in this art for years and Mikoto-chan is my equal. You are _nothing _compared to us, your skills simply pale in comparison."

Kagura felt a cold sweat at what she was hearing as she couldn't believe it. She was this weak compared to her opponent!?

The female Uzumaki quickly rushed towards Kagura with her sword raised and then sliced at her, causing a ripple effect to occur as the blade pierced through the purple hair mage's leg. Kushina removed her weapon and then stepped back, while Kagura was screaming in pain at being beaten around like a weakling.

Kagura wheezed in pain as her coat was all bloody and her pants were no better. Multiple cuts had been inflicted on her body and there was nothing she could do now. However, that didn't stop her from trying. The female mage groggily got up and winced at the pain she felt in her body. She quickly charged towards Kushina with her sword, only to halt immediately as the redhead disappeared again.

Before the purple haired mage could turn around, she felt an insane level of pain in her left shoulder and shrieked in agony. Kushina removed the blade she pierced her opponent, whose eyes were wide as blood leaked from the shoulder. Kagura then fell to her knees as the pain just became too much for her to bare and tears formulated from the insane one-sidedness she had just felt. She groggily turned towards her opponent and expected the worst from her right now.

Kushina simply eyed the woman dangerously before coldly saying, "You will be fine, but this battle is over. If you charge at me a final time, it will _be_ the final time."

The Mermaid Heel mage flinched at the words and slowly nodded before falling to the ground face first. '_She's on a whole different level. Dammit!_' She thought to herself in rage before groggily turning to her side. She then took off the white ribbon off her head and wrapped it around her wounds.

Meanwhile, Kushina sighed as she ran a hand through her luscious red hair. _'I almost forgot how good it felt to crush arrogance in the art of Kenjutsu.' _She thought to herself in amusement as she observed the defeated form of Kagura before resealing her sword and walking towards her group.

* * *

(Mikoto vs Risley and Arana)

* * *

The female Uchiha sighed sadly before angrily exclaiming, "Dammit Kushina-chan, you got the better enemy!"

Mikoto resealed her sword and then looked at her opponents intently. Those two don't even have swords with them. What a waste of time!

Risley and Arana blinked before smirking at their opponent as they thought Kagura would never get defeated. They knew how strong their purple haired teammate was with her art of swordsmanship and figured that the redhead will lose easily. A humorous thought process indeed. The two mages of Mermaid Heel then looked at each other before nodding as they got into their stances.

With a final nod, they rushed towards Mikoto as they were ready to show the blackette that their Guild was the best one of them all.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Mikoto whispered as an exact replica of hers appeared to the battle ground in a layer of smoke.

Arana and Risley halted quickly as they were confused by seeing their opponent creating a clone, but didn't really have time to think about that. Meanwhile, Mikoto charged towards Arana and her clone rushed in the direction of Risley so the battle could commence.

Arana quickly jumped back for an offensive strike. "**Thread Magic: Web Shot!**" She shouted as she crossed her arms before her and thick web was generated from her hands, which grew larger as the web moved away from her hands.

The mage of Mermaid Heel smiled as her webs were considered strong and the Fairy Tail mage wouldn't be able to get out of this move. However, what she saw next made her eyes go wide.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" Mikoto roared after she completed her hand signs, sending a dragon that formed from flames that came shooting out of her mouth towards her opponent.

As the elemental dragon charged forward, it completely annihilated the webs that Arana formulated, much to her shock and horror. Mikoto smirked at the reaction of her opponent as she rushed forward and slammed the woman with a powerful punch to the stomach.

Arana's eyes went wide from the attack. It was so brutal! Blood formed at the corner of her lips and her body became rather weak to continue. She always had been a weakling in close combat, and didn't know the sheer power that her opponent possessed. Arana spat out the blood that formulated and then looked to see Mikoto, with her back turned. This was her window of opportunity!

"**Thread Magic: Web Shot!**" Arana shouted as she crossed her arms before her and the same thick web from before was generated from her hands, which shot towards the blackette.

Mikoto sighed at the woman's predictable movements because she had seen this coming from a mile away. She had been trying to give her opponent a chance to formulate a better plan, but as she thought, it was pointless even trying to do so. Mikoto sighed once more as she quickly disappeared from her position before the webs could even capture her, much to Arana's shock.

Before the mage of Mermaid Heel could turn around, she was crashed to the ground with a roundhouse kick from her opponent. Arana shrieked in pain as blood oozed out her mouth and her body was going numb. Mikoto jumped on her foe's body with both feet, causing the woman to scream in agony which was heard all over the battlefield. The female Uchiha then slammed Arana with a punch to the face and that only made getting up almost too painful to think about, for the mage of Mermaid Heel.

Mikoto calmly looked at the woman before coldly saying, "Don't bother getting up because you stand no chance."

Arana shouted in protest, but was slammed to the face again and rendered completely unconscious. Mikoto sighed at the fallen figure of her weak opponent before turning around to see how her clone was doing.

Risley and the replica of Mikoto were currently charging at each other with close combat. The clone was easily winning due to her creator's prowess in Taijutsu so the enemy stood no chance against her. With a punch to the abdomen, Risley shrieked in pain as she felt sharp twists in her body from the attack. The female mage of Mermaid Heel groggily got up and looked at her enemy with a heated glare.

Seeing as Mikoto was done with her battle with Arana, she dispelled her clone.

Risley grew really confused to see her opponent vanishing away in a cloud of smoke. However, that changed as the real Mikoto Uchiha appeared in front of her, putting her on edge. This meant that she had already defeated Arana! This was not good news at all. Still, there was a battle that was needed to continue so the mage of Mermaid Heel gathered up her magical energy.

"**Gravity Change!**" Risley shouted as she started to raise gravity around Mikoto in an attempt to render her opponent incapable of moving.

Mikoto simply formed an amused expression. "Was this supposed to do something?" She asked in a casual tone as she applied chakra to her feet.

Risley laughed at the sight of her opponent, thinking she would win this battle. The mage of Mermaid Heel thought that her teammate Arana must have lost on purpose or something. Her control of gravity would never let her opponent win!

However, things aren't always what they seem to be.

As Mikoto used the chakra in her footing, she charged towards her opponent, who went wide-eyed in shock. Risley was too shocked to counter, but tried her best to evade the approaching blackette. She quickly jumped to the right and tried lowering her stance as a means of protection. However, Mikoto had seen this from the moment she rushed towards her opponent.

The female Uchiha quickly jumped up as she twisted her body slightly before smashing Risley on the face with a roundhouse kick, causing the woman to shriek loudly in pain. Mikoto quickly grabbed her opponent's throat and then crashed a punch to the stomach as blood shot out the woman's mouth. She then threw Risley down before connecting a powerful kick to her ribs, causing her to scream out in pain as blood continued leaking from her body. This was too horrible! The pain was too much!

Mikoto sighed as this battle wasn't even worth her time. She grabbed Risley's head and then slammed her on the ground, sending her into dreamland with her friend Arana.

The blackette turned around as she slowly walked away from the scene. "Next time I will win our battle, Kushina-chan. This match-up was absolutely pointless!" She whined before pacing herself towards the members of her group.

* * *

(With the Ninja Squad)

* * *

Naruto and Haku smiled looking at the two kunoichi approaching them. The blonde got up from his position and kissed both the redhead and blackette passionately, making them moan in approval.

Naruto looked at both his girls before warmly saying, "You two did great out there."

The kunoichi duo grinned happily at their man's words and thanked him wholeheartedly. Turning to their sister-figure Haku, they smiled as the blackette congratulated them as well, much to their joy. The group of 4 then turned towards the defeated mages of Mermaid Heel and a smirk emerged.

The group approached the mages with their smirks intact. "Like I said, interrupting us during our relaxation time was a bad move. Don't bother challenging us again because you simply have no chance against us." Naruto explained coolly before walking away with his girls by his side.

Kagura huffed as she regained her composure. '_I can't hope to face Kushina-san again, at the level that I currently am right now. Mikoto-san is just as strong as she is and that's rather taxing to believe. More to that, the blonde one looks to be more powerful than those two are, which makes me wonder how strong he truly is. Wow._' She thought to herself before turning towards her teammates with a dejected look on her face.

"Let's go. We have nothing left to see here now." Kagura said and then sighed as she weakly limped away in the other direction, with her companions following suit.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the three kunoichi were rushing back into Gargeon Town. They had their fun and needed to catch the train at the station, which they would utilize to go back home. On their way there, the townspeople smiled brightly at them as they had a great time celebrating with their town's saviors. The ninja squad smiled in return at the people and continued their walk towards the station. Upon the arrival, Naruto paid for the tickets and the group slowly made their way towards the terminal.

The train was already at the terminal, so the group stepped into its confines and sat down in their usual spot at the back of the booth. Naruto leaned back as he let his girls ease into him like they did before. Kushina hugged his left shoulder, Mikoto leaned on the right and Haku lying down on his lap. Naruto smiled at the clingy nature of his loving women and didn't blame them, as he was just in a trance with their amazing touches.

Moments later, the speakers on the train gave the departure message.

Naruto eased further into his seat upon hearing the announcement. "Let's get some sleep then. Sweet dreams my angelic trio. Love you." He said softly before kissing each one of them and then slowly closing his eyes.

"Love you too, Naru-kun!" The three kunoichi chirped cheerfully before clinging to the blonde tightly.

Meanwhile, the redhead of the group was squirming slightly. '_Naruto-kun loves me, like he does Haku-chan and Mikoto-chan?_' She thought to herself with unmeasurable joy before happily falling asleep, knowing that what she wanted was actually going to come true.

Mikoto saw her best friend and smiled brightly as she realized that the woman was truly and undeniably happy right now.

* * *

(With Makarov)

* * *

The Master of Fairy Tail had finished speaking to an interior designer that was rumored to be one of the best in the area. Makarov was pleased to know that the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound would get built sooner than the time expected because of Naruto's clones working at full force. The constructor was excited to build something for the Fairy Tail Guild because it was one of his dreams to do so in Magnolia Town.

With the Jewels Naruto spent, the constructor had everything he needed to finish with the creation of the compound. The interior designer would come in after the constructor had completed the outside and inside walls of the building.

The compound designs were really magnificent. The plan was that the outside would be painted in a pure white color with the Uzumaki symbol painted in red on one side, while a created logo for the Namikaze symbol painted in black would be on the other. The gates of the compound were going to have an illustration of a white colored dragon. There was going to be a beautiful garden on the front lawn and the entire compound would be guarded with a marble wall surrounding it from all four sides. On the back of the compound was going to be a fairly large training ground for the family to train on, so they wouldn't have to go to the open area outside the Guild each time to train. The plans for the inside were on hold right now, but just the outside plans were amazing in itself.

Makarov had also talked with Gildarts who just recently came over to his office and discussed matters about the mission that Naruto and the others went on. They both frowned knowing that the Dark Guilds would now be making their presence and that wasn't a good sign at all.

"You will have to be careful Naruto-kun because most of those people are nothing short from pure evil. As much as I dislike killing, it might have to prove necessary for us in these times. For the council to instate a rule which allows official S-class mages the right to kill, goes to show how serious they truly are on this matter." Makarov said to himself grimly before starting up with his paperwork again.

The Master shuddered when he thought of a dark mage trying to harm any of Naruto's girls and he paled in fear at what the blonde would do when that happened. Having seen Naruto handle Jose with ease, Makarov didn't really didn't have anything to say on the matter. '_I can only pray for the poor fool that would do anything of the sort._' He thought to himself before glaring at the large stack of paperwork that was still present on his desk.

"You're worse than any of the Dark Guilds in Earthland!" The old man roared as he slammed his desk before crying anime tears as the paperwork began flying around in his office.

* * *

(Back with the Ninja Squad)

* * *

Upon hearing the announcement on the train, Naruto and the three kunoichi woke up with a smile on their face. They had arrived back at their home, Magnolia Town. The group got up from their seats and then proceeded with walking towards the outside of the train.

"It's good to be back." Naruto said as he stepped onto the terminal and smiled, looking at the others around him in the area.

The three kunoichi nodded in content before walking towards the streets of Magnolia and turned towards the direction of the Guild. The group wanted to see some of their fellow Fairy Tail mages and decided that it was a good idea to spend some time with them. Approaching the Guild walls, Naruto walked inside of Fairy Tail with the kunoichi trio following suit.

Mirajane and Erza both perked up to a whole other level when they saw Naruto and the girls walking inside the Guild. They were worried sick about the mission that the group had to take on.

"I'm really glad you guys are alright." Mirajane said softly before turning towards her best friend Erza, who was nodding slowly as well.

Naruto and the three kunoichi smiled at their concern and waved them off. They were really appreciative for the two mages, seeing as they were so worried about them. _This only showed that those two really cared._ The kunoichi looked at each other and nodded mentally as they knew Erza's and Mirajane's feelings towards Naruto. They knew them, talked to them so much in the past and of course were friends with them so they didn't mind. Meanwhile, The blonde was looking at this with more of an analytical level as he knew Erza and Mirajane had grown rather close to him. He had already decided that he would have a talk with the two of them really soon.

Naruto looked at the two female mages before warmly saying, "It's truly nice that the both of you care so much, but don't worry about it. The mission was a success and the women being held captive were safely returned back to their families."

Erza and Mirajane blushed slightly, but nodded with a smile at the given explanation. The two mages looked over at the kunoichi trio and their blushes returned upon the sight of the kunoichi trio smirking at them.

"Mira-chan, could we get something to drink please?" Haku asked kindly her silverette friend with a bright smile on her face.

Mirajane nodded cheerfully in return as she led the group over to the bar counter. After Mirajane fixed the group up with a drink, they all happily gulped it down before they all started talking to each other. The talks led to the part about the mission that the group had to take, as Erza and Mirajane were really curious about hearing everything about it.

Mirajane looked at her friends and sighed. "It's really sad that there was killing involved in the mission, but Erza-chan and I have recently read the new additions to the rule books of every Legal Guild. At first we were quite appalled at the information. However, we understand that it simply needs to be done." She said before sighing once more as she realized that the group had to kill that dark mage on their job.

Erza nodded as she had read the new additions to the rule books of the Guild. She didn't like the order that was given, but understood the information well.

"I'm happy that I didn't tell Natsu about the mission or he would have been raging about tagging along. Either that, or he would have been shouting about fighting with Naruto-kun." Erza said in an amused tone before chuckling, which the whole group joined in on.

During their conversation, Makarov appeared and then slowly approached the group. He had a rather serious look on his face and it was to no surprise, as the group knew what the old man wanted to know and it was about the mission that they all went on.

Naruto smiled as he looked over at the old man. "Ji-ji, everything was a go at Gargeon Town. There was the fact that we faced the dark mage and it was necessary for him to die. Other than that, it was great. We saved the female captives from their restraints and brought them back to their homes." He explained with his smile intact before looking over at the kunoichi trio nodding happily in agreement.

Makarov sighed as there was killing and had anticipated it to come to fruition sooner or later. The old man knew that it wasn't a good thing to do, but it was necessary at times. The Dark Guilds were nothing short from pure evil and they needed to be stopped at all costs.

The Master smiled as he understood everything before warmly asking, "It's great to hear that you saved the women of the town. Now let's get something to eat huh?"

Naruto and the three kunoichi smiled in return. Mirajane quickly began fixing something for everything to eat. The group sat down at an open booth, where they all began to talk to each other. Mirajane appeared shortly after with the food and sat down with everyone, to which the whole group ate in relative peace. Satisfied with the meal, Naruto and the others waved at the mages and then left the Guild with a smile on their face.

Mirajane watched the group leave and smiled softly. '_I'm glad you came home safe Naruto-kun, thank goodness._' She thought to herself happily before turning the other way.

Meanwhile, Erza was thinking the exact same thing as her silverette friend was.

Both of them then looked at each other with a frown since they were thinking about the blonde and wondered how he could pick any of them.

_Unknown to them, Naruto had this all thought out. It was not long now._

"Naru-kun you realize how relieved Mira-chan and Erza-chan were when they saw you, right?" Haku asked Naruto as she walked along the streets of Magnolia, and the other two girls nodded in agreement.

At first neither one of them wanted anyone else other than themselves to be with Naruto. However after becoming friends with Erza and Mirajane, their thought process slowly started to change. They knew full well how the two mages felt towards Naruto and even if the two didn't realize it, they were in fact in love with him. Before, it would've made them angry at the thought but not anymore.

Naruto smiled as he looked over at them before warmly answering, "Of course I did and that's why I will tell them _really_ soon. I've been waiting for all this time because I wanted to get to know them better. Now that the time is finally upon us, I won't keep them waiting any longer because I know they feel strongly about me. I don't want them to feel left out anymore, it's simply not in me."

The kunoichi trio smiled in return before nodding in content at the answer.

The group looked over at the newly started construction of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound and grinned happily, knowing that this was going to be their new home in the future. Just thinking of having adorable little children with Naruto, made the three kunoichi blush beet red. Naruto noticed this and smiled as he was on the same page as them.

_With that, they headed back home._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well that makes way for the end of the chapter! **

**I hope everyone liked what they read and there is a slight change of pace around these things. I have replied to everyone's reviews and for the guests, I couldn't do the same. It was a general 'great chapter' sort of response, so thank you so much for the review! **_**Other than that, there are a few that I need to reply to. **_

**One referred to why Lisanna is still alive, or in Earthland for that matter. Chapter 12 explains how Lisanna didn't 'killed' by Elfman's transformation in the early years so the reasoning is there. **

**Next for the Hurricane Magic not being used much, it's because it holds a secret which hasn't been revealed yet. It will come in due time. **

**The person mentioning the Tower of Heaven Arc, well in chapter 19... I explained that I don't follow canon so that arc will come afterwards.**

**Yes, **_**killing**_** of DARK MAGES will indeed happen in this story so I don't want to hear why Naruto is ending the life of an enemy mage. Naruto won't kill off any Legal Guild mages, but that doesn't mean he'll let them walk over him as you know already from the previous chapters. Dark mages are a different story. If Naruto deems them too great a risk, they will die, **_**no questions asked**_**. However for those that haven't done much damage, Naruto will hand them over to the council. The Guild of Fairy Tail knows this as well, so they understand.**

**Lol Kushi-chan you're awesome! Don't worry Miko-chan, you'll get a chance to handle some powerful mages too! _Keep reviewing!_**

**You're all awesome so I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	22. Solidifying Bonds

**I proudly present to you all with the 22****nd**** chapter of the story. It's been really awesome so far with the story progression and thanks for all the support. **_**Please read the Author's Notes**__** at the end of the chapter as I might have many of your questions answered there.**_** Now, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

One week has passed since the involvement with the kidnapped women of Gargeon Town and that Dark Guild member.

Naruto had been further practicing his Kenjutsu to a much higher degree with the help of his trusty shadow clones and the training has been going superb so far. The sword truly felt like it belonged in his hands, which he figured was mandatory given the effects of anyone other than himself touching it. It was balanced, light weight and _extremely_ sharp. Naruto also figured out that the sword acted as some sort of catalyst to his **Hurricane Magic**, making it easier to control whilst wielding it. This left open opportunities for him to finally practice using said magic in conjunction with his swordplay. Such a combo will indeed prove lethal for any fool daring enough to face him.

Mikoto and Kushina had also tried offering Naruto help with his Kenjutsu training because those two were master swordswomen. However, the heir of the White Dragons had kindly declined their help, saying that he wishes to develop his own style in time. The girls were curious to know about this "style" and asked what it was about, but pouted deeply when he told them it was a secret. They would have to wait until the style was complete before he unveiled anything.

The designs for the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound were now finalized and set up. Makarov had stopped by the household to relay the information and the household members were really happy about hearing this. It was now the day for the real construction to fully commence, and everyone was really excited.

During the week, Mikoto and Haku took alternative nights with the blonde. The female Uchiha went into Naruto's room the first night, while The Ice Princess got her chance on the following night. They continued with that schedule and the results were amazing as always.

This course of action only made Kushina grow furious because neither of the blackettes weren't giving her a chance to be with Naruto. That and the fact she had to see the one that spent the night in the blonde's room, glowing like stadium lights each morning. It made her beyond furious! Kushina then began to think more closely because she knew that Naruto loved her now. Therefore, they would get their time together when they were finally ready and the female Uzumaki could only blush at the thought.

Mirajane and Erza would come over to the household or the group would hang out with those two at the Guild. This was great because the kunoichi had already approved of them and Naruto was still deciding when he should tell the girls of his true feelings towards them. It wasn't fair that those two were being kept in the dark and there shouldn't be a reason for it any longer.

Jiraiya would get the crap beat out of him when he would giggle seeing this interaction, which wasn't really something that was new to anyone. The toad sage had been excelling with his spy network because with Shiho, he had got a large list of clients all over Earthland in such a short amount of time. The ninja squad were thankful for Shiho being a friend for Jiraiya and the man just waved them off, saying it was the least he could do.

_Now it was finally time for the construction of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound to begin._

Naruto and the girls were standing outside of the compound walls. "Looks like my clones are really getting into the work. The constructor told me that the clones made the work beyond easy because none of them took any breaks, which is amazing for the progress of the compound building." Naruto said as he was looking over at the construction site, smiling the whole while at the operation.

The three kunoichi nodded quickly with a bright smile on their face as they were beyond happy right now. Their new home was being constructed and they couldn't be more proud right now!

During the morning time, the equipment had arrived and there was a few materials that were required that the clones were now getting. A short while later, Makarov stopped by at the construction site to see the building in action and was really happy to know that it had started already. The old man congratulated Naruto and the girls warmly before walking towards the Guild so he could get some work done. The group smiled at the Master and were really happy that he cared so much about them. They turned their attention back towards the construction site and their smile remained intact. A few moments later, the ninja squad saw Erza and Mirajane approaching them from the corner of their eyes.

"Guys, mind telling us why you're always here? Do you know what's going to get built here?" Erza asked in a pleading tone as a means to get any sort of answer from the group.

Erza and Mirajane were surprised when they saw this new construction site so close to their Guild and were wondering what was going on. When Master Makarov told them it was a secret, their curiosity had been piqued. Now seeing the group in front of them and considering the fact that Naruto had his clones for the construction itself, they couldn't help but think that the group knew something that they didn't.

Naruto smiled at the question and then looked over at the three kunoichi, who were mentally sending him a message. '_Tell them Naruto-kun. It's time you finally did so._'

The White Dragon Slayer understood full well of their intentions and knew that it was time he would finally express himself to the two mages. He had been talking to them for a long time now and knew they were really good people. Naruto simply started walking over to Erza and Mirajane before turning over to the three kunoichi and gave them a nod. The trio grinned as they gave a nod of their own, knowing what was going to happen. He then placed a hand on the two female mages' shoulders and before they could blink, the three of them disappeared in a flash of white.

"I hope those two finally get their share of happiness as well from now on. They looked so lonely and Naruto-kun is the _only_ one, who can give them what their heart wants." Mikoto said softly as she looked over at her two sister-figures, who nodded in absolute agreement.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

Naruto and his two passengers appeared in a flash of white in the living room of the household.

"Waaaah!" Mirajane whined as her head wobbled from the left to the right because of the latest move, while Erza was on the exact same page as the silverette.

Naruto chuckled in amusement at the duo while the girls in question quickly got over their head rush before blushing in embarrassment. The blonde smiled as he led the two girls towards the lounge as he wanted something really serious he wanted to talk about. Nodding, the duo walked forward and eased themselves into the couch and looked at Naruto, who also sat himself down.

The blonde shinobi looked at them intently before softly asking, "How do the two of you feel about me?"

Erza and Mirajane blushed heavily and began sputtering incoherent sentences. '_How does he know about it!? We wanted to tell him!_' They thought to themselves as they eyed the ground since it looked rather interesting at the moment.

Naruto smiled as he looked up at the ceiling. "You know, it's hard sometimes. Asking even when you know of how the other is feeling. However, this is really important to me Erza-chan and Mira-chan because you two have been growing close to me. I want an honest answer, please." He said as he started to remember how he had expressed himself to the three kunoichi quite some time ago.

The female duo were blushing beet red because they knew what they felt, but it was hard telling the man right now. However, just hearing the young man talk right now, showed them that they didn't have to keep their feelings to themselves any longer. They should finally express them. _At long last._

Mirajane wanted to go first and so she began clearing her throat. "Naruto-kun, you caught my eye from the moment I laid eyes on you." She said softly and paused as her cheeks were starting to redden from her words before continuing, "In such a short amount of time, you became someone so close to me and that's rather an unusual thing to be honest with you. I wouldn't usually be so held up on anyone in the past, but you are the only one that has made me feel like I was_ truly_ important."

The silverette's blush was now fully evident on her face. "…and when you called me '_Mira-chan'_, my heart wasn't beating Naruto-kun, it was racing. It was racing to uncharted territory because you're the only one that has made me feel that special. Just seeing you makes my heart beat faster, makes me skip a step and simply smile for no apparent reason. You are the one I feel I can fully… live for." She explained in a delicate tone as tears escaped her eyes, only adding more emotion to her speech.

Naruto looked at the beautiful girl with a soft expression as her words were quite moving. He slowly got up from his seat and walked towards her with a smile on his face. Mirajane blushed faintly as the young ninja approached her and kissed her forehead gently. She looked softly as the man wiped away her tears and kept his smile intact, causing her to smile soft at him in return.

The White Dragon Slayer looked at Mirajane intently. "Before I can give my response Mira-chan, I need to know what Erza-chan thinks about me. It's only because there is something truly important that the two of you have to know about me." He said gently before walking back to his seat, while the two girls slowly nodded in agreement.

Mirajane placed a hand on her chest in a gentle manner. '_I just conveyed my feelings and it's like a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulders. I sincerely want to know what you feel about me, Naruto-kun_.' She thought to herself before smiling softly at the sight of the handsome blonde.

Meanwhile, Erza was fidgeting in her seat while a pink hue rose to her cheeks. The redhead looked over at her best friend, who looked to be at the most peace she's ever seen her before. This only gave her the more determination to do take the leap forward. _She had to_. It was now her time to convey her feelings to the one she cares for and at long last, that was coming to be a reality.

Erza kept squirming before slowly murmuring, "At first, I didn't realize that I had feelings for you. These feelings were new to me so I didn't know what I was feeling, Naruto-kun. However, when I saw you with the others, I began realizing what it was. I honestly thought I was kidding myself with these feelings because I believed that I didn't have a chance to be with you."

The swordswoman choked slightly at the end of her speech, while Naruto frowned somewhat but patiently waited for what was to come.

Erza blushed slightly as she looked intently at Naruto. "It was then when you talked with Mira-chan that I started to feel more towards you and wanted you to call me with such a suffix. Downstairs around the dining table when you called me _'Erza-chan'_, I can't explain how I felt because it was totally different feeling for me." She said softly as a serene smile emerged to her features before continuing, "I felt like I didn't need my armors to hide behind anymore. I felt that you could protect me from anything and it was then that I started to grow so… attached that I never wanted you to leave."

The redhead started leaking tears from the corner of her eyes and Mirajane smiled gently at her best friend, knowing that the both of them were finally expressing themselves after all this time. They were absolutely at peace right now and only wished that they had done this earlier.

Naruto heard what he needed to hear and so he walked towards the two mages and sat in between them. He wiped away Erza's tears and kissed her forehead, making her blush and then helped the two female mages lean on him. Mirajane was blushing at being so close to the blonde as her right hand subconsciously rubbed on his strong chest. This was like a dream come true! Erza was thinking something on the same level as her silverette friend as she began snuggling against the blonde's arm.

Naruto then looked intently at the two girls before softly asking, "I'm sure you've been thinking about why I'm asking you this. You may have been thinking that I'll have to choose at the end?"

They separated slowly to face the blonde and sighed sadly before nodding, showing that it was exactly their thoughts on the whole matter. It was the worst thing of all and they didn't know how the young man could possibly ever hope to choose. They didn't care because they wanted to confess their feelings as it was eating them up and it wasn't a healthy thing at all.

The young man chuckled lightly as he helped the two girls lean into him again. "I'm really sorry for keeping this information from the both of you, but I thought it was good to see how you two felt. Do either of you know what the construction site is really for?" He questioned and smiled upon hearing no response before continuing, "It's for the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound. The reason for the construction of the clan compound is because I have been given a clan status for Fairy Tail. This status allows me the chance to be with the ones that I have feelings for. That is why I went for the title and only ji-ji, Jiraiya-sensei and Gildarts-san knows about this. The ones that know this other than that are of course the ones that I got the clan status for in the first place, Kushi-chan, Miko-chan and Haku-chan. I'm sorry that I didn't tell either one of you before this, but I felt that we needed to understand more about each other and know what we want first. I just didn't want to jump into this."

Naruto smiled as he started to reminisce in the warmth he felt when he was given a chance to be with the ones we wanted. His smile remained intact as he looked at the two female mages.

Meanwhile, Mirajane and Erza gasped loudly at this revelation. Naruto was now a clan leader and that construction site was for his compound? They had read about the clan status in a book somewhere and had heard about this from Master in the past. They now realized why the three kunoichi were so happy when they came back with Naruto during the Guild reconstruction. _He must have told them then!_

Mirajane slowly placed her hand over Naruto's right cheek. "I can be with you then, Naruto-kun?" She asked with a soft expression that looked so adorable on her face.

Naruto nodded with a smile and kissed the silverette's nose, causing her to giggle angelically. Mirajane then squealed as her dreams were coming true and hugged the blonde tightly, while Erza still had a dazed look on her face from what she had heard. Naruto placed his hand over the redhead's shoulder bringing her attention to him.

"Before I can give you my final answer, you have to know where I truly came from." Naruto said before sighing deeply as he was now going to finally tell these two.

Erza and Mirajane grew confused at what Naruto was talking about but nodded as they wanted to hear what he had to say.

Naruto leaned back and looked up at the ceiling with a soft expression. "It all started when I was born on October 10th in the Elemental Nations…" He told both female mages in a soft tone before taking a deep sigh once more and then telling them everything they needed to know.

Erza and Mirajane were shocked to the core with what they were hearing. The blonde they cared so deeply about was beaten, tortured, mutilated and so wrongly treated, by the very place he was born? With every passing second, their eyes grew wider and wider with the information as they were hearing that Naruto wasn't from this world and was sent to this world upon his passing.

Mirajane's demonic instincts _demanded_ her to raise hell on the people that harmed Naruto as she couldn't believe the people of his former village were so cruel. Her anger grew after how she heard how those damn villagers burned his body after the war and that they always hated him for something he had no control over. He was a newborn at the time! What the hell is wrong with those people? She couldn't care less if Naruto was from a different world and was eternally grateful for Kami-sama, who allowed him the chance to come to Earthland.

Mirajane started crying uncontrollably as she didn't _like_ Naruto anymore, she _loved_ him and that was something she thought she would never feel for a man. She realized just how close of a past she had with Naruto as she was treated a slightly similar way.

'_I will never let anyone harm you again Naruto-kun, as long as I'm living. Once we are alone and we have time to talk, I will tell you everything about me as well._' Mirajane declared in her mind, causing her demonic instincts to hum happily in agreement to her thoughts.

Erza's emotions were a mess. The redhead thought that she was the only one that knew pain because of her past and hearing about Naruto made her question herself. How could she even begin to think of herself in that manner when the blonde she was caring for, had felt pain that no one should ever feel in their life? Her anger grew to catastrophic levels hearing about Naruto's past village as she declared that they were scum among scum. They didn't deserve to be called human due to their actions towards Naruto and she didn't care if the blonde wasn't from this world. _Why should she?_

When the blonde was given an offer to come to Earthland and he took it, she couldn't blame him. Everyone needs their share of happiness and the fact that Naruto was always so cheery around them made her look soften. Just knowing the similarities between their pasts made the **Requip** user want to break down completely.

'_There's no way I will ever allow you to feel that pain while I'm around, Naruto-kun. Please give me some time and I'll openly tell you everything about me as well._' Erza thought to herself as she looked over at the blonde with a delicate expression.

Naruto took a deep sigh after explaining everything he possibly could to the two mages. He knew he took the greatest step forward here, relaying all about his past. However, it was needed. The White Dragon Slayer knew he could never keep anything from the ones he cared for.

He then looked over at them before softly asking, "You two have learned everything there is to know about me now. I have only done this because I truly believe we should be open with each other, which leads to the most important question of all. Do you two still want to be with me, knowing that you will have to share with the others?"

The young man then slowly got up from his position before he felt himself getting pulled back.

Mirajane looked at him with tears in her eyes. "H-how could you ask such a thing?" She muttered softly before crashing into him with a tight hug.

"How can you ask me if I want to be with you after what you've told me? How can I live with myself if I didn't give you everything I possibly could because of what you went through? My feelings for you have only grown from your words and I will _never_ leave you Naruto-kun. I don't care about the sharing because I simply don't care. I've seen you treating Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan and Haku-chan equally so I have no reason to worry about my treatment in this because I know you'll do the same for me." The silverette said tenderly as she began stroking his whiskered cheek, while her left hand was placed on his chest.

Naruto didn't need further words and so he leaned into her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Mirajane's eyes widened at the amazing contact and then began moaning happily. The man she has now fallen in love with is kissing her, accepting her, wants to be with her? She was so happy right now!

The young man smiled at the dazed Mirajane, who was in a totally different dimension right now after the passionate lip lock the two of them engaged in. He then looked over at Erza, who was currently getting up from her seat.

Erza quickly hugged Naruto with moist eyes. "N-no one will ever make me feel the way you do, Naruto-kun. I have been in conflict with myself for a while deciding if I should go with my feelings, but I do know what I feel for you is something I've never felt before. I'm unsure if I love you at this moment, but please don't think I don't want to be with you. It's just I've never felt this way before and it is a big jump from my usual character. I don't care about the sharing because just like Mira-chan, I've seen how you treat the others and I know I won't be left out. I have wanted this for such a long time." She said softly before her eyes went wide as Naruto tenderly brushed his lips with hers.

The blonde slowly separated from the lip lock and looked at both of them softly before stating, "I'm really happy that both of you want to be with me. None of you have to worry about anything because I've already promised that I'll treat each of my beautiful girls equally."

The two female mages nodded quickly at the explanation, but blushed at being called '_beautiful_' by the one they cared for. They knew for a fact that Naruto would treat them equally as he had just told them. Therefore, they had nothing to worry about and now they'll become the happiest they'll ever be. Life never looked to be as promising as it seemed to be at the moment. _Things were just perfect._

Naruto then looked at Mirajane intently, making her blush heavily at the intensity of his eyes. "Mira-chan, you've become close to me and have been for a while now. I noticed the look in your eyes every time we would see each other and I started to feel the same way. After I expressed myself to the others upon receiving the clan status, I became happier than I've ever been. However, during that time, you also became someone precious in my eyes. I just simply needed time to see how I truly felt about you. I can't say I _love_ you yet but I'm sure in due time, our feelings will only grow for each other." He said with content eyes before observing the silverette more closely.

Mirajane was a sobbing mess at this point because Naruto _wanted_ to be with her. She was let down that Naruto didn't love her, but that was only because he didn't know her like he knew the three kunoichi. There was no way that she wouldn't miss out on the chance now! Naruto just expressed that he actually cared for her and wanted this. Her demonic instincts would rip her to shreds if she didn't go for it too.

She quickly jumped the blonde for a kiss which he deepened, making her moan cutely as his tongue invaded her mouth. Naruto slowly pulled away before wiping her tears and held her gently in his arms, letting the silverette sigh in content. After separating from the hug, Naruto then looked at Erza who was currently looking down on the floor.

The blonde approached the redhead with a tender expression, causing her to look up before blushing at the way he was looking at her. "Erza-chan, I understand that you need time to sort out your feelings and trust me, I am sort of on the same page. I know that it'll take a while for us to know we're in love with each other, but taking the first step here is the most important. I wouldn't have told you about my past or confessed to you, if I didn't feel so strongly towards you. We both do and that's what matters. You have become a close person to me and I know we'll only grow closer. I truly care for you Erza-chan, just like everyone else and I'll always be there for you when you need me." He said gently as he stroked her cheek in a delicate manner with a smile on his face.

Erza smiled softly in return before quickly pulling Naruto in for a kiss as she didn't want to wait for him to do it. Naruto smiled as he felt the redhead's lips on his own and then wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the action, making her moan happily as his tongue dominated her own. Separating, Naruto held the redhead in a loving hug and sighed happily.

Naruto sat down with his girls before leaning back on the seat with Erza leaning to his right and Mirajane to his left. The girls looked at him and sighed with content as they knew that they had finally conveyed their feelings towards the one they truly cared about. Naruto was really happy right now as well so he kissed the top of their heads, to which they blushed before looking at him with a delicate smile.

"I want to tell the both of you something else." The White Dragon Slayer said and smiled at the sight of the girls nodding quickly before continuing, "I want the both of you to live at the clan compound after the construction is complete. The reason that I've kept you two waiting for a while now, so neither one of you will be living in the dormitory when you'll have a home to live in."

The mage duo blushed furiously upon hearing this and started sputtering, to which Naruto chuckled in amusement. Erza and Mirajane quickly clung onto their adoring man tightly as they knew he was so thoughtful and caring towards them.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun!" The two mages chirped cheerfully as they snuggled with the blonde, who smiled as he let them lean into him further.

After a while in the affectionate position, Naruto started to run a few fingers through his girls' hair and hummed happily. Meanwhile, the girls in question were smiling brightly with a new sensation as they were witnessing how gentle their caring blonde was being with them right now. They were feeling so loved at this point that nothing else in life mattered.

It was just then, Kushina, Haku and Mikoto rushed inside the house.

Mikoto smirked at the dazed female mages before slyly asking, "How'd it go you guys?"

Mirajane and Erza blushed beet red at the comment, while the three kunoichi began giggling at their state. However, the two female mages quickly got over it and then nodded with bliss as they were more at peace than they had ever been in their life.

The kunoichi trio nodded with a bright smile. "That's great to hear!" They chirped cheerfully before giving a warm look towards the two female mages.

"I'm like a real sister-figure towards the three of you now!" Mirajane exclaimed happily as she snuggled into Naruto's arm with a bright smile on her face.

Haku grinned and gave her silverette friend a nod of approval, which was shared with the other two kunoichi. Erza was really happy right now and smiled as well as this was just the perfect moment. The girls then looked at each other before sharing a glance at the blonde, who they cared for so deeply.

Naruto smiled at all of his amazing girls as they were the most gorgeous in his eyes. He was really pleased that Makarov had told him about the clan status all that time ago as it gave him the incentive to start up with his relationships. There was absolutely no way that he could ever choose between his girls, which was the reason for him applying for the clan status in the first place. His girls wanted to be with him and he would be a fool to deny them, especially if those strong feelings were mutual to begin with.

Suddenly, the three kunoichi turned towards Naruto with a serious expression, causing him to raise an eyebrow at them.

Kushina quickly looked at the blonde intently. "Naruto-kun, we totally forgot why we came here at the household. Master Makarov told us that there was an urgent mission that we have to attend to. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Lisanna have encountered a powerful demon and they need our help!" She exclaimed, while the other two kunoichi nodded quickly in agreement.

Naruto sighed in annoyance at the information, while Erza and Mirajane grew tense. Erza was scared for her friends facing off a demon, while Mirajane was scared for her little sister Lisanna running off towards such a dangerous mission. Naruto nodded in return before rushing upstairs and changing into his custom battle clothing. He rushed back a few moments later and gave a quick nod, showing that he was well on his way to leave.

Naruto then smiled as he eyed his girls before saying, "I want everyone to tag along on this mission."

The girls in return, looked at him in a confused manner as they didn't know why that was. The young man was strong enough to handle any mission so why did he need them all as the backup on the mission?

"Why all of us, Naruto-kun?" Mirajane asked in a cute voice before blushing as Naruto chuckled at her.

Naruto smiled as he approached each of his girls and kissed them deeply before separating. "I promised each and every one of you that I would treat you equally. Therefore, I want all of you to come along so no one is left out." He said sternly to emphasize how he felt about what he was talking about.

Smiling as brightly as they could, the girls gave their man a nod, knowing he was absolutely right about that. Mirajane and Erza were the most happy because it was the first time they had a chance to express themselves to him, and the best part was that he felt the same way. The both of them knew that Naruto would treat them equally and that was why they didn't mind sharing, even if they would've been against it in the past. Naruto was a totally different person to them because how he made them feel, showed them they didn't have to fight over him when they legally had a chance to be with him.

Those that knew the feeling of being treated equally were the three kunoichi. Still, it was always wonderful to see how much the blonde cared for them because it made them feel so loved.

Naruto smiled in return before they all walked out of the household and rushed towards their destination.

* * *

(Magnolia Town)

* * *

Mikoto quickly looked at everyone with a serious expression before explaining, "We have to head towards the outskirts of Johiro Town and that place is only an hour journey from here. The point across from that is where the distress call from Natsu's group was heard so we have to hurry."

With that, everyone nodded quickly before picking up the pace. Naruto and the girls were in full speed, as they knew that the mission would turn out dangerous. The speed they were travelling at, made it rather easy for everyone to reach their destination of Johiro Town.

The town of Johiro wasn't lively as such because there weren't many people in the town itself. It was more like a travelling point, where people would relax or whatnot on their journey before heading out again. There were many areas of greenery in the town, and a fresh river on the west side of the town.

Naruto immediately made a sudden stop in the middle of the town. "Judging by the foul presence I sense nearby, we must be getting close." He said seriously before rushing off into the distance, with the girls quickly following suit.

As the group made their way towards the outskirts of the town, the dark aura became more prominent than it previously was. Everyone could feel it now and their eyes narrowed at just the thought of it all. With that, they quickly started looking around for any clues.

Naruto's face became serious as he turned towards his girls before yelling, "The aura is coming from inside of that cave. That's where Natsu and the others are!"

Forming a serious expression in return, the women nodded before everyone rushed forward into the direction of the cave. It was during their journey that Naruto made another stop again, causing everyone to turn their attention towards him.

'_You may be trying to mask your presence, but you can't fool my eyes. I knew something was rather off about you this whole time._' Naruto thought to himself as he could see through his sensei's **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu** so this person trying to hide, was no difficult task for him to figure out.

The familiar face belonged to Ultear Milkovich of the magic council, and she was currently hiding behind a tree nearby.

Naruto didn't want the woman to know that he found out about her so he knew just what to do. "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" He whispered as a clone of his silently emerged and then immediately hid it under the **Ninja Art: Transparency** Jutsu so it couldn't get caught. The clone immediately understood what the boss wanted so he quickly made way towards Ultear and started to track her every movement.

'_Naruto-kun, why'd you make a clone and simply hide it?_' The girls thought to themselves harmonically before shrugging their shoulders as they knew better than to question the blonde's judgment.

Naruto turned towards the girls and gave them a nod. "Sorry about that. I was just checking something out so don't worry about it. Let's move forward towards the cave." He said seriously before rushing towards the destination, with the girls right behind him.

With a rapid pace, the group made their way towards the cave and could hear noises nearby. This loud booming noise was only getting louder as they progressed, which showed everyone that they were nearing their designated location. Within the speed run of 5 minutes, the group finally arrived at their destination and gave each other a nod before entering the cave.

* * *

(Inside the Cave)

* * *

Naruto and the girls were stealthily making their way inside before their eyes narrowed when they all felt an evil aura nearby. It was then, their attention turned towards a familiar sight, Natsu and his group. However, the only difference was that the group was currently fighting with the enemy.

The enemy was massive in size, was dark blue colored and a humanoid demon. It had an enormous upper body and two bulky arms that end in large, crusty hands. Along with that, it also has two large legs and large spikes on the back of its feet. It had long hair which flowed down to the nape of its neck as well as a pair of horns that pointed upwards, starting from a plate on its forehead. It had large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

"**Ice-Make: Lance!**"

"**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Iron First!**"

Gray and Natsu were currently launching their attacks which didn't really faze the demon too much. Seeing this, Naruto quickly rushed towards their direction and threw a kunai directly at the demon and with that, he disappeared in a flash of white. The blonde reappeared in the same flash and smashed its face in with a chakra infused punch, sending it howling in pain towards the wall of the cave. Naruto lowered his fist and then looked over at the figure of the enemy.

Naruto then turned around to his fellow mages before coldly asking, "Why in the world are you fighting a demon? Not one of you are S-class mages so tell me why are you endangering your lives like this?"

Flinching upon hearing the tone, the group looked down at the ground.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the groggily getting up demon. "I'll ask again, what is going on here?" He questioned his fellow mages in an emotionless tone as he eyed them dangerously.

The group quickly started sputtering in return, causing the blonde to sigh once more. At this point, the girls that were Naruto had already arrived and were standing by Natsu's team and had a hard expression of their own as they looked at them.

"Tell us why all of you are here fighting against a demon!?" They growled out in harmony as they were absolutely furious at them as well.

Shrinking once more at the enraged females, the young mages became shaky.

Naruto and the girls wanted answers and they demanded that the group tell them everything they possibly could, to satisfy their questions. Mirajane smiled knowing that her little sister Lisanna was alright but she was really upset that the team was facing off a demon. The silverette had almost lost Lisanna in the past and the thought of actually losing her made her really heartbroken.

Natsu quickly got over his fear before angrily countering, "That demon attacked us! It tried to kill Gray and I for no reason at all. I tried stopping its attacks but the damn thing is too strong for us."

Naruto and his girls were rather confused as to why the beast did that, but were quickly pulled from their thoughts as they heard a booming sound from nearby.

"**YOU KILLED MY SON, THAT'S WHY YOU PATHETIC MORTALS!**" The demon roared as he got up from the ground, eyeing the mages with rage and disgust.

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about, you pathetic abomination?" He asked coldly as he his hardened expressions never wavered.

Growling viciously at the infuriating comment, the demon glared at Naruto. "**MY NAME IS DELIORAZI AND MY SON WAS DELIORA, THE ONE THAT THOSE MORTALS TRAPPED INSIDE ICE AND THEN KILLED!**" He roared in rage before looking towards Natsu and Gray, who were currently sweating profusely.

"Before you attack again, _akuma-chan_, let me understand everything first. You mean to tell me that these two…" Naruto said as he pointed towards Natsu and Gray before continuing, "…killed your son?"

The blonde began chuckling as he looked over the beast as he finished, "Don't make me laugh you damn piece of trash."

Deliorazi seethed in rage at the damn suffix and the comment. "**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF ME IN SUCH A MANNER? I AM ONE OF THE DEMONS THAT ZEREF CREATED! YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME IN SUCH DISRESPECT!**" He growled loudly as he eyed the blonde with unmarked rage due to his infuriating taunting.

Naruto chuckled as he was totally unfazed by the damn demon. "You are nothing but a mindless slave that has nothing better to do than to kill people. I will put an end to you right here, _right now_." He stated coolly with an emotionless expression, while the beast roared out in frustration.

* * *

(Naruto vs Deliorazi)

* * *

The young ninja threw his kunai at Deliorazi's head and vanished in a flash of white, causing the demon to growl before stomping its rugged feet on the ground. As dirt began hovering, the father of Deliora didn't even see his opponent reappearing in the same flash. Naruto smirked as he was right above the demon's head and quickly twisted his body before smashing his foe's head with a chakra laced punch. The spiky walls of the cave began echoing the shrieks of pain Deliorazi produced, to which the light that emitted inside became shadowed from the demon swaying to the side.

Naruto smirked as his feet touched the rocky ground before rushing forward and landing a powerful kick to his opponent's scaly leg. With that, he followed up with a series of punches and easily dodged Deliorazi attempting to strike him down with his claws. The blonde jumped up on his foe's body and then ran up and evaded further claw strikes. With the momentum following suit, he jumped mid-air and appeared right in front of the demon's face. Before Deliorazi could react to this new turn of events, Naruto carved his face in with a chakra laced punch.

Deliorazi's eyes painfully squeezed shut. "**FOOLISH HUMAN! I WILL KILL YOU!**" He shrieked as he was sent flying back against the spiky walls of the cave.

Naruto grunted as he landed on some troublesome rocks and then eyed his foe intently. Upon seeing Deliorazi still trashing around against the wall, Naruto took the window of opportunity to attack. Applying chakra to his feet, the White Dragon Slayer quickly rushed forward and approached his opponent before running up his bruised body. The father of Deliora growled instantly as he felt that infuriating human trying to attack him again and quickly brought his right claw downwards.

With a slash from the claw, Naruto grunted as blood leaked from his shoulder. However, as the claw didn't really strike at a fast pace it didn't do much damage. Deliorazi roared at the human in front of him and stomped his feet in rage, to which the dust hovered and blocked his line of sight. Naruto formed a smirk on his face at the sight of his opponent before rushing forward and taking this to his advantage. Adding the use of chakra in his footing, the blonde jumped midair and then crushed Deliorazi's abdomen with a chakra engulfed roundhouse kick.

Getting propelled towards the elevated walls of the cave, the demon's eyes went wide before screeching in agony at the brutal strikes. How this came to pass didn't make sense as a _mere human_ managed to cause him so much pain. _How humiliating._

Naruto didn't care for this shrieking opponent and simply formulated hand signs. "**Wind Style: Decapitation Wind Waves Jutsu!**" He shouted as he placed both hands out in the open, to which a huge barrage of wind taking shape of scythes formed before soaring towards the beast.

Dust hovered at a rapid pace and it became hard for anyone to see anything, while the accumulated wind from the jutsu caused an echoing sound that emitted the area. The White Dragon Slayer smirked as he kept up his vicious assault aimed at his opponent and then awaited the inevitable.

"**AHHHH!**" Deliorazi roared as the powerful attack struck his chest as he was still against the rough spiked walls of the cave.

However, the wind maneuver was cutting through his hard armored chest. '_**This makes no sense at all! How is a mortal capable of such power!?**_' The father of Deliora thought to himself as he wheezed in pain before growling when blood dripped from his injured body.

Naruto performed another hand sign. "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" He whispered as layers of smoke appeared, showing that he created five exact replicas of him that were now standing right beside him.

As the clones got their instructions from the boss, they quickly went to work. In a rapid succession, Naruto's replicas formulated hand signs as they surrounding their opponent with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Deliorazi found another reason to fume at this _crazy human_, who had just created several doppelgangers out of nowhere. Growling, the demon pushed himself off the spiked walls he was crashed against and growled once more as the sharp pains in his chest resurfaced. Narrowing his eyes, Deliorazi tried attacking one of the clones, but it was too late.

Naruto's shadow clones had already formulated their hand signs and were about to attack.

"**Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu!**" The first clone called out as the air around him formed the shape of miniature shurikens that went charging at the demon with a swift motion.

"**Water Style: Waves of Destruction Jutsu!**" Clone number two shouted as water molecules from the air formed around him before taking shape of waves and taking off in the direction of the demon.

"**Wind Style: Decapitation Wind Waves Jutsu!**" The third clone called out as he placed both hands out in the open, to which a huge barrage of wind taking shape of scythes formed before soaring furiously.

"**Lightning Style: Thunder Strike Jutsu!**" Fourth in number of the replicas shouted as he placed his hands out in the open, to which shock waves formulated and went charging at the enemy at a heated pace.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" The final clone yelled as flames formulating the shape of a dragon shot out of his mouth, which went blazing through everything in its path in the direction of the foe.

As the techniques pummeled through the grounds of the cave, there was nowhere for the father of Deliora to go and his opponent was smirking widely. Everyone in the vicinity covered their eyes as a bright light surfaced into the cave from the incredible amount of jutsu getting launched.

***BOOM!***

"**ARGHHH!**" Deliorazi screeched loudly as the techniques struck him everywhere. It was horrendous! The pain… the _pain_ was beyond anything he had ever felt before in his life.

Blood oozed down the demon's body, while his right shoulder broke apart and crashed to the ground. Multiple cuts were afflicted to the armor of the beast and that wasn't all. As the moves kept destroying the land reaching him, he was getting pushed back at a rapid pace.

With a loud roar of agony, Deliorazi was smashed against the walls of the cave, which cracked widely before collapsing down to the ground. As the techniques used against the demon dissipated, everyone opened their eyes before looking on in shock. Everyone except for Naruto and his girls that is.

The cave that everyone was situated in, was now breaking apart piece by piece. With the structure having faced so much damage, it didn't really seem like something unnatural. Deliorazi growled as he was face first on the destroyed walls, while his eyes leaked blood from rocks having been shot inside.

Natsu and his group shuddered at the sight of Naruto's power, while the blonde ninja's girls were looking on with a wide grin. They dodged the collapsing ceiling as they jumped backwards and sighed in relief at the sight. Now the south walls of the cave were destroyed and the ceiling was half broken down as well. All that officially remained standing were the north walls and they didn't really look that sturdy either. It wouldn't be too long into the fight before the cave became completely annihilated and everyone sighed at the thought.

Naruto looked on with a smirk as he slowly started dispelling his clones before looking around the destroyed land. He didn't really care much for it because his opponent wasn't really someone that he would allow to persist living.

Meanwhile, Deliorazi growled viciously in pain. '_**My pride… my pride as a demon is withering away! How can this HUMAN cause me so much trouble!? My son and I were immortal because none of us could die of old age, but we can still perish on the battlefield. This HUMAN's attacks have almost completely broken me down and if I'm going to die… I'm taking that insect down with me as well.**_' He thought to himself before coughing up blood and seething in rage at the sight of his opponent.

"**MORTAL! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS HUMILIATION! YOU HEAR ME!?**" Deliorazi roared as loudly at he could, ignoring the fact that he was in so much pain due to the recent attacks.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the demon intently. "Well _akuma-chan,_ please tell me how you can achieve such a feat? You are currently on your knees, gasping for breath. It's no surprise that your son died, given how _weak_ his father is." He said coldly while eyeing his enemy with disgust.

Hearing this, made the father of Deliora want to destroy everything in sight. However, there was a plan to be followed and he would have to utilize it as best as possible. _That blonde will die!_

On the sidelines, the three kunoichi smirked at the way Naruto was handling that damn fiend, while Erza and Mirajane grinned in approval. The girls didn't step in at any point because they knew their loving man would take care of everything. They would never doubt his amazing skills.

Beside the girls, stood Natsu's group, who were sweating bullets right now. They observed the young ninja in action and could only pale at the sight of him right now. All of them had learned a valuable lesson today. Fighting a demon is a bad idea, but Naruto? No, don't even think about it.

Meanwhile, Deliorazi wheezed in excruciating pain on the battlefield. He tried mustering up the strength to get up from the caved in walls of the surroundings and growled as his body was going limp. After a few failed attempts, he rose to his feet and glared at Naruto. Upon seeing the blonde looking at him in an uncaring manner, made him want to kill everything in sight.

_That's exactly what's going to happen._

Deliorazi began gathering up his magical energy and formulated his next move. _It starts now._

Naruto immediately went to high alert as he noticed this. "This abomination is trying to gather his energy, judging by the amount I feel right now it's most likely going to be his final move." He said in a serious tone before turning to the others with an intense look and then ordering, "Every one of you will stay behind me. There will be **no** movements from anyone under _any_ circumstance. GET TO POSITION!"

Hearing the seriousness, the Fairy Tail mages quickly gave the man a nod and did as asked. Naruto's girls really wanted to know what he was about to do, as they were scared for him right now. However, everyone kept an analytical eye at what was happening in front of them.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Naruto whispered as an exact replica of himself appeared in a cloud of smoke before turning to the clone and explaining everything that needs to be done.

Meanwhile, Deliorazi gathered up his energy from his mouth. "**Mellow Beams!**" He shouted as he successfully shot a very large and powerful lime-colored beam as it pummeled viciously through the smoky and destroyed ground.

The father of Deliora internally smirked as he kept up the attack. '_**With this, all of you will die. This happens when you mortals decide to humiliate me! DIE!**_' He roared to himself before putting more energy into the dangerous move he was currently delivering.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" Naruto yelled as he encased himself and the others in a layer of white energy, which surrounded everyone in a barrier against the attack.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release!**" The clone shouted as it slammed his hands on the ground and a layer of five mystical colors formed around the group.

Deliorazi's attack connected head on with the white energy like barrier that Naruto had formed around him, but it started to deflect to the sealing barrier that formulated. As soon as the contact was made, the demon's blast slowly began to get sealed away into the barrier, much to its surprise and horror.

A look of beyond comprehensible disbelief formulated on Deliorazi's face. '_**NO THIS CANNOT BE! That… that was my most powerful attack! THIS MAKES NO SENSE!**_' He roared in his mind before gnashing his teeth as the sharp pains accumulated his body once more.

Naruto smirked as he removed himself from the barrier and then turned to his clone, who understood what to do at this point. Meanwhile, the mages behind him sighed in relief as they were now watching the blonde ninja formulate a new strategy.

By creating a **Rasengan** in one hand, Naruto turned to his clone who was currently adding wind chakra to the incomplete jutsu. The ball of concentrated chakra started morphing as a screeching sound was heard for miles.

Everyone, including Deliorazi was pushed back further as the screeching continued at a vicious pace, making it hard for anyone to hear the things around them. Following suit, the wind became much stronger to the point where it became hard for people to stay rooted in their position.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the demon as his jutsu was now complete. "**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!**" He roared before sending the completed form of the **Rasengan** towards his unfortunate opponent, whose eyes widened and shouted loudly at the sight.

With a loud crashing sound, the move connected and also, a major portion of the cave also became destroyed. The walls that were collapsed were shaking violently and the wind that had formulated was making it harder for the cave not to break down entirely.

"**AHHHHHHH!**" Deliorazi howled as his voice became fainter and fainter as he was pulled upwards in mid-air. He was now hovering above the ground as Naruto's devastating jutsu was now destroying every cell in the demon's body as the miniature shurikens encased with the A-rank jutsu was doing its job.

After twitching wildly in mid-air, Deliorazi dropped to the ground and just like his son before him, the demon was now lifeless.

* * *

(With Ultear)

* * *

Upon hearing the loud crashes from within the cave, the councilwoman's eyes widened. _'What the hell was that?' _She thought to herself as the noises became louder.

"I was right in assuming Deliora's father was out here. However, it's time I report back." She muttered out loud as she saw her opportunity to leave.

Ultear took off, while being totally unaware of Naruto's clone following her.

* * *

(Back inside the Cave)

* * *

Everyone was wide-eyed at the intense level of the battle.

The three kunoichi were grinning widely at their man for having beaten that foolish demon. Of course they believed in Naruto more than anyone because he was their love. Looking at the amazing ninja in front of them, they couldn't be happier as he took control of the situation.

Mirajane blushed heavily as her demonic instincts were raging inside. '_BE QUIET! I finally have a chance with Naruto-kun, so I will NOT take him on a barren wasteland and ruin it. Go away!_' She roared in her mind, causing her instincts to hiss venomously in return.

Erza was feeling rather faint at the moment as she saw the way Naruto handled himself. Of course, she had seen him doing so before, but never on such a close scale. She blushed at the sight of the handsome blonde and was so happy that she was given a chance to be with him.

Natsu's group was just standing there frozen, not knowing what to say right now.

_However, the cave was not going to last any longer. It was tearing itself apart at this moment. _

With a shared look of seriousness, everyone rushed out of the area at top speed. Naruto applied chakra to his fist and destroyed collapsing rock structures that were falling down or were in the way. It didn't take the group long to exit the cave, and then watch it finally close in and collapse violently. Heavy dust hovered in the air and the loud noises of the destruction continued for a moment longer until it grew faint and silenced itself.

* * *

(Outside the Cave)

* * *

Seeing as his work was finally over, Naruto turned towards Natsu and Gray. "Now, let's hear what the deal was with you and that demon. Who was Deliora?" He asked in a serious tone, causing the two mages to gulp nervously and nod in return.

Gray sat on the ground and sighed deeply. "Deliora, was one of the demons that Zeref had created in the past. I encountered Deliora a long time ago, with my former teacher, Ur. After we began battling him, Ur realized that he was too powerful for even her to defeat. This was mostly because the demon was immortal and could not get easily damaged. My sensei then understood, that there was only one way out of the scenario. Therefore, she froze Deliora through the use of the **Ice Magic: Iced Shell**, which was an extremely powerful spell of hers. With this technique, Ur used her spirit and physical body to freeze the demon into a block of ice, so that he could never get resurface." He answered grimly as his eyes moistened at the memories of his former teacher and what happened in his past.

A sad sigh was shared amongst Naruto and the three kunoichi upon hearing the explanation as none of them had known about what happened to Gray in the past.

The one sympathizing with the black haired mage was Naruto, as he had to lose his sensei as well. It was a feeling that Naruto knew well because he had lost Jiraiya, who died in the Elemental Nations and Timaeus, who had died fighting him in the mindscape. This made the blonde form a frown on his face.

Everyone other than the ninja squad knew about what happened, but it was still a hard thing for them to hear. Each member of Fairy Tail was like a family and a death of someone close, meant that the grief was to be shared amongst every mage and family member in the Guild. It was how they operated.

Naruto then looked at Gray intently. "If that's the case, then why did Deliorazi attack you just now? Was it because he realized that you were with your teacher when she immobilized his son?" He asked trying to understand how the demon had found out about this.

Gray in turn shook his head. "No that isn't it because I had never seen Deliorazi before except for just recently inside the cave. Natsu-baka here stole an S-class request and rushed off to perform the mission, even though he isn't an S-class mage. The mission was at the location of Galuna Island and it was a cursed island. After hearing about Natsu running off, I chased after him and joined in on the mission. After our arrival to the island, I came face to face with my former teammate Lyon Vastia, who was another apprentice of my teacher Ur. Lyon and his comrades… used their combined efforts, freed Deliora from the spell that held him bound." He voiced out in a depressed tone before grimly continuing, "My former sensei's **Ice Magic: Iced Shell** had been slowly draining the demon's life force for so many years at that time. Therefore, when he got revived by Lyon's actions, Deliora crumbled to pieces and ultimately died for good. As this was going on, Ur's body melted. I don't know how Deliorazi came to know of Natsu and I. However, by my best estimation, he must have picked up our scent on Galuna Island and saw us just now before taking the opportunity to strike us down."

Naruto now understood things much better and was surprised by the prowess of Ur in her magic style to have achieved such a feat. The three kunoichi were thinking around the same lines as their love was and had to admit that Ur did sound like a powerful mage. The rest of the group knew about this already but this new demon was the only thing they hadn't known about.

"Who are you calling baka!?" Natsu roared as he just realized what his fellow mage had said earlier.

"You took the mission without permission!" Gray countered angrily towards the pink haired mage.

"Yeah well you're just a stripper!"

"Flame brain!"

"Ice baka!"

Naruto eyebrow twitched before bonking their heads in annoyance. "Shut up, both of you!" He growled as he glared at them for being so childish at a time like this.

Natsu and Gray groaned before gripping their heads tightly in an attempt to mask the pain they were now feeling. They shrunk at the sight of an annoyed Naruto and nodded fearfully.

The blonde chuckled as he got up, with the others following suit. They looked back at the destroyed cave and then gave each other a nod of approval. The group all talked to each other after that, having a rather fun time while doing so. They were now inside Johiro Town where Naruto made an abrupt stop. He looked towards the three kunoichi and nodded as he formed a plan.

"You guys go on ahead." Naruto said pointing towards Natsu and his group before continuing, "We have some other business we have to take care of and so, we'll meet you at the Guild later."

The girls beside him nodded in approval.

Meanwhile, Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Gray and Lucy blinked in confusion. However, they simply shrugged their shoulders before nodding and then making their way back towards the Guild. They didn't want to question Naruto, hell they would never do anything of the sort as they knew better.

* * *

(Naruto and the girls)

* * *

"So what's up Naru-kun?" Haku asked her love after seeing the other group walk away. Turning to her side, she saw her fellow sister-figures nodding in confusion as they were also curious.

"What?" Naruto asked in amusement and then chuckled softly before continuing, "Can't a normal person take his beautiful and gorgeous women on a romantic night out for dinner?"

The blonde braced himself as he quickly started getting smothered with kisses and hugs as the girls were all squealing with excitement. He smiled as he watched all of his girls smiling at him for what his actions. Looking over at Erza and Mirajane, he saw those more peaceful than he had ever seen them before, while the three kunoichi were just in a bright mood.

Mirajane immediately hugged Naruto for the loving gesture, to which Erza swiftly joined in on. The silverette clung onto the White Dragon Slayer's left arm and her best friend wrapped herself around the man's opposing arm. This was everything that they wanted and so they could do nothing but have a radiant smile, which was obviously visible to everyone around them.

With the beautiful ladies smiling at their man with a look of utmost love, the one in question simply waved them off with a smile on his face. Naruto kept his smile intact as he started walking towards the town, with the girls cheerfully skipping along with a peaceful look on their face.

Slowly and blissfully, the group entered the town and had a rather nice time. The girls would look at some of the shops in the vicinity, pointing out what they liked and Naruto smirking as he took mental notes for future surprises. Adding to the amazing evening, some of the townspeople were engaged in an entertainment show while the others were simply being lively on the streets with their conversations.

It was then, Naruto's attention turned towards an extravagant restaurant. "I would like to propose an idea to add to our nice time. Let's all go to that restaurant and have ourselves some dinner." He said warmly, to which the girls formed a megawatt grin on their face before nodding in absolute approval.

After their short walk towards the area, they group sighed in relief at what they heard from the man at the counter. As it turned out, they didn't need reservations for them to dine in, to which Naruto and the girls happily booked themselves a table of 6. With that, the group walked towards to their newly assigned table and smiled as they sat down in their chairs.

A few moments later, a waiter approached them with a notepad in hand. "Good evening, I am Shazaru and I'll be your waiter. What can I get for you all?" He asked with a smile on his face.

The group in turn, smiled at the waiter before giving him a nod.

"I'll have the Teriyaki Chicken." Naruto said as he closed his menu that was on the table in front of him.

"Chicken soup and vegetables for me!" Mikoto chirped cheerfully.

"I'll have the same as my friend here, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed as she nudged Mikoto on the shoulder, causing her to grin in approval.

Haku smiled as she closed her menu before saying, "I'll have the Chicken Salad, please."

"We'll have the Chicken Fillet and a side of vegetables!" Erza and Mirajane voice out in unison as the closed their menus.

The waiter smiled as he noted down everything and internally growled. '_How the hell does that guy have so much luck? Look at those hot women being all happy with him. It's not fair!_' He screamed in his mind before seething as he went towards the kitchen to get the orders placed.

Meanwhile, Naruto grinned at his gorgeous ladies and happily began starting up a conversation with them. Their talks led to the clan compound details, future plans and among other things.

As the conversation was going on, the girls were having the time of their life. They began telling the blonde how much they looked forward to the compound and couldn't wait to design their own rooms. Looking at their handsome blonde, they knew he was having a great time talking to them and that only motivated them further to converse cheerfully.

After a short while, the waiter returned with the dishes and he placed them on the table. As everything was now set and ready to go, the group happily began eating their delicious meal.

Mirajane and Erza realized that like their wonderful man said, he truly was treating them equally. They understood that there was simply nothing to fear now because they had their Naruto by their side at long last. Noting down how he referred to them with so much warmth and affection, the two females couldn't help but give the man a loving smile. What they wanted was finally here and at the realization that Naruto truly was happy with them, their hearts soared with happiness. In their eyes, sharing no longer remained a problem. It was because both of them knew how Naruto acted towards them and seeing how the kunoichi trio were so at peace, made them realize why those three didn't mind it when they had to decide. After all, Naruto treated them all like angels and was so caring towards them.

Therefore, what was the problem? That's right! _There wasn't one._

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku were really glad to see Erza and Mirajane so at peace at the moment. Just by looking at them, showed the kunoichi trio that they made the correct choice in following up with the decision. At first they didn't want to picture more girls into the picture, as they wanted only the best for their loving Naru-kun. They did realize that they were being a slight selfish at the time. It was because Erza and Mirajane had become like sister-figures to them and seeing them so carefree right now, made them smile brightly at the sight.

With a look of utmost love, the three kunoichi observed their amazing man, who truly treated them as queens every single day and made them feel beyond loved. Life was absolutely perfect.

At this very moment, Naruto was totally at peace. After confessing his feelings towards his angelic trio, he felt as if a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders. The precious memories he had with his girls, made him beyond happy and those very memories shall forever be engraved in his mind for all times. Each one of his girls were special in their own ways and he truly was happier than he's ever been, knowing he is with them.

For now, Naruto didn't feel the same way about Erza and Mirajane, as he did about the kunoichi trio. However, that was only because he had just expressed himself and the moment of love, that amazing feeling he would experience then would come true later on. It was only a matter of time until that happened.

Naruto was going to lay his life on the line to uphold his peace. '_I will treat you all equally like I said, my angels. Nothing will come in between our happiness and I will do everything I can to make sure all of you are content and happy, forever_.' He thought to himself warmly before looking at his smiling girls.

With the waiter coming back, Naruto paid the man generously and with that, the group walked outside of the restaurant. Many men would glare at the White Dragon Slayer for being with so many women, while Naruto would simply form a smirk on his face as he would kiss each of his girls in public. Blushing furiously, the girls in question looked away for a second before forming a grin on their face at their man's actions.

Naruto looked at his angels before warmly saying, "Now is the part where I take each of you on dates."

It only took a second for the girls to squeal before observing the blonde creating shadow clones. With a nod of approval, everyone set out for their short yet affectionate dates with a clone. An hour later, the girls returned from their dates and Naruto smiled as he led them towards a small romantic dancing hall. With a teary smile, each girl took turns dancing around with the blonde before they all walked outside towards the streets of Johiro Town.

To finish up with the amazing night, Naruto took turns kissing each of his girls with passion and affection, to which each of them moaned in absolute joy. With a megawatt smile, the girls looked at their wonderful man as they had enjoyed themselves immensely.

Erza and Mirajane were simply at a loss for words at their amazing experience and knew at this very moment. Their lives were finally turning around for the best. Their only wish was for them to enjoy a memorable future together with the man they cherish. Blushing beet red at the thought of intimacy, the two girls turned to face their loving blonde.

"I think it's about time we all head back to the Guild." Naruto said as he looked towards the trail leading to Magnolia Town.

With a nod of approval, the girls quickly followed the young man along the path towards Fairy Tail. With a sigh of content, the group rushed off into the distance and smiled as they continued their journey back home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that makes way for the end of the chapter! Awesome, so Erza and Mirajane have now got a chance to be with Naruto and have talked it out. **_**Sweet!**_

'_**Too much lovey dovey mushiness…**_**' -:- **_**insert eye rolling meme here**_** -:- Yes… yes there was. **_**Why?**_** This was clearly a chapter based on building the bonds between Naruto and the two female mages. The title '**_**Solidifying Bonds'**_** should have given it away.**

**This has been put off for this long because I tried giving a realistic touch. **_**At least be glad I have my characters **__**expressing themselves and showing REAL emotions**__**, rather than Naruto simply jumping in bed with the girls, without thought. Be grateful for that.**_

**Meanwhile, BloodINCarnate was groaning throughout the entire romance section of this chapter. Someone's gotta bash him ASAP. Kidding… Don't do that, he'll find you and eat you.**

**Now post some awesome reviews, as the next chapter will be rather **_**fascinating.**_

_**I definitely can assure you of that.**_

**Now… If you follow the story line of the Fairy Tail series, then when the Guild members encountered Deliora on Galuna Island, they returned to the Guild a short while later. It was then the Phantom Lord Arc began. So you all have found out where this story starts from, due to the fact that when Naruto and the others appeared, it was shortly after the Galuna Island Arc and before the Phantom Lord Arc. **

'_**What about Ur!?**_**' -:- There was no probable way of me reviving Ur into this because honestly, I can't find out how I can accomplish such a feat. Ur was already dead because when Deliora got revived, as her body melted. Therefore, there's no way for me to bring her back into the scene.**

**Well that gives the explanation to any of you that were thinking about this matter. Well, that's all I got to say for now so please keep leaving those amazing reviews.**

**You're all awesome so I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	23. Tower of Heaven

**I hereby present you all with the 23****rd**** chapter of the story. Now, you fairies… brace yourselves for the chapter of your dreams. It's the Tower of Heaven Arc, with a grand total of 32,700 words. You want to sit down and weep tears of joy upon reading the length of the chapter? Go ahead, it's perfectly fine. Please read the Author's Note at the end as well. With that in mind and knowing you are my favorite group of people… let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Naruto was currently in his battle clothing, ready to leave for an important mission. He walked down the stairs and proceeded with drinking a glass of water from the kitchen and looked around the lounge. He looked over his belongings and was about to walk towards the hallway of the door, when his girls came barging in through the door with a megawatt smile on their face. Naruto smiled as he saw his girls so happy and chuckled before kissing each of them deeply, causing them to moan in content.

Raising an eyebrow, the young man looked at his women before asking, "So what's got you all in such a good mood?"

The girls simply squealed and jumped around, causing the blonde to chuckle further at their cute antics. They chuckled sheepishly as they regained their composure and then grinned as each of them drew up tickets in their hands.

"We got a free pass to Akane Resort!" They exclaimed happily in unison before dancing around in victory and high-fiving each other.

Naruto smiled warmly at the loving nature that his gorgeous women had and kissed their forehead as he congratulated them. The girls beamed at their loving man and nodded their heads as they wanted their handsome blonde to join them and have fun with them at the resort. _It was time for relaxation!_

"_Naruto-kun, I have some really important news for you. Jiraiya-san came by my office earlier and explained to me about the spy network, which has grown to a significant level already. However, Jiraiya-san has located something suspicious and it's about the further remerging of the Dark Guilds in Earthland. They have been quiet so far, except for that mission you had to take a while back, but they have now been openly making their movements now. I want you, Jiraiya-san and Gildarts-san to leave to investigate these matters. If the Dark Guilds aren't dealt with, it would mean grave danger for all of us_."

Naruto formed a frown on his face as he remembered what Makarov told him in the morning, which the girls caught on and frowned in return.

The young man sighed as he looked at his girls before sympathetically explaining, "I would love to come along with you girls even if I don't have a ticket of my own. I would have paid for my own but the thing is that I have a mission to go to with Jiraiya-sensei and Gildarts-san. There have been rumors on several Dark Guilds responsible for some suspicious actions. We need to get a move on with the investigation before they really start some problems."

Now realizing that their loving man wasn't going to come along with them, the women frowned deeply. The only reason they initially wanted to head to the resort was if Naruto would decide to tag along on the journey. It wouldn't feel much of a vacation without him there with them.

Naruto smiled seeing them like that and hugged them closely before separating. "I will make it up to you all later, I promise. Now if I get free from the mission soon, I'll rush over to Akane Resort so don't be too depressed about me not being here. Go and relax, I'll see you all soon." He said warmly and then looked at them with his warm expression.

The girls quickly turned their frowns upside-down from those words and hugged the young man tightly for being so compassionate with them. Naruto chuckled at their reactions, but had to smile at his girls who were so adorably possessive over him.

"Naru-kun is simply the best." Haku declared happily as she got her bags ready for her trip.

Haku's sister figures nodded quickly as they agreed wholeheartedly with her words. With that, they quickly picked up their stuff and then headed upstairs to see if there was anything to take along on their journey. After getting everything they needed, the girls smiled knowing that they would be relaxing at Akane Resort, the place that a lot of people hold in high regards.

Naruto smiled as he looked at his girls at the main door way before asking, "Are you all ready for your big relaxation trip?"

Holding their bags, the females nodded with excitement before skipping outside to the exit of the household. Naruto chuckled as he closed the door behind him and then looked warmly at his cheery women before kissing each of them goodbye.

The blonde smiled as he waved his girls off with a smile before turning the other way. '_If Jiraiya-sensei's investigation was correct, then we might learn more about these Dark Guild bakas._' He thought to himself as he rushed towards the Guild, where he would meet up with Gildarts and Jiraiya.

* * *

(With the girls)

* * *

The female mages of Fairy Tail had been travelling on the train for quite a long time now. They had arrived at the Magnolia Train Station some time back and had immediately purchased their tickets since they were right on time for the departure. The trip from Magnolia to Akane took about 3 hours, which meant that the quintet would arrive at the desired resort sometime in the afternoon.

Per usual, the Magnolia Train Station was bustling with activity. Many merchants, mages and normal travelers came and went in the large town of Magnolia, and the Fairy Tail group were just a few in the festering swarm of people. The girls had booked a hug cart on the train so they could have their own privacy. Erza wanted to leave her luggage in another cart entirely because of there were so much, but she was really happy with what her fellow redhead did for her.

Kushina's prowess in Fuinjutsu allowed her to use the **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Seal**, to which the female Uzumaki packed up everything that her sister-figures had, and the group was really happy about that.

"_Akane Resort is the most popular tourist spot in Fiore. Among its many attractions is the giant amusement park, the five-star hotel and the huge sandy beach adjacent to the sea. The hotel houses a casino in its basement where visitors can enjoy themselves."_

"Oh I can't wait to relax there guys!" Haku happily exclaimed as she looked at the brochure of the Akane Resort intently.

Giving the blackette an excited nod, the others smiled as they were really eager to go to their designated location as well. The girls leaned back in their seats and then started talking to each other seeing as they had a short while left to arrive to their destination. They were sad that Naruto couldn't join them, but they knew that the young man had other pressing matters at hand.

"**We have now arrived at Akane Resort, everyone. Please enjoy yourselves!**"

With that announcement, the girls happily stepped out and continued their journey to where they needed to be. They were all excited to relax and have some vacation time to themselves after doing all of those missions and everything. Walking out, they saw that they had now arrived at their destination, the Akane Resort which was located by the sea. The girls quickly rushed off towards the beach and enjoyed themselves laying around in the sun.

"I wish Naruto-kun was here to rub my back." Mikoto murmured with a blush as she thought about her amazing and loving blonde.

That blush was shared with the other girls beside her. The quintet flushed further as they thought more about Naruto rubbing them sensually and then quickly shook their heads of the desirable thoughts.

Taking a deep sigh, the girls looked at each other before grinning. "Casino time!" They shouted in unison before rushing off in the direction of the hotel.

The casino was underneath the hotel the resort was situated in. The quintet didn't really take long arriving at their destination and smiled brightly upon finally reaching it. The casino was much more than just gambling tables. Looking more closely at their surroundings, the girls saw that there was also a small indoor roller-coaster, as well as a big arcade for kids to play in. There were many families in the casino, and almost everyone had big smiles on their faces.

Mikoto, Haku and Kushina proceeded further into the large building and headed towards the poker table area as they wanted to play some games. Erza and Mirajane had decided to hang around the arcade area for the time being before joining their sister-figures at the poker tables. Nodding, the quintet separated and headed their separate ways with a smile on their face.

Erza and Mirajane were turning towards the arcade, where the redhead suddenly felt something horribly wrong and then excused herself from the area. Mirajane frowned deeply as she looked at her retreating best friend with a concerned expression. However, the silverette didn't think much of Erza's actions and simply shrugged her shoulders before looking at a few games at the arcade in front of her.

* * *

(With the three kunoichi)

* * *

"Yes!" Kushina exclaimed as the numbers spun around on the giant lacrima screen and then declared her as the victor of yet another game.

Mikoto looked at her best friend with an annoyed expression before cutely whining, "Kushina-chan, how do you keep on winning this thing?"

Kushina giggled at her best friend's antics as well as Haku, who joined in on the amusement. Kushina placed her arms on her hips in victory as she had been winning on every single machine so far. Mikoto has had good luck as well, but it was nothing compared to the redhead. Haku was along the same page as her fellow blackette and had to admit, the female Uzumaki was really lucky at the casinos.

"Hah! I'm the best dattebane!" Kushina boasted proudly before dancing around in victory.

Mikoto chuckled before nodding with a smile, knowing her best friend was truly amazing and undeniably fun to hang out with. The two of them were really like sisters towards one another. Haku giggled at the display and smiled at the cheery redhead because she really did liven up the place. The three of them began talking for a while before they noticed something eerie and then turned around.

It was then their eye contact fixed on a rather strange looking man.

This newcomer was a man of average height, but that _wasn't_ why he looked _strange_. The reason was that the man's whole body form consisted of geometrical shapes, resembling that of blocks. He had black hair, an oddly-shaped chin and was wearing a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie. He also had on an oval-shaped sunglasses, a boater hat and a white scarf.

Before the three kunoichi could question the man for why he was looking directly at them, Mirajane approached them with a grin on her face as she wanted to play at the poker table. The kunoichi trio chuckled before nodding with agreement and the group quickly started up with their games. After a while, the quartet noticed that the same strange man from before was approaching them and their facial expressions immediately changed at the sight.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Haku asked dangerously as she eyed the man and wondered why he was observing her group so keenly.

Kushina, Mikoto and Mirajane observed at the newcomer with a vicious look as this pathetic person was ruining their relaxation time. Mikoto and Kushina looked at each other and smirked, knowing that they could easily deal with the trash but they wanted to see what this arriver would say to them in return.

"I will leave you alone if you tell me where Erza Scarlet is." The man answered calmly, not noticing the furious looks he was getting shot at him.

Mirajane glared at the man. "What do you want with Erza-chan?" She questioned in a cold tone as she contemplated whether or not to beat the man senseless for the blunt reply.

The man tilted his hat and then smirked before saying, "I am Wally Buchanan. What I want with Erza has nothing do to with you so keep out of business which doesn't concern you."

Upon hearing the vague answer, the girls seethed as they were on the verge of destroying this pathetic man. They didn't know who the hell this man was and why he was so held up on finding out about Erza, their sister-figure. What is he about and what does he want with Erza?

"**Darkness Magic: Dark Moment!**"

The girls heard this being called out in the vicinity, but it was from a different person. Before the blink of an eye, the whole area they were standing became covered in darkness. The girls were really confused at this point because it was as if someone had turned off the lights.

"Too bad, I thought we could have negotiated a deal. However, it seems that my partner has different plans." Wally said and then chuckled as a gun click was heard before continuing, "Goodbye strangers!"

However, before the man could do what he wanted, he was smashed to the ground and wheezed in pain. He groggily turned and saw that he had suffered a roundhouse kick courtesy of Mikoto Uchiha.

Wally groaned in pain as he forced himself to look up at the blackette. "H-How can you see me?" He asked holding his stomach as the kick did some major damage to him.

Mikoto simply had a smirk on her face before answering, "I don't need to see you. All I need is to see is your energy."

The female Uchiha kept her smirk intact as her **Sharingan** allowed her to see in the darkness. It was because the dojutsu could pick up on the colors of the energy of people around her so finding out where the man was, didn't really pose as much of a problem for her.

Meanwhile, the other girls grinned from their positions as they heard everything and knew that they were one step ahead of those fools. They quietly cheered for their sister-figure in her efforts to bring these enemies down.

Mikoto simply walked up towards the wheezing sounds of Wally and approached him. The man could feel that the blackette was near and tried to do something in protest, but his efforts were futile. Mikoto clenched her fist and then smashed Wally on the face, causing the man to shriek in pain as blood oozed from his nose before he was rendered completely out of commission.

"Let's all look for Erza-chan!" Mikoto shouted as she quickly formed fire in her hands with the use of her **Fire Style** elemental affinity.

Quickly giving the blackette a nod, the other girls rushed off into the distance as the fire guided them towards the exit.

* * *

(With Erza)

* * *

Erza was panting heavily as memories of her past started rushing into her head. '_N-Naruto-kun… I should have told you about my past because I wouldn't be hurting so much right now! I need you to comfort me through this. I wish you were here to hold me, Naruto-kun._' She thought to herself as the painful recollections were tearing her up from the inside.

The swordswoman slowly regained her composure and shook her head before stepping towards the casino area of the resort. Erza sighed in relief as the memories weren't rushing back and gradually approached a table and started playing. The others around the table cursed the redhead for her luck, while the girl in question had a small smirk on her face. After playing for a while, the dealer of the table took a shift change. Erza held her cards in her hands and smiled as she looked up before the cards dropped to the ground and her eyes went wide. The dealer that was now in front of her was someone that the redhead never thought she would see again.

It was a young man, with blonde hair, arrange in a wavy look with fringes hanging above his forehead and has tan skin. He has somewhat dark beady eyes and a small 5-shaped tattoo can be located below his lower lip. He also has an earring with diamond ornaments attached on his right ear and was wearing a waistcoat with yellow buttons.

"Sho…" Erza breathed out with a shocked expression on her face.

Upon experiencing this sudden panic, the redhead's whole body began to shake from this sudden panic. '_How… how are you here from that place!? The place that caused me so much pain!_' She thought to herself in fear before looking at the man in front of her.

Erza thought that everyone from _that _place had died and before she could say anything, a sudden shroud of darkness consumed the whole room.

"What's going on here?" Erza shouted angrily as she tried looking around, but it was to no avail.

The lights suddenly shown again and Erza then opened her eyes to see Sho with a bunch of cards in his hands. Erza then looked around and saw that the crowded room was suddenly empty as there was no one in sight except for her. Sho smirked as he started to drop the cards to the ground. Erza gasped loudly as she saw the pictures on the cards move.

Erza stared at Sho with a shocked expression. "You can use magic?" She asked him as she didn't know that her past friend was capable of such a feat.

"Yes, you didn't expect it did you?" Sho countered in amusement as a smirk formed on his face.

Meanwhile, Erza's eyes widened when she saw a very familiar face. "M-Millianna!?" The redhead stuttered out in shock as she saw another person from her past.

The familiar person was an average height girl. She had brown hair which was styled into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base and her face had four red whisker-like tattoos. She was wearing a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. She also had on a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion.

"Long time no see, Er-chan!" The cat-like girl exclaimed with a grin on her face as she looked at the redhead in an amused expression.

Before Erza could even say anything in return, a large shadow started to emerge behind Sho. The shadow dissipated before revealing a large man wearing a white cloth on his head and a strange frame hiding his jawline. Leaning against the man's shoulders, was Wally, who was currently heavily wounded. Wally had no strength to stand as Mikoto had just recently done a considerate amount of damage to him.

Erza looked at the duo in shock before shouting, "Simon… Wally!"

It was now that the redhead saw two of her past friends emerging in front of her. That too, out of nowhere and the sight was highly unnatural to say the least. There was a reason for their arrival and Erza didn't like whatever the reasons may be. She had to find out what was going on around here.

Sho looked at injured man in shock and quickly ran to his side. "Wally!" He cried loudly before continuing, "What happened to you?!"

Wally simply groaned in pain and looked up at his friend. "I underestimated one of them, and she got me." He grunted before gripping his stomach tightly again as the pain came rushing back to him.

Erza looked down to the ground and sighed. "Why are you all here?!" She asked the group of her childhood friends suspiciously as they were acting rather strange right now.

"We are here to bring you back, Er-chan!" Millianna exclaimed in a cheery tone with a smile on her face while looking at the redhead.

Sho smirked as he eyed Erza intently before saying, "Don't even bother worrying about your little friends. You should come with us, nee-san."

Wally smirked as he continued to rest on Simon. "It would be wise for you to listen to what we say." He said in amusement and chuckled at the distressed redhead in front of them.

Erza had other plans as she didn't want to do anything that these people wanted. They weren't her friends! The swordswoman quickly stepped forward in an attempt to strike down Wally, but she was then slammed with a punch to her back. Erza looked back to see Millianna chuckling and before the redhead could do anything to her, Wally suddenly struck Erza's back with a shot of energy and the female mage quickly dropped to the ground.

Simon looked down at Wally before emotionlessly asking, "Did you do it right?"

Wally smirked at his friend and then nodded in content. "I used my **Sleep Bullet** so we are good to go from here." He replied as he smiled at the fallen figure of Erza and chuckled at the sight.

Simon nodded in return and the group quickly made their way towards the outside exit of the resort, where they immediately made a sudden stop as they felt a rather dangerous level of ominous aura.

"Hand over Erza-chan right now!" Mirajane shouted angrily with a glare fixed on the people who held her best friend captive.

Sho and the others started sweating profusely as they looked over at the group of female mages. They realized that they stood absolutely no chance against them, but they had Erza with them. That was going to be their winning ticket and the group knew that they had to utilize their every chance.

"**Binding Magic: Incatceration Nekosoku Tube!**" Millianna shouted as she conjured magical tubes before flinging them towards Erza and binding her, which tightly restrained her inside the tubes.

Erza's body twitched from the magical tubes that she was now entrapped in and that made everyone stop dead in their tracks. The female mages of Fairy Tail growled in rage at this new predicament as they watched their sister-figure held in ropes. How dare these monsters do that to her!?

Millianna looked at the mages before yelling, "If you don't move aside… I'll break her puny spine!"

The girls gasped in horror and then gritted their teeth at this tragic event. They had to realize that the cat like girl wasn't lying in her threat and could go through with it. The girls were strong enough to deal with this threat, but the threat is what they were scared stiff of. They just couldn't afford to lose Erza and so they sighed deeply, but still kept their eyes on the group.

Sho smirked at the defeated girls and then walked out the door, with the others of his group following suit as they headed outside of the resort exit.

"Dammit! What do we do now?" Haku voiced out to her fellow mages, who had hardened expressions on their faces.

Mikoto glared at the ground and then looked over at her sister-figures. "We can't go after Erza-chan right this minute because they have her by the ropes,_ literally_. We will have to wait before we can rush after her with a surprise attack." She answered, to which the others nodded and began to formulate a plan.

"Are you able to track them, Kushina-chan?" Mikoto questioned her best friend as she looked over at the redhead with a calculating expression.

Kushina simply formed a smirk on her face. "My sensory skills are unmatched, well except for Naruto-kun, who is better than me in the art. I should have no troubles getting to know where those guys are." She said proudly as she knew the prowess she once held as a sensor in the Elemental Nations.

The others smiled and then started preparing on how to get Erza back from those creeps. After walking around impatiently, the girls looked around waiting for the right time to rush over to the people that kidnapped Erza and save her from their clutches.

Kushina felt it was time to get into action so she nodded and quickly rushed outside before exclaiming, "The boat over there can help us get to where we need to go! We have to hurry!"

The girls nodded quickly before charging towards the direction of the boat and stepping inside, to get back Erza from those people. Erza was like family to them and there was no way that they would sit there and do nothing.

* * *

(With Naruto, Gildarts and Jiraiya)

* * *

The three mages were now travelling through different locations to find out the information about the Dark Guilds that Jiraiya overheard. They were quite a way in their journey when they realized that there were three evil presences approaching them and they quickly got into their position.

"Well what do we have here?" The first newcomer said with a menacing smile as he looked over the three mages of Fairy Tail.

The man had silver hair, which was shoulder length and had a red bandana wrapped around his forehead. He had dark green colored eyes and a crooked jawline and wore a blue colored armor over his clothes. He also wore black colored pants and had on black combat boots.

The second newcomer was a man with chocolate brown colored hair, tied in a pony-tail and had light brown colored eyes. He had on a casual attire of a skin colored V-neck shirt and dark gray colored pants. He also had on brown colored wristbands and dark brown colored boots.

The third man had a bandana wrapped around his head, hiding his hair. He had black colored eyes and had a scar which started from his left cheek all the way down to his jawline. He had a scrubby beard and wore an all-black colored tracksuit and also wore black shoes to match.

Naruto eyed the men calculatedly before coldly asking, "Who are you three?"

"Pipe down, **White Flash**." The man on the right said arrogantly as he glared at the blonde with a look of disgust plastered on his face.

Naruto didn't even need words before he threw his kunai at the three and then disappeared in a flash of white, causing the dark mages to gasp loudly at the sight. Before those fools could react, one by one they shrieked in pain as a swift punch to the face sent them crashing to the ground.

Naruto approached them with a cold expression. "Now tell me who the hell you three are." He stated emotionlessly before gripping one of the men's hands and twisting it.

The bandana wearing man cried out in pain and panted heavily. "Alright, we're travelling dark mages! I'm the leader, Toshida." He said as he winced at his injury before pointing towards the brown haired man one beside him and continued, "His name is Ebizo. The silver haired one is Kabaru."

Jiraiya and Gildarts approached the scene and looked at the men intently. Naruto released his grip from Kabaru and then stood beside his fellow mages. He now knew that these three newcomers were actually dark mages and wondered what they were doing here.

"Seeing as we are three of us, let's have us some fun." Naruto said to his fellow Guild mates, who smirked and gave a nod of agreement.

* * *

(Gildarts vs Ebizo)

* * *

Gildarts stood in his stance as he eyed his opponent with interest. '_I won't really have to hold back much like I always have to. This could turn out to be rather fun indeed_.' He thought to himself in amusement and kept fixed eye contact on the man.

Ebizo got into his stance before arrogantly boasting, "Give up now, you have no chance against someone like me!"

Gildarts smirked as he realized that the enemy before him, had no idea who he was dealing with. He chuckled amusingly and rushed forward with his fist extended before he smashed the ground below his opponent. The ground shook violently before cracking immediately from the powerful impact, to which dust hovered at a heated pace and debris flew in every direction.

With another smirk, the Ace stepped back and humorously eyed his shocked beyond belief opponent, who had the pleasure of witnessing his insane level of strength. There weren't a lot of mages that could compete with the orange haired mage in hand to hand combat because the man was a master in the art.

"What was that about me giving up?" Gildarts asked with a cheeky grin as he formulated that wonderful smirk on his face again.

Ebizo growled out in annoyance of his foe's antics and shook his head before rushing forward. He quickly raised his right leg and tried connecting a roundhouse kick to his opponent. The move was easily dodged by Gildarts as the man shifted to the right. Ebizo growled and jumped back before adding more power into his legs and then attempting to land a powerful kick at his foe. What he didn't expect was the orange haired mage blocking it and looking bored while he was at it.

"Damn you!" Ebizo yelled before separating himself from the failed attempt of his attack.

The dark mage quickly started to gather magical energy within himself, while Gildarts patiently waited for his enemy to make a move. The Ace believed that he had to give his opponent a chance in this battle as he hadn't done anything interesting yet. It would be a shame for the match to end _so soon_. The orange haired mage simply crossed his arms and smirked as he observed his opponent.

"**Chain Magic!**" Ebizo roared as he shot long chains from his hands, which were complete with grappling hooks at each end in opponent's direction.

The dark mage smirked because he knew that these chains were a rare ability indeed as they were capable of piercing through people. This ability gave him the chance to grasp opponents and then smash them around against surrounding object. However, the dark mage had no idea who he was truly up against and he was going to find out now.

Raising his right hand, Gildarts utilized his **Disassembly Magic** to send net-like patterns through the oncoming attack.

Ebizo's **Chain Magic** came rushing forward, but was split apart and formed numerous smaller versions of the original with the contact from the **Crash Magic**. As the two collided, the chains slowly became reduced into nothing.

Ebizo formed a look of disbelief on his face. "NO WAY! THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE!" He roared at the top of his lungs before looking intently at his opponent and then his eyes went wide.

His opponent was none other than Gildarts Clive, the S-class mage of Fairy Tail, who was considered one of the strongest in the Guild. It wasn't only that he was currently facing off Gildarts, but his teammate was facing off Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, who was the fastest growing reputable mage of Fairy Tail.

_This wasn't good, not good at all. _

Seeing as Ebizo wasn't over his shock, Gildarts took the window of opportunity. The Ace quickly came rushing towards the dark mage with his fist extended before smashing a punch to the man's stomach, sending him flying into the distance. The power behind the attack was immense seeing as Ebizo went crushing through the trees in the forest behind them. Dust accumulated and a layer of smoke appeared because of the latest move.

With the momentum, Gildarts ran towards his opponent and smirked as he saw the man's body twitching against a boulder. The orange haired mage gripped Ebizo's throat, causing the dark mage to shriek loudly as the hold was too great before wincing loudly as he was smashed to the ground.

"ACK!" Ebizo screamed out in agony as he could feel his bones shattering from his opponent's attacks.

However, he still did have more power left in him so he groggily got up. "**Chain Magic: Bind!**" Ebizo roared as he shot long chains from his hands once more in the direction of the orange haired mage.

Gildarts chuckled at the upcoming attack as it was so obvious, it wasn't even funny. His opponent wasn't really one for strategy and that was quite noticeable by how the fight was going so far. He simply gripped the chains that were shot towards him and gripped them with his right hand, causing the dark mage who maneuvered them to go wide-eyed in shock. The Ace smirked as he pulled on the chains and Ebizo came rushing towards him, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

As the dark mage got closer, Gildarts smirk widened as he pulled his left hand and formed a fist before smashing the man's face, effectively shattering his jaw. Ebizo's screams and shrieks were heard all over the battlefield as the dark mage was bleeding profusely. Gildarts watched his opponent's body twitching wildly before it stopped and the dark mage was completely rendered unconscious. Looking at his right hand, the orange haired mage noticed that the chains were dissipating.

Gildarts smiled at the fallen figure of his foe. "This wasn't much of a fight, but whatever." He said to himself in amusement before walking towards his fellow Guild mates to continue with their mission.

* * *

(Jiraiya vs Kabaru)

* * *

"HAH! Old man, why do I have to face you?" Kabaru sneered in disgust as he looked at his opponent intently before getting into his stance.

Jiraiya chuckled before humorously saying, "Kids like you need to be taught a lesson about respect. You should be happy you aren't facing Naruto-kun or he would have destroyed you by now."

The toad sage quickly formed a smirk on his face as he started wondering what taunts his former apprentice would throw on this Dark Guild member. Just the thought of the hilarious scenario made the man chuckle as it would be a sight to behold.

"Hmph! Keep dreaming old timer, like that fool could do anything. I honestly think he's a wimp and my partner will hopefully kill him and show you his lifeless body." Kabaru growled loudly in arrogance as he glared at the toad sage heatedly.

_Now, there are __two__ things you should __**never**__ do in front of Jiraiya. _

First out of the two is mentioning his Icha Icha books are worthless trash, and number two, _insult _his former those that have done such a thing, may the force be with you because the toad sage will show you absolutely no mercy whatsoever. Seeing as one of the requirements were set, Jiraiya formed a serious expression on his face and the look he had formulated was emotionless.

Meanwhile, Kabaru felt a chill up his spine upon seeing his opponent, who suddenly looked like he was going to destroy something. That look was something he's never seen before and quite frankly, it was scaring the living daylights out of him.

Jiraiya took a deep sigh and didn't bother giving a reply to the _damn fool_ in front of him. Recomposing himself, he went shooting at the enemy with his right fist pulled back. Kabaru went wide-eyed at the sheer speed of the toad sage and couldn't even move out of the way. He tried blocking it, but it was of no avail. Jiraiya crushed the dark mage's abdomen with a powerful punch, causing the man's eyes to bulge before screaming out in pain.

Jiraiya gripped his opponent's hair harshly. "_Never_… insult Naruto-kun while I'm around, you worthless nothing." He snarled as he eyed the man with extreme disgust.

Kabaru _whimpered_ in fear at the sight of the toad sage right now. Meanwhile, the white haired shinobi let go of his grip on the dark mage's hair before smashing the man with a kick to the chest. Kabaru went wide-eyed as blood shot out his mouth from the painful attack and he gripped his chest tightly. However, Jiraiya wasn't done yet. You simply cannot evade the Sannin when he is beyond furious. Well, that's what you get when you anger the man by dissing his former apprentice.

As Jiraiya picked Kabaru by the hair, he looked at him menacingly before smashing the man's skull with a devastating punch, to which shrieks of agony were heard all across the lands. The toad sage saw his opponent bleeding from the head, face and chest but didn't concern him in the slightest. He quickly gripped the dark mage's leg and then crashed the man on the floor face first on the rocky ground.

"ARHK!" Kabaru shrieked in agony as the bones in his body felt like they were shattering. All he did was insult the blonde. _Why was the white haired old man so upset?_

Groggily getting up, Kabaru wheezed as blood dripped from his forehead and mouth. He glared heated at Jiraiya, who remained totally immune to the sight. With that, the dark mage quickly began gathering magical energy inside him, while grunting as his legs were getting wobbly. The toad sage let the fool have his moment as he wanted to totally beat the snot out of him.

"**Fire Magic: Fire Bullet!**" Kabaru shouted as he extended his right hand and released a large bullet-like stream of fire towards his opponent.

Jiraiya smirked as he quickly gathered his chakra. "**Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!**" He yelled out as he encased himself in a countless number of sharp needles and easily blocked the attack, much to the dark mage's shock and horror.

Jiraiya quickly freed himself of his move and then charged at his enemy before whispering, "**Shunshin no Jutsu!**"

Kabaru was still shocked from his move not striking his opponent down and now, the man had disappeared in a layer of smoke. He quickly looked around in confusion, but was too late as the white haired ninja had already made his next move.

Jiraiya appeared behind the dark mage and tapped his back with a hand, causing the man to turn around and then gasp out in horror. Smirking, the toad sage smashed his opponent with a punch to the face, causing the man to shriek in pain as blood openly dripped out again.

"AHHHHH!" Kabaru screamed out in pain and tried mustering up his strength to get up again. It was getting too hard! His body wasn't allowing him the ability to fight for much longer! Kabaru sneered at the toad sage for humiliating him like this. He was a dark mage and therefore, there was absolutely no point of him being this useless. He had to win this.

Gathering his magical energy, Kabaru looked at Jiraiya, who wasn't even looking in his direction. This made the dark mage chuckle because now this old fool was going to pay. He was going to pay for harming him so much from those previous attacks.

"**Fire Magic: Fire Blast!**" Kabaru shouted as a cone of fire launched towards his apparently unsuspecting opponent.

Meanwhile, the toad hermit smirked widely. He had deliberately turned around so that the dark mage could do something like this. The move was so obvious that even a child could see it coming.

Jiraiya started to form hand signs and sharply turned around. "**Water Style: Water Phoenix Jutsu!**" He shouted as water came shooting out of his mouth and formulated the shape of a phoenix.

As the elemental forged phoenix collided with the opposing technique, a layer of steam produced as a result. A few moments later, the steam dissipated and the dark mage's move was completely neutralized and the result was a widely smirking Jiraiya and a shocked to the core Kabaru.

Kabaru simply couldn't form words at this point as another one of his attacks had proved to be pointless. This was something he had never thought was even remotely possible. He fearfully looked at his opponent, who was currently formulating a ball of blue rotating energy in the palm of his hand.

Jiraiya charged at the dark mage with a cold expression. "**Rasengan!**" He shouted as he brought his palm forward to his opponent, who went wide-eyed as he looked down at his abdomen.

A few seconds into the scene, Kabaru's shirt started shredding apart and the screams of agony resonated the entire area the two of them were surrounded in. Jiraiya kept his attack until his opponent became a twitching mess before his life-force gradually dissipated.

The toad sage then looked over his fallen enemy. "No one belittles my student and gets away with it." He said to himself before walking in the direction of his former apprentice.

* * *

(Naruto vs Toshida)

* * *

"So _**White Flash**_, ready to die?" Toshida questioned his opponent smugly, but seethed upon the sight of the blonde totally unaffected by his words.

It was as if the baka was testing him or something.

Naruto smirked at his opponent before coldly answering, "I'm not amused at your choice of words and fools like you don't deserve asking me anything, _Toshida-chan_. You should run home and tell mommy that because she didn't give you enough milk as a child, you've become spoiled."

As the ridicule kept getting hurled at him by his opponent, Toshida fumed in rage and stomped his feet. With that, he charged at Naruto, without even having formulated a plan beforehand to strategize his movements. _You poor fool._

Before the dark mage could even bring his fist forward, his opponent disappeared in a flash of white. Toshida's eyes widened as he was going to actually see **The White Flash** in action, and see if those unbelievable rumors were true. As he looked around the battlefield in confusion, he didn't even realize what was actually approaching him. In the same flash of white, Naruto reappeared before smashing his foe's face with a powerful punch.

Coughing loudly, Toshida was sent crashing backwards and his nose immediately gushed blood, along with his mouth. He grunted loudly before screaming in pain as it felt like his face broke in half, knowing how insane that punch was. It was nothing like he's ever felt before!

"AHHH! DAMN YOU!" The dark mage screeched loudly before tightly pressing a hand on his face in an attempt to mask the pain he was feeling.

Gathering his magical energy, Toshida glared at Naruto. "**Water Magic: Water Spear!**" He roared as slowly pulled back his right hand and then pushed it in the blonde's direction, to which water taking the form of a spear came shooting forward.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" Naruto yelled as he encased himself with white magical energy that formed around him in a circular shape, which protected him from the incoming attack.

Toshida went wide-eyed seeing his damn enemy coming out unscathed from his attack. Meanwhile, the blonde smirked widely at the look of shock that formulated on the man's face.

Naruto set an intent gaze on his opponent. "The difference in our powers is laughable, _Toshida-chan_." He said amusingly as he formulated a stance again and his eye contact remained fixed.

A look of outrage rushed to Toshida's face as he couldn't believe it. The blonde was humiliating him and was beating him at the same time. He was the leader of his group and held the most power so why was this so infuriating? He couldn't even think of any comebacks that he could use against Naruto and that made him furious. Once again, Toshida was too caught up in his thinking, which his opponent graciously took the advantage of.

The White Dragon Slayer smirked as he disappeared from the dark mage's line of sight before landing a high speed roundhouse kick to the man's back. With that, he jumped back and observed Toshida shrieking as sounds of bones shattering formulated in the vicinity. Naruto jumped midair before axe-kicking his opponent's back as more agonizing screams filled the area, to which he jumped back once more and looked on with an impassive face.

"AHHH!" Toshida screamed at the top of his lungs as blood shot out his mouth and landed on the ground below him.

Mustering up the strength to get up, the dark mage winced as his back wasn't giving him a good time at all. He fell to his knees before coughing up blood again and fumed at the sight of his clothes getting all torn apart. With a loud snap, Toshida stood up and tears escaped him as his back was absolutely killing him right now. This was simply too much for him to handle.

He quickly started gathering up his magical energy and looked at Naruto. "**Water Magic: Water Barrage!**" He called forth as he extended his left hand and released a large, bullet-like barrage of water towards Naruto.

The blonde smirked at the attempt and quickly ran a few hand signs. "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" He shouted, to which as enormous amounts of flames escaped his mouth, formulating the shape of a dragon and then launching itself at the opposing attack.

Dust hovered in the surrounding area and small gusts of wind formed as the two moves got closer to each other. As they collided, the vicinity became enveloped with steam and a vicious hissing sound and the foggy landscape made it hard for the two opponents to see each other.

However, when Toshida saw the area clear out, his eyes went wide. In front of him was his opponent, who stood there smirking at him while waving two fingers in a childish fashion.

Naruto kept his smirk intact as he eyed the dark mage. "That attempt was mediocre at best and what you're doing now is humiliating yourself. Go back to mommy, _Toshi-kun_." He spoke childishly and leaned back with another smirk as the enemy fumed from his insults.

Taking a deep breath, Toshida glared furiously at the blonde. '_You will bow before me! I will make you suffer, you damn legal mage trash!_' He roared in his mind before stomping his feet angrily.

The White Dragon Slayer sighed as his opponent was too lost in his own little world, that he didn't pay attention to the battlefield. Oh well. Engulfing his fist with chakra, Naruto charged forward and then quickly approached Toshida, who went wide-eyed as he couldn't counter in time. Using the momentum, the young man smashed the dark mage in the stomach and loud cracking noises were heard in the vicinity.

Stepping back, Naruto impassively looked on as Toshida began gripping his chest tightly before blood flooded from his mouth. The chakra punch literally destroyed the cells and there was no chance that the man could harm another soul in battle again. Toshida's stomach was almost torn apart as Naruto's fist almost went exploding inside. With tears escaping him, the dark mage breathed heavily before his eyes went wide as the aftereffects kicked in.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Toshida shrieked out in pain before rolling around the ground, hoping that this course of action would reduce the level of agony he was facing right now.

Naruto crouched down and stomped on his opponent's rolling body, causing the dark mage to whimper as his lungs no longer supported his screaming. With that, the young shinobi gripped Toshida's hair tightly, to which the mage went wide-eyed as blood was still trickling down his face. Naruto quickly brought his fist forward and smashed the dark mage on the face, breaking the man's nose and blood went shooting out his nostrils.

With another fist to the cranium, Toshida's body began twitching wildly before ultimately becoming faint as he now laid lifeless on the ground.

"Honestly, these guys wouldn't last a day in the Elemental Nations. Hopefully I'll encounter powerful dark mages in the future." Naruto mumbled to himself before walking towards his two teammates on this mission.

* * *

(With the group)

* * *

Naruto walked towards his group and saw that they were done with the battle. He sweatdropped upon realizing that Kabaru had the markings of a **Rasengan** plastered on his chest, knowing that his sensei Jiraiya had to use such a move on a weak opponent. Using a **Fire Style** jutsu, Naruto burned the bodies and then looked at his team members with a smile on his face.

Jiraiya nodded in return before explaining, "There's no actual information about these guys and we honestly don't need to know it either. We are getting closer so let's hurry and find out more about these Dark Guild operations and take them down."

With that, Naruto and Gildarts gave the toad sage a nod of agreement before smiling at him. They were happy to be assigned to this mission, seeing its importance. If more Dark Guilds were to openly perform illegal activity, all Legal Guilds out there might have a problem on their hands.

* * *

(With Erza)

* * *

Erza just woke up and felt scared out of her mind as she noticed her surroundings.

The female mage was currently locked up inside a prison cell with her hands chained to the wall. '_I'm back inside the tower and I don't have you by my side to help me, Naruto-kun. You make me feel strong, but right now… I feel so weak_.' She thought to herself with tears in her eyes.

Erza hadn't told anyone about her past experience at this horrible place to anyone other than Master Makarov. She had given small hints about this place to Mirajane, but the redhead never thought for a second that she would be back inside the place that she considered her worst nightmare.

"I hope Mira-chan, Kushina-chan, Haku-chan and Mikoto-chan are okay." Erza said to herself as a small smile formed on her face upon thinking about her friends and sister-figures.

She had a great time with her friends, but that all changed when she got attacked and then kidnapped by the friends from her past. Erza was snapped back to reality when she heard the prison cell open and she turned around to see who it was.

_It was Sho. _

Sho stepped towards the redhead with a smirk on his face. "Welcome home, nee-san. What do you think of the place now?" The man asked with an amused tone.

Erza looked at the boy with a frown on her face before asking, "What are you talking about, Sho?"

Sho began chuckling darkly and raised his hands like a deranged villain. "The Tower of Heaven of course! With Jellal's help, we've finally completed our masterpiece!" He answered before laughing hysterically at the sight of Erza going wide-eyed.

"_I will complete the __**R-System**__ to resurrect Zeref's body to find my true freedom, Erza._"

After recalling her past, the redhead fumed at this information. This could only mean that in eight years, _Jellal _had actually finished the tower. The only thing Erza could think about was, how many lives must have been given up for this damn_ project _to get completed!

"_Don't tell anybody about the tower or everybody here will die._"

Erza would always remember how sinister and evil Jellal sounded when he told her that he would complete the tower himself, and it seemed that he had finally done it.

"Are you aware of the dangers that accompany the **R-System**? You do realize that reviving people from the dead is against the laws of nature, right? It's an outrage!" Erza shouted before gritting her teeth in anger at her childhood friend.

Sho chuckled before looking at Erza intently, trying to see what else she knows about the master plan.

Erza looked down at the ground. "I know everything about the **R-System**, Sho. It's a forbidden spell that is used for reviving one person from the dead using mass amounts of human sacrifices. It was the one thing that made all of us suffer, and now you are helping the cause and making other children suffer!" She yelled out in anger before looking up at the boy, who was once her surrogate little brother.

The tanned teenager just smirked and shook his head. "Magic has always contradicted with humanity, and using magic cuts away at one's humanity. You shouldn't confuse us with them back then, they only thought the **R-System** was for merging one's body and soul but… he is different." He said as a deranged look formed on his face before darkly continuing, "Jellal will carve all of us a way to paradise and the whole world will be reborn under his command!"

Erza looked horridly at the man, who was currently eyeing her with a crazed smile.

"_Nee-san! Over here, hurry!_"

"_You're too loud, Sho!_"

"_You're being louder than Sho, Wally._"

As the past memories started to resurface, Erza couldn't help but shed a few tears at what was happening. _'How could have changed so much Sho? Don't you remember the old days?_' She thought to herself sadly before shaking her head in disbelief at the boy in front of her.

Sho turned back and smirked again as he looked over at the shocked redhead. "We will rule the world, and the first thing we will do is to take away the freedom of those who have ever wronged us! The few remaining cult members, those fools in the council, everyone who lives in ignorance in this pathetic world will become our slaves!" He exclaimed before he started walking back towards Erza and then glaring at her heatedly.

"And that includes you, my treacherous sister. You along with your friends." Sho darkly said before he began chuckling maniacally at the redhead.

Erza glared at Sho and gritted her teeth as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you think you will succeed? We will stop you before that can happen! If I am unable to do it, then my friends will because they will come here and put an end to all of this mayhem!" She exclaimed to the young man with determination in her voice.

Sho did nothing but look down at her with amusement. "I agree that your friends are quite powerful, especially that black haired woman who was able to pass by Simon's darkness. However none of them will be compared to Jellal because he will kill every one of them if they are stupid enough to try and stop us!" Sho declared as he remembered the tough time they faced during the resort.

Erza formed a small smile at the mention of her friends but quickly glared at the deranged man that she refused to acknowledge as her surrogate little brother right now.

"You are wrong!" The redhead screamed as she ripped the chains from the wall, while the man looked on in wide-eyes.

Erza then rushed forward and delivered a punch to Sho's face, causing the man to cry out in pain before crashing to the ground loudly. The redhead frowned deeply at the young man before stomping his stomach and watching him close his eyes and falling unconscious.

"**Requip: The Knight!**" Erza whispered as she now held one of her blades and proceeded with cutting off the chains attached to her wrists.

She then looked down at the pained expression on Sho's face and felt her anger spike because there was _only one_ person to blame for this. There was _only one_ person that will suffer.

"Jellal... everything here is _your_ fault. You will pay for this!" Erza shouted from her prison cell before walking out with a self-declaration to put an end to this madness.

* * *

(With Kushina and group)

* * *

Paddling their way through the ocean, the female mages of Fairy Tail continued on their journey towards their destination. With Kushina's sensory abilities at full throttle, the group knew exactly which way to head off to so they didn't really have any problems with navigation. The three kunoichi could have applied chakra to their feet to quicken their movements, but they needed the boat as the journey was rather long and Mirajane didn't know how to walk above water.

The quartet gradually arrived at their destination and what they saw there made them go wide-eyed.

Their destination was a tower that appeared to be very chaotic in its features, considering the fact that it had a twisted body and sporadically jutted sides. The bottom and main body of the tower were comprised of overlapping and intertwining lengths of metal tubes, which wound together from the ground and straight up into the sky. These giant pipes were held together through a series of smaller tubes which linked the main sections, as well as many differently sized and shaped golden decorations, which looped over and around the frame of the tower, adding to its unruly presentation. Around the main form of the building, a twisted staircase wound, rising around the tower and leading to the throne room at the top.

Mirajane looked over at her sister-figures before saying, "This place is giving me the creeps. Let's move quickly so we can save Erza-chan and then get out of here as fast as possible."

The women in question agreed wholeheartedly as they jumped off their boat and then looked around the shore. They nodded to each other before rushing towards the base of the tower to see what clues they could find to enter. However, the designated area was festered with dozens upon dozens of guards. The girls sighed in frustration as they wanted to sneak in without anyone knowing of their arrival. Unknowing to them, Mikoto already had a way around that pesky little problem of theirs.

"**Sharingan!**" Mikoto whispered as she activated the dojutsu of her former clan.

Mikoto looked around and saw that there weren't any enemies at the moment and grinned at the sight. With that in mind, the blackette began casting an illusion around herself and her sister-figures with the help of her ocular powers.

The female Uchiha then turned towards the others. "We are practically invisible to them right now so let's get inside the place quickly." She said in a low voice before stealthily making her way inside of the tower, with the others nodding quickly as they followed suit.

Upon entering the room, they noticed that it was flooded with guards and mages, and they covered the room evenly. There were wooden platforms attached to the sides of the room, so the Fairy Tail group was looking at several layers of enemies.

Mikoto sped into the distance with her **Sharingan** activated and quickly made her way through the crowd. Since no one could see her or the others because of the illusion that was casted, it made way for a rather easy situation. The female Uchiha had a really easy time getting rid of the enemies as one by one, they fell unconscious to the ground.

Kushina looked on with an impassive face. '_I'm not going to be one upped by Mikoto-chan!_' She thought to herself before quickly following suit and rampaged on the enemy, who stood absolutely no chance against her.

Haku took out her senbon needles and smirked as she looked over at the area. She turned towards Mirajane, who had a smirk of her own and nodded in her direction. The two females quickly rushed forward and began levelling the playing field to help the others out.

Mikoto smiled as she deactivated her dojutsu since there were no more soldiers left conscious in the area. Her sister-figures smiled as they gave her a nod of approval, to which the female Uchiha removed the illusion she had casted on everyone.

It was then that everyone heard a loud creaking noise in the background.

"What's going on here?" Haku asked out loud, to which the others beside her agreed as they heard the same thing as the blackette.

Jerking sharply, the girls turned around to see where the sound was coming from and their eyes narrowed immediately. One of the entrances of the large room opened and a lone platform stretched out of it and landed on the ground. The girls kept their eyes narrowed at the sudden course of action.

"The way this platform opened up for us means whoever is running this place, knows full well that we are here. Right now, it's like the person responsible is simply taunting us." Mirajane explained before a frown etched to her features at the thought of that infuriating madman.

A growl of annoyance was emitted at this information, but they had to move quickly. They couldn't afford to waste time on thinking about who the mastermind behind this operation was. The girls looked at each other and then formed a serious expression before rushing towards the platform. They hopped on and then charged forward until they reached the next floor of the tower. The girls looked around and immediately took notice that the decorations on this floor was entirely different.

The room the women were in had a fancy looking dining hall in the center of it, which had a nice spread of food laid out on top. The area had an eerie feel to it and just the strange engravings on the walls were giving the female mages an off feeling.

Kushina looked around in frustration. "This is getting really disturbing, dattebane!" She shouted as she wondered what this stupid tower was all about.

It was just then, that everyone heard a loud ruckus and turned towards the sound. In the distance, several amount of guards came rushing towards them out of one hallway which was connected to the room. The guards held the same kind of spears and swords that the ones before them on the previous floor held.

This very sight made the female mages seeth and were on the verge of striking those fools down, but immediately halted. The guards were suddenly struck from behind and each one of them started crying out in pain. Behind them, rapid succession of blade swipes were heard and the guards flew into the distance with them screaming as their armor was completely obliterated from this sudden attack.

"Erza-chan!" Mirajane exclaimed as she saw her best friend standing near the fallen guards with a sword in her hand.

Erza's eyes widened when she saw her friends standing in front of her. She didn't think they'd actually make it to the tower so quickly! However, looking at them now, made the redhead frown deeply. Erza had declared to herself that she had planned to settle the score with Jellal once and for all.

_Even if the price was her very own life._

Just then, the swordswoman's heart clenched. '_If I were to die, Naruto-kun… you will never forgive me. The one that I have such strong feelings for and the one that entrusted me with the knowledge of his past life. Am… am I that selfish? To settle a score and throw it all away when I have a chance to forge a future with the one I care so deeply for. I… I don't know what to do!'_ She thought to herself in agony before slowly looking over at her fellow sister-figures.

"W-what are you all doing here?" Erza asked quietly, to which the female mages simply approached her with a bright smile on their face.

Mikoto kept her smile intact before reassuringly saying, "Do you even need to ask such a question, Erza-chan? We're here to rescue you from this dump."

The other girls nodded in agreement, while Erza sobbed internally at the sight of her amazing friends.

Haku then noticed a rather unsure look on the redhead's face and approached her. "Did something happen to you Erza-chan? Is everything alright?" The Ice Princess asked softly in a concerned tone as she wanted to know what happened to her fellow mage.

Erza shook slightly at the questioning. "This isn't a place for any of you to stay." She said shakily and then turned around as tears escaped her eyes before continuing, "Please leave while you still can."

The women narrowed their eyes at the redhead, wondering what was wrong with her. This wasn't like Erza at all! The three kunoichi looked over at Mirajane, who was currently walking forward.

Mirajane growled as she grabbed Erza by the arm and shook her violently. "What the hell is wrong with you Erza-chan? Do you think for even a second that we'll abandon you? Almost all of us are S-class mages so what's the _real _problem? Who were those people that kidnapped you and don't leave anything out because I don't want to hear any lies!" She shouted loudly, which was really unbecoming of the silverette's peaceful and calm nature.

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku had to agree with Mirajane on that one because all of them were powerful and could handle themselves in almost anything. The question still lied in the fact that why was the redhead so adamant of letting them go like that when she knew they were her friends?

Erza's eyes started watering further as she tired holding everything together before mumbling, "This is a personal matter, you all don't need to be involved. Please get away from here."

Seething at the sight of Erza almost running out of the room with her vague answers, Kushina quickly moved forward.

Before Erza could even escape, she was slammed to the ground, while the quartet glared at her heatedly. "If you don't tell us what's going on right now Erza-chan, things will get really messy." Kushina growled out as they intensified their glares set on the swordswoman.

Erza shrunk as she wiped away her tears and sat down before nodding sadly. "I'm so sorry for keeping this from you but…" She said softly before continuing, "Whether I end up winning or losing the battle, I will perish from his world and this is a future I can't change."

The redhead shook internally and the sight of her friends made her want to die right now. She knew exactly how her sister-figures must have felt at this information, but she wanted this. It was just the thought of Naruto crashed her mind and she felt so devastated about it.

Haku breathed heavily as she stared at Erza. "Do you think Naruto-kun will ever forgive any of us if we let you die here? You know exactly how much pain he had to endure in his past life, and you've only now begun to express your feelings towards him. Do you even realize what you're talking about?" She voiced out in a harsh tone as her hardened expression never wavered.

Mikoto slammed her fist on the ground before yelling, "Does any of that mean anything to you, Erza-chan? _Do you even care about Naruto-kun!?_"

Erza's heart clenched and felt that her life was slowly withering away as she continued to get verbally assaulted by her sister-figures. She wanted to say something in return, but they were right. They were absolutely right and she could nothing but hear them out right now.

Kushina wiped away her tears as she glared at her fellow redhead. "Erza-chan…" She said in a furious tone before continuing, "I would give anything in this world to have a chance with Naruto-kun and I'm so happy that I have him with me. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for him and I love him with all my heart. I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO YOU RAMBLING NONSENSE OF SUICIDE!"

The girls watched Erza's body shake violently, but this was needed right now. She needed to know the implications of her words. She needed to know of the upcoming mistake that would ruin her life forever.

Mirajane placed a hand on her chest and looked at Erza. "You know what I feel when I do this, Erza-chan? It's nothing that I've ever felt before in my life_. It's love_. It's the feeling that I've only known once in my life and I crave it every day. I finally have it… the one that I sought for. The one that can hold me, kiss me and simply talk to me with affection. _I have Naruto-kun_. I cannot believe that even after he gave us a chance to be with him and told us about his past, you are acting so… _heartlessly_." She explained as tears flowed freely from her eyes and dripped to the ground.

Wiping away their tears, the quartet looked down at the ground. '_You're never going to feel any sort of pain, Naruto-kun. We will make sure nothing happens to Erza-chan_.' They thought to themselves before looking towards the redhead, who was currently firmly clenching her fists.

Erza started crying uncontrollably at what she had heard and her body shook, while her fists were clenched so tightly that small amount of blood leaked. '_I… I just worked up the courage to tell Naruto-kun of my real feelings. He accepted me and is willing to be with me as well. Why is this becoming so difficult? I want to end this madness, but you…_' She thought to herself as her body shook again.

The redhead then breathed heavily. "I-I… I…" She stuttered before breathlessly continuing, "I love him. I truly do and I cannot do this to him."

Erza looked down as her body trembled. "Oh Kami-sama… how could I have been such a fool!? I was going to throw my life away for that FIEND when… when I HAVE MY NARUTO-KUN!" She cried loudly as tears flooded down her face, causing her cheeks to get puffy red.

She then stiffened upon getting pulled from her thoughts before forming a small smile, as Mirajane had a firm hand over her shoulder. She turned towards the others and her smile remained intact as her breathing became a little easier.

"Now you're talking!" The girls proudly chorused in unison as they heard the redhead's words.

Nodding hesitantly, the swordswoman wiped away her tears. "You're right, all of you are right. Thank you so much for talking sense into me. I don't know what I was thinking before." She said softly, to which her sister-figures nodded with a bright smile as their eyes remained teary.

Smiling softly in return, Erza sighed before proceeding, "It's about time that I tell you more about this place. This structure is known as the Tower of Heaven, or otherwise known as the **R-System**. Ten years ago, a dark magic cult took complete control of this place and tried to cast a forbidden spell in order to raise a _certain someone_ from the dead. A large number of human sacrifices were needed, and I was one of those _human sacrifices_." She explained unsteadily as her facial expressions hardened as she recalled everything from her past.

A look of dread formed on the girls' faces as they heard this.

The three kunoichi realized that this forbidden spell was similar to the **Summoning Style: Impure World Reincarnation**, which was utilized by Orochimaru in the Elemental Nations. That was a horrible jutsu and there was a reason for it being a Kinjutsu _(forbidden art)_, since it took a human sacrifice to raise another from the dead. The trio shook their heads in rage at the thought of Erza having to live such a terrible life.

"I'm sorry Erza-chan, I didn't know…" Mirajane whispered in shock and horror as tears formed.

Erza nodded slowly as her body started showing signs of her _true_ fear, like she was reliving a nightmare. Her throat hitched and her shoulders twitched, showing everyone that what they were to hear next would change their thought process. _They had no idea how true that was._

"When I was young, I was a slave at this very tower. Life was horrible and so, my cellmates decided to attempt an escape, but things didn't go according to plan. When the people of the tower found out about our plan, they dragged me to a torture chamber and beat me severely. It was also the same time that they removed my right eye." Erza said softly as tears formulated and trickled down her cheek before painfully continuing, "Then _he_ came. Jellal Fernandes. He was a friend and fellow slave and he came to my rescue, but he was captured by the prison guards."

Meanwhile, the female mages were looking at the redhead with wide-eyes, realizing more about the young woman's past. Their sister-figure was a slave, was beat up and lost her eye!?

They all knew about Naruto's past life and the young man's childhood was so dark and mutilating that it made them want to throw up at the spot upon remembering it. It hurt them so much seeing the man they love in that pain and now they realized that Erza knew some of that pain as well.

"That is so damn horrible." Mikoto growled in fury and the others nodded angrily in agreement to her words.

Smiling sadly, Erza looked at the others before grimly proceeding, "I became distraught at Jellal's capture so I tried leading a revolt to save him. My efforts became successful in the long run and I rushed towards my friend to free him from those evil prison guards. However, upon my arrival, Jellal had changed into a totally different person. Jellal brushed me aside after my efforts to rescue him, along with mocking my value of freedom and belittling my beliefs. He pushed me away from my closest friends and then blamed me, stating that I was the one that betrayed everyone at the tower. That fiend proceeded with condemning the other slaves to work for him like animals. After that, he forced me to leave the tower and kept all of the people working under him. Jellal decided to finish the tower and then use it to launch the forbidden spell to revive… _Zeref_."

As the female mage's tears leaked once more at the explanation, the others around her growled viciously at what they had to hear. Erza leaned back and brought her knees to her chin as she sat down on the cold ground. She looked at her sister-figures, knowing that they were absolutely furious.

Erza wiped her tears as she looked at the ground. '_That pain that monster caused me… I couldn't forget it for all this time. Naruto-kun, you felt even more pain than I did and I… no, that doesn't matter now. I love him, I love him. I love Naruto-kun and I will not fail him by dying here. Jellal is just a chapter that I need to close before I can finally move on with the one I love with all my heart. It's my time to live_.' She thought to herself in absolute determination as she glared at the ground of the tower.

The girls glared fiercely as their killing intent flooded the area before roaring, "That bastard will pay for everything he's done!"

_Jellal will be shredded to pieces for what he did to Erza. _

"W-what are talking about?"

The quintet quickly turned around as they heard the voice behind them. It was Sho, who had tears in his eyes as he made his way towards them.

Sho walked up towards Erza and then glared at her. "It was you who betrayed us. Jellal said you were the one who destroyed all our ships. If Jellal didn't tell us of your betrayal we all would have sunk to the ocean, so stop lying Erza!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he couldn't believe anything that he heard from the redhead.

The swordswoman formed a pained expression on her face as she looked at the teenage, knowing how he must be feeling right now. She wanted to say something in return, but so mentally weak at the moment that she was having a tough time even forming words.

Mirajane approached Sho and then harshly slapped his face. "Let me ask you something, _you ignorant fool._" She snarled slightly with a glare set on the stunned teenager before ominously continuing, "Would the Erza you know do anything like that, huh!? What do you even know about her!?"

Sho's body trembled as tears flowed down his cheeks as he heard this from the silverette. He wanted to say something in return, but then halted as a black shadow suddenly emerged to the scene. As the shadow cleared, there stood Simon, who currently had a soft expression on his face.

Simon looked over at Sho and smiled sadly at him. "Sho, everyone was deceived by Jellal. I had to go along with him until the time was right." He said before frowning at the memories of his time at this disgusting tower.

The man turned towards Erza and kindly and firmly told her, "I always believed in you Erza. You were the one who cared about everyone the most, and I knew that you would never betray us. I never believed Jellal for a second when he sputtered that nonsense. I'm so happy to finally see you again."

Erza sniffled slightly before hugging her dear childhood friend. "Simon..." She muttered weakly while looking up at the man.

Meanwhile, Mirajane and the three kunoichi smiled brightly at the redhead, knowing that she was happy right now. They mentally thanked Simon for believing in Erza for all this time and knew that he was truly a person that their sister-figure was happy to see.

Sho fell to his knees at the display. "Everyone believed in nee-san with the best of their ability! Why… why wasn't I able to see through it?!" Sho cried loudly before smashing his fists on the ground, wondering who he should believe now. He was so confused right now!

Erza smiled sadly and knelt down beside Sho. "I know it's hard for you to accept this, but let me say this. Ever since I got out of this tower, I've not once forgotten anyone. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything back then. I was too weak. I was too weak to save you all from Jellal's clutches." Erza tenderly said before pulling the sobbing Sho into her arms and held him close.

Simon looked down at the hugging surrogate siblings. "But now you can do it, right?" He asked the redhead with a concerned expression.

"Yes, yes I can." Erza said in return before closing her eyes and giving the man a nod.

Simon nodded and crossed his arms before smiling. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time already...a moment when many powerful mages would gather here, to help us fight against Jellal." He said before looking around the room and observing the female mages around him.

The female mages of Fairy Tail smiled at the man and nodded happily upon hearing him speak. They wanted nothing more than to help out because that _Jellal_, who has caused so much pain to Erza… won't even know what is coming to him. _He will not survive their anger!_

Taking a deep sigh, Simon's look intensified before saying, "We must not underestimate Jellal. He has never revealed his true power to anyone, and he could be very powerful."

Everyone nodded quickly as they knew that the man would have some sort of strength, if he was working for all this time to resurrect _Zeref_.

Anger burned within the female mages upon remembering everything about Erza's past. The swordswoman could have been such a cheery individual, if it wasn't for that monster causing so much pain to her in the past. Even Erza's friends could have been free from the life of slavery, but that fiend was too heartless to give anyone a chance. He was going to pay with his life. _It would all end tonight._

"Haku-chan?" Erza asked as she turned around before continuing, "You still have Naruto-kun's kunai?"

The Ice Princess hummed happily as she took out the tri-pronged kunai in question and nodded in content. The others smiled, while Simon and Sho were confused as to what a strange looking kunai would do at a time like this.

Erza formed a soft expression on her face. "I-I don't want to call upon Naruto-kun because he must be busy with his mission. However, we will do so if the situation demands us to." She said and then smiled upon thinking about the one she _loves_ again.

The other girls nodded in agreement before forming a serious expression and then charging forward, to end this mayhem at the tower.

The group were making their way through the tower with the lead of Simon, and they too, stopped when a strange voice traveled through the walls throughout the building.

Simon growled as he continued walking. "Jellal…" He snarled in anger before turning towards the others and then rushing forward.

The quartet beside Erza glared viciously at the mention of _Jellal_ as they wanted to tear that man limb from limb! Looking at the redhead now, they saw her freezing at the spot, which caused their blood to boil in return.

Jellal's voice held a hint of condescension, which made some people in the group even more livid than before, particularly Sho. All of them were planning on going upstairs to challenge Jellal, but it seemed that the ruler of the tower already knew of their plan.

"**Now that all of the pieces have been set, let's get this game started!" **The voice inside of the tower spoke, which irritated the female mages greatly.

"**The game of paradise, that is!**"

"This is all a game to him?" The female mages growled loudly as they continued their way through the walls of the tower.

"**The rules of this game are very simple. What I want as an outcome is to use Erza Scarlet as the human sacrifice for the ritual to revive Zeref. Therefore, here are the rules. If I win, I revive Zeref and you lose your precious friend. However, if you win, you win. It's that simple. Even though it's a simple game, I have something special planned for all of you. There will be three special warriors that will attempt to stop you from proceeding further. Let's get this show on the road!**"

Everyone at this point were wondering who those three warriors were and so they had no idea what the man was talking about right now. Jellal actually chuckled a little through the speakers, which caused everyone to harden their expressions as they continued their journey.

"**There is also one last thing. It is also highly probably that the magic council will launch an attack at this tower through the Satellite Square, using the magic that reduces everything to nothing… **_**Etherion!**_"

…and with that Erza, Simon, Mirajane and Sho went wide-eyed with shock, while the three kunoichi were highly confused as they didn't know what the big deal was.

* * *

(Magic Council Headquarters at Era Town)

* * *

"The **R-System** still exists."

As those words escaped the council member Siegrain's lips, the entire council went into an uproar. This was the worst possible news they have could have heard at a time like this!

Michello's face hardened significantly before shouting, "Those seven towers? We put a halt to that project so there shouldn't even be any traces of those left!"

Belno looked grim at her fellow council member. "The must have been an 8th tower that we must have missed. It's on the coast of Caeium." She said as she kept her voice in tune to her grim expression.

The other people in the room could only nod grimly in agreement upon hearing this.

The chairman of the council, Crawford went wide-eyed. "Don't tell me." He spoke in a furious tone before angrily continuing, "It's been completed hasn't it?"

This was a lot of information to take in, considering the fact that the council members had so little time to register it. The **R-System** is still at work and it needs to be stopped. They need to take precautions!

Siegrain raised his hand to interrupt the conversation and cleared his throat. "The name of the 8th tower is known as the Tower of Heaven." He said calmly as he looked over at his fellow council members, to which they glared at him.

"It doesn't matter what its name is! The **R-system** is forbidden magic! It's magic that is created for the sole purpose of wreaking havoc!" Crawford countered in response to the blue haired man before turning to his fellow council members, who were nodding in agreement.

"We have to mobilize the army immediately!"

"We need to put a stop to this as soon as possible!"

More arguments started to get raised in the council room, which only led to more heated debates on the topic of dealing with the matter of hand. It was quite a discussion so far.

Michello shook his head before stating, "We don't have enough information to do such a thing at the moment. However what we do know is that the tower belongs to a cult leader who is known as Jellal."

This statement only caused more murmurs to be heard in the council room.

"Isn't Jellal your twin, Siegrain?" Leiji asked the blue haired man at his far right.

Siegrain simply nodded sadly at the man. "Yes he is my twin and he's the cause of this trouble. We need to deal with this as soon as possible because the tower is too dangerous for it to keep standing." He said in a depressed tone and frowned as he looked at the ceiling before grimly continuing, "I recommend that we use the… _**Etherion**_."

_Loud gasps_. That's all that was heard in the council room before there was a pin drop silence inside. Everyone became shocked to the core at this new information. This suggestion was _not_ something to be considered because the dangers of this usage would be catastrophic.

Yajima stomped on the floor in rage. "The** Etherion** is our ultimate weapon, even more powerful than the **R-System**. This is something we cannot accept as an answer so we must find another way." He countered angrily at the mere thought of using such a devastating option of all things.

Most of the council members agreed to Yajima's words because their way was to find peaceful measures in trying to sort out matters. There was no need to use something as destructive, such as that weapon to deal with the Tower of Heaven. There had to be something else they could do.

"I agree to use the **Etherion** against the Tower of Heaven." Ultear said calmly as she made her point across the council meeting.

Siegrain smiled at the black haired woman. "I'm glad you see things my way. We'll only need three more votes for the weapon to be launched." He replied kindly, to which Ultear nodded with a smile on her face.

This action was only brought up to a major uproar at the council as it was getting nerve-racking. Thing were really getting out of hand at this point and the members of the council were sweating at the sheer pressure of this decision that was being made.

Org glared at Siegrain heatedly before angrily shouting, "Using the **Etherion** would mean killing everyone in the tower, including the innocent bystanders!"

Yuri gave a sharp nod and glared at Siegrain. "Don't forget that your twin brother is also inside of that very tower!" He roared harshly as he didn't know what the young man was thinking about right now.

"I am willing to take the risk, fellow councilmen." Siegrain calmly said, not nerved by his fellow peers in the slightest.

More murmurs were heard from the council as things were really starting to get tense. You could literally _feel_ the tension in the air around them and due to the fact that their ultimate weapon was actually on the table of possible solutions, made them _extremely_ nervous.

Michello was starting to sweat at the magnitude of this decision. "There must be a peaceful solution. Think of something else!" He exclaimed to the council member Siegrain as a means to form any sort of reasoning with the man.

Meanwhile, Siegrain sighed sadly as he looked over at him.

The other members had to agree with Michello because what they were going to do would destroy many people's homes and lives and that wasn't something they could live with knowing. If there was another way, they needed to find it as soon as possible.

"I… also agree to use the Etherion." Belno grimly said, to which the peers of hers that were opposed to the decision began sweating bullets.

Siegrain looked at her with a smile. "Thank you Belno-san. We only need two more votes." He said kindly before bowing to the woman while smirking inwardly.

"This will destroy many lives Siegrain, you know that!" Yajima shouted, trying to knock some sense into the blue haired council member but it was to no avail which made him furious.

Siegrain looked at the group with a frown, making them sigh sadly in return. The other members that were not on his side were getting increasingly nervous at the situation and they didn't want to be the ones to ruin lives of those around them. The weapon of destruction was always a bad choice.

"The situation we are in right now is crucial. I know what my twin brother wants to do." Siegrain said bluntly before ominously continuing, "…and that is to resurrect the black mage, _Zeref_."

With that information sinking in, all hell got loose in the council chambers.

A majority of the council members started hyperventilating at this news. Jellal was trying to resurrect _Zeref_? That would destroy the entire world as they knew it. They knew now that the Tower of Heaven needed to be eliminated as soon as possible but for them to use the Etherion would prove only to be catastrophic for everyone around them. _Was there really no other way?_

Everyone was snapped from their thoughts when they all heard a familiar voice.

"Wait just a moment."

* * *

(At the Tower of Heaven)

* * *

"**It is unknown how long we have until the council gives the order to fire Etherion. However, when it does descend upon the tower, it will be game over as every player will be dead!"**

Mirajane fumed at what she heard. "Just what the hell is that fool thinking?!" She asked in an enraged tone at the mere nerve of this evil monster.

_Doesn't he care if he dies?_ He is after all, at the tower as well.

"What's this**… Etherion**?" Mikoto asked as she was confused, to which Kushina and Haku nodded as well since they had no clue of what the announcement meant.

Erza gritted her teeth before grimly explaining, "The **Etherion** is a _very_ powerful weapon that is controlled by the magic council. It is stated to be a nation-destroying magic that's said to be capable of transcending space-time. When this weapon is launched, it fires a destructive beam at the desired target. When the beam connects with the target, it completely obliterates the area, leaving only dust behind."

What she had no idea of, was how Jellal even knew what the council was planning. '_Does he have inside informants of sorts? What's going on around here?_' The swordswoman thought to herself before seething in rage as the blue haired man was evil so he must have had done something.

Upon hearing this information, the three kunoichi immediately went wide-eyed before clenching their fists as if this weapon actually launched, it could destroy them all. However, they needed to end this madness before the council gives the order for the Etherion to fire. If they didn't, it truly would mean their end as they knew it.

Haku instantly smiled as she remembered something. "Everyone, I have Naru-kun's kunai remember? If things turn hectic around here, I will throw the kunai and Naru-kun will instantly appear and flash us to safety. We don't have much to worry about. However, seeing as he is on a mission right now, we won't call him until it's absolutely necessary." She explained in a sagely tone, to which her sister-figures smiled brightly and gave a nod of approval.

Simon was still confused about what he was hearing. '_What can a simple kunai do to help anyone of us out? It's the Etherion we're talking about here so..._' He thought to himself before shrugging his shoulders and looking around their current location in the tower.

Sho had enough of this situation and placed his palm in front of Erza's face. "Nee-san..." He mumbled, to which Erza's eyes widened significantly at what was going to happen.

This technique of Sho's when used, could get the targets to get sucked into a card. Erza couldn't do a thing about this because she was caught off guard, but before anything could happen to the redhead, Sho hit the ground. Erza looked in the utmost confusion and then realized that her childhood friend had a senbon needle stuck in his neck and there was only one person who was responsible for this.

Haku smiled at Erza before explaining, "Don't worry about it. The needle only knocked him unconscious for a short while."

Everyone nodded at the reasoning, while Erza sighed in relief. After all, she was going to get sucked into a card which didn't really sound like a fun idea at all. Simon crouched down and picked up the knocked out Sho before placing him on his shoulders.

With that, Simon looked at the female mages intently. "I know the tower pretty well and so does Erza. Let's get moving so we can end this petty game once and for all." He declared before turning towards a hallway of the tower, while the girls smiled as they gave him a nod.

With a final nod, the group quickly ran forward so they could take down Jellal and be done with this pathetic excuse for a tower. As Simon led the female mages through the halls of the tower and up the stairs towards a new floor, it was when they met up with two familiar faces. Seeing them right now, made the girls grit their teeth as they were about to strike.

The ones who were present were Millianna and Wally, who paled at the sight of the enraged girls and stepped back nervously. With a rise of killing intent, the two childhood friends of Erza struggled to breathe, while the redhead looked at them with a blank expression.

Simon quickly stood firmly between them before stating, "We don't really have time to be fighting amongst each other."

Mirajane and the kunoichi trio still set a glare on Millianna. "You're lucky we have to take down Jellal because it was going to be our honor to strangle your feline neck." They said venomously, to which the catlike girl sweated bullets at the threat.

Simon sighed as he began explaining how Jellal manipulated everyone to Wally and Millianna, both of whom fiercely glared at the ground. They had never expected that what they had previously done was so horrible and that they were simply following the orders of a betrayer.

"Please forgive us, Erza. We're so sorry we did that to you." The two mages said in a pleading tone before bowing in front of the redhead, hoping she wouldn't stay angry at them.

The girls knew that the two meant what they said and couldn't blame them for now. They truly were sorry and they didn't really know what was right and what was wrong. The only one to blame was that monster Jellal, who by the end of the day was going to get his just deserts. It was only a matter of time.

Erza smiled at her two childhood friends and nodded. "Please stand up, you two. I forgive you so don't worry about it. It's all in the past." She said warmly as the two mages smiled tearfully at her before she continued, "You two will have to rush out of here and get the boat ready so we can depart from the tower. Do not ask any questions because we have to move forward with our places. Oh, and take Sho along with you. Now go!"

Wally and Millianna hesitated for a brief moment before seeing that the redhead was dead serious at the moment. Therefore, they couldn't hope to question her judgment on the matter. With a nod of understanding, Wally grabbed Sho from Simon's shoulder. With a final look at Erza, the duo smiled softly before walking towards the exit with Sho by their side.

"Let's get a move on." Simon said as he turned towards the female mages, who smiled before hurrying upstairs so they could face off Jellal and put an end to this scheme.

Making their way into the direction of the stairs, the group arrived at a new area of the tower. However, it was where they made a complete a complete halt as a newcomer stopped them from progressing further. Narrowing their eyes, everyone took an intent look at who the person was.

The newcomer had a rather unusual appearance as he had the body of a man, but the head of an owl. He also had on a rocket pack strapped to his back. His body is heavily muscular and mostly bare, with his clothing consisting only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, whose buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also dons wristbands, and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it.

"That's Fukuro, a member of Trinity Raven. His group is from Death's Head Caucus, the Dark Guild that is known for being unmatched in its number of successful assassinations." Simon exclaimed with wide-eyes as the enemy was really talented.

Mirajane smiled as she nodded. "Haku-chan and I will deal with this. You all go on ahead!" She said proudly, to which Haku grinned before nodding in return as the two looked at the enemy.

As everyone else saw the look in the duo's eyes, they couldn't say anything in return except for simply giving a nod as well. With that, they looked at the two girls once more before turning around and then rushing off into the distance.

Time was of the essence so they had to move on and believe in their friends.

* * *

(Haku and Mirajane vs Fukuro)

* * *

Fukuro pointed a finger towards Mirajane before harshly exclaiming, "Mirajane Strauss, your crimes under the moniker **The Demon** is a sight to witness. I will now carry out your punishment as my duty as a warrior of justice! There are many evils in this world that cannot be allowed to live and you Mirajane Strauss, are one of them!"

With that comment, Mirajane's face hardened as she glared at the foolish man. She was simply wondering what her handsome blonde would do if he heard this. She shivered at the thought before blushing as she knew Naruto was really protective of her and the others.

Haku smirked at the silverette's reaction. "Ara ara, Mira-chan. Don't tell me the owl-brain is making you angry. He has _nothing_ on us. We can easily defeat this creep with our tag team." She said slyly while still keeping a watchful eye on her enemy.

Mirajane glared at her sister-figure before giggling cutely. "You're absolutely right Haku-chan! I let the moron get to me. Now let's deal with this guy so we can hurry towards the others to help them out. We don't really have much time!" She exclaimed as she got into her stance and readied herself, with Haku happily following suit.

Fukuro braced himself as he steadied his rocket packs on his back. "**Jet Magic: Jet Ho Ho Hou!**" He shouted to which smoke filled the back before he propelled himself towards Mirajane.

As the man was approaching the silverette at a heated pace, he didn't even notice Haku preparing a move of her own. With an aim set on the dark mage, The Ice Princess threw her senbon needles at him, to which he crashed to the ground and his rocket packs rattled. However, that only made Fukuro beyond furious as he quickly grabbed Haku's leg and then smashed her to the ground, causing the blackette to gasp loudly as she coughed at the sudden attack. Luckily for Haku, she had used her **Hyouton** kekkei genkai to prevent her from getting her head slammed on the rocks on the ground.

"For hurting my sister..." Mirajane growled as her demonic instincts went haywire before screaming, "**YOU WILL PAY!**"

Fukuro trembled in fear as he felt the silverette gathering her magical energy, which was literally shaking up the entire battlefield. Sweat rolled down his forehead at the sight as he was now witnessing what The Demon of Fairy Tail was truly capable of, and it was frightening to say the least.

"**Take Over: Satan Soul!**" Mirajane yelled she started to transform, to which hair became wilder as it jutted upwards and got curlier with the front ponytail lengthening. Her ears got enlarged as it extended backwards and she gained pointed edges_. It was now time for the foolish man to pay._

Mirajane narrowed her eyes at Fukuro, who stepped back slightly as he felt the dramatic increase in power. Snarling at the man, the silverette charged forward him with a speed that was insane in the dark mage's opinion. Fukuro's eyes widened as he tried dodging Mirajane by the use of his rocket packs, but it was of no use. The Demon quickly used her wings with her transformation and caught up to the dark mage.

With the momentum set forward, she grabbed a hold of the man and delivered a sharp elbow to his stomach. As Fukuro cried out in pain, Mirajane quickly approached him again, grabbing him and then delivering a punch to his skull which sent him flying to the ground with a huge noise. Dust hovered the area, bones shattering was heard and the landscape shook as a result of the enraged silverette.

"AHH!" Fukuro shrieked as the punch held insane amounts of strength and began to understand why others used to fear this woman in the past.

Mirajane quickly turned towards Haku who was in the rubble nearby. "Are you alright, Haku-chan?" She asked in her demonic voice as she looked at the blackette with a concerned expression.

Haku huffed before grinning as she dusted herself off and showed that she was absolutely fine, much to the silverette's relief. With a nod, the two of them stood side by side and glared blazingly at their opponent, who began seething at the sight of the girls.

Fukuro tried calculating a winning strategy around this. '_I not only have to face off The Demon, but also the Ice user. This will become rather difficult. However, I think I can handle it_.' He thought to himself before rushing towards Haku by propelling himself forward with the use of his rockets.

As the smoke filled the area, Haku prepared herself as she wasn't going to get caught off guard a again. The first time was rather infuriating already but she wouldn't make the same mistake a second time. Turning towards Mirajane, The Ice Princess sent her a mental message which was easily understood as they braced themselves.

Mirajane smirked as she vanished from the area and then flew upwards, away from sight. With that going on, Fukuro was closing in on Haku and was about to gather his magical energy before he was smashed viciously to the ground, courtesy of the Demon of Fairy Tail. Mirajane glared at the fallen figure before stomping on it as she wouldn't stand for Haku getting hurt by the fiend again.

"AHHHH!" Fukuro yelled in agony before coughing up blood on the wrecked ground, while his rocket packs took some damage but were still operational.

Wincing in pain, Fukuro groggily got up as he readied his rockets. "**Jet Magic: Missile Ho Ho Hou!**" He shouted as he launched his rocket packs at his silver haired opponent.

Mirajane quickly evaded the upcoming move, but Fukuro was controlling the path of the rocket packs. Just suddenly, arms appeared from the bottom of each rocket pack in an attempt to grab the silverette and then do some sort of damage to her. However, her sister-figure had a plan thought up.

"**Blizzard Magic: Ice Blades!**" Haku yelled as she opened her palms outwards in the direction of Fukuro, to which a huge barrage of formulation of blades went charging at the man.

The dark mage went wide eyed as the blades cut his rocket packs and then obliterated them upon the contact. With that happening, he screamed as he flew downwards as his flight was no longer applicable in the battle. Shrieks of pain were heard on the battlefield as Fukuro fell face first on the ground with blood now oozing down his forehead.

Meanwhile, Mirajane smirked in approval at the display. "Nice work Haku-chan!" She exclaimed happily as the Ice Princess was really coming along in her magic style.

Haku grinned at the praise as she had just started learning more about her magic style. With the help of Mirajane, she had taught herself two new moves and they were pretty good in her opinion. She kept her grin intact before looking back in the direction of her opponent.

Fukuro screamed out in rage as he got up from the wreckage and spat out the dust that got shot into his mouth from the crash. Gnashing his teeth, he turned towards the two mages and gathered up his magical energy.

"**Jet Magic: Judgment Hou!**" The dark mage shouted as he quickly fired a powerful blast of energy in the direction of the two girls.

The Ice Princess quickly began to rapidly run through hand signs. "**Hyouton: Ice Dome Jutsu!**" She yelled as a dome made of ice formed around her and Mirajane, protecting them from the incoming blast.

True to Haku's estimation, the blast hit head on but it was of no value as the dome barrier protected the two of them inside. The blackette looked towards her fellow mage, who gave her a nod as they began formulating a plan. With the strategy completed, Haku immediately deactivated her technique as the two girls were now out in the open again.

Before the dark mage could react to this, Mirajane went rushing forward and then smashed a powerful kick to his head as screams commenced. Fukuro went shooting back into the wall, cratering from the impact. The silverette quickly approached the fallen figure before smashing a punch to the stomach, causing the man to go wide-eyed.

"ARGH!" Fukuro shrieked out in pain as blood gushed out his mouth at the brutality he was now dealing with. It was nothing like he had ever faced before in his life.

Haku quickly appeared in front of the enemy with her hand signs. "**Water Style: One Thousand Needles of Death!**" She yelled as she gathered water from the air and surrounding elements, formulating needles and aimed them at the fallen Fukuro.

_The unfortunate fool never saw it coming._

"AHHH!" Fukuro screeched before his sound grew fainter until it was only a whisper. As his eyes now became squeezed tight, the man was unable to continue on as he was finally unconscious.

Haku kneeled down before formulating another sequence of hand signs. "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Seal!**" She whispered, to which a sealing insignia appeared and the body of the fallen figure of Fukuro became sealed within an empty scroll.

"Haaaakuu-channn! Why can't I learn something so neat?" Mirajane whined as she crossed her arms and sent an annoyed look to her sister-figure.

As soon as the blackette heard this, she began giggling melodically before smirking. "Well, Naru-kun taught me this technique. So there!" She stated proudly and then stuck her tongue out at the silverette.

Mirajane grew a tic mark on her head before giggling, which Haku immediately joined in on. The Ice Princess sealed the scroll into her wrist, to which she looked at her sister-figure and gave her a nod. Mirajane smiled as she deactivated her **Take Over** state and Haku put all of her senbon needles away.

"Let's hurry towards the others!" Haku exclaimed before rushing off into the distance, with a smiling Mirajane right behind her.

* * *

(With Mikoto, Kushina, Erza and Simon)

* * *

Rushing towards a new portion of the tower, the quartet quickly made a complete halt as a newcomer approached them and they all narrowed their eyes at the sight.

The newcomer was a man who was currently swinging his long black hair around wildly. He had pale skin and donned dark makeup around his eyes and on his lips. His chest was bare, with a tattoo reading _Skeleton _visible on his chest, and he wore shoulder pads and arm guards covered in prominent spikes. He wore tights held up by a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and also had on boots paired with greaves decorated by flames-motifs.

Simon looked at the newcomer intently. "That's Vidaldus Taka, one of the three members of Trinity Raven. This is troublesome." He said as he turned towards the female mages with a hardened expression on his face.

However, that sentiment wasn't shared with the others because some of them had certain plans in mind. It was now finally time for them to see where it leads.

Mikoto turned towards Erza before explaining, "Kushina-chan and I will handle this guy so don't worry. However, the reason we are dealing with this isn't what you're thinking, Erza-chan."

In return, Erza looked at her sister-figure with a confused look and simply gestured for the woman to explain it further. She was still not getting what the blackette was talking about earlier.

Kushina understood what her best friend wanted to say and nodded. "We're only going to leave you alone to go towards Jellal and finish this because we trust you. If you _truly _love Naruto-kun, you will go there and show that you are ready to get over the memories from this tower. However, if you are only going to play around with Naruto-kun's feelings, we'll go on ahead and finish this ourselves. This is your decision, Erza-chan." She explained to her fellow redhead; while Mikoto nodded firmly in agreement as she couldn't have worded it better herself.

Erza immediately started forming tears in her eyes as she heard this. '_They trust me… that much? I was a fool to hide my past from them. I'm in love with Naruto-kun so I wouldn't dare hurt his feelings. I WILL NOT LOSE HERE! I will close this damn chapter of my life and move on!_' She thought to herself and then nodded in a determined manner before wiping away her tears.

The redhead quickly hugged her sister-figures and smiled brightly. "Thank you both, I will show that I am ready to move on now. I love Naruto-kun so this is the least I can do for him. Thank you again." She answered graciously, to which the two kunoichi grinned and nodded happily.

Simon was silent throughout all of this. '_Who is this Naruto guy? With just a mention of him, Erza's expression changed completely_.' He thought to himself with amazement as he looked intently at the redhead.

Erza thanked the kunoichi duo again before rushing into the distance, with Simon following suit.

* * *

(Mikoto and Kushina vs Vidaldus)

* * *

Vidaldus strummed his guitar loudly. "I'm Vidaldus and welcome to my Concert of Hell! My Guild is so cool!" He shouted before strumming his guitar once more, causing the two kunoichi to cover their ears in immense annoyance.

Mikoto smirked at the man. "What you should be listening to is your horrible voice." She said casually before turning to see a deadpanning Kushina, causing her to raise an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Mou… Naruto-kun is so much better at taunting, dattebane!" Kushina whined cutely, to which her best friend twitched at the blow before chuckling softly.

Regaining her composure, Mikoto giggled melodically. "That's true; I miss Naruto-kun already." She said sadly before smiling as the redhead began nodding in agreement.

"Who is this Naruto?" Vidaldus said with a blank expression before a perverted look emerged as he continued, "You two should be with me instead, with those sweet bodies."

_Oh, you poor fool. _

Upon hearing the comment, the two best friends froze dead in their tracks. In an instant, the duo began leaking massive killing intent, flooding the entire area around them. Vidaldus gasped loudly as he was sent to his knees and gripping his throat in order to breathe. The dark mage was now feeling the wrath of the two SS-ranked kunoichi and upon weakly observing them; he cringed harshly under their gaze. The very image of their emotionless expressions made the man really nervous.

Kushina rushed forward as she engulfed her fist with chakra, while Mikoto infused her legs with chakra. With their insane speeds, Vidaldus was at a loss for words as he simply couldn't follow the movements and looked around in immense confusion. The dust hovered as the kunoichi duo made rounds around him and the mage simply groaned at the speeds.

It was then Kushina appeared and slammed the man's stomach viciously, causing the dark mage to scream out in pain as blood shot out his mouth. Vidaldus coughed loudly as he was on the ground and groggily got up before wincing at the sharp pain. To add more suffering into the equation, Mikoto twisted her body before smashing the man with a high speed round house kick. The dark mage's eyes bulged out of their sockets from the vicious moves and blood gushed out his mouth.

"AAHHHH!" The dark mage screeched out in pain, as his entire body started twitching uncontrollably.

Growling loudly, he began getting up before falling down again as the pain was becoming a really difficult thing to handle for him. However, when he did muster up the strength, he wished he didn't get up in the first place as the kunoichi duo were currently glaring blazingly at him.

"You _dare_ slander us in such a manner?!" Kushina roared angrily before charging forward with Mikoto by her side.

Vidaldus immediately tried going for the defensive, but the duo were too fast for him. Kushina slammed his chest with a punch, while Mikoto landed a kick to his back. The dark mage screeched in excruciating pain as his bones were creaking dangerously. This was expected as the poor sap made the gruesome mistake of enraging two SS-ranked kunoichi.

Kushina jumped midair before smashing the dark mage with a kick to the face, breaking his nose and sending him crashing to the ground with a loud shriek. Vidaldus' blood oozed on the ground and that didn't affect the girls in the slightest. Mikoto took the initiative and jumped up in the air before viciously stomping on the man's body as the screams filled the entire area.

The duo's hardened expressions never wavered as dust hovered in the area because of their actions, while their opponent was covered in dirt and his own blood.

Meanwhile, Vidaldus' body was twitching wildly. '_I can't believe how much damage I've got launched on me. I have a great track record in my Guild and this isn't how this battle is supposed to happen!_' He screamed in his mind before shrieking as his body was betraying him. The damage was brutal.

The two kunoichi weren't even done with their assault yet, which made the dark mage whimper like a little puppy upon realizing it.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Kushina shouted, to which a massive amount of water came shooting out of her mouth, formulating the shape of a dragon and went charging at the enemy mage.

Vidaldus weakly moved around and gathered his magical energy. "**Hair Magic: Absorb!**" He painfully countered as he used his hair to soak up his opponent's water based attack.

Kushina grew confused at this display as her jutsu did absolutely no damage at all to her weak opponent. She turned towards her best friend, who was also clueless at what was happening right now. However, the dark mage wasn't really going to get out of this fight unscathed.

Vidaldus got up groggily with a smile. "My hair is special as it can absorb any liquid, but I don't like to absorb oil or alcohol because it simply ruins my hair. This isn't what I want to happen." He said smugly as he looked at the two kunoichi intently before perversely shouting, "I will be turning the both of you into my love slaves soon enough!"

…_haven't you learnt your lesson yet, baka?_

As the killing intent began swirling around the two kunoichi, the battlefield turned ice cold. Vidaldus could literally feel that he was going to die and he was scared stiff of these women. How were they making him feel so scared? He was a strong dark mage dammit!

Kushina's hair hovered in the form of 9 tails as the **Red Death** was now being reintroduced, while Mikoto's **Sharingan** blazed in anger, bringing forth the **Black Death**. The two most dangerous kunoichi of all time in the Elemental Nations, their victim? _A measly pest_.

The two friends looked at each other as their expressions spoke of their shared anger. This fiend had said something so perverse about them. They belonged to Naruto and him _alone_. This dark mage had crossed the line and he was going to pay, _dearly_. Nodding towards Kushina, the blackette sent a mental formulation of a plan. The female Uzumaki understood what to do immediately and glared at Vidaldus, who was gasping for air as the killing intent hadn't wavered on the battlefield. As the duo lowered it, the dark mage flopped face first to the ground and growled in pain.

Kushina started to run through some hand signs. "**Water Style: Water Phoenix Jutsu!**" She yelled as massive waves of water came shooting out of her mouth, formulating that shape of a phoenix and charged at her opponent.

"**Hair Magic: Absorb!**" Vidaldus quickly countered as he used his hair to soak up the water based attack that was thrown against him.

"Didn't I tell you that I can absorb wa-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as the next thing he heard literally _fried_ him.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Wave Motion Jutsu!**" Mikoto roared as a barrage of lightning launched at the enemy, who was currently absorbing the water from Kushina's earlier attack.

_Shocking._

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Vidaldus screeched out in excruciating pain as his body twitched uncontrollably before spasms were felt all over his body.

However, that wasn't the final base of the kunoichis' attack because they weren't finished yet! Mikoto and Kushina quickly ran towards the man before smashing him on the shoulder and leg respectively. The sounds of bones shattering and shrieking in agony resonated the room and it echoed everywhere. Slowly and steadily, the dark mage's hair wiped off his head and he laid lifeless on the ground.

"Ummm… we killed the baka, Kushina-chan." Mikoto grumbled as she deactivated her **Sharingan**.

Kushina scratched the back of her head before craftily saying, "Burn the fiend with fire, dattebane!"

Upon hearing this, Mikoto smirked as she gave a quick nod to her best friend. Both of them looked at each other as they had broken a major rule of the Guild because they weren't _official_ S-class mages yet and had killed a dark mage. However, they didn't care about that and Mikoto simply burned the body with a **Fire Style** jutsu of hers. If the council was to get to them, they would have to beat them first as they wouldn't go down without a fight. The both of them losing was a _highly unlikely_ chance. If by a miracle that _somehow_ happened, would the council have the guts to stand up against Naruto?

Blinking at the thought, the kunoichi duo began giggling angelically.

"We're only yours Naruto-kun, _only yours_." They both whispered in harmony and then smiled as they began thinking about their loving blonde.

They started walking towards where their friends would be after that, so they could help out if needed.

* * *

(With Erza and Simon)

* * *

Running as fast as they could, the two mages made their way through the hallways of the tower, where they were coming to an opening. As the two ran out into the clearing, they was greeted with a large bridge decorated with cherry blossom trees and Shinto Gates. In the clearing there was a newcomer.

The newcomer was a woman that had long bright pink hair which was tied on top of her head in two large buns. She had peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye and red lipstick. She was wearing a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist, as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs. Her dress was closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. Other than that, cherry blossom petals were seen floating around her.

"I'm Ikaruga and this is the end of the line for you, Erza Scarlet." The newcomer said calmly as she held her sword while looking at the redhead intently.

Just by observing her opponent's stance, the red haired mage of Fairy Tail knew that this would turn out to be a tough fight. However, there was absolutely no way that she was going to lose here. She had made a promise to herself, her friends and the love of her life. She was going to close the chapter to this awful book here once and for all, so that she could finally be complete with Naruto.

'_After this night, I'll tell you all of my secrets, Naruto-kun._' Erza thought to herself with a delicate expression before glaring at the woman in front of her.

With a serene smile on her face, Erza turned towards Simon. "Stay behind as I will be dealing with her in this battle." She said softly with her smile deepening before warmly continuing, "Do not worry about me because I have someone truly special to return to. _I will not lose_."

With that, the swordswoman rushed in the direction of her opponent, while Simon could do nothing but nod as he watched her move forward.

'_Who are you Naruto?_' Simon thought to himself as he was incredibly surprised by the determination in Erza's eyes after her declaration.

Erza wasn't the little girl he knew anymore, she has now become a grown woman and Simon was really proud of her right now. '_Well whoever you are, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for her._' The man thought to himself warmly as he saw the two women approach each other in their fight.

* * *

(Erza vs Ikaruga)

* * *

As the two women glared at each other, they began circling each other as a small chill in the air surrounded them. With a quick stare, the two charged each other as the cherry blossom petals hovered in the air. Erza swiftly ran towards her opponent and jumped upwards before slicing her sword downwards, to which Ikaruga moved back and evaded with ease.

Ikaruga formed a smirk on her face before coolly saying, "Jellal will win in the end you know. You mean absolutely nothing to him so don't think you can change his way of thinking."

Erza grew a tic mark on her head. "What in the world are you talking about?" She asked in an irritated tone before continuing, "I don't care what I mean to him as I could care less for the fiend. He _was_ an old friend and that's all. I simply want is to end his reign of terror, nothing more and nothing less."

With the explanation, Ikaruga raised an eyebrow as she thought the redhead might have been hung up on Jellal. It appears that was a wrong theory. Shrugging her shoulders uncaringly, the dark mage quickly looked at her opponent intently before the both of them charged each other again with their weapons. As they picked up the pace, the bridge they were running on started producing echoes of their footing.

"**Requip:** **Heaven's Wheel Armor!**" Erza shouted as a light engulfed her, to which a transformation occurred. With this, she now had on a plated armor that covered her chest with a large metal flower over it. A large pair metal wings which appeared to be made up of individual blades were also shown.

"**Circle Swords!**" The redhead yelled as she now requipped swords and rapidly spun them around her like discs before sending them flying towards her opponent.

Raising her sword, Ikaruga stood there with a smirk. '_Let's see how she handles this._' She thought to herself in amusement before she sent multiple directional slashes her opponent's way.

What happened next shocked the Titania of Fairy Tail because it was incomprehensible. The slashes that were just made, destroyed not only her **Circle Swords**, but her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** as well. With a grunt, Erza skidded backwards and glared at her opponent. She knew that Ikaruga would be a tough opponent because the woman had a powerful stance. However, that wasn't going to let that stop her from doing what she had to. She will win this.

Ikaruga simply swiped her blade. "**Swords Magic: Garuda Flames!**" She shouted as her sword created a fire which circled around her at first before the flames went blazing towards Erza.

"**Requip: Flame Empress Armor!**" Erza quickly countered as a bright light passed through her and she underwent a change. She was now wearing a new dark red armor with a sword which had the same color of her armor.

With a firm stance, Erza held her ground as the flames rushed forward. '_This should protect-_' She was pulled from her thoughts as her eyes went wide at the sight of her new armor destroyed.

Erza was simply looking on in a look of disbelief at her armor getting wiped out just as soon as it was called upon. It was then the redhead's eyes narrowed at the sight of her opponent's sword and she began formulating a thought process on what the deal was with the sword. She looked around the bridge area and frowned as the railings of the bridge were melted.

"You're really good in your skills to be able to change into your armors so quickly." Ikaruga spoke as she praised her opponent before arrogantly continuing, "You should really change into your strongest armor."

In an instant, Erza grew confused at those words. '_Why does she want me to go into my toughest armor of all? If I enter that mode, then her sword might not stand a chance. It's my best shot._' She thought to herself before nodding as she gathered her magical energy.

"**Requip: The Purgatory Armor!**" Erza shouted as she was engulfed with a bright light before she was in her new attire. She was now in a black armor that was covered in spikes. With this armor, Erza's hair became styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction. Her right eye was covered by the spikes and a devilish shadow obscured the upper part of her face.

Erza formed a smile on her face. "No one has seen this armor and lived to tell the tale." She said proudly as she took a defensive stance.

However, before the female mage of Fairy Tail could even make her move, Ikaruga rushed forward. Erza quickly held her ground and her opponent approached her at a fast pace. With a single execution of a powerful slash, Ikaruga's sword cut through Erza's powerful armor and jumped back to her position with a smirk. Meanwhile, Erza gasped out in horror as her armor was now cracked before she was sent crashing to the ground.

Dust hovered the vicinity as the destroyed armor fell harshly on the bridge, while the cherry blossom petals in the area were rising up in the air as well. The air itself was mixed at the moment because it would suddenly give off an eerie chill one second, and a gentle breeze on the other.

On the sidelines, Simon was watching the battle with his fists clenched. He knew that he believed in Erza with all he had because he had always believed in her in the past. However, this opponent was truly becoming the toughest ones his surrogate little sister will have to fight in her life. He knew interfering in this battle wasn't a good idea so he kept a calculating eye on the whole scenario.

Ikaruga looked at her shocked opponent before smugly saying, "It's of absolutely no use whatsoever. No matter what armor you wear Erza-san, you won't stand a chance against my blade."

'_I have to win, because I have a future with Naruto-kun to look forward to_.' Erza thought to herself as a look of absolute determination rushed itself to the surface.

Smiling, the redhead closed her eyes with a peaceful expression. "I WILL WIN!" She declared before gathering up her magical energy.

Erza quickly utilized her **Requip Magic** to change into a sarashi. This attire consisted of a long, winding strip of white cloth, which was wrapped tightly around her midriff up to her chest. To finalize the transformation, she was now wearing flamed bottom hakama.

"I just think you're underestimating me now because I can't feel any magical power from that outfit." Ikaruga said irritably while glaring at the redhead.

Erza matched the glare and intensified it, shocking her opponent greatly. "I don't need such things as the magical power of my outfits to win this fight. What I am fighting for, is more powerful than you can imagine." She stated coolly before rushing towards her opponent at a furious speed.

'_You will always be my reason for strength, Naruto-kun. Never again will I hide behind my armors, when I have you to give me love and warmth._' Erza thought to herself with moist eyes as she continued her way towards her enemy, while dust hovered showing the speed of takeoff.

"Let's see what you're made of!" Ikaruga yelled before rushing at her opponent with her own sword.

As the two mages launched themselves for a final strike of their swords, wind picked up on the air and the dust hovered. The water in the lake nearby was flowing faster and rising at a higher level, while the sounds of the footing were audible as echoes resonated in the vicinity.

***CLINK!***

With the collision of the two swords, wind blew wildly and it made standing extremely stannous for either one of the duo. However, they held their grounds and kept their eyes locked while the continuous struggle between swords persisted.

Erza empowered more power into the blade as she added more power. '_There's no way I'll lose!_' She thought to herself as she continued with her tough battle.

'_HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?_' Ikaruga screamed in her mind as she was getting pushed back from the power of her opponent. It was unfathomable.

As Ikaruga's sword pierced her shoulder, Erza winced harshly at the pain she was now feeling as blood was formulating at a heated pace. However, what Titania saw next made her shocked to the core. Ikaruga also had a sword pierced through her and it was in her left shoulder.

"AHH!" Ikaruga screamed as blood oozed out her heavy wound and fell to the ground before her body became twitching uncontrollably.

Wheezing in excruciating pain, the dark mage's vision became hazy. '_I've never lost. __**Never**__. What did she mean by 'What I am fighting for, is more powerful'? What gives a person that much power?_' She thought to herself in the utmost confusion before coughing up blood and feeling her time approaching.

Turning towards Erza, Ikaruga was about to say something, when they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Oye Erza-chan!"

* * *

(Back with the members of the council)

* * *

"Wait just a moment."

Everyone in the council chambers froze as they turned around to see the newcomer. He had spiky blonde hair with azure blue eyes. Equipped it his battle outfit, was none other than _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze._

"What are you doing here, Naruto-san!?" Crawford asked with a tone of suspicion as he looked at the blonde, who interrupted such an important council meeting.

Naruto smiled at the man before coolly saying, "Oh I'm just here to put an end to your little game here."

With that, the White Dragon Slayer eyed Siegrain with a cold expression, causing the blue haired councilman to get slightly nervous. Following suit, he fixed narrowed eyes at Ultear, who stiffened immediately at why he was looking at her that way.

"What do you mean by that?" Belno questioned harshly, while the others nodded in confusion.

"What I mean is that you have a traitor amongst your midst and I am here to clear it out for you." Naruto said emotionlessly as he saw the shocked council members before continuing, "Let me ask all of you a question first. Are you aware of thought projections?"

Siegrain saw the young ninja fixing eye contact at him and sweated. '_Does… does he know?_' He thought to himself before turning around in confusion at what was happening.

Crawford looked at the blonde and gave him a nod. "Thought Projection is a type of magic which allows its user to create a psychic copy of his or her body. This magic can work even over great distances, allowing the user to essentially be in two places at once." He answered in a sagely tone before forming a confused expression on his face as to what the young man was after.

Naruto smiled in return. "Correct answer. Now tell me, are any of you using thought projections?" He asked, to which the council members immediately shook their heads in the negative.

"We use thought projections to appear in regional branches to attend official functions. However all of us are in our real bodies when we appear in our main headquarters, Naruto-san." Crawford explained and then his eyes narrowed before he roared, "What is with the questioning!? We have important decisions to make and time is of the essence!"

Naruto chuckled at the answer and then nodded to the group of the council members. He then walked towards Siegrain, who was nervous beyond measure at this point. His attention turned towards a sweating Ultear as she wasn't sure what was going on. Both those mages wanted to know why their _plans_ were being interrupted all of a sudden.

"Oh _Siegrain-chan_, or should I call you _Jellal-hime_?" Naruto asked the man in an amused tone as he eyed him with quite some disgust.

Siegrain and Ultear went wide-eyed upon hearing the blonde shinobi speak. '_HE KNOWS!?_' They roared in their minds as sweat trickled down and their nervousness came full force.

Michello stomped on the floor angrily. "That is Siegrain, who is Jellal's twin brother! Why are you accusing a fellow councilman to be who he's not!?" He questioned the blonde in a furious tone, wondering why the promising mage in front of him was acting so strangely.

Naruto chuckled as he looked over at the council members. "I've always been a gifted sensor, meaning I can see the energy of each of you here. Plus the fact that I tracked Ultear-san a day before seeing as I was suspicious of her." He said coolly and internally smirked at the shocked to the core Ultear before emotionlessly continuing, "Now my suspicions have been confirmed, this morning before the meeting, both _Jellal-hime_ and Ultear-san over here have been talking about launching the Etherion. I've kept to the shadows, making sure everything I heard was clear."

With a cold expression set on Ultear, the woman began sweating bullets. '_H-he spied on me!?_' She thought to herself in the utmost fear at this knowledge.

'_DAMN YOU!_' Siegrain shouted in his mind as he was found out and was on the verge of fainting, knowing that his plans weren't going to pass.

Siegrain sweated further at the narrowed eyes set on him by the others. '_Curse this! I need to get out of here immediately!_' He thought urgently to himself before going wide-eyed as he felt his body betraying him all of a sudden.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Magical Suppression!**" Naruto shouted as he placed a sealing tag on Siegrain's neck, to which the blue haired man's intangibility made its presence before dimming completely. There now laid a paralyzed Siegrain, who didn't even know what was coming to him.

Upon seeing the body, the White Dragon Slayer smirked as his newly developed Fuinjutsu was successful. He had been tampering with the **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Chakra Suppression** of his, and Kushina also lent a hand in the development. With the duo's knowledge on the sealing art, it didn't take that long for them to learn how to fully perfect this new and extremely useful technique.

"As you have seen here, _Siegrain-chan_ was actually a thought projection and a rather powerful one at that as he is allowed physical contact. However, when I sealed his magical powers, Siegrain was left paralyzed in his current physical form." Naruto explained in a sagely tone before emotionlessly continuing, "_Jellal-hime_ at the Tower of Heaven, successfully infiltrated your council and almost made you destroy thousands of lives. If I wasn't here, you would have been devastated with the results."

Everyone went wide-eyed at what they heard and narrowed their eyes at the fallen figure of Siegrain and knew that Naruto was telling them the truth. However, when they remembered that Ultear was also transpiring with Siegrain, they seethed seeing that she had already ran out of the council chambers.

"Those traitors!"

"I can't believe that we've been played like this!"

"Thank goodness we had Naruto-san over here to save us!"

The council members shouted loudly, to which Naruto smirked before waving off those that appreciated him being here at the meeting.

Naruto narrowed his eyes suddenly. '_Boss' chakra will not allow me to fade for quite a while, so he was right all along. Now it's time to find out more and investigate this._' The now recognized _clone _of the blonde thought to itself before nodding in approval.

"I will be dealing with Jellal personally. Be thankful that I was here to save your hides today and next time, check the people you are hiring. If I see another person like those two again on your seats, I will pierce my sword through their heart." Naruto said coldly, to which everyone in the room paled in fear as they felt a horrid chill up their spines.

Nodding, the blonde kneeled down before sealing Siegrain's paralyzed body within a scroll and then sealed the scroll into his wrist. He knew that he would decide what to do with the item at a later time so there was no need to hang out here any longer.

The White Dragon Slayer looked impassively at the council members before emotionlessly saying, "_Siegrain-chan_ is no longer a problem. However, all of you will do good to remember my words. I helped save all of you from destruction, but you have to play your part from now on."

With that, Naruto walked out the door, leaving behind a shocked for words council in the background.

"Step up the security measures!" Crawford yelled after regaining his composure.

Leiji sighed in relief as the blonde left before mumbling, "Naruto-san really scares me sometimes."

The others could only nod dumbly. Either they level up their game or Naruto would do it for them and that wasn't something they were ever going to like. They shuddered at the mere thought of it.

* * *

(Outside the council chambers)

* * *

Ultear was running and had reached the outside of the building. '_How did he track me without me noticing!? It doesn't make any sense!_' She thought to herself in the utmost fear as she continued running into the distance.

Remembering it now, Ultear's eyes went wide. '_Jellal is going to receive the wrath of __**The White Flash**__ in full. I cannot even think how badly it would end for him. I don't want to face his rage!_' She began further thinking to herself before her movements halted and her eyes went wide.

Sweat started trickling down the blackette's forehead and a look of horror formulated at what she was now seeing in front of her. It was Naruto standing right there, leaning against a tree.

"So Ultear-san, any plans on telling me what you were doing?" Naruto asked coldly as he slowly approached her with an emotionless expression on his face.

Ultear in return, paled in fear at the sight of the man in front of her. "S-stay back, I-I don't want to fight you!" She said shakily as she hesitantly got into a fighting stance with her teal orb at the ready.

Chuckling amusingly, the blonde observed the woman in front of him. "I don't wish to fight either, but I will if you leave me no choice. Believe me Ultear-san, you wouldn't want me to force answers out of you." He responded dangerously; still keeping up his threatening pace towards her.

This only served to make the blackette more and more terrified.

* * *

(Naruto vs Ultear)

* * *

The **Arc of Time** user was also fighting an internal battle with herself. '_What would Master think if he catches wind of me giving out sensitive details about the mission?_' She thought to herself fearfully as things just weren't adding up for her.

Not only that, but she had possibly the scariest man she's ever encountered, approaching her with the intent to harm should she not satisfy his demands. However, she couldn't risk the consequences should her Master discover her actions.

Therefore, with the little resolve she had left she prepared her first attack. Her battle instincts screamed at her not to continue, but Ultear was feeling so conflicted to the point where she couldn't think straight. She just wanted to leave as soon as possible but with this man standing in front of her, that might not happen. Rolling the orb down her right arm, Ultear fired the orb at the blonde using her **Telekinesis Magic** to enhance the speed and strength of the attack.

Naruto's eyes never left hers as he caught the object without looking. "What is this trash?" He asked coldly as he applied pressure to the orb that was thrown at him.

Ultear looked on in shock and horror as she saw cracks begin to form in her orb before it was shattered completely. Once again Naruto began to move forward, like a predator cornering its prey. The latter being exactly how the councilwoman was feeling as she continued to back away in fear from the approaching man.

Flinching as her back collided with a solid object, she turned around to see she was trapped between a large tree and the key to her demise. Her heart began to pump faster and faster as her panic levels were increasing by the second. Shakily raising her hand, she used her **Telekinesis** to bring forward her shattered orb and repaired it quickly as she readied her next move.

Gathering magic energy inside her, she called out, **"Arc of Time: Flash Forward!" **as numerous copies of the orb started hovering in the air and fixed on to one location. The multiple orbs began to rotate quickly before charging directly at Naruto. The ground shook from the impact as a cloud of dust formed.

Ultear smiled weakly before letting out a sigh of relief. _'Now I can get out of here.'_ She thought to herself as she pushed off the tree trunk.

"Bad move, Ultear-_san_." A cold voice from behind her spoke. Ultear couldn't even react, as her wrists were seized and pulled upwards before she was slammed against the tree once again.

The blackette winced as her hands grinded against the rough exterior of the tree before looking up to meet the gaze of the man she wished to avoid. Naruto's eyes morphed into the dangerous blue of his draconic father, making Ultear gasp loudly as she could literally feel herself dying slowly as those eyes pierced her very being. She shrieked in pain when the grip around her wrists intensified. By this point Ultear struggled to even stand as the blonde loomed over her.

"I know that you and that fool _Jellal _wanted to launch that Etherion Cannon, for reasons I do not understand as of yet." Naruto said emotionlessly and kept his tune before continuing, "However, if you even think for a _second_ that you're off the hook, you will regret even thinking so. Straighten up your act or you will die by my hands. _Don't test my patience_."

He released his grip and then stepped away from the teary eyed Ultear, who had just got threatened with her life. With a cold expression set on the woman, the clone of the young shinobi disappeared from the plain, which confused the councilwoman highly. A small piece of paper landed on Ultear's hand and she wiped away her tears before looking intently at the paper.

"_Remember my words Ultear-san, you never know where the blade will come from_."

Ultear panicked immediately before rushing off into the distance. '_I never cried before so why am I doing it now? When I saw you get angry for what I did Naruto-kun, why did I feel this strange pain in my heart? What the hell is going on with me? Why does it involve you?_' She thought to herself as she continued her journey. Her original plans had now been foiled.

The blackette clenched her heart upon remembering the way Naruto looked at her with disgust at the meeting, as tears started forming again. It made her want to die because she wanted to see those beautiful cerulean eyes again, not the cold, uncaring ones that Naruto was glaring at her with. This sort of stuff never mattered before so why was she acting this way?

Time was of the essence for her however, as she shoved the thoughts aside because the council members might send a team after her any second, so she had to hurry.

* * *

(The girls reunited)

* * *

"Oye Erza-chan!"

Upon hearing the voices behind her, Erza quickly turned around to see what was going on before smiling as it was her sister-figures approaching her.

"Hey you guys." Erza said before gripping her arm as the pain came rushing back to her.

Kushina immediately rushed over to her fellow redhead and then told her to sit down, to which the young woman raised an eyebrow but did what was told without hesitation. Mikoto and Haku knew what was going to happen, but the others around them were confused at the moment.

"**Mystical Palm Jutsu!**" Kushina whispered as her hands started to glow green before placing them over Erza's shoulder, to which a soft humming sound produced.

A moment into the sound, Erza relaxed as she felt her wounds healing almost immediately. However, Kushina couldn't really do much about the weakness that Erza was feeling, as the extent of her prowess was healing of the external and internal wounds. Weaknesses weren't her thing, so she knew what level she was on with medicinal ninjutsu.

"How'd you do that!?" Erza jumped up surprised as she was almost fully healed.

Kushina smirked before proudly exclaiming, "I'm just that awesome, dattebane!"

Upon hearing this, Mikoto rolled her eyes in amusement as she knew the exact same jutsu that her best friend did. Almost simultaneously, Kushina chuckled sheepishly as she saw the reaction and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Erza grinned considering the fact that her external wounds were fixed. She did feel kind of exhausted, but she was happy that she didn't feel pain from moving her shoulder now. Turning to her sister-figures, she smiled at them before observing Simon approaching her with a serious expression.

Kushina kneeled down and sealed Ikaruga's unconscious body in a scroll before sealing it in her wrist. With that, everyone gave a nod and then rushed into the distance as they now began quickly climbing the stair case which led them upstairs.

Their journey lead them to the room at the top of the tower, which resembled some kind of throne for a king. The entire room had an eerie feel to it. Several golden pillars decorated the room as a large lacrima stood proudly in the middle.

The female mages walked into the room quietly and made their way forward, while Erza fumed at the sight of the decorated room. Apparently it was not enough for Jellal that the slaves work to their deaths mining his tower, but he also had them make him a throne room.

"It's been a long time, Erza."

Erza turned to the hideous person and gripped her blade tightly. "Is toying with people's lives really that amusing to you?" She asked angrily before holding the weapon ever tighter.

Jellal chuckled as he started to get up from his throne. "Indeed it is. Life and death are… well let's just say that nothing is more boring than simply living." He said darkly as he looked over at the redhead with a menacing smile on his face.

All of the female mages growled at this creep talking such trash in front of them. They knew that he was needed to be stopped at all costs and they wouldn't allow this evil man to get anything he wanted. Simon himself was outraged by this inhumane creature in front of them.

"Jellal!" Erza roared in disgust as she stepped forward from the others around her.

Jellal chuckled darkly as he looked around the room before proudly saying, "It took 8 years. It took 8 long years to build this place. What do you think?"

Everyone in the room got disgusted by this creature in front of them, while Erza wanted to destroy the fiend right now. However, looking at her friends at this second, she knew that she couldn't just jump into battle without thought.

That was when Mikoto stepped up to the plate and glared at the man. "Why do you even care about this place when in your terms, it will get blown up by the **Etherion** attack?" She asked suspiciously as she didn't know what the man's motives were at all.

These suspicions were then shared by the other females in the room, especially Erza who was now deep in thought about this. Simon was glaring at Jellal for being so cruel to Erza in the past and the girls beside the redhead comforted her, reassuring her that was going to be alright.

"Oh don't you worry, **Etherion** will descend upon this tower!" Jellal exclaimed happily as he raised his hands up in the air before proudly continuing, "There has been some misreading of the time limit for the thing to launch, but I am sure it will be arriving shortly for all of you to die!"

Haku had enough of this _trash_ talking so she did what she wanted to do for a while now. She quickly channeled her chakra into the Hiraishin kunai that Naruto gave her and threw it on the ground.

Kushina, Mikoto, Erza and Mirajane blinked twice before they registered what the Ice Princess had just done. It was then a wide smirk emerged to their features as they were really going to have fun now. They could only guess what was to come for the blue haired mage in front of them and it wasn't going to be pretty. That is a definite surety.

'_Come quickly Naru-kun and teach this fool some manners._' Haku thought to herself before giggling cutely at the thought of how Naruto would handle the situation when he would get here.

* * *

(With Naruto, Gildarts and Jiraiya)

* * *

As memories from his clone suddenly barraged his mind, Naruto made an abrupt stop. His two teammates looked at him a little strangely, but waited for him to regain his composure from whatever is going on with him.

Naruto chuckled because no one could be able to find out if his clone at the council meeting, and no one can possibly ever hope to do so either. He was rather intrigued with what was happening at the council and there was so many things on his mind at the moment.

Narrowing his eyes, the blonde shinobi's mind wandered. '_I will have to take care of Siegrain, or Jellal to speak and immediately for that matter. I'm truly glad that my Magical Suppression Seal worked so perfectly. I'll have to inform Kushi-chan that our hard work has paid off. Now, where is the Tower of Heaven? Ah, yes it was Caeium…_.' He thought to himself before his expressions hardened as his thought process continued, '_The girls are at Akane Resort and that place isn't too far from the tower. I already know what that fiend wants to do and have stopped his plans, but he will never escape my wrath._'

Looking on at the ground with a cold expression, he got the additional memory. '_There's the deal with that Ultear of the council. I knew it was a good idea to track her every movement. Luckily for me, the clone has placed a Hiraishin seal on the council building so I will have that woman tracked further. The strange part about her is that while she has a more malicious feel to her, she isn't __**evil**__. It's like she has a rotten outlook on life. However, now's the time to act._' He thought to himself as he began channeling his bijuu chakra and formulating a hand sign.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Naruto whispered, to which a replica of his emerged with a multiple layered barrier of bijuu chakra incorporating his being.

With a look, the clone immediately understood what to do and hid using the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**. As everything was now set, the bijuu chakra infused clone vanished in a flash of white.

Naruto nodded in the background. '_The clone will never dispel by an outside force as the chakra that it has will never allow the ability to do so. Not only does that clone have a portion of the bijuu chakra, but a small portion of mine as well. I hope to get some serious information now_.' He thought to himself before turning towards his concerned team mates.

"Something the matter, Naruto-san?" Gildarts asked his fellow mage as he had seen the shinobi creating a shadow clone for no apparent reason.

Naruto smiled at the man. "I'm fine. However, I need to explain a few things…" He said in a serious tone before taking a deep breath and relaying what happened at the council.

Gildarts and Jiraiya went wide-eyed at the information and they gritted their teeth. It seemed to them as the Ultear woman was following orders and their only thought was a Dark Guild member. However, they were on a mission to trail these very Guilds so this was useful information to know. Both of them were happy to have realized that the blonde stopped the Etherion from launching. They were about to say something in return to the blonde, but then saw him going wide-eyed all of a sudden.

'_A pulse… from Haku-chan! She wouldn't call me if this wasn't something important_.' Naruto thought to himself as he began forming a serious expression on his face.

The young man turned towards his team members before stating, "I'm going to be leaving immediately. Haku-chan and the others might be in trouble and I have a feeling we all know what it's related to. You two go on ahead and I might see you later!"

With that, he vanished in a flash of white and the two mages nodded with a smile.

"Well whatever the case is, I'm sure that the gaki will deal with it with ease." Jiraiya said in a proud voice before a perverted giggle escaped him before continuing, "Then maybe those girls will _reward him_ and I'll get some research done. I can see it now_… Icha Icha: A Warrior's Gratitude_."

Gildarts smacked his face as he saw the toad sage bleeding from the nose, knowing the man's antics as he had been working with him. However, the white haired ninja was a truly special person as the man really had heart. A perverted heart, but a heart nonetheless.

The Ace of Fairy Tail smiled as he looked up at the sky. "He's definitely more like me than I thought." He thought in amusement as he began thinking how much of a close personality he and Naruto shared.

With a nod, the two mages looked at each other before rushing off into the distance.

* * *

(At the Tower of Heaven)

* * *

In a flash of white, Naruto appeared into the equation and he blinked before looking around in confusion. As he saw his gorgeous women, he smiled at them and they smiled brightly at him in return. Turning around, he saw the blue haired man in the room and his expression changed. However, he paid the baka no mind and simply approached his amazing girls and then he quickly braced himself.

Suddenly, Erza jumped Naruto and gave him a long and passionate kiss. Separating from it a moment later, the blonde ninja looked at the redhead with a raised eyebrow, to which she blushed heavily.

"Erza-chan, that outfit is quite a sight to behold." Naruto said huskily and grinned as he saw his woman blushing the color of her hair before continuing, "The only problem is that I don't want others looking at you the wrong way. This will be for my eyes only and I'm sure I'll have fun seeing you model."

Erza sputtered incoherent sentences as her blush was raging on her face. Meanwhile, her sister-figures were smirking widely at her dazed state. It wasn't until Naruto covered her with his coat, that she regained her composure and smiled softly.

With that, Erza gave a nod of approval. "Yes, Naruto-kun. That will be for _your_ eyes only." She said cutely before moaning as her man kissed her passionately again.

It was until everyone heard coughing, that they turned around to see what the sound belonged to. Turning around, Naruto saw Jellal looking on with a heated glare and that only made the blonde smirk as he totally ignored the man and smashed his lips against Erza's once more. Following suit, he took turns locking his lips with each of his girls, while Simon looked on with wide-eyes and a shocked to the core expression.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Jellal roared as he charged at Naruto with the intent to kill. Seething, he noticed the blonde not paying him any mind but smirked when he thought his guard was down.

Just as his fist was about to collide with Naruto's face, the man in question simply lifted his hand and caught the oncoming fist while still kissing Mirajane. Pulling away, Naruto looked at Jellal with amused eyes before smacking him across the face, sending him across the room. Shrugging uncaringly, Naruto went back to making out with each of his girls.

Finishing up with the kissing session, Naruto turned to the downed mage before saying, "So… _Siegrain-chan_ how's life going?"

Jellal looked at him with wide-eyes as he froze dead in his tracks upon hearing the name. He didn't know how the man in front of him knew of that name and what the deal was with him right now. He also had to deal with why he couldn't get the information from the council regarding the **Etherion**.

Erza placed a hand over Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto-kun, Siegrain is Jellal's twin brother. The man in front of you is Jellal himself." She explained as she didn't know why her love was referring to the fiend as the council member.

Naruto simply smirked upon hearing this. "Oh that's what he has everyone fooled into believing." He said bluntly and then glared at Jellal before continuing, "Did anyone wonder why there was no mention of a launch of the rumored **Etherion** attack?"

With that, everyone went wide-eyed at the information. Jellal seethed upon seeing the blonde talking to him like that and he was indeed wondering what happened to his thought projection, Siegrain. However, he wasn't able to come into contact with the mirror image and that made him highly nerved.

"How do you know about the **Etherion** attack, Naruto-kun?" Mirajane asked curiously as she hadn't known that her love knew about the weapon of the magic council.

The White Dragon Slayer smiled at his beautiful woman before saying, "I'll explain in just a second."

With that, Naruto formed a wide smirk as he looked at Jellal. "Oh, poor _Jellal-hime_. You thought that your plans of using the council with your thought projection _Siegrain-chan_ would work? I'm sorry, but I intercepted your plans at the council meeting and therefore, there isn't going to be an **Etherion** attack at this tower. You may be thinking why you didn't get in touch with your thought projection? Oh, that's simple because I halted the magical supply to your doppelganger lover. Everything you've ever worked for is now in shambles, you piece of disgusting trash." He explained coldly and then leaned back in a rather uncaring fashion.

Jellal fumed at what he was hearing. "YOU DARE INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS!?" He roared as he quickly rushed towards the blonde ninja with his fist extended.

However, Naruto sighed at the weak attempt and side-stepped the blow before harshly backhanding the man across the face, sending the man crashing towards the southern pillar of the room. One of the paintings in the room itself fell to the ground and its glass shattered, but it was of no concern to Naruto.

Erza's rage quickly rose to a whole different level. "You've been hiding yourself with that thought projection? Just how many people have you deceived?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she was getting nauseated in being in the same room as that _evil monster_.

Jellal wheezed in pain, but looked at the redhead with an amused expression as he shook his head. Grunting slightly, he got up from his position before screaming in agony as he was crashed to the ground by another one of Naruto's punches. That didn't stop as the White Dragon Slayer gripped Jellal's hair tightly and slammed the man's face on the ground, causing loud screeches to resonate the area.

"AHHH!" Jellal screamed in pain as blood gushed out of his nostrils and could feel his head creaking because of those brutal strikes.

This was becoming unbearable for the blue haired mage to deal with. '_I don't have my thought projection so my strength is halved so I don't know how I'll stand a chance now._' He thought to himself weakly before formulating a side strategy to win the battle in his favor.

With that in mind, Jellal groggily got up from the ground and spat the blood that formulated at the corner of his lips. He wheezed in pain as his head was throbbing and proceeded with using the best way out of the situation. Forming tears in his eyes, the dark mage slowly approached Erza, only to get intercepted by everyone else in the room. Erza herself had a blade pointed at the man's face.

"I'm just a doll controlled to resurrect Zeref." Jellal murmured softly as he looked at Erza with a depressed expression.

Erza wasn't expecting this at all so her curiosity was peeked. However, before she could even ask what the man was talking about, her love smashed the man on the face with a punch. Jellal screeched as he was sent crashing against a wall and whimpered as a kick was landed to his chest. Blood gushed out of the dark mage's mouth and trickled down to his damaged shirt.

Naruto simply looked downed impassively at the fallen figure before coldly saying, "There's a lot that I can deal with. I can understand that you are a piece of trash and deserve to perish by my hand. I realize that you are a rather maniacal person that has a ruthless method of manipulation. However, when you try and manipulate _my woman_ with false emotional trash, I hold no mercy."

Jellal flinched as more blood shot out his mouth and he seethed at the sight of the shinobi. He was furious because the infuriating blonde was always one step ahead of him!

Erza looked at her love with a delicate expression before softly asking, "W-why would he want to manipulate me at this moment?"

The redhead thought that maybe, just maybe the first friend she had met in this damn tower is finally trying to tell her that he wasn't like this. She knew that she only had eyes on Naruto because she only wanted to be with him but, Jellal was a friend and losing friends wasn't something she liked. Looking over at the other girls, she frowned seeing them in a foul mood as well.

Naruto sighed sadly at his angel and nodded. "I can sense nothing but negative emotions rolling off him right now. Jellal is simply trying to reel you in for a sap story that he believes will try and lower your guard. I'm sure because of me ruining his plans at the council; he wants nothing more than to hold you captive or to get close to you, only to kill you. The **Etherion** plan is no more so Jellal has nothing up his sleeve anymore. He's helpless at this point, Erza-chan." He explained in a sagely tone before sighing once more as he knew how the redhead would react.

Jellal coughed up blood but then formed a deranged smile on his face before darkly saying, "You are correct. I give you a round of applause really. Figuring out my plans and uncovering everything I had to offer. Truly you are something, _**White Flash**_**."**

Erza was shocked to the core. Jellal was a _fiend_ and she hated him. _HATED HIM!_ There was no hope for him now and she knew that. She just thought that giving him a chance, she could learn to ease her pain of having been a slave here but she understood now that there was no hope for Jellal. Looking over at Naruto, she began to cry to which he wiped away her tears and smiled at her.

The other females in the room seethed, finally understanding the way Jellal was trying to manipulate their friend. They were sure that Jellal held some friendship value to her but seeing as Naruto is there, they have nothing to worry about really and so, they're all safe.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the blue haired dark mage. "For the pain that you caused _my woman_, for the tears _my woman _shed because of your disgusting face and for the heartbreak _my woman_ felt because of your actions..." He spoke in a hollow tone before coldly concluding, "**Your life is hereby forfeit.**"

Jellal paled at what he was hearing and started sweating, while Simon and the female mages quickly moved away at what was going to happen now.

* * *

(Naruto vs Jellal)

* * *

Jellal looked at his opponent intently and tried rushing forward, but was smashed to the ground with a punch to the face. Naruto gripped the dark mage's hair tightly and then yanked it harshly; causing Jellal's screams to echo in every corner of the room they were situated in.

The White Dragon Slayer applied chakra to his grip and then flung his shrieking opponent against a pillar, to which Jellal whimpered as blood oozed down his mouth. Before the blue haired mage could even get up, Naruto appeared in front of him with his fist raised and slammed it down against Jellal's stomach. Bones cracked while Naruto's downed opponent continued to struggle for breath.

Naruto couldn't care less for the sounds as he stomped Jellal's face at a painfully slow pace, to which blood leaked down on the ground below. Pulling his right leg back, Naruto kicked the downed man across the ground. Jellal skidded to a halt as his back slammed harshly against the wall.

On the sidelines, the female mages were looking on with an impassive expression. Erza was the exception as she had accepted that Jellal was going to suffer severely, but seeing the gruesome display wasn't what she wanted to see. However, she knew that Naruto was going to make Jellal pay for what he did to her and knew that she had to stand by his side. On the side, Simon was watching the battle with wide-eyes as the blonde ninja was totally _decimating_ the blue haired dark mage.

Meanwhile, Jellal wheezed in pain as the battle was becoming taxing for him to continue. He felt as if he was dying and his time was approaching him now. There wasn't more he could do because he was too weak at the moment. He got up from his position with the support of the wall and tried gathering his magical energy to make a counter move. However, his opponent was faster as he appeared in front of him once again. Naruto gripped the blue haired mage by the throat before kneeing him in the gut, then punching him across the face. Jellal could barely scream as he was hurled to the opposing wall.

With that, two more picture frames fell down from their hanging position and shattered upon crashing on the ground. A chill entered the room as an open window brought in the cold air of the evening, adding to the eerie atmosphere.

"I… I cannot die here! If I had my full power, I could kill you easily!" Jellal shouted loudly before wincing as the pain in his body came rushing back.

Naruto blinked before coldly saying, "It wouldn't matter if you did. You are nothing compared to me as you aren't even worth polishing my shoes. Relish your moments on the floor, _Jellal-hime_. This will be your funeral ground."

Jellal cried out in protest before he was silenced by a hook across the face. His jaw cracked as a dent formed on the wall from the impact. Agonizing screams filled up the entire area and it continued as Naruto kicked Jellal's legs from under him, halting his screams as he fell to the ground face first. Naruto wasn't done as he stomped the man's back viciously and the bone shattering sounds emitted.

Painfully bringing his palm up, the blue haired man gathered his magical energy. "**Heavenly Body Magic: Heavenly Beams!**" He yelled as multiple golden colored beams shot out from his opened palms and went charging into his opponent's direction.

Naruto easily predicted the movements of the beams and dodged them with no real effort, much to Jellal's horror. As soon as Naruto dodged the final golden beam, he rushed forward at blinding speeds and then smashed Jellal in the face, sending him backwards to the ground.

"ACK!" Jellal shrieked in pain as blood started leaking from his mouth and he held his stomach tightly, wincing at the agony he was feeling right now.

Applying chakra to his wrist, Naruto called upon the sealed scroll that held Siegrain bound. As soon as it appeared to the surface, he unsealed the scroll and then laid it out on the ground.

"Here is your chance, _Jellal-hime_. I want to see this _full power_ of yours." Naruto said emotionlessly as he eyed the man with disgust.

Jellal didn't say a thing as the thought projection version of him Siegrain, came rushing forward and then merged together with him as a light enveloped his being. Panting heavily, Jellal clenched his fists as he was now at full power, but the damage that was already done to his body was beyond belief. The dark mage pulled his fist back and rushed forward in the direction of his opponent and tried unleashing a sequence of punches. However, Naruto dodged all of them easily and then landed a punch to Jellal's neck, which made the man go wide-eyed before screaming at the top of his lungs.

Naruto gripped the dark mage's throat tightly. "You're still weak." He said coldly before swatting him across the face like a lowly peasant.

"I… I WILL KILL YOU!" Jellal screeched furiously before coughing up blood as his breathing was becoming rather taxing for him. The damage being done was too atrocious.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the blue haired man before emotionlessly saying, "This is only getting started. You have a lot of suffering ahead of you, _Jellal-hime_."

Jellal began coughing as blood accumulated in his mouth, along with the dust that entered from his impact on the ground. He was feeling the pain rushing back to him and it was unreal. Wheezing in agony, he groggily got up before getting smashed to the ground with a punch to the face by his opponent. The dark mage skidded back against the south-east pillar of the room, to which the painting which hung above it fell onto his head and shattered upon the impact. Screeching as the glass penetrated his skull, Jellal mustered his strength to pull the glass out.

Naruto simply leaned back and watched the man in pain and did absolutely _nothing_ to help him. This fiend was going to pay. He will pay for being the cause of _his woman's_ tears. As the White Dragon Slayer looked on at the display, he turned towards the room and saw several of the paintings were shattered on the ground.

'_That's it right there._' Naruto thought to himself as he realized something else had hadn't strategized earlier in this little fight.

Not waiting for the blue haired mage to recover, the shinobi applied chakra to his footing and instantly approached his foe and gripped his neck tightly. Using the momentum, Naruto rushed forward and then jumped midair with Jellal in hand before chokeslamming him on the throne which was in the center of the room.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Jellal screeched at the top of his lungs, but his vocal chords were betraying him as his sound became fainter by the second.

The throne that was situated in the room got annihilated from the impact and the wood that was the reason for its construction crashed on the tiled floor. With the noises echoing the room instantly, Naruto felt a block of wood smashing against his leg and smirked. Kicking Jellal's face to send him thrashing against another side of the room, Naruto turned to the remaining half of the throne and completely destroyed it with a punch.

Naruto watched his opponent twitch uncontrollably before coldly saying, "A chair worthy of a maniacal fiend. I gave it a nice touch, didn't I?"

On the sidelines, Mirajane and Erza were on the verge of throwing up as the brutal display was really not what they wanted to see. Haku had seen this sort of torture in the Elemental Nations when she was travelling with her surrogate father Zabuza, but it never got easier watching it. Mikoto and Kushina were the only two that were enduring this much better as they had seen this on a larger scale. The duo turned towards Erza and Mirajane and told them that the only reason why Naruto was doing this, was because of the pain Jellal caused Erza in the past. The two female mages nodded hesitantly as they knew that from the start, but it was just something they weren't used to beholding.

On the other side, Simon was watching on with a shocked expression at the one-sidedness that was happening. It was totally beyond comprehension in his eyes as the blonde was humiliating the one that caused him and the others at the tower so much pain and torture.

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Naruto approached his twitching opponent as his arms glowed a mixed color of blue and white as he eyed him viciously.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystical Restoration!**" Naruto whispered as he placed his hands on Jellal's body, to which the wounds slowly and gradually began to dissipate.

Jellal's eyes squinted as he felt himself getting healed and a look of horror emerged as he observed his opponent right next to him. Crawling backwards, he quickly approached a pillar where his back made contact with as the shattered glass on the ground pierced the skin of his left hand.

Naruto looked on at the man with an impassive expression. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked emotionlessly as his expressions never wavered before continuing, "I still have to destroy you."

With that, Jellal's eyes went wide as he groggily rose to his feet, wincing harshly at the damage done to his cranium. The pain was literally crashing his mind and there was only so much that he could do at this point. Quickly, he began gathering up his magical energy to at least try to harm his opponent.

"**Snake Bind!**" The blue haired mage whispered as red and black colored snake slithered its way around Naruto's body, tightening and restricting his movement.

Jellal seeing this, started laughing maniacally. "Hahahaahaha! You cannot escape!" He exclaimed happily as he began looking at his enemy with a menacing smile.

With that, the dark mage slowly made his way towards the blonde ninja so he could finally teach him a lesson. By extending his fist, he slammed Naruto on the chest and then mustered up the strength to land a kick to his shoulder. Following suit, he grunted loudly as he jumped up in the air before stomping the fallen figure of his opponent. However, when that happened, a layer of smoke emerged. Jellal looked on with wide-eyes as the smoke dissipated and the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Pathetic." Came a voice from behind Jellal, which got him to quickly turn around to the source of the sound before paling in fear at what he saw.

Naruto punched his opponent, causing the man to get sent flying into the pillar before him which crushed it upon impact and the mage went crashing further. Jellal coughed up blood at the vicious attack from the blonde and wheezed in pain as he looked on with shock.

"How did…you?" Jellal asked through gritted teeth as he tried getting up, but felt a bone crack in his legs and that caused him to wince sharply at the pain.

Naruto chuckled as he slowly made his way towards Jellal before coldly saying, "I really don't have to explain myself to people like you. The only thing you deserve is to be put down like the dog you are."

Jellal went wide-eyed and began screaming for the shinobi to leave him alone. However, he knew that he would have to take matters into his own hands as he gathered up his magical energy. Quickly, he began to cross his arms above his head as he started casting a spell. Following suit, shadows drew themselves towards him as a small black orb formulated, which grew in size and gained small white lights inside it.

Jellal glared blazingly at his opponent before yelling, "You harmed me for the last time. Now I will destroy everyone in this room. YOU WILL DIE FOR HUMILIATING ME!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the display and simply formulated a hand sign. "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" He whispered, to which an exact replica of his appeared to the surface in a layer of smoke. With the clone understanding what it needed to do, the duo awaited what was going to happen.

On the sidelines, everyone was looking on in shock as the blue haired mage was going to perform his move. Simon was on the verge of rushing forward and taking the blast instead of Naruto, but Mikoto and Kushina stopped him as they explained that he would only be getting in the way. With that, they all awaited the inevitable.

"**Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis!**" Jellal yelled as he unleashed the incredibly dense orb towards his blonde haired opponent.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Divine Intervention!**" Naruto yelled as he encased himself and the others in a layer of a white aura that surrounded them in a barrier against the attack.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release!**" The clone shouted as it slammed his hands on the ground and a layer of five mystical colors formed around the group and covered them from the upcoming move.

The black colored orb connected head on with the white energy based barrier, to which wind formulated and every remaining painting shattered to the ground. The echoes of the air resonated and the mages on the sidelines braced themselves as the wind kept picking up.

As the seconds passed, Jellal's technique slowly began dissipating and then starting to deflect towards the sealing barrier which was on the ground. As soon as the contact was made, the orb began getting sealed away into the barrier, much to Jellal's beyond comprehensible shock.

Knowing that his opponent had found a way out of one of his most powerful techniques, Jellal couldn't believe it! He was getting restless and stomped on the ground in fury and didn't even realize that his opponent had cancelled out his white colored barrier. As soon as he saw Naruto approaching him with a rotating ball of blue colored energy in the palm of his right hand, he knew it was all over.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he slammed the ball against Jellal's chest, which caved in as the clothes he wore shredded apart as blood gushed out.

With the move continuing its trajectory, Jellal _screamed_ in excruciating pain before falling _lifeless_ to the ground.

* * *

(After the battle)

* * *

Applying chakra to his wrist, Naruto unsealed his sword along with a spare scroll. Looking impassively down at Jellal's dead body, the blonde sliced off the head before sealing into his scroll. Seeing as the task was done, Naruto resealed both items back into his wrist.

Naruto grabbed the headless corpse and tossed it on the sidelines. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" He called out, to which flames rushed out of his mouth and then burned the dead corpse of the dark mage into nothing but ash.

Simon was simply mind boggled as he saw Naruto killing Jellal in the battle and was quite fearful of his strength right now. Naruto seemed like a pretty nice person and all, but the recent display was quite painful to see. However, it was needed as the blue haired mage would only cause further problems in the future. Sometimes killing was an option, no matter how hard it is to admit that. Nodding quickly, Simon smiled as this foolish tower business was finally over.

Mirajane, Mikoto, Kushina and Haku smiled brightly at Naruto taking care of business. The killing was totally justifiable because Jellal had enslaved people for 8 years at the tower, infiltrated the council and was going to kill Erza. They were so happy to see Erza finally going to become at peace because they knew that the redhead hadn't relayed her past to the blonde, and now she could finally do so. Their love was with them and that's all that mattered to them.

Erza watched the battle in tears as she saw the final outcome. She knew that for what Jellal did, he was going to deserve death whatever he did so she wasn't that shocked to the core. However, the blue haired mage was a childhood friend of hers and seeing him die wasn't anything _easy_. The swordswoman knew that the usage of killing was now allowed so she wouldn't question her love's judgment. She would never question his judgment. Now, Erza has the one she loves by her side and she is never going to let anything come in between that.

'_I can finally sleep easily from now on, my love, my Naruto-kun. Thank you so much. I promise that I'll tell you everything you need to know as soon as we get some time alone._' Erza thought to herself happily with moist eyes before running towards the blonde.

Naruto smiled as Erza quickly hugged him tightly by wrapping her legs around his waist. With no need for words, he claimed his woman's lips passionately and rubbed her back sensually. Erza moaned into the kiss and new tears formulated and trickled down her cheek, which Naruto noticed as he separated from the lip lock before gently wiping them away.

With that, the White Dragon Slayer kissed the redhead's forehead lovingly before saying, "I understand that you may not like the decision. However, it was needed. I could tell that Jellal had some sort of internal struggle going on inside him, but I don't know what it was about. What matters now is that everything is over with and things like this will never harm you again."

Erza chocked slightly with tears and gave a slow nod, to which Naruto smiled as he kissed her again. The swordswoman knew that her man was right, but the part of the internal struggle thing was repeating in her mind at the moment.

'_Well, whatever the case is. I can only hope he finds some sort of peace in the afterlife_.' The red haired female mage thought to herself before smiling softly.

With that, Naruto approached the kunoichi trio and Mirajane with a smile on his face. The girls grinned as they took turns kissing him gently as they were thankful he was here right now.

"Now, let's get the hell out of here." Naruto said as he turned towards the exit of the tower.

Simon was simply wide-eyed throughout this. "Damn, lucky blonde…" He muttered under his breath as he began walking downstairs towards the bottom floor.

Naruto smiled at his girls and then nodded as they now quickly made their way to the base of the tower. The journey didn't take them long as they had no reason to stay in this disgusting place any longer. As soon as the group now reached the base of the tower, they saw Millianna, Wally and Sho in the boat waiting for them to return. Simon and the girls rushed towards the boat, while Naruto stood behind as he eyed the tower with disgust. The others looked at Naruto in the utmost confusion before the girls paled as they realized what the blonde was going to do.

With a quick succession of paddling, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer began moving away from the tower as fast as they could. Erza's childhood friends were wondering what was going on, but shrugged their shoulders as they didn't want to question anything.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Naruto whispered as an exact replica of himself appeared in a cloud of smoke.

With that, Naruto turned to his clone who understood what to do at this point. He quickly formed a **Rasengan** in one hand before accumulating **White Dragon Slayer Magic** onto the same palm as the one that held his **Rasengan**, as the ball of blue rotating chakra accumulated a new color. The clone immediately started adding wind chakra to the newly formulated **Rasengan**. The now created white ball of concentrated chakra started morphing as an extremely loud screeching sound was heard for miles.

Everyone in the boat could feel themselves getting pushed back further as the screeching continued. The wind was getting much stronger to the point where it was hard for them to stay rooted in the wooden boat.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the tower as his technique was now complete. "**Divine Rasenshuriken!**" He roared as he sent the newly completed form of **White Dragon Slayer Magic** mixed **Rasengan** towards structure as it soared through the air, screeching away and then it connected with a loud resonating sound.

It stood no chance. The legendary technique _utterly destroyed_ the entire tower with _ease_.

Erza's childhood friends were scared out of their minds at the display and shuddered at the sheer power of that _deadly_ move. The White Dragon Slayer's angels giggled at their fellow travelers before smirking at the sight of them sweating, while Naruto ran above water and approached them. With that, the young shinobi sat down on the boat and smiled as he leaned back.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto said in a relaxed tone before easing himself as his girls quickly snuggled with him. Kushina and Mikoto were hugging him from behind, Haku and Mirajane leaned into him from each side and Erza was in his lap.

The display simply nerved Sho and Simon because the blonde had so many girls by his side and could only grumble at the sight. Meanwhile, Millianna's eyes twitched as she watched this impassively.

However, they began paddling along the ocean, never wanting to return here ever again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**This was the lengthiest one that I have made so far and it was supposed to be this detailed. I was out of town for 3 days, but I finished writing 32,700 words in 2 days for you all to read and enjoy! This is how much I care for you guys and after posting this, I will sleep like never before. I didn't get a chance to look at the previous reviews because I was out of town, but I will be replying to them as soon as I wake up from my rest.**

_**Originally, I wanted to create this chapter in two parts but I figured… what the hell and give you all a gift! **_**This is for you all being so awesome with your reviews and everything!**

'_**OHHHH JELLAL GOT KILLED! WHAT WHY!?**_**' -:- **_**Whatever Style: Eye Roll Jutsu!**_** -:- I don't want to hear about if Jellal getting killed off was wrong, nor will I listen to any explanation of Ultear manipulating the man in the early years. We are simply not on the same page. **_**Why?**_** Say Kurama had caused Naruto to give into the hatred in the canon during his ill treatment, thus causing him to kill off a majority of the villagers and make others as slaves. Years later, the blonde regains control and says that he was manipulated. **

_**In your mind, what will be the reaction of the villagers and what will the council say? **_

**Well, if the villagers don't kill him, the council would have ordered an execution. Therefore, do not bother ranting about it because I simply will not reply. I have nothing against the blue haired mage, but he holds NO value in my story **_**whatsoever**_**. However… I didn't say that the others won't find out that Jellal was manipulated and how that will happen will be discussed much later.**

**The council will become much at ease at the attempts of Naruto saving everyone and Ultear… well you'll just have to see, won't you?**

**Oh, and those that have been asking me about Kushina's lemon scene, fear not ningens. You'll be seeing it _really_ soon.**

**You're all awesome and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**- Egyptian God Phoenix.**


End file.
